


Dark Paradise

by YveSooyoung



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Loona - Freeform, Multi, POV First Person, Smut, Yvesoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 255,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YveSooyoung/pseuds/YveSooyoung
Summary: You have a moral and your principles above all, you follow the law, you pay every tax. And by divine intervention or not, someone crosses your path and makes you rethink all of that, someone who makes your world turn upside down, someone who turns you inside out and makes your realize that inside out is the right way. That is how I felt ever since Yves crossed my path. - Jung Jinsoul
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 48
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This masterpiece is NOT mine!  
> Converted and provided for orbits!  
> Warning: really, really hot smut! ;)

SERIAL KILLER (1)

**POV Yves**

Under the two passages that allowed me the perception of my field of vision through the mask, I stared at the living body that was chained to large and rusty iron chains.

Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson filled the room making my already thirst for blood increase significantly... Revenge blood. I spun the pointy object that I was holding, holding it with more strength. I led the object to the abdomen inside my field of vision, I spun it one more time and without further ado, I inserted the whole object on the organ, earning strong and painful groans, which were classical music to my ears.

* _Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them wanna get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_ *

Right after the beginning of the constant beat and the heavy sound of the guitar, I waited a few instants, finalizing I spun even more the object and took it from the inside right after. The blood flowed freely, making a path through the defined muscles.

There was blood in my hands and my heart was beating wildly. It was like every drop that was dripping between my fingers was making a bit of my pain disappear. I was breathless. I began unbuttoning my black and red plaid shirt to rub it in my hands. I needed to get rid of the dirty blood, this goddamn blood that was filling the environment. My satisfaction was so noticeable. I felt cold when I took off my shirt, I was only wearing a black lace lingerie underneath and the night was really cold. As soon as I cleaned myself from his filthy blood I felt relief seeing his parts scattered through the room, I smiled in satisfaction and everything was beginning to make sense to me, I was satiated and calm. I sat on the cold floor and observed all that scene in front of me, I was praising myself, I needed this moment, only me, after all no one knew and I couldn't share this with anyone, and in reality I don't know if want to. I wanted all this praise for myself, all pride for myself, all excitement for myself, my underwear was soaked, still observing his mouth gushing blood while he gave his last breathes. He wanted to say something, maybe he wanted to ask for forgiveness, but I didn't allow mistakes, sorry, I hope he burns in limbo, I am for sure going to but didn't worry about it because certainly wherever my mother was, she was praying for my soul, maybe her God will hear her, I truly don't care if he does or not, I was only worried in sending filthy souls to hell, I was born for this, I would live and die for this and nothing would make me think differently.

-Game over. - I whispered with pure excitement while I walked towards the sound and putting it in the highest volume. I took off my mask that was suffocating me. My favorite song was playing in the background, it was Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson, listening to the music flooding my ears, I felt my core pulsing, nothing turned me on more than watching my prey dying to the sound of a good music.

* _I wanna use you_

_And abuse you_

_I wanna know what's inside_ *

This one was taking longer than expected. I got up and walked to the dark brown wooden table that was on the left side of the bed and I grabbed a pack of cigarettes that I always left there, I lit one up and swallowed as much as I could until my vision was blurry and my throat burning. I held in the smoke for a few seconds and I refused to sit on the bed, I needed to stay there, by his side, stroking his soft gray hair, I liked when they were writhing in pain for long minutes, it turned me on, I would compete with myself the moment when they would die.

* _Movin' on, movin' on_

_Movin' on, movin' on_

_Movin' on, movin' on_

_Movin' on!_ ' *

In a last gush of blood, his eyes widened when he saw me and I smiled in satisfaction. I went to the wardrobe that was in the room and opened it, I grabbed my Polaroid camera, which was wrapped in a towel and strategically stored there, and then I looked at my prey... Flashes of the recent events started to flood my head like usual. It helped me not to feel guilty, like a subconscious that helps you overcome a loss. I looked into his eyes and they were an opaque brown, the way I like them. How I love to see them like this. I always take a picture of their open eyes, always seeing them loose its brightness, it was like this that I saciated myself, seeing them without excitement, only dead and harmless. When I was younger, by a misfortune of life, I found my grandfather's dead body, he was really sick and used devices to keep himself alive. The doctors told it was only a matter of time. My grandpa was strong but unfortunately it's not like that that I remember him, when I found him he was fragile, thin and his skin was dull. He had died with his eyes open. That scene shocked me for years and my mother told me a legend that said, that the people who die with their eyes open is because they want revenge. One day I would find out about such revenge that my mother told me about. I know that since then I have been proving the veracity of this legend, I, with all certain would die with my eyes open.

I shook my thoughts away when I felt a tear wanting to escape when I thought about my dear grandpa, I took a deep breath, I positioned my Polaroid in his blurry eyes, I held my breath in and the click made me smile comforted, I let my breath out seeing the picture leave the camera, little by little, shaking it, slowly the opaque bright was making its appearance. I swallowed again the smoke of the cigarette that was between my fingers and let it out as fast as I could.

Dammit, I'm not sick, I'm just a badly written book, or maybe, no one knows how to read it, no one knows how to interpret it, but like the smell, like the damn prologue. I don't like to cut them up but it's necessary, I needed to do it and I would do it, I did it today and maybe tomorrow I'll do it again or maybe in six months, who knows maybe in a couple of years, I didn't steal anything from anyone, I'm just my father's daughter, he raised me, I'm only practicing what he had taught me.

Well, I needed to clean all that mess and I would do it, I would eliminate his traces, his filthy remains. I wondered if it was planned or if it was all a big mistake, on a Friday all the women of my age would be putting their tightest dresses and dancing in the floor of a random club, but I only searched for peace and it was when the blood dirtied my hands that I felt at home, that was my party and I am sure that by the end of the night I would be with my girl, the night girl, of course.

The silence was disturbed by the ring of my phone. Didn't I guess it?

-Hey baby!

-Yves, where are you? I'm waiting for you!

-Give me two hours, okay? - I said while looking at the mess that I had done.

-Two hours?! - she questioned with a shaky voice.

-Yes, or no Yves in your bed, my dear! - I said with a grin on my lips.

-Two hours is great. - she said letting out an awkward chuckle.

**POV Jung Jinsoul**

God, this damn phone doesn't stop ringing, my head was going to explode in seconds, I was sure of it. I was lying on my stomach like usual, I ran my hand through my hair, throwing all the strands behind, reached the night stand that was beside the bed and I grabbed the damn phone that was practically screaming.

-Hello? - my voice was sleepy.

-Jinsoul, we have another one. - said a deep voice on the other side.

-Another one of what? - I asked impatient - It's... - I made a bit of an effort to look at the clock- 05:15AM, if you are not more explicit things are not going to end well.

-Another one from your favorite. – when I heard this sentence, my whole body shuddered, it went into an alert state and the sleep completely vanished, in one swift move I sat in my bed.

-Are you sure? - I asked with a shaky voice.

-It came with a picture! - it was all I heard before ending the call and getting ready to go to the police station.

It was another victim. It's been months since the last one and that was driving me crazy. It was not public knowledge yet but it was official that we had a serial killer among us. Mark referred to him as "my favorite" because it couldn't be different, I know it's sick but I fell in love with the pictures, by the sick passion they were taken, everything we know about this killer is that he sends the pictures so we know it was him that killed them, conceited? Maybe! The bodies always come in pieces, with signs of torture and that scared the shit out of me, but I was the ultimate authority around here and I needed to put my hands on this monster as soon as possible.

Jackson was sleeping so I decided to not wake him up, he was exhausted from work and he still found time for me and I was grateful for all the time that I have been spending with him, its good to escape all this madness with someone that wants your wellbeing.

I did my morning hygiene and took a quick shower. I put on a navy blue blouse with light jeans, black high heels and no make up, I wasn't in the mood, dark glasses would have to do. I let my wet hair dry naturally. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and left a note for Jackson on the fridge:

"Baby, I had an emergency again, meet you for lunch, love you."

I entered my Mercedes and dropped my bag on the passenger seat. I turned on the radio that was playing 30 Seconds and I let myself get carried away by song. The police station was about 20km from my house. I still couldn't believe he was back, I wanted to understand his mind, wanted to know why he did it, why he only killed men, why did he tortured them.. I just wanted to understand his sick mind.

I didn't take too long to arrive at the police station, at this early hour of the morning the streets of Seoul were half-empty, I spent the whole drive anxious to know what happened this time and if our maniac killer had left any kind of evidence to make my job easier. I walked through the doors of the police station and some police officers approached me to try and talk about random issues that had occurred.

-Not now, I have to see the new victim of the maniac man, I feel that we are close to catching him and put an end to this slaughter.

I entered my office and looked around, everyone was already there, Hyunjin my right arm, Haseul and Choerry my most faithful agents.

-Good Morning, I'm going to put my things away and then we are going to the place where the body was found.

-Good Morning. - they all answered in harmony and I just nodded as I turned in the direction of my locker, grabbing my belt where I carried my badge and my baby, my gun CZ. 83 Cal. 380, a real gem.

-So... where was the body found? We can go to the place now. - they all stood there watching me, only Haseul came closer to my desk putting a transparent plastic bag with some evidence. I finished fixing my belt and walked over to my desk sitting down in it.

-Only this was found. One picture like the other cases. - a large smile appeared on my face as I extended my hand to grab the bag that was on my desk but before opening it I put on gloves.

-Something different found or seen? - I grabbed the picture taken by a Polaroid, I observed every detail in the picture trying to see something different, but it was the same as the others, there's only the dull and lifeless eyes of the victim. The surroundings were dark, but I will send it for investigation.

-Well, the victim was found in the same place as usual, next to the alley of the police station and no, we haven't searched or touched the body, we preferred to wait for your and the experts presence to do so. -completed Haseul.

Why take a picture of the eyes? Especially lifeless eyes like these? Why always men? Why leave the dead bodies next to the police station? Thousands of questions ran through my head and they all had no answer, not even a clue and even less sense, none of it made sense, I don't know for how long I observed that picture, but I'm sure it was for a long time, I stared at it looking for answers, hoping for it to gain life and tell me who is the author of such atrocity. I put the picture back in the plastic bag and sealed it again before giving it to Choerry.

-Choerry, please, take this to the expertise sector and ask them to examine this picture to see if there's any traces of something that can help us. Then I want it back in my desk to save it with the others. - Choerry just nodded before turning around and leaving the room. I lowered my head resting my forehead in my hands while massaging my temples, the day barely begun and I was already having headaches, I let out a tired sigh as I lifted my eyes and observed Haseul with her usual upright posture and Hyunjin with a worried gaze on me - Well, let's go to the crime scene and examine it, see if we find something this time, after that we can stop in a coffee shop, I'm dying of hunger and sleep, I need a coffee. - both nodded, then I got up and grabbed my gun and badge putting them in my belt and then I left my office followed by my two best officers.

When we arrived at the crime scene where the body was found, two of my best experts were there analyzing the place, I greeted everyone before approaching the dead body which was no longer so fresh, but completely destroyed. I kneeled and observed it, I observed his eyes that were exactly the same as in the picture, lifeless, without any shine.

-Did you find anything, Vivi? - I asked Vivi, one of the experts.

-No, Deputy Jung, we searched the trash cans and the entire block, nothing was found, not even a fingerprint. - Vivi paused briefly - The person committing these crimes thinks about everything, he's playing with us.

Playing with us... Yes, Vivi is probably right, the killer is playing with us like I had said. None of his actions makes sense, he wasn't a dumb maniac, or like the ones we've apprehended these past few months.

-Let the game begin. - I whispered before getting up followed by Vivi

\- Well Vivi, I see you've done a great job isolating the area and searching everything. -Vivi grinned and nodded - Call the IML so they can take the body straight to the research sector, I want them to use the fact that its still a bit fresh unlike the others. Oh, and do blood exams to see if the victim ingested any type drugs or alcohol, I also want you to observe the fingernails, everything to see if there's any traces of skin or blood of the killer, I'll be waiting for the results on my desk as soon as possible. - We just nodded again and so did her partner Haseul, I turned around and walked towards the private black car that only deputies could have, unlike the others this one was all black, much more comfortable than the ordinary and had a small round siren. I entered my car followed by Hyunjin and Haseul, I put on my seatbelt and just like me the other two did the same, I put the key on the ignition I turned it on.

-Jinsoul... we found the victim's ID.

-Wait a minute, Hyunjin, I want to stop at the coffee shop first, we'll talk there. - Hyunjin only smiled and I could see how beautiful she looked in the mornings. Hyunjin is brunette, maybe the most beautiful I've ever seen, the most wanted between the women in the police station, but she was a lesbian, I confess that in my wildest dreams, I thought about her in another way, but if you knew her you wouldn't call me crazy.

I drove all the way as fast as I could, I was starving and I already felt the lack of caffeine circulating in my bloodstream. I spent the entire way listening to the police radio frequency, as usual there were crimes happening everyday in Seoul, therefore I always have police cars circulating every corner of the city, in case something happens there will be a nearby car or even catch someone red-handed like it had happened several times before. Arriving at the coffee shop, we entered it, I asked for a Cappuccino with some buttery biscuits while Hyunjin and Haseul only accompanied me with the Cappuccino having opted for some donuts.

-So Hyunjin, what did you want to tell me?

I picked up a piece of biscuit and brought it to my mouth letting it melt in my tongue , making me moan in satisfaction. My stomach was very thankful. I looked at Hyunjin that had her eyebrows arched and Haseul was smirking, I felt a shiver go down my spine and I blushed with embarrassment.

-Don't look at me like that. - I told them smiling embarrassed.

-I'm sorry Jinsoul... Well... - she cleared her throat and I remained focused -We found the victim's ID. -Hyunjin paused briefly taking a sip from her Cappuccino before speaking again -And I noticed his name and his face, and I remembered that last week a mother and her daughter went to the police station to fill a complaint for sexual child abuse. The girl was raped when she was returning from school, close to L0.40. Since they had no idea who it was, we asked the girl to describe the perpetrator to a sketch artist, the drawing of the sketch artist and the maniac man's victim are the same person that committed the sexual abuse, we need to formally confirm it in the police station, but I'm sure.

-What do you mean by that? - I took a deep breath.

-I don't know, just thought that maybe it wasn't a coincidence, what if our killer knew about it? - she spoke taking another sip from her Cappuccino.

-That makes no sense, Hyunjin, are you saying that our Serial Killer is some kind of vigilante? - my head started spinning and I felt like I needed more air - Excuse me, I need some air.

I left the coffee shop and looked around. In front there was a park, lots of trees, huge trees. There were some kids playing on the playground, needed their calm, so carefree in their little worlds and everything around them was falling apart, they weren't safe, I was starting to get upset with all these murders. Everyone came to me for answers but it seemed impossible to obtain them, I didn't know where to start, I didn't have a starting point, all his crimes seemed to be perfect. I started walking towards a little red haired girl that was waving at me, I took two steps forward and a strong wind ruffled my hair covering my line of sight, I quickly tried to pull the strands off my eyes when I suddenly heard the brakes of a car right in front of me followed by a sequence of honks, I took two steps back by fright, my heart skipped a beat and my mouth went dry instantly, finally I was able to see and there was an already very embarrassing row of cars forming behind the silver Volvo that almost ran me over.

A woman with wavy black hair stepped out of the car, she was wearing tight black leather pants sticking to her body and a flowing white tank top. She approached me screaming half a dozen things that I couldn't hear, she grabbed my arm and quickly spun me around, she was analyzing me, probably to see if I was okay.

-I'm alright. - I said - I'm sorry, I didn't see your car.

-God, you could have died. - she said giving a half smile -You look scared. - she said pulling me by the arm and placing me on the sidewalk.

-I'M GOING, JUST WAIT! THE HELL! - she screamed to the row of cars that kept honking behind her car.

Then the woman entered her beautiful Volvo and parked it at the corner of the coffee shop. She got out of the car and came smiling, she was wearing a red lipstick and showed the whitest teeth that I had ever seen.

-I'm sorry for the scare,...

-Jinsoul, Jung Jinsoul. - I told her extending my hand.

-Yves, nice to meet you. Here. - she gave me a card, I lowered my head to look at it, and it had her info in it, I found out that she was a singer, singer in one of the best clubs in the city - I work there, almost every night, stop by and I’ll buy you a drink, for the scare I gave you.

-Okay, thank you. - I smiled weakly - I will for sure, a drink is great for scares like this one. - she laughed.

-Ok, Miss Jung, see you tonight. - she said walking away.

-I didn't say I was going today. - I spoke a little louder so she could hear me.

-But you will. - she said looking over her shoulders and I heard her let out an ironic chuckle.

The nerve! She almost runs me over with her car and still thinks she can talk to me like this, I like her, I smiled with my contradiction and then I remembered about the little red haired girl across the street, I looked over and she was no longer there, I shrugged and went back to the coffee shop, Hyunjin and Haseul were already at the cash register to pay, I only made a positive signal and they smiled at me. I entered my car waiting for them, I opened the glove compartment and threw Yves's card in there, I turned on the radio and a lot of things were being said at the same time, without thinking I opened the glove compartment again and pulled out her card throwing it in my bag.

Hyunjin and Haseul entered the car while arguing about something but they fell silent when they realized that I was staring into nothing and hadn't started the car.

-Jinsoul, is everything alright? -Hyunjin asked stroking my shoulder from the passenger seat. I almost got hit by a car. - I said letting out a little laugh.

-Oh my God! Are you alright? - Haseul asked worriedly from the back seat.

-I've never been better. - I looked at her through the rearview mirror and smiled, starting the car.


	2. The Message And Drinks (2)

**POV Yves**

Jung Jinsoul, that was the name of the girl that I almost “killed", I shook my head letting out a chuckle while opening the door of my apartment. She looked so sweet but also firm, she was elegant and her mesmerizing hair would be ones doom, I gave her my card, I decided to be firm by doing so and stating that she was going to show up at the club tonight, have you heard that story that if you throw positivity or certainty to the universe, he will conspire in your favor and make it happen? Well, maybe I wanted to see her again.

I had spent a lot of time with Chuu today, she was a lovely brunette, she had beautiful breasts and the sex wasn't that bad, I was so exhausted from having to get rid of that assholes dead body, that after a night of sex with her I allowed myself to sleep in her apartment, but I left before she woke up, I was terrified of getting attached in relationships, since my mother died, I vowed to never create anymore connections and I wouldn't, Chuu understood that but I couldn't risk it.

I undressed myself, put on a gray robe with black details, I turned on my bathtub and opened the cabinet that was on the spacious bathroom, I grabbed a mint bath bomb, I enjoyed using it and today was a special day, I needed to refresh myself, free myself from last night and its events, I waited a few minutes and turned it off. I took off my robe and got in, feeling in my body a nice burning, I was marked, scratched and bitten, Chuu liked to be a little rough with me but I can't say that I don't like it. Since I'm always taking the reins of everything around me it was nice to be dominated from time to time.

I got out of the bath and I heard my phone ringing. It was her, Chuu:

-Bonjour. - I said smiling.

-You bitch, I woke up alone.

-Dear Chuu, you were supposed to sleep alone too. - I let out a malicious chuckle, I went to my nightstand and grabbed a cigarette lighting it up.

-I thought that could change, Yves... - she said with a sly voice from the other side.

-Oh! Don't be naïve, my love. - I swallowed the smoke letting it out in a hurry.

-Fine!! I was reHeejin just calling to scold you.

-Was it not enough all the atrocities you did to me last night? - I asked chuckling.

\- I’ll make it worse next time. - I heard my phone beep, I looked at the screen and there was a call on hold, it was my father.

-Chuu, I have to go, I'll see you later.

-Take care beautiful. - that was the last thing I heard her say, I ended the call and answered the man who claimed to be my father:

-Yves, daughter...

-Excuse me?! You filthy pig, don't call me daughter. - I said pulling harder the smoke of the cigarette that was between my fingers into my mouth.

-Don't speak to me like that..

-I speak the way I want to, you are disgusting, just tell me what you want.

-When will you move on?

-Look at how ridiculous you are, I only keep in touch with you because of Chaewon, if it wasn't for her I'd have probably killed you, one day I'll take her from you. - my words came out so firm and full of hate, ugh how wanted to kill that rat.

-You left home very early, you have no rights over your sister.

-I'll ask one more time... WHAT DO YOU WANT?

-Your part that is by right yours here in the company, it's already in your account, I need you to come here to sign the receipts.

-I hope I don't see you. - it was all I said, hanging up and throwing the phone harshly on my bed.

I had so much disgust for that man, he had caused me so much pain when I was younger and as a consequence my mother went crazy and died in a sanatorium. He sent me several times to those places too but I ran away from all of them, I remember like it was today, how it all began.

I shook my head getting rid of these thoughts, I extended my arm and grabbed the remote on my nightstand and turned on the TV, they were talking about the crime that I had committed the previous night, look at that, they suspect it's a serial killer:

"This morning the body of Haechan, a 41 years old man was brutally murdered, his body was found in an alley near the police station, today it was revealed by the police that there's a possible suspicion that we have a serial killer in our hands, since the last murders, a total of 9, the bodies were found with a Polaroid picture of the victims eyes. The police didn't give us any information regarding the investigation, only that they are calling him the Maniac Polaroid..."

I turned off the TV laughing, that name is ridiculous, they called them victims, nothing hurts my ears more and how come they don't think a woman could've committed those crimes? That was pissing me off, I wonder how come they haven't connected the dots? They are so dumb. I looked at the watch and it was 09:15AM, I had a free day since I only work at night, so I decided to go sign the damn receipts.

I got up and put on black pants, combat boots and a loose shirt, my hair was wild like I just finished having sex, I love my hair like this, it gives me a sexy vibe. I put on my dark glasses, I went to the living room grabbing my car keys and I went to the garage, but before I go to the Ha's, I was going to leave something at the police station, I wanted to be recognize and I was going to help them.

**POV Jung Jinsoul**

-Miss Jung?

-Yes? - I asked looking up to face Haseul that was leaning against the door.

-We just received this in the station's mailbox. - I motioned for her to come closer and then she handed me an envelope, I opened it and there was a note that was scribbled and drawn with a few words.

-What does this mean? - I asked noticing that in the note it was written the first verse of the national anthem. Who the hell sent this? I turned the note around and it was signed by the Maniac Polaroid.

-He's messing with us right? -Haseul asked letting out a chuckle.

-It just aired this morning the report that I authorized on the disclosure of his nickname.

-Yeah I know. - she said without interest.

-Can't you see it? He came here to the station to deliver this little note personally. It's an affront. - I said running a hand through the ponytail that I had done in my hair, releasing it.

-THE SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS! - Haseul said excitedly.

-YES! - I said excitedly, getting up and going in hurried steps towards the monitoring room, Haseul followed me.

I knocked twice on the door and no one answered it so I turned the knob and opened the door, Mr. Yuta that was responsible for the station's security system was taking a nap. I cleared my throat and he didn't wake up, Haseul laughed, I cleared my throat again and nothing, Haseul laughed again getting on my nerves, I elbowed him in his stomach making him groan loudly and only like this did Mr. Yuta wake up.

-Miss Jung. - he said as he got up.

-Hello, Yuta, I need your help. I want to take look at the surveillance cameras that are looking over the station's entrance door.

-I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's impossible.

-What do you mean "that's impossible"?

-Mr. Suho cut the surveillance of this station. - he said making me burn with hatred.

-WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?

-Spending cuts. - Haseul said making me look at her - He said he was going to cut expenses.

-Exactly, he said that a station that's full of cops doesn't need more security. - said Mr. Yuta earning more laughs from Haseul, I snorted.

I left the surveillance room in a hurry, I was mad, I was incredulous with such stupidity and the worse, I could not scold Mr. Suho like I wanted to because he was above me, but he's so dumb, a first class dumbass.

I grabbed the note that the killer left in the station and I spent a good time staring at it, just observing the details of his handwriting, how long did I stare at it? I don't know... seconds, minutes and what woke me up from that trance was the noise of one of the police radios making me look away from the note.

-Vivi. - I called her going to her desk.

-Yes, Miss Jung?

-I want the special cases team in my office in 10 minutes.

It didn't take long and everyone was there.

-The killer can be white, black, tall, thin, short, asian, hairy, bearded, strong or fragile, he can also be a she, the killer could be a woman and all we have are these Polaroid pictures sent by himself. - everyone was listening attentively -And now I have this note, I received it about 10 minutes ago, which one of you is at ease and is good at analyzing handwriting?

Everyone looked between each other until Heejin spoke.

-I'm very good at it, ma'am.

-Great, everybody out, I only want Miss Jeon in my office. Everyone nodded and left, Heejin was a bit scared, she was a rookie, she was only working with us for 3 months.

-When someone writes something and sends it anonymously that person tries to disguise it so it can't be recognized. - she said while walked from one side of the office to the other.

-Go on.

-Which results in blurry and shaky letters, like he's not sure of what to write or how to write. - Heejin ran a hand in her forehead wiping a bit of sweat.

-Miss Jeon? Are you feeling alright? - I asked giving her a glass of water.

-Yes, it's just that I admire your work so much and I always dreamt about working with you, Miss Jung. - the girl was so nice that she earned a smile from me that until now I hadn't shown.

-I'm pretty sure we will get along very well. - I said winking at her -Anything else?

-Yes! This handwriting is very firm and well-drawn, I can say with certainty that this is the serial killer's handwriting, he probably thinks that we’ll never find out who he is, so he doesn't care if he leaves clues, or, he wants to be found.

-A game?

-Maybe.

-Thank you, call Miss Choi and Miss Kim, please. - Heejin nodded and left the room. Choerry, Hyunjin and Heejin entered my office and Heejin was about to leave when I called her.

-Miss Jeon? Wait a moment because I want to talk to you too. - the three turned and approached my desk sitting down on the three chairs that were in front of my desk while I got up and walked to a little table where my teas and coffee were.

-What's going on? -Hyunjin asked.

-Nothing, I just wanted to make a request. - I walked back to my desk, sitting on my chair taking a sip of my chamomile tea - Do you want one? - Hyunjin chuckled while Choerry was looking at me with a "are you serious" face and Heejin had a smile on her face.

-No, thank you very much. - they answered in harmony, making me laugh while I took another sip of that amazing tea.

-I'm sorry ma'am but is that all? - Choerry asked a little impatient as usual.

-No. - I gave them a big smile letting my back rest against the chair letting my body relax - I wanted to invite you to go to a little club today after work, of course. -As soon as I said this Hyunjin's face lit up showing excitement just like Choerry's, they always liked to party. Heejin looked at me surprised.

-Does that include me, ma'am? - Heejin asked me making me laugh.

-Yes, agent Jeon. - Heejin gave me a beautiful shy smile - But if you don't want to, or have another thing to do, it's okay, we can reschedule.

-No, no, I'll go, even though I don't usually go out, but I accept.

-Great. - Hyunjin said and quickly got up - Let's party girls! - Choerry and I started laughing while Heejin looked at her scared.

-Later, Miss Kim. - Hyunjin stopped and smiled at me - Now you can all go, I have to look at these cases of sexual abuse, every day the number of cases like these ones keeps getting bigger.

-Yes ma'am... We are giving our best to catch these monsters. - I only nodded - Well we are going now, anything you need call us on the radio, I am going on a round with Haseul. - Choerry finished before leaving along with Hyunjin and Heejin.

As soon as they left I heard my phone ringing, it was Jackson.

-Hi baby. - he said excitedly.

-Hi. - I spoke without enthusiasm, these cases were killing me and needed a distraction.

-Your voice sounds a little distant, are you okay?

-Just stressed. - I told him dryly and precise.

-You need a vacation, but you also need to eat, are we still up for lunch?

-Of course honey, we are, come pick me up at the usual time.

-Ok, see you later. - it was all I heard before ending the call, I looked at the serial killer's note again.

"Why do you want to play with me... Ugh, why me??!!" - I thought.

**POV Yves**

I stopped my car in front of the big building of Ha's law firm, our firm was formed with the best lawyers from different areas, including criminologists, ironic right? Well, our firm was hired by other companies or even in personal and special cases, my mother, besides being the boss, was also a great lawyer and was studying to become a judge, like I said, a lot of things happened on my dark past. My hand was sweating cold when I entered through the ridiculously large entrance door, my chest burned for the air that I didn't realize I was holding, I let it go feeling my tense body relax a little as I walked towards the central elevator, while I walked, everyone was looking at me with surprised looks which made me even more nervous, damn it, looks like they saw a ghost, I shook my head and entered the elevator along with other people that kept the same look, the employee that was in charge bringing the elevator to the floors people wanted to go, kept staring at me forgetting his duty which made me explode.

-GODDAMMIT! DID YOU LOSE SOMETHING ON ME? - in that same instant the boy widened his eyes even more and quickly nodded no.

I'm sorry, M... Miss Ha. - the boy stuttered like an idiot making me want to laugh, but then the thought of having to see the man that according to the laws of nature was my father, brought me to my previous state, I just huffed as I watched the people around me staring while the elevator kept going up. On each floor that that damned elevator stopped, my heartbeat went faster, I was sweating and my stomach was turning, I was about to throw up right there in that elevator when its doors opened and the boy from before looked at me cowardly, I just fixed my jacket and walked past him nodding my head, demonstrating the education that I learned by myself.

As soon as I stepped out of the elevator the secretary stared at me through her glasses, it wasn't the old lady that I knew since I was a little girl, the secretary got up giving me a big smile, she was blonde and I have to admit, she was really hot.

-Good Afternoon, you must be Yves, am I right? -she was wearing a grey suit so tight that made her boobs almost jump out, for a brief moment I just wanted to grab her and throw her on top of that small table and fuck her until she explodes with a mind-blowing orgasm, one that no man has ever given her. "Jesus, Yves, what a pervert, control yourself" I thought to myself.

I only smiled as a confirmation.

-Well, your father is waiting for you in his office.

"Your father" in that same instant I replaced the pleasure that I wanted to give her with one of hate that made me want to grab the pencil she had in her hair to hold it together and stab her, see her in pain, my hands were closed in fists and it got tighter when the damn door opened revealing the most disgusting man that I ever meet, sitting in his chair feeling big and powerful, without me even realizing it my breathing got heavier, I was practically breathless looking like I had just ran a marathon.

-Yeri, you can leave now. - the secretary only nodded and left closing the door, closing my only way out of that nightmare. Minseok stood up and walked towards me in slow steps -You have grown up so much daught...

-Don't you dare come any closer. - I interrupted him taking two steps back - Let alone call me that. - I spit the words in his face with a look of disgust, Minseok let out a heavy breath as he shook his head with a vague stare.

-Yves, when will you forget the past? Chaewon misses you. - my blood boiled instantly, how dare he use Chaewon as blackmail and excuse to get closer to me?

-SHUT UP! - I exploded taking three steps forward in his direction - SHUT THE FUCK UP! - my chest rose and fell rapidly, my hands were shaking and the will to break the big glass window surrounding his office and throw him off of the 20th floor was big. "Calm down, Yves" I spoke to myself, trying to control myself following the steps my shrink taught me, I closed my eyes and took a deep and slow breath, little by little controlling my breathing, I felt my body gradually stop shaking and my breathing return to normal, I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Minseok that had a worried look on his face, no, more than that, he was scared, bingo, I was in control.

\- I just came here to sign the damn receipts. - Minseok kept staring at me for a few more seconds before turning around and approaching his desk, he grabbed two papers from inside a briefcase with completely shaky hands.

-Here. - he handed them to me, I sat on the chair that was close to his desk and started reading what was written, my mother like the great lawyer she was, taught me since I was little girl to always read everything before signing... How do I remember? I don't know,I just know that I saved a lot of memories of my mother that any child would forget. Finishing reading them, I grabbed a pen that I carried in the pocket of my jacket and signed both papers, everything was in order as usual, I only extended the papers towards his desk, he grabbed and analyzed them.

-Okay, my job here is done. - I stood up from the chair, turned around and walked towards the door as quickly as I could and opened it, before exiting I looked behind, Minseok was watching me with the same look as usual, fear and sadness - I don't know how you are still alive. - I grumbled - I just want to let you know that from now on I'll be picking up my sister on my free time to spend time with her and if you complain... I will go to justice and take her custody from you and you know damn well that I have that power! - I bluffed.

Minseok swallowed dryly. I didn't wait to hear what he had to say, I turned around and closed his door harshly, I walked with firm steps towards the elevator without even giving time for the hot secretary to stand up and accompany me, I called the elevator that luckily was already on the 18th floor, I didn't have to wait for long. I entered the elevator ignoring the same boy from before and dosed myself in my thoughts all the way from the firm until my apartment. Today is the night of my live show and I don't know why but something tells me that something good will happen, and so I hope.

**POV Jung Jinsoul**

If there's something that messes a lot with my mind are sexual abuse cases, I know I'm a delegate and I'm used to these type of cases that have to face every day, but I'm also human, I see these 13 year old girls and I think about my younger sister Yeojin, just thinking about it makes my heart hurt, the cases are all different, from age to even gender, a lot of boys are abused too, I let out a tired sigh resting my back on the chair as I stared at all the cases on my desk, I looked away briefly to look at the clock, it was 10:00PM, maybe it's better to just go home and rest, and reschedule with the girls. I was finishing fixing my things, filing the last documents, I was determined to go home.

-JINSOULA.A.A.AAAAH! - Hyunjin's loud voice filled the room making me jump with fright - Let's go bitch, drink a little and dance, get together with some babes. - she finished with a wink making me roll my eyes.

My relationship with Hyunjin and Choerry during work hours is strictly professional, but outside work I give them certain freedoms, Choerry is my best friend and Hyunjin and I have been a little distant since I got engaged with Jackson, because going out with Hyunjin is not something really appropriate for an engaged girl like myself, but I love her company.

-Hyunjin, I'm dead tired and ...

-Don't even think about it, Jingolas, we are going to have fun, you are always working and when you're not, you are with that dude. - Choerry made a weird face that made me laugh with her dislike of my relationship with Jackson, I don't know why but she always tells me that her saint does not match his, so when we go out together she sees it as an opportunity and always tries to find me someone without even thinking twice. I let out a tired sigh, I guess I'll have to go now.

-Okay, we are going, but where's Heejin?

-I'm here. -Heejin was right behind Choerry, that's why I couldn't see her.

I heard two knocks on the door, we all turned around to see who it was. Jackson.

-Babe, let's go? - he smiled at me - Hello girls, everything okay?

-I would be if I didn't have to look at your face.

-CHOERRY! - I yelled, shocked with her answer.

-Jinsoul, I'll wait for you in my place, stop by, I’ll be with the girls. - she said turning around and leaving the room and with her, Heejin and Hyunjin.

-She doesn't like me, does she? - Jackson approached me hugging my waist.

-You have to forgive her, today was a hard day. - I said giving him my best smile - Jackson, I would like to go out with the girls today.

-Hmmm, can I know where you are going? - he asked.

-We are going to a club downtown. - at lunch I didn't tell him about almost getting hit by a car nor that the same person invited me to a club, he wouldn't like it.

-And why can't I go? - he asked seriously , which made me freeze, because I had no idea what to tell him.

-Ahh you can't be... because... - I stuttered.

-I get it, it's a girls night, right? - he assumed smiling and sealed our lips, my eyes widened in surprise.

-You know what, I'm too old for this, this is not like a pajama party. - I was angry with the way he spoke "girls night" - I just want to go out with my friends without you around, I want to be able to talk to Choerry without you two exchanging insults, I want a quiet night. - I blurted out and I don't know why I was telling him all that.

-Calm down, Jinsoul. - he said letting go of me, he seemed upset - It's okay, I see you are really stressed, go have fun with your friends.

-I'm sorry, I'm really stressed out. - I told him as I put some things in my bag, I was on my way out, I didn't want to take too long in the club too.

-Can I take you home? - he asked with a pleading face.

-No, go to your house, go drink with your friends, we need this.

-You know I'm not going anywhere without you.

-You don't know what you are missing. - I spoke dryly, I looked at the door and Chanyeol stood there waiting for a chance to speak -What can I do for you Chanyeol? - I asked and Jackson was looking at him with an annoyed face, they didn't like each other.

-I was wondering if you could give me a ride? - he asked awkwardly and I saw Jackson huff, Chanyeol always flirts with me, he's not one to throw away, on the contrary, he is blonde, tall and athletic, any women would go out with him, but I, as you all know, I'm engaged.

-Unfortunately I can't, Chanyeol. - I told him and heard Jackson chuckle, which angered me, why are men like this? Everything seems to be a competition, to see who wins the prize and Jackson should not behave like this, since the prize is his and no one else's - But Jackson can take you home. - I added smirking.

-What?! - Jackson almost yelled, which left me embarrassed, I gave him a look that could burn him alive - I mean, sure, let's go?

-Sure, there are no other options. - Chanyeol said turning around and going towards the exit which made me laugh.

-Are you seeing this? He provokes me.

-Honey, stop being a baby, see you tomorrow. - I said passing him, sealing our lips in a quick kiss and going towards the parking lot.

It was past midnight already and we were on the line to enter the club, on the line, I can't believe that I, after a long day of work, had the strength to get all dolled up and come to a club, and be stuck on the line, damn, just thinking about it makes me want to turn around and leave, but the girls look excited and they look really beautiful, I was particularly feeling stunning since I was wearing a white tight dress with a frontal zipper that cuts through it, Jackson loves seeing me in it, I smiled at the inappropriate thoughts that I was having, when I was interrupted.

-Jinsoul? -I looked behind and I could not believe.

-JUNGEUN?! OMG! - I screamed going towards her and hugged her, the girls were looking at me without understanding anything- How are you? You look breathtaking.

-Ahhh... I... I... - I stuttered - I'm just observing the place. - I said following Choerry to the bar, where Jungeun would work. The brunette said goodbye briefly and went through a door that led to the kitchen or something.

Heejin looked uncomfortable so I took the liberty of ordering drinks for us.

I don't drink, ma'am. - she said choking on her words when I gave her a red drink, I had no idea what it was, but it was delicious.

-Please, outside work I'm just Jinsoul and you are just Heejin, okay? - I said turning to the bar and giving Heejin's drink to Hyunjin before she ordered something. Jungeun was already behind the huge bar serving some people, there wasn't too much movement at the bar since this was not the only one inside this luxurious place. I was trying the best I could to not ask about the brunette with big brown eyes.

-Jinsoul, this place is amazing, look at all the hot guys in here. - Choerry said and I rolled my eyes, I already knew she was going to try and find me someone tonight, which would be in vain.

\- Let's go find a table and sit down. - I said and they all nodded, when I was turning around I felt someone touch my arm, I looked behind and it was Jungeun.

-I advise you to go to the place of the live shows, a friend of mine is going to sing today. - Jungeun said and I shuddered, it has to be her, but why the hell was I so nervous?

-Ughhh no, I don't want to watch a live show. - Choerry said and I rolled my eyes.

-I don't want either, Jinsoul. Let's dance! - Hyunjin said excitedly turning to Choerry, clapping her hands, me and Heejin rolled our eyes.

-Thank you for your advice, Jungeun. - I smiled at her and she nodded and went back to work -Heejin, do you want to go with me to see the live show?

-I would love to. - the shorter girl answered and I held her hand, I looked at Choerry and Hyunjin that automatically understood that I and Heejin wouldn't be staying with them.

I went to the place that appeared to be the one of the live shows, finally cutting off the noisy electronic sound, I was receiving stares and being hit on, if these guys knew what I carry underneath my dress, they wouldn't look at me like this, I smiled with this thought and Heejin looked really scared with everything, she clearly never been to a club before, but looks so beautiful, she is dressed appropriately to the occasion, with a black tight dress, revealing her beautiful curves and black high heels too, simply gorgeous.

We descended a staircase that led to another area bellow from where we were, there were some scattered tables, beanbags and couches, all very cozy, that was for sure the most luxurious place that I have ever seen, impeccable decor in black and red, it showed off lust, the stage was medium and had a big chandelier above.

-We can stay here. - I suggested to Heejin and she just nodded. We sat in a corner couch, there was a table in front of us, in which we placed our drinks, Heejin had ordered a juice and I was still drinking the red drink, I couldn't wait for the show to start.

**POV Yves**

-Hi sexy! – I said hugging Jungeun from behind.

-Dammit Yves, you kill me with that husky voice.

-Only if it's of pleasure. - I said winking at her and she hit me on the shoulder.

-I already told you that this body, you will never have.

-Enough flirting, give me the strongest drink you have please.

-Are you ready to party today, Yves?

-I'm always ready to party. - I smirked. I grabbed the glass of Whiskey that Jungeun handed me, I drank it all, which caused me to make a funny face and made Jungeun laugh. I stared at her intently and gave her my glass again for her to fill, I raised it as a thank you and then went to the back, where I would enter the stage.

It wasn't my turn to perform, I was always the main attraction, so there were always little shows before mine, which gives me enough time to get drunk, therefore I slayed, almost every time. I entered my dressing room and I didn't do much, I only reinforced the eyeliner, I didn't need to do much to have the men and women of this place wanting me.

I was going to look around, to see if I could find Chuu, I was feeling on fire, or maybe it was the effect of the strong whiskey that Jungeun made me. I left my dressing room and passed through some people I knew, when out of the corner of my eyes, I recognized her, it was her, or maybe not, she had her back towards me, going in the direction of the bar, she had beautiful curves, her hair completely flow, falling like a waterfall on her right shoulder, I approached her, asking God to be the brunette that I almost ran over, I said she was coming, I said.

-A drink would be great for a scare like that. - I said whispering in her ear, her body shuddered in a way that even not touching her I could feel the energy that it transmitted - I'm sorry for the scare, Miss Jung.

-When will you stop scaring me? - she asked smiling and I swear that felt my chest burning.

-I'm sorry.

-Have you noticed how many times you've said you were sorry today? -I smiled shyly at her observation, I entered the bar and grabbed two drinks and offered her one, she accepted it immediately.

-I hope you are having fun, Miss Jung.

-Please, just call me Jinsoul. - I nodded and walked away from her, heading towards a chair that was there, when I felt the presence of someone behind me which made me turn around.

-It's not time for your show yet, right? - I only nodded confirming it -Would you like to join us then?

-Us? - I asked confused.

-I'm here with a friend. - she said pointing to the table where she was sitting and then I saw a young woman sitting cross-legged watching everything with attentive eyes.

**POV Jung Jinsoul**

We were talking for some time now and Yves was adorable, she and Heejin seemed to be getting along really well, until she invited the bass player of her band to sit with us, from that moment on Heejin ignored us and was entertained in a talk with Changkyun. He seemed like a really nice guy, just by the care that he had with her.

-Hey, it’s our tum. – Yves said getting up - Shall we go, Changkyun?

-We shall. - he said as he kissed Heejin on the cheek.

\------

Yves has been on stage for a few minutes now and she is simply incredible, Hyunjin and Choerry were already with us and they were mesmerized just like I was, she is elegant and looks at everyone with superiority, that excites me, I had already drunk more than I had ever drank in all my life, but I couldn't care less, I was having fun. Hyunjin is by my side and she looks even more sexy than usual, God, what's happening to me?

-She's amazing. - Hyunjin said.

-She is, her voice is incredible.

-Ahh, of course, she's amazing at singing too. -Hyunjin said smirking.

-HYUNJIN! - I scolded her as l laughed.

-She seems happy to see you. -Hyunjin whispered in my ear and I shuddered, I should stop drinking.

-What are you talking about? - I asked and Hyunjin pointed to the stage, I looked at Yves and she was totally sexy, she moved slowly and was staring at me intently while she sang, I couldn't stop looking at her, she didn't break our gaze, we stayed like this for a long time until the lights went on on stage and Yves smirked at me - I'm going to the bathroom.

I got up and went with hurried steps towards the narrow metal door where was written "Women” in matte black, I opened it seeking air that I desperately needed, I was feeling too light, I went in the direction of the sink and wet my hands a little bit and ran them on my neck, feeling more refreshed but not enough, the alcohol was having an effect on me and I was already cursing for drinking too much, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, once, twice, three times and I felt a hand wrap around my waist pulling me backwards, I widened my eyes and looked in the mirror, it was Yves.

-What are you doing? - I asked completely immobile, her hands on my tummy making me shudder, I felt weak.

-I wanted to ask for your forgiveness again tonight. - she said with a smirk on her lips.

-For what?

-For this. - it was the last thing she spoke before turning me around and crashing our lips together, her breath was heavy, a mixture of mint and alcohol, which was making me even more drunk, I still had my eyes open, she was pressing harder on my lips and slowly started to ask passage with her tongue and I involuntary gave in, it was as if by instinct, when her soft tongue touched mine, I felt my body relax, like in an anesthesia, I closed my eyes, I led one of my hands to her hair and pulled on it lightly, which made her grab both my thighs and lift me up into the sink, we kissed with fervor, her right hand went into my hair and pulled on it causing me a pleasurable pain, with her left hand, she positioned it between my legs and tried to move it up until she felt something.

-What is this? - she separated our lips but remained close to me looking in my eyes.

-It's my gun. - I said feeling her breathless breath hitting my face.

-Why the hell do you have a gun? - she asked against my neck as she mistreated the place with kisses and bites, I was on fire, I felt my intimacy throbbing, it throbbed so much that it was hurting, with every hickey and with every bite I seemed to be burning.

I... - I breathed - I'm a cop, deputy to be more precise. - hearing the word "deputy" Yves immediately backed away from me to my surprise, I was breathless and I wanted more, the blood seemed to have vanished from her face.

-Deputy?


	3. The Cop (3)

**POV Yves**

That simple word of four syllables was enough to completely change my facial expression and somewhat my mood. This means that all this time, I could be sending evidence that incriminates me to this amazing girl that I just kissed and, with all modesty aside, kissed rather well? I can't process this right now. I freed my hands, that before, were intertwined over her really well designed hips, and brought them to my neck, rubbing the area and throwing the strands of hair that fell to my back, to the side. I took a deep breath and let out a warm minty air that was stuck on my lungs, making Jinsoul moan softly.

-Deputy? - I asked again, this time with less doubt and insecurity in my voice.

-Yes. - she answered a bit confused.

-So young. - I said trying to look natural and she seemed to understand - In which police station do you work in? - I asked pulling away a strand of hair that was falling in her eyes.

-I work at a police station a bit far from downtown. - Jinsoul informed, sought air and brushed the strands off her forehead, putting them behind her ears that held beautiful silver earrings - But why do you ask? Are you a criminal by any chance? - she asked with an ironic laugh bringing our faces closer together and it was then that I saw how drunk she was, she had her eyes half closed, almost falling asleep, she is so beautiful, leaving me hypnotized, she swung her legs, giving her a childish look which made me smile involuntarily, by being so drunk maybe she won't remember what happened here, maybe.

-Oh, no, of course not. - I lied and distanced myself from her. That information completely caught me off guard - I wanted to apologize again, for kissing you without your consent, I can't control myself sometimes.

I backed away this time going towards the sink's mirror, turning my back to her.

Jinsoul jumped off of the sink where she was and with hurried steps, reached me and before she could do anything, I held her waist and pressed hard on it. And right after, I brought my mouth to her ear, pressing our bodies together and licking her earlobe, and I felt her body shiver, well, since she may not remember this, it doesn't hurt to enjoy a little bit more, right? I brushed her hair to the side and went to seal our lips when I hear a very familiar voice on the other side of the door.

-Yves, baby, are you in there?

Chuu. I liked Chuu but we were getting too close for my liking.

-Chuu... - I whispered to myself but Jinsoul heard.

-Chuu? Who's Chuu? - she asked pushing me away.

-Yves, I miss you baby. - Chuu was whining on the other side.

-Okay, I get it. - Jinsoul said a little confused, she took two steps backwards and lost balance, I approached her quickly and held her again - Everything is okay, I'm okay. - she said dragging her voice, she looked even more drunk.

-I loved having to apologize to you, Miss Jung, now that you know where I work, come here any time you want. Bonne Nuit. - I said, holding her on the sink and walking away, I turned around partially, causing my hair to spin in a steady rhythm over my body. I felt her sweet woody smell falling behind as I left the bathroom. I didn't want her to come back, I didn't know who she was.

Those were my last words after losing myself in the dark as soon as I passed through the matte black door of the bathroom.

Chuu is the synonym of elegance.

-Chuu! - I said with little enthusiasm.

-Wow, I've been better received.

**POV Jung Jinsoul**

-I thought you left to resolve an urgent case at the precinct, or passed out on the way to the bathroom. - Hyunjin said ironically as she pushed open the black door of the bathroom, allowing for Choerry and Heejin to enter as well.

-I was just coming back to our table, you didn't need to come here. - I told her as I checked myself out in the mirror, getting ready to leave.

-And who said that we only came here to look for you, Jinsoul? - Choerry asked as she walked towards the mirror - I came here to fix my makeup, something that women usually do, you know?

-You don't need it. - I said regretting it immediately when I received a malicious look from Hyunjin, she was impossible and she made me nervous.

I turned my back to them and left immediately, going towards the bar. What the hell was happening to me? It's as if the mixture of alcohol and the sculptural body of the brunette with big brown eyes was driving me crazy. It's the first time I hook up with a woman, actually, I had some past experiences, but nothing as crazy and amazing and breathtaking as today. The minty taste of that mouth was heavenly. The velvety texture of her tongue clashing with mine, burning in excitement, was something inexplicable.

I descended the huge glass stairs that echoed the sound of my heels. My mind only wanted to rest, something that would stop its thinking and relax, going back home was not necessary. As soon as I saw the crowded bar in my line of sight, I internally jumped as if I had just won a trophy in a Muggle competition. Without further ado, I approached with hurried steps the place that had a sign with a red blood color, frantically signaling that they served drinks.

-Give me your strongest drink, please. - I ordered as I massaged my temples, and let out a tired sigh, I sat in the chairs distributed in front of the counter where the drinks were prepared.

-You seem to be in trouble. Why is your angelic face so worried? You should go home and ...

I interrupted the bartender that positioned the cup of mixing drinks on the table and wiped his hands on a cloth that was on his shoulders.

-Just give me what I ordered, please. - I spoke dryly, everything was spinning, Jackson came to my mind and I was about to have a nervous breakdown with all that happened just a few minutes ago.

Without saying any useless words, he just turned around searching for a bottle that I assumed to be the strongest among the thousand bottles that were displayed in matte black boxes, some stuck on the wall, while others supported by steel cables hanging off the ceiling. The yellow liquid filled the whole glass with ice, and my eyes lit upon seeing that.

-Here you go, ma'am. - the bartender said as he placed the glass on the counter.

I didn't say anything and just thanked God for that blessing right in front of me, begging to be attacked with fervor. And that's what I did. I brought the glass to my mouth, tilting it. The contact of the liquid with my dry tongue was pleasurable, and as soon as I swallowed, the same went down as if it was taking all my worries away and my organs together.

I moaned in pleasure.

-Give me your card, ma'am. - the bartender said from behind the counter, after feeling my vision blurry, I looked ahead and I could the see the brunette, she was talking with a girl, very pretty by the way, when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I felt her hot gaze on me, she then gave me a large smile and raised her glass in a greeting. Bitch. I tried to ignore and just focus on what I was doing, however, it was then that the same sentence was repeated in a louder tone - YOUR CARD, MA'AM!

-Why can't you go serve the other dozens of customers waiting for you and leave me alone? I'll give you the damn card! - I said and opened my small bag in search of the club card.

-Why so angry, Jinsoul? - I heard Jungeun's voice whisper near my ears.

-This son of a bitch! - I pointed to the bartender.

-Go serve the other customers, I'm already returning. Oh, and leave this bill on my tab. - Jungeun said and winked.

-There's no need, I have my card here, I'll pay. - I said while searching for my wallet inside my bag.

WAIT, WHERE IS MY WALLET?!

I roared loudly and stood up quickly from the chair, which caused me dizziness.

-Sit down and calm down, if you lost it, I'll search for it and bring it back to you.

-That if no one steals it! My documents are all there, I need them to work, holy fuck!

I stood up again, with complete stability in my body this time and I positioned my hand on my gun that was underneath my dress, marking it.

-What are you doing?! - Jungeun stood up from the chair and grabbed my hands with a worried look all over her face.

-I'm a police officer, Jungeun, I'm going to fix this.

-The best you can do right now is going back home and rest, I'll call you a cab, we’ll talk later, okay?

Before having the chance to mutter in discontent, Hyunjin, Choerry and Heejin approached the bar.

-What happened, Jinsoul? - Hyunjin asked.

-Nothing, nothing happened! - I said angrily as I fixed my dress.

-She argued with the bartender, lost her wallet with all of her cards and documents and she was refusing to pay the bill. - Jungeun said playfully.

-I DID NOT REFUSE ANYTHING! - I said humorless huffing - But the wallet part is true. - I involuntarily pouted.

-It had to be you, right Jinsoul? - Choerry ironically spoke and crossed her arms, huffing.

-What are you looking for, gorgeous? - I looked behind already feeling my legs tremble, I recognized the voice and everyone followed the voice that was behind me.

-Oh! I... I lost my wallet. - I said and felt everything spinning even more, I couldn't stay close to this woman - Yeah, I lost it. - I dragged out, the alcohol was present in every vein of my body.

-I just came back from the bathroom to retouch my lipstick and I didn't see anything. - she said smirking at me, obviously I knew why her lipstick got all smeared - Nothing ever goes missing in this club, but me and Jungeun are going to make sure that we find it, right Jungeun?

-Do you know each other? - Jungeun asked confused and Choerry also seemed to be very confused.

-Yes, Lippie. - Yves said - From an almost running over, now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. - she said getting closer and giving me a kiss on the cheek leaving the whole place warm - It was a pleasure to meet you, ladies. - she turned around and I just watched her disappear from my line of sight between the crowd.

-Who is she, Jinsoul? - Choerry curiously asked.

-I don't know who she is, but I felt the sexual tension in the air. - I heard Hyunjin speaking from the other side which made me blush.

-Long story. - I tried to end the subject.

-But I want to know. - Dammit! Choerry can be very persistent when she wants to.

-Hang on, Jinsoul is not in a good state to be explaining anything now. Go home, Jinsoul, I'll take you, there's no danger since I didn't drink anything alcoholic. - Heejin said as she approached me, holding my arm -Then we'll figure something out regarding your documents and cancel all of your cards.

-You are right, thank you, Heejin, honestly. - I thanked Heejin and she just nodded - You girls are staying? - I asked as I took two steps back due to my drunkenness.

-The night is just beginning for us, baby. - Choerry said laughing and Hyunjin accompanied her.

-Okay ladies, I'll see you later, bye. - I waved weakly with my hand - Oh, Jungeun, thank you for this. - I said handing her my personal card - Call me, I want to pay this bill.

-I'll call, but not to talk about bills. - Jungeun said smiling, taking the card from my hands.

Heejin and I followed to the exit door. We passed by the security guards and by the people that were still on line to enter. We walked to my car that luckily was close. I got comfortable and Heejin started the car. The whole way was made in silence, being broken when she parked in front of my building.

-You are home. - Heejin said while she turned off the car.

Thank you very much, again. I didn't want our first night out to be like this. I hope you are not upset and that you want to go out again, but on a hassle-free way, of course. - I smiled.

-What?! Not at all, Jinsoul, incidents happen all the time and we can't avoid them. - Heejin winked and I got out of the car and said goodbye with a weak hand wave.

-Tomorrow morning I'll bring your car. - she said.

-I'm not waking up early tomorrow, Heejin, but I'll warn the lobby - we smiled and I left, Heejin was waiting for me to enter the building.

I passed by the lobby and followed to the elevator, begging for same to only stop at the 8th floor. As soon as the doors opened, I walked to apartment 105, opening it.

-Home sweet home. - I dragged out as I took off my heels and threw them somewhere and then, threw my phone on the couch.

-You're home already? I thought you were going to take longer. - Jackson approached me and gave me a quick peck on the lips, I backed away in surprise, I don't know why but it didn't feel right to kiss Jackson, not today.

-Hmmm, I thought I told you not to be here today and ... - I was interrupted.

-Is everything okay? You look really drunk.

-Of course I'm okay, or did you forget that I always carry this beauty with me? - I said and took off the gun that was between my legs - And what's the problem of being drunk? I told you not to come here.

-I'm sorry, Jinsoul, I just wanted to make sure that you arrived home safely, you are a delegate, you have a name to uphold, you can't be seen in public like this. - he said coming closer holding my waist, I was losing balance while taking off my dress, he was right, but today I didn't want to listen to anything.

-It's okay, I'm sorry. - I said almost closing my eyes, I was warm in his strong arms - I just didn't want you to see me like this.

Jackson laughed and I smiled tiredly at him as I headed to my room, begging for a bath. Quiet and a good night's sleep was all I needed, tomorrow I wouldn't be at the precinct but something told me I would have to listen to Choerry all day long.

**POV Yves**

I had already said goodbye to Chuu, I'm not the type of woman that hooks up with several women in one night, I just like to change the menu, but when I'm with one, If I like her, I stay with her, well in this case, Jinsoul had already left but I wasn't in the mood to be with another.

I was at the bar where Jungeun was and I was calmly sipping on my whiskey as my mind burned, I was waiting for Jungeun to finish serving some people so she could start her interrogation.

-So Yves... - she started and I arched my eyebrow.

-So what?

-From where do you know Jinsoul?

-I told you already, from an almost running over, I almost ran her over. -I answered without interest - What about you?

-We went to school together, she was my best friend. - Jungeun said with a nostalgic look.

-What happened? - I asked while I slid my pointer finger on the edge of the glass.

-Different paths, now she's a deputy, I'm so happy that I got to see her. –Jungeun now opened a large smile and seeing her happy is one of my day-to-day goals, I love her like a sister, she was with me on the hardest moments of my life and mainly, she was the one that helped me with my father, I'm very grateful to her in every way, she saved my life.

-Do you know in which police station she works? - I tried to ask without showing interest.

-No. - Jungeun answered and looked thoughtful - Wait, she gave me her personal card. - The brunette crouched and then placed the card on the counter, I grabbed it. On the card there was no info about her police career, but her career as a psychologist, that was expected, cops don't carry cards saying "Hey, I'm a police officer and I work in such place", they carry badges.

-Here. - I handed over the card to Jungeun without informing her of my new discovery, I was about to drink one more sip of my drink when I saw Jungeun open a large smile to someone behind me.

-Hey, can I help you with anything? - Jungeun asked all smiley, I smirked and I could notice that she was flirting with the brown haired girl - Another drink?

-Oh! No, I don't feel too good. - said the other athletic brunette in front of me, she looked at me from time to time - We need to leave, can you please call us a cab?

-Please, I can't let Jinsoul's friends leave with an unknown person at this hour. - the hell was Jungeun saying? She doesn't have a car - My shift just ended and Yves is going to take me home, she can take you too. -She said and I widened my eyes, I almost spit my drink on the glass again which resulted in some coughs - Right, Yves?

-Oh, please, we don't want to bother, we'll take a cab. - said the girl that from time to time smirked at Jungeun.

-No, it's okay, I'll take you. - I said taking a last sip from my drink and standing up - Let's go.

-I already said you don't have to. - the young lady insisted.

-I'm sorry, what's your name? - I asked ignoring what she had just said.

-Kim Hyunjin. - she said and I looked at the other arching my brow.

-I'm Choi Choerry , at your disposal. - the brunette introduced herself and made an awkward salute that made me laugh, accompanied by Hyunjin and Jungeun.

-Jungeun, put Miss Choi's and Miss Kim's bills on my tab, please. - I said grabbing from Hyunjin's hand the cards from the club, she seemed surprised but didn't say anything.

We waited for Jungeun to close the tab and fix everything. They blinked slowly, I saw several men with hungry eyes looking at them, they are such assholes, I bet they can only pick up drunken women and they barely have strength to react, women get so vulnerable with alcohol, I had already witnessed some scenes that honestly, I rather forget.

I arrived home, I was exhausted, I had played with fire today. I threw my bag on my bed and took off my clothes, I was naked, I passed by my bed and grabbed my robe, putting it on. I opened my bag and checked my phone quickly to see if I had any messages, only from Chaewon, wishing me a good night, like usual, I smiled involuntarily. I poured the contents of my bag on my bed and now I could do some investigation.

-Hello, Jung Jinsoul. - I whispered seeing the young deputy's wallet in the middle of my things that were spread on my bed, I walked to the left side of my bed sitting and resting my back against the headboard, I stretched my hand to the small nightstand opening a drawer and grabbing my pack of cigarettes and my lighter, I took one cigarette and brought it to my mouth right after lightening it up, I closed my eyes and pulled as hard as I could letting the nicotine invade me and burn my throat, memories of this revealing night came to mind, I let out the smoke and shook my head as a smile played on my lips while recalling the hot body of the korean deputy, I opened my eyes and looked at the wallet that was on my hand, that by mere coincidence was found by me.

_\--Flashback On--_

I left the bathroom completely troubled and shaken with a crazy will to return there and fuck that deputy against one of the bathroom sinks, but unfortunately, who plays with too much fire eventually burns, it was nice that Chuu showed up, without her I don't know how I would find the will to "run away" from those curves, I chuckled as Chuu stared at me with a confused look.

-Heyyy... - Chuu was snapping her fingers close to my face - C'mon Yves, are you seriously going to ignore me tonight? - I shook my headtrying to get rid of those thoughts.

-Ye... Yes Chuu, I... I'm not in the mood. - I answered looking to the side and seeing Jinsoul leave the bathroom completely drunk, a lot of people were around which made it easier for her not to see me, I shouldn't leave her alone in that state but apparently it wasn't going to be easy to get rid of Chuu now.

-It was with her that you were in the bathroom, right Yves? - I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath counting to 3 before looking at her again.

-Listen, Chuu, you know the rules and yes, I was with her, but I wasn't doing anything special, just took her to the bathroom. We are not in a relationship so, please, no interrogation.

When I finished speaking I simply turned around and walked into the bathroom without even waiting to hear what Chuu had to say, I bet nothing, because there was really nothing to be said, I and she never had anything more than just sex without commitment, so she had no right to be acting like that. I entered the bathroom and went towards the place where the sinks were in a huge marble counter, I opened one of the taps and put my hands under it in a cupped form, accumulating as much water as possible in order to bring it to my face, freshening up, after I grabbed a tissue and dried all the water from my face and once I finished, I grabbed the red lipstick from my pants pocket and applied it on my lips, leaving them even more redder, as I was checking myself one last time on the mirror I noticed an object on the floor, I turned around and got closer, picking it up. It was what I imagined, a wallet, I promptly opened it to see if there was any document that would identify its owner and as I hoped, there was. "Jung Jinsoul" that was the name that was in all the documents and cards, including her deputy-card.

_\--Flashback Off--_

My gaze was fixed on the wallet in my hand, I was confirming where her precinct was, and by coincidence or life's misfortune, it was the precinct that was investigating my murders, I felt a chill go through my body, I could've delivered it to her as soon as I found it but I wouldn't miss the opportunity to meet her precinct, yes, I was decided to deliver it personally, after all, you know that arouse that comes with danger? Well, I want it, I opened a broad smile and got up dropping the wallet on my nightstand, I turned off the rest of the cigarette on the ashtray and went to the bathroom, I took off my silk robe and immersed in the warm water that clashed on my body making it relax.

As I finished my long minutes bath I went to bed, Chaewon's text gave me the idea of picking her up tomorrow for a walk, my sister was growing up, she's a teenager and I could barely accompanied her growth, I grabbed my phone and sent her a text:

Yves: Hey,Chaewon, I miss you. I was wondering if you wanna go out with me tomorrow? I really miss you. Lots of kisses. Goodnight.

I locked my phone and rested my body inside the covers, I lie on my back and stared at the ceiling, flashes from tonight didn't get out of my head and in all of them the delegate was present. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to dive into a deep sleep, I was extremely tired. Facing Minseok followed by another work night and almost having sex with the woman that's been after me for months in hope to see me behind bars, yeah I was literally playing with a huge amount of fire.


	4. Balans

**POV Jinsoul**

9:40AM

I woke up unintentionally due to a fucking headache. Today is my day off at work, the best day for me to sleep in, but the result of a drunken night hit me with full force accompanied by a tremendous hangover. I made a big effort to sit up in bed, feeling strong twinges in my head and with them a small flashback that left me dizzy and nauseated. I brought my two hands to my temples and massaged them trying to relieve myself from the unbearable pain, I closed my eyes and a few memories knocked in my head, among them the disappearance of my wallet followed by the kiss that me and Yves shared. I opened my eyes and looked to the side seeing a tray with breakfast, I stretched my arm grabbing the silver colored tray, bringing it closer to me and putting it on my lap, my eyes swept the tray where there's a bowl containing fruit with a beautiful color, toast, a generous bar of butter and papaya juice, even though I really enjoy eating what caught my attention was a piece of paper that was there, I picked it up and opened it:

"Good Morning, baby, I woke up really early, I had to take care of some things at the company and I didn't want to wake you up, after all it's your day off, instead I left a tray with breakfast, I hope you like it, be back for lunch. Love you. Oh! I left some medication for your hangover next to the bowl of fruit. xoxo"

I opened a wide smile when I finished reading the note. Jackson was definitely the perfect man, hardworking, polite and extremely gorgeous, and you cheated on him. My subconscious brought it to reality giving me a shock and making me realize the mistake I made, a big weight of conscious fell on me, I cheated on Jackson and as a reward he leaves me this extremely cute note accompanied by an amazing breakfast, I cheated on Jackson with a woman that I barely know, I didn't know anything about her, I palmed my forehead with my hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I repeated several times in my mind. I don't know for how long I stared at Jackson's note, maybe for long minutes, I kept staring until I got to the conclusion to leave this between me and my subconscious. Even though my subconscious isn't helping me by bringing last night's memories, it wasn't really a betrayal, I mean, it was, but it was only a kiss, a fucking hot kiss. Screw this, it was just a kiss and I don't want this one kiss ruining my engagement, I wasn't going to see her again, I was never going back to that club, it was more than decided. Another strong pang hit my head reminding me to take the medicine, so I picked it up and swallowed it accompanied by a sip of papaya juice, now I only needed to wait for its effect.

I ate my entire breakfast and got up to do my chores despite the torturous hangover, little by little the apartment was getting clean, after finishing my chores, I picked up my phone and called the bank to cancel all of my cards and asking for others as soon as possible, I did the same with my documents. After long minutes resolving the problem of my lost wallet, I received a text from Choerry:

_Choerry: Hey drunken XD how's the hangover? hdhedlqjdegd_

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

_Jinsoul: Choerry, don't be ridiculous, I'm dying and you are laughing? You know very well that you can lose your job be of it._

_Choerry: Geez! I can't even joke around anymore. I just wanted to use the little free time I have and ask my sweet best friend if she's okay and tell that Heejin left her car in front of her building and the keys are in the lobby, you're welcome._

_Jinsoul: Omg, that's right, my car, thank you, Choerry and tell Heejin that I really appreciate her help, I'll talk to you later, I have to solve some things around here._

The sound of the doorbell made me look away from my phone and look in the direction of the door that showed Jackson getting in clumsily with his work briefcase, but not only that, he was carrying something behind his back, his posture made me laugh which caught his attention.

-What are you laughing about, my beautiful drunken?

-Ughhh no, you too? Look, I don't deserve this, ya'know?

Jackson laughed, he approached me sealed our lips, and when we parted he withdrew his hand from behind his back revealing a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

-I'm sorry, baby. - Jackson grinned, my eyes brightened when I saw him like this, as if it was yesterday that we had our first date. I didn't wait any longer, I brought my hands to his neck and pulled his face closer once again making his lips connect with mine, Jackson put his hands on my waist pulling my body closer to his, I closed my eyes and slowly he asked entrance with his tongue and I promptly gave in, opening my mouth, his tongue met mine causing a nice feeling that made me sigh between the kiss that was only cut by the lack of air in our lungs, we ended the kiss with a sequence of pecks, I opened my eyes slowly facing Jackson's pair of brown iris, as much as Jackson is clingy he is good for me, he's like a safe haven, maybe because it all started as great friendship that with time turned into love, I smiled involuntarily, I don't know Jackson for years, like know my friends, but the short time that I was with him, he made me feel good and always helped me, always so thoughtful, from friendship to love.

-Babe. - Jackson called.

-Yes? - I stopped daydreaming and looked at him paying attention to what he was going to say.

-Where are we going for lunch? - Jackson asked while giving me light kisses on my shoulders causing light chills.

-I don't know... - I purred due to his touches, before speaking again I felt something vibrate on my pocket followed by the typical cell phone ring, Jackson promptly backed away from me giving me space to answer the phone, I took the phone from my pants pocket and brought it to my ear without checking who it was.

-Hello?

-Unnie! I missed you so much!

Jackson was staring at me and by my smile he could see that it was someone special.

-Yeojin! I missed you too! How are you? How are things at the boarding school? Are you liking it? - I bombarded her with questions.

-Calm down, unnie. - Yeojin laughed on the other side of the call making me miss her even more - I'm okay and I really, really, really miss you so much, boarding school is pretty cool just as I thought it would be, classes are great and I've made a lot of friends.

-That's amazing Yeojin, I truly miss you a lot, I want to see you so badly.

-Wellll… That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. - Yeojina made a brief pause leaving me a little nervous, the sound of the doorbell filled the apartment, I just looked at Jackson that nodded and went towards the door.

-Just tell me Yeojin, I'm getting nervous - I told her.

-Did you know that it's rude to leave your visit waiting at the door? - the sound of that voice made my body freeze, I turned around slowly staring at my little sister who was no longer that little tiny ball, but a pre-teen girl. I threw my phone on the couch and ran to her, hugging her really tight against my chest, she did the same which made her laugh while a weeping started, I couldn't control myself and started crying too.

-I missed you so much, little bean. - I spoke between sobs.

-Me too, unnie. - she said sighing with her head buried in the crock of my neck. We stayed like this for a long time, just hugging and getting comfort in each other's company, like I had said, Yeojin is really beautiful, a little smaller than me, I pulled back a little and looked in her eyes and she did the same smiling, that smile... Yeah, that smile hasn't changed.

-Yeojin, what do you think of coming with me and Jackson to lunch and spend the rest of the day with us? Today is my day off. - Yeojin looked at Jackson staring at him from head to toe, and from her facial expression I could tell that she didn't like him. "Another one to the list of people that doesn't like Jackson" whispered my subconscious. Yeojin looked away from him and looked at me opening a forced smile.

-Of course, I have a lot to tell you. - I preferred not to question her attitude, at least not now in front of Jackson.

-Shall we go then? - I asked excitedly.

-Let's go. - she answered while Jackson only nodded.

**POV Yves**

It didn't take too long and I was already in front of the Ha's mansion. It was ridiculous how much that was over the top, I even felt a shiver as I remembered my childhood at that place.

The gates opened and the man that was in the booth looked at me and smiled, I only nodded, I couldn't smile back, I was taken aback by all the bad memories. I parked at the entrance and walked through the big door, I was greeted by Lisa, the housekeeper, she's an old lady and she's been with my family since I wore diapers, if I can call it a family.

-Yves, my sweet girl. - she greeted me while she came closer with teary eyes, she gave me a warm hug, it's been a long time since someone has hugged me like this, consequently I felt my eyes teary too -I missed you so much.

-Lili. - that's how I affectionately called her - I missed you too. - it seemed like we didn't want to cut our contact, it's been a really long time since the last time I was at that house, every time I met with Chaewon, I always went to her school, because I didn't like the feelings that that place transmitted me.

-Did you come to see Chaewon? - she asked.

-Yvesss! - Chaewon yelled as she saw me at the front door, and quickly descended the stairs, giving me a tight hug.

-Chaewon! - that's all I could say, I stayed for about 5 seconds smelling the collar of her shirt, how I missed that smell.

-I hope you stay for lunch, Yves. - Lili said.

-I'm sorry, I can't, I only came to pick up Chaewon. - Lisa gave me a sad look and I sighed seeing her like that, but I couldn't risk seeing that man.

-I understand sweetie, but please come more often.

-I promise to always come, Lili. - I said hugging her again, a very tight hug, I really needed to see this woman more times.

We said goodbye and Chaewon entered in the car with me, she was looking around, analyzing every little corner of the car.

-You must get paid really well at that club. - she said admired.

-I get paid what I'm worth there, but you know that the money doesn't only come from there, right? - We were already outside the gardens of that house and I sighed in relief as I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Minseok's car enter the mansion.

-I know, Yves, I'm just kidding, geez! - she said and I huffed -You get really stressed when you go back home.

-I have my reasons, Chaewon, let's not talk about it. - I said turning on the radio.

-Can I at least choose the place? - she asked and I let out an ironic chuckle.

-As if you need to tell me, I already know where you want to go.

-Really? Interesting... Let's see if you really do know.

The whole way Chaewon told me all the news, she told me about all the pranks she and her friends pulled, she told me that she's almost dating a boy, which made my heart knot, she was growing up so fast and I had barely noticed.

I parked in front of the restaurant already seeing a small movement, the place was small, but very cozy. I, Chaewon and mom used to come here sometimes, it was her favorite place.

-Balans! - she exclaimed -You remember. - she said with the most beautiful smile in the world and I felt my heart warm.

-Did I guess correctly? - I asked convinced.

-No, but you surpassed everything that I had thought. -we exit the car and I just carried my bag, Chaewon decided to leave her backpack inside the car.

-Where did you want to go? - I asked and we were already being greeted by a very elegant man.

-I wanted to go to your place, I wanted to cook you a pasta that learned. - she said and I got sad, I didn't usually take Chaewon to my apartment, I could count on my fingers the times she was there, I always end up taking her out to eat something and then she returns home, I think she misses the familiar environment with me, I cursed myself for not having thought of that before.

-If you want, we can go, there's a little market near here, we can buy everything you need. - I spoke with one breath.

I pushed the door and entered the place, letting Chaewon enter as well. We were greeted with the amazing smell of food.

-Yves, its fine here, come. - she pulled me by the arm and we sat in two chairs next to the wall. We ordered, we actually didn't even choose, think we already knew what we wanted, what my mom used to order every time we came here.

-Are you sure, Chaewon? We can still cancel our orders. - I told her still blaming myself.

-Yes, I'm sure. - she smiled and I smiled back.

-Yves?

-Yes? - I asked distracted looking at my phone.

-You could fix things with our father. - I looked at her and I felt my blood boil, I didn't want to exalt myself with Chaewon, because we don't spend too much time together, so I counted to 10 before answering.

-Chaewon... - I said takings deep breath and she was looking at me curiously- He is not my father and I will never forgive the things he did, ok?

-Yves, nobody ever tells me what happened between you, don't you think it's time to tell me? I'm a big girl now. - I looked at her and honestly, she was becoming a beautiful woman, but if it's up to me, Chaewon would never know of my father's shenanigans.

-You were really young and I thank god for that, but I don't want to talk about it. - I told her and she sighed - Does he treat you well?

-He's my dad, Yves, why wouldn't he treat me well? - Great, that's all that I needed to know, that Chaewon is treated nicely, at least that.

-Great! -when I was about to complete the sentence I looked at the restaurant's door and I could see what appeared to be unbelievable, destiny was playing with me, it was her, Jinsoul, she was accompanied by a guy, taller than her and very handsome, to her side was a young girl, with similar features like hers, I had the will to leave when I noticed that they were going to seat near us, by luck she sat with her back turned to me, God, she was beautiful, it seems that casually she can be even more beautiful.

Chaewon was messing around on her phone and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the table that was in front of us, Jinsoul kept hugging the young girl that was seated next to her and kissed all over her cheeks, I caught myself smiling at that scene.

-Yves, you haven't started eating. - Chaewon noted - What are you looking at? - she tried to follow my gaze but I promptly stopped staring at Jinsoul's table.

-I'm not looking at anything, eat.

I played a little with the silverware on my plate and then looked back at her table, but the blonde wasn't there anymore, only the young girl and the guy, he had jumped one chair and was now seating next to the girl that seemed a bit uncomfortable, they talked and he smiled, God, those teeth seemed whiter than mine, I think he's probably Jinsoul's boyfriend and the girl, well, she looked too old to be her daughter, she was probably a relative, sister, maybe. I was paying attention, trying to hear what they were saying, but it was useless, the girl wasn't very pleased with the guy, he then said something and she scowled and froze with the girl, she seemed not to breathe, I quickly stood up, thought about going there and see if everything was okay, when I looked to my right and saw Jinsoul returning, the guy then went back to his seat and the girl got up, probably to go to the bathroom.

-Chaewon, I'll be right back. - I said following the girl's steps. I entered the bathroom and she had her hands flat on the marble sink staring at herself in the mirror, she was pale.

-Hi! - I said coming closer, she just looked at me and nodded - You don't seem to be feeling alright.

-I'm fine. - she affirmed.

-It's not what it looks like.

-Do you have a sister? - she asked and I was surprised by her question.

-Yes, I have a sister.

-And do you like her boyfriend's? I mean, is she old enough to date?

-Yes, she's old enough to date, but I don't like any being of the male gender that comes near her. - I said serious and she laughed.

-I don't like my sister's boyfriend's either, they are all idiots. - she seemed to want to vent.

-Men are like that. - I said and she smiled agreeing.

-It was nice talking to you, now I'll return to my lunch. - she said passing by me.

-Okay, take care.

-Hey? - she asked turning around to face me.

-Yes?

-Are your eyes real? I mean, they are big and beautiful? - I smiled with her question.

-They are like this since I was born. - I answered winking at her.

-They are beautiful. - she said smiling and I just nodded, she turned around again and left. After leaving the bathroom and returned to the table and Chaewon was still focused in the device that was in her hands.

-You still haven't moved the silverware in the food?

-As if you stayed in the bathroom for years, right Yves?

-Still. You'll be weak if you don't eat at the right time. - I said in an ironic tone and I saw her face form an expression of anger.

-Really, Yves? I'm not a kid anymore, I don't need a babysitter, and look who's talking, I'm the one that should be calling you out. - she said huffing.

As much as that was a cliche phrase, she was absolutely right. I and Chaewon didn't live together anymore like we used to. I didn't know when it was going to be the next time I'd get to see her, so, every time we go out, I worry, trying to fill what I feel it's missing.

My head tried to focus in that moment, in Chaewon and in the short time we had available, however, I have a hard head and I wanted, at any cost, observe Jinsoul. Perhaps this sounds crazy, but it was something uncontrollable. I busied my thoughts with a generous sip of the water that's in front of me, in the center of the table laden with food.

-Moving on... How are things, Chaewon?

-Everything is normal. Like I told you, I'm almost dating and it's amazing. - Chaewon spoke with a relaxed look, but I wasn't present, my conscious was in charge of my body's commands, and holy shit, it wasn't possible.

Chaewon cleared her throat and reinforced her last word.

-Amazing... Don't you think?

-Oh, I'm sorry, sure, I think so. - I spoke slowly moving the silverware between my fingers, collecting a bit of salad and with the help of the knife, cutting a little piece of the steak I loved.

-You are so... distracted, what happened, Yves?

-Nothing happened, don't worry. Just a few things at work, but it won't disturb us. - I brought the glass filled with wine to my mouth, tasting the liquid and winking confidently at Chaewon.

**POV Jinsoul**

I love this place. I always come with Jackson when it's possible, since our schedules are tight due to work. I didn't expect Yeojin to come visit so soon, but it's good, her presence and her contagious happiness made my hangover disappear in a blink of an eye. I was apprehensive to find Yves here, it seemed like a bad joke, I decided to sit with my back turned to her, surely she saw me, I felt eyes on me and certainly it was hers.

I was trying to distract myself with the news that Yeojin was telling me, but something told me that I had to talk to her, at least greet her, after all I'm a mature adult, I face my problems head on, right? I warned that I was going to the bathroom and stood up, I turned around and looked at her, her eyes were hot on me, I passed by a few tables, without cutting our eye contact, the bathroom was a little ahead on the right from where she was seated, when I was close enough, I gave her a brief smile and nodded, there, I did my part, I couldn't be rude to her, she smiled broadly and I continued my way to the bathroom, "bathroom" I thought to myself, what a great idea.

-It seems that we always run into each other in bathrooms, right Miss Jung? - I froze at the bathroom's door when I heard her voice.

-I'm sorry. - I said turning around and looking at her, I needed to be firm

\- I'm here with my family.

Yves opened the bathroom's door and made a signal for me to get in and so I did, she entered too, closing the door behind us.

-I have something that belongs to you. - she said ignoring my cold shoulder.

-And what would that be?

-I found your wallet.

-Oh my God, my wallet, are you serious? - I said opening a broad smile.

-I am. – Yves said bringing her right hand to her messy sexy hair and throwing it to the side, making me sigh, she looked like a work of art, two more strokes and she would be untouchable.

-Well then, give it to me.

-I'm sorry, I don't carry around other people's wallets on my jacket's pocket. - she said with an ironic tone, she approached the sink and opened the tap letting the water wash her hands.

-Oh! Of course, I'm sorry. - I said awkwardly.

-That's okay, I can bring it tomorrow at your work place, if you want.

-Have you ever been in a police station before, Miss Yves?

-Ran by a woman? Never, first time. - we laughed and I softened up, she seemed mature enough and she also understood that I was here with someone, she passed by me and I felt her minty smell

\- See you tomorrow then, Miss Jung.


	5. The Hunt

**POV Yves**

After spending some time with Chaewon, she got a call, it was her "boyfriend", so she asked me to take her home, I was a bit disappointed, but I didn't want to disrupt her romance, after all, I had her age once and I know how exciting everything is. I thanked the heavens that Minseok didn't come out to greet me, I said goodbye to Chaewon with a big and tight hug promising to pick her up soon and spend some days at my house, I walked to my silver Volvo entering it, without further ado I started the car and left, escaping the place that once I called home, turning just around the corner I abruptly braked the car, squeezing the steering wheel, my eyes quickly watered and a few tears ran down my face, I leaned my head on the steering wheel, I don't believe that I wasn't being strong enough. "So many years have passed, Yves.' I murmured to myself, but going to that house really didn't do me any good, memories came in full force making me dizzy, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling as much air as I could and letting it out right after, trying to control myself and get rid of the mess that my head became in a few minutes.

After my alarm went off, I cussed, indicating my bad mood that day, I slept alone and hadn't planned for it, I thought about calling Chuu last night, but I thought it would be best to take some time apart after that little scene in the club, sometimes when things get out of my control I lose my patience and it was like this that I was this morning, without patience for anything.

I only drank a black coffee, made by me with such distaste that when I brought it to my mouth I felt my stomach turn and my body stiffen in alert, it was strong and bitter, like me that morning.

I grabbed my Volvo's keys and went towards the garage with my phone at hand searching for a phone number.

-Hello... - dragged the voice on the other side on the line.

-Be ready in 10 minutes, I'm coming.

-What? - it was all I heard before ending the call.

The streets of Seoul were increasingly becoming harder to drive on, a lot of hurried and dumb people behind the wheel and that was making my day even worse. I was wearing dark sunglasses, my eyes burned and I was wearing combat boots, which made me cuss mentally, it was a hellish heat in that city and I'm sure I'd suffer.

I parked the car in front of the humble house and started honking, hated arriving at someone's house and honk, I consider it rude, but really knowing Jungeun, if I don't honk until her neighbors complain, she would just leave me hanging for hours. Jungeun's curves passed by the door and damn, she looked deliciously sexy. Her breasts were being supported by a blood red bra, visible in her white shirt and her really well drawn ass inside a black skirt. The noise her heels produced when they touched the ground was horrible, but bearable and by her face, I could also see that she was in a bad mood. Great, I wasn't in the mood to talk anyways.

-Can I know where we are going? - she asked as she opened the car's door.

-To Jinsoul's workplace. - I answered starting the car, Jungeun was going to turn on the radio when I swatted her hand away.

-Ouchhh! - she grumbled - Why can't I turn on the radio?

-Music makes people happy and I just want to enjoy my bad mood today. - I said as picked up my bag from the back seat, without losing control of the car.

-You are going to kill us, Yves. - muttered Jungeun.

-I want to die sooner anyways.

-God, you are such an asshole, don't talk to me today, I don't want to get upset. - she said and I threw my bag in her lap.

We were in silence for a few minutes until she broke it.

-Yves?

-You decided to talk to me now?

\- I have no choice. - she chuckled - Why are we going to Jinsoul's workplace?

\- I thought you were never going to ask. - I said while opening my bag that was in her lap.

-Just tell me what you want and I take it. - she swatted my hand, motioning for me to keep my attention on the road and I rolled my eyes.

-Her wallet, it's in there and ...

-YOU FOUND IT? - she screamed.

\- Kim Jungeun…Kim Lip...Lippie... speak in a lower volume please. - "sorry” I heard her whisper -Yes I did, and you are returning it.

We parked in front of the police station, and I was decided to not go in until Jungeun began grumbling about being afraid of the environment and l gave in.

-Can I help you? - I heard a voice from behind us, I turned around and a very pretty girl smiled tireless.

-We are looking for Deputy Jung Jinsoul. - I said serious.

-I'm sorry, she's a little busy right now, is it related to a case?

-Look! - I said with no patience at all - Just tell her that Kim Jungeun is here, she'll want to see her.

She swallowed dryly, probably scared by my lack of education, which it's kind of funny, I was scaring a police officer. She just nodded and disappeared from my line of sight. The girl returned with a sarcastic smile on her lips which made my blood boil of hate.

-Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but Deputy Jung left in an operation and there's not an exact time for her return, would you like to leave a message?

-No, it's personal. - I said rolling my eyes and Jungeun gave me a gentle nudge, as a request to be more polite.

-You could leave her a message, but like the ma'am said, it's ... - she paused and looked at me from head to toe, to then complete - personal, either you wait or come back later. - I looked to the side and rolled my eyes huffing.

-That's okay, wait, thank you. - I brought my right hand to my black hair throwing it to the side, leaving it more rebel than normal and turned away, I walked towards the chairs and sitting down near a cuffed man.

-Psiuuuuu... Hey, doll. - called the hideous man next to me, he had a dirty appearance and seemed drugged, had a wry smile on his lips and his eyes didn't leave my cleavage, I stared at him with a disgusted face.

-Yes?!

-How about you relieve me here? - I scrunched my brows, pig, disgusting, I opened my mouth to talk, but before I started cussing him I was interrupted by a sweet and authoritative voice.

-Don't worry, when the other inmates find out why you were arrested they'll gladly relieve you, I'm not sure if you are going to like it though.

I averted my eyes from the man and looked in the direction of that sweet voice, it was Jinsoul, she had an upright and authoritarian posture, wearing a white blouse underneath a bullet proof vest, which made her extremely sexy and attached to it was her deputy badge, skinny jeans with a belt where she carried her gun among other things and in her thigh she carried another gun.

-Officer Kwon, what is this disgusting man doing outside a cell? Go and take him to one where he'll remain until the day of his trial.

-I... I... I'm sorry, D... Deputy Jung - stuttered the officer like an idiot. –I’ll take him right now.

-Great. - answered Jinsoul. I have to admit that seeing this authoritative side of hers made me have inappropriate thoughts. - Hello, Miss Yves and Miss Kim, how are you?

-I'm good, thank you, Jinsoul, what about you? - Jungeun asked.

-I'm fine, Jungeun. - Jinsoul gave her a brief smile - I hope you brought it. -she said looking at me, I only nodded - Come to my office, I'm sorry for the inconvenience with the detainee.

-Don't worry. - Jungeun said.

I huffed and stoop up, we passed by some unorganized desks and the phones didn't stop ringing, I thought I saw Miss Choi from afar, but I wasn't sure, we entered a hallway and things were quieter there, it seemed a restricted environment, on the walls there were picture frames and framed medals, Jinsoul's name was present in all of them, she was stopped all the time to be informed about some occurrences, I don't know how she handles all the information in her head, in the short walk to her office we were stopped 5 times and 3 of those stops were regarding cases of sexual abuse, Jinsoul gave short answers informing who to talk to. She opened a door revealing her office.

Jinsoul had a big desk, everything looked impeccable and her desk was carefully tidy, even with a stack of papers on top of it. Jinsoul removed her bullet proof vest revealing that underneath her white blouse with three buttons unbuttoned, she was wearing a navy blue bra.

-Thank you for bringing my wallet. - she said sitting down and motioning for me and Jungeun to sit in the chairs in front of her desk.

-No need to thank. - as soon as I sat, I felt my heart freeze, on top of her desk there was the note that I had sent her as the "Maniac Polaroid". She seemed to have noticed, since she pulled and saved it inside one of the desk's drawers - Lots of cases to solve today?

-The usual. - she said getting up.

-Ma'am, I would like to ask a question.

-Yes?!

-That disgusting man that was next to me, what did he do? - Jinsoul stared at me for a few seconds like she had gone into a trance, I looked at her until she shook her head bringing the cup to her mouth and taking a sip of her tea, she offered us coffee but I refused, causing her to make a face, I wanted to laugh.

-He tried to abuse a child near a school. Luckily my officers always make rounds in the entrances, exits and intervals, he was caught red-handed. - I let out the heavy air that was stuck in my lungs, it’s a relief to know that there was one less monster loose on the streets of Seoul - So Miss Yves, my wallet?

I brought my hand to my jacket taking out of the pocket Jinsoul's wallet, I stretched my hand delivering it, and promptly Jinsoul reached out and took it.

-Every day we have new cases here. - she returned to the subject - But at the same time they are the same of every day. - she said sitting down again.

\- I imagine Jinsoul, it must be exhausting. - Jungeun spoke at last.

-Not really, they're slivery predictable.

-Predictable? - I asked curiously.

-Yes, we have nothing new here, you know, they are often stupid. - my blood boiled a little, she had to be joking, I've been killing for years and they never even came close to a strand of my hair and she talks about stupidity? She clearly wants to brag.

-I imagine, Jinsoul, the criminal ends up committing a mistake. -Jungeun said.

-What if he doesn't? - I asked standing up to serve myself some coffee and Jinsoul's confused expression was priceless.

-They always do, Miss Yves, and it's with their mistakes that we act. -she said serious.

-I bet it must be frustrating to have a case where the criminal doesn't commit mistakes. - I provoked.

-We haven't had a case like that, Miss Yves. - she sounded so calm that scared me, she didn't get annoyed with my comments, does she know something? I started sweating.

-Can we change the subject? These things creep me out. - Jungeun said making us laugh - When are you coming back to Eclipse?

-I don't know, Jungeun, I had problems for going there, I drank too much and ended up making some mistakes. - obviously she was talking about me. I felt her stare on me for long seconds before speaking again -Obviously I'm talking about my reputation, a woman in my position can't be in that state in public, you can understand me, right Miss Yves?

-Perfectly. - she was afraid to be seen in that state, that was funny because the club was always so crowded, probably more than half a dozen people recognized her.

-Jungeun?! - we heard a voice behind us and we turned around to see who it was.

-Miss Kim, please, knock on the door before entering. - Jinsoul said serious, it was comic seeing her in that position, because not too long ago she was limp in my arms.

-I'm sorry, Miss Jung, Choerry said that she saw them coming to your office and I had to come greet them. - greet Jungeun, obvious, I thought to myself and smiled unintentionally and Jinsoul accompanied me, think she understood my internal joke.

-How are you, Miss Kim?

-I'm very good, thank you, and you?

-I'm fine. - I only said.

-Jungeun, would you like to come take a coffee with me?

-She won't be able to sleep tonight with so much caffeine in her veins, Miss Kim.

-Yves! - I heard Jungeun complain and standing up, earning a laugh from me and from Jinsoul.

-Let's go, Hyunjin. Yves, wait for me outside, if you get out before me. - I simply nodded, watching Jungeun and Hyunjin leave and closing the office's door.

-Well, I should go. -I said standing up and she promptly stood up too, we went towards the door.

-I didn't mean to... - Jinsoul started saying staring at me.

-That's okay, I understood.

-Really? I mean, I expressed myself wrongly. - she said with an upset expression -I didn't mean to say that you were a mistake.

-Jinsoul, it's okay, I understood. - I said smiling and she smiled back, this was the first time today that she smiled sincerely at me.

-Thank you, Yves. - Jinsoul thanked opening her wallet and checking her things, I only nodded - Everything's here, where did you find it? - I smiled broadly.

-In the bathroom Miss Jung, on the ground near the sink where we hooked up...

-Who hooked up with whom? - one of Jinsoul's friends that accompanied her that night entered the office, stopping and speaking as soon as she saw me.

-Why the hell no one knocks on this DAMN DOOR? - Jinsoul shouted, looked at her and she was white with a frightened face, it looked like she had seen a ghost.

-Oh! I'm sorry, Deputy Jung, I didn't know that you had visits, I’ll return when you finish.

-Don't worry, Officer Choi, Miss Yves is already on her way out. -Jinsoul opened the door even more, Choerry got in and I got out - Once again, thank you Miss Yves, for finding my wallet and returning it, if you need something I’ll be at your disposal as a reward.

-You're welcome, don't worry about it. - I looked at Choerry that was staring at us with a curious and suspicious look - Goodbye ladies, I hope to see you all again at the club. - they both nodded, then I turned around and left the precinct.

**POV Jung Jinsoul**

Little by little my blood started circling in my body again, my heart that before was pounding frantically by the fright, is now beating normally, I closed the door and walked towards my desk preparing myself mentally for the interrogation that was about to begin. I looked at Choerry, she was staring at me with a curious and suspicious look, without saying anything she approached my desk and sat down on the same chair where Yves was sitting.

-So... - I broke the silence that was reigning in that room, Choerry kept staring at me, leaving me uncomfortable - Choerry, just say what you want to say, I'm busy and I still have to go to the director and solve these problems of spending cuts, it's an absurd staying without surveillance cameras...

-Did you and that brunette with fatal eyes have sex? - I choked in my own saliva, I started coughing frantically, Choerry widened her eyes and ran to get me a glass of water- Jesus, raise these arms, Jingolas, you are gonna die choking.

She spoke as she handed me the glass of water, I quickly grabbed it from her hand bringing it to my mouth, taking a big gulp relieving the pain that the cough had caused me. I took a deep breath as if I had just been saved from drowning.

-Are... - I made a brief pause trying to control my breathing -Are you crazy, Choi? I... I did no such thing, ok? - I stuttered.

-Oh really? Then who hooked up with whom? Do you think I'm deaf? -my hand started sweating, I really didn't know how to lie to my best friend, I grabbed the box that was under my desk where I had stored the Maniac Polaroid case, I tried to disguise my nervousness and to divert the subject I picked up the note left by the killer, I was looking at his handwriting on the note.

-Hello? Jinsoul? - I looked up at Choerry, she was staring at me with her brows arched, I let out a tired and heavy sigh.

-No one, Choerry, I'm engaged to Jackson, I would never cheat on him. -hearing Jackson's name, Choerry made a disgusted face that made me laugh -Stop with that disgusted face, I don't know why you are so mean to the poor guy.

-I already told you, Jinsoul...

-"My saint doesn't match his”. - I interrupted her repeating the words she always told me when her annoyance with him was questioned, Choerry rolled her eyes amid laughs - Ok, what did you want to talk to me about?

-Oh, right! I, Hyunjin and Heejin would like to know if you would like to enjoy our company at lunch? - she asked looking at me with a smile on her face - That way you could tell us how was your day off.

-I was thinking about not eating lunch today, I'm very busy with the Maniac Polaroid case, this monster's sick game is killing me, not to mention the other cases. - I spoke rapidly while going through the stack of papers on my desk trying to organize myself.

-Jinsoul, look at me. - I looked up at Choerry finding the concerned eyes of my best friend -You need to relax a little, let's go to lunch, and when you return you do what needs to be done. - Choerry extended her hand grabbing mine, stroking with her thumb the back of my hand -You have to eat and not get stressed, we are going to catch this guy. - Choerry's eyes showed concern and conveyed security, that look made my body relax.

-You are right, Choerry, thank you for everything. - Choerry nodded showing a smile on her face.

-So, shall we go? - Choerry asked standing up, I stood up as well and walked to her side.

-Yes! - I answered more lively.

**POV Yves**

That day I was going to work in the club. Maybe my disposition was minimal, almost null. I was a consumerist person, I was never satisfied and therefore, consequently, my bank account needed to have an insurance, without counting that today, yes, today I was back in action, had no will to play, but, it was needed, I couldn't fail.

I noticed that the television was turned on for the walls, since my mind was on another planet. I massaged my temples and stood up going towards the device that was showing something useless, turning it off. My body directed itself to the bathroom, in an attempt to relax with a bath, however, my intercom rang across the apartment and I could feel the blood running stronger through my veins in disapproval.

-Yes?

-Miss Yves? Here's Mr. Kim from the lobby. There's a lady here wanting to go up.

-Are you sure it’s not any of those religious virgins making a typical Saturday's visit?

-Strangers don't attend this kind of place that we administrate. No way.

I chuckled and thought to myself for about five seconds before giving a concrete answer.

-Tell her to come up.

-Yes ma'am, have a nice day.

I ended the call and descended the kitchen's stairs, where the intercom was situated by default, and went to my closet. While I threw back my recent brushed hair I heard the noise of the bell ring echoing through the whole house until reaching my ears. I decided to take my time, I dressed my black robe and checked myself one last time it the closet's mirror as an act of security, and went towards the entrance door. I turned the keys to the right and made a tiny effort to open the heavy door.

-It's not on the contract that you leave me hanging for hours at your doorstep.

-Neither that you come to my house at this hour, I practically just left you at your house.

We laughed together and I moved to the side for her to come in. Jungeun's curves passed through the door and god, she was beautiful. Her breasts were being supported by a corset and her perk ass in tight leather pants.

-So, to what do I owe the honor of your honorable visit?

-Use your formality with your prostitutes. - she said and I growled - But anyways, I remembered that I had forgotten to tell you that today at the club, there's going to be some kind of event for high-class businessmen, and they were strict regarding the dress code.

-It's so ironic to see all these old men with money thinking they are a big thing. - I said ironically, I knew exactly what day it was and who was going to be there - I'll be almost as pretty and elegant as you.

We laughed again and I accompanied her to the living room, turning on the TV in some random channel and going towards the bar that I had there, on my living room's corner, preparing us a drink.

-Sit down and I'll bring you a drink right away.

Jungeun just nodded and lay on my couch like she lived there for years. I laughed and shook my head, extending the glass with ice and the liquid inside.

-So Yves... - Jungeun paused and drank a bit of the liquid and gasped in distaste when the bitter liquid went down her throat - How is your…I'm sorry for the word…progenitor?

-I hope I don't see that idiot's face for the rest of my life. You know, Jungeun, I will never forgive what he did to me. He's a monster. But if it's okay with you, can we change the subject?

-Oh, of course, I'm sorry. - Jungeun said taking another sip from her drink - I felt you a little tense this morning, you hate police stations, don't you Yves?

-Who likes them? And I went there to do a good deed and not to report the occurrence of a crime, Jungeun.

We laughed together and I stood up from the couch, I told her that I was taking a brief bath so we could leave. I smiled when my robe fell to the ground, freeing me. I turned the tap and got underneath the water, asking the heavens the reason of that thermal shock. About 20 minutes were enough for a good and rendered bath, I left the shower and dried myself.

-Jungeun? Is the house still standing? - I asked yelling.

-Fuck you, Yves. And hurry up.

Black baggy pants, a top and a blazer wouldn't be too over the top for tonight. I shrugged and continued getting ready, I wore black boots and opted for wet and slicked-back hair with the aid of a hair fastener. My makeup was not one of the simplest, soft gothic style.

-So?

-You really know how to be elegant when you want to, over the top, but very elegant. - she said and my ears were loving what they were hearing - I would ask you to go change if you didn't look so fucking hot right now.

-Stop talking bullshit and let's go.

-Yes, ma'am. - she said mockingly.

The club was crowded by old men and I sighed in displeasure. I knew that this event was important and that I had to do a great job. The strong smell of perfume and Viagra exuded throughout the place. Passing by all those people, I directed myself to my dressing room to start my preparation routine. The show would start in about an hour, I had enough time to have sex with some unknown girl, or even with Chuu, but I wasn't in the mood, which was very weird.

I heard light knocks on the door and gave permission to come in.

-Our equipments had a problem and they are gradually ceasing to function. You'll have to start in 10 minutes.

-Can't you guys just do a fucking thing right?

-I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't...

-No excuses, just leave. - I interrupted him.

After the 10 minutes, I went on stage and was greeted by hysterical screams of the spectators. I observed the entire audience and in one of the corners, a man a bit fat, with shaved beard and brushed hair looked at me attentively, it was him, bingo, I was radiant, I really hoped that he was going to be here in accordance to my investigations. His face was serious and his eyes followed my footsteps. To my surprise, maybe misfortune, he resembled my father. I wouldn't let all those bad memories take over me and interfere with my show and with tonight's events.

I winked at him and then the sound of music left through the columns scattered around the room. Everyone came closer to the stage, and the man didn't move. He was sitting in a table with a central view to the stage, but away from it. He was accompanied by other gentlemen that thought to be from the same work area, he was drinking the club's most expensive drink and was surrounded by beautiful women. The mic was failing, which messed up my performance. These men paid a lot to rent this place, and they didn't want to be disappointed. I had to find a way to make it better, but the problematic equipments weren't helping.

The first song was over. I had 10 more before finishing my set, about half an hour of show. I took a few small steps back and looked for water, while placing my earpiece in my ear, to be able to communicate with the sound team.

-You guys have to fix this situation now. I'm not going to be able to finish my show because you couldn't do your fucking jobs. These gentlemen paid a lot of money for this. Ughh, I'm going to do this my way.

I left the stage and then everyone shouted in disapproval. Behind the stage there were some chairs where I grabbed one and asked, through my earpiece, to turn off the room's lights and only focus a spotlight at the stage's center.

I returned to the stage and the chair was already under the spotlight. I would sing the most exciting song acoustically and I would sing to him, when the lights focused on me, I started, letting out of my throat a husky voice, never heard before.

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

In a sexy way, I turned partially by the chair, putting one foot on top of it and sliding my hand through the length of my leg. That was like rain in the heat for those watching. Everyone stood up from their chairs and approached the stage to have a better view of the show.

You got we looking so crazy, my baby

I'm not myself lately, I'm foolish, I don't do this

I sat on the chair and crossed my leg; passing my hand through my neck slowly and throwing back my hair. I descended my hand through my shoulder, passing quickly by my breasts and right after by my abdomen.

_I've been playing myself, baby, I don't care_

_Baby, your love's got the best of me_

_Your love's got the best of me_

_Baby, your love's got the best of me_

_And, baby, you're making a fool of me_

_You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_

The man kept staring at me while everyone else was in front of the stage going crazy and begging for my body. I needed to use that man's body, I needed to let out all the anger I was feeling towards my progenitor. I needed to get even again, a step in my revenge. I called the man with my index finger, for a moment he questioned the situation, claiming not to want anything just with his facial expression, but no one in there was an idiot, I was gonna use him, in a cruel and painful way. Without further ado, the man went through the other spectators approaching me, I crouched and whispered:

-I know you want me and that you were watching me from afar. Get up here and I’ll give you a night that you never thought in your life of having.

I felt him shiver and as I told him, I would really give him a night that he never thought of having, a night of no return. He got on stage and I sat him on the chair, putting his hands behind.

_'Cause, baby, you got me, you got me_

_Oh, you got me, you got me_

I passed my legs between his and sat on his lap, I supported my hands on the chair's arms and threw my body backwards, sustaining the rest of the body, I sang in his ear, but everyone was listening.

_' I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave I'm begging you no to GO_

_Call your name two, three time in a row_

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

_'Cuz I know I don't understand,_

_Just how your Love your doing no one else can'_

I felt his body shiver and he moaned with that entire situation. By his age I guessed that he doesn't feel like this very often, no one to pleasure him. But that night that was going to change. And I, would have the feeling and the pride of accomplishment.

_'Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now'_

The song ended and his breathing was breathless. He begged for more, and he would have it, but not there, not at that time, and definitely not in the way he wanted. The lights went off and I called him backstage.

-I want to have you now, it's all that I ask, whatever the price.

-I'm sorry, sir, there's been a mistake, I'm not a prostitute. But I'll give you what you want, wait for me in the parking lot at midnight, come alone.

And as agreed, he was there. He looked everywhere with a fear expression. I observed him from afar. If I could I would just bail on him, but I had to use him and I would. I looked at the ground and saw a piece of iron, I grabbed and hid it behind my back. I approached him from behind with slow steps, he must've heard me and turned around, finding me.

-I thought you were going to bail on me.

-I don't do that with the people I want to use.

-Oh, of course. But then, what are you going to do? If it were up to me we would fuck right here.

-Have pity on yourself, how much rudeness! Let’s do something different. First look around here for a darker place.

Like a lost puppy, he obeyed. I was behind him and that was my chance, I brought the rusted object to his neck, squeezing. He agonized.

-If you move, or try to do anything, it'll be worse, I'm warning you. - he whined in pain and that was music to my ears - Now, go to the car and drive. Just drive.

We entered the car and he sat on the driver's seat, I sat behind without releasing him. He drove to the warehouse. I released him and he was breathless. I got out and pulled him out of the car.

-Please, Miss, let me go, do whatever you want.

-Shut up!

I kicked him on the stomach and took a syringe from my pocket, applying the liquid directly in his neck, and consequently, he passed out.

He woke up and was still looking for answers and to know where he was. I approached him and looked at his naked body tied in on the stretcher.

-You'll be a good man, and you will obey all my orders.

-Ma... Ma'a... Ma'am.

-Shush, no speaking. Just speak when I ask, and to begin, I want you to tell me what you wanted when you were staring at me in the club.

-Are you serious?

-VERY! - I said a little loud.

-I wanted to fuck you right there. You moved your hips in sensual way and that was too much for me, and when you called me to the stage, there was no doubt.

-Poor baby. – I laughed and walked around the stretcher slowly, while handling a hook in my hands - I pity someone as unfortunate as you. Did you really think that I was gonna fuck you? You? Of all people?

-I did, but if you wouldn't, I would have you by force if necessary. - he spat the words arrogantly.

-I'm sure of it, like you did several times with Eunbin, your stepdaughter, right? - I raised the object to a height of about 90 centimeters from his body- I'm the one that gives the orders here. - I touched his skin, smoothing it -And I'm also the one that is going to cause pain. - I brought the object down with all my strength, seeing blood gush everywhere, I saw that as New Year's fireworks - Mr.? - I called and gave him a break, he coughed and blood came out of his mouth and I laughed in satisfaction - Do you know why you're here? - I asked and he shook his head, and my patience was growing short

-Eunbin? - he asked tired from the pain.

-Bingo! Eunbin, that little 15 years old girl, you like to have fun with her, right? - I asked rotating the stretcher that pulled on his arms, little by little I saw his members splitting up, he screamed in pain - C'MON, TELL ME, DID YOU ABUSE HER? - I shouted without any patience, he screamed every time that I rotated the stretcher.

-Yes! Yes! Please, forgive me! - He begged, just like the others.

-It shouldn't be to me that you should be asking for forgiveness, but since I know that Eunbin won't forgive you. - I made a long pause and with a scalpel I was cutting in his genitals and he screamed relentlessly -I will have revenge for her, I can't bring her happiness back, but all her sorrows, send to hell. - that's what I lastly said before penetrating the sharp object in his abdomen and while hearing him agonize, I lit up a cigarette to relax.

-I'm really sorry, actually, more than I should, you look like my father, as much as I want him dead, I can't, for Chaewon. - I said before rotating the stretcher one last time, one last damn time - Only for Chaewon, Mr. Only for her. - I sat in the chair that was nearby and pressed the remote that made the stretcher rotate automatically, in a fraction of seconds his arms were separated from his body and I smiled - I'm sorry Mr., I'm sorry for all this hassle.


	6. I wanna use you...and abuse you

**POV Jinsoul**

Our heavy breathing mingled with the silence that inhabited my bedroom. I looked deep into his light brown eyes almost with a honey tone while his right hand was on my waist and his left on my face in a light caress, his index finger ran along my lips like a blind man trying to uncover someone's physiognomy. A smile played on his lips making me return one as well while slowly banging both of my hands to his chest. We were lying down in my bed, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, button by button until his thin chest was revealed, but very defined.

Jackson who was on top of me between my legs, soon bent over and sealed our lips asking for passage with his tongue and I promptly gave in starting a slow and passionate kiss, my hand that was before caressing his chest, slid passing by his collarbone until reaching his neck. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand wandering all over my body and stopping on my left breast, Jackson squeezed it causing me a little pain.

-I love your body, Jinsoul. - he whispered with his mouth still on mine, moaned in response -Your smell is so wonderful. - I opened my eyes finding a pair of big dark brown eyes, too dark, almost black. I pushed the person in front of me that looked like Yves, I was scared shitless. My heart raced frantically, not believing what I was seeing in front of me.

-Get away. - I rapidly spoke. Yves stared at me with a scared face, I just closed my eyes, squeezing them and repeating in my mind "no, no, no, it can't be". My chest rose and fell wildly, just like my heart was about to jump out of my mouth.

-Jinsoul, what's happening, babe? - that wasn't Yves's voice, I opened my eyes again and saw Jackson with a worried and scared gaze - Babe, are you feeling alright? - I threw myself into his arms strongly hugging him.

-I'm sorry, baby, I... I'm... so.. sorry. - I stuttered with my face buried in the crook of his neck, I inhaled his scent as much as possible just to make sure that it was really him.

-Why are you apologizing, babe? - he asked confused. I looked at him, deep into his eyes, I needed to tell him what happened. My relationship with Jackson was always based on truth and trust, I broke his trust and if I keep lying I'll lose his love, and I didn't want that at all.

-Jackson. - I backed away from him, straightening myself in front of him - I need to tell you something. - Rob just nodded, I put a strand of hair that was falling on my face behind my ear, my hands were sweaty and with a little tremble, with fear of what could happen after I tell him - The night that I went out with the girls I ch... - a familiar noise brought me to reality making me snap out of the trance, I was waking up and realizing the big shit I was about to do. Jackson looked at me with an arched brow.

-What were you going to tell me? - he asked trying to return to the subject but the sound of the knocking on my door was getting constant.

-No... Noth... Nothing, forget it - I shook my head getting up - Well talk later, I have to see what's the reason of so much desperation of the person knocking on the door. - I grabbed my robe and dressed it while walking towards the door, maybe it wasn't the time, maybe I shouldn't even talk to him.

-If you think you're off the hook, you're wrong, missy. - Jackson grumbled before I disappeared from his line of sight, my stomach knotted just by imagining the stupidity that I almost committed. I approached the door already nervous by the constant noise on my ear.

-I HEARD, DAMMIT! - I opened the door and saw Hyunjin and Choerry, both were in uniform and with a serious face - What happened?

-Another victim was found. - Choerry made a brief pause, I kept staring at them waiting for more information - The victim is from the Maniac Polaroid.

Without thinking twice, I changed as fast as I could. I passed by Jackson, who didn't question neither the subject I wanted to tell him nor why I interrupted our possible luck', he just watched my every move with a concerned face, I said goodbye and went to meet my two best officers that were waiting for me in a car. I got into the passenger seat, Choerry was on the back seat and Hyunjin at the wheel.

-So, where was the body found? Found any slip-up of the killer? Called the expertise team? And...

-Hey, take it easy, breathe. - Choerry interrupted, I did what she said, I took a deep breath and I barely noticed how much I spoke - Ok, now we answer your questions, the body was just found and it's extremely fresh on the usual place. We didn't find any residues or slip-ups of the killer. While we were waiting for you, we called the expertise team and the IML and told them to hurry to the location. - I listened carefully to all information told by Choerry.

-If the body is still fresh, it means that it was killed not too long ago and

…

-Left on the place recently. -Hyunjin completed - Which means the killer is nearby. - she concluded.

-I don't think he's nearby, he wouldn't be so stupid, but it happens that it's not that early anymore, there are already people on the streets, someone must've seen him, maybe.

In a few minutes we arrived at the location, I got out of the car accompanied by my two officers finding Haseul talking with some other officers.

-Good Morning, Officer Hye. -just like Haseul, the others greeted me good morning, without further ado I ordered everyone to immediately search the whole area of that neighborhood and so they did, quickly everyone dispersed leaving just me, my two faithful officers and Haseul. I approached the completely mutilated and tortured body, the blood still dripping, I grabbed gloves and put it on my hands, I observed that nothing was stolen. The gold Rolex was still in the dead body's arm, a ring showing he was a married man also remained in place. I observed the victim's destroyed face and something told me he was not a stranger.

-Deputy. - my attention was diverted by Hyunjin's voice, I looked up at her - We found something. - I stood up and walked in hurried steps to the officer, who kept her eyes fixed on a small plastic, it was a Polaroid picture, this time the killer forced the victim's eyes to stay open with the help of two fingers pulling the eyelids revealing the eye's white globe, I turned the picture and to my surprise there was a message:

_""Maniac Polaroid", very creative, I invite you to play detective... Let's see who catches more criminals?!_

_May the best win ;D"_

Anger dominated my body, with trembling hands I held the picture, that sick bastard can only be kidding with my face.

Was that real? Another fucking victim? I was in shock with such brutality and I felt so powerless, so useless, but this time we had something, not that it would solve the whole case, but it was something, if we look behind and see that not even a starting point I had.

Thanks to the second clue that was left here at the precinct's door as before, now we know how the Maniac Polaroid chooses his victims and thanks to Hyunjin's investigations on past cases, well, we still needed one last confirmation, and with my knowledge for having majored in Psychology, I had authorization to interrogate a child, she wasn't exactly a child, but even so the requirements were strong.

I was in the interrogation room waiting for the pre-teen, I had in my hands a pen and a sketching book, not that I was an expert in drawings but anything was valid. I was nervous, I never had interrogated a child, but I felt prepared, I had to be, it would be painful to hear something if she decides to tell me. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the door open and Choerry enter with the little girl and God, she reminded me so much of Yeojin, which made my heart give a jolt.

-Hello, Eunbin. - I said smiling to make the environment less intimidating, the girl in front of me just nodded - Choerry, bring a soda for Eunbin, please. - I asked and waited for the door behind Eunbin to close -Please, sit down.

-Is this going to take too much time? - finally she spoke.

-If you cooperate, it won't last a second. - I said, quickly regretting it right after, I could have been too harsh, the brunette with wavy hair let out a sigh almost painful - Do you have any commitment? - I asked to distract her. In all my years of studies, I had learned that to interrogate a child or a teenager you need to beat around the bush, never go straight to the point, they needed to trust us.

-No, I'm just playing video games with my Mends.

Choerry entered the room and closed the door, I smiled at her in a thank you, because besides bringing the soda, she brought me a coffee. Choerry sat beside me and pulled the notepad to herself.

-Can I get the coffee? - I heard the girl in front of me ask somewhat desperate, noticeable because of her voice tone.

-You don't like the soda? - I asked curious.

-It's not that, it's just that I got used to coffee. - I looked at Eunbin who finally looked me in the eyes and she had huge dark circles under her eyes.

-Caffeine helps us stay awake, with so many cases to solve, coffee started being my favorite. - I said smiling and handing my coffee to the younger girl.

-I know, mine too. - she said nonchalantly.

-Why does a young girl like you not want to sleep? I mean in your age that was all that mattered to me. - I said giving a little laugh, opening the soda can and lastly taking a sip, I was being relaxed, but that had a motive, what would lead such young girl to drink coffee to not sleep?

-I have nightmares. - she said sad and l imagined why.

-I have so many nightmares, Eunbin, but all real, all are here, inside this precinct.

-Mine are real too... Were... I don't know anymore. - she spoke taking another sip from the coffee and placing it on the desk, that was the gap that I needed to give a bigger step. I pulled the notepad and turned the page, Choerry had made some notes.

-You know,Eunbin, it's over!

-What?

-What.

-Your nightmares, they ended. - I resolved to change the tactic of beating around the bush, since she had given me freedom to advance.

-How can you be sure? - she asked shrinking her shoulders and looking at the table, her expression was heartbreaking.

-I have a dead body inside a black bag in there that you would like to see.

-JINSOUL?! - I heard Choerry scold.

-Don't be like that, Choerry, look at her, the girl lived based on caffeine, afraid to sleep and be bothered by a disgusting man. - I exploded. Eunbin still hadn't confessed and if she didn't I would have serious problems with this attitude of mine. She looked at me with wide eyes and Choerry seemed incredulous - Here's the thing, Eunbin, if you tell me what happened, I open that damn black bag and you can spit in there as much as you want. - I was crazy, looking at that girl and not think of Yeojin was impossible, I couldn't take it anymore.

-Deputy. - at last the girl spoke - I don't want to see him, but I tell you everything you want, I trust you. - hearing that and in that moment was like drinking tea in winter. I felt my body soften on the inside and only now could I realize how unprepared I was to interrogate a child in such circumstances.

I had done it, yes, Eunbin confessed to me everything and every night that she spent crying, we drank 1, 2, 3 coffees and I listened to everything attentively, she was the last evidence we needed to know that Maniac Polaroid had a type of prey, he killed rapists, I couldn't contain the little excitement of admiration I felt, deep down I felt relieved to know that those deaths weren't exactly good men, but that didn't cancel out the atrocities that our Serial Killer has been committing, at least for others because for me, we were even.

The tip sent by the Maniac Polaroid surely was essential for us to know, we received in our mailbox a CD, there was only one song, a Marilyn Manson song.

_I wanna use you_

_And abuse you_

_I wanna know what's inside_

_Movin' on, movin' on_

_Movin' on, movin' on_

_Movin' on!_

It all seemed so stupidly obvious now, I confess that since my discovery I can't stop listening to this song, I could say that it's almost my new favorite.

**POV Yves**

Two weeks had gone by since my last “job" and I was in peace, I felt good for having done a nice gesture for humanity.

I have seen Jinsoul more than I wanted, since the relationship between Jungeun and Hyunjin was a little more intimate. I was always running into her on lunches, we treated each other nicely, but almost indifferently, couldn't stop appreciating the shy way she got every time that I hit on her, not that I really wanted, because I wanted, but it was more like fun for me. The brunette with the hottest eyes that I've ever seen got disconcerted and that made me always smile. I was waiting for Jungeun to lunch and she probably would be there too. If I wanted to avoid the encounter I would just decline the invitation, but it was fun and I enjoyed the conversation that the little group provided me with. Today wouldn't be a rushed lunch like the others, it was Sunday and Jungeun said that she had an announcement for us.

I didn't dolled up much, but I also didn't go in any way, I put on a long white skirt with a slit on my thigh and a black top that fit perfectly with the look, on my face only black eyeliner, highlighting my eyes that pleased me so much.

It didn't take long and Jungeun was already entering my apartment with Hyunjin.

-Hey, couple! - I said playfully and noticed certain tension in the air.

-Hi, Yves! - Hyunjin approached me to give me a hug.

-Can I know the reason for so much suspense? - I asked and saw Jungeun roll her eyes - I know, Jungeun is pregnant. - I fired and heard Hyunjin's laughter.

-Stop being unpleasant, Yves. - she said seriously - Let's go? - I just nodded.

The restaurant was one of my favorites. The environment completely cozy and the orders didn't take long to arrive, the way I like it. We entered the place and Jungeun gave our names, an elegant young man looked at me with hungry eyes, but I preferred to pretend that I hadn't seen. He then guided us to our reserved table and even from a distance I could see that it was already occupied by two people, I didn't need to force my eyesight to see who it was, because in a split second we were standing in front of the couple, it was Jinsoul and her fiancee. My heart lurched at the memory of when I saw him last, I remembered that he had said something to Jinsoul's sister and she hadn't liked it. For some reason my saint wasn't getting along with his.

-Hi, you took so long, I'm hungry. - the young Delegate said, making us laugh.

-Yves gets all dolled up and makes us take too long. - Jungeun let out.

-That's not true, Lippie, look at you, lying in broad daylight. - I said and saw Jinsoul laugh. Jungeun made an offended expression and I went towards the chair that was in front of Jinsoul.

-Let's wait for Choerry and Heejin. -Hyunjin said and we all nodded.

-Do you wish to order something? - I heard the deep voice of the young man next to me, I looked at everyone at the table and Jinsoul pointed to her glass and I could tell that she was drinking water.

-I want the drink number 5. - I said looking at the menu - And water for that young lady, please. - I said looking at the boy that had a friendly smile on his lips. He winked at me and left.

-I think he liked you, Yves. - I heard Jungeun's voice.

-Yes, I noticed. Why do you think that I ordered a drink with the name "I kissed a girl"? - I heard everyone laugh at my subtlety to dismiss the boy, and I looked at Jinsoul and she forced a smile - Or do you think that I like to drink at this time of day?

-I know you, Yves. - Jungeun said and it was my turn to laugh.

-What's the joke? - I heard Choerry's voice fill the environment and we all looked at her and Heejin, and we smiled.

-You took so long. - Jinsoul said in protest.

-Heejin's fault.

-It's so ugly to lie, agent Choi. - the shorter one seethed.

-It is your fault, you didn't want to let go of that tall white boy.

-Changkyun? - I asked surprised remembering that night at the club when Heejin and Changkyun got along very well.

-Yes, he's the one. - Choerry answered.

-I'm glad for you two, Heejin, Changkyun is a good guy, I know him since forever, he's basically my guy best friend. - I said regretting right after - Although that bastard didn't tell me about you two, review that best friend thing. - I said seriously and heard everyone at the table laugh at my little discovery.

\---

Lunch was already at the end and we laughed a lot, Jinsoul told us that her wedding will happen in four months and I confess that that made me feel uncomfortable, not that I felt something for her, but simply for not liking him. He was serious all the time and he didn't join in the subjects of conversation of the little group, and I noticed that that bothered Jinsoul, since I heard her asking him if everything was alright at least three times. That lunch of Jungeun and Hyunjin was for them to invite us to spend Hyunjin's birthday in her beach house next weekend, and we immediately accepted.

-Have you guys finished? - Jungeun questioned and everyone just nodded - ask for the bill.

It was a total racket to decide who would pay the bill. We only decided under pressure from the waiter that waited impatiently next to our table that we'd split the total among us.

-This bill came out so salty. - Choerry commented and everyone just looked at her.

-With that drink that Yves ordered that cost the salary of the employees during the year, it couldn't be different. - Jinsoul said and everyone laughed, including Jackson, but soon broke the smile returning to his usual expression, I just rolled my eyes and smirked.

Everyone then got up to leave. The weather was hot and my eyes begged for a darker environment, so I just lowered the sunglasses that were on the top of my head, hidden between my hair. We walked down the sidewalk without a destination, I looked from the corner of my eye at my group of friends as I walked. Choerry and Heejin were on my right side, while Hyunjin and Jungeun were ahead of us, alongside Jinsoul and Jackson who walked hand in hand. I looked surreptitiously at that with a gaze that said "Drop that fucking hand because she doesn't belong to you, you son of a bitch". That couple scene was pathetic, if they were really a couple. When we were together, it wasn't noticeable all that dinginess that couples normally have. Thank God. Maybe they were ashamed to exchange caresses in public, maybe they preferred to keep it in closed doors. What I prefer to not even comment. But I was excited for the next weekend, it would be at least curious to see the couple in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin's birthday party on the next chapter, I think y'all gonna love it ;) 'cough' smut 'cough'


	7. Hot Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a better reading when I point out in the chapter listen to Eclipse by Kim Lip ;)

**POV Yves**

I arrived with my silver Volvo parking in the small mansion of the Kim, small only in the figurative sense, you see, it was so exaggerated as my former house. And just by thinking about my former residence it gave me the light chills. "Stop, Yves, today is day to have fun rather than dwelling on poor buried past" my subconscious is right, today is day to have fun and nothing will knock me down. The drive was lonely, well, not that lonely, just me and my crush Sunmi on the radio making the drive more pleasant since Jungeun had come earlier with Hyunjin for the final preparations. The mansion was at a few meters from the sea, I got out of my car looking around, appreciating every detail of that wonderful place. I couldn't imagine that Hyunjin had so much money. The environment is really beautiful, I don't know if it was because of the temperature or because of my expectations of that night, but it was very hot in here. I handed my car keys to the very elegant valet dressed in a suit and tie after giving my name and check in a guest list. The valet confirmed and gently grabbed the keys from my hand.

-Good Evening, ma'am, your car will be in good hands. -the valet said with a smile on his face as he entered my car.

-Good Evening! It better really be in good hands, I don't want anything wrong happening to my baby. - I answered and then winked at him.

I turned around and proceeded through the big arch that was formed at the entrance by climbing flowers. Wow! I was impressed with the decor, passing through the impeccable garden there were several palm trees illuminated with a red light, giving a sexy air to the place. The pool was also illuminated, around it there were several almost sculpted marble tables with foods of all types, and by them more lights. A lot of elegant people were in the place, women, many beautiful women, and a lot of handsome men, but well, men don't interest me much.

When I entered completely in the place, I could notice a huge dance floor where was concentrated a large number of people dancing and talking animatedly. On the ceiling a disco ball and several sets of lights. Outside the dance floor most of the illumination of the night was done by the moon, almost a privilege. Everything was a little blurry due to the smoke, but that made everything so much more sexy than usual. A well-dressed man like the valet approached me with a tray, with the most diverse drinks, although preferring my old and companion whiskey, I opted for martini just for starters. I walked near the pool until getting close to a small balcony on the side next to the tables, along the way took the opportunity to enjoy more the decor and see if there was a familiar face, which was in vain, but I didn't care, after all, some new faces would be like "having a new menu”. My mouth watered at the thought. My eyes roamed the environment again coming across a brunette with light honey eyes, with a sculptural body covered by a tight red dress, molding it even more. Her black straight hair fell like a waterfall around her shoulders, she's really beautiful and daring, perhaps the most daring person of the party. She was being for a brief moment the center of attention in a small circle that had formed. I approached more to see her, she swayed her hips to the sound of "Gotta go" by Chungha, an "old" song by the way, it had been a long time since I didn't hear that song, but I didn't care, surely now I would have good memories of it. The brunette with her red short dress slowly lowered herself to the ground and back up again, causing euphoria in everyone around her, including between my legs, which by now was already screaming just like everyone there.

-Did you like the brunette, Yves? - I heard a soft voice behind me and turned to look at who was talking to me.

-Hey, happy birthday! - I exclaimed smiling and turned completely to face her, to then give Hyunjin a hug -Your present is in the car, remind me to pick it up when I leave.

-Thank you, Yves, I hope you have a lot of fun today.

-I had no idea that you had so much money, excuse the rudeness. - I spoke with sincerity and took a look around me.

-Well, I come from a traditional and very rich family. I work because I think it's important for anyone to earn their own money. - she answered making me open a broad smile as I took another sip of my drink that was already almost in the end.

I don't know, but I identified a lot with Hyunjin, especially now knowing that she is as independent as much as I, even not needing to make any effort to have what she wanted.

-I understand exactly what you mean. - I said smiling, and raised my glass extending it, Hyunjin repeated the motion giving a light knock on my glass. I brought it up to my mouth taking the last two sips while a pleasant silence settled between us.

-So... - she said breaking the silence, calling my attention again - Did you like the girl? Her name is Olivia.

-Apparently I need to do a better job disguising my gazes. - I answered laughing, earning a laugh from Hyunjin - I found her very engaging, yes.

-Do you want me to introduce you? - she suggested raising her eyebrows.

I was tempted, but I didn't want to right away get tied to someone in this party, I wanted to have fun. Impure thoughts ran through my head when a tall blonde in such tight clothes that made her breast, almost pop out of her outfit passed by us. A devilish smirk formed in the corner of my lips for a brief moment until turning my attention back to Hyunjin who was watching me with an amused air.

-That's alright, Hyunjin. I know how to do that.

-Very confident. - she said giving me a light slap on my arm, and I smiled - But with that seductive smile, who wouldn't be?! - I really need to be more discreet.

-Thank you. - I said smiling again.

-If you smile one more time, Yves, I'll think that you are flirting with my woman. - I heard Jungeun approach, and Hyunjin and I burst out laughing - Wow! You look... God, I'm speechless, I never seen you like this and I've already seen you looking sexy a lot of times. - she was being sincere and I also had never seen myself so beautiful.

I was wearing a black dress that marked my body, and it was short reaching the middle of my thighs. On the collar had some golden metal details, on my feet very high black heels and earrings of the same color of the collar of my dress. My hair was to the side in a sexy tangle. My makeup was strong, strong as ever and my mouth marked by a matte red lipstick, my brand, not wanting to brag, but I really would hook up with myself without a second thought.

-I can say the same, Kimberly Lippington. Look at you. - I held her hand raising it, making her spin in front of me. I opened my mouth in surprise when I saw the neckline on her back.

Jungeun was wearing a white dress and it highlighted in her skin. On her feet black high heels with white soles. Her makeup was soft, leaving her face younger than it already was. She really was breathtaking. I diverted my gaze from Jungeun's body and allowed myself to watch her date and by the face Hyunjin was doing, she was probably falling in love all over again.

-She's hot, right, Yves? -Hyunjin exclaimed almost drooling at her girl. I saw Jungeun approach her and seal their lips with so much tenderness that I felt my heart warm up, they really formed a lovely couple.

-I'm so happy that you two are dating. - I said sincerely and couldn't hide the smile from my lips.

-We are not dating. -Hyunjin said and sighed in frustration.I looked at Jungeun who gave me a sad look, and I realized that I said shit.

-That's okay, guys! You are enjoying each other, that's even better than dating. - I spoke laughing, changing the subject, and they accompanied me.

-You never dated, Yves. How can you know? - Jungeun asked, and took a deep breath turning around to grab another drink, this time a stronger one. I brought it up to my lips and savored the strong taste of alcohol before answering.

-Exactly why, Lip, exactly why.

-Hey, girls, I'm going to greet Jinsoul, she just arrived. -Hyunjin told us pointing to the entrance of the place. I followed her gaze and indeed, Jinsoul was there and she was... ALONE! To my surprise.

-Let’s all go. - Jungeun said, and I just nodded.

We walked in large steps behind Hyunjin, and it didn't take long for Jinsoul to notice our presence, opening a beautiful smile, but she smiled in a different way, she trapped her tongue between her teeth and my heart lurched. The brunette was a mixture of young girl and grown woman, she was perfect, by far one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She was wearing something that probably was a black corset, which molded on her body leaving a small cleavage, giving me a good view of her small and perky breasts. On the bottom half she was wearing a black skirt, schoolgirl type, very short. On her feet high heels also black. My eyes wandered shamelessly all over her body, but luckily this time no one noticed. She was breathtaking.

-Hyunjin! - she said hugging her- Happy Birthday! - she completed already turning to hug Jungeun who promptly reciprocated with a smile on her face, not only on hers, but on mine too when I looked at her back, my gaze stopping exactly on the huge volume of her pert ass.

-Yves. - she said almost in a whisper, she turned around making me lose sight of that beautiful view and making me look into her brown eyes. She looked me up and down and swallowed hard. I opened a smirk before approaching and giving her a hug. God, she smelled really good! I inhaled deeply all her perfume mixed with her shampoo, it was the combination of perdition. I controlled myself, only giving a kiss on her face, and l felt the place warm, she was probably blushed.

-You look beautiful. - I whispered in her ear before backing away.

-You too. - she said in the same tone looking into my eyes, making me blush this time.

"What the fuck is going on? Yves blushing because of a compliment?' - my subconscious drew my attention.

-Here, Hyunjin, your present. - Jinsoul extended her hand showing a little box, handing it to Hyunjin. And I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was a bracelet from Tiffany's, just like the one I bought.

-Oh Jinsoul, it's beautiful! Thank you. -Hyunjin thanked excited by the lovely gift.

-I cannot believe this! It's exactly like the one I bought for you! – I said calling their attention, they looked at me and Jinsoul made a surprised face.

-Oh my God, Yves, I didn't know. - Jinsoul apologized a little sad.

-It's okay, I'll buy something else. - I tried to calm her down.

-You don't need to, Yves. I mean it. -Hyunjin interrupted calling our attention. I smiled at Hyunjin nodding my head just to end the subject, but of course I'd buy another one.

**POV Third Person**

Jackson as a good employee spent good part of his time working in Ha's company. Even today being a special day for his fiancee, after all it was her best friend's birthday, he opted to stay more time at work finalizing one of his last cases. Jackson was defending an upper class young man, accused of raping and killing his ex-girlfriend. Although Jinsoul didn't like this case one bit, Jackson accepted it, because the pay wouldn't be little. Sitting at his desk, Jackson organized the paperwork that he'd still present this week to the jury, but immediately stopped what he was doing when a girl walked into his department.

-What are you still doing here? - the girl asked with her eyebrows arched. Jackson looked up and opened a broad smile, causing the girl to do the same - I thought everyone already had left, especially you. - the girl continued, approaching the man in slow steps.

-I was already about to leave, I have a birthday party to go to like I had already told you. - the girl smirked when she got close enough to Jackson, making him shift on his chair. The girl approached her face more to his, causing him to look directly at her lips. It was possible to feel her breath hitting his face.

-IS ANYONE IN HERE? - a loud voice echoed in the halls near the office, causing the girl to back away quickly from Jackson. And in the same instant the man's phone began to ring on the desk, flashing Jinsoul's name.

It was already the fifth time that she called to know where Jackson was and he always said that he was on his way.

-I'M GOING! - the girl answered towards the unknown voice as she walked away smiling at Jackson - I SAW A LIGHT ON HERE IN THE OFFICE AND DECIDED TO TURN IT OFF. - the girl continued already outside the department, before turning around and disappearing from Jackson's field of view, she winked and whispered - You better leave soon before you get locked up.

He just nodded before smiling, and then he stood up grabbing his phone, answering it:

-Hi, babe.

-You are late, you said that you were already on your way, you should have already arrived. - Jinsoul complained.

-I'm sorry, babe, I'm sorry. - the man begged still panting because of the previous event - Something happened with my car, I'm fixing it and I'll be on my way.

-What happened? Did something happen?Are you okay? - Jinsoul worried.

-No, babe, relax_ - Jackson calmed down his fiancee as he grabbed his briefcase and walked out of his department going towards the exit of Ha's company - In 10 minutes I'm there.

-0k. I’ll be counting. - Jackson rolled his eyes, he didn't understand why Jinsoul was being so clingy to him.

-I'll see you soon, love you.

-Love you. - Jackson ended the call already inside the car on his way to his fiance.

It didn't take long for Jackson to get to his destination. It took only 10 more minutes from the time that Jinsoul had settled, and thus, his doubt about Jinsoul being so clingy was proven.

Yves was there as well with her head up high leaving Jackson completely uncomfortable and annoyed, her presence didn't please him at all. Every time Yves was in the same environment as him, Jinsoul automatically changed her behavior, standing closer to him. The reason why he didn't know, perhaps Jinsoul was jealous, afraid of him being interested in the woman, like most men, but with that Jinsoul wouldn't have to worry, first because she was a lesbian and secondly because his saint didn't match hers.

That night would be long.

**POV Yves**

We settled ourselves at a large and round table covered by a white tablecloth and on the center there was a pretty jar of flowers. That must be already my eighth drink, I was already feeling drunk, but I didn't care, it was my day off and as I said, I was with my mind set on having fun and I was. Jinsoul as I thought, wasn't alone, Jackson just took a while to arrive, but he warned that he would only stay for a bit, which was a relief.

-Jungeun, do you have anything to do later? - the woman that before was stuck in a kind of bubble with Hyunjin, "woke up" to pay attention to me, but soon looked back at her date before answering me.

-No, Hyunjin will stay here.

-Hmm, do you want to go home with me?

-You don't want to sleep alone, right? - she said letting out a laugh and I felt my cheeks burn. Ughhh, Jungeun has a great gift of leaving me in embarrassing situations, that's what I get for having her as best friend.

-If Hyunjin doesn't mind. - I spoke a little shy.

-Of course not, I think it's so beautiful that friendship of yours. -Hyunjin answered smiling, I smiled automatically with relief for her not being jealous like Jungeun's former girlfriends.

She really didn't need to worry, because between Jungeun and I had never happened anything. Not that in some drunken day I didn't think about her in a different way, but that was a long time ago and I don't feel guilty, I mean, have you looked at her? She's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. With delicate features and enviable body, with her gorgeous and flat tummy. Hyunjin was a lucky woman, that was just what I could think about. But nowadays Jungeun is like a sister to me and I would do anything to see her happy.

-Yves has trouble sleeping alone, you know? - Jungeun began making fun of me, and my cheeks blushed instantly, in that moment I just wanted to stick my face under the table.

-Oh, it's explained, that's why she seduces so many women. -Hyunjin said making me blush even more, I looked to the side in an attempt to ease my embarrassment, but I ended up looking at Jinsoul, the girl had a dry smile on her lips - She doesn't want just a good night of sex, but also someone to sleep with her, as to not sleep alone.

-Hey, hey, hey! - I raised my arms drawing the attention of everyone at the table - It's not like that, I almost never sleep with them, I have a problem with that - I lowered my arms and pointed to Jungeun -And you, stop exposing me, Lippie. - I pretended to be mad at Jungeun who laughed.

-True, guys, Yves isn't clingy at all, normally after hooking up with her girls, she either goes to my house or takes me to hers, she's like a kid. -Jungeun continued without caring about what I had said three seconds ago, I huffed as I rolled my eyes.

-I just don't enjoy sleeping alone. - I said trying to end that subject, the way they were treating my "hook ups" seemed to be making Jinsoul uncomfortable, and I don't want her to think that with her was like that, although it wasn't anything special, but I still had in mind finishing what we started the other day and with Jungeun exposing me like this it will be kind of impossible.

-If you want, you don't need to sleep alone, Yves, for what I've heard 99% of this city has already gone through your hands. - Choerry who before was just laughing and paying attention to the conversation, now decided to comment, drawing my attention. I widened my eyes in surprise, I had no idea what people talked about me and despite everything I couldn't complain.

-Well, 99% indeed, because my baby is in the 1%. -At last Jinsoul's fiance spoke, I was already thinking that he was part of the decor.

You know that decorative object that doesn't have much importance, but still people use it as to not leave it aside? So, that decor is Jinsoul's fiance. Jackson ran his hand around Jinsoul's shoulder and pulled her to himself giving her a kiss on the top of her head. I couldn't contain the sarcastic laughter that escaped my lips. The brunette was pale, the blood had vanished from her face, I had to restrain myself as to not go into a fit of laughter there in front of everyone.

-Whoa! I'm also in that 1%. -Heejin spoke as well for the first time, I looked at the shorter one that made me laugh with her innocent comment.

-Don't worry, Jackson. - I diverted my gaze from Heejin and looked at the decor aka Jinsoul's fiance, for the first time tonight I was speaking to him - I have complete certainty that Jinsoul would never want to venture with me, this makes her stay on top of the 1%. - I said laughing and the girls accompanied me, but obviously only Jinsoul knew that I was teasing. Jinsoul rolled her eyes, there was still no color on her face.

-Perhaps, Yves. Those women who have gone through you haven't experienced me before. - Jackson said calling my attention, I looked at him arching my eyebrows. Was he serious? Did he really say that? That was so sexist and disgusting that I felt my blood boil, I instantly closed my hands into fists. Jungeun who was next to me brought her hand to my arm and stroked it, passing me tranquility. I didn't need to say anything for her to notice my utter discomfort with his words.

-Well I think the opposite, Jackson. I think they have gone through you, and that's why they came to me. - I countered in the same arrogant tone that he had used. Jinsoul had a sad look, I was wondering why she was with him, so far I hadn't found a positive quality in him, except for his beauty, but if we are going to talk about beauty... Nice to meet you! I'm Yves. Presumptuous? Maybe! But I don't understand why the hell I was comparing myself to him.

-Asshole! - Choerry coughed softly referring to Jackson, but enough for everyone to hear, which made me let out a chuckle.

-Wooow, it seems that we have a dispute here. -Hyunjin said in an attempt to break the tense atmosphere that had formed in that table.

-There's no dispute, people, there's no competition here. - Jinsoul finally spoke drawing everyone's attention and we automatically looked at her, it was weird, it seems that around him she was nothing more than a submissive, unlike the Jinsoul that I witnessed at the police station, unlike the deputy with whom I've been playing for the past few months -I think that there is room for everyone, I'm sure that Yves must be very good at what she does. - she said and a sarcastic smile played in the corner of her lips. "I'm really very good, deputy, if you want I can give you a flashback with a bonus, refreshing your memory how much I'm good and I guarantee you that I'm better than the plant that is your fiance" my subconscious mocked. But I only felt pride, because I saw truth in what she said, I smiled at her like a fool and she reciprocated in the same way - But, Jackson is the best I have, as I said, there's room for everyone, surely for someone Yves is the best. - she could only be joking, to say that that asshole was the best she had? That was a sick joke.

-Hey! - Jungeun said interrupting my thoughts. I looked at my best friend who opened a sincere smile - go to your house, Yves, and we'll sleep together.

-That sounds hot. -I teased.

-Keep your distance, Yves. - Hyunjin said feigning irritation, making us laugh - No one is leaving today, you are all drunk and I already prepared the bedrooms, so chill.

-Even mine? - Jungeun asked making an ownerless puppy face, and my eyes lit up at the sight of that cute moment between the two.

-Yours was already ready, it's mine. -Hyunjin said winking at her and that was sexy, I was in fact very turned on.

It has been days since I didn't have a good night of sex, since the day that Jinsoul and I hooked up I didn't have time nor head to pursue a sexual adventure, opportunities never lack, but as I said, I really was too busy.

The party was getting busier, people were already quite drunk, myself included. To my luck I had the great opportunity to meet Olivia, the raven-haired woman owner of one of the most sculptural bodies in that party. Olivia joined us after giving her present to her cousin Hyunjin who knowing of my interest invited her to join our table, and without delay she accepted. It didn't take long for me and Olivia to engage in a very constructive and interesting conversation about various subjects. I found out that she is an architect and lives alone in an apartment here in Seoul. Olivia who appeared to be one of those shallow women, surprised me at every minute. Even though she really was a very interesting person, my attention was turned to the damn deputy, who at every flirt from Olivia towards me gave me the slight impression of a certain discomfort. Olivia and I talked, but I never stopped looking at Jinsoul, and it was when Choerry showed up sitting in front of us, calling our attention.

-I'm still thanking God for that annoying man having already left. – Choerry said and earned a laugh from me, I turned to her and raised my right hand so that she high fived it, revealing a surprised Jinsoul at my action, but at that point I was already so full of alcohol that I could no longer hold my pose.

-Choerry, you shouldn't say those things about her boyfriend. -Heejin scolded her.

-Thank you, Heejin, but she's hopeless. - Jinsoul said with a weak smile.

I felt a hand under the table rubbing my leg, causing me to shiver. I just kept looking at everyone without caring too much, then the hand landed on my leg, it was Olivia, she had been flirting with me all night, I was drunk and completely horny. I decided to not protest her ministrations, she was so hot, and her warm and delicate fingers slid lightly on my skin, causing me to shiver. The music was so loud that made everyone there almost shout to talk

A young man then approached our table stopping in front of Jinsoul, she was receiving a lot of attention since Jackson left. The young man invited her to dance, and the brunette who before had turned down most of the requests, didn't even hesitate to accept. She stood up with the boy's help and with her free hand she straightened the back of her skirt. I took the opportunity and enjoyed her very voluptuous butt.

Jinsoul walked in slow and sexy steps, being followed by the boy who left traces of his drool to the center of the dance floor. There was a lot of smoke, but I could see her perfectly. Jinsoul shamelessly pulled the boy by the collar bringing him closer to her, to then turn her back to him. She moved engagingly, she swayed her hips against the boy and she had some strands of her hair stuck to her face due to the sweat. Olivia didn't stop caressing my thigh as I just admired the brunette on the dance floor. Jinsoul ran her hands through her breasts looking at the boy and biting her lower lip, and I swallowed hard for him. He passed his hand on her body, but in a respectful manner, while his left hand held Jinsoul's stomach firmly, who was with her back to him. She swayed her hips from side to side and he accompanied her rhythm.

Olivia moved up a bit her soft hand, leaving my thigh fully showing, but I didn't care. Watching Jinsoul dancing like that and feeling Olivia's hand on my thigh, so close to my center, made it throb. I needed some release. I watched the young deputy that even with her body glued to the young man, was able to slide her hands and lower herself slowly to the ground, she lowered herself and brought both her hands up to her long and loose hair, OH MY GOD! Olivia arrived exactly where it hurt the most, she slid one finger over my panties and I felt my sex throbbing and my heart race in excitement. When I saw Jinsoul lay her big and warm brown eyes on me, winking directly at me, it only made things get worse. The heat took over my body, and who ended up "winking" relentlessly this time was my sex as Olivia worked her finger on it. I had to bite my lip to contain a moan that insisted on wanting to slip through my lips. I looked at Olivia and she kept her posture, talking to everyone at the table, she hadn't even noticed that my eyes were fixed on Jinsoul who danced sensually. It was when she tried to push my panties to the side that I brought my hand to her wrist, holding it firmly. Who was I kidding? It wasn't those fingers that I wanted touching me. At last she looked at me.

-I'm sorry. - I whispered, Olivia who before looked at me with a startled look, replaced it with a devilish smile.

-I just wanted to have fun. - she confessed.

-I had fun, I'm sorry, but I can't do this today. – I said sincerely and stood up pulling my dress down, and without further ado went towards who really wanted.

In large steps I walked towards the dance floor, standing near Jinsoul and the boy until the song ended and as expected it ended pretty quick.

_ ***(Play song)*** _

-My turn? - I asked attracting their attention, and they immediately looked at me.

Jinsoul smiled, but it wasn't a simple smile, not at all, it was a mischievous and naughty smile. She was very drunk, her cheeks flushed by the excess of alcohol and by the warmth the place provided. Some strands of her hair were stuck to her forehead and I promptly removed them, putting them behind her ear, and then she winked slowly. God, she's so sexy. I opened a smile at the sight of her so gracefully unique state. Jinsoul wrapped her arms around my neck and I looked at the boy who had a frustrated look, giving him a sarcastic smile and he understood and left huffing. Jinsoul didn't even look at him, on the contrary, she didn't take her eyes off me, she looked at me in a way as if she was going to pierce me. I felt my cheeks burning, before I could say anything, the beat of the music was already pretty frantic and then the brunette who still had her arms around my neck began to move slowly, closing her eyes.

Her hair began to sway from side to side and so I removed her arms from my neck with a bit of brutality which caused her to look at me frightened, I immediately regretted such a rough act, but without giving her time to think about it, I turned her around with the same brutality that I used before, so that she was with her back turned to me, making her body dash against mine. I removed the strands of hair that stuck to her neck and replaced them with a trail of kisses to her ear where she moaned shamelessly due to the unexpected contact. I noticed the hairs on her neck stand on end. I put my hand firmly in her tummy, bringing her body closer to mine, causing her ass to rub on my sex that didn't stop throbbing since minutes ago when I was admiring her in someone else's hands. Jinsoul put her hand on top of mine and caressed it lightly. With my other hand free, I held her other hand and started to move according to the beat of the music and her body accompanied me. Her ass rubbed deliciously on my pussy, making it throb wildly. I moaned softly of how sore that it was, for a moment I thought about how stupid I was for not letting Olivia finish the job, but like I said, my only interest that night was just the deputy. Jinsoul buried her hands on her hair in such a fucking sexy way that I couldn't move as I witnessed that act so close. She just lowered herself to the ground rubbing on my body and I swallowed hard. I threw my hair to the side to get rid of the strands of hair that were stuck to my cheeks due to the sweat. When Jinsoul came back up I held her tummy like before, and with my free hand I held her hand and brought it back a bit and made her pass her hand on my left thigh. I felt her body tremble when she touched me, having that brunette so close to me like she was, made me enter a state of ecstasy. Her perfume mixed with the smell of alcohol was driving me crazy. I felt her sigh and then made her hand lift my dress a little more, I moaned and she sighed with the touch. Thanks to the high amount of alcohol, the diminished dance floor lights, the increased smoke, Jinsoul and I being positioned in a strategic way, all contributed so that we couldn't be seen from any angle. I needed to feel her, my body screamed for her, my blood boiled for her. I took advantage of the closeness of our bodies and approached my lips to her ear.

-Let's go get some fresh air? It's very hot here. -I whispered in her ear without disconnecting our bodies that moved incessantly in a sensual way.

Jinsoul instantly in a rough act removed my hand from her tummy and began walking out of the dance floor without looking back, causing me an immense frustration. Shit. I cussed myself mentally, I advanced too much, I mixed everything. Idiot. I cussed myself countless times until seeing the woman's silhouette at the end of the dance floor, she turned around and look at me smiling mischievously biting her bottom lip. My legs buckled with only Jinsoul's simple act. I made the right choice tonight, there's nothing more exciting than being in the hand of the hunter.

**POV Jinsoul**

I don't know what the hell I was doing, but every bit of me wanted that. You know in the cartoons when you have a little devil on one side of your shoulder and on the other shoulder an angel and both trying to tell you what to do? Well then, I was in the same situation, but the devilish side spoke louder, my body screamed for that.

My heels sank on the soft sand, amidst the path I was taking off my shoes, leaving them along the path to some rocks a bit away from the beach in front of Hyunjin's house. I felt someone following me and I knew who it was, but I didn't dare to look, if I looked I'd probably give up or grab the big-eyed brunette in the middle of the beach.

At a few centimeters from the rock I felt a hand pull me back by my arm, I turned and I could only find the warmest pair of eyes I have ever seen in my life. I could spend hours and hours looking at them and watching them change their tone according to her mood and feelings. Yves's fleshy and flashy lips were redder than expected, I had the urge to devour them, but I would wait for her to make the first move. She was practically devouring me just with her gaze.

-Do you really want to do this? - Yves asked with her hands already wrapped around my waist.

-You don't want to? - I asked full of insecurities, the regret hit me from having gone so far.

Without giving me the chance to think, Yves sealed our lips with so much force that they probably would be swollen on the next day. While she pressed her lips to mine, she walked pushing me slowly towards the large rock behind me. I felt my hot body lean carefully against the cold rock, the contact caused a shiver to run down my body. Yves brought her delicate hands to my face grabbing my neck as her tongue asked for passage and I gave it. As soon as it entered my mouth coming into contact with my tongue, I felt a twinge in my groin, FUCK, a simple touch from her caused me a frightening effect. Her tongue began exploring every corner with so much want that I felt short of breath. Yves didn't cut our kiss for anything which didn't bother me, I could spend a lifetime just kissing her. It’s amazing how the fit of our lips formed a perfect sync providing the best kiss. My hands that before were beside me, now were roaming her back. Yves pushed her leg between mine, pressing her knee against my sex, which made me let out a nasal moan, Yves then separated our lips completely breathless. Her red and swollen lips formed a devilish smile, probably pleased for making me moan so easily. Without disconnecting our eyes, the brunette pressed her knee again against my sex, and I just closed my eyes and moaned again, only louder this time.

-You are so beautiful. - Yves said with a dragged voice as her velvety and soft tongue wandered on my neck, giving the right attention to my pulse point in a circular way that made me shiver in her arms. She mistreated the whole area and lastly finished giving a light bite.

It was then my turn to hold her hair firmly, tangling my fingers through her dark locks and pull them aggressively, Yves let out a tasty moan full of arousal. I smiled at the sight of her so tanned skin and began distributing kisses all over her neck leaving a wet trail up to her jaw and down again, arriving at her pulse point where I couldn't restrain myself and bit considerably hard.

-Are you crazy? - Yves shouted backing away a little bit with her hand on her neck on the bitten area. I let out an ironic laugh in response, Yves looked at me furiously and approached me again, her eyes were burning in a dark tone that made my heart race, I feared her next act.

Without any mercy Yves brought her hand under my skirt touching my throbbing pussy that she massaged over my lace panties as her lips furiously met mine suddenly stifling my moan that would be more than scandalous. I gasped every time she gave me space between the kiss, her fingers rubbed the lace of my panties almost in slow motion, but with the right pressure to drive me mad. I wanted more, but I wouldn't ask, I wouldn't be stupid to the point of asking her anything, Yves then as if she heard my thoughts brought her other hand that was on my thigh to join the other in my pussy, and with both hands she completely tore my panties. SON OF A BITCH! I opened my mouth to complain, but my speech didn't come out because she touched where I needed most, I moaned at the act and she smiled through the kiss. Her hot body rubbed on mine frantically, causing her breasts to brush on mine, increasing even more my arousal. It was almost impossible to accompany her motor coordination, she pinned me against the rock and rubbed quickly, but down there she kept her fingers in an almost zero speed, leaving everything sexier. Yves wet her fingers in my humiliatingly slick folds and removed her fingers, making me gasp in disapproval, cutting our kiss with a bite on my lower lip, to then look at me smiling from ear to ear.

-Just look, deputy, feel how much you are delicious.

She whispered with her lips near my ear, where she bit before bringing her wet fingers up to my lips and wet them with my own liquid, I opened my mouth giving way to her fingers that promptly entered my mouth, then I closed it and sucked them deliciously running my tongue around her fingers in circular motions. I did the whole process without disconnecting my eyes from Yves's, who time or another alternated her gaze between my mouth that kept her fingers inside and my eyes. Her breathing was visibly panting almost a moan due to the “O" shape that her mouth was doing due to the arousal she was feeling. She did everything without taking her eyes off me, she always interspersed, once she was satisfied she removed her fingers from my mouth and then pulled me into a hot and devouring kiss, Yves moaned when she felt my tongue touch hers, her hand that was previously in my mouth went down straight to my sex, and without warning Yves penetrated me at once with two fingers, which made me widen my eyes and open my mouth in a perfect O .

I moaned in the second thrust the brunette gave me, but that promptly was drowned out by Yves's lips, initiating another fierce kiss. Yves sucked my tongue, massaged it, bit my lip hard, slowly, sped up and slowed down, and all that was the perfect combination of heaven and hell. She thrusted so hard that I even leaning against the rock and with her pressing my body, I moved up with every thrust. My body just trembled as sweat trickled down my back, the night breeze blew in my hot body and I shivered with the combination of sensations, I was in a trance, her fingers inside me is the best feeling I have ever felt in my entire life. I moaned softly between the kiss, but my urge was to howl, with my right hand on her back I dug my nails scratching hard as my left was buried on her dark and scented hair. Yves finished the kiss biting hard on my bottom lip that it was possible to feel the taste of iron that the blood provided. The feeling of her fingers pumping in and out in a quick sync didn't allow me to feel pain, just arousal. She slid her soft mouth going down distributing kisses on my neck while with her thumb she began stimulating my clit as her fingers pumped in and out of me.

-Yv... Yves! - I stammered due to the rough way that she was treating my sex, I closed my eyes delving more on the sensations that her touches provided me.

-Hmm? - she asked amid the kisses that she was distributing on my collarbone.

-Harder. - I demanded, causing Yves to moan against my neck before pulling away from it and maim me with her eyes shining with arousal.

-Oh my God, Jinsoul, you are so hot and you asking me that drives me crazy. - she answered in a dragged way with her voice invading my eardrum like a good song.

Yves replaced her quick thrusts for slow and deep thrusts and harder just like I had asked. The sound of the back and forth of her fingers on my sex has become my favorite sound, I felt soft in her hands, my legs buckled.

-You like it like this? - she asked and I didn't say anything - Huh? Is it like this that you like? - she asked again thrusting fast and hard and I had no strength to answer her, just approached my lips from hers brushing each other with my mouth half-open.

-Ahhhhh... - I moaned against her mouth in response before sucking her reddened lips, bringing Yves to madness, causing her to give one, two, three hard and deep thrusts making me feel that known vibration hit my body. A shiver ran through my whole body causing a strong tremor, making me hold on her shoulders. I rolled my eyes, gasped, nearly choked on my own saliva, Yves kept the pace and I felt my womb flutter and the inner muscles of my sex open and close tirelessly, I was coming.

Yves didn't stop even though I said several times for her to stop between my moans, my body began to convulse, my body began to slide down the rock, but was stopped by Yves that slowly pulled her fingers out my pussy that still opened and closed, I was ecstatic, it was still happening. Yves brought her hands up to my breasts squeezing hard, I bit my lip containing the moan, slowly she crouched in front of me letting go of my breasts, she slid her hand to my leg, lifting and placing it on her shoulder to then sink her hot and velvety tongue that minutes ago was on my neck, touching my pussy. I rolled my eyes instinctively due to the wonderful feeling that she was providing me with. Her tongue snaked on me with so much want that I was entering again in another orgasm. This had never happened to me and I don't know from where l drew strength, but everything was so delicious.

-Yves... - I whispered - Ohhhhh, Yvesss! - I said a bit more dragged and I heard her moan against my pussy as her tongue worked frantically on my clit - I'm gonna... AHHH, YVES! - I moaned louder when the tip of her tongue threatened the entrance of my sex, she licked up and down.

My only leg holding my weight began to falter, I had to support myself on the rock to get some balance, and with no mercy she did pressure on my clit followed by circular motions with her tongue around it.

I'm gonna cum! - I warned as I felt that wonderful feeling again, my sex throbbed and I had no control over my body.

I brought my hands to Yves's hair holding it firmly as I pressed her head against my pussy. I rocked my hips shamelessly further increasing her contact with my intimacy, I couldn't take it and let the orgasm explode inside me causing one of the sensations of my life. I moaned and she moaned against my sex, I felt her swallowing every drop of my cum and so I looked down and God, it was the best sight of my life. The beautiful brunette was with her face buried in my sex giving me pleasure. Yves pulled her mouth from my center and with her hand removed my trembling and rickety leg from her shoulder, standing up with a smile on her lips which consequently made me smile.

-Did you like it, deputy? - she asked in an amused tone, I had to wait a while to answer as l was trying to control my breathing.

-I could arrest you, you know? -I asked already with my breath back in a normal state, Yves made a surprised face.

-For what? - she asked putting some strands of my hair that were stuck to my forehead behind my ear.

-For keeping that mouth of yours away from any part of my body for more than five seconds. - I replied with a naughty smile, making her laugh, to then seal our lips with affection -You are so incredible, now really understand why women kill each other for you. - I said stroking her hair and looking into her eyes.

-Better? - she asked and I knew that she was referring to Jackson, because of the conversation from minutes ago.

Almost. - I said smiling and she gave me a weak smile. It was obvious that I wouldn't give her the sweet taste of victory, after all that wasn't even a competition.

-What are the chances of you being lying? - she asked as her last hope.

-I just think that when there's love it's better. - that was what I allowed myself to say, it was a stupidity, right? I know, but it was still true, because when you love someone sex is unquestionably better, of course every rule has an exception, since Yves was my best so far, but she didn't need to know.

-You are right.

She said to then approach her lips to mine and give me a fierce kiss, I knew it wasn't over yet, after all, only I was satisfied here, but I had no idea what to do, so I just started with a hot kiss in which my tongue played with hers, making one rub against the other. Yves softened her body letting out a moan between the kiss, my hands slid down her back stopping on her waist where taking advantage of her distraction with my lips, I switched positions pinning her against the cold rock, but in no moment she let me take the reins of the situation. I let go of her waist and went up her back again reaching the zipper of her dress that promptly I lowered, the straps that sustained it ran down her shoulders making its removal easier, and with her help within seconds Yves was without her bold dress. I looked around and everything was deserted, it was pretty late, then I looked back at Yves and began appreciating her. She was only wearing red lacy panties that stood out in her skin, her full breasts, round and perky were on display, they really were beautiful, the so rosy nipple that made my mouth water, I was already completely wet again due to the beautiful sight in front of me. I inched closer bringing my lips straight to her inviting neck where there were already some reddish marks. My mouth came into contact with her skin and I began to kiss her neck, and went down slowly passing by her collarbone leaving wet traces until reaching her left breast. Yves leaned forward offering me her body, I stared at that glitzy and rosy nipple and without further ado I accepted her request putting her nipple inside my mouth.

-Oh my God, Jinsoul. - Yves moaned holding on my hair firmly.

I started making circular motions with my tongue while with one hand massaged the other, I felt Yves's hands on my hair, sometimes giving hard tugs, other times pressing me against her, making my head sink more in her wonderful breasts, as if she was guiding me, teaching me, making me know her body and what pleased her. I bit her nipple lightly and she moaned hoarsely.

-Jinsoulaa! - that was like music to my ears - Harder! - she ordered and so I did, alternating from one breast to the other, sucking so hard that could be sure that it would be purple tomorrow.

I went up all the way from her breasts up to her chin running my tongue and leaving a wet trail until I pulled away from her face and looked into her eyes. They overflowed lust, the alcohol was still visible on both of us which made everything sexier. I could spend hours and hours appreciating that woman in front of me, but since time flies, without further ado I glued our lips initiating a daring kiss, but not like the previous ones, I wanted to enjoy every corner of her mouth. My hands that were on her breasts went up to her hair, burying themselves on it, but then she held my right hand by the wrist, but I didn't interrupt the kiss, it was a delight to have my tongue inside her mouth.

-Here. - she said panting between the kiss guiding my hand that slid down her body to her throbbing sex inside her panties.

Her pussy was so wet that it made me moan, it made me get turned on again along with her, just by knowing that I cause this effect on her.

-You are so wet. - I spoke in a dragged way almost in a soft moan, it was almost to myself, but she heard.

-You did this to me. - she said in such a husky voice that I felt a twinge in my sex, making my legs get softer than they already were. Then in an unexpected act Yves took my hand from inside her panties.

-Feel the taste of my pussy. - she said in such a dirty way that my body shook with arousal.

I brought my fingers up to my mouth and sucked them with so much want, and Yves watched me with her eyes glazed on my mouth as she moaned softly. Slowly I removed my fingers from my mouth looking up to face her.

-Fuck, Yves, you are so delicious. - I said after tasting my wet fingers of her so feminine liquid.

I pulled her into a kiss, sharing her taste. My hands slid down her body passing by her full breasts to her stomach, stopping again on her sex, exactly where I wanted. I pulled our lips away finishing the kiss.

-Like this? - I asked penetrating two fingers slowly.

-Hmmrn! - she moaned - Like that, Jinsoul. Ahhh, keep going.

Yves moaned and I felt in heaven, it's so good to receive pleasure, but to please. GOD! It was the best thing in the world and Yves was providing me that I slid my mouth down her chin stopping on her neck where I kissed her with affection, a wet kiss, while my fingers pumped in and out of her in a subtle way.

-Tell me, is it like this that you like? - I insisted, I wanted to know if I was doing it right, I had a certain insecurity for never having done that.

-Ahhh, Jinsoul, yeah. That feels so good. - she answered in her husky voice followed by several moans - Hmmm! Faster. - I started to speed up the thrusts and Yves trembled in my arms.

The feeling of being inside her was wonderful, so slippery, soft and wet. Her hands were buried in my hair tugging hard, a delicious pain to feel, while I mistreated her neck and her sex.

-OH! Faster, Jinsoul. - she ordered and so I did, I thrusted so fast and looked at her who now had an overwhelming expression, her red lips were apart and her eyes closed tight, time or another she bit her bottom lip to contain some moans, and I didn't stop.

-Faster? - I asked with my mouth near her ear where I bit after finishing my question.

-Uhurn! - she said moaning in my ear - Jinsoul, Jinsoul, Jinsoulaa! - she was cumming, and to hear her moan and scream my name was heaven on earth.

Her breathing was heavy and she moaned in my ear causing me to shiver, she convulsed and down there her sex took care of crushing my fingers. My fingers were being crushed in such a pleasant way, I could cum just by feeling that. With a last sequence of moans I felt a warm liquid running down my fingers, and I didn't stop the thrusts, just slowed down the speed. And Yves seemed to enjoy every second, she sighed every time I pumped my fingers slowly and moaned disapprovingly every time I threatened to remove them.

I stood for a while with my fingers inside her. She opened her eyes and looked at me with those brown eyes that now were light and bright, different from what they looked like a few minutes ago.

-You are so beautiful. - I complimented her sincerely by pure instinct, because every corner of Yves's body was perfect.

-Yo... You... - she gasped, still with her heart racing -You ended me, deputy Jung. - she said and I smiled to then seal our lips, carefully removing my fingers from inside her.

-No... - she moaned softly, but I ignored it, but believe me, I could spend my whole life inside her, feeling this sensation that I was feeling a few minutes ago.

-I need a shower. - I said looking at her -And so do you. - I spoke as I noticed how sweaty she was. Her naked body was covered in sweat and I was loving that scent that exhaled from our bodies.

-Well, lack of water ain't a problem. - she said playfully, making me look at the sea beside us, never losing her humor and her sarcastic side.

I looked back and only now I was appreciating the beauty of that place, the moon the entire time had illuminated Yves's body, the stars were witnesses of the biggest craziness of my life and of the hottest too. I turned again to look at the woman that was in front of me.

-Will you accompany me? - I asked her smiling, and she smiled back, showing me her perfect teeth.

-After what happened a few minutes ago? Why not?! - she answered with a smile on her face.

We ran to the sea throwing ourselves amidst the waves, we swam behind the rocks where we played, talked and of course exchanged more caresses, nothing beyond that. We were no longer drunk, I could very well let the feeling of guilt and the reality fall on my back, but it was just so good and liberating what I had now with Yves that I ignored the rest and enjoyed the little time we still had left. After we washed ourselves with sea water, we went back to the place where we had spent the best time of the night, we got dressed and we took some time discussing who would go first and of course I won. I walked straightening my clothes and seeing if there was nothing "wrong" with me apart from the fact of being without panties. Damn woman! She'll have to buy me another one. I stopped in front of the entrance, but before entering I checked myself out again. I looked back and saw Yves coming out from behind the rocks, then I looked back at the party, taking a deep breath and going in. The place was even fuller than before, everyone drunker, the smell of alcohol proliferated the environment

-Damn, Jingolas, you... - Choerry's voice made me look back to look at her, Choerry looked at me with raised eyebrows - Why are you with your hair wet? Where were you? - she filled me with questions, completely suspicious.

-I just went for a walk, Choerry. The sea was so beautiful so I decided to go in for a bit - Choerry stopped looking at me and looked behind me, a sarcastic smile formed on her lips making me look to where she was looking, it was Yves looking around. Choerry looked back at me smiling.

-Yves, come here. - my best friend called her. Fuck she noticed something. Yves saw us and walked towards us calmly, stopping next to us.

-Ughhh, you disappeared! - Yves complained - I went up to the bedroom to take a shower, do you believe that some idiot spilled his drink on me?

-Take a shower? - Choerry asked still suspicious, watching both of us.

My stomach began to ache just by imagining her finding out something about the act of madness that Yves and I had just committed. When she opened her mouth to speak again she was interrupted by Hyunjin, to my delight. I threw myself into the arms of my other best friend.

-Heeeeyl -Hyunjin greeted wrapping her arms around my neck, squeezing me tight against her chest, she was visibly drunk just like Jungeun who arrived soon behind us hugging us, which made me laugh - Let's sing happy birthday, my parents want to leave. - Hyunjin said letting me go, just like me the other girls just nodded - Great, now let's go, I want all of you next to me.

Hyunjin practically dragged us to a large table where there was her cake among other sweets. All of us stood next to her and her family.

-If you think you escaped, Jinsoul, you are very much mistaken. -Choerry threatened, I knew that she wouldn't let this go and I would have to find a way to outwit her, even being wrong to hide this from my best friend.

The rest of the party was like any other party, full of drunk people, hook ups and fights of course. Olivia, Hyunjin's cousin, seemed to have given up on flirting with Yves after we returned, I don't know what Yves did but I appreciate it, I wasn't in the mood to see the woman I had just fucked giving attention to someone else. Everyone had already left, there was only us who walked to our proper rooms. I imagined that Choerry would want to talk to me but to my happiness she just said good night and went straight to her room. I still hadn't thought about anything to outwit her. I said good night to everyone but Yves, as soon as everyone closed their doors I approached her.

-Good Ni... - the sentence was lost in the air, because my mouth was too busy to complete it.

Yves in a quick act sealed our lips catching me by surprise, my body tensed but soon softened at the feeling of her tongue pressing against my mouth asking for passage, which I promptly gave. Yves's tongue invaded my mouth as if it was at home, but this time was in a calm and subtle way, totally different from our previous kisses. Our kiss lasted for a long time until our lungs couldn't take being without oxygen for any longer. When Yves separated our lips I let a frustrated groan come out of my mouth, making her let out a delicious laugh.

-Good Night, and... Thank you. - she said before giving me a peck, and then she turned around walking to her room.

-Good Night, Yves. - it was the only thing that I was able to say, because she was already inside her bedroom.

I stood for a while looking at the door of her bedroom as if I was in a trance, then I shook my head "waking up" and entered my room. It was only then that I realized how exhausted I was, the party and the sex ended me. I dragged myself to the bathroom where I had a decent and fast shower because the tiredness didn't allow me to spend much time enjoying the hot water lapping over my body. I got out of the shower, dried myself and put on only lingerie, then I dragged myself to the bed where I lay down, closing my eyes, feeling in heaven for finally be resting my body. Flashes from tonight crossed my mind, from the party, the wonderful fuck and even the unexpected good night kiss. It definitely was one of the best nights of my life.


	8. Scopolamine

**POV Jinsoul**

The sun hit the window and reflected throughout the bedroom. For an instant I couldn't remember what had happened nor where I was. The fact that the room possessed a white ceiling with a centralized chandelier, a closet in the corner and a shelf with a TV and some decorative objects, I came to the conclusion that I wasn't in my house. I roamed with my eyes on the floor, and my pieces of clothing thrown across the floor made me remember where I was and especially, what had happened.

I massaged my temples and smirked, rolling across the bed to reach my phone. It was 8:15AM and I somehow got irritated with that. After some time and effort, I impulsed my torso to sit up on the bed. I looked around the room for the twentieth time in a short period of time of at least 5 minutes. It was inevitable a sequence of flashes from last night. I had sex with Yves, it was impossible to say that I didn't want that for some time?! I did? Maybe, but that had come true, and it was when I least expected. My taste was something I had never felt before, it was explorable, it was mind-blowing. Her touches, her gaze that conveyed a parallel connection, but safe. Her scent and the way she touched me was plausible. But I had completely forgotten about Jackson, I knew that what I had done was wrong. He always loved me and never did anything for me to be suspicious of him, and I love him too...Yes I love him. But all this was like heaven and hell, paradise and darkness. I loved the tranquility that Jackson transmitted, but I wanted to face the darkness and go deeper into the dark path that was Yves. I didn't know what to expect when I got to the end, I could have good experiences, but I don't know. I was distraught and I had to solve that once and for all.

-Excuse me, am I interrupting? - Hyunjin knocked on the door and without giving me any time to answer, she opened the door and entered the room, looking at the mess on the floor and heading towards the large window, opening the curtains - Did you sleep well?

-Good Morning, Hyunjin. Yes, I did, too much even. - I smiled weakly and put my feet on the carpet beside the bed, putting on a white silk robe - I was already going down anyway. But what about you? How was your night with Jungeun?

Hyunjin stopped opening the curtains that revealed the beautiful day that was making outside the smoked glass, and pierced at me with her eyes. Perhaps that look answered my question, but I didn't even care. It was evident that Hyunjin and Jungeun were having some kind of relationship that was more than a colorful friendship. It was as if it was stamped on her face.

-I didn't understand what you meant by your last sentence. -Hyunjin turned around to continue what she was doing.

-Come on, Hyunjin, I'm not an idiot. So please, you don't need to lie, we all know.

-Jinsoul, leave me alone, okay? You better stop talking nonsense and go take a shower to come downstairs. The table is already ready and everyone's already inside their respective bathrooms, doing what you should also be doing.

-You don't need to be so rude. - I said sulkily, and Hyunjin approached me, giving a light punch on my shoulder- Is Yves also awake?

-And this interest in Yves? -Hyunjin squinted her eyes towards me, and turned to meet her eyes.

-Hyunjin, leave me alone, okay? - Hyunjin left laughing, and I huffed, going towards the bathroom.

**POV Yves**

I had woken up so fucking early and I wasn't able to sleep anymore, so allowed myself to continue in bed until my body said "enough".I really would have done that if Hyunjin didn't send me to take a shower and tell me to be downstairs in less than 40 minutes. I showered as I cussed mentally. I finished, dried myself, picked an outfit and went down.

Some of us were by the pool in a harmonious conversation and I missed Jinsoul in our group of friends. From what I heard from Hyunjin she was still in her bedroom. I didn't ask if she was sleeping, but she probably was. Yesterday was an exhausting day, so I decided to take initiative.

I grabbed some orange juice from Hyunjin's immense kitchen and went towards the bedroom where Jinsoul was staying. I went up the stairs and everything was so deserted, everyone was enjoying the beautiful sunny morning and dealing with the hangover. I approached her door, I was going to knock and enter, after all she was sleeping and I didn't want her to get out of bed just to open the door. And it was what I did, knocked twice on the door and turned the knob entering the room. To my surprise Jinsoul was already awake, she was standing with her back turned to me, putting on a white shirt that only covered her breasts. She was only wearing panties on her lower half. I swallowed hard when she turned around and met my eyes.

-I... I'm sorry... Jinsoul, I... I... – I looked like an idiot stuttering, I took two steps back thinking about running out of there - I... I...

-Yves, Yves, Yves! - she called me quickly so that I could stop babbling - Let's not be hypocrites, okay? It's not as if you haven't seen more than this. - she said with a shy smile.

-Good Morning. - I said calmly, already being able to control my breathing - I brought you some orange juice.

-Wow! All of my first times with someone I received breakfast in bed. -she said and I felt like an idiot bringing juice - But by the Yves reputation that I heard of, you bringing me juice is a privilege, so I can't complain. - she said laughing, and then approached me grabbing the juice from my hand.

-Without wanting to seem presumptuous, but already being, yes, it’s a privilege. - I smiled at her and she took a sip of the juice.

One of the most interesting things about Jinsoul is that she could be sexy without even wanting to be, she could be sexy drinking orange juice.

-Thank you. - she said with a shy smile.

-I just want to... - I couldn't complete the sentence, I grabbed her firmly by the waist and sealed our lips.

**POV Jinsoul**

-JUNG JINSOUL, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! - I let out a frustrated groan.

"Fuck, what the hell does Choerry want?" my subconscious grumbled and rightly so. Yves who was down there mistreating my clit with her soft and velvety tongue stopped in the same instant and looked at me with a startled face.

-Fuck, now what? - she whispered.

Yves and I had gone each to our proper rooms last night, but I was surprised by her this morning, which yielded me two orgasms, this would be the third if Choerry wasn't shouting like a crazy person at my door. I know, I know, this is not good at all, but at the same time, this is excellent. I, when next to Yves had an insatiable sexual appetite, but promise, I swear that this would be my adventure, nothing more, just my weekend adventure, tomorrow everything would go back to normal.

-DAMMIT, CHOERRY, LET MEAT AT LEAST WAKE UP, I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN.

-NO "DAMN JINSOUL, I TOLD YOU THAT TODAY YOU WOULDN'T ESCAPE, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE! KNOCK IT DOWN! -Yves who before was between my legs was already standing looking for her panties - I WILL COUNT TO THREE! ONE...

-WAIT, LET ME AT LEAST PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! - I got up in one leap putting on my panties and finding Yves's, I grabbed them and threw it towards her. Yves put them on quickly, followed by her jeans.

-Where do I hide? - she whispered agitated, I ran my eyes across the room coming across the window's big curtain near the door.

-Come on, behind the curtain! - I whispered as I pushed her behind the big curtain.

-I'M HEARING VOICES, JINSOUL, WHO'S THERE WITH YOU? - Dammit! When Choerry wants to be a pain in the ass she beats the record.

With Yves behind the curtain I took one last look around the room before approaching the door and opening it, revealing my best friend with a suspicious face. Choerry quickly entered the room without even saying "hi" or "good morning".

-Hi, Choerry. Good Morning, Choerry. I slept very well, thank you. - I said ironically while Choerry ran her eyes across the room - What are you looking for? Your best friend is here at the door waiting for at least a good morning hug. - Choerry stopped with her gaze on me, arching her eyebrows.

-Do you really think you can fool me, Jingolas? - Choerry crouched in front of the bed, she observed it and then stood up -Why is your bed so messy? Not even when you have sex with that thing called man your bed stays in this state. - I rolled my eyes and huffed, she was so intimate that she knew the smallest details of my life. Before I could say something, Choerry walked towards the bathroom. That was the time, ran to the curtain and pulled Yves from there.

-Come on, go, she's in the bathroom. -I whispered.

Yves ran to the door, but stooped abruptly and came back running towards me, sealing our lips quickly before leaving, catching me by surprise. My whole body stopped, my hands froze, my stomach lurched. Having Yves was purely sexual and that seemed to be something else. I froze imagining Choerry catching us in that moment.

-Jinsoul! - Choerry's steady hands were on my shoulders, shaking me nonstop.

After so much time searching the room, every little corner, she came towards me. I shook my head and turned my attention to Choerry who was watching me with a worried face.

-Are you feeling alright? You are white...

-No, Choerry. - I let out the air that was stuck in my lungs - I'm fine.

-I'm sorry about the neurotic moment I had, it's just that... You never were the type to hide things from me but yesterday you were not acting normal. - Choerry let out a delicious laugh making me laugh along - You were so relaxed, thing that I haven't seen for years. I have to tell you that Yves does you very good. - I widened my eyes making Choerry let out another laugh – Hey, Jinsoul, relax, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that yesterday you two had a lot of fun and talked, you know?! You were looser and thanks to her who didn't spare efforts to talk to you, and that's why I'm being suspicious. I like her.

-Choerry, I know that your dream is to see me far away from Jackson, but I'd never cheat on him. - the last part came out barely audible - Let alone with a woman. - Choerry laughed again and so did I, my best friend's laughter is so delicious that it infects anyone.

-I know, Jinsoul.

-Hey, what is all this noise coming from here? - Hyunjin appeared at the door, along with her was Jungeun.

The two looked beautiful, both on their looks and on their smiles and skin tone. "What a good night of sex doesn't do, huh?!" my subconscious joked making me laugh. All of them looked at me without understanding the reason for my laughter.

-Good Morning. - the husky and sexy voice that I heard last night and this so wonderful morning moaning my name in my ear, invaded the environment making all the hairs on my body stand on end. Already bathed and with wet hair, she was wearing the same pants that were thrown in my room a few minutes ago, a black Metallica t-shirt and a leather jacket of the same color. She really was fucking sexy.

-Look who just showed up. - Hyunjin made a brief pause analyzing Yves -Looks like you got lucky with my cousin, Yves. You are still exuding sex. - I rolled my eyes at Hyunjin's mention of Olivia.

"No, Kim Hyunjin, it wasn't with your disgusting little cousin, but with your best friend here." what to say to my subconscious?

-Not really, Hyunjin, although that could very well have happened with your cousin,I just slept well. - Yves concluded, followed by a beautiful smile.

-What a waste, Yves. - Jungeun said drawing everyone's attention, having as a result a popped slap on her right arm, Hyunjin's reflex - Ouchhhl - she grumbled bringing one of her hands to the "hurt" place -You didn't even let me finish talking, ugh h... Of course you are better than her. - Jungeun concluded with a huge pout on her face. And Hyunjin like a fool in love, approached her giving a peck on her full lips.

In that moment I cleared my throat getting everyone's attention.

-As all of you can see, I'm only wearing a robe, and I'd like to take my shower and get dressed. - all of them looked at me from head to toe, but Yves who kept her eyes on mine, only a sarcastic smile appeared on her lips. I arched my eyebrows and walked behind Choerry - Out, out, everyone out! - I pushed Choerry towards the exit

-Whoa, Jinsoul, where's the politeness? - Choerry grumbled already outside my bedroom.

-It left along with my mood after you and your paranoia invaded my room. - I answered already closing the door.

After taking a long shower I heard the door opening again and looked at it, it was Yves. God, doesn't she ever get tired? On the one hand I was loving all that, but on the other I wasn't being fair to Jackson. I'm not going to say that I'm not with any feeling of guilt and regret because that would be a lie, but I won't stay whining for something that I did and loved a lot. I love Jackson, but I loved playing with fire aka Yves. They were like angel and devil, Jackson the angel and Yves the devil, and now this devil had those hot black spheres on me.

**POV Yves**

-Jinsoul, about yesterday... - I started to say and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, I didn't know how to talk about that

-I know... - she said dejectedly.

-I just...

-It's okay, Yves. - she said turning around to grab her phone.

-You are so nice and - the sentences died along the way, I had no words.

-You are nice too, let's just leave it at that - she said and I didn't understand well what that meant, but I was happy for her not being furious and thinking that I took advantage of her.

-Did you like it? - I asked on impulse.

-Today I'm feeling pain in every corner of my body. - she said laughing and I accompanied her.

-I think I can't wear bikinis for a pretty long time. - I said in the same playful tone.

-You are very... JESUS! - she exclaimed approaching me, turning my face gently, but with hurry - The bite, it got so...

-I know. - I smiled shyly- I don't mind.

-I'm sorry. - she now was very close to me and looking into my eyes, her breath hitting my face, smelling like mint, I almost felt the taste of her mouth.

-It's okay. - I said with a smile.

-No, I'm sorry for everything. - she said backing away, and she began to walk from one side to the other a little nervous - I pushed things yesterday and let them cross the line today as well, I know that I teased you, Yves, I umm... - she seemed to be choosing her words - I have a fiance and I want things to continue like that, I'm getting married soon.

-Jinsoul, I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm not asking you to date me, I'm not asking you to be with me, not even a kiss I am asking you, no one better than me understands that a good fuck is just a good fuck. I brought you that juice and now I'm talking to you about everything because you are not like the other girls that I hook up with, we have friends in common, now we frequent the same places and from what heard, your fiance works at my company, for my father and I don't want things between us to get weird, nothing has changed. - I said everything in one single breath, she was talking as if all this was one sided, that was irritating me, yesterday's event was a choice of both parties, drunk, but it was, and today I don't even have to say, we were sober and as incredible as it sounds the time with her this morning was better than yesterday, so she shouldn't be throwing all that at me.

I looked at Jinsoul and she was looking at me a little scared, her lips were apart, I think she lost her speech.

-Ok! A fuck is just a fuck. - she repeated a bit vague, I felt that she was talking to herself, perhaps digesting everything I said - Let's go downstairs?

-Yes. - I said and turned around, pulling the door open and hearing it close, seconds after Jinsoul was behind me.

-Don't worry, Jungeun. - I rolled my eyes, it was already the fifth time that I heard Jungeun's apologies for not sleeping in my house today, I invited her because I was up to tell her everything that had happened between Jinsoul and I, but she couldn't go and that seemed to be divine intervention so that I kept my mouth shut.

-Of course I worry, Yves, you are my best friend and I promised to spend the night there with you.

-"But you are staying there with Hyunjin". - I imitated her voice earning her laugh - Relax, okay? I have some things to solve, I'm so tired that when I arrive I'll sleep quickly. – I stopped the car at a traffic light.

-Idiot. I don't even talk like that. - she continued laughing - Ok, but if you need anything you better call me.

-Come on, Jungeun, leave hot bod alone, she's not a baby. - Hyunjin's voice emerged in the background of the call, making me let out a chuckle.

-Shush it, Hyunjin, Yves is my best friend and I have to take very good care of her. - Jungeun rebuked.

-Hey, I'm still on the line. - the two were silent - Relax, okay Jungeun? Anything call you. Now I have to go because I'm driving.

-Okay, Yves, good night and see you tomorrow, I love you and please take care.

-Alright, mom. Good Night. I love you.

I ended the call before the conversation started drifting and now wasn't the time, now was the time to go after a guy that Choerry had mentioned in Hyunjin's party. Did you really think that I would just go there to fuck the deputy and have fun? I wouldn't be so stupid to the point of not taking advantage of the 'drink goes in and the truth comes out", well then, I took advantage of it very well and gathered enough information to make him my next victim. Choerry and I were in a long conversation, she told me about her cases and all her frustration of being in the police, understood her very well, Choerry was an excellent person and we got along very well.

I drove quickly through the streets of Seoul that were very busy as usual, especially with how hot it was, which causes everyone to come out for a drive. People wonder how I'm able to wear black in a heat like this, sometimes even I wonder that, but I always come to the conclusion that it's just a matter of custom and comfort. At the moment I was wearing a black dress, a bit low-cut in the front, tight on my body, and it reached a little above my knees. And messy hair, always giving a sexy air. 

I stopped in front of one of the most expensive nightclubs of Seoul, competitor of the one I work at. I got out of my car and promptly a valet showed up, I handed him my car key for him to do the all the work that vale's usually do.

-Be careful with my baby. - I warned him throwing a wink and walking towards the entrance, poor kid, it took him a while to come back to life. I let out a chuckle, yes I usually cause this type of effect on people.

I approached the entrance finding Seolhyun, an old affair and an "old" friend by the way, she was one of the "straight" women that I already had an affair with, but unlike the others, Seolhyun and I remained friends, her phone number on my phone contacts doesn't serve only to be used after pleasures, anyway, earlier I had called my old friend to try and get a VIP pass for this club, which she promptly gave in.

-Hey, pretty face. -Seolhyun said excitedly approaching me, wrapping me in a warm hug. I reciprocated it hugging her tight, opening a broad smile.

-Hey, Seolhyun. - I backed away from her body to look at her, she looked beautiful as always, very well dressed, due to her promoter job that required that.

-I admit that I was surprised by your request... I mean, after you started working at Eclipse... -Seolhyun made a brief pause making a face, which made me laugh. I don't know the reason for Seolhyun's "face", after all where I work is better than here and I'm only here because I need to - ... you never came here again.

-You are right, Seol, but I have my reasons for being here today. - I answered with a wink, and Seolhyun naughtily smiled - No, no, it has nothing to do with women. Unfortunately I'm only here to take care of a different and old distraction.

-Speaking of old distraction, Yves. - Seolhyun ran her eyes all over my body, making me let out a chuckle.

-Who knows, who knows. - I limited myself to say before approaching the brunette again and deposit a kiss on her face. Seolhyun opened a wider smile than when I arrived.

-Extend your arm, Yves. - she ordered, and I promptly extended it. Seolhyun wrapped the VIP bracelet around my wrist, giving me straight access to the VIP area.

-Thank you. - I whispered before entering. Just as I expected, inside the club looked intact like in the old times.

I entered the environment, and damn, it was possible for you to go into thermal shock due to the change of temperature from cold to hot, which made my whole body tingle. The club was full, so I had trouble walking to the VIP area, being interrupted several times by cheap flirting by already drunken men. I rolled my eyes, like seriously, how can a woman feel turned on by that? I wondered everyday.

I went up the stairs quickly, invading a more luxurious environment filled with people who were more preserved in their attitudes. I walked over to the nearest table that gave me a good view of the dance floor, I sat down and without further ado a very elegant young lady showed up next to me offering me several drinks on a tray, I opted for my old friend whiskey. She then placed the drink on my table before leaving. I extended my arm grabbing the drink and bringing it up to my mouth, giving a big sip, the warm drink descended easily like water, I was so used to it.

It had been hours and nothing of the damn man showing up. I was already feeling the drink flowing in my body, I no longer knew how many people I had already dismissed tonight. What a waste. Yes, I have to agree that one of the best things about going to a "new" club is the different and varied menu.

I woke up from my reveries when I saw on the dance floor who I was looking for and so much awaited. His name is Lucas, he's 22 years old and according to what Choerry told me, he raped and killed his ex-girlfriend in a brutal way. The police had already caught him, but due to his money the law was being prevented from being fulfilled, he paid the millionaire bail and paid a guy to take the blame. In a few months he was back on the streets, as if nothing had happened. But it wasn't only that that caught my attention, it was also the way he killed her. He tortured her to death and with a Polaroid took a picture of her eyes, yes it's sinister, apparently I have an admirer, poor guy, little does he know the reasons why I commit such brutality. I smiled sarcastically as I stood up and went down to the dance floor, from afar I watched him and gradually I approached the victim, stopping near enough. I started a sensual dance, dancing to the beats of the music and without taking too long his eyes were drawn to my body. I glanced at him opening my best smile as a sign for him to come to me, and so he did, he approached me gluing his body to mine from behind and began to dance and sway according to the beats of the music and to my body to the sound of "Partition' by Beyonce. My body slid down his body, it was already possible to feel the volume between his legs. Disgusting. I turned my body to face him and went up slowly sliding my hands on the sides of his very well defined body. Lucas wrapped my waist with his muscular arms, pulling me closer to him, his breathing was unregulated and it was possible to see such excitement he was feeling at that moment. I bit my lower lip teasingly, and without further ado he approached his mouth from mine, but I swerved in time.

-Don't even think about it. - I answered with my husky voice next to his ear, making his body hair stand on hand. I let out a delicious laugh teasing him even more. The boy backed away staring at me with raised eyebrows - First buy me a drink. - He opened a broad smile.

-Of course. - he answered close to my ear- Let's go to the bar. - I nodded and Lucas grabbed my hand, dragging me through the people that were on the dance floor, until we entered the VIP area.

After many drinks, Lucas and I headed to a more private place where we drank more drinks.

I got up from the big black couch and walked to the small bar, we were in a luxurious hotel bedroom, in the midst of our conversation during that time I found out that Lucas was an only child, his parents owned of one of the largest dealerships of Seoul, he didn't work, just studies business, but it had been a long time since he attended his classes and of course he was the ex-boyfriend of the murdered and raped girl. When I touched the subject Lucas remained neutral with a bit of a mocking air, but no compassion nor sadness for the terrible fact. I filled his glass with pure Vodka, in the moment it was the only thing that he drank, I added some ice, and without letting him notice, I discretely took out of my pocket a vial of scopolamine, a substance that composes the famous "truth serum" and helps to prevent the nervous system from working, it leaves the person more uninhibited. It was already past 2AM, I was exhausted, and thanks to the drinks it was not necessary for me to give not even one kiss to that piece of shit. And more, the alcohol made Lucas almost pass out right there. I prepared my last glass of whiskey and sat down beside him, Lucas was nearly falling asleep, I rolled my eyes taking a big sip of my drink and put the glass on the nightstand.

-Lucas. - I shook him gripping his shoulder- Lucas! - I called him again.

-HMMMM! - he grumbled.

-Tell me everything about the night when you killed and raped your ex-girlfriend Miyeon. - Lucas continued with his eyes closed, stretching.

I grabbed my small recorder and began recording.

-I was nervous, I had already abused her sexually in high school, but as fate plays with us, I fell in love with her, just like she fell in love with me, or rather, my money. - Lucas made a brief pause wetting his mouth, took the opportunity and took another sip of my drink before turning my attention back to the piece of shit that was thrown on the bed - I did everything for her, but I couldn't leave my party life, the drinks and the women. Everything was going well at least for me until I found out that she was involved with another guy, her neighbor, that was too much for me. I wouldn't allow a betrayal so I simply dragged her to a deserted site where I killed her, but of course before I had one last night with her even if it was necessary to rape her.

Time or another I shook him for him to go on. Tears streamed down my face, I grabbed a small tissue from my bag and wiped them, my will was to kill him right there, but it wasn't the time, not now. I needed to collect my thoughts, reorganize my steps. He blacked out. I quickly got up grabbing a pen and paper and leaving the following message:

"Last night was wonderful, but I had an early commitment. Thank you for the night. Maybe we'll see each other around, cutie."

I left the note on the nightstand and left the room with a mad desire to go back and see his body bleeding and agonizing to death. I let out a groan just at the thought. I passed by the reception letting them know that he would pay the entire bill, and followed towards the exit where my silver Volvo was waiting. I entered my car giving a good tip to the valet and left speeding out. The first step was already done, the next will be for my favorite deputy.

**POV Jinsoul**

It was already pretty late and Jackson was taking long to come see me, he had told me that he would be long, but I was feeling so much guilt that wanted to compensate him, I wanted to be with him at all times.

I stayed talking to Choerry over the phone for hours and hours, she was excitingly telling me about all the stuff she saw in Hyunjin's party, since we hadn't had time to gossip. I felt a huge urge to tell my best friend all that happened between Yves and I, but for some reason I didn't feel safe, Choerry would freak out, I don't know if because it was with a woman or because she would support this madness, since for her, anyone is better than Jackson. She thought I was very submissive to him and for some reason I was.

Our call was interrupted when I saw that another call was on the line, it was Yeojin, so I ended the call with Choerry and answered my sister

-Unnie? - I heard my younger sister's voice on the other side making me smile.

-Sweetie, how are you?

-I'm fine, unnie. And you? - she said excitedly.

-I'm fine, why are you calling so late? - I asked.

-I have news. - she seemed euphoric -Actually it's a request.

-Anything for you.

-I'm getting into break here from boarding school and I wanted to stay in your house. - my heart lurched, having Yeojin home was something that I always wanted, but it wasn't something allowed by my parents, only rarely.

-Yeojin, you know that I want that a lot, don't you? - I heard her agree -But mom and dad don't..

-Unnie, they said yes, they allowed, I asked mom and she spoke with dad and they agreed! - that seemed like a joke.

-Are you serious, Yeojini? Oh my God, when are you coming? - I was so excited.

-Tomorrow, but I'll call you to set everything up, now I have to go to sleep cause the superior mother will be inspecting the dorm rooms. -she huffed and I rolled my eyes amusedly and I heard her hang up the phone, my heart was still racing.

Since I left home I spent so little time with my little sister, and to have her, even for a short period of time made me very happy. I didn't get along very well with my parents, but since I set a date for my wedding with Jackson, our relationship has improved and it wasn't a coincidence.

I was getting up to grab a fluffy robe, because the night was getting cold, when I heard a few knocks on the door, Jackson probably arrived.

-Babe. - I approached him sealing our lips, and then he threw his briefcase in the corner and hugged my waist intensifying our kiss. I slid my mouth down his jaw, reaching his neck where I inhaled deeply the perfume coming out of there and OH BOY!

-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, JACKSON? - I backed away and pushed him lightly, my blood boiled through my veins - YOU SMELL LIKE WOMAN... ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?

-Cal... Calm down, Jin... Jinsoul. - Jackson stuttered like a coward - I... I'm just with this smell because of work.

-WORK? YOU BECAME A PIMP NOW? - I laughed ironically.

-No, babe... You know that the office is full of women. - Jackson made a brief pause - You... You know that I'd never cheat on you. - he's right, he'd never cross the line like I had.

I let out a tired sigh, I don't even have anything to complain about after all I had been the dirtiest of beings.

-You are right. - I looked up, staring at him - I'm sorry. - I approached my fiance and hugged him, Jackson let out all the air that was stuck in his lungs relaxing his body before hugging me.

-It's okay, babe. I just expected more from you. - I nodded, feeling the guilt eating away.

-I know, babe, I'm really sorry. - I pulled my head from his chest and looked at him - Sleep here today? I miss you. - Jackson opened a wide smile.

-Of course, love, I also miss you a lot.

Perhaps I asked too much of him. I just judged him for a possible betrayal without thinking about how hypocritical I was being. I had had sex with a woman for two days straight, without thinking about the consequences and the guilt that would hammer in my head. I was completely confused with all that situation, but I would come out on top and I would live my life next to him. Next to Jackson. If I would be okay? Or if I would tell him? These are questions without answers and without any sense, I feared everything, but I had to be firm, I had to believe in myself and prove that I could master my desires and feelings.


	9. Choices

**POV Jinsoul**

Everything was so rushed in this police station, I hadn't been able to even have lunch, I was with my stomach glued to my back, but I couldn't stop in that moment, eating would be a luxury. I was sunk in my investigations of the maniac, after all I needed to give answers, answers that I didn't have.

I spent the morning interrogating people and more people and nothing of what was said was relevant. I took a look at the forensic reports, and the only thing noted is that our killer had a lot of anger when he committed the crimes, not to mention the brutality, because every time, the bodies come to pieces. And what intrigued me is that some of the victims had their bodies stabbed after death, which indicated that the person was very angry. Would it be some kind of revenge? I wonder this because human skin is very hard to be perforated with such great depth, one would have to be completely out of his mind to do that. What was also discovered is that the victims are rapists, that was 100% confirmed, thanks to my sharp suspicion.

It seems I have in my hands some kind of vigilante, which in a certain way left me admired. I was truly relieved to know that someone didn't go around killing people brutally, I know that is lack of compassion on my part but I truly didn't care. This maniac saved more lives than the ones he took. Catching him would be a matter of curiosity, honor or whatever. I would like to sit with him or with her in an interrogation room and tell him "Hey, I know your story, I accompany you from the start, please, tell me your motives".

I had an incredible collection of the titled Maniac Polaroid. Some pictures of the victims' dull eyes, notes and now a CD. Everything fitted. Exactly everything. The CD with the song that said "I want to use you, to abuse you", it was a message from him, probably the tip that made my instincts flourish. The first note, however, is the one that left me more shocked and surprised. In my investigations I found out that the first note it's a mental map, a mental map is used for information management, for learning. Mental maps are used when you don't want to forget something, you make a mental map with key words, which helps to memorize. And that was what the Maniac did, he doesn't want to be forgotten, he wants to be remembered, it was genial, because on the map he put parts of the Korea’s anthem, perhaps it's a message from him, perhaps he doesn't want his country to forget about his "justice". And coincidentally in the center of the paper among the shuffled sentences there's the name of the club where Yves works, Eclipse. Oh God, what to say about Yves?! She doesn't get out of my head as well. Actually, everything reminds me of her, everything leads me to her, the feeling of guilt is the worst of all, it doesn't leave you alone.

I shook my head, I had already spent a lot of time in this police station, my head was dizzy, I needed to eat something. My thoughts were interrupted when the shrill sound of my phone started ringing, I grabbed it from the desk, annoyed, but smiled when I saw the number on the screen:

-Yeojin! - I said excitedly.

-Unnie! How are you?

-I'm great, when will I be able to pick you up?

-I called for that, can you pick me up now?

-Yeojin, I'm in a police station, this is no place for you.

-But unnie, I don't mind. - her voice was sad on the other side of the line.

-But I do, little one.

-Fine, I wait for you to get out of there then.

-Dinner will be you who will prepare.

-Okay, Jackson won't be there, right? - Yeojin seemed bothered by his presence.

-I don't know, we haven't scheduled anything, but he's my fiance, Yeojin, he can go there whenever he wants. - I said and heard her huff on the other side.

-You are only with him because of mom and dad.

-I don't want to discuss this with you.

-You can't be with a person because of other people's wants.

-You know that I love him, be ready at 7PM.

I hung up the phone with a brutality that scared me. I had the small device in my hands closed into fists. Yeojin, when she wanted to be annoying, she succeeded.

-Ms. Jung? - I heard knocks on the door.

-Come in, Choi. - I said acidic.

Choerry came in and went straight to my counter of goodies, serving herself some tea and cookies.

-I want to be deputy just to have these perks. - she said letting out a giggle and sitting in front of me. Seeing her biting that cookie made my stomach growl, it was already past 4PM.

-You know very well that I'm the one who buys all that and leaves it there, no one gives me that - I said dryly and began to move some paperwork that was on top of my desk, inside the filing cabinet that was here.

-I know, but you have an office to store everything. - she huffed and I realized that it was one of Choerry's famous jokes that I just spoiled - What's up with you? What bad mood is that?

I approached the door and locked it, went towards the window and closed the shutters and Choerry just watched me attentively, curious. I approached her and put the cup of tea that was in her hand on top of the desk, I grabbed the cookie that was between her fingers and put it inside my mouth, Choerry looked at me perplexedly. I pushed away her arms and sat on her lap, resting my head on her chest, I could hear her heart beat slowly and her calm breathing. Choerry readily understood what I wanted and hugged me, kissing the top of my head and stroking my hair lightly.

-Jinsoul, everything is okay, I'm here. - she said without ceasing the caresses.

-I just want cuddles, Choerry, I've been tough since I woke up today. - I sighed - I just want to stay here, being cuddled by you. - Choerry let out a giggle, I noticed because her whole body shook.

-You haven't eaten anything, right?

-How do you know?

-You get like this when you want to be fed. - she let out a delightful laugh -You look like those puppies petting the feed bowl to ask for food. - she laughed.

-Don't laugh, Choerry. - I scolded her - I'm so hungry that I can't go eat.

-Alright, stay here and tell that you are unavailable, I'll get your food.

-I love you. - I said sincerely.

-Get off, you fake ass. - Choerry pushed me off her lap, making me fall with my ass on the floor.

-OUCH, CHOERRY! - I grumbled getting up, feeling twinges in my butt and saw Choerry laugh amusedly.

Damn woman!

-Don't answer the door or phone calls until I get back. - she said opening the door, getting out and then closing it.

Could Choi Choerry be more perfect? She was the best friend in the world.

And as she had "ordered", I didn't answer the phone nor open the door, but the curious thing is that I didn't even have to, since the phone didn't ring and no one bothered me. I'm sure that she used her Choi Choerry way of being and threatened in case someone dared to bother me. She's amazing.

**POV Yves**

I had to ask for a day off at the club for having received an email from Minseok convoking me for a meeting at Ha's that will happen after hours. I called him and asked if my presence was necessary and he was very firm in his answer, he wanted me to go.

I hate to have to miss my work, I love what I do and I love having responsibility, but today was inevitable and here I am, sitting in the waiting room along with elegant men, but what caught my attention was the young woman very well dressed among them. Well, I also was well dressed, when there were meetings like this one I always came impeccable. I was wearing black social pants, a white blouse with golden buttons, a black blazer and high heels of the same color.

I approached the circle where the young woman of light brown hair was and positioned myself in front of her, and heard half a dozen voices greeting me. I ignored them, I just kept eye contact with her.

-Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Yves. - I said smiling.

-I know who you are. - she called me "you" and no one here in this company called me like that, if they knew me.

-And I still don't know your name. - I smiled at her again and was reciprocated.

-YVESSS! - a shrill voice echoed in the place interrupting me, and I turned around, it was Chaewon, and she was immaculate, just like me.

-Chaewon! -I said pulling her into a hug -You came to be part of this boredom?

-Yes, it's important. - I walked away with Chaewon already forgetting about the young woman with the full lips.

-Do you know what it about?

-In parts.

-Please, follow me. The meeting is about to start. - we heard the voice of Minseok's secretary inform, and we followed her to the conference room.

I sat next to Chaewon and she appeared a bit shaken, everyone was accommodating themselves when I saw the door open and an elegant man walking in. God, it was Jackson, followed by Minseok.

-Well, I summoned you to this meeting for something very simple. - the man began without delay - I plan to retire to take care of my health, as you know, I have a disease, it is somewhat serious and ... - he cleared his throat and I was in shock, I didn't know that, how didn't I know that? He was my father, right? Despite everything, he was my father.

-Chaewon... - I whispered and she had teary eyes.

-Not now, Yves, you never cared. - I glanced back at the man in front of us who had a sad countenance. For a moment I felt that I wasn't part of their lives.

-Well, I chose one person to take over my place inside this company, a person that's more than competent to administer this company, that person is my right arm in here and I'm sure that it's the best thing to do. - the man made a pause to then continue – Jackson Wang.

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE? Was I in some kind of nightmare? Jackson would manage my company?

I tried to listen to my thoughts, but the applauses were echoing everywhere. I never saw Jackson in this place, perhaps my superior posture and my armor didn't let me see him around here, he's my father's right arm and I didn't even know of his existence here. Everyone got up and went to congratulate him, and I was trying to digest all the information that was thrown in my face.

-Hey, I want to invite you all to a small gathering to celebrate. - Jackson said and a young woman handed me a card containing an address - That is the place, I count with your presence, now I have to go, my woman is waiting for me.

Gradually everyone was emptying the room and I remained motionless, just looking at everything around me.

-Yves, let's go? - Chaewon asked touching my arm. I looked at her a bit baffled, a lot of information at once made me lose focus - Are you alright?

-Yes, yes, I am. - I got up with some difficulty - It was just too much information for my head. - I smiled weakly, Chaewon who was with a worried expression, relaxed.

-Are you sure? - she asked again as we walked towards the exit.

-Yes. - I answered firmly, I really was already a little better, only one doubt circled my head and I don't know if Chaewon would answer me.

-Well... Then I'm already going, I have a commitment with my boyfriend. - I made a face when she mentioned the boyfriend. - What's with the face?

-It's nothing, I just find it weird that my little sister is dating, especially with someone I don't even know. - I answered, and Chaewon rolled her eyes.

-Relax, in a near future you'll meet him, it's just that... he's not ready yet. - I just nodded - Well, sis, I'm going now. - Chaewon approached me giving a kiss on my face, I gave her one too and took the opportunity to pull her into a hug that was promptly reciprocated. I squeezed Chaewon in my arms and inhaled her scent, it was very hard to say goodbye to her.

-Take care, okay?! - I whispered close to her ear before backing away and looking at her, Chaewon looked at me and nodded, looking at her I remembered to ask something - Chae? Can I ask you something?

-Of course. - she answered with a curious countenance.

-What does he have? asked referring to Minseok, Chaewon looked at me and let out a heavy and tired breath of air, a bit too much for a girl her age.

-We don't know yet exactly. - Chaewon made a brief pause, lowering her eyes, avoiding contact with mine - He's still doing a load of exams. -Chaewon made another pause sighing, my heart tightened in such a way that the air was lacking, I hated to see Chaewon like this - He... he feels a lot of pain. - I didn't wait any longer, I just pulled her into another tight hug as Chaewon cried her eyes out in my chest.

We stood hugging for a little while until she broke the hug and looked at me with her face reddish and wet with tears.

-Why did you ask me that? You never cared about him. - Chaewon was right, I never cared about him, on the contrary, sometimes I even wished his death. I know that that is horrible.

-I asked because liking it or not, he's my father and I worry about you. -Chaewon was staring at me, I took a deep breath, it's better to change the subject - Hey, if you need you know that you can call me, okay? And due to your excitement I can see that you are very anxious to see your boyfriend. - Chaewon slapped her hand on her forehead as if she had forgotten something.

-Damn... That's right. - Chaewon wiped her tears with the back of her hand - Now I'm going, sis, I'm late. - Chaewon approached me quickly giving another kiss on my face.

Without even giving me time to reciprocate, Chaewon already was entering her private car with chauffeur. I shook my head laughing.

-Hey, call me if you need. -I shouted as Chaewon's car was already moving, with a thumbs-up Chaewon answered me before her car disappeared amid the others.

I walked slowly to my car. I needed to occupy myself with something, all the information that invaded my head a few minutes ago left me disturbed, and due to the temporary day off I had a lot of free time.

Already with my car in movement, I stopped at a traffic light. The 1975 flooded my car, I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel according to the beat of the music, and it was when I looked to the side and I saw him. Lucas! And I don't know why, but there was a purple bruise on his eye. That piece of shit must have gotten into some fight. It was then that I had the brilliant idea to follow him, that's right, I'd follow him. I'd watch his routine and his steps, I can't occupy my mind with Jinsoul's stupid boyfriend, much less with the amoeba that is my father.

The traffic light got green and I waited for him to go first with his luxury car, to then go after him but staying behind some cars.

**POV Jinsoul**

I stopped the car in front of my parents' house and took a deep breath. Patience, Jinsoul, patience, I thought to myself before opening the door and getting out. It was 7:20PM, a bit after the time I had scheduled with Yeojin, but my bad mood was about to get worse. Visiting my parents wasn't something very good for my head, not that they aren't good parents, but they just require a lot from me. I approached the door knocking three times. I don't know why they don't have a doorbell, but according to my mother they are annoying. I huffed because they were taking too long, so I gave another three strong knocks.

-I'm coming! - my mother's familiar voice along with her accent made me recognize her instantly -Hyunsik, why don't you answer the door? - she complained as she opened the door abruptly. I remained standing watching the short woman in front of me, who didn't take long to notice my presence and pull me into a warm embrace that I promptly reciprocated, squeezing her – My daughter!

-Mom, I missed you. - I squeezed her even more when I heard a sob. I really didn't come to visit them in a long time. With so much work I don't have time not even for the wedding preparations. I broke the embrace with some difficulty because Mrs. Yuri kept squeezing me - Mom, I can't breathe. - I joked.

-Oh, I'm sorry, my daughter. - Yuri said with a choked voice due to crying, but with the back of her hand she wiped the tears that ran down from beneath her reading glasses. I approached her again giving a kiss on her forehead, making her open a broad smile.

-My child. - my dad's deep voice was heard - Come in and give your old man a hug. - Yuri who was in front of me made room for me to enter the house in long strides and hug my dad tightly -I missed you, daughter. -Hyunsik hugged me tight, really crushing me, but I didn't complain, really missed him - Jinsoul, what are you doing here? You came to spend the night? Come, join us and dine with us.

-Dad, I'm so sorry, but I just came to pick up Yeojin. Some other time. -Hyunsik looked at me with a look that was a little sad, making me feel sad as well.

-UNNIEEE! - Yeojin appeared at the top of the stairs from where she descended, and within a few seconds was clinging to me like a koala, held her filling her with kisses - Stop, unnie, I'm already a big girl. - she grumbled getting off my lap -You took your time, I even thought you wouldn't come.

-Of course not, Yeojin, I'd never stand you up, I just got delayed thanks to Choerry. I let you reprimand her later. - at the mention of Choerry Yeojin's face brightened. She could not like Jackson, but she loved Choerry and Hyunjin like sisters, which caused me certain jealousy.

-Jinsoul, I miss Choerry and Hyunjin a lot, I really wanna see them. - Yeojin said excitedly. I rolled my eyes with the jealousy knocking on the door and saying "Deal with it!"

-Okay, tell you what, you go upstairs, grab all of your stuff while I call Hyunjin and Choerry inviting them to spend the night with both of us watching movies. - Yeojin widened her eyes in excitement, and nodded several times before running up the stairs and disappearing from my line of sight.

-Daughter. - my mother's voice drew my attention, making me look at her. I had already forgotten about her presence and my dad's, because when Yeojin and I are together it was as if we got into a kind of bubble and there only existed me and her.

-Yes, mom?

-Please, take good care of your sister, you know how I'm afraid regarding your job. - here it comes - I don't know how you had courage to follow... - the typical ringing of my phone drew my attention.

Thank God. I raised my index finger making her stop talking, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and walked to a private place, I looked at the screen and saw Jackson's name flashing. I slid my finger across the screen answering:

-Babe? - I asked.

-Honey, you won't believe what just happened. - Jackson said totally excited.

-What, babe? Spit it out. - I joined his excitement.

-Honey... I was promoted to vice president of Ha's. - I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out - Babe? Are you there?

-Yes, I'm here. Wow, that's... Congratulations! -I finally was able to speak excitedly - We should celebrate tomorrow.

-Yeah, babe... - Jackson made a brief pause - I kind of invited some important people from the company for a small celebration party in your apartment, I hope you are not mad about it.

-Jackson... Of course I'm mad! - I answered with my voice a little altered -You should've asked me first, I had something to do today.

-I'm sorry, love, I didn't know, it's just that you never do anything else besides work. - What? Was he really saying that? - What do you have to do that you didn't tell me anything? - I was about to choke him via phone, he still thinks he has the right to ask.

-Well, I was going to call you in a few minutes while Yeojin packs her things, but you call me and throw me something like this.

-Yeojin?

-Yes, Yeojin, my sister, she'll spend her school break in my house. Any problem?

-No, of course not! I... I just didn't know... - I rolled my eyes.

-Yeah, that's why I was about to call you.

-I'm sorry, babe. - Jackson made a dramatic pause - I'm really sorry, but I didn't know and we are also almost getting married, my house is too small to take them there.

-It's okay, Jackson, but next time ask first! - I softened my drama, I had to agree that Jackson's apartment was tiny, the only problem is going to be Yeojin. I'll have to make it up to her- In 10 minutes I'm there.

-Ok, babe, I love you, I love you, you are the best fiancee in the world.

I know I am, I thought to myself.

-Love you. - I ended the call, putting my phone back in my pocket and going back to where I was. Yeojin was already there with her suitcase saying goodbye to our parents.

-Let's go? - I drew everyone's attention. Yeojin nodded her head excitedly, and I smiled at her excitement, I really love to make Yeojin happy. I approached my parents saying goodbye to them with a kiss on the face followed by a hug.

Yeojin was just a bit reluctant, but there was not much to do, she ended up giving in and I promised that I would stay by her side. Everything was in the most perfect order, not to mention that we were able to hire a great buffet at the last minute. I didn't know the type of people that would be in my house, so I decided to be very systematic with everything. The buffet had the most diverse foods, and different types of drinks were being served in my apartment. Without thinking twice, I called Choerry, Heejin and Hyunjin, but they were busy, I decided not to insist. Jackson was busy talking about business, time or another he called me to introduce me to someone, but soon I was back at Yeojin's side. She was dying of boredom, more than me.

-Jinsoul? - Jackson's voice drew my attention, I looked at him, he was on the other side with a very beautiful young girl - Come here. - I got up and walked up to him, Jackson grabbed my hand - Jinsoul, this is one of the owners of Ha's, Chaewon, she's Yves's sister.

I looked at the young girl in front of me, she was really beautiful, apparantly Yves's beauty was something that ran in the family. I extended my hand opening a smile, greeting her.

-Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you and also an honor to have you in my house. - Chaewon smiled a bit forcefully, showing that she didn't like me very much. I looked at Jackson who was a little nervous - Babe, I'm going back to Yeojin, and try to get her to eat something. - I approached him depositing a peck on his lips, which was reciprocated with a smile.

-Wait, I’ll go with you. - Jackson turned to Chaewon - Make yourself at home, Miss Chaewon, anything you can call me, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to join my fiancee.

Said and done. Jackson stood as long as possible by my side at the party, perhaps wanting to make it up to me for having caught me off guard with this little "party", which I enjoyed, I love being pampered. Yeojin had gone to my room, staying there, enjoying the cable TV service. I wanted to do the same but I can't leave Jackson. We were engaged in a conversation in a small circle where I didn't understand almost anything, I just laughed along with the others, until everyone went quiet when Chaewon approached.

-Mr. Wang, the party was great, but I have to leave, my boyfriend is waiting for me. - Jackson opened an apparently forced smile.

**POV Yves**

I spent good part of my time driving, following that asshole Lucas. That junky doesn't do anything that's worthy. He spent the whole day on the street, jumping from place to place, consuming drugs and messing with prostitutes. I was already so sick of this and about to get out of the car to put an end to that disgusting being. No one would care and no one would notice his absence, not even his parents, because in the short time it was possible to hear a brief phone conversation between him and his father, who ignored him and cussed him in the worst possible way. I could hear from where I was. I was with my car stopped near an alley where a brothel was. Lucas had entered with some people when my phone rang, and I answered it:

-Hello?

-Yves? Can you come pick me up? - it was Chaewon and she sounded weird, kind of choked as if she was crying.

-What happened? Are you okay? - I asked worriedly, if that son of a bitch of Chaewon's boyfriend did something to her I swear that I'll kill him.

-N... No, just come pick me up, I'm in the party at Jackson Wang's house.

Ugh! What is she doing there? My blood boiled and my day couldn't get worse, first Minseok's disease, then that announcement about Jackson and now my sister was all weird in the house of that ridiculous sexist.

-Ok, the address is the one that's on the card that was delivered at the meeting?

-Yes.

-Okay, wait for me there, I'll be there in five minutes. - I didn't even wait for her to say goodbye, I just hung up and sped up my Volvo. I completely forgot about Lucas, but it wasn't time to end him yet.

Like I had said, within five minutes I was in front of the door of the apartment, I brought my index finger to the doorbell, pressing two times. No answer. Dammit, do I have the wrong number? I pressed the bell again, looking for the card and checking the apartment number, when a very familiar girl opened the door, it was Jinsoul's sister.

-Lady from the restaurant. - the girl opened a wide smile -What are you doing here?

-Hi... My name is Yves. - the girl nodded her head - I just came to pick up my sister, Chaewon.

It was not necessary to say anything else, Chaewon came up behind the girl, with her face a bit red and a sad countenance. Chaewon has a lot of explaining to do.

-Yves, thank God you arrived, I'm gonna go get my purse. - I just nodded. The girl stood watching me.

-My name is Yeojin.

-What? - I asked, because I was distracted.

-My name is Yeojin.

-Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you, Yeojin. - I smiled and she reciprocated.

-Come in. - the girl said with a smile making room for me to enter.

-How are you? - I asked the girl starting a conversation.

-I'm better than that day at the restaurant. I guarantee you. - we started laughing.

While Chaewon didn't return I took the opportunity to enjoy the company of mini Jinsoul. The girl was very intelligent and polite, a real charm. Very different from her sister, but at the same time so alike. I felt a hand close around my arm with a bit of force, making me turn around. I came across Yeojin's older sister that was looking at me with a not so good face.

-What are you doing here, Yves? - Jinsoul asked seriously, and I let out a chuckle, which made her even more nervous - Excuse me, Yeojin, I have to talk to Miss Yves. - I arched my eyebrows.

-Are you going to arrest me, deputy? - I whispered with an ironic smile as she dragged me to a room inside the apartment that by the way was pretty big.

Jinsoul entered with me in a room that I assumed to be an office, and then she closed the door, locking it.

-What are you doing here? - she asked again.

I looked at her with the smile still on my face. I approached Jinsoul in slow steps while she didn't take her eyes off me. I was still with the same clothes that I was wearing at the meeting but more relaxed, with the buttons of my blouse open in the front, leaving an attractive cleavage showing.

-I was invited to this stupid little gathering.

-But you didn't need to come. - she replied huffing and sitting on the chair that seemed to be quite comfortable.

-Come on, Jinsoul! Are you going to avoid me? Why? - I asked without thinking, I thought that she was going to be mature enough to handle the situation.

-Look, Yves, I don't know why, but everything is taking me to you, and I can't take it anymore, the guilt, I'm sure that this is guilty conscious. -she said in one breath.

I approached Jinsoul and she stood up to face me. Our breaths were heavy, her eyes looked like two bright brown spheres, piercing me.

-Was it bad? - I asked.

-Don't be an idiot, of course it wasn't. - she looked away and was going to walk past me when I held her by the arm, making her come towards me.

-Then don't blame yourself for what was good, for what you liked, Jinsoul. -I caressed her chin - Life is too short to be spent whining, especially because of things that were good. - Jinsoul sighed again and nodded.

-You're right, come on, I'm going to prepare you a drink. - she gave me a weak smile and we left the office.

Passing by the environment where some people were I could see Jackson, who was talking to Chaewon, as soon as she saw me she approached and he followed her.

-Yves, wait for you in the car.

-I'm just going to drink something and meet you in the car. - Chaewon nodded and left the apartment.

-Good Evening, Yves. - he looked at me and said dryly.

-Can you help us and take that bucket with drinks to the people over there? - Jinsoul asked, cutting the tense atmosphere that hung in the air - Yves and I will make something to drink and I'll be right back. - she smiled at him tranquilly - Do you want a drink?

-It's okay, I'll have one of these beers, thanks. - he kissed Jinsoul's cheek and in long strides disappeared from our line of sight.

-I need mint. - Jinsoul said and I nodded. She held my hand and took me to the farthest room of her huge apartment, the kitchen. There was no one there and it looked like no one has been there for a while, everything was in perfect order - make you a drink that I learned. -she said grabbing a glass with Vodka and putting it on top of the counter, and I just smiled - Can you help me? Over there behind the counter in the lower part there's mint, can you get it for me?

I went to the other side of the counter and started looking, but there was so much stuff and I got lost.

-You can't find it? I saw some yesterday. - she came towards me and went to the other side of the counter. I backed away and she bent down a bit to search for it. The view was incredible and I couldn't control myself. I held her stomach firmly, forcing her to get up and stand upright.

-Yves! - she exclaimed with a shriek in surprise.

-Shhh! - I said in her ear. I was panting, but she seemed to not even breathe - It will be quick, no one will see.

Through the slit of Jinsoul's skirt, I slid my hand up, which was easy, very easy. She was motionless, she didn't say that she wanted, but she also didn't protest which was my green light to continue. I pulled her panties down a bit and with my hand on her stomach pressed her body to lean more against mine, and then she let out a small moan. I wasn't seeing her expression, but I could swear that she was with her eyes closed.

-Bend over a bit. - I said firmly in her ear, her breath got breathless when she heard me, but she didn't bend over, and I didn't want to do something that she didn't want to. I touched her sex and... -You are so wet for me, Jinsoul, make it easy and get on all fours. - Jinsoul moaned softly when I stopped touching her sex, she was still motionless, so I removed my hand that was on her stomach and sank it between her hair, forcing her to lean her breasts on the counter. And at the same time, I went from behind and slipped two of my fingers inside her hot and moist entrance.

-Yvesss! - she moaned.

-If you don't want to, I'll stop. - I leaned forward, lying a bit over her body while l pumped in and out of her sex - Do you want me to stop? I

I stopped thrusting but kept my fingers inside Jinsoul, who moaned, but it was a moan of disapproval. My fingers were still inside her hot entrance that was throbbing, crushing my fingers lightly. I could cum just by feeling her, and why not?

-Don... Don't stop. - she said in a muffled voice, I could notice that she was biting her lower lip - Please, Yves. - she begged and I smiled devilishly.

But I had no desire to pursue, that massage of her pussy throbbing frantically and crushing my fingers was delicious. I felt my orgasm coming, when slowly I began to move my fingers again in a delicious back and forth, as Jinsoul moaned in a higher pitch.

-Shhh, Jinsoul. - I asked, but I was almost about to scream along with her. God, she was so sexy! I pulled her hair hard and she moaned. Jinsoul timidly began to rock her hips against my fingers - Hmmm, yeah Jinsoul... Rock your hips.

-Oh! Don't stop, Yves! - she moaned when I went deeper - Yves! Oh! FUCK! - I sped up the pace and Jinsoul rocked her hips harder.

-Jinsoulaah! - I moaned her name.

I crossed my legs to try to quiet the arousal that was hitting me, while easily sliding my fingers inside her sex. Everything was delightful, the adrenaline running through my veins, the fear of being caught was driving me crazy.

-Yv... Yves. - she choked on her own saliva - Choerry, st.. stop! - she said scared and I removed my hand from her hair, but not from her pussy, she was so hot and receptive, I could stay inside her forever, but I just stopped the thrusts.

Choerry was passing by in front of the room in a considerable distance. Jinsoul and I were behind the counter, which assured that no one would see what I was doing to her. Choerry started to come towards us.

-Take your hand, Yves. - Jinsoul said but then let out a small moan, she didn't want me to remove my fingers from inside her.

-Shhh, Jinsoul, I'll fuck you real slow, no one will see. - I began pumping in and out slowly, she was so wet, it made everything easier.

Choerry stopped in the middle of the way, smiled at us and turned, going towards the stereo system, she wasn't far away.

-Just finish it already. - Jinsoul pleaded and I pumped in and out of her real slow, and she moaned softly, she didn't want to draw her friend's attention.

-Come on, Jinsoul, cum for me, here and now. - I sped up a little, but being careful so that Choerry wouldn't see. With my other hand free I began to rub her clit. Jinsoul moaned consecutively and I moaned with her. It was heaven to be inside the body of that brunette.

-Yves... - she moaned and turned her face to the side to look at me, I sped my fingers on her clit - I'm gonna... OH! Yvess. - she moaned breathlessly.

Her wild hair giving her a sexy air, a few strands of hair glued to her face due to the sweat and at last the known spasms inside her sex. Jinsoul had at the same time a face of pain and pleasure, and I wanted to kiss her so badly. Her red fleshy mouth slightly apart to let out short moans. Her sex contracted wildly as Jinsoul rocked her hips lightly against my fingers.

I was startled when I stopped contemplating her expressions of pleasure and noticed that Choerry was a lot more close. I quickly removed my fingers from her sex and Jinsoul leaned her head on her arms on top of the counter, trying to catch her breath. God, my fingers were soaked with Jinsoul's cum.

-Jinsoul! Aren't you going to greet your best friend? - Choerry said, startling Jinsoul, who took two steps back bumping into me.

-You scared me, Choerry. - she said still breathless, bringing her hand straight to her chest.

-Are you okay? You are red and weird. - Choerry said from the other side of the counter placing one of her hands on Jinsoul's forehead to measure her temperature. Surely that if she measured a little further down she would see that she's piping hot. I laugh at my inappropriate thought.

-I... I'm fine, just very hot, I was preparing some drinks.

-Mine is ready.

I dipped my two fingers still luscious with Jinsoul's cum in a glass of Vodka that she had filled, moving my fingers inside, to then take them out and bring them up to my mouth, savoring Jinsoul's taste and pure Vodka. Delicious. Jinsoul watched everything with her mouth half open, she was in a trance.

-That would be disgusting if you weren't so beautiful, Yves. - Choerry said and I let out a more hoarse laugh than expected, I was still aroused - Well, I'm going to go out there, because from what I saw there's a lot of cute businessman here. - Choerry said and turned to leave Jinsoul's kitchen.

The brunette turned to me with a slight smile on her lips. I couldn't restrain myself and kissed her quickly, just to not let the opportunity pass by.

-Yves, I don't know what's happening. - she said nervously.

I put the strands of her hair that were glued to her sweaty and rosy face behind her ear.

-Jinsoul, it's obvious that there's a sexual tension between us. - I said smiling and she lowered her head embarrassed - Hey! - I called her holding her chin, making her look at me - It's okay, it doesn't have to be more than this, ok?

-What do you mean? - she asked curiously.

-We can have sex whenever, no one needs to know, no one needs to feel guilty. - I inched closer to her, looking into her eyes - There's nothing wrong with liking sex, especially sex with me. - she widened her eyes and raised her hand to hit me, when I held her wrist - I'm kidding! - I laughed - But seriously, why don't we continue like this? Just sex?

-I don't know, Yves.. - she seemed confused and indeed all this was.

-Okay, then... Every time I see you I'll fuck you like this, dangerously, running the risk of your fiance seeing you. - I crossed my arms.

-Can't you be a little more delicate?

-No, that's with your fiance, with me it's just sex - Jinsoul huffed and I laughed at her tantrum.

-So, what do you suggest? - that was all I needed to hear.

-I’ll send you a text with my address, and whenever you're in the mood, call me and meet me.

-I think I won't have courage, Yves. - I held her hand and grabbed her index finger, bringing it up to my mouth, sucking it. Jinsoul moaned surprised, and I could bet that she was already wet again.

-I’II keep waiting. - I sealed our lips and turned heading towards the exit of the room.

I loved that moment of ours and I even loved my proposal. Having Jinsoul whenever I wanted would be fantastic and tempting.


	10. The Interrogation

**POV Yves**

_ *Two weeks later Police Station Monday 9:45PM* _

My head was dizzy and it’s been hours since I was in that room, I was clogged with coffee. Jinsoul still hadn't sat down, she walked from one side to the other, concentrated, she seemed to be having a dialogue with herself. I let out a laugh at the sight of her in action, it was sexy.

-Miss Yves, what's so funny? - she asked putting both her hands on the table, glaring at me with her eyes.

-I'm just so clogged with caffeine, Jinsoul, that...

-Deputy Jung for you while we are in here. - she cut me and I swallowed hard.

-Alright, "Deputy Jung". - I repeated with the same tone she used - It's just that I'm so clogged with caffeine, I don't know what else you want from me.

-I want the truth, Yves.

-Can I light a cigarette? - I asked pulling out the pack of cigarettes from my jacket.

Jinsoul turned around and grabbed a lighter from the solid wood shelf, and bent over the table leaving her cleavage showing. She was wearing a navy blue blouse with a few buttons unbuttoned, due to the hours we've been there, she relaxed slightly her appearance. In her second attempt sliding her thumb on the metal pulley that the object contained, she was able to light my cigarette, and I pulled a little smoke into my mouth, feeling my vision get cloudy and a groggy wave hit me.

-I want you to tell me where you were yesterday. - she said walking again from one side to the other.

-I already told you, Jins... - I choked on my own words - Deputy Jung.

-I'm not kidding here, you were seen with Lucas Hwang leaving the club.

-You really want to know what I was doing yesterday? - I brought the cigarette to my mouth again giving another drag, to then let out the thick smoke in the environment -Yesterday I was inside the bathroom of Eclipse sticking my tongue down your throat. - I said and let out a chuckle, bringing the cigarette to my mouth again. Jinsoul huffed.

*Eclipse, Sunday, 10:10PM* 

-Yves... - Jinsoul said taking a deep breath - Let's go, I don't want people to think that we disappeared together.

-But we did. - I said laughing and pulled her lower lip.

-I know. - Jinsoul pushed me gently and turned to the mirror, fixing her hair- We can finish this later.

-This means that you accept my proposal? - she just remained silent with a half smile, she was shy, Jinsoul bit her lower lip staring at me through the mirror - Later when? - I approached and turned her to me, Jinsoul wasn't drunk, but yet, her cheeks were flushed, wild hair and that sexy air, her so bright brown eyes left me hypnotized. The brunette in front of me was so beautiful and so simple - I'm Jinsoul deprived. - I said giving a gentle peck on her lips.

-What a liar, when I got here you were with Chuu. - she said making a face.

-If I was with you, I wouldn't be with her. - she laughed amusedly and embarrassed - But let's go, this door can't stay locked for long. - Jinsoul smiled and nodded, but before she could turn around, I buried my hand in her hair and pulled her to a calm kiss, gradually she parted her lips for my tongue to enter and make a delightful massage on her tongue. Jinsoul had the best kiss that I had ever experienced, she knew how to guide her tongue to send well-aimed twinges to my core.

_*Police Station, Monday, 9:50PM*_

-Lucas and I have met before. - I rolled my eyes.

-What do you mean?

-We met in a nightclub, and we went to a hotel, but nothing happened.

-And why not, Miss Yves? - Jinsoul asked cynically.

-Because he drank too much. - she laughed amused by my "misfortune".

-And how did you meet him in the club? - Jinsoul asked finally sitting in front of me.

_*Eclipse, Sunday, 10:20PM*_

I went up on stage and the audience went wild. I felt happier than on the other days. I had made out with Jinsoul in the bathroom and all my new friends were here supporting me. Changkyun with that famous twinkle in his eyes, ever since he started dating Heejin he performed better therefore the results of our shows were so much better, blessed be love. The repertoire was the same. I tried hard not to look at my friend with benefits, but it was inevitable when one of my favorite songs began, "Serial Killer" by Lana Del Rey.

_* Wish l may_

_Wish I might find my one true love tonight_

_Do you think that he could be you? *_

I sang and smiled devilishly at the deputy. Would it be cruel to play with someone's feelings? Maybe it wasn't totally a game, maybe it's just a sign that I can have emotional ties with someone, even if it wasn't love, just affection.

_* I know that what I do isn't right_

_I can't stop what I love to do_

_So I murder love in the night_

_Watching them fall one by one they fight *_

I swallowed hard feeling the tension running through my body. I felt naked in front of the deputy in front of me, I felt like I was telling her my secrets.

_* Baby, I'm a sociopath_

_Sweet serial killer *_

Jinsoul didn't take her eyes off me. I was sitting, it was an acoustic version of the song, I was just feeling my blood running through my veins. She looked at me, intrigued, she undressed me with her eyes, pierced me and I did the same.

But when I looked at all the people, one among the crowd caught my eye. It was Lucas. What the hell was he doing here?

Fate could only be kidding me, this was a dangerous game, but wouldn't back down, not at all.

_* Baby, I'm a sociopath_

_Sweet serial killer *_

I finished the song hearing the deafening cheers. I looked around the room with a smile in appreciation. The house was full and that filled me with pride, for what I've become.

As soon as I finished the show, I looked for Lucas among the people, knocking over a drink in a guy that appeared suddenly in my way. But as soon as I reached my target I felt a relief.

-What the hell are you doing here?

-Y... Y... Yves?

-What is it? Did you see a ghost? - I asked ironically.

-I didn't know that you owned this place. I just came to relax. And I...

-I'm not the owner, idiot. I work here. And if you were smarter, you'd sought to know before attending any type of environment. Your record isn't the best with me, Lucas, if I were you I wouldn't complain...

-Why all this rudeness, Yves? - he asked and I "woke up". I couldn't scare him, I needed him close.

-I'm sorry, I just got upset for not having had time to see you. - I smiled forcefully and he opened a smile as well.

-It's okay, beautiful. We can go to a more private place, what do you think?

-Easy there, tiger. I'm here with some friends, go have fun and some drinks and meet me at midnight at the exit. - I pointed to the emergency exit, but there was a camera, however very few people. I was trying to keep my cool. But what he deserved, pretty soon would come - That's the club's emergency exit, is it okay if it's there?

-It's fine, Yves. - he looked at his wristwatch and winked at me - Well then, see you in a little bit. - he leaned forward and gave a kiss on my face, I smiled forcefully at him and turned around, heading towards the table where the girls were.

_*Police Station, Monday, 10:00PM*_

-I left with the guy, yes, we were going to a hotel. - I made a brief pause and heard Jinsoul's breathing getting heavy - But I changed my plans.

-You were really going to a hotel with him? - she asked, she seemed disgusted.

-Yes, and I also told you that I changed my plans, can you please pay attention to my story? It must be the fifth time that I tell you this part. - I said taking another sip of the twentieth coffee that was in front of me. Jinsoul kept her recorder with us at all times.

-I have the right to ask you how many times I want and you only have the right to answer me, without any alteration, or I can arrest you for contempt. - she said seriously - Carry on.

-So, I went back to the dub.

_*Eclipse, Sunday, 11:57PM*_

I took one last big sip from my glass of Whiskey. I brought my hand to the pocket of my jacket pulling out my phone and pressing the center button lightening up the screen light, indicating that it was 11:57PM, so I got up and walked calmly to the emergency exit. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes from the same pocket where my phone was, from where I pull out one cigarette and brought it up to my mouth. With my hands I pushed the door leaving the hot and stuffy club, stepping out into the fresh air.

Everyone had left already. Jinsoul, Choerry and Hyunjin because they had to work early, Heejin and Changkyun had already left a while ago. Those two with old people spirit. I shook my head smiling, closing the big emergency door to then immediately take care of lighting my cigarette, pulling the smoke into my mouth. I leaned against the wall closing my eyes, enjoying the pleasures of nicotine invade me, to then let out the smoke through my nostrils. I was in a totally positive vibe, when the noise of the door made me open my eyes, Lucas appeared in front of me opening a wide smile.

-Hey, beautiful. - he said approaching me, leaning his body to mine.

My will was to push him right there and put out my cigarette in his eyes. When his lips met my neck I cringed trying to show resistance, but his hands that were on my waist brought my body closer to his. Lucas's lips ran on my neck, I felt a chill go through my whole body. Ew, disgusting.

-Lucas, stop! - I grumbled trying to push him - Let's go to a hotel. - he pulled away his face from my neck and looked into my eyes, opening a naughty smile.

-Of course, but first... Give me a kiss. - he said with his mouth already close to mine, about to touch it, it was possible to feel in his breath that he had consumed a very large amount of alcohol. I closed my eyes, squeezing them, already dreading what was coming.

-Wait! - I pushed him again. "Yves, you are not being professional, come on!', I thought encouraging myself. I had already kissed so many guys in my life, one more wouldn't be a problem, right? Wrong. I had kissed Jinsoul today, the taste of her lips was still hovering over mine, it wouldn't be fair to trade her taste for Lucas's. He then backed away from my face, huffing - Easy, tiger. We can meet later in the same hotel we met last time, I still have to solve something related to the dub.

-At 02:15AM?

-At 02:15AM. - I confirmed winking at him, and he opened a smile. I walked in large steps to the door.

_*Police Station, Monday, 10:15PM*_

Jinsoul interrupted me, going crazy and palming both her hands hard on the table that separated us.

-Ahhh, you are finally speaking the truth, Miss Yves. - she shouted making me almost knock over the cup of coffee that was on the way to my mouth, it was even comical this reaction of hers, she looked like a kid on a sugar high - So you claim to have met the victim later.

-Dafuq, Jinsoul. - I grumbled. Jinsoul kept looking at me with hope -You scared me.

-Deputy Jung, as I already told you, please. - she asked while dragging her chair slightly back, making room for her to sit. Jinsoul had a smile on her face, almost in desperation. I ran my hand a little shaky through my hair, I was nervous, but doing my best to not show. Jinsoul is a great observer and knows how to point out when there's something wrong, and I needed to maintain my control. I took a deep breath inhaling as much air as possible to then let it out - Come on, Yves, I want to hear it from your mouth.

-What makes you think it was me? He was a drug addict, I'm not surprised, so answer me. - I asked looking away from the cup of coffee that was almost at the end to look at that beautiful brown of her eyes -You don't even let me finish speaking, it seems that you want me to be guilty.

Time to play.

-Maybe that's exactly what you want. - I accommodated myself on the chair bending my body slightly forward - You can't handle the burden of cheating on your asshole of a boyfriend with me, right? So you found a way to get rid of two headaches at the same time. - I held out my index finger - First, you get rid of the burden of the not so good girl cheating on the fiance. - along with my index finger I held out my middle finger - Second, you *close* this case easily. - I leaned my back again against the chair opening a sarcastic smile.

Jinsoul pierced me with her eyes, it looked like she was about to draw her gun and shoot me in the forehead.

-What are you insinuating, Yves? Are you saying that I'm mixing work with personal life, and in the process, wanting to blame an innocent? - Jinsoul asked with her voice altered, almost shouting. Bingo. The smile that was already on my face widened even more, leaving Jinsoul even more nervous than she already was.

-So you agree that I'm innocent? - I asked calmly. Jinsoul looked at me taking a deep breath, and shook her head.

-I… I didn't say that. - she answered already stumbling over her words -Stop changing the subject, Yves. I'm the one who's interrogating here and I won't tolerate jokes in my precinct. - Jinsoul continued with her voice firm and authoritative. She's back. I felt my body shiver. That authoritarian way of hers ended me and my sanity. I bit my lower lip as I stared at her- I'm tired of this. Tell me, Miss Yves, did you kill Lucas Hwang in the early hours of Monday morning?

I looked at Jinsoul grabbing my cup and bringing it up to my mouth, taking two long sips. Then I put it back on the table, where I started drumming with my fingers. I looked up to stare at Jinsoul, she was with a tired countenance, but she didn't let it shake her armor of deputy.

-You really want to know where I was? - I asked calmly, Jinsoul just nodded as she took a big sip of her coffee.

_*Eclipse, Monday, 00:40AM*_

The club was already practically empty. I was sitting in front of the counter where Jungeun washed a few glasses. I pulled out my phone from my pocket going straight to my contacts, I needed some distraction that night, so I ran my eyes over the big contact list that my phone provided, but the noise of a glass on top of the counter drew my attention. I looked up and looked at the glass of Whiskey full in my direction, I looked at Jungeun who winked at me, and I went back to looking at the glass and realized that I had already too much to drink and how much my body begged for the soft bed of my apartment.

-Jungeun. - I called her as I picked up the glass of Whiskey bringing it up to my mouth. The brunette continued what she was doing, but let out a nasal sound for me to continue - Why don't you sleep in my house today? - Jungeun stopped what she was doing to look at me, arching her eyebrows - Look... It's closer, and today you aren't going to sleep with Hyunjin, and you know, I didn't want to sleep alone today and etc.

-You are only inviting me because you weren't able to talk to any "hoe". - she answered laughing, making me look at her incredulously- But before you say anything... I accept it because I'm nice.

-Great. I just hope Hyunjin doesn't get upset. - I began to speak, but soon was interrupted.

-Relax, she's already tired of your explanations about our friendship every time you invite me to sleep at your house. - I started laughing accompanied by Jungeun - Hey, I'm just gonna go get my things. - she said and I just nodded.

_*Eclipse, Monday, 10:25PM*_

-So Kim Jungeun slept in your house? Then tell me, why didn't she stay longer in your house? - Jinsoul asked this time with both hands flat on the table that separated our contact.

Again I had a mind-blowing sight, and what a sight, of Jinsoul's breasts, making me not pay attention to her words. They were so perfect, so soft and fit inside my mouth, a delight. I could tear those pieces of clothing that left me salivating with that sight.

-Can you please pay attention to what I'm saying and not to my cleavage, Miss Yves? - I shook my head removing those thoughts from my head.

-I wasn't looking at your breasts. - Jinsoul arched her eyebrows making me huff - Jungeun doesn't live in my house, she just slept, she ate breakfast with me and then left to take care of her life. - Jinsoul stayed a while watching me.

My stomach grumbled, it has been hours that I was there without eating.

-Could you go a little faster with this? God. My stomach is crying of hunger.

Jinsoul didn't say anything, just got up and walked to the door giving two knocks, which was immediately opened. Then Jinsoul disappeared leaving me alone in that big room. I think I convinced her, I have to convince her, but Jinsoul is very intelligent and insistent, unlike other professionals in this area. Jinsoul performed her job with passion and honor which made me admire her a lot. The noise of the door opening caught my attention, and a tall and strong uniformed young man walked up to me.

-Miss Yves, please follow me. - I eyed the tall young man for a few seconds, to then let out a tired breath of air and getting up.

The man took me from the interrogation room taking me to another room, this one was different, it had more security, I assume due to the door being thicker. I was wondering if Jinsoul had the authority to leave me in that place for so long, but it's okay, I enjoyed being with her, I felt safe, as amazing as it sounds.

It wasn't exactly a cell, but it was securely locked. I sat on a cold stool desiring again the warm chair in which I was for hours. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes in an attempt to numb the pain in my head and in my stomach that didn't stop grumbling, not even for a minute. In this moment flashes came into my head.

_*Flashback On*_

After we got home, Jungeun and I decided to drink a nice glass of hot chocolate. While Jungeun took a shower, I prepared our drinks. I walked to the counter grabbing the chocolate powder, adding it to the glass while waiting for the milk to boil on the stove. When I heard something ringing, and it came from my purse. I walked in large steps to it and pulled out my phone, the screen was lit with a text from Chuu:

Chuu: Goodnight, sexy, I wanted you here in my bed. What do you think?

I shook my head laughing. This girl doesn't give up ever. I looked again at the screen that marked the time, it was already 01:30AM. Fuck! Lucas. Jungeun would fall asleep quickly, that's a fact, she was exhausted, and I could easily...

-Jesus Christ, Jungeun! You scared me! - I complained with my heart racing after hearing a thud, breaking me out of my thoughts. Jungeun burst out laughing while I grabbed the milk and poured it into our glasses.

-Relax, sexy, who should've been frightened was me, with that white face of yours. -who laughed this time was me. I grabbed the glass and handed it to my best friend.

-Thank you. - Jungeun thanked bringing the glass up to her lips, taking a big sip - Hmmm! - she made a nasal sound - Yummy!! I love the hot chocolate you make. - I smiled at her.

Jungeun drank almost the whole glass of milk when she began to feel sleepy. In dragged steps I took her to my bed where she accommodated herself before blacking out, entering a deep sleep. I grabbed my duvet and covered her, warming her. I checked on Jungeun one last time before leaving. Thanks to the cold present in Seoul that night, I had to dress warmly. I called the taxi service and in less than 15 minutes the taxi was already stopped in front of my house. I entered it and gave the coordinates to the taxi driver.

The drive was tranquil, the taxi driver stopped the car close to the agreed location, two blocks away to be more exact, then I paid him and left. I walked to a somewhat dark alley and stood there waiting, and within a few minutes I saw Lucas's car around the corner. Now was the time, I grabbed my phone from my coat's pocket and typed a text for him:

Yves: I won't be able to go, I invited my friend to sleep at my house, I'm very tired. (01:58AM, message sent)

Lucas stopped the car near me, it was possible to see him grab his phone probably reading my text, because then he punched the steering wheel. I put on my gloves and before he turned on the car, I ran to the passenger door opening it. Lucas looked frightened in my direction, his eyes looked like two reddish spheres. Drugs. When he realized who it was, he took care of opening a broad smile.

-Fuck, you scared me.

He approached his face towards me, and I brought my hand to his neck, interlacing my fingers in his hair in which I held tightly, pulling him back Lucas made a face of pin as I bit my lip and inched closer to his face.

-Do you want me, Lucas? - I asked sensually before biting the tip of his ear, and he moaned - Well then, you'll have me. - in a quick and rough act I hit his head against the steering wheel of the car, making him black out.

I got out of the car, going around it and pushing him onto the passenger seat, taking over the wheel and speeding up the car. I drove quickly through the deserted streets of Seoul until arriving to my "lair". It was a little hard to remove Lucas's body from inside the damn car, but I was able to drag him into the lair, hanging him in two suspended chains. 

Lucas was still unconscious. I walked calmly to my small radio, turning it on, "Kill Me" by The Pretty Reckless began with the soft voice of Taylor Momsen. I grabbed a cigarette from the pack that was in my pocket, bringing it up to my mouth and lighting it with the silver detailed lighter. I took a strong drag making my throat burn, and walked over to a bucket full of water that was near me letting out the smoke that I was holding. Calmly I took off my coat staying only with a black tank top, and threw it on top of a small chair. I brought the cigarette to my mouth again pulling some smoke, and left it there. I crouched down picking up the bucket, with it I walked closer to Lucas and threw all the content at the son of a bitch's face as I let out the smoke through my nostrils. He then woke up scared due to the icy water.

-FUCK! - he complained opening his eyes slowly. I walked over to the wall next to me grabbing a baseball bat, walking back to Lucas dragging the bat on the floor. Lucas looked at me scared - What the fuck is this, Yves? - I lifted the bat up to my shoulder while with the other hand I held the cigarette, taking one last drag.

Lucas opened a naughty smile.

-Ohhhh! I get it, this is a game of yours, right? That masochism thing... I'm loving this. - I let out a chuckle letting out the smoke along, and threw the rest of the cigarette towards him, hitting his chest -AAAHHH! - Lucas groaned in pain when the cigarette came into contact with his skin, and I didn't wait any longer, I approached him with the bat and lifted it with all my strength, taking a blow on his rib - FUCKKKK! - he shouted making me let out a laugh.

-Are you in pain, Lucas? - I inched closer grabbing his face, squeezing it-Tell me. Are you in pain? - I let go of his face backing away from him, lifting the bat again repeating the same process, with all my strength took another blow on his rib, probably breaking it, as he shouted painfully. I looked at him and the blood ran down his forehead due to me hitting his head on the steering wheel, causing me an immense pleasure - Come on, Lucas, tell me! - I lifted the bat pointing towards him - Tell me if it was like this that your ex-girlfriend screamed! - in one swift move I lifted the bat again, hitting straight into his other rib.

-AAAAAAAHHHH!FUCCKKK!- Lucas screamed with a weeping voice, struggling in the chains that suspended him off the ground - STOP, PLEASE! - he shouted again.

-I'll only stop when you admit. - I answered laughing as I lifted my bat again and took another blow but with all my strength, making Lucas pass out from the pain - Bastard! - I grumbled.

I walked over to the bucket thrown into the corner, bringing it to the small tank, filling it with water again. In long strides, I approached Lucas again throwing the water at him, making him wake up scared again. Lucas looked at both sides scared until his eyes landed on me, instantly his eyes watered.

-Ple...Please, Yves. - he whimpered. Seeing him pleading made my whole body shiver, and a smile appeared on my lips - For the love of God, let me go. - Lucas groaned in pain nonstop, his body was no longer upright like before, it was limp, he was only standing because of the chains.

I stared at him wholly, his eyes were beginning to close again, but walked up to him grabbing his face, lifting it. His eyes were already closed, so with a hard slap on his face they opened again. I held his face firmly, looking deep into his eyes. Oh, these blue eyes will look great in the Polaroid photo.

-Tell me, Lucas. - I squeezed his face again, harder, making him groan weakly - Just admit it, Lucas, and I promise to end your pain. - I whispered close to his ear.

Lucas shook his head, so I let go of his face again, backing away from him. I lifted my bat again taking one, two, three blows on his legs. Lucas squirmed and screamed trying to dodge the blows, which was in vain. Seeing him like that made me completely turned on. When I lifted the bat to take the fourth blow, Lucas interrupted me.

-STOP, STOP, STOOOPPP, PLEASE! - he shouted making me stop halfway, I lifted the bat again preparing myself for a new blow - IT WAS ME, IT WAS ME... I... I KILLED HER, I RAPED HER.

A feeling ran through my body like a numbing drug. I opened a broad smile, approaching Lucas, pulling out my usual dagger and dragging it across his stomach, ripping his shirt wet with sweat, making a deep cut. The blood welled up flooding his shirt. Lucas just groaned and groaned.

-Tell me, Lucas, you haven't told me if it was like this that your ex groaned while you raped her and then cruelly killed her. - I lowered the dagger to his genitals, stopping with the tip right on top, making Lucas get into desperation.

-Yes, yes, yes, it was worse. - Lucas admitted. I looked at him before sticking the dagger deep into his cock - AAAAAAAAAAAAAMHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! - he let out a scream, making me almost reach an orgasm of such satisfaction that I felt in that moment. Then I removed the dagger.

-Good boy. - obviously I already had all this confession in tape, but I needed to hear him say it before finishing everything. I walked around him, his blood dripped on the floor forming a puddle - Tell me... Do you have any request? I could leave you here bleeding to death, which won't be long.

-Pl... Plea... Please, just kill me already. - he begged.

-Thy will be done. - I stopped in front of him looking deep into his eyes -Send a kiss to the devil.

I stuck the dagger with all my strength directly hitting his heart, it wasn't the deserved death, but it was quick. I didn't have much time, soon it would be morning. Lucas's body went limp, I walked to the chains' clips releasing his wrists marked by blood, I laid him down on the floor and walked over to the closet, taking out my Polaroid. I turned around and slowly I was already close to his body thrown amid a large pool of blood, I crouched down and his eyes were closed, so I opened them and the water blue tone made room for a dark and opaque blue. I pointed the camera and took the photo.

_*Flashback Off*_

_*Police Station, Monday, 11:20PM*_

I was already impatient and with my mind set on calling one of my father's attorneys, when the door opened. Jinsoul walked in, she was smiling, she didn't seem like the same Jinsoul from hours ago.

-Yves, I'm sorry for taking so long. - she smiled.

-It's okay. I nearly died of boredom, but I'm fine. - I said laughing - So? Am I free to go?

-I wanted to tell you that what happened here today was a standard procedure.

-I understand.

Jinsoul sat in front of me and threw on top of the table her gun and a flannel, and she began to disassemble it and clean it.

-She's beautiful. - I said smiling.

-Yes, she is and she needs care.

-Just like you.

-What? - she looked at me curiously.

-You are beautiful and you need care. - I said with a wink.

-And dangerous. - she smiled back.

-Yes. Dangerous.

-You know something, Yves? It’s a terrible idea to flirt with a deputy in her natural habitat.

-And why?

-Jungeun has just been interrogated. - she said ignoring my question -And she confirmed your alibi. – I sighed in relief - You are free to go.

I got up and approached Jinsoul, pulling her chair back, causing her to open her arms in surprise. I threw my hair to the side, to then support my hands on the chair back, slowly sitting on her lap, doing my best to rub my body on hers. And buried my hands in her hair.

-I think I deserve a proper apology, what do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for the next chapter ;)


	11. Guns And Fire

**POV Jinsoul**

_ *Police Station, Monday, 10:25PM * _

I ordered for Yves to be taken to the restricted room, there was a table, chairs and a small bed, in case the criminal had to spend the night there. She would be fine. Normally we only send to that room the dangerous criminals, to isolate them, but I didn't want Yves roaming around the precinct with these bad elements circling around. A small excess of caution.

-Hi, Jungeun. - I approached her giving her a hug, which she promptly reciprocated.

–Jinsoul, what's happening? They went to my work. - she was very nervous.

-Relax, Jungeun. - I held her hands that were cold - Have a seat, please.

-Yves didn't show up at the club today. - she said sitting in front of me.

-I know. Yves is here. - I smiled at her to reassure her- Jungeun, a murder happened yesterday. - she listened to me attentively - A young man that was with Yves in the club. - she widened her eyes, she seemed to not understand anything - Well, she's on our suspect list.

-Wh... What? Yv... Yves? N... No, Jinsoul, there must be some mistake. - she stuttered and said it all very fast.

-Jungeun, you understand that this is a standard procedure? - she thought, but nodded - Since she was seen with him, I had to bring her in and interrogate her. - Jungeun nodded again - I asked you to come here because Yves said that she was with you at the time of the murder.

-I slept in Yves's house yesterday. - she said calmly.

-That's what she told me. - I got up and grabbed a glass of water, handing it to her- So you were together?

-Yes, of that I am 100% sure.

Everything went well in the interrogation with Jungeun, and I was very gentle with her when I interrogated her, much softer than with Yves, but I needed that pose, it was my job and she was on the suspect list. Who made this list? No one.

As soon as the young man's body was found, the investigations began, I started with the club's security cameras, since I had seen him with Yves.

With authorization, I went to the club and had access to the footage from last night. Yves was seen with him inside the club and outside. But what she didn't know nor could know, because it's sensitive information, is that as soon as she entered the club, Lucas Hwang was seen with another man, the two seemed to be arguing and Lucas was pretty nervous. After the argument, Lucas left the place. Making Yves and the mysterious man the number one suspects.

Obviously, I don't believe that Yves was part of it, but it was my job, I couldn't let anything pass by. The man who was seen with Lucas was easily identified, he was one of the largest drug dealers of Seoul, which would explain a lot and would leave him as the prime suspect. Lucas was answering a process for having murdered his ex-girlfriend, he had been released and I doubted that he would be caught again, his parents have a lot of money and in this man's world, money buys everything, even lives, it's frustrating.

After interrogating Jungeun quickly, I received the victim's father, he seemed so cold and unbothered with his son's death. I informed him that we had initiated the investigations and that there were two suspects. It was hard to pronounce Yves's name, but I needed to do it, and I also informed that Lucas was involved with a drug dealer. Mr. Hwang huffed and murmured something that I'm sure sounded like 'About damn time". I confess that I was shaken with his words about his son.

I was really relieved with everything, Yves was still waiting for me in the other room and I would break the news that she was no longer a suspect in this case. She spent the day tormenting me inside that room, every flip of her hair, every look, every wink, she was a temptation, and problems aside, I missed her touches so much, her kisses and caresses, God, that woman was the devil.

I walked down the corridor that would go straight to the room where Yves was, when I was interrupted by Haseul.

-Deputy?

-Here it is. - she said handing me an object wrapped in a flannel -Your gun returned from maintenance.

-Thank you, Haseul. - I said grabbing my baby.

-Incredible. - she said laughing.

-What are you laughing at, you idiot? - I punched her arm playfully.

-Your face lights up when it comes to that gun. - she said still laughing and pretending to feel pain.

-It was my first, I'm very careful with her. - I smiled unwrapping her and admiring that shiny object - Thank you. - I thanked and was about to go on my way when I remembered - Haseul? - I called her and she turned -You are free to go, actually, everyone is, I only want two men here today.

-Yes, ma'am, thank you. - I just nodded and went on my way. I opened the door of the highly secure room and stared at a thoughtful Yves.

-Yves, I'm sorry for taking so long.

-It's okay. I nearly died of boredom, but I'm fine. - she said laughing -So? Am I free to go?

-I wanted to tell you that what happened here today was a standard procedure.

-I understand.

I sat in front of her and started to disassemble my gun and clean it, I was checking if everything was perfectly in place, and it was.

-She's beautiful. - Yves said complimenting my baby.

-Yes, she is and she needs care.

-Just like you.

-What?

-You are beautiful and you need care. -I felt my cheeks burn, I couldn't look at her, those eyes pierced me.

-And dangerous. - I completed.

-Yes. Dangerous.

-You know something, Yves? It's a terrible idea to flirt with a deputy in her natural habitat.

-And why?

-Jungeun has just been interrogated. -I decided to not answer her, because I knew where this was going - And she confirmed your alibi. You are free to go.

Yves stood up and approached me, pulling my chair back, which scared me, then she ran her tongue over her lips, moistening them, and I sighed at the sight. Yves sat on my lap rubbing her body on me, I felt her natural perfume, it was hypnotizing. In a surprise act she buried her hands in my hair, tugging lightly, I almost moaned in satisfaction.

-I think I deserve a proper apology, what do you think?

**POV Yves**

-I'm the one who deserves an apology, Yves. - she said pushing me and I fell to the ground hitting my back, she got up and walked away from me - I spent hours with you and God, you are so arrogant and so full of yourself, it annoys me. - I got up laughing and went towards her again.

-You don't like it?

-Sit on the table, Yves.

-What? - I asked on impulse, I wasn't understanding.

-Sit. On. The. Damn. Table. - she said slowly and I just obeyed. I sat and stared at her, and by the sarcastic laugh she let out, the fear was already stamped on my face.

-Open your legs. - by fear I promptly obeyed her order, opening my legs - More, open more. - I obeyed. Hearing her so authoritarian was being intriguing.

-What are you doing? - I asked running my hands through my hair.

-Look around. - she said and I wasn't understanding shit - LOOK AROUND, DAMMIT! - she shouted and then I ran my eyes across the room.

-What...?

-Where are you, Yves?

-I'm in a police station, Jinsoul, what is happe...

-Shut up! To you, in here is Deputy Jung. - she approached the table, grabbing her gun, and then approached mev-You are in MY police station. - she made sure to accentuate the "my".

Jinsoul then, holding her gun, ran the object lightly going up my pussy that was covered by my lacy panties. I was madly aroused and paralyzed.

-You think that you can come here, to MY precinct! - she accentuated again and slid the gun down, I felt my sex throb violently, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK -And do whatever you want whenever you want? - Jinsoul let out an ironic laugh. I confess that a shiver of fear ran down my spine.

-J... Jins...Deputy?

-Hmm? - Jinsoul pressed a bit the gun barrel on my sex and I moaned, backing away a bit.

Jinsoul sank her hand in my hair and pulled me, sealing our lips. I was tense and aroused. When I heard Jinsoul cocking her gun, I moaned in pain, arousal, fear, adrenaline, I just moaned.

-Shhh! - she said separating our lips and looking into my eyes.

Jinsoul quickly removed the revolver from my pussy and slid it down, passing by my thigh and then she broke the contact of the object with my body, locking the gun again.

-You are arousing me so fucking much, Jinso... - before finishing she interrupted me.

-Haven't I told you to shut the fuck up? - I nodded quickly, Jinsoul brought her face close to mine leaning her full and rosy lips to my ear.

-This is my world and only I speak in here. I will teach you to respect authorities.

Jinsoul's voice filled the environment as soon as she placed the object right on my already wet pussy. Deputy Jung effect. With her fingers she pushed my panties to the side and put the cold object on my clit where she began to stimulate it. With my hands flat behind, I closed my eyes, feeling the pleasure that that situation was causing me.

-You are so wet, Yves, that anything would slide easily in this rosy pussy of yours.

I felt the object go down from my clit to the entrance of my pussy, very gently and carefully. I bit my lip trying to contain the moan. Jinsoul rubbed the object in my entrance, but removed it making me moan in frustration. The brunette approached me, she had her hair loose, her breathing was mismatched, and she was holding her gun with mastery. Jinsoul then lifted the shiny object, bringing it up to her mouth, licking the tip.

-Hmmmm. - she moaned closing her eyes, having that view took me from heaven to hell, a strong twinge went straight to my sex, I barely noticed but my breathing was already uncontrolled with pure arousal. Jinsoul opened her eyes and inched closer to me, bending over.

-Feel, Yves, feel the delicious taste that you have.

She brought the gun up to my mouth, and I didn't even have to open it, with delicateness she slid the tip of the gun in my lips, smearing them with my liquid, I licked them with my eyes closed, savoring my taste, and letting out a moan of approval. When I opened my eyes Jinsoul looked at me with her mouth half open, she was breathing heavily with her eyes glazed on my mouth, Jinsoul quickly bent sealing our lips, with her tongue she asked for passage and I promptly gave in, letting her enter greedily, initiating a furious kiss and full of passion. The taste of my pussy was still in her mouth, while we kissed with want I let out a moan when I felt her sucking my tongue.

-You are so hot, Jins... - she looked at me reprovingly - Deputy Jung. - I corrected myself - I want to fuck you so badly, hear you moan my name and cum all night. - Jinsoul listened to me with her eyes closed, a smile played on her lips, then she bent approaching my ear again, her warm breath hitting the crook of my neck made me shiver.

-Who will fuck all night will be me, Miss Yves. Today, from you I only want to hear your damn husky moans, calling me only Deputy Jung. - she whispered in my ear to then bite and suck my earlobe, my body responded to such an act with an absurd tremor, going straight to my sex that throbbed with Jinsoul's words.

-Yves. - Jinsoul put her index finger on the trigger and her thumb supporting the body of the revolver-You will have what you never had and never thought of having. - she spoke in a sexy tone, making every molded word that came out of her intriguing lips, provoke a different orgasm.

-You will be what you never thought about be. - Jinsoul slid the tip of the object down her neck, going down to her breasts -You will have no authority whatsoever in here today. And you better behave. You will do what I tell you and you will not touch not even a piece of my body.

That last sentence triggered an inexplicable bother in me, it was like a shock. I was in need of that for a long time, for when it finally arrives, Jinsoul not let me touch her just because she was in her place of work? That was too much. But I confess that this imposing and authoritative way of hers was making me proud and arousing me. I couldn't wait to see what would come next. Jinsoul put the revolver on the holster that was tied to her skirt.

-Deputy? - I asked timorously.

-Hmm? - Jinsoul was very close, I felt her breath hit my face.

-Can I light a cigarette? - I smiled weakly. I needed a cigarette or a strong drink, I couldn't take it anymore, she was driving me crazy.

-You should stop smoking, Yves. Each cigarette you smoke costs 11 minutes of your life. - she backed away and motioned for me to light it.

-Then I think I should increase my quota of cigarettes per day. - I let out a laugh and Jinsoul who was with her back turned to me, turned around and began to unbutton her navy blue blouse.

-Take off your panties. - she ordered.

I took a drag on the cigarette for the first time, lighting it, and left it in my mouth as I maneuvered to take off my lacy panties, it was easy since I was wearing a black dress that was a little floaty. After removing my underwear, already soaked, I threw it towards her. Jinsoul unbuttoned her social blouse in such a sexy way that I could record that as a movie and watch it every day. As soon as she unbuttoned the last four buttons, I had the sight of her black bra and her squeezed breasts under it.

-Smoking can cause you short of breath, you want sexual indisposition because of a cigarette? - Jinsoul said smiling, she was so beautiful, her brown hair thrown over her shoulders -You can close your legs. - she said dismissively. I had barely noticed that I was still exposed to her.

-I'd never lose breath, let alone sexual indisposition. - I said taking another drag on the cigarette.

Jinsoul then walked to the bed that was there on the side and pulled the white sheet that was on top of it.

-Come here!

-Are you sure, deputy ?You said I was free to go. - I got off the table, running my hand through my hair, to then approach her.

I pushed Jinsoul against the wall and she moaned, in pain and pleasure perhaps. Her brown eyes pierced me, my breath was panting and hers completely irregular. I took one last drag on the cigarette and threw it in any corner. I approached her lips and Jinsoul, without taking her eyes off me, involuntarily opened her lips. I inched closer and blew the smoke into her mouth, her eyes watered. My cigarette was pretty strong, but she didn't flinch. I felt her swallowing the smoke to then let it escape lightly between her lips, I smiled and she smiled shyly. How can this be? She could be heaven and hell in the same body, in the same eyes. Jinsoul bit her lower lip smiling and then I pressed my lips to hers, for an intense kiss, quickly I asked for passage with my tongue and she promptly gave in.

The brunette ran her hand on my thigh, going up slowly, until reaching my ass, giving a light squeeze, and I moaned between the kiss. Her tongue explored every corner of my mouth and I could only think about that tongue between my legs, which by the way I was so wet that I was trickling.

I pulled her away from the wall and lifted her skirt up to her waist, she did the same with my dress, holding its hem up. Then I ran my hands on her thighs and lifted her, pinning Jinsoul against the wall again. She wrapped her legs around my waist and my pussy screamed for a greater contact with her. Without cutting the kiss I moved her a bit lower, the brunette readily understood what I wanted, but tortured me by cutting the kiss and loosening her legs around my waist, getting off my lap.

-Sit on the bed, Yves, I’ll show you that you can indeed lose your breath. - I smiled at her and obeyed, already pulling up my dress, standing there completely naked in front of her - No touching. You got it? No. Touching. - she grabbed two handcuffs from the otherside of her belt of accessories and twirled them with her index finger. I watched that scene attentively, but I was loving that. I swallowed hard, but kept my pose.

-Jinsoul, what are you going to do with that? - she arched an eyebrow -Deputy Jung. - I corrected myself.

-It's just a little game, Yves. You don't need to be scared. - she laughed amusedly, now she looked like a child with a toy in hand.

I love this personality oscillation of hers.

Then Jinsoul climbed on top of me, pulling my arms with an unknown strength and securing my wrists with the handcuffs, locking them to the headboard.

-This is to make sure that you won't try anything. - I tried to free myself, but it was in vain. Jinsoul was really doing to me what I never thought she would. She was taking my freedom.

-Am I hurting you? - she asked giving me a sequence of pecks.

-No.

Despite being without my freedom, I trusted her and would let her do whatever she wanted to me.

The brunette turned and locked the room door. The place had a focal light in the center of the bed, so Jinsoul flipped the switch and turned off all the lights except the one in the center. That gave a sexy air to the environment and for me, I'd cum right there.

-Now, you'll stay quiet, open your legs like before. - Jinsoul ordered and I obeyed.

That scene was surprising. I was with my legs open, but with my eyes pretty attentive. She undressed and I was mesmerized. Jinsoul pushed me, so that I lie more on the bed. She stared at my body before climbing, getting on top of me. That position provided me with a stunning view of her breasts that wouldn't be devoured today, not now. Jinsoul slid her body over mine, causing my body to shiver. She made a slowly back and forth movement, with only her body on mine. She inched closer to my face, and I could feel her panting and mismatch breath. She sealed our lips without any hurry, she didn't even move, it was a long kiss, but it had Jinsoul's unmistakable taste and I needed to feed with that. Then she separated our lips and her brown eyes met mine, transmitting an inexplicable connection, but it couldn't be love.

**POV Jinsoul**

Can you imagine the sight I have right now? Yves…Yves handcuffed to a bed, with that matted hair thrown aside. Naked. Exposed. Delicious. Just for me, time or another unintentionally and exhausted, she opened her legs giving me the view of her rosy sex, shaved, soaked wet, she was trickling and I salivating. She was feeling so much arousal and I wasn't far behind.

I moved back and grabbed her knees forcing her to open her legs for me. I lay face down on the bed contemplating that sight, her so beautiful pussy, so mine. I inhaled the scent that it emanated and I felt in paradise, it was hypnotizing.

-J... Jinsoul! - she moaned when she felt my breath hit against her sex.

-I'll rub myself on you so slowly, Yves.

Her chest rose and fell violently, she was going to have a heart attack. I crawled rubbing my body on hers until reaching her neck. I began giving gentle peck; passing by her jaw, and with the tip of my tongue licked her pulse point.

-Jinsoul, please. - she begged.

-Shhh... - I grumbled over her soft skin, I began to suck all over her neck, she was sweaty, but I didn't care. Everything in her tasted good - You will cum on my pussy real good, real slow.

-FUCK. - Yves moaned, I closed my eyes when I heard her husky voice, then bit her neck lightly, my hands slid to her perky breasts, where squeezed making Yves let out another moan.

My mouth that mistreated her neck began to slide down, passing by her collarbone until reaching her breasts where I massaged them with want, Yves didn't stop moving, every time she tried to pull her arms. That will leave a mark.

-Let me touch you, deputy Jung. Let me feel your body! - Yves pleaded and pulled her arms again when I mouthed one of her nipples, the tip of my tongue circled it to then suck it with want.

Yves moaned loudly, making my sex throb, I switched and did the same to the other breast. I moved my hips a bit down, sitting right on top of her pussy where I rocked, moaning against her breast.

-OH MY GOD, DEPUTY!

I broke the contact of our sexes and slid my mouth down her tummy, running my tongue down the length stopping in her bellybutton, circling it to then continue down until reaching her sex, when I reached it Yves opened her legs wider for me, and I couldn't help but smile at that, she was desperate. I accommodated myself between her legs, putting them on my shoulders.

-Hmmm. - I moaned before kissing her sex.

Yves moved wildly begging for more contact, but she didn't say anything, there could only be heard the sound of her breathing. With the tip of my index finger, I slid on her throbbing bundle of nerves, and approached my mouth again, letting out a puff of hot air. Yves moved again.

-Tell me, Miss Yves, what do you want? Loud and clear, please. - I spoke, and Yves didn't say anything, just moaned when my tongue came into contact with her clit, I moaned along when her taste invaded my mouth.

Yves…Yves's taste is the best thing that my mouth has ever tasted in all my years of life. I circled her clit and sucked it, slid my tongue over it and roamed all over her pussy enjoying her taste. I went up with my tongue to her bundle of nerves and began to massage it, my hands holding her thighs firmly. I released one of them and slid my finger to her pussy, massaging her entrance, and pulled my mouth from her sex lifting my head to watch her, she looked terribly hot. I removed her legs from my shoulders and went up again approaching her face, I ran my tongue on her neck feeling the salty taste of her sweat.

-Tell me, Yves, what do you want? - I stopped with two of my fingers right in her entrance - Tell me, Yves. - my words came out as a moan.

-Fuck me, deputy. Fuck me hard. - after Yves's words I penetrated her hard - FUCKKKKKK. - she moaned loudly.

I stayed for a while with my two fingers still inside Yves who was already getting impatient asking for more.

-Fuck me, please. - she begged moaning, immediately I started moving my fingers, pumping in and out of her, my fingers slid into her with ease.

I looked at her half open swollen lips, then I kissed her, a fiery kiss as worked my fingers in her pussy, Yves's tongue invaded my mouth fighting for space, exploring every corner, it was amazing how our kiss was a perfect sync, it didn't matter its intensity or how it was initiated, its fit didn't allow me to stop sighing. I penetrated another finger, we weren't kissing anymore, only with our mouths half open glued to each other, one moaning to the other.

-Faster. - Yves asked promptly, and I increased the speed of the thrusts, one, two, three thrusts, I increased even more the pace thrusting harder every time and deeper. Yves didn't stop moaning, my pussy throbbed every time begging for an orgasm.

-I... I'm go... gonna cum, J... Jinsoul. - Yves writhed closing her legs around my hand, but I kept the pace.

-Look at me now, dammit - Yves opened her eyes forcing her vision due to the light - Now cum, cum deliciously.

When Yves was about to cum I removed my fingers from inside her, Yves widened her eyes shooting daggers at me.

-FUCKING HELL, JINSOUL- she complained making me laugh, and stood up - WHAT THE FUCK, I WAS ABOUT TO CUM! - I looked at her giving a pretty hard slap on her thigh, Yves moaned in pain, her eyes were teary.

-Shut. The. Fuck. Up. - I spoke slowly. Yves was sullen, huffing, sweating.

Then I grabbed the sheet that I had left there beside the bed and sat on her stomach. I passed the sheet around Yves's neck.

-Is it uncomfortable? - I asked when I gave another turn around her neck.

-What are you going to do, Jinsoul? - she wasn't scared, just aroused. I rocked my hips on her stomach, the contact of my sex on her skin was driving me crazy - Move down a bit. - I looked at her as I bent to pass the tip of the sheet on one side of the headboard - Your pussy, down, please, just a little. - Yves pleaded.

I passed the other tip of the sheet on the other side of the headboard. There, I wrapped the tips of the fabric that was left in my hands and pulled lightly to test it, Yves moaned in pain, feeling the cloth squeezing her neck. Perfect.

-I'm sorry. - I apologized sincerely - It was a test. - I moved down like she asked and loosened the cloth in my hands, touching my sex on hers.

-OOOH. - she moaned when my sex came into contact with hers, I began to rock feeling Yves's wet pussy along with mine, I closed my eyes to better feel the sensation - Har.. Harder, deputy! - she demanded moving along with me, my pussy didn't stop throbbing, I rocked harder every time.

-Like this, Jinsoul... Don't stop. - she said, but soon I cut the contact.

-JINSOUL! - she cried out and I laughed -You'll pay me for this, you bitch. - her eyes shot daggers at me and I laughed.

-You know, Yves, in all these years working in a police station. - I fit my sex on hers again, Yves moaned softly - I've seen cases of strangulation and hanging. - I moved slowly over her pulling the sheet making Yves lose a moan that was in her throat -And these are the most intimate ways to kill someone and I intend to kill someone today. -I rubbed again - But it will be of pleasure.

Yves had her head thrown back letting out short moans while I rubbed on her, her breasts were perky due to her being with her arms tied up. A delight.

-Ha... Harder. - she asked and I promptly obeyed. At every moan that escaped her lips I pulled the sheet causing her to lose air. I would decide when she could breathe and when she couldn't - Jinsoulaah!

I quickened the pace, the noise of my sex rubbing on hers was maddening me. I pulled the sheet once again, this time harder and held it longer, Yves turned red.

-FUCK! - she exclaimed when she could breathe again - Your pussy is so delicious! - I was feeling the beads of sweat running down my breasts - I want to suck you, fuck... Ahhh! - hearing Yves moan like that was making me lose control, I diminished the space between the pulls on the fabric and every time she choked on her own saliva or moans.

-I'm in control here, you will not suck me. - I was rocking real good - Yveess... - I was about to cum.

-Yeah, Jinsoul... Like that... - I quickened my pace and saw Yves open her mouth in a perfect "O". The strands of her hair were glued to her forehead - Rub that wet pussy harder... Ahhh! - I pulled the sheet harder when I rubbed my sex on hers harder - I'm gonna cum! - I sped up more, my pussy slid easily on hers, since both were extremely wet -FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!

-OOOH Yves! -I moaned loudly.

I opened my eyes and looked at Yves who was piercing me with her big eyes, those eyes really lucked with me.

I leaned forward shoving my breasts in Yves's face, who moaned in satisfaction. Yves ran her tongue all over the length of my breasts until reaching my nipple, she mouthed it with want making me roll my eyes with the sensation she caused me.

-Yeah, Yves! - I moaned as I rocked faster.

I pressed the cloth down choking Yves more, in the beginning she was tense with the game but now she was enjoying the submissive feeling, rocked and rocked harder, with every rock my pussy closed more, with every lick and suck of Yves on my nipple my orgasm got closer and closer. I pressed the cloth harder and pulled my breasts from Yves's face, feeling the orgasm coming, I wanted to look at her, I wanted to see her cum with her reddish face due to the cloth that was suffocating her.

-J... Jinsoul, I... I'm gonna cum, c... cum for me, baby. - Yves moaned writhing and moving along with me.

She called me baby? Yes, she did and that just made me more aroused. My womb contracted, I looked at Yves and saw in her eyes that she was about to cum, I couldn't hold it any longer.

-Fuck, Jinsoul.

That was what I heard last before Yves got into an orgasm and I pulled the sheet harder. She was out of breath and coming, soaking my sex, my groin, thighs and mattress. I loosened the cloth in my hands when I felt my orgasm at the top, about to overflow.

-Yves, Yves, Yvesss.

I felt my sex throb relentlessly while Yves tried to move under me rubbing her sex on mine, making my orgasm more delicious. I felt soft as I felt the last contractions, I was soaked with Yves's cum and mine, never felt anything more delightful than this, I could have sex with her every day of my life. I released the sheet that was wrapped around her neck, lying on her lap, taking a deep breath, trying to control my breathing. I stayed like that for a while until my breathing returned to normal.

I got up and freed Yves's arms from the handcuffs, she rubbed her wrists with her hands. Yves relaxed her body, closing her eyes just like me when I lay down again next to her. I don't know for how long we stayed like that lying down, but everything was perfect. I buried my face in the crook of Yves's neck inhaling all of her scent, her natural perfume mixed with the smell of sex. Yves let out a chuckle making me look at her.

-What? - I asked puzzled.

-Nothing... I'm just going to demand more apologies from you. - Yves said laughing, making laugh along -You gave me the best orgasm of my life, deputy Jung, how do you feel about that? - I looked into Yves's eyes immensity.

-I don't know, I barely feel my legs. - we laughed and Yves kissed the top of my head stroking my hair, I looked at her reddened wrists and a knot formed in my throat.

-Does it hurt a lot? - I asked sliding my fingers on the red trail that wrapped her wrist.

-No, it's okay, I'd do it again. - she laughed and sealed our lips - Tell me, where did you learn this choking technique? it was the most delicious thing I've ever experienced, and I've experienced a lot of things. - I laughed and she accompanied me in a husky laugh that shivered me.

-It's a secret, Yves. - I winked at her.

-Jackson is a lucky guy.

-OH MY GOD, JACKSON. - I got up hurriedly dressing my clothes - He must be already there in my apartment and Yeojin is there and... hmm, well, she doesn't really like him. - Yves stood up and began to dress calmly.

-It's really hard to like him. - Yves said softly but I heard her, I wanted to laugh.

-Yves. - I scolded her.

-I'm sorry. - she approached me pulling me by the waist - So... Do you accept my request? Of having a purely sexual relationship? - Yves asked arching her eyebrows.

-We are kind of very good together, huh?

-Oh yeah, we are. - she laughed.

-But aren't you pleased with having your little one night stands? And what if one day I want and go to your house and you are with someone?- I asked pulling away from her. As much as I don't have anything with Yves, it wouldn't be pleasant to see her with another person, no one would be okay with that

-I never take anyone to my house, none of my affairs slept there to this day.

-I would be the first?

-No, you'd be the only one. - it was inevitable not to smile. –

-Now I have to go... Well, you are free to go, Miss Yves.

**POV Yves**

It was already past midnight when I heard my phone ringing in my purse, I was arriving home and I just couldn't take this silly smile off my lips. I turned the knob and placed my purse on the table, opening it, seeing the screen of my phone flashing one last time. Lost call. It was Chaewon, it was so late, my heart lurched as I called her back.

-Yves... - I heard the dragged voice on the other side.

-Chae, what happened ?Are you alright?

-Yves, I want to talk.

-Okay, Chaewon, I'm listening. - I headed to my room and threw myself on the bed.

-Yves, when did you think you were ready?

-Ready for what, CHAEWON? - the "Chaewon" came out louder than I imagined, I was already angry imagining what would come, my nostrils were inflated and my breathing irregular.

-To have sex, Yves. To have sex. - I felt the roof that I was staring at spinning, everything was spinning, my stomach lurched. My girl, my baby was thinking about losing her virginity.

-Yves? Are you there?

-Uh! Yes. - I answered still trying to digest everything.

-So, there's this guy I met, and well, I think we are dating and I really like him. Today we spent a lot of time together and it almost happened, but was scared.

-If you were scared, you are not ready, Chaewon. - I limited myself to say, would not encourage her, not at all.

-How was your first time? - that question made everything spin again and I felt like vomiting.

-It wasn't nice.

-And why not?

-Because I was scared. And I really was.

-Okay, Yves, I got it.

-Chae, I'm going to the company tomorrow, go there and we'll talk, ok?

-Okay, Yves. Good night and thank you.

-You're welcome, my angel, I love you, never forget that.

-I love you too.

I hung up the phone and threw it in any corner of the bed, I couldn't believe it, Chaewon wanted to lose her virginity, I can't let that happen, I'm being more protective than selfish, right? I needed to talk to someone about this, tomorrow I'd talk to Jungeun.

With all this busy day, I forgot to thank my instincts, I hadn't left the Polaroid photo nor the recording with Lucas's body, I intended to send them tomorrow to my favorite deputy, but with this turn of events not anymore, this way his murder seems to be just another random murder. Lucas was a troubled young man, Jinsoul very soon will give up on his case.

That was close, Yves.


	12. Family Business

**POV Jinsoul**

My car almost flew through the streets of Seoul, this was one of the advantages of being part of the police, in less than 30 minutes I was already in front of the door of my apartment looking desperately for my keys in my purse. Before leaving the precinct I looked at my phone that indicated five missed calls, two from Choerry and three from my little sister, I tried to call both of them on the way, but it was in vain. Not that I was too worried about Yeojin and Jackson in the same environment, but I just don't want to be a bad sister leaving her alone.

-Fuck! - I complained thinking that somehow I would find the key. I was about to go downstairs and ask the doorman to open it, but the noise of the door opening drew my attention.

-Look who just showed up. - I looked up and my heart that before was tight, eased at the sight of Choerry, I threw myself into her arms, hugging her - Can I know where you were, Jung Jinsoul? - Choerry asked reciprocating the hug - We were worried.

-Yeojin? Where is she? Is she okay? I didn't want to leave her alone. - I let go of Choerry and started walking from one room to the other looking for my sister.

Choerry closed the door and walked over to the couch where she sat and stayed watching me while laughing, Yeojin's laughter made itself present accompanying my best friend's. I turned around and looked at them sitting on the couch amidst goodies. I threw them a piercing look and both of them stopped laughing right away.

-I'm going to count to three. One... Two... - before saying three I ran after the two of them who were no longer on the couch. I reached Yeojin quickly, laying her on the floor to then attack her with tickles.

-H...HEL... HELP AUNT CHOERRY! - Yeojin shouted amid laughs - UNNIEEE! STOP UNNIE! - Yeojin laughed nonstop as I attacked her until feeling something knock me to the side, I looked up and Choerry was sitting on my hip filling me with tickles too, making me squirm, it didn't take long for Yeojin to join her, worsening my situation .

-I... I SU... SURRENDER! - I shouted - PL... PLEASEEEE, IMMA PEE! - I complained and Choerry and Yeojin got off me. The noise of the doorbell caught our attention, I looked at them with a questioning face, and they looked at me the same way - Did you order something?

-No. - Choerry answered.

The doorbell rang once again and so I got up and walked to the door, straightening my clothes, to then bring my hand to the doorknob apprehensively, because it was already quite late. Slowly I opened the door.

-SURPRISE, BITCH! - Hyunjin shouted scaring me, which made her laugh. She had a large pizza box in hand.

-What the fuck, Hyunjin, you scared us. - I made room for her to enter, Choerry and Yeojin laughed - You two called her, right?

-Yes. - Yeojin answered going towards Hyunjin who opened her arms to receive a hug, the two remained like that for a while - I missed you, Aunt Hyunjin. - Choerry who before only watched like me, approached the two and hugged them tight.

You know an idiot? So, I'm one, I stood like an idiot watching my best friends and my sister, I don't know for how long they stayed like that, the three hugging and I watching, but Choerry decided to break the contact for my unhappiness and look at me with a serious countenance.

-So, are you or are you not going to tell us where you were?

-Well…- I started.

Fuck, what now?

"Think fast." - my subconscious whispered.

The three watched me attentively, and I brought my hand to the back of my neck and scratched it.

-I stayed reading some files at the station and lost track of time. -just like Choerry, they all relaxed.

-Jinsoul, haven't I already told you to stop staying beyond your working hours there? Especially alone, because when I left Haseul dismissed everyone at your orders. - Choerry scolded me like an older sister.

-I know, I know, Choerry... It's just that I can no longer handle this case.

-Jinsoul, you have to understand that you are not the wonder woman who can handle everything, and we are not the Justice League. - Hyunjin spoke - If your sister doesn't call Choerry and me she would be alone with Jackson, and hungry because that trash doesn't even serve to cook.

-Fuck, I forgot about Jackson. - I palmed my forehead with my hand.

-Relax, Jinsoul. Yeojin called me saying that she didn't want to be alone with him because he is boring and I have to agree with her, so I came and kicked him out. He has a house, he doesn't need to roam around here. - Choerry grumbled making me laugh.

My stomach growled calling my attention, I should scold Choerry for kicking him out, but I was too hungry and too tired for that.

-Okay. I'm sorry, Yeojin. I'm sorry, Hyunjin and Choerry. - I approached my sister, hugging her, and my stomach growled once again - Why don't we forget all of this and enjoy the night only the four of us? - Yeojin looked at me with excitement as she hugged me.

-YESSSSS, UNNIE. - she shouted making all of us laugh.

–Let’s start with this pizza right here. – I spoke with my eyes shining.

\----

**POV Yves**

A good feeling still ran through my body, I was relaxed and happy, some bruising on my wrists and neck, but I didn't care, I would do it again, would do anything for Jinsoul to have me that way again, she was incredible and exceeded my expectations about her, so much that I proposed her a relationship, even if it’s just sex, it’s still a relationship, right? Yes. And in all these years of my life, I never felt like having something with someone, but with Jinsoul it’s different, this carnal desire took me to a level where I want to have her all the time.

Finally I got out of bed and took a quick shower, there were things that needed to be put on track this morning, starting with Ha’s. I didn't swallow Jackson becoming vice president of the company, MY company, I'm not being selfish, I just don't trust him and it has nothing to do with Jinsoul, like I said, Jinsoul and I are just something carnal, nothing beyond that, and Jackson, he was stepping into another territory. My territory.

I stood looking at the large glass window of Ha's waiting room, with a good cup of espresso between my fingers. My mind was jumbled with all the events that happened in a short period of time, less than a week to be more exact. I looked at all those people walking, all in different directions and courses in the streets, like ants in an anthill, and I wondered what was going through their minds. Were they alright?

-Excuse me, Miss Yves. - I looked away from the anthill of people to look at Minseok's new secretary, this time brunette. "His taste is improving.' - I thought to myself.

-Yes? - I opened a smile disguising the typical nervousness that I always feel when I have to see Minseok.

-Mr. Ha awaits you in his office. - I just nodded, the brunette made motion to guide me, but I rebuked her.

-You don't have to, I know very well the way. - the brunette just nodded.

I walked towards the door of hell in slow steps, my breath was starting to get unregulated, fuck, I hated feeling like this. I approached the nearest trash can and threw the now empty cup, I stopped in front of Minseok's exaggerated office door and breathed once, twice, thrice before entering without even knocking. Minseok who was in a relaxed posture paying attention to his iPad, took care of straightening himself as soon as he noticed my presence.

-Yves, I was surprised when they announced your name. - Minseok got up with a bit of difficulty.

-Don't bother. - I motioned for him to sit back down - And I don't say this because of your health problem.

When I was in front of him it was like I was wearing an armor and wouldn't take it off for anything, I became cold and rude.

-Alright, sweetie. How can I help you?

Sweetie? My stomach lurched.

-Jesus Christ, Minseok, for the last time, don't call me that. - I stared at him, Minseok let out a sigh looking to the side, then I cleared my throat - But anyways, let's get down to business. This company is more mine than yours, you know that, right? - I got his attention, Minseok arched his eyebrows looking at me.

-Yes, Yves, I know, but without me you wouldn't have that luxurious life of yours, you wouldn't prompt this company forward. - Minseok threw me a victorious look

-Well...What if I say that I want to sell this company? I can get the money to live the rest of my luxurious life. - I smiled sarcastically, Minseok's victorious look vanished.

-You wouldn't do that, Yves, not to mention that there's your sister's part, Chaewon wouldn't sell your mother's company.

-Now it's my mother's? You didn't think twice before putting your hands in what was hers. - I got up already irritated, I looked at my hands, they were trembling, I needed something to calm down, he had no right to talk about my mother.

-You came here to argue about that? - Minseok asked making me look at him again.

-Obviously not, it would be a won fight, you have no moral to talk about my mother, wash your mouth before speaking of her again. - I ran my hand through my hair, I was already visibly nervous.

I walked in strides towards the mini bar that was there and poured myself a large dose of Whiskey, I needed to remain calm and with my sanity intact, I took a deep breath and turned abruptly, I walked in slow steps to the same place I was before.

-Jackson, I came to talk about him, what the hell is happening? Why that guy? I want him out - I was straightforward.

-First you come here, you insult me, you scold me for talking about your mother and now you want to act in here? Precisely you who couldn't care less about this place? - shot out Minseok who now was visibly nervous -You don't have to meddle in, Yves, Jackson is competent and can be ahead of everything, I won't give in to your whims.

-You want to talk about whims, daddy? -I arched my eyebrows and felt my stomach turn with the taste of the drink embittering my mouth after uttering "daddy".

-Please, not again. - he was now returning to his old ways, he was always on the defensive, I think that having left him alive was the best choice of my life, seeing him like this, recoiled like a coward was the best sensation. I let out a chuckle.

-Are there other candidates for the position?

-It was already filled, Yves.

-Are there other candidates for the position? - I repeated the sentence sitting in front of him.

-There were, of course there were but... - I cut him.

-Who? - I asked taking a big sip of Whiskey.

-Daniel, he was also among the names. - he clasped his hands on the desk and took a deep breath.

-How was Jackson chosen? That was not your idea alone, you are an incompetent, you work here just for show so that you can fuck your secretaries, which by the way I have to admit that your taste is improving, but I want to know who nominated him capable for it? - the man in front of me turned red, he huffed, but kept his pose, I think he was tired of fighting.

-There was a meeting between the shareholders and... - I cut him again.

-I HAVE THE MAJORITY PART OF THIS COMPANY'S SHARES, WHY WASN'T I CALLED?

If I had been called to the meeting I would have stopped this whole tragedy and I wouldn't have to interrupt my chores to be here enduring him, everything was turning into hell.

-We tried to get in touch with you, but your cell phone was out of range. - Minseok took a brief pause, he brought his hands to his temples and massaged them with his index finger- We then decided to do it without you since to you what happens in here is whatever.

He had probably called me when I was at Hyunjin's house, bastard, that's why Jackson stayed only for a while and then left, he had something to do, probably being in that meeting, but I couldn't imagine, after all it was the weekend.

-Ok, that's all I needed to know. - I got up taking one last sip of the drink, I put the glass on his desk and pointed my index finger towards Minseok - Schedule a meeting with all the shareholders in two weeks' time. Minseok looked at me incredulous.

-I won't do that, Ha Sooyoung, why all this? What do you have against the guy? - he got up angry, and I turned to look at him.

-In two weeks' time, Minseok. - I limited myself to say - I'll wait for the call from your secretary confirming it. And don’t you dare calling me Sooyoung again! - I turned and walked out the office door, I already knew what to do, everything very easy.

I passed by Minseok's reception, the secretary looked at me with a smile on her face, I smiled back throwing a wink, and without even looking back to see her reaction I kept walking. I passed in front of some sectors and I found Chaewon, she was talking to Jackson. What the fuck?! Nice, now even Chaewon is friends with that petty sexist.

-Chaewon. - I called her making the two turn around and look at me, I kept a serious posture while Chaewon flashed me a smile and walked towards me.

-Hey, sis. - Chaewon came close to me and hugged me tight, over her shoulder I watched Jackson, he was looking at us, or rather, looking at Chaewon - I thought you wouldn't come. - she said drawing my attention and breaking the hug. I pulled my body away from hers and looked at her.

-Oh of course, we scheduled to talk. - Chaewon just nodded - Then let's go, I know a great coffee shop nearby.

The drive to the coffee shop was tranquil. Chaewon went with me in my car, we sang the songs on the radio and laughed at people's look as they walked by while we were stopped at traffic lights. In one of them I saw Hyunjin and another officer in their car, but she didn't even see me. When we got to the coffee shop I took care of ordering a chocolate cappuccino and a croissant, whilst Chaewon opted for a chocolate cappuccino and some Muffins. Time was passing, Chaewon and I ate and talked about random subjects, I didn't even remember the reason for being there.

-Yves. – Chaewon called my attention as I watched the people walking outside, right there ahead was where I almost ran over Jinsoul, or rather, Deputy Jung. I smirked as my finger played in the mark made by the handcuffs - Yves... - Chaewon repeated drawing my attention.

-Oh, hey, Chaewon, I didn't notice that you had come back from the bathroom. - I flashed a broad smile at her.

-You look different, Yves... you seem to be happier. Did you find love? - Chaewon asked playfully, and I rolled my eyes huffing.

-What?! Chaewon... Yves doesn't know what love is. Speaking of which, let's go to the main subject, tell me about your boyfriend.

I brought the cup of cappuccino up to my mouth taking a big sip, for this kind of conversation I would opt fora Whiskey, but since we are in a coffee shop and it's not even past noon, I have to settle for the cappuccino. Chaewon shifted in her seat, running her hand through her honey tone hair, she was visibly nervous.

-Chaewon, are you okay? - I asked and she just nodded -Are you sure? - I asked again.

-It's just that...

-Hey. - I interrupted Chaewon who wasn't even looking at me, I let out a sigh placing the cup on the table, bringing my right hand over Chaewon's left that was rested on the table, and with my thumb I began to stroke the back of her hand.

-Look at me. - I asked making Chaewon look away from my hand to look at me - Tell me, you know you can trust me, I'm your sister and I love you, I'll always support you in everything. - Chaewon seemed to relax more, opening a weak smile.

-Ok, it's just that he wanted to go further, you know...

-To have sex. - I affirmed.

-Yes, he wanted to have sex and I... Well, I wanted it too, but I was afraid. - Chaewon was red, completely embarrassed, I have to admit that I also was, after all it's not always that I have a conversation about sex with my sister - Well, I don't know if it was a good idea to talk to you about it, although you are my sister you probably don't know...

-About straight sex just because I'm a lesbian? - I let out a laugh as took another sip of my cappuccino - I know very well about all that, went through it too. - Chaewon widened her eyes, and I accommodated myself better on the chair.

-I've had sex with men, Chae. My first time was with a man and I have to admit, it wasn't good, I wasn't excited like you, but I was afraid. - Chaewon paid attention to everything I spoke, I looked at her and opened a comforting smile.

-Look, Chae, what I'm trying to say is that even though you are willing doesn't mean that you are ready, you know? Make sure that he is the right guy, and most importantly, when it happens take precautions. - I winked at her.

-Yves, thank you, for real. - Chaewon thanked with a smile on her face and I just nodded.

Chaewon and I kept talking about the subject and I explained some things and helped her as much as I could, now she was talking on the phone with Minseok, I opted not to pay attention and just looked out the window like before, thinking about her, about that damn deputy.

-Yves. – Chaewon called me, I looked at her and smiled - I'm sorry I have to go, I need to solve a few math questions for tomorrow.

-It's okay. - I said standing up. I paid the bill and left with Chaewon. Already outside Chaewon hugged me tight, and I reciprocated the same way - We need to do this more often.

-Yes, we do. - we stood a few minutes in silence. Chaewon was looking at me with curiosity as if she was remembering something - Yves.

-Yes?

-What were you doing today in the company? I'm sorry but you hardly ever go there and when you go it’s only to argue with dad. - I let out a tired breath of air, I had already forgotten about the subject.

-I went to talk to Minseok, ask for a new meeting to redefine who will take over your father's job. - Chaewon looked at me confused.

-But that has already been solved, Jackson will take over.

-No he won't, I don't want him administrating my company.

-Our company. - she countered, and I arched my eyebrows.

-Our company. Look, Chae, you don't understand, okay? But don't worry about it, your dad and I will solve it.

-No, Yves, don't you understand? That was already solved and he is competent for it. What the hell, you know what? Goodbye. - Chaewon turned around and walked towards her private car, the one that Minseok had sent a while ago, while I looked at her confused.

-Chaewon! - I called her but she didn't answer, she just got in her car and disappeared through the streets of Seoul. What the fuck just happened? Why did she act like this? Ughhh. But this won't stay like this.

**POV Jinsoul**

Sitting in my office, just me, a large cup of strong coffee and all the evidences of the Maniac Polaroid, all of the eyes from the small pictures were glazed on me, as if they were going to swallow my soul. The press, every time they saw me, they questioned me, they demanded my progress, or rather, answers about the most difficult case I've ever encountered. I've had cases of serial killers, but none like this one, no vigilante specifically. I brought my two index fingers to my temples, massaging them, I closed my eyes trying to ease some of the pain, but the typical ringtone of my phone filled the environment making me open my eyes. I stretched my arm to grab it and in the screen Jackson's name was flashing. Dammit! I forgot about Jackson, I was having so much fun with the girls yesterday and today I'm here swamped in work that I ended up forgetting. I slid my finger across the screen to answer him:

-Babe?

-If I don't call you, you don't call me, did you get home safely? I was worried.

-I'm sorry. I got home tired and Choerry...

-Choerry... You have to command respect to that woman, she keeps despising me, I never did anything to her, she got home yesterday thinking she owned the place. - Jackson said altered.

-Wait, wait. Home? It's my home, Jackson, not yours! And I know she doesn't treat you well, but it's not my fault, I've spoken to her about it. And watch how you speak to me, Jackson. I'm not one of your coworkers. - I scolded him, Jackson took a deep breath on the other side of the line.

-I'm sorry, love, I'm nervous, I lost a big case with Lucas's death and now Mr. Ha wants to do another meeting regarding my administrative position.

It was hard to believe that Jackson had accepted Lucas's case, it was disappointing actually, but money moves heaven and earth.

-What do you mean? Wasn't everything settled?

-It was, but... that stuck-up friend of yours, she showed up here today and after she left Minseok decided that. -I huffed.

-Jackson, I have to go. Don't stay like that, babe. We'll talk about it later. Love you.

-Ok. Love you.

Yves, Yves, Yves... was she after him because of our adventure? If it was because of that or not I would get to the bottom of it. Now I was too busy, as always.

It had been a while since the Maniac Polaroid manifested himself, and I confess that I liked that on the one hand. The quiet was without a doubt extraordinary and it was a less burden on my back. But on the other hand, I wanted to find out soon who was behind the mask, his thoughts, desires and especially his motives. I wanted to interrogate him for a week nonstop, no breaks, just to listen to him and process it all. I would even turn it into a movie if his motives were plausible enough. But that surely wouldn't happen on its own. The mountains wouldn't move alone, the case wouldn't solve itself nor the killer himself would tum himself in. He needed a "little push", or a "big push". So I decided that I would call for a meeting for the end of the day to discuss with the professionals from all areas involved, and we would give the kick-start.

I called for Choerry through the speaker and asked her to come to my office. It didn't take long for her to knock on my door. Choerry inside the station, just like every other employee, was punctual and fulfilled her obligations. Not that it was really a duty for the employees, but the difference between friend Choerry and professional Choerry was noticeable. She was great at what she did.

-You called me? I came as soon as I could.

-I did, Choerry. - I removed my reading glasses and placed them on the desk, to then rest my elbows on it - I want to call a meeting for today. We need to take care of very important issues about the Maniac, and it needs to be today.

-Are there new cases?

-No, it's been a while since the Maniac committed his last crime. But that's no excuse for us to stay still and wait for him to make another victim. We have to prevent him from taking someone's life.

-Somehow I don't know how we'll do that, but since you are calling a meeting, I suppose that you have arguments and ways for us to do that. I'm going to call everyone now to the meeting room.

-It doesn't need to be now. - I checked the time on my phone and thought quickly, it was 7:30PM - Call all the sectors, especially the special cases for 8:00PM. No delays.

Choerry just nodded and closed the door as soon as she left. I was anxious to see what we would discuss and to what conclusion we would come. It wouldn't be easy, I know, but staying as we are right now is no longer possible.

I checked my phone once again to see the time and in that exact moment, a new notification appeared, indicating a new text message. It was from Jisoo, my wedding planner:

Jisoo: Jinsoul, I left today in your apartment, with your sister, the invitations to your wedding.

My wedding, it was real, it was about to happen, I felt dizzy. Yves popped into my mind and soon after Jackson, I remembered that I needed to talk to her, I decided to send her a text:

Jinsoul: Hi.

Yves: Heyy, how are you?

Jinsoul: I'm good, and your wrists? I smiled as I sent the text.

Yves: Yearning for some handcuffs.

Idiot, she could make me flush without even being present. I couldn't help the silly smile on my lips.

Jinsoul: I need to see you.

Yves: I'll be home tonight, is it okay to meet we there?

Jinsoul: Ok, I'll see you later.

I stayed like an idiot staring at the screen waiting for an answer, but she was Yves.

-Deputy? - my thoughts were interrupted by Choerry at the door. I blinked a few times in the attempt to return to the real world.

-I'm sorry, Choerry... Is there a problem?

-Actually none. But it's already 8:10PM and you hadn't arrived. Since you are usually punctual, I came to check if everything is fine.

Holy shit! I had lost track of time and that would be the first time since I work at the precinct. I hate to be late. I find it so immature, how much irresponsibility.

-Oh Choerry, I'm sorry. I was just solving some last-minute pending matters here. I'm going right now, in less than five minutes I'm there.

-Alright. Excuse me.

Choerry turned around and walked towards the meeting room through the huge corridor, I lost sight of her. I got up from the chair and closed the laptop, holding it under my arm. I grabbed some papers and the pictures that the Maniac sent together in a transparent plastic bag. I turned off the office's lights leaving only the desk lamp on, which possessed a weaker light. I headed without further ado to the meeting room.

-Excuse me. - I pushed the door and walked in - I'm sorry for the delay. Something unexpected came up, therefore the delay. But let's start. - I said as I pulled a chair to sit, placing the materials I brought with me on the wooden table.

I organized everything, just like the others, and when the silence reigned in the place, I decided to begin, explaining the reason for the meeting.

-Well, the reason why I called for this meeting is to take care of issues relating to the Maniac who is committing a series of fatal crimes lately. -I made a brief pause -As you know, this kind of murder requires attention just like the other cases that we consider "normal", but only with greater care. I want to find out everything that goes through this killer's mind. His desires, motives, and so on. But for that I'm going to need your help. Are all of you willing?

-Yes. - everybody said in unison and I just nodded. I waited a bit to see from where we would start.

-Excuse me? -Heejin said and everybody turned their eyes to her.

-Yes?

-I have a few observations. May I?

-Absolutely, Miss Jeon. After all we are here for that.

-Well. First of all we need to understand, or at least try to understand. The mind of a killer is different from ours, not in physical matters, but in psychological matters.

-Keep going.

-So... All this area of serial murder requires a lot of attention, because any detail can completely change the progress of the case. And for us to understand this, we could point out some of the most striking characteristics of the killer we are dealing with.

-Alright. So, I think that everyone in here knows that we named this killer as "Maniac Polaroid' due to the fact that with all of his victims he photographs the dim eyes with an old camera, a Polaroid. The pictures are always delivered along with the completely degraded body, with some signs of torture. Right, Vivi?

-Yes. That characteristic is present in all the cases we deal with. - she said.

-Then he follows a line of reasoning. Good to know. -Heejin said - That can make him fit in one of the types of serial killers there is.

-Types? Which are? - I asked doubtfully.

-Yes, specifically four. - Heejin turned on her laptop and opened a document - The emotional that kills for pure fun. He really has pleasure in killing and uses sadistic and cruel refinements, getting pleasure in the very process of the crime planning.

I shook my head and said:

-I think that that one does not fit our killer. The marks have more strength and we can even say that he carries some type of emotion, like anger and not pleasure. What do you think? - everybody agreed, but Heejin shrugged and continued.

-There's also the sadist. The sexual killer. He also kills for desire.

I just shook my head again, but giving freedom for Heejin to continue.

-But another interesting fact, still related to sadism, is that they are disorganized. Because, yes, there are the organized and the disorganized serial killers, in a way. And the sadist is the type of the chronic and progressive disorder.

-Our killer is well organized. He is careful when handling the body to the same location as always, and the delicacy with everything to not give clues is really very surprising. - Choerry said and I agreed - Without also ruling out the possibility that he, or she, works in group.

-A gang? - Haseul asked.

-Not exactly. But something like that - Choerry said - Continue with the other types, Heejin.

-The visionary is one of the main, because the individual is completely insane, psychotic. He hears voices in his head and obeys them. He can also suffer from hallucinations or have visions.

-That's a possibility that we can't rule out also. It's very likely that it's some psychotic break. Good one, Heejin! - I winked at her and she smirked finishing her observations with the last type.

-Lastly we have the missionary, who socially doesn't demonstrate to be psychotic, but in his interior he has the need to "free" the world from what he thinks immoral or unworthy. This killer chooses a certain type of group to kill, like prostitutes, homosexuals, women or children.

-That would fit our killer as well. Since from what I've been studying about him, he has only killed rapists.

-He can be someone who suffered something in the past that interfered with his psychological, but that didn't cause a serious disorder. - Vivi said.

-But perhaps we have no solution for this case. There have been cases of indecipherable cases. - I heard Heejin say.

I really was more confused than before. It never crossed my mind that we could have a case that couldn't be solved. I was competent and rigorous with the cases, I went to the bottom to find out their origins and to demystify them.

I ended the meeting and packed my things, I would see Yves. I left a message to Yeojin that very soon I would be home.

I arrived at the address that Yves had sent me a while back, and wow, her house was huge, it wasn't extremely luxurious, but it seemed to be cozy. I rang the doorbell and waited 10 to 15 seconds for the door to be opened, coming across a more relaxed Yves, but still very sexy.

-Hey, you are a bit late. - the brunette inched closer and sealed our lips.

I needed to get used to this, the "normal" was to only have sex with her, but these demonstrations of affection from her outside the sexual dome scared me.

-I had some setbacks. - I smiled weakly.

-Come in, make yourself at home. - Yves said moving away, making room so that I could enter the place. Everything was very much her style, all in sober colors. White, black and dark brown tones. There were a lot of paintings and photographs, there were photographs everywhere, it was beautiful -You like it?

-It's silvery beautiful and well balanced, Yves. You have good taste.

-Thank you. - Yves approached me from behind, hugging me and resting her chin on my shoulder, my body stiffened at the contact.

-Yves, I came here to talk to you for a reason. - I got out of her arms, it was bothering me - Jackson. - Yves rolled her eyes and in hurried steps threw herself on the leather couch that was there.

-You came here to talk about that guy? - I approached and sat on the armchair next to Yves and looked at her, she still wasn't looking me in the eyes.

-Yes, I heard that Jackson was promoted and that was why I threw that whole party in my place, and today he tells me that you don't want him to be promoted? Is that it? - Yves rolled her eyes and looked at me with disdain.

-So he already went to gossip to you? How immature he is...

-No, Yves, he didn't gossip to me. - I got up angry and Yves got up as well - We are a couple, fiances, friends, lovers and what you can't understand is that in relationships we share things. - I crossed my arms and Yves looked at me with wide eyes.

-And every day even if I don't see him, I call him just to know how was his day and not to say that I need sex, like your relationships are. - I paused and Yves opened her mouth several times but no sound came out - You are spoiled, you want to manipulate people, you don't even care about that company and now you want to stop someone's growth in there, someone who was appointed by merit.

-I'm not spoiled. - she said gritting her teeth, I took two steps forward, her breath hit furiously on my face.

-Oh, you're not? What's the explanation if not the one that you don't accept to lose? - I arched an eyebrow, I was immersed in that black immensity.

-Lose? - she let out a nervous chuckle and turned around, walking from one side to the other.

-Yes, lose, because Jackson was my best, because Jackson is my best friend, because he is my best lover, because it doesn't matter how many times I sleep with you a day, because at the end of the day it's with him that I sleep embraced. - Yves laughed sarcastically.

-And you think that I want something else from you, Jinsoul? Frankly, I thought that you could control your emotions, apparently you can't, this 'just sex" thing is not for you, you are romantic and ... -we were interrupted by Yves's phone, she rolled her eyes and grabbed it from the couch, answering it:

-Hi, baby. - "baby?" - Yes, I'm available, I really need to relax, Chuu. - it was her, her side chick -Yes, I want you to use the black one, uhum. - black? Probably some lingerie. What a bitch! Ugh - Alright, in an hour.

Yves hung up the phone and a twinge of frustration coursed through my body, she had called me baby too, but it was obvious that Yves was unable to feel any affection towards someone. Stupid. I cussed myself.

-Where were we?

-I was already leaving. - I turned around towards the door when I felt Yves's arm hold me.

-Hey, wait. - her voice was calm, almost the same tone of the usual Yves, it wasn't the surly voice from minutes ago.

-No, Yves, you will be pretty busy. - I pulled my arm from her hand and opened the door, when I was going to walk through it, Yves closed it again.

-Are you jealous, Jinsoul? - she had an ironic smile on her lips.

-What? Obviously not, you can hook up with whoever you want. -Yves held my hand and pulled me back to the couch.

-Sit down. - I sat down. She was so calm. - I just want to make sure that Jackson is the right guy for the company, it's mine too, I have the right. -that is true - It's just a meeting for me to know his qualities, since he will administer everything that is mine, all that I have, you don't have to worry, if he's as competent as you say he is, he'll do fine. - I breathed in relief, because if there was one thing that I trusted, that thing was Jackson's competence.

-Daniel was also one of the nominees and he works there since the time... - Yves sighed and looked at the floor, to then look at me -Since the time my mother was there. - she said blinking several times, she was nervous.

It was when I realized that I don't know Yves, I don't know her story, I don't know her past, I don't even know what's her favorite food.

-Do you want to talk a little about that? - my psychologist side surfacing, it was inevitable.

-What? About my mother? N... No, n... no. - she stuttered. I got up from the couch where I was and sat on Yves's lap, moving my arm around her shoulder.

-You don't have to be strong all the time. - I slid my fingers down her cheek, she was so beautiful -And it's not because we have a carnal relationship that I can't be your friend, in fact I want to be your friend. - I smiled and she looked at me, it was as if she wanted to tell me something.

-I also want to be your friend, Jinsoul. - I hugged her, causing us to fall on the couch, I was on top of her.

I rested my chin on her chest and stared at her.

-I'm sorry for the harsh words. - I said almost in a whisper.

-It's okay, I'm sorry too, you were right. - I didn't say anything, after all I really thought that she was spoiled - I want to continue this, it's just that... - she took a deep breath and stroked my hair, I closed my eyes to feel more the delicious sensation that was her touching me - It's getting dangerous. - I think I understood perfectly what she was saying, and it really was dangerous.

-I know. - I said getting up.

-Hey, hey, where are you going? - I straightened my clothes and headed towards the exit.

-I'm leaving.

-Sleep here with me today? - my heart lurched with the sly voice that Yves used, that was a low blow.

-No, Yves. - I turned to her - Sleeping together is a couple's thing and you and I are far from that, I thought you could control your emotions, apparently you can't, this "just sex' thing is not for you, you are romantic. - I used the same words that Yves had used with me, she chuckled and shook her head.

-Good Night, Miss Yves, enjoy your night with Chuu. - I opened the door and walked past her, but I could hear a "Oh, I will.” Great, Yves would have sex with someone today that's not me and I don't care, because I will be with Jackson tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Jinsoul, sure you don't care... Next chapter y'all gonna know a little bit more of Yves and her mother.


	13. You're not alone

**POV Yves**

_*One week later*_

Jinsoul's naked and sweaty body was over mine warming me, the tip of my index finger played roaming down her back stopping right on her blessed back dimples that were slightly above her ass, it was possible to feel her breath beginning to regulate gradually. A kiss was deposited on my neck by Jinsoul, making my hair stand on end.

This week Jinsoul and I met quite often and all the encounters were her initiative, which surprised me, but not today, today it was my request, I thought that with her here I was gonna get distracted, and it actually worked, but my thoughts betrayed me and I always went back to thinking that tomorrow would be another one of those bad days, I was already feeling a bad dome surrounding me. Jinsoul who had her head buried in my neck looked up to look at me.

-Are you okay? - she asked drawing my attention, I looked into her bright eyes and took care of then flashing a smile forgetting that the worst was to come, I don't know how, but Jinsoul had the power to make me forget things. You know when you use a drug and start trippin' thinking about nothing? It was like that, Jinsoul doped me completely. I nodded my head in response.

-Good. - she said smiling slyly approaching her face to mine to then seal our lips- I need to go.

-Now? - I asked surprised while Jinsoul stood up naked providing me with the best view in Seoul.

-Yes, Yves, Yeojin is in Choerry's house and then maybe Jackson will want to go out. -the brunette answered as she put on her skinny jeans leaving her entire body modeled from the waist down, I decided not to argue, I just enjoyed the view I was having in the moment.

Jinsoul walked from one side to the other looking for her clothes that were scattered all over my room. I turned my body reaching the nightstand, pulling the drawer and taking from there a pack of cigarettes and my silver lighter. I grabbed a cigarette bringing it up to my mouth to then light it dragging as much smoke as possible. I looked back at Jinsoul who now was on all fours with her ass completely upturned in my direction. FUCK.

-Jinsoul. - I called her making her get up and look at me as I took another drag on my cigarette - I just don't throw you back in this bed and fuck you until dawn out of respect for Yeojin, who has no idea why you are not with her - I noticed that Jinsoul also wanted the same because her eyes sparkled.

-Stop being perverted, okay? - Jinsoul smiled with her tongue between her teeth, oh that smile - I really need to go.

She walked to her purse, but stopped with her eyes fixed on my dresser. I got up grabbing my robe, putting it on, feeling the soft silk touch my skin, and walked until stopping by her side. Jinsoul had grabbed a picture frame where was my mother and I, bringing me back to reality, in a quick act I pulled the picture frame from her hand.

-Don't touch this, Jinsoul. - I said with my voice slightly altered, I walked in long strides to my nightstand, throwing it inside the drawer and closing it roughly, I turned to look at Jinsoul, she was with her eyebrows arched and with her eyes reddish.

-I wasn't going to eat the picture frame, Yves.

-I DON'T CARE, JINSOUL, IT'S MINE AND I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING IT. - I yelled.

Jinsoul shook her head, she looked incredulous, then she simply grabbed her purse and disappeared from my line of sight while I remained in silence. The sound of her heels colliding against the stairs woke me up.

"Go after her!" - my subconscious shouted.

I ran to the top of the stairs descending them fast while Jinsoul opened the front door.

-JINSOUL! - I shouted - WAIT! - Jinsoul stopped at the door, she was holding something in her right hand.

-What is it, Yves? - she asked turning to look at me.

-I'm sorry. - I stuttered panting due to my little sprint.

-Why are you like this, huh?

-Like this how? - I asked. Jinsoul huffed looking at me with a serious countenance.

-Are you serious right now? - she let out a chuckle - Strange, you are strange. - Jinsoul made a brief pause - Everything was completely fine and then you...You know what? Nevermind.

I made a move to approach her, but with a gesture with her hands Jinsoul stopped me as she walked to the table that was near the door leaving on it the small envelope she was holding, I didn't move, I just kept my eyes fixed on it as Jinsoul left my house, the strong slam of the door scared me, so in large and hurried steps I went to the door opening it abruptly. Jinsoul was already entering her car.

-JINSOUL! - I shouted again, the beauty looked up looking at me with part of her body already inside the car.

-I’II see you one of these days, Yves. - those were her last words before closing her car door and disappearing from my line of sight.

"How could I be so stupid? She was just looking at the picture." - I cussed myself mentally.

I went to the table where she left the envelope and picked it up without giving much importance, and then went back to my bedroom leaving it on the bed to then drag myself to the bathroom, where I let the water jets get rid of the pain that my chest began to feel. After a good long shower, I put on my robe and threw myself on the bed letting my body sink into the soft mattress. I grabbed the golden envelope, it had a thin black lace bow, I opened the bow revealing what was written on the envelope:

_“Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one. Before us lies the open road, a future filled with love and adventure. Please join us.”_

_Jackson Wang & Jung Jinsoul _

It was Jinsoul's wedding invitation.

I blinked several times, I read, reread and read again. "Jackson Wang & Jung Jinsoul" I repeated to myself, not even their names match on paper, let alone in real life.

I threw the invitation to a corner, I didn't want to think about anything, just wanted to sleep for two days straight. An unknown pain, an unbearable pain hit me like a car crashing into a wall at 250 km per hour, I could feel my bones being crushed. I closed my eyes leaning my head on the headboard. I began to breathe deeply, letting out all the air calmly, regulating my breathing.

This is definitely the worst day of the year. I opened the drawer where was the picture frame with my photo and my mother's, I picked it up and brought it to my chest. Accommodating myself on the big bed and covering myself, I let out a sigh hugging it, I could say that I was fine, that everything would be okay, but I just didn't feel like that.

**POV Jinsoul**

After my night yesterday with Yves I realized that I met the worst side of her, the stupid side, and if she thinks that I'm going to run after her she is completely mistaken, she's the one who fucked up, she's the one who needs to fix it. Upon arriving home I was only able to fall on the bed and black out. Yeojin was in Choerry's house and she slept there, their friendship gave me a pang of jealousy, because Yeojin whenever she can, she prefers to stay with her than with me. Also, I'm too busy, I never have time for her, but today I would, today I would take her to go shopping, to go to the movies and to go lunch in one of the best coffee shop/restaurant there was in Seoul.

I rang the bell of Choerry's door and she showed up at the door in less than 10 seconds.

-Jinsoul! Come in. Yeojin is finishing getting ready. - I entered Choerry's house, but before I approached my best friend and hugged her, to then throw myself on the soft couch, completely sinking my body in it, relaxing fully, I had barely noticed that I was tired, Yves had wore me out.

-Jinsoul, I know that there is something going on with you. - Choerry started to speak, drawing my attention, before continuing she made sure that Yeojin wasn't around -You've been acting strange for a few days now and yesterday, what was that? Calling me late at night for me to stay with Yeojin? - Choerry was each day cornering me more, I swallowed hard.

-Choerry... tried to speak, but Choerry interrupted me.

-No, I haven't finished. - she said in a serious and harsh tone, I cringed a bit, because when Choerry gets mad you better move out of the way.

-You are my best friend. - Choerry made a brief pause huffing, but not of anger, but rather tiredness, that made my heart break - I will always do everything with my eyes closed for you, Jinsoul. Anything without expecting something in return, but I just wanted consideration. - she smiled at me sadly.

Choerry was hurt because I kept secrets, but she wouldn't pry, she is the best friend in the world and she is right, I needed to come clean to her about Yves, but not now, I wasn't ready.

-Choerry, I... - I stuttered - I'll talk to you later, I promise. – I smiled and she smiled back, I stared at her and she looked relieved, which relaxed me a little.

-Jinsoul. - she said coming over and sitting next to me, Choerry grabbed my hand conveying me safety - Is there another guy? Like, Jackson is gone? - she asked calmly, but I could see the gleam in her eyes.

I felt like laughing, but I controlled myself, Choerry's pet peeve with Jackson most of the time annoyed me, but many times it also made me laugh.

-There. is. no. other. guy. - I said slowly, I wasn't lying to her, since there wasn't another guy, I couldn't feel guilty.

-You are not cheating on him? - Choerry asked confused.

I opened my mouth countless times without knowing what to say, the silence was already awkward, I didn't want to lie, but I also didn't want to tell the truth.

-Unnie! - Yeojin's shrill voice caught our attention, I removed my hand from Choerry's hand and got up going towards the little girl, hugging her.

-Hey, are you ready to go? - I asked filling her little face with kisses.

-Ye... Yeah. - I continued giving her kisses, Yeojin began to struggle trying to get away - Stop, unnie! - she grumbled laughing. I started to laugh along with her and then let her go, Yeojin approached Choerry and hugged her tight.

-Bye, aunt Choerry, thank you for the four cheese pizza. - she whispered trying to hide it from me, Choerry hugged her tighter and whispered something I didn't hear, the two laughed and backed away - Thank you so much and thank you for letting me sleep with you. - Yeojin's face was red as a pepper.

-I'm the one who should thank you, I'm tired of sleeping alone, you know, I haven't slept with someone in a long time.

-CHOERRY! - I scolded her, the cynical woman looked at me without understanding my reaction, which made me laugh - Idiot. - I said softly and Choerry shrugged.

-It's okay, Jinsoul, I'm not a kid anymore. - Yeojin said, making me look at her with wide eyes just like Choerry, that made my stomach wrap and my throat knot. Choerry and Yeojin were laughing.

-Yeojin, let's go, this subject is over, I don't want to know. - I motioned for her to go outside.

-Gee; so much moodiness. - Choerry said amid laughs, I looked at her rolling my eyes.

-Look, Choerry, I don't want you to encourage her about it. - I scolded her pointing a finger at her, Choerry raised both her arms pretending to surrender- Anyways, changing the subject, you haven't forgotten about the wedding rehearsal, have you? - Choerry made a surprised face while Yeojin huffed behind me, I turned around looking at her, scolding her. God, these two are already big girls capable of understanding things.

-I can't believe that you still want me as a made of honor. - I rolled my eyes.

-Of course I do, Choerry. Even if you hate my fiance you are still my best friend.

-I really do hate him. - she admitted the obvious, I opened my mouth to argue again, but Choerry continued to talk- I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten.

-Thank you. - I flashed a smile, approaching my best friend and hugging her, she reciprocated and then I turned around already finding Yeojin in the passenger seat - Later we'll talk, now I have to give Yeojin the best day of her life. - Choerry nodded smiling.

After stopping by the box office to buy the tickets for the movie we would watch later, Yeojin and I arrived at the coffee shop that I love so much.

-It seems to be old, Jinsoul. - Yeojin said as we entered the place, she observed fascinated every detail.

-It's very traditional, everything in here is a delight. - Yeojin turned her attention back to me with a twinkle in her eyes. We chose a more private place, near the window.

-It smells like our grandma's house. - I nodded my head and smiled at Yeojin's observation, indeed it smelled, our grandmother made delicious foods, I miss it so much.

Donghae, a young man who works there and is even one of the owners, came to write down our orders with a smile on his face, he already knew that I was a regular customer and that I didn't mind to spend on his family's delights. I ordered and he left, leaving us alone.

-Jinsoul? - Yeojin called me, making me stop watching the people outside in their day to day rush.

-Yes. - I said looking at the little girl who was in front of me.

-That woman over there looks like your friend. - she said pointing and slowly turned my body to look at where Yeojin pointed. The brunette had the side of her body to us, but it was possible to see her face.

-She does... - I said thoughtfully, analyzing the physiognomy. God, it was Yves, couldn't I have a moment of peace? I was huffing of anger still, she was so stupid, I couldn't understand her.

-Yes, it's that one... What's her name? - Yeojin asked, I looked at her a little impatient.

-I think it's Yves. - I answered, I would ignore Yves's presence here, like I had said, I will not run after her.

-You aren't going to talk to her? - Yeojin arched her eyebrows.

-No, I just... - I turned around again to look at Yves and... she seemed to be crying - She is...

-Crying, Jinsoul. She's crying.

My heart lurched, what the hell was Yves doing in a coffee shop crying? Yves was crestfallen, it was possible to see her face a little red, on top of the table there was a bouquet of flowers, FLOWERS? Someone broke her heart? Yves had someone? Was she capable of loving? Or rather, cry for love?

-Jinsoul, if you are not going there to talk to her, I will. - I looked at Yeojin surprised.

-No, Yeojin, you will not.

-But Jinsoul, she's crying and alone, that's not fair. - Yeojin said with a sad and downcast feature, I let out a heavy air that was stuck in my lungs.

-I... I'm not that close to her.

And in fact, I wasn't close to Yves, not in a friendly way, but couldn't leave her like that, I have to admit that it hurt to see her so vulnerable.

-I know what to do. - I grabbed my phone and searched in the contact list the number of the person who would help me with this, I dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

-Jinsoul? -Hey, Jungeun. How are you?

-I'm good and you?

-I'm good too. - I made a brief pause deciding if I would tell or not Jungeun about this. Yes, I would tell, she would know how to act - Jungeun, I'm calling you because...

-Come on, Jinsoul, tell her. - Yeojin whispered.

-Shush it, Yeojin.

-Is that your little sister? Hyunjin speaks highly of her, I need to meet her and see what's so special about her and why she pulls so many sighs from my woman. - I started laughing along with Jungeun, completely straying from the focus of the conversation.

-You can visit us whenever you want, but Jungeun, I'm not calling you to talk about that, but because I'm in a coffee shop and found Yves... Jungeun, she's in tears, I don't know what to do or how to approach her, you are the best friend...

-JINSOUL. WAIT. YVES IS CRYING? ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT? -Jungeun stopped laughing immediately, she was already altered, apparantly it wasn't common to see her crying.

-I am, Jungeun. She's in tears in another table, I've never seen her like this.

-Shit, shit, shit. - Jungeun cussed several times, which scared me.

-What is it? You are scaring me, Jungeun.

-What day is today?

-It's the 20th, why? Why is the day important?

-Shit, Jinsoul, I'm a terrible friend. - I heard Jungeun's voice get choked.

-Please, Jungeun, calm down and explain. - Jungeun sobbed from the other side of the line, perhaps it wasn't a good idea to call her.

-Today is Yves's mother's birthday, she passed away, but it's a nostalgic day for Yves, it's when she feels vulnerable. - Jungeun was already crying on the other side, shit, that's why she was so nervous last night - Shit, Jinsoul, I hate myself, I should be there for her.

Yeojin looked at me curiously, she was eating, but she didn't take her eyes off me trying to understand the conversation.

-Where are you now? - I asked feeling a nervousness go through my body.

-Today is Hyunjin's day off. - I nodded my head as if she was seeing me -And I came with her to the beach house. Jinsoul, please, don't leave my Yves alone.

When Jungeun said "mine” a lump formed in my throat, I felt like crying, their friendship was so beautiful.

-I won't, I'll keep in touch, Jungeun. Don't worry.

-I'll never forgive myself for this, I promised her, Jinsoul, I promised.

-Hey, it's okay. - I calmed her down - She will understand, Yves is a great person, but now I'm going to hang up, Yeojin and I have the mission of helping Yves today.

-Yes! - Yeojin said excitedly making Jungeun laugh through the tears, I turned back and Yves was still crying, but not like before.

-I'm going to talk to her. - I said and Jungeun murmured something before hanging up, but I didn't hear.

-So, Jinsoul, what's up with Yves?

-She lost her mother and today it would be her birthday and Yves gets pretty bad. - Yeojin's little face got sad - But, don't worry, I'm going there to talk to her. - Yeojin nodded her head and I got up from the table, going towards Yves's table, the most isolated, there was an empty chair.

-Yves. - I called her, my voice failed.

She looked at me with her eyes in a sea of tears, her face in the nose area was quite red, the bags under her beautiful eyes indicated that she didn't sleep well and probably cried all night. Yves then lowered her head again as soon as she realized it was me, wiping away her tears.

-Hi. - she said dryly.

-Beautiful flowers, are they for me? - I tried to cheer her up.

-You can have them, I won't give them to anyone anyways.

-Can I sit? - I asked a bit anxious and afraid, feeling like I was walking on a floor full of shards.

-Feel free, I'm already leaving. - Yves got up quickly throwing money on the table and in hurried steps headed towards the exit, I huffed because of her attitude, she is very difficult.

I got up, grabbing the bouquet of roses and almost running I went after her, passing by my table where I saw Yeojin, I asked her to remain there until I get back, the girl nodded frantically already understanding. I stepped out of the coffee shop, my eyes ran across the environment finding Yves who was already opening the door of her silver Volvo, ran up to her and grabbed her arm, causing her to turn to me.

-Yves. - I said a little too loud and panting due to the little sprint.

-Leave me alone, Jinsoul, don't you have wedding things to do?

My wedding?

She was trying to attack me, she was on the defensive, she was trying to repel me, that was her defense mechanism, but I knew exactly what day is today and why she was acting like this, I wouldn't let her harsh words push me away from her, not today.

-Today, especially "today" I have something more important than my wedding. - I smiled calmly at her.

-Like what? Going after little criminals with no future in Seoul or deciding what food you will cook for dinner for your little fiance? - she laughed ironically, if I didn't know the reason for such an act of Yves I would have already hit a slap on her face a long time ago - Oh, I already know. You want a good fuck to bear the tedious nights with him, that's why you are after me, right? But today I am not availab...

Before she could finish that disgusting sentence, I kissed her, I kissed those rosy and fleshy lips. I held her face with my free hand and the other just rested behind her with the bouquet in hand. It wasn't a carnal kiss, there was no tongue involvement, just a brush of lips, we stayed like this for a few seconds, until Yves begin to resist and push me away. I threw the bouquet on the ground and held her pinning her against the door of her car. Yves tried to resist at all costs, but I held my ground, until she gradually stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around my waist, holding me tight. With her velvety tongue she asked for passage, but I didn't give in, I just cut the kiss.

-Calmer? - I asked a bit bewildered.

Yves had her cheeks red, she was embarrassed, probably due to the things she had said to me.

-I know that today is a very difficult day for you. - Yves widened her eyes in surprise - But you are not alone. - I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. Yves looked at our hands and then at me.

-Jinsoul, I...

-Shhh! - I scolded her - Everything is fine, we have a place to go now, don't we? - Yves just nodded her head slowly, she was surprised, but she was calm and seemed to trust me - I'm just going to go get Yeojin and I'll be right back.

-Yeojin's here? - Yves asked, it was possible to see her face light up a bit, I just nodded.

-Yes, I'll go get her, okay? - she nodded again.

I turned and entered the coffee shop, the place's delicious smell invaded my nostrils. Yeojin was finishing devouring my food too.

-Wow, you are really hungry. - she looked at me surprised and began to laugh embarrassed - It's okay, finish it quickly while I pay. - she just smiled and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

I went towards the cashier and looked outside, Yves's car was no longer there, a twinge of disappointment hurt in me, I shook my head and huffed. Why did she have to be so stubborn? I paid the bill and headed towards the exit, as soon as I set foot out of the establishment I felt a warm hand holding mine and intertwining our fingers, I was startled but then relaxed when I saw two pairs of big brown eyes looking at me.

-I thought you had left.

-I was going to, but thought better, I just went to leave the car in a nearby parking lot. - I smiled at her and we headed towards my car.

We stopped by a flower shop that was next to the cemetery where Yves's mother was buried. Yeojin and I were faraway, giving the brunette some privacy.

-She's so beautiful, Jinsoul. Have you seen those eyes? She gets even more beautiful when she's crying. - I also was crying touched by that scene, but smiled like a silly person at Yeojin's observation. Yeojin was a small version of me, because that was exactly what I was thinking.

-Yes, Yeojin. Yves is beautiful. - I said looking back at the brunette who has turned my life upside down.

I got up and went towards Yves who was kneeling before her mother's grave, as I approached, her crying became more present, causing a pang in my heart. I knelt next to Yves and held her hand, squeezing it, and she reciprocated the act.

-I can stay here as long as you want, don't worry. - I squeezed Yves's hand tighter conveying her safety, she seemed to not have strength, she just nodded.

We stayed like that for a good time, in silence, Yves time or another squeezed my hand with a certain force, which hurt a bit, but I didn't care, I wanted her to feel that I was there, that I wouldn't let her go through this difficult time alone, and you know what? It makes me very happy to know that even though she's a difficult person I conquered a space in her, I was able to break her armor in such a short amount time.

-When my mother fell into a deep depression, she tried to kill herself twice. - she said breaking the silence and pulling me out of my reveries, I looked away from the grave and looked at her, who had her eyes shut tight, thick tears started to fall down her face - She had no strength to fight.

I didn't quite understand what she meant by what she said last, but didn't want to interrupt her. I brought my free hand up to her face and wiped the tears that never stopped sliding down her face. She looked at the grave in such an intense way, it seemed that she was seeking strength to continue speaking.

-Jindolee. - Yves said with a teary voice.

JINDOLEE? Jindole? I looked surprised at Yves who now was looking at me, saw the pain in her eyes, as if telling me was going to revive her demons, her pain, her fears, Yves had her eyes filled with tears, they sparkled, she looked even more beautiful. GOD!

-I'm here, Yves. - I said almost as a whisper conveying her safety, the brunette wouldn't let go of my hand for anything so I began to caress her hand, showing that I was there and wanted to hear what she had to say.

-I feel so fragile, so vulnerable and empty. - she laughed sadly and lowered her head, looking back at the grave, but I kept my eyes fixed on her.

-Don't talk like that, Yves. I understand that today is a difficult day for you, I was able to see that last night. Yves, I saw in your eyes that you weren't well. - I said sobbing.

Yves looked back at me with curiosity.

-Yves, you are the strongest person I've ever seen, and that annoys me sometimes because I wanted to be like you. - she stared into my eyes, that made me so weak.

-Jinsoul, everything you said now... - Yves made a brief pause, the brunette lowered her head shaking it - I want to tell you the reason why I'm like this right now, but you won't understand, Jinsoul, you won't, no one ever understood. - Yves's last words came out like a whisper, she brought her free hand up to her eyes, wiping the tears that insisted on falling.

-I want to try. - I inched closer to the fragile girl who was in front of me, then I let go of her hand and hugged her, I hugged her as tight as I could. 

-No one ever wanted to try.

-Shhh, I'm not "no one", I'm Jung Jinsoul and I want to hear everything you have to say, people are very dumb for not hearing you. -I said firmly.

-Do you have any idea how much I miss her? - I shook my head and she laughed humorlessly, and then cut our contact.

-You know what it's like waking up every day and not believe what you've become? Do you know what it feels like to wake up, but without having reasons to keep breathing? - she sighed to then continue, I didn't like one bit what she was saying, but I didn't interrupt her, at the moment she needed someone to listen to her, not scold her.

-I lost what was most important in my life, my mother.

-Yves, I'm so sorry. - I whispered with a tightness in my chest.

-N... No, y... you are not, y... you d... don't know what it's like to wake up every day feeling guilty for your mother's death. - Yves said through her sobs, she was right I really didn't know, I never felt that. But why did she feel guilty? I wanted to ask, but now wasn't the time.

-It wasn't your fault, Yves, I'm sure of that - she was blaming herself, that was terrible, thank God I didn't leave her alone, I don't even want to think about what she could do in this state.

-In her second suicide attempt, my father won in court the right to have her committed in a sanatorium. - she said sobbing violently.

I pulled her into a hug again, stroking her soft hair as the cool breeze of the evening was beginning to make a presence, I don't know for how long we stayed like that, Yves was in pieces and that was tearing me apart.

-Yves, your parents' choices are not your fault.

-Mom was a strong and successful woman. - Yves said pulling away from my embrace and lying on my legs, right there, in that cemetery's dirty floor, but I didn't mind, nothing mattered now, I just wanted to see her well.

With my hands I began to stroke her hair while Yves cried uncontrollably. My heart felt like it had an open wound.

-She had half of the Ha's companies and she was the president of the headquarters in Seoul. - she said full of pride, I leaned down a bit and deposited a kiss on her head - She was very good at what she did. I wanted to be determined like her.

Yves's eyes shone not only because of the tears but also because she still remembered the positive things.

-Jinsoul?

She sat up and looked at me, I just nodded for her to continue.

-She was admitted in a sanatorium with no visitors. - Yves's eyes were so red - Do you know what it feels like to have your mother's presence torn from you? - Yves bent her knees, hugging them and resting her head on them, and she started to cry more desperately.

Her breathing was unregulated, and I realized that I could no longer hold in my tears, I kissed Yves's head several times, letting her cry. She looked so fragile now, I was in pain just by seeing her like this, a part of me just died. She wasn't okay and I couldn't do anything.

-Yves, that's horrible. - this was the only thing I was able to say, what kind of monster was her father to institutionalize his own wife in a sanatorium without visiting rights?

-Yes, it was very horrible, I couldn't believe it, I even went through the beginning of a depression, but I had Chaewon, I tried to be as strong as I could... I couldn't leave her alone with him. - she looked up with her sad eyes to look at me.

-Him? Him who, Yves? -I asked curiously, the brunette remained looking at me but then shook her head.

-No one important... But everything calmed down when we got the news of my mother's death. I say that it calmed down because I had the feeling that she was in a better place and in a better way. But since that happened, I don't stop thinking about her and how much I miss her. How much I need her.

-She's proud of the little girl she raised. - I said with a smile.

-How can she be proud, Jinsoul? Tell me. My own mother wouldn't look me in the eyes anymore, she was ashamed and I lost her little by little.

Yves was no longer crying, she told everything crestfallen with her eyes on her deceased mother's grave, time or another she looked at me so intensely as if to convey all the pain she was feeling to me.

-Gradually I was getting empty, my mother's sanity was fading gradually as well. - she looked at me and smiled sadly - I'm no longer afraid, I don't believe in God, I don't believe in the devil, I don't believe in hope or in love.

I swallowed hard with her last word.

-And if it was up to me I would have left this world a long time ago. - she looked at the grave again - But I'm a coward, Jinsoul, I just can't. Especially after Jungeun showed up, when she came into my life everything changed, it was like I was reborn.

A good feeling coursed through my body, it was beautiful to see their friendship, or rather, their sisterhood.

-You are the strongest person I know, Yves. - I paused bringing my hand up to her chin, lifting it, causing Yves to look at me - Yves, that is something that causes envy in anyone.

-You don't know me. - she laughed ironically pulling her face from my hand.

-I'm sure she's in a better place, she is watching over you, all this strength you have, all this armor you use for protection, it was all set up by her. Yves, she's protecting you.

-I know, I feel her presence. - Yves whipped her tears.

After a few minutes in silence, we were in each other's arms when someone else's presence behind us caught our attention, Yves and I turned around, it was a somewhat chubby man and with him was Yves's sister, Chaewon. I guess the man was her father. Yves broke the embrace and stood up furiously wiping the tears quickly, that fragile image she had a few minutes ago faded.

-What are you doing here, you filthy pig? - Yves said in an exalted tone, I was startled with her harsh words, and looked at her with wide eyes.

-Yves, don't talk like that with our father. - the man held up his hand as a sign for Chaewon to not speak more.

-It's okay, Chaewon, I didn't come here to fight. - the chubby man said.

I took the opportunity to analyze him, he was wearing sunglasses despite no longer having sun, I deduced that he wanted to hide his tears, but it was in vain, his face was red due to crying.

-You are disgusting, I want you to get out of here and never come back, you don't have the right to be here.

Yves exploded through her tears, taking two steps forward towards the man, I quickly grabbed her arm while Chaewon stood in front of the man who made Yves lose all control, my hand let go of her arm and descended to her hand, holding it firmly.

-Yves, I already told you not to talk like that to dad, you idiot. - Chaewon said with a disgusted face at her sister.

-Chaewon, shut your mouth, you don't know anything, just shut up.

-No, Yves, don't tell me to shut up because you are not my mother, the only one who has the right to tell me that is our father.

-YOUR FATHER, CHAEWON, YOUR FATHER. - Yves said almost shouting, I had never seen Yves in such a way, if I had gotten scared last night, now I was terrified.

-Fuck you, I'm tired of that arrogance of yours, I'm tired of you always thinking that you have the monopoly on truth.

I looked at Yves and she seemed surprised by her sister's harsh words.

-You will swallow those words, Chaewon, I love you, but you are blind. - she squeezed my hand again, this time she looked at me with a sad and downcast countenance - Let's go, Jinsoul, I already wanted to leave. -Yves said flashing a weak smile, to then pull my hand lightly.

Chaewon let out a chuckle, which angered me, can't she see that her sister is not well?

-Jinsoul. - Yves and I were already walking away when Chaewon called me, we stopped and I turned around to look at her - Send a kiss to Jackson for me. - I blinked several times, trying to assimilate everything. But Yves didn't give me time, she pulled my hand and went towards the bench nearby, she grabbed Yeojin's hand and then we left that place, in hurried steps.

**POV Yves**

I could go back and give a well-deserved slap on Chaewon's mouth for several reasons: for talking to me like that, for mentioning Jackson's name, for speaking like that with Jinsoul and so on. But I controlled myself, just pulled Jinsoul by her hand, I wanted to get out of there, I wanted to forget everything, I wanted to erase this day from my memory, even knowing that it could have been worse if it wasn't for Jinsoul. I got in her car, along with her and Yeojin, I opted to go on the seat next to the little girl, and I made a great choice, the entire time mini Jinsoul maintained a conversation with me, trying to distract me, Jinsoul said some things but remained attentive to the road, I didn't know to where she would take me but I trust her. After today I feel that we are beyond the "just sex" phase, we were becoming friends. I honestly don't know what came over me, or what led me to tell everything I told her.

At the end we stopped in Jinsoul's apartment, where Yeojin spent most of the time playing video games. I lowered my head resting my elbows on my thighs and sinking my hands in my hair. I closed my eyes trying not to cry, but the lump in my throat wasn't cooperating. Jinsoul had gone to the kitchen to prepare hot chocolate for the three of us, but it seems she was also talking to someone on the phone, probably Jackson, which made me more downhearted. Was I being a nuisance? Maybe I should go, spend the rest of my night with my bottle of Whiskey and my inseparable pack of cigarettes. Drinking and smoking until numbing this pain I felt. I looked at the wall where there was a clock indicating that it was already past 9PM.

-Yves. - Mini Jinsoul's voice caught my attention.

I looked at the girl without realizing that the tears streamed down my face, but Yeojin's hand prevented them to continue their way, with her index finger she wiped them away.

-I'm going to my bedroom but promise me to not cry anymore. I know that today was a hard day for you, but I don't like to see you sad.

You know when your whole body softens, like plastic being melted by fire? Well then, that's how I felt. The little girl bent down staying at my height and hugged me tight, catching me by surprise, I reciprocated hugging her with the same intensity. I gave a light kiss on her face before she pulled away to look at me.

-Good Night, Yves.

-Good Night, Yeojin. - I whispered.

The little one smiled and turned heading towards the bedroom, passing by Jinsoul who was leaning on the wall watching us with a smile on her face.

-Yeojin. - I called the girl, who stopped and turned to look at me with a sleepy countenance – Thank you. - I thanked, Yeojin nodded and smiled at me, to then disappear to her bedroom.

I looked quickly at Jinsoul, but looked away looking at the floor. It was time to leave. I got up. Jinsoul came towards me stopping in front of me, she had a weak smile on her face.

-I think I better go. -I said softly almost like a whisper, Jinsoul broke her smile looking at me confused - Thank you. - I thanked Jinsoul, turning around taking the first step, buts stopped when she called me.

-Yves, wait, don't go. - the deputy asked.

I shook my head but Jinsoul grabbed my arm a little too tight, I looked at her hand on my arm turning to face her. Jinsoul let go of my arm and blushed like a strawberry, a beautiful strawberry.

-I'm sorry. - she apologized - I, well... Just stay, it’s so cold and I don't want to be alone now. - I looked at her, but nothing convinced me that I should stay.

-Jackson won't come?

-No, he has something to do today, I'll prepare something for us to eat.

-You don't need to, I'm already going. - I turned again heading towards the door. I held the doorknob and turned it, but right before opening it, Jinsoul showed up in front of me, preventing me from leaving.

She brought both of her hands to my face, her touch made my eyes automatically shut and a stubborn tear trickle down my face. I sighed feeling Jinsoul's warm breath hit my face, her forehead was glued to mine. Then I opened my eyes and saw her, the deputy remained with her eyes closed.

-Please, Yves, at least once stop being so stubborn. You are not well, let me take care of you. - Jinsoul opened her eyes and I sank down in the brown of her eyes, those so beautiful eyes, but I looked down and shook my head.

-Sleep with me, please. - I looked at Jinsoul confused, she pulled her face away from mine, sliding her hand from my face to grab my hand -Come.

-Jinsoul, I don't..

-Shhh, Yves. It's cold outside and you are not wearing proper clothing, not to mention that I promised to a certain woman of sculptural body that I would take care of her best friend. - Jinsoul said winking at me -Yes, I spoke to Jungeun now and she said that the last thing you want is to sleep alone.

-Thank you. - I thanked with a smile on my face, I think this was the most sincere smile I was able to give all day.

-Go take a shower. - I just nodded.

When I got out of the bathroom I came across Jinsoul sitting on her bed. She was wearing reading glasses and looked focused on what she read. On the book cover was written "Psychology, study of the mind", I arched my eyebrows and walked to her big bed, the deputy noticed my presence because she lowered her book putting it aside along with her glasses.

-It smells like you. - I said to Jinsoul, smelling the sleeve of the sweatshirt that she had lent me, making her laugh - May I? - I asked pointing to the bed.

-Oh, of course. - she smiled pulling the cover indicating me the place, I dragged myself to her very soft bed by the way, sitting next to her and pulling the cover, covering me. Jinsoul looked at me, but I couldn't decipher what her feature said.

-Yves...

-I know, Jinsoul, thank you for everything, I really wouldn't be able to handle everything if it wasn't for you. - my eyes filled with tears remembering what she did for me today.

-Shhh, you don't need to thank me. - she said inching closer to me.

With both of her hands she wiped the tears that ran down my face. What the fuck, from where comes out so many tears? The deputy let go of my face and hugged my neck, pulling me closer to her, my arm wrapped around her waist making our bodies glued, just like my breath Jinsoul's also became more intense, it was incredible how our bodies reacted to our touches, but there was no mischievousness in that hug, just affection. We stayed like that for a good time, just listening to each other's breath, until Jinsoul decided to break the silence pulling away from my body a little to stare at me.

-Yves, as a psychologist I usually have a lot of curiosity, and what happened today in the cemetery, the way you treated you father caught my eye. - Jinsoul made a brief pause to analyze me, I kept neutral waiting for her to continue - What's your problem with him?

That question took me by surprise, I really didn't know what to say. As much as Jinsoul has done for me I really wasn't ready to tell her certain things, not even Jungeun knows the real reason for such anger I feel for Minseok. I decided not to answer, I just lay my head on her chest. In the beginning Jinsoul stiffened but then relaxed her body, starting a slow caress in my hair.

-Jinsoul. -I whispered.

-Hmm. - she answered, I lifted my head from her chest and looked at her brown eyes.

-Don't tell this to anyone, okay? - I asked almost in a supplication, she just nodded.

Then I inched my face closer to her full lips, sealing them to mine in a perfect fit, my tongue automatically asked for passage and Jinsoul didn't protest, just gave in, letting my tongue invade her mouth. When my tongue touched hers Jinsoul moaned in satisfaction.

We stayed just kissing for a while. When we disconnected our lips I opened my eyes and smiled.

-Can I really sleep here? - I asked afraid of the answer, I was still not okay and I needed Jinsoul's safety, she conveyed me peace, she just nodded in response - But you know that this goes totally against our deal, right? We are not a couple. - I reminded her, Jinsoul rolled her eyes letting out a chuckle.

-But we are friends and friends sleep in each others' house, doesn't Jungeun sleep in yours? - I nodded my head - There you go.

-Jungeun lets me sleep cuddled with her.

-But I'm not Jungeun, stay there on your side of the bed that I’ll stay on mine.

Jinsoul answered with a smile on her face, I started laughing shaking my head, to then move away from her, accommodating myself on my corner. I felt Jinsoul's soft and warm hand grabbing my arm and autonomously pulling me close to her, I didn't intervene, I simply lay my head on her chest as she stroked my hair with her hands. The scent that exuded from her was the same coming from her sweatshirt, such a delicious scent, a natural scent. I closed my eyes enjoying everything that came from Jinsoul, from her scent to her touch in my hair.

Her breath which was unregulated now remained calm, just like the beating of her heart. I fell asleep, forgetting everything, all the problems, all the anguish, finally feeling better.


	14. The Rehearsal

**POV Jinsoul**

I brought my hands to my eyes, rubbing them. I felt a pressure against my stomach, so I took my hands off my eyes lowering my gaze, it was Yves, she was practically on top of me with her head rested on my chest, sleeping like an angel in a deep sleep. I was afraid, but I couldn't help myself, I had to bring my hand to her soft hair initiating a light caress. Memories from yesterday invaded my mind. Yves crying, God, that broke my heart and I began to feel an absurd urge to protect her.

I stretched carefully to not wake her and little by little I moved her to the side, the brunette shifted slightly making my heart race, but she only changed position. Then I bent down giving a kiss on her forehead, breathing deeply, inhaling her mesmerizing scent. I would let her sleep for a few more hours, she needed to recover.

\----

-Yves, Yves. - I whispered - Yves, wake up! - that woman seemed to be dead, probably exhausted after yesterday.

She was wearing my favorite sweatshirt, she looked so cute and comfortable, I had the urge to get into her warm embrace and sleep feeling her calm breath hit my neck. But no.

-Yves! -I said again impatiently.

-Jungeun, Jungeun, let me sleep just a little longer. - her sly voice made my heart race.

Yves turned around facing down, the cover slid from her body, leaving her toned butt in my tight sweatpants showing. So plump, I wanted to bite it.

-Yves, it's not Jungeun. Wake up. - she didn't move. Jesus, am I so difficult to wake up too? Embarrassing.

I decided to take a new approach, I got on her back sitting on her butt, placing my knees on each side of her hips on the bed. I bent down and buried my right hand in her hair, making a delicious massage, my breasts rubbing on her back. I inched closer to her ear and slid my lips on it lightly, Yves shivered, and then I distributed kisses on her neck.

-Yves? Are you feeling this? - she just took a deep breath.

Then I slid my free hand under her sweatshirt, making a light caress on her back.

-And this? Are you feeling? - her breathing became more altered, she was already awake, but she wanted to know how far I would go. I pulled her hair hard and Yves moaned softly.

I ran my tongue on her neck, leaving the place moist and hot, I was also already hot, I confess. She just shifted beneath me. I removed my hand from inside her sweatshirt and brought my body a little more to the side so that my hand could caress her ass. I just kept running my hand on that area and Yves didn't do anything so I decided to squeeze it, making her let out an almost inaudible moan that made me even more aroused. It felt a bit wrong to feel aroused after having seen so much pain in her eyes like I saw yesterday, but for her to be moaning like this, something told me that she was also enjoying it. I got off her and put my hands on the elastic of her sweatpants, lowering it to her knees, along with her panties. I could swear that Yves cocked her ass to make it easy for me to remove her sweatpants. Naughty.

Now the sight I had was of that ass in front of me, it was inevitable to salivate. With her sweatpants down to her knees, I began to caress her ass-et. I got a little bolder and distributed kisses all over that delicious area. Yves time or another let out short moans, and if my senses weren't so sharp, I wouldn't even hear them.

I bit her volume and now, now Yves moaned a little louder, so I slid my tongue down the curve of her ass and God, I could stay all day doing that. I noticed that Yves cocked her ass more and then I had the sight of her rosy sex, she was driving me crazy. She was awake, I was sure, but she remained still, just feeling my touches.

With the tip of my index finger, I slid it down the curve of her ass until reaching her sex, I put the tip of my finger right at the entrance of her pussy and Yves buried her head on the pillow, her hands clutched the bed sheet tightly. She was soaking wet, I slid the tip of my finger down the length of her pussy, I did the same movement three times, bringing the liquid that dripped from her entrance all over her delicious sex. Jinsoul, you're unrecognizable, what did this woman do to you?

I cut the contact and removed Yves's sweatpants and panties completely, going up her body and kissing her neck.

In one swift act Yves turned her body, throwing me on the bed, I let out a short squeal in surprise and then she climbed on top of me, pinning my hand up. She sat on my stomach, making her wet sex come into contact with me, since I was wearing a short shirt that reached above my navel. I moaned at the touch. I wasn't seeing her pussy, her sweatshirt was too big and blocked my sight, but I was feeling her liquid and if I tried harder, I could feel her taste.

-You will have to wake me up like this every day. - she said smiling mischievously.

-No, I won't, get off me. - I said seriously - You are an idiot, you were awake this whole time.

-As if you didn't know. - Yves rolled her eyes and I laughed when she began distributing kisses on my neck causing me tickles as she rubbed her pussy on my stomach, it slid easily since she was completely wet.

-L... Yves, I... I'm serious. - I said laughing and she gradually stopped - have a commitment today, you can't stay here. - she looked at me arching her eyebrows.

-But I want to stay with you, I'm still fragile. - she said pouting. DAMN HER I laughed.

-Idiot. - I cussed her and Yves laughed amusedly. Although she said it in a joking tone, I knew that she was still bad because of what happened yesterday.

-Are you going to leave me in this state? - she lifted her sweatshirt and leaned back, resting her hands on the mattress and opening her legs as wide as she could. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. Her pussy there, all exposed for me, I couldn't stop staring.

-Hmm? Are you? - she asked slyly and I couldn't formulate a coherent sentence.

Yves then supported herself on one hand and the other she brought to her sex, opening her slick folds, I could see the liquid dripping.

-L... Yves. - that was all I could say.

-Just look, Jinsoul, look what you did to me.

With her index finger she gave light taps on the entrance of her sex, causing the liquid to form a string between her finger and her sex. HOLY SHIT. She slid her finger up and circled her clit. I just watched everything attentively. She then began to rub her two fingers on her sex, she circled her bundle of nerves and every time she did it she moaned in satisfaction. No longer being able to handle it, I held her thighs and with my thumbs touched her soft sex. In a rough act, the brunette removed my hands from her body.

-Enough. You don't deserve it. - Yves said getting off me.

I blinked several times to get out of that trance, I took a deep breath once, twice, three times. Yves threw herself on the bed again, I looked at her and she was smirking at me. I pretended that nothing happened and that I wasn't shaken by the scene I witnessed, but I was completely unstructured.

-Alright, do you want to come with me? – I changed the subject.

-Where are we going? - she asked.

-My wedding rehearsal. - I said in one breath.

-Jackson will be there?

-Well, he's the groom, I think it's a bit important for him to be there. - I said jokingly and a bit nervous.

Yves turned again facing the ceiling of my bedroom.

-Why are you going to marry him? - I turned to Yves's side, resting my elbow on the mattress.

-I like him. - I limited myself to say.

-No, you don't - she said coldly.

-Yes, I do. - I countered, she had no right to meddle.

-No you don't.

-True, I don't, I love him. - I said raising my eyebrows.

-You also don't love him. - I huffed - If you liked him you wouldn't need to rehearse to marry. - Yves bunt into a laugh and it took me about ten seconds to assimilate everything until I started laughing too.

-You are an idiot, Yves. - she was still laughing.

-What did you think? That I was going to have a fit of jealousy? - Yves laughed again -You should've heard your voice tone. - her laughter filled the room, and even being angry I couldn't stop laughing.

-Obviously not, but I know of your nuisance with him. Anyways. - I tapped her shoulder - Let's go?

-Okay, let's go, Choerry will be there as well, right?! - she asked and I arched an eyebrow. Yves and Choerry together wouldn't be good, it's an explosive combination.

-Yes, why?

-Because I want to badmouth him with someone and Choerry seems to be always willing to do that - she laughed again and stood up grabbing her clothes.

-You two are too much.

-I need to borrow clothes. Black. - I huffed, but then nodded - Jinsoul, as hard as it was yesterday, you and Yeojin made it a lot easier for me. Thank you. - a smile appeared on her lips, Yves was fine and I was responsible for it, I felt happy too.

**POV Yves**

-Yves. - I heard the deep voice calling me.

-Changkyun, what are you doing here? - I hugged my friend, he had a radiant smile on his lips.

-I'm one of the groomsmen.

-What? You are part of the family already? - we laughed as Heejin approached to hug me.

-You aren't a maid of honor, Yves? - the smaller one asked.

-Me? Oh no, I don't agree with this marriage. - I shrugged.

-And why not? -Heejin asked me curiously.

-Babe. I think Yves is against any wedding and not only this one. - Changkyun said making me laugh. In fact, I was.

-But I think that that is not totally true, I'm in favor of your marriage. -I said and Heejin jumped clapping her hands while Changkyun choked on his own saliva. See? This is why I'm against it, marriage is something idealized only for women, men want to run away and never commit. That annoyed me, so better not to marry.

-Easy, Yves, we are still getting to know each other. - he said glaring at me.

-What is it, Changkyun? Are you running away? - Heejin turned to him with her hands on her waist, Changkyun began to stutter, that argument would take time.

-I’II leave you two alone. - I walked away under my friend's cold stares. I sat near Yeojin and the little one was entertained playing on her phone. -Hi. - I said drawing her attention.

-Hi, Sunfish.

-Sunfish? -I asked curiously.

-I can't call you like that? - she asked and I saw her eyes lose their brightness.

-You can, but not in public, I have an image to uphold. - Yeojin laughed -I'm serious, Yeojin. - I said seriously.

-Really?

-Yes, you see, everyone thinks I'm tough, I've been building this image since my teens, I'm wearing black, have you seen me wearing other colors? - I asked and she shook her head - So, I'm like this, this is my posture, and now you start calling me... - I frowned - Sunfish? God. - the girl started laughing and that delightful laugh reminded me of Jinsoul. I was joking obviously. A little. -Why are you laughing?

-Imagine then if they know that you cried like a baby yesterday. - she said and laughed again, I couldn't hold it and started laughing too.

-Alright, you won. - I rested my arm around the girl's shoulder-Are you hungry? There's a snack bar nearby.

-Do they have pizza?

-If they don't, ask them to make one. - I said laughing.

-Then let's go.

\---

45 minutes late. 45 MINUTES. If it was the real wedding, Jinsoul would be having sex with me to pass the time. I laughed involuntarily.

-Hey, can I know why you are laughing? - Choerry asked as she sat beside me on the hard bench of that simple church.

-The groom is late. - I laughed again.

-He's very disappointing. Hyunjin is also late.

-Hyunjin is with her and today was the day she had training at the club, Hyunjin probably drove her.

-Hmmm. - Choerry gave me a little shove with her shoulder. Always delicate.

-Who's your pair? - I asked.

-Jackson's brother. - I rolled my eyes. -No, he's a lovely person, completely different from his brother. - Choerry said smiling and I exaggeratedly breathed relieved, making her laugh.

-Guys. - Jinsoul said a little loud drawing everyone's attention, she looked at us a bit crestfallen and that broke my heart - Let's start without him. - Jinsoul let out a sigh, everyone just nodded their heads, getting up and getting into position with their respective pairs, except me, I sat there watching everything.

-Yves... YVES. - Jinsoul practically shouted, drawing my attention -Come on, you'll be Jackson since he has no consideration for arriving in time to his own wedding rehearsal.

Jinsoul's words came out harsh, I honestly don't know how she still wants to marry him. I got up and went towards her.

-Only in simulation for Yves to get married. - Changkyun joked, I rolled my eyes.

-Go fu... -Heejin covered my mouth before I could complete the sentence.

-Jesus Christ, Yves, we are in God's house, show some respect. - Heejin said scolding me, and if it was any other person I would have already told her to go fuck herself, but it was Heejin, she was so sweet and radiant, if she asked me to get on my knees for hours, I would do it. So I just whispered a “sorry" with a guilty look and she deposited a kiss on my cheek, I smiled like a stupid person.

After all the groomsmen walked towards me, positioning themselves in their respective places, Jinsoul came right after, stopping beside me, opening a weak smile, her disappointment for Jackson not being there was noticeable.

-Are you okay? - I whispered.

-Yes. - Jinsoul answered with a small smile on her face. The brunette then went to give other instructions and Choerry approached me.

-Look, he just arrived, Jinsoul is furious. - she said pointing towards Jinsoul who stomped towards Jackson.

-Choerry, let's get a little closer, I want to hear. - I said anxiously.

-Let's go, you suck. - I smiled in relief. Relieved because she was like me.

-Jinsoul, I'm so sorr.. - Jackson looked at Jinsoul then looked at me, his stupid face made a sarcastic smile appear on my face. Jackson was mad -What's going on?

-What do you mean "what's going on'? We are rehearsing. - Jinsoul stated walking towards the groom who kept his eyes on me.

-What is she doing here? - Jackson asked a little low, but I was able to hear. Jinsoul was already beside him.

-She's here because I invited her. - Jinsoul answered, the two looked at us and saw that we were watching everything curiously, so they took care of going somewhere else.

He was so useless, he couldn't see the wonderful woman he had, I just needed one reason, just one, I wanted him to become my problem. I would know how to solve all this if he stepped out of line. I can already imagine myself in many ways killing Jackson, his blood dripping down my hands would be my victory, no one would miss him.

They both entered a room that was there inside the church and Jackson closed the door. I couldn't hold myself and went after to hear what they argued so much.

-Jesus Christ, can't you keep a commitment? - I heard Jinsoul start.

-I'm sorry, something unexpected came up.

-You have that smell again, what the fuck is this? Perfume? - Jinsoul altered her voice.

\- I was at work, Jinsoul, there are a million women there. - he defended himself.

\- I imagine how many. - she laughed ironically.

-Jinsoul, I don't want Yves here. - his voice exuded hatred.

-Jackson, let me go.

-Did you hear me, Jinsoul? She wants me out of the company.

-She will stay. Now let me go.

-GET HER OUT OF HERE.

-Hey, don't yell at her! - I couldn't help myself, I had to step in.

-Yves, NO! - Jinsoul seethed.

-Get out of here, Yves. This is not your business. - he kept his hand holding Jinsoul's arm.

-I’II leave when you let her go. - I said crossing my arms under my breasts, in a sign of protest that I would stay there as long as necessary.

-The rumors that go around Ha's are really true. - he said releasing Jinsoul's arm with a certain roughness, which made her groaned softly-You are a nasty lesbian. - he completed.

-Rumors? - I laughed humorlessly - That's exactly right, I'm a nasty lesbian. - I took two steps forward to challenge him - And the rumors about you are also true, you are an asshole.

-Please, Yves. - Jinsoul looked at me begging, her eyes were sad, she was probably afraid that I would say something.

-I don't know how your father handles you, you are just a spoiled girl who lives at the expense of daddy's allowance. - he said, and I gritted my teeth, I took two more steps forward, lightly pushing Jinsoul, so that she wouldn't get in my way.

I could feel Jackson's breath hit my face, he was visibly taller than me, but he wasn't a man, he was a little boy, I felt infinitely bigger than him.

-First of all, HE. IS. NOT. MY. FATHER. - I said slowly - Second of all, who lives at the expense of an allowance here it's him, that company is mine and my sister's, you are an idiot. - I felt Jinsoul's cold hand touch my arm and I looked at her, she was about to cry.

-Yves, it's not worth it. - I heard a familiar voice behind me, I turned around and it was Choerry

\- It's not worth it, Yves, they are like this, Jinsoul is like this with him, I already got tired of how many times I caught them in this state.

-That's right, Choi, someone with an ounce of intelligence here, you don't know anything about my relationship with Jinsoul. - I looked at the brunette who was shrunk. How is this possible? She was being humiliated.

-I may not know of your relationship with her, but I know how to treat a woman well. - I took a deep breath, I was on fire - Jinsoul. - I looked at the brunette who had a sad look- You are so intelligent, please... - it was what I said last before turning around and leaving that environment, Choerry accompanied me.

I went outside to get some fresh air, Choerry and I were silent, I was still assimilating everything, Jinsoul so submissive to a man and she was so strong, I don't know if I felt pity or contempt for her. -Has it always been like this? - I decided to break the silence.

-Yes, since her parents threw her out of the house. - Choerry said sadly. -What? Why?

-Long story. - Choerry sighed, she seemed nostalgic - It's exhausting, can't see the Jinsoul I know when she's with him.

-Me neither, I mean, the little I know about her. I just hope that one day she finds someone better. -Choerry, the wedding is set. - I said trying to crush her hopes.

-I know, but Yves, I have hope. - she laughed without the slightest humor - But tell me, Ha's is really yours?

-Yes. - I answered with a smile - Mine and my sister's.

-Wow, so powerful. - she said making a weird face, which made me laugh -And why do you work singing in a nightclub? Why don't you work there?

-Are you saying that I sing badly, Choerry? - I said bringing my hand to my chest, pretending to be shocked.

-Of course not, you idiot. - she laughed - I just think that if it's yours, you should take care of it.

-I wanted to, but things in the past prevented me, I was stopped. And if was to want it now, I would have to go through all that again and I don't feel like it, not to mention that there are people in that place that I can't stand.

-You can't separate the personal from the professional, Yves - Choerry laughed thinking I was talking about Jackson. Better if she thought that.

-I don't think so. - I said lastly and saw Jinsoul leave the room with Jackson, her face was already softer, they had probably patched things up.

After Jinsoul's exhaustive wedding rehearsal, I was left with a bitter taste in my mouth, I went to say goodbye to everyone, until it was Jinsoul's turn.

-Do you have a show today? - the brunette asked with a charming smile on her lips, I just nodded - Are you sure? Are you better?

-I am, don't worry and thank you. For everything. - her eyes brightened, her smile reached her eyes.

-Well, then I think I’II make sure of that personally, Changkyun invited us to go to the club today because there will be an event... - the brunette was thoughtful.

-Yes, it's a special event made by the bartenders, Jungeun's been committed to that for a long time, it's like a show for the audience there.

-Yeah, that. - she said excitedly - I'm going.

-I'll see you there. - I deposited a kiss on her cheek and turned around, leaving the brunette behind.

Hyunjin would take me to the parking lot where I left my car. Already inside the car, I decided to start a conversation, but Hyunjin was very reserved, she seemed to be really upset about something, but I would wait until she wanted to tell me.

After arriving home, Jungeun came to see me and I had a long talk with her. I won't lie, I was upset that she wasn't by my side yesterday, but I wasn't angry, I tried to understand her side. I told everything that happened in Jinsoul's wedding rehearsal, but she was more curious to know how Hyunjin was, I asked what was going on, but the woman said that she couldn't open herself right now, I decided not to insist because I know that at the right time my best friend will come to me and tell me everything.

**POV Jinsoul**

What an exhausting day. Jackson and I weren't in the best of places, precisely today, that I was totally out of patience. He decided to come to my house, to go together to the club. It's surprising that he wants to stay close to me today, he was so rude, I was feeling like crap. Everyone noticed that we argued, but we had already kind of patched things up, we decided a truce. My fights with Jackson don't last more than two days, that was a good thing, since I have no patience for drama.

I put on a tight red dress, black high heels, light makeup and my hair completely straight, I looked beautiful,”wonderful”, according to Jackson. Despite already being kind of well, we were keeping a distance from each other today, I mean sexually speaking, because the presence was there. Perhaps he wasn't on a good day and I also wasn't, so, distance was the best. He was wearing a plain wine color shirt underneath and a more sporty black blazer, jeans and shoes. Wow. He was breathtaking, was lucky to have him and I missed his body, we always got on so well in bed, but like I said, we've been a bit distant.

-Yeojin, since it's late, just watch TV all you want, and there's food in the fridge, there's also some junk food that I know you like. - I said approaching the girl, giving her a kiss on her chubby cheeks.

-Okay, unnie. - she smiled and turned her attention back to the tv show that she was watching.

-Call me if you need anything, okay? I can take a while, because you know, it's already late, probably come back in the morning.

-Yes, I wanted to go, but since they won't let me in. - she huffed.

-Don't be grumpy, your time will come. - she scrunched up her nose and I laughed. Jackson approached her to give a kiss on her face and Yeojin stepped back.

-Hey, I was just going to say goodbye. - he said looking a little hurt.

-To you it's "goodbye and don't come back".

-YEOJIN! -I didn't understand this nuisance of hers with him - Don't be rude! Jackson...

-No, baby, it's okay, kids are like this anyways, one day she'll love me. -he said grabbing the car key and handing it to me, I heard Yeojin mutter a "dream on" before my apartment door slammed behind us.

-She doesn't like me.

-Yeah I know, but she'll get used to your presence. - I said pressing the ground floor button.

-I wish I could go out with her one day, go to a park, perhaps, show my good side to her. - Jackson asked and in his eyes there was hope.

-I’II talk to her about it. I promise. - I said and he smiled at me, sealing our lips.

I think that everyone's nuisance with Jackson brought me closer to him more and more and now we were counting down to our wedding, I was excited with everything, but at the same time scared to death... Is it normal to feel this way? I know that Jackson is the man of my life. Man...


	15. Sex

**POV Jinsoul**

The club was pretty crowded, but there were more tables scattered throughout the place, we walked by some people and went straight to the area where Yves would sing. I was very tired today, but I wanted to be close to her, make sure that she is okay.

As soon as we entered the place we saw Heejin and Changkyun sitting in a considerably big table.

-Heejin, you look beautiful, oh my god. - I said hugging the shorter one who blushed instantly.

-I told her that she looked stunning. - Changkyun said proudly.

-You too, Jinsoul, I mean, you always look beautiful. - I think I blushed too.

Jackson greeted both of them and sat facing me, the table was round and I swear I didn't understand his reaction of being away, maybe he was still angry, I was, so I just thanked inwardly.

After a few minutes of conversation, everyone arrived, but Yves, even Jungeun was already among us, the woman was breathtaking with a tight dress with a neckline in the back, she had already made some demonstrations with a few drinks, impressive.

I looked around the room and saw Yves, she was wearing tight leather pants, a worn black t-shirt of some band, combat boots and she had her hair unruly. Why the hell is she dressed like that for a club? Maybe it's because she is fucking sexy and anything suits her well anywhere.

She saw me and grinned, I felt my breath get heavy and I hadn't drank more than the two glasses of the drink they had served me, but still the heat was present, now I was on fire. Yves was interrupted by some very well-dressed girl. It could only be Chuu, I rolled my eyes and took another sip of the drink.

-Hey guys, how are you? - Jungeun approached us - Yves, help me here. - the woman had shot glasses and two bottles of drinks. Yves approached her and helped her hold the glasses.

-Hello everyone. - Yves greeted us - Are you going to prepare us a drink, Jungeun?

-I'm here for that. - Jungeun said and winked at us, Hyunjin and Heejin arrived and I felt a weird tension between Jungeun and Hyunjin, something wasn't right.

Jungeun put the shot glasses in front of her and grabbed one bottle that I was able to read, it was coffee liquor, she filled the glasses almost completely. I looked at Yves and her eyes sparkled looking at the drink, until she looked up and met my eyes.

-It's delicious, you'll love it. - she said so softly and smiling that I practically had to read her lips, the music was too loud.

Shortly after Jungeun grabbed the unmistakable bottle of tequila and filled the glasses. She grabbed a lighter and set fire to all the glasses, the flame coming from them was mesmerizing, she swayed glass by glass, probably to mix the drink. She handed a straw to everyone at the table and then handed the little glasses still on fire.

-When I say "now" everyone must sink the straws in the glass and drink as fast as possible so that the fire doesn't melt the straw, okay? -everyone nodded, I looked at Jackson and he seemed excited.

-I won't be able to do it, Jungeun. -Heejin cried out, but Jungeun shrugged.

-Now. - Jungeun said and everyone began their work, the hot drink tore my throat and my eyes got teary, instantly my hands started to sweat.

-Faster, Heejin, your straw will melt. - I had finished and looked at Heejin who had a pain written all over her face, Changkyun was next to her saying words encouragement and I could only laugh at the situation, I mean, everyone was laughing.

When suddenly I felt a breath hit hard, to the point of messing my hair, I looked to the side and Yves was sitting beside me.

-Hi. - she said laughing.

-Hi, Yves. - it was inevitable not to laugh, the shot seemed to have a quick effect, since her eyes were low, like they get when she's beginning to get drunk.

-I'm glad you came. - she was so close, I moved my chair a little, keeping a distance from her was a necessity to my mental health - So, Jackson. - Yves drew his attention, who was on the other side of the table - Ready for the meeting?

-Honestly, Yves? I don't see the need for that meeting. - I felt a warm and soft hand land on my thigh, and I felt my muscles tense up - I think the result will be the same.

-Maybe it will change. - Yves said squeezing my thigh with some force. I lowered my hand grabbing hers, trying to remove it, but Yves was stronger, her hand didn't even budge, until she began to caress me, her hand slid up to my groin.

-Let's not talk about work. - Choerry said rolling her eyes - Jungeun, please make me another one of those.

-I want one too. - Hyunjin said excitedly. Jackson also asked for another.

While everyone was paying attention to Jungeun's show, Yves under the table slid her fingers along the full extent of my thigh, the brunette was talking about random things with Changkyun and was able to leave me on fire at the same time. I felt her a little braver when she slid her fingers dose to my sex, lifting my dress a little. I confess, I wanted her to fuck me right there and now. Yves's hands crossed the limit of my groin, stopping right on my pussy, which was already more than wet, where she pressed her hand on my clit. FUCK.

-Hmmm. - Yves moaned looking at me, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning along.

Her fingers began to move over my panties, Yves began to stimulate my sex, my heart started to beat fast as if it was dancing samba, my breathing started to get heavy, I needed a drink. I stretched my arm grabbing the bottle of tequila, without standing on ceremony I brought it up to my mouth, taking three big sips, the drink went down burning my throat.

-Hey, take it easy there, Deputy. - Hyunjin said laughing.

I ignored her comment, I just closed my eyes, Yves wouldn't stop, her fingers were fast and moved easily in my pussy, I wanted more, I wanted her inside me. I shifted discretely, my mouth a bit open, the moan was stuck in my throat, I felt that the orgasm was already approaching.

As if she was listening to my thoughts, Yves with her middle finger pushed my panties to the side, I moved a bit back on my chair and Yves took the opportunity to move her chair closer to me, without releasing my panties.

-Everything okay? - she looked at me and smiled cynically.

-Faster. - I said without further ado.

The brunette then with her middle finger, pulling my panties to the side, put her index finger on my swollen bundle of nerves, Yves circled it and I had the urge to scream, but I only let out a puff of air. With the tip of her finger she slid down to the entrance of my sex and back up again to leave everything more slippery. I moved my hips slightly, pretending to be accommodating myself better on the chair. Everyone was having a hectic conversation and I pretended to be paying attention, but I was about to have a heart attack right there.

Yves began to accelerate the pace and I felt my liquid trickle down violently. With the other hand, Yves tossed her hair to the side impatiently.

-You are so wet, God, when you are like this you leave me on the edge of a cliff. - she whispered in my ear.

Jackson now was looking at me and Yves noticed, accelerating more the pace. I rested my elbows on the table and sank my hands in my hair, began to breathe heavily already feeling the drunkenness arriving, Yves made me dizzy.

-Faster? - she leaned over to whisper in my ear, without leaving the position I was in, I nodded frantically and she promptly answered my request.

-God. - I whispered, my throbbing pussy closed, I was about to cum and Yves knew it, because she sped up more, I don't know if it was possible to disguise it anymore. I was about to overflow in an orgasm, but I knew that that couldn't happen there, it wouldn't go unnoticed by anyone. So I just held her wrist, Yves tried to move, but I was firm.

-Please, Yves. - I whispered looking at her. Yves removed her hand from between my legs.

-Changkyun, shall we go? It's our turn. - she looked at me and winked, I was bewildered, this woman is hell.

The sound of Yves's guitar filled the environment, drawing everyone's attention, who stopped what they were doing to look to the center of the stage.

_*This is how it starts_

_You take your shoes off in the back of my van_

_My shirt looks so good_

_When it's just hanging off your back;_

_She said “use your hands and my spare time"_

_We've got one thing in common_

_It's this tongue of mine_

_She said "she's got a boyfriend anyway" *_

Yves sometimes looked at the guitar, sometimes looked around, people were crazy, everyone screaming and singing along with her, that song was unknown to me, but something drew my attention.

_* There's only minutes before I drop you off_

_And all we seem to do is talk about sex_

_She's got a boyfriend anyway;_

_I love your friend when I saw his film_

_He's got a funny face but I like that_

_'Cos he still looks cool_

_She's got a boyfriend anyway *_

Gradually the song began to make sense in my head, Yves began to sing with her eyes closed, time or another she looked at me, she had no right to sing like that looking at me.

_* Now we're on the bed in my room_

_And I'm about to fill his shoes_

_But you say no_

_You say no_

_Does he take care of you_

_Or could I easily fill his shoes?_

_But you say no_

_You say no *_

Yves opened her eyes and stared at me, I got lost in that dark expanse, every word that came out of her mouth made me be sure that it was for me, every word was a question drumming in my head, was Yves starting to feel something for me?

The rest of her show was impeccable as always, her repertoire was practically the same from last time, but the audience cheered her relentlessly. During her show, I had drunk some more shots, it wasn't my intention, but Yves had teased me and she would pay for it. My body begged for an orgasm, I had my legs crossed and time or another I squeezed them to silence the desire.

-I hope you have left some drinks for me. - she arrived grabbing my glass form the table and taking a sip of the drink.

-You killed it, Yves. -Hyunjin said excitedly.

-Thank you, I was inspired today. - she said and laughed, that so sexy throaty laugh. FUCK. I pressed one thigh on the other when I felt my sex throb, how was it possible for me to get aroused with just a laugh? I could only be going crazy.

Jackson and I were very distant tonight, I was feeling sad about that, in the beginning it seemed great to have some space, but only until realizing that he didn't care about it. And somehow I already knew that wouldn't have his caresses tonight which left me

-Yves? - the brunette turned her attention to me - Can you accompany me to the car? I want a sweater and if I leave have to deal with the bureaucracy again to get in.

-Jungeun can go with you.

WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT IDIOT DOING? I glared at her.

–Let’s go, Jinsoul. - Jungeun got up, waiting for me.

I couldn't believe that idiot. When I turned around to approach Jungeun, Yves who was by her side spoke:

-Oh, never mind, I'll go, I want to go get my coat too.

Stupid. Idiot.

-Alright then. - Jungeun said and I smiled at her in gratitude.

I walked past the crowd, I was behind Yves and she led me to the emergency exit that directly led to the parking lot. When we were far from the entrance, I looked back and there was a man hooking up with a woman, everything was very dark, if not for the light of the moon, it wouldn't be possible to see anything.

Yves was walking towards my car wordlessly, she had her hands in the pockets of her pants.

-Yves. - I called her, making her look back - I'm about to go crazy. -she let out a laugh.

She knew. Idiot.

-Why don't you call your little fiance to help you with that? - she had an ironic smile on her lips. I unlocked my car.

-Son of a bitch. - I said and punched her shoulder - Bastard. - I punched her again, Yves started to laugh as she tried to defend herself by holding my wrists.

-What are you laughing at, you little bitch. - I spoke and saw Yves's countenance get serious, her eyes dropped to my mouth, making me salivate. She stared at me.

-Go fuck... - without letting me complete the sentence, her lips glued to mine, her tongue forced passage, but I didn't want to give in while struggled in her arms.

Yves pinned me against the car, now I was still and calming down, so she asked for passage again with her tongue, but now I gave in. As the kiss was deepening my hands slowly went down her body, stopping on her waist. Yves's tongue was in a battle with mine, I could stay like this kissing her for hours and hours. Her hands went up to my neck where her fingers got lost in my hair, tugging it back, my mouth disconnected from Yves's, but before she bit my lower lip, pulling it.

-You look so sexy when you are nervous. - she said and I had the urge to punch her.

-We need to go back, Yves.

-No, wait. - she said making a cute pout.

-No, no. – I spoke firmly - Just grab my jacket from the backseat - I said shrugging.

-What? You've given up already? You were crazy a second ago.

-Grab it for me, please, I don't want to anymore. - Yves looked frustrated, but opened the back door, getting practically on all fours. I approached, and Yves sat on the seat and looked at me. -You'll be fast? - I asked nervously.

-I knew you wouldn't resist. - she pulled my waist, depositing kisses on my stomach over the dress.

I looked around and there wasn't anyone, the couple hooking up was entertained, so I lifted my dress up to my waist. Yves widened her eyes in surprise.

-You teased me this morning. - I buried my hand in her hair, bringing her closer to my pussy -You showed me your pussy and didn't even let me kiss it - I propped one foot on the doorstep.

-Fuck, Jinsoul. - I inched Yves's face closer to my sex.

-Feel the smell, Yves. - I said and I felt her inhaling deeply the smell that exuded from my intimacy -You teased me all night, feel the smell you leave in me. - I tightened my fingers in her hair and she moaned.

-You touched me, masturbated me in front of everyone, now you'll have to finish the job. - I let go of her hair, lowered my leg and removed my panties, I looked around again, that dirty and now empty parking lot was arousing me even more.

-What do you want me to do, baby? - she asked and that word made my heart skip a beat, perhaps because Yves didn't always say it.

-Suck me, please. - I said propping my foot again on the doorstep.

I didn't have to say it twice, Yves thrusted her tongue in my entrance without preliminaries, I held on the roof of the car to not fall. The brunette had her hands rested on my ass, squeezing it time or another. I let out an involuntary moan that made Yves tremble.

-Oh, Yves. - I held her hair and guided her to where it hurt the most, she didn't protest, her velvety tongue snaked around my soaking wet pussy - Yeah, Yves... Don't stop.

I squeezed her hair and Yves moaned against my sex, her hands that were on my ass, went to my hips. Yves stiffened her tongue in my entrance and with her hands on my hips, the brunette began to rock me back and forth, making her tongue pump in and out of my pussy deliciously.

-Hmmm.

She quickened the pace and that back and forth was more than good. I couldn't handle it anymore, my sex throbbed painfully, I was so close. When Yves stopped rocking me and slid two fingers inside me as she sucked me, that was the end. It was in the fourth thrust, my whole body trembled, I felt Yves's fingers pumping in and out slowly, my sex throbbed wildly around them.

I felt my cum start to drip, Yves pulled her fingers from inside me to start licking my liquid. With my hand sunk in Yves's hair, I guided her.

-Here. I pulled her hair to the left because I was feeling my liquid flow -Yeah, Yves.

I looked down and I shouldn't have done that, it was the sight of hell on earth, Yves had a glow on her forehead caused by sweat, her eyes were closed indicating that she was concentrated. I pulled her hair back, causing her to cut off contact with my sex, and she still had her eyes closed. Yves was mushy, in trance, delighting herself with what I was giving her. Her chin and cheeks were wet with cum, Yves ran her tongue over her lips, she liked my taste. Gently I guided her mouth to my pussy again.

-Yeah, lick everything. - she had already sucked everything that had leaked from me, but her mouth was so delicious that I didn't want to break the contact.

-You are so hot, Jinsoul. - she said backing away- I want you to suck me now.

-No, Yves. - I panted - We need to go back, Jackson is inside.

I bent down and grabbed my panties, putting it on. Yves looked at me incredulously, I looked around and lowered my dress.

-Let's go, Yves, come on. - I extended my hand for her to get up from the backseat.

-Are you serious? - she asked wiping her little wet face, I just nodded my head - Come on, Jinsoul, you are going to leave me like this? - she pointed to the center of her intimacy, as if I could see that she was wet, but I knew she was.

-For the love of God, Yves, don't be a child, we can't now. - Yves rolled her eyes and grabbed my jacket that was on the car seat.

We went back inside and Yves didn't even look at me, it would be comical to see her like this if I didn't know that she would get revenge, but the truth is that she was just getting the payback for teasing me so much.

After a few more minutes, we were all a little altered, Jackson and I were closer, I think due to the sexual tension between us. Drinks make everything more exciting. Yves wasn't with us, since the incident in the parking lot, I mean, until now, because she had just arrived with Chuu and sat beside me. Fair, after all I had left her hanging.

-Hi, Jinsoul. - Yves said kissing me on my face - This is my... This is Chuu - I looked at the girl, crossing my arms under my breasts and flashing a forced smile.

-Hi. - I said pretty dryly, turning my attention to Jackson.

My fiancé's firm hand closed around my waist, pulling me closer to him, with his free hand Jackson brought it up to my hair, pulling it to the side. His lips met my neck, a shiver ran through my body. I closed my eyes as Jackson bit my pulse point. I opened my eyes again and looked at Yves who watched us with a sarcastic smile.

Jungeun arrived with more drinks, I was already feeling my body hot due to the drinks, my senses were altered, everyone at the table laughed at things that made no sense, even Jackson laughed at Yves's jokes. And again Jungeun arrives with a tray full of shot glasses, a bottle of tequila, lime and salt.

-Jungeun, aren't we gonna do any body shot? -Choerry asked.

-Everyone from that table there did it, but I thought you guys weren't in the mood for it. - she answered.

-Oh, I want to do it.

-What's a body shot? - Heejin asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

-It's something you won't do, baby. - Changkyun said and I laughed more, Heejin had a confused expression.

-Come on, Changkyun. Let me do a body shot on Heejin. - Yves said and Changkyun shook his head frantically, he was obviously nervous just by imagining Yves and Heejin together.

Jungeun cleaned the table and Hyunjin helped her.

-Jinsoul was the queen of body shots in college. - Jungeun said and I turned violently red.

-JUNGEUN!!!

-Is that true, love? - Jackson asked.

-It was a fun time, you know how it is, college. - I smiled shyly and everyone started laughing.

-Well, enough stalling, who will do one on me? - Choerry asked and everyone looked at each other- Gee, thank you all forvolunteering. - Yves laughed.

That laugh, oh my God.

-Come on. - she got up, extending her hand to Choerry.

-What? The carpet muncher? No, no. - Choerry shook her head.

-Are you afraid, Choerry? Afraid to like it? - Yves teased her. She was good at that.

-I'm not afraid or anything like that, I just want to see first.

-Changed your mind? - Yves arched an eyebrow.

-Go on, love. - Jackson said and I widened my eyes.

-No, better not.

-I'll do it. - Chuu said excitedly, I huffed rolling my eyes, with the alcohol in my body I could do something crazy, including jumping on her thin neck. Jungeun smiled at the girl as she filled all the glasses.

-Come, Yves. - Chuu called her- The way I like it.

What does she mean "the way she likes it"?

Everyone at the table, including me, stopped to watch the two of them. Yves inched closer to Chuu, the girl with her hand pulled the brunette's hair to the side, and with the lemon she squeezed a little on Yves's neck to then throw a bit of salt Yves grabbed a lemon and held it, Chuu grabbed the shot glass and bent towards Yves's neck. In a slow lick Chuu cleaned the entire region with salt and lemon. My jaw almost dropped, Chuu backed away a little, she brought the glass of tequila to her mouth, drinking it quickly and putting it on the table. Both of her hands went to Yves's neck, pulling her closer, the girl mouthed the lemon from Yves's hand, to then deposit a peck on her lips.

-Wow, I think I'll try this side of life. - Choerry said making everyone laugh. I have to admit that that scene was sexy, but I'm not obliged to keep watching that. Too meek and mild and Idid it better, much better.

**POV Yves**

Jinsoul glared at me, I think if she could she would burn me alive, but I had to dismiss Chuu, I really wasn't in the mood for her, not with Jinsoul here. I came back and sat next to the beauty.

-You dismissed the woman, Yves? - Jackson asked.

-Yes, I'm indisposed today. - I answered with a smile.

-You didn't forget to pay, right? - he teased and my blood boiled.

-Chuu is not a prostitute, she's a friend, with benefits. - I defended myself.

-I don't believe in friendships like that, Yves, it's either just sex, or it's a relationship, with love and everything. - Jinsoul looked at me and I had to look away, Jackson clearly didn't know what he was saying.

-Love, I have to go.

-Why, Jackson? Why? It's late, where are you going? - Jinsoul asked quickly, her frustration was noticeable. Jackson was already standing.

-I'm tired, tomorrow I have important things to solve.

-You are going to leave me alone? - if I didn't know Jinsoul the Deputy, I could have sworn that she would cry right there.

-You are with your friends, you won't be alone. - he said inching closer to her.

-It's late for you to take a cab, at least go in my car then. - she said looking for her keys.

-No, you go on it.

-It's okay, I'll drive her home. - I spoke, Jinsoul turned to me, I think she had forgotten that I was very close. Jackson looked at me suspiciously, but gave in, grabbing the keys from Jinsoul's hand and depositing a kiss on her forehead.

-Don't come home too late and be careful. - Jinsoul just nodded frustrated.

After Jackson left, Jinsoul was just there to be there, she had no energy to talk, not even drinking she was anymore. It bothered me the fact that she cared so much with his presence.

-Hey, do you want to go home? Heejin already left. - I said as I sat beside her.

-Like always. - she smiled humorlessly.

-Is everything alright? - I asked running my hand on her back.

-I don't know. - she sighed sadly.

-It's alright, Jinsoul, he was just tired.

-Yeah, I guess. - she was barely listening.

-Can I do a body shot on you? - I asked arching my eyebrows.

-No. - she laughed - No, no, I know what you want and today you won't get it.

-Oh, and why not? You left me hanging, you know? - she said making a pout.

-No way, Yves. - she said pointing her finger at me pretending to be mad - I want to go home, will you take me?

-My home? Let's go.

-YVES. - she altered her voice and then laughed. How charming that girl/woman was?!

**POV Jinsoul**

After saying goodbye to everyone, I told Choerry that I would go with Yves, the woman balked, but agreed.

We were already inside Yves's silver Volvo and everyone had already left the parking lot. I felt my pulse quicken every time I was alone with her, I don't know, but something in her drives me crazy.

Yves leaned over and sealed our lips calmly, without hurry, I let her. As she kissed me she did a delightful massage in my hair, I was relaxed, her breath smelled of drinks and mint, which made me even more drunk than I already was. She broke the contact and smiled, she had the most beautiful smile in the world, I smiled back at her and pulled my seatbelt.

-Hey, why the rush? -she said holding my hand, stopping me from putting it on - I'm still on fire, Jinsoul.

Jinsoul.My heart skipped a beat every time she uttered that nickname in that sly way.

-Please, I miss it. - she said sealing our lips quickly - I miss your touch. -she sealed them again - Your kisses. - she brushed our lips and smiled -I miss this right here. - Yves brushing her lips on mine, brought her left hand to the middle of my legs and rubbed lightly over my panties.

-No, I'm not in the mood.

-What? You aren't? - I nodded my head and she didn't seem to believe.

-Okay, let's see until when. - Yves backed away and put her seatbelt, and I did the same.

I kept myself focused looking out the car window, I feared that Yves was upset, I don't know, I think I have never refused her like that and I truly wasn't refusing her, but Jackson having left that way made me have some kind of low self-esteem, I wanted her to ask more, I wanted to feel desired. We drove by a street that I swore to have seen already, oh yes, I've already seen this street, were we driving in circles?

-Oh... - I heard Yves beside me, after we stopped at a traffic light, I turned to the side and HOLY SHIT.

-What is this, Yves? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? -I altered my voice.

-Hm, Jinsoul.

-Yves, pay attention to the fucking traffic. - it was the middle of the night, but I assume that the only people driving at that time were people like us, drunks.

-Jinsoul, hmmm, come. - Yves had opened the zipper of her pants and had one hand inside it, she was masturbating herself and driving with only one hand.

-Stop that, you idiot. - as soon as I finished talking Yves closed her eyes and turned the wheel inadvertently, making the car lose control a little. The car that was behind us wouldn't stop honking and surpassed us.

-FUCK, YVES. - she didn't seem to care.

-I'm so turned on, if you help me out here... oh! I can drive. - she said breathlessly.

I couldn't believe what was happening, she was crazy, I wanted to laugh, cry and scream at the same time, she looked at me with a devilish smile and her hand had a faster pace, that was turning me on. Why, Jinsoul? WHY? THAT WAS CRAZY!

-Lower your damn pants a bit. - I said when she stopped again at a traffic light. Yves winked at me and lowered her pants down to her knees.

-Come, baby.

-Shut up. - Yves let out a victorious little laugh.

I rested one hand on Yves's seat and with the other touched her sex.

-See? It's already wet. - she said and I rolled my eyes, but it was, it was wet, soaking wet, it was delicious.

The car began to move and my fingers in her sex as well, but Yves kept her attention on the road, even if time or another she threw her head back, but it was safe. I circled her swollen bundle of nerves, circled it about five times.

-Like that, Jinsoul. - she said opening her legs more. On the inside she should be so delicious, she should be pulsing, if I dared... -OH! No. Don't penetrate. - she grumbled, too late. The sweat ran down her face and down the valley of her breasts.

-Easy, easy, I'm just feeling. - and I really was, I was inside her, I just wanted to feel the reaction of her sex to my touch and it was delicious, it throbbed a lot.

Yves drove the car to a dark street, looked forward to see better, it was a dead end. Gently she removed my hand from inside her and moaned in disapproval.

-Let’s go to the backseat. - she said with a smile, to then seal our lips.

-Yves, I have to go home.

-Please? Seeing you with Jackson today only made me want you more. - she said and I saw in her eyes that she regretted it.

-This is not a game, Yves, it’s not a contest and I'm not a trophy. - I said seriously.

-I know, it's not about that. - she said looking down.

-It's about what then?

-Nothing, I just want you, you saw my state. - I was still thinking about if I would give in to her whims - I know of a delicious and quick way. - she laughed mischievously and leaned over to kiss me.

As she kissed me she helped me take off my dress to then take off her pants, panties, shirt and bra, we were both naked, we were both sweaty.

**POV Yves**

-Go to the backseat. - I said and Jinsoul promptly obliged, and followed her.

I approached the girl who was looking at me in a way that left me out of control, I rested my hand on her thigh and caressed it. My hands slowly slid on her body, stopping over her breasts, where I took advantage and squeezed them lightly, eliciting a moan from Jinsoul. I bent my body, inching my lips closer to her neck, kissing it lightly. Jinsoul shifted a little, my hands continued to massage her breasts, as my lips left wet trails on her neck, down to her breasts. I backed away a little and she opened her mouth to say something but before I mouthed one of her nipples, sucking it hard.

-You need a lesson. - I said with my mouth close to her nipple.

-Hmmmm and what lesson? - Jinsoul asked moaning as my tongue played with her nipple.

I managed to skillfully tie her wrists in the car's seatbelt, it wasn't a strong knot, just enough to show her that I didn't want her to move. I got up and got out of the car.

-Yves, Yves, Yves, where are you going? - Jinsoul asked desperately, just closed the back door and opened the front one, looked around, there was no one. I opened the glove compartment grabbing a kind of gel.

-Hey, relax, okay? Do you trust me? - Jinsoul shook her head and I rolled my eyes laughing - But you can trust me, okay. - I went back to the backseat and kissed her quickly before sliding my lips to her neck, where I left a bite on her pulse point.

-You are a bitch, Yves. - I loved when Jinsoul left her good girl pose and showed her looser side.

My hands wandered on her thick thighs, one of them went up to her groin. The tip of my index finger touched her clit.

-Yeah, Yves. - Jinsoul moaned, her moans were my high point of arousal, every moan was like a direct message to my pussy, making it throb.

I pulled my face away from her neck and looked at her, the beauty had her eyes closed, I slid my body giving a kiss on her stomach, and between wet kisses I went down to her extremely soaking wet pussy. I removed my hand from her pussy and grabbed the liquid, applying a bit in my hand. Without further ado my hand that was with the liquid came into contact with Jinsoul's sex, making the girl open her eyes instantly.

-What the fuck is that, Yves?

-Shhh, I already told you, just relax. - I bent forward in search of her lips, my fingers began to work, massaging her clit.

-OHHH, YVES. - Jinsoul moaned, my mouth met hers initiating a fierce kiss, silencing her moans as my fingers moved with greed on her clit, making it more and more stimulated and sensitive.

Jinsoul's liquid mixed with the one I applied, making her pussy more slippery than ever, my tongue explored every corner of her mouth until Jinsoul turned the tables, when her tongue invaded my mouth I let out a moan of satisfaction.

-Har... Harder,Yveess. - Jinsoul moaned through the kiss, making my pussy throb, answering her request my fingers began to work faster, mistreating her clit more and more. When I separated my lips from Jinsoul's, I moved my body down.

-Open your mouth. - I ordered.

Without questioning it Jinsoul opened her mouth, and I brought my hand completely wet by her liquid to her mouth. She closed it and sucked my fingers, letting out a nasal moan, my fingers got heated like never before in Jinsoul's mouth, I nearly came as her tongue ran around my sticky fingers.

-Aaah, Jinsoul. - I moaned with my mouth close to Jinsoul's pussy, I let out a breath of air against it.

-OH MY GOD, YVES. - I breathed again, letting out a puff of air once again, hitting her pussy and making her squirm. The gel in contact with air, chilled.

Jinsoul opened her mouth in a perfect "O”, tilting her hips and bringing her pussy towards my mouth. My hands opened her legs more, leaving her sex completely exposed, the liquid that flowed from her pussy made my mouth salivate. Without further ado my tongue came into contact with her flesh, licking all the liquid that was there.

-HOLY FUCK. - Jinsoul moaned, starting to rock in my mouth, my tongue heated, the liquid in contact heated, and with air cooled. Jinsoul was lost in sensations.

My tongue started to play with her, I slid my tongue up and down as my hands wandered on her thighs, going up to her breasts, squeezing them and massaging them.

-Yeah, Y... Yves, faster. - I looked at Jinsoul who had her eyes closed and her head thrown back, with the tip of my fingers I pinched her nipple, making the girl arch her back as she rocked over and over in my mouth.

-God, I need... - I pulled my mouth from her pussy and went up to her mouth, capturing her lips. I accommodated myself between her legs and my hands that before were massaging her breasts, went down to her legs, opening them more. I let go of her lips.

-Look at me and tell me what you want. - Jinsoul opened her eyes meeting mine, her brown ones were in a darker tone, a tone that I had never seen before, leaving me completely mesmerized.

My hand slid up her thigh, coming into contact with her wet pussy. My index finger slid directly to her entrance, stopping right there, while my thumb stimulated her clit.

-Tell me, Jinsoul, do whatever you want, you just have to say it. -Jinsoul leaned forward, approaching her mouth to my ear.

-I want you to fuck me as fast and as hard as you can, I want you to fuck me in a way you never fucked me ever since we started having sex. - Jinsoul's hoarse and full of arousal voice was like a direct command to my brain, which automatically made me penetrate her with two fingers as deep as I could.

-OOOOH FUCK, YEAH. - Jinsoul moaned with her mouth glued to my ear, with the only free hand I brought it up to the seatbelt, freeing Jinsoul's hands. She didn't take long to bring her hands to my back. I started a sequence of fast thrusts.

-MY GOD. - I closed my eyes feeling the walls of my sex closing, I was about to cum there.

-Cum for me, Jinsoul. - my voice came out like a moan - I want to lick everything you give me. - I thrusted harder and deeper, making Jinsoul roll her eyes, her hands held on my back, digging her nails and scratching so hard that the pain made my orgasm more present.

-Cum with me, Deputy. - Jinsoul opened her eyes and stared at me, I felt Jinsoul's pussy walks close around my fingers.

It wasn't necessary anything else, the orgasm wave came in full, I felt my whole pussy close, my womb contracted making me moan loudly, my legs buckled, but I kept thrusting, once, twice, thrice. Jinsoul exploded almost along with me, pressing her nails against my skin, her teeth dug into my shoulder, biting it, muffling her moan. I closed my eyes enjoying every minute of that sensation that ran through my body. When I opened my eyes Jinsoul had a smile on her face, her eyes were closed, so I slowly removed my fingers from inside her, making her moan in disapproval. But as soon as I pulled them, I bent down and licked all of her liquid. Jinsoul shifted a little, but then I went up and lay on top of her, resting my head on her breast. I was exhausted.

**POV Jinsoul**

Little by little I was able to control my breathing, the sensation of the orgasm was still present. I snuggled up to the brunette who kept her eyes closed, so I took advantage of her distraction and watched her, every trace of her. I hadn't noticed how much Yves's nose was perfect, the piercing that was there looked so good on her. Yves started laughing, opening her eyes and turning to look at me.

-You looking at me like that makes me embarrassed, you know? - I started laughing along with the brunette. Slowly we stopped and Yves stared at me intently.

-Okay. Now you are going to stare at me? - I asked Yves who laughed in the same instant.

-Your eyes, they get more beautiful after an orgasm. - I don't know, but those words made me smile, I mean, it was beautiful and cheeky what she said - Ohh, and remind me to thank Jungeun, that gel is awesome.

Oh it was, my subconscious said slyly.

-Thank you. - I thanked looking at the brunette. A comfortable silence reigned over both of us and Yves singing came into my mind.

-Yves. - I called her, the brunette just let out a nasal sound indicating me to continue - That song you sang, was it for me?

-Hmmm. - Yves looked at me and smiled - A part yes, the part of our sex without commitment. A pity you being the only one to get it. - a pang of disappointment ran through me.

-We better go. - Yves nodded getting up along with me.

Gradually we got dressed, we got out of the backseat and went to our respective seats. Yves complained of back pain, thank God she can't see the damage I've done. Yves pulled me closer to her, initiating a calm kiss.

-Yves. - I whispered when we ended the kiss - I don't want to do this anymore.

-What? Why? - she had lost the brightness of her eyes.

-I don't feel good about this anymore, its great what we have, but Jackson is right, we can't be friends and do this. - she sighed loudly - Its either just sex, or it's love among other feelings.


	16. Crossroad

**POV Yves**

_*Flashback On*_

_Monday 03:OOAM_

-No, Jinsoul, of course we can continue. - that request had taken me by surprise, I wasn't prepared, I mean, no one ever blew me off, I needed to stay calm.

-Yves, we can't, I can't throw away my whole relationship because of sex.

But it's not just some simple sex, it's the "sex". Jinsoul and I had an incredible connection, I can't explain it, but something inside me was screaming for that not to happen.

-You can't decide this now. - Jinsoul wasn't looking at me, she kept her eyes down and shaking her head - You are upset because he left you in the club.

I shortened the space between Jinsoul and I, my hands went to her face, pulling it closer to me, gluing our foreheads. Jinsoul closed her eyes, it was possible to feel her breath hitting my face.

-Jinsoul, you don't need to decide this now, okay?

-Yves, it's for the best.

No, it wasn't. I sealed my lips to Jinsoul's, making a chill course through my stomach.

-We'll see each other all the time, but only as friends. - Jinsoul said pulling her lips away from mine.

-Shhh. - I silenced her, bringing my index finger up to her full lips - We can be friends like this.

My voice came out as a whisper, I looked into Jinsoul's brown eyes, flashing a weak smile. Jinsoul also looked into my eyes, but opened and closed her mouth as if she was speechless, I knew that she also didn't want to end all this.

-I'm so sorry. - Jinsoul finally said shaking her head.

I don't know, but I really wasn't happy with that decision. I glanced at her one last time, then accommodated myself putting the seatbelt, she did the same.

The drive to her house was tediously long, the silence bothered me, but I couldn't say anything, my head was buzzing in thoughts.

-Thank you for driving me home. - she said with a weak smile.

-You don't need to thank me. - I also flashed a weak smile - Can I give you one last kiss? - I asked blatantly, even feeling that that wouldn't be our last kiss.

Jinsoul stayed a while looking at me, but she inched closer sealing our lips. My eyes automatically closed and my hands went straight to her waist, pulling her to my lap. Jinsoul didn't protest, only held my neck firmly with her soft hands and with her tongue asked for passage. Readily I gave in, letting her invade me. In no moment I tried to dominate the kiss, I just wanted her to kiss me, I wanted to feel her tongue engaging in mine and exploring every comer of my mouth. Just like my heart, Jinsoul's was also unusually accelerated, perhaps it's because it is our "last kiss”, even if something hammered in my head saying it wouldn't be, my body reacted as if it was. We ended the kiss, which almost made me groan for already missing her lips on mine. Jinsoul opened her eyes and smiled. I flashed her a smile to then kiss the tip of her nose, making her crinkle it. Perhaps this has been our best kiss.

-Jinsoul. - I whispered - It doesn't need to be definitive.

My eyes were connected to Jinsoul's, her eyes were in a light brown. She inched her face closer to mine again, kissing the tip of my nose just like I did.

-Can you respect my decision, Yves?

-I'm not very good with rules, I confess, but try. - I said smiling.

-Thank you. Sleep tight. - Jinsoul said.

And as if on autopilot, she left my Volvo. Leaving me behind with the insecurity that I really would never have the brunette's sculptural body for me. It happens.

My body insisted for more and my eyes cussed the strong light coming from the window covered with a thin white curtain. I lazily groped the soft bed where I was lying, trying to find my phone, but what I found was only an empty space next to me in bed.

My head throbbed violently, I had exaggerated yesterday, everything was nothing more than a blur. I took a deep breath trying to remember what had happened, but it was in vain. Perhaps it was one of those blackouts caused by alcohol. I sat on the bed and rubbed my eyes with my fingers, then took care of my messy hair, throwing it back.

I went to the bathroom and took of my clothes, perhaps a good bath would clear my ideas. Once the hot water touched my skin, I felt a burning in my back, it hurt a lot. It was when I remembered my night with Jinsoul in the parking lot and then inside the car. The brunette had mistreated my body. I smiled involuntarily at the memory, but soon the smile vanished when I remembered that it might be the last time would have this work of art on my back. I soaped myself forcing more my memory and it was when I realized what had happened, everything, I was remembering everything, even Jinsoul saying that she didn't want our "relationship" anymore. God, why did she have to be so stupid? But I would wait, I would wait for her to crawl back to me, or not...On second thought, it was better this way, she's getting married, better to forget.

After a relaxing bath and getting dressed, I sat on the bed thinking about what I would do today. I grabbed my phone and checked to see if I had any texts. There were three, one from Jungeun, one from Chaewon and one from Jinsoul?!

I slid my finger on the screen and opened Jungeun's text.

Jungeun: We need to talk, Yves...

I swallowed hard, Jungeun was never so dry, so cold like this, something was wrong. Soon after I opened another text.

Chaewon: Yves, I'm sorry, okay? I was nervous, call me.

Now the Chaewon I knew was back, with all these things happening I hadn't stopped to think straight about her, she was very rude and hurt me a lot. She had no pity on my pain, although she doesn't know the truth, it hurt to see my sister against me like she has been in these last days. And also, what the hell was that "send a kiss to Jackson"?! That drummed a lot in my head and still does, I really needed to talk to my sister. I closed Chaewon's text and opened Jinsoul's. Maybe she regretted it. I took a deep breath before reading.

Jinsoul: Good Morning, Sunfish. I'm being pressured to send you this text because Yeojin wouldn't shut up otherwise, she said you owe her a pizza and for the Jung's pizza is something sacred.

I smiled as I read and smiled even more when I finished reading the text. Yeojin was a lovely girl, she and I had gotten along very well, spending some time with her was more than fair.

Yves: More than fair.

I pressed send. But I would have to leave that for another time, now I had to see my best friend, something told me that she wasn't well.

I parked the car in front of Jungeun's house, I got out and locked it. In long steps I approached the door and knocked on it. I didn't have to wait long for my best friend to show up, she seemed to already be waiting for me anxiously. I gathered only by how quick she opened the door.

-Yves, I'm glad you came. - she said with a sad countenance, her eyes were red and had dark circles under them, indicating a sleepless night. That was something I've never seen happen to my best friend.

-Jungeun. - I hugged her and she began to cry compulsively in my arms -Calm down, Jungeun, what happened?

She was crying so hard, I could kill anyone who had hurt her. My arms hugged her tight, she was gripping the collar of my leather jacket tightly. That made my heart ache so much that I almost groaned in pain.

-Yves, it's Hyunjin. - Jungeun tried to speak but always fell into a painful cry - I broke up with her.

-What? Why? - she got out of my arms and walked away from me, sitting on the couch and resting her elbows on her knees, sinking her hands in her hair.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to my sister, kneeling in front of her.

-Jungeun, talk to me. - I whispered.

-Hyunjin is being paranoid about you. - she was beginning to control her tears.

But, Hyunjin being paranoid about me?

-She started implicating. - she said as I wiped the tears that fell down her face - Especially after you were a suspect of that incident and I had to testify in your favor because we had slept together and I hadn't told her.

-Jungeun, I can't believe her, she can't do this to you. -when I said this she burst into tears again - Don't cry, Jungeun, don't cry. - my eyes got teary, was about to break down there too.

-I fought with her. - Jungeun got up and started walking from one side to the other gesticulating - I'm your best friend, Yves, and she can't ask me to be less than that in your life.

I got up and sat where she was and just nodded.

-So I was very stupid and rude to her, it was awful, Yves. I've never seen anyone so disappointed. - she sat next to me and I hugged her.

Jungeun had her head resting on my breast and cried incessantly, her body vibrated.

-I love her, Yves, I know it's love and I want to be with her, but I wanted her to understand our relationship.

-I don't know what to do, I don't want you to suffer because of me, Jungeun. - she pulled away and stopped crying.

-No, it's okay, one day she will realize that this idiocy – she smiled sadly.

-I hope so, Jungeun, really. - she came to me and hugged me, and I just stroked her soft hair.

I would stay close to my best friend, you know that saying 'never take sides in couples' quarrels"? Well, in this case it would be necessary, but would wait for the right time to have a conversation with Hyunjin. But not now, I didn't want to mess things up even more, they were both confused and upset.

_*Flashback Off*_

Thursday 09:30PM

-Do you think your sister is really going to get married? - I asked the girl in front of me who was biting a big slice of pizza.

-I don't want her to. - she said with her mouth full and I instinctively scolded her with my eyes - Sorry, Yves. - she said embarrassed and laughed.

-He is very annoying, but if that's what Jinsoul wants, I think you have to respect it, Yeojin.

-I know, Yves, but... - the girl looked sad - I don't want to.

-Yeojin, can I ask you a question? - I asked taking a sip of my coke - That day when we first met. - I ran my hand through my hair, I didn't know how to ask her this.

-The day at the restaurant? - ! just nodded - What about it?

\- Well... I saw you a bit uncomfortable with something that Jackson told you. - Yeojin looked away - What did he tell you?

A torturous silence was echoing, only the noise of the cutlery made itself present. I decided to let it go and let her tell me when she felt comfortable.

-Pour me some more coke, Yves? - I smiled at the girl who had features so alike Jinsoul and poured some more of what she had asked me - So, nothing much. - I looked at her arching an eyebrow.

When I was going to ask her again, my target entered the pizzeria.

-Jinnie, have you finished? - she just nodded.

-Okay. - I signaled and a waiter approached me, I asked for the bill and looked at my target again - Well continue this conversation later, alright? You can't escape this. - the girl laughed awkwardly.

Hee Shindong sat close to us along with his wife and two children.

Filthy pig. l paid the bill and left with Yeojin. We got in my car and I drove her home so that I could continue my work tonight.

I parked in front of Jinsoul's building and Yeojin sighed.

-Hey, little one, is everything alright? - I asked taking off my seatbelt.

-I don't know, Yves.

-What is it? Do you want to tell me something? - she was starting to worry me.

-I ate so much that I'm sad, but I would eat a thousand more pizzas and that makes me sad. - I started to laugh and she accompanied me, Yeojin was adorable and had a peculiar humor.

-God, you are terrible at jokes. - I said, but couldn't stop laughing.

-Look who's talking, you are too serious. Let's go. - she got out of the car and I followed her.

Jinsoul opened the door of her apartment, she had a tired smile on her face.

-Hi, Yves. - she said rubbing her eyes, it was already late.

-I'm sorry for taking so long, I lost track of time.

-Jinsoul, I ate so much. - Yeojin said entering the apartment, Jinsoul opened more the door and I could see, without meaning to, but I did, Jackson was sprawled on her couch just wearing shorts.

-You didn't bring any slice for me, Yeojin? Greedy. - the girl laughed and then walked over to me for a hug.

-Thank you, Yves, it was fun, now I'm going to my room so I don't have to keep looking at Jackson's face. - Jinsoul was about to open her mouth to scold her, but the girl walked past her like a tornado, leaving her speechless.

-Alright, I have to go. Bye, Jinsoul. - I turned around before she could answer, but I heard a "good night". I didn't have time, I needed to hurry.

I drove as fast as I could through the streets of Seoul, I would probably get a ticket for speeding, but I couldn't miss this opportunity. I went back to the pizzeria and waited inside the car for about an hour and a half.

Shindong got out of the establishment and entered his luxurious car, his family accompanied him, the bastard is married and father of two children. A beautiful family. A shame to have a father and a husband as filthy as him. Shindong was, coincidence or not, my neighbor, but I couldn't wait for him at the gate of his house, I needed to grab him today and I didn't know whether he would return home. But he did, I kept my car away just watching as everyone got out of the car. I grabbed my phone and decided to text him, but of course, from a burner phone. I had several, all bought in a nearby town, they were always very useful and disposable.

I removed the phone battery and put it back on the box where it came from. I turned my attention to the worm who began to sweat when he received the text. The street was deserted, now would be the perfect time, I turned on my Volvo and drove to my house where I parked in front. Shindong said something to his wife and then they all went in, he stood at the door looking around. I soaked a cloth with chloroform, got out of the Volvo and went towards him, putting the cloth in my pocket

-Good Evening, Mr. Hee. - I said smiling.

-Good Evening, Miss Yves. - the man looked apprehensive, understandably.

–Could you help me bring some groceries inside?

-Yves, I have something to do now, I'm sorry. - he apologized sincerely.

-Please, it will be quick. - the man looked around and there was no one, so he motioned for me to go ahead. I opened my trunk and waited for him to come close. The man looked inside and looked at me confused.

-But there's no... - before he could say anything, I approached and put the cloth soaked in chloroform covering his breath.

He fought a little, but he was already very weak. When his limp body started to fall, I shoved him into the trunk with a bit of difficulty due to his weight. I closed the trunk and looked around, there was no one, the street was totally deserted and most houses were already with the light off. I walked to the front of the car and got in, driving away at a speed that was necessary.

This time I drove calmly, I needed to be discreet. The music of some radio played in the background. I began to feel the old Yves return and with a lot more thirst, I was in abstinence and Shindong would solve that problem. A smile played on my lips.

I stopped at the traffic light, my fingers automatically drummed at the sound of the music, a strange sense of being followed made me look around, but I didn't see anything, the street was practically empty. It was past 11:30PM. The traffic light turned green and I continued driving. The drive was short and peaceful, but the feeling of being followed was still there. I stopped my Volvo at the back entrance of my old warehouse, I got out looking around, but still didn't see anything, so walked to the trunk and opened it. With all my strength I removed that pig's body from my car. Yes, I know it's risky to use my car as a vehicle for my "hobby" but I was very careful. It's not for nothing that I've been doing this for so long.

I dragged Shindong's passed out body inside the warehouse where I had already left everything organized. A stretcher was right in the center of it, next to my other fun instruments. Everything very clean, for now. I lowered the stretcher on the height adjustment, leaving it low enough for me to with a lot of effort roll Shindong's body on top of it. I quickly took off his clothes, leaving him only with his underwear. Sight of hell. I held his arms and legs firmly. I walked away from Shindong going towards where my handy weapons were. I looked at the large suspended shelf full of knives, saws, axes and so on. I opted for a sledgehammer, the object was heavy, I held it firmly and walked to the stretcher and watched my knocked out victim. I opened a broad smile just by imagining his blood splattering on my body. I raised my hand and slapped Shindong's face with all my strength.

-WAKE UP, PIG. - he shuddered opening his wide eyes.

-Wh... Wha... What is this, Yves? - he stammered like a jackass.

Shindong tried to pull his arms to get up, but it was in vain. The useless bastard looked at his hands, then looked at his feet to then stop and glare furiously at me.

-What the fuck is this? Some kind of joke? - I laughed devilishly.

-Yes. It's a joke.

I walked from one side to the other looking at him, my sledgehammer wandered on his body while he shivered and glared at me furiously. I stopped the hammer on his right hand.

-Shall we play, Shindong? You'll be my toy. - I raised the object aiming his index finger.

-HA SOOYOUNG, DON'T MAKE ANY MOVEMENT. - my heart lurched, my breath stopped, that voice...

That familiar voice made me drop the hammer. The sound of a gun cocking made me tremble.

-HANDS ON YOUR HEAD. - automatically my hands went to my head, I couldn't believe this.

-LIE DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW. - I knelt down to then lie down on the floor, I didn't know what to do or what to think, it was as if my body was there but my spirit wasn't.

-Thank God. - Shindong's voice finally made itself present in that place.

Hyunjin approached quickly, I needed to do something, I needed to think of something fast, I couldn't be caught so easily like this after so long. Hyunjin couldn't know, there was no way she knew about me, about the other side of my life, no one knew.

-Are you okay?

-Y... Yes. - Shindong answered.

Before it was only possible to hear his heavy breathing, now only mine made itself present. I laid my head on the floor and looked down. There was my salvation. I felt Hyunjin's knee touching my back.

-What the fuck is this, Yves? What were you going to do? - my hand reached the pocket of my pants and from there I grabbed the cloth with chloroform.

-I was going to do the work you cops don't do.

-Do you realize that you are talking to an... - I turned my body knocking down Hyunjin.

Her gun fell to the floor far away from her, quickly I got on top of her and with the cloth covered the area of her mouth and nose. There wasn't much chloroform in the cloth, but it was enough to knock her out. I fell beside Hyunjin's passed out body, my heart was racing.

-LET ME GOOO, OH MY GODDD. - Shindong started screaming and struggling in hopes of freeing himself.

I needed to pull myself together and finish once and for all what I came to do, unfortunately my plans had changed, I had to get rid of one more person, all this before morning. I took a deep breath and stood up with some difficulty, my whole body was shaking and my legs were more wobbly than when I had wild sex with Jinsoul. The image of the beauty came into my head. I looked at Shindong and with my hand closed into a fist, I punched him in the face. The useless' face turned to the side, his mouth gushed a little blood. I grabbed a cloth and gagged him, walking away towards the stereo system that was there. I turned it on, turning the volume to the maximum. Centuries by Fall Out Boy flooded my warehouse.

-Fuck. - I grumbled walking to Hyunjin who remained unconscious on the floor.

Unlike Shindong, Hyunjin is a thousand times lighter than him, so I easily picked her up and put her on a chair where I used to put my victims. I tied her hands as well as her legs. I took two steps back watching Hyunjin, she had her head down. My heart didn't stop beating fast, I ran my hands through my hair and walked to the bastard. With my dagger stabbed hard into his leg, making him wake up. The blood that ran down his leg dirtied the stretcher, the cry of pain that he let out muffled mixed with the song. I closed my eyes and enjoyed that moment, the fear that ran through my body, everything, exactly everything disappeared and Yves was back. I looked at Shindong who screamed through the gag that soon I untied. I wanted to hear it from his mouth, I always like to hear them confessing their crimes, I like to hear them begging God for forgiveness.

-Oh my God, help me. - a nasal laugh came out of my nostrils.

-Oh my God, help me. - I imitated his voice - Shut your damn mouth, you pig. I just want to hear your voice to confess everything.

-Bu... But I didn't do anything. - my hand closed into a fist and flew towards his face, punching him, making him spit more blood and shake like a lamb cornered by its predator.

-You did nothing... And what can you tell me about your daughter's best friend? - I crouched down finding my sledgehammer, I lifted it and aimed directly at his thumb - TELL ME, YOU ASSHOLE.

-N... Noo please, Y... Yves. - Shindong stammered, his eyes were teary, that scene was being so wonderful, with all my strength the hammer hit Shindong's finger.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. - the strength was so great that his finger broke in half, his blood splattered on me, bringing me a wonderful sensation.

-Tell me, Shindong, tell me what you did to Lucy.

My voice sounded loud as the song gave a special touch making that moment magical. Shindong shook his head, the sweat that trickled down his face mingled with the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

-You ain't gonna tell me?

Shindong closed his hand with all his strength. Bastard. I lifted the sledgehammer above my head holding it with both hands, I backed away a bit from the stretcher and with all my strength hit Shindong's hand.

One, two, three, four and five times, I only stopped when I saw him unconscious from the pain. His *hand" was in pieces, at least what was left of it The bastard felt so much pain that besides passing out, he peed like a coward. My shirt that before was white, gained a red tone because of the thick blood.

-Y...YVES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Hyunjin's voice made my body tremble, my heart began to beat faster, today would be different. I turned to Hyunjin, I already expected her to wake up soon, there was only a little bit of chloroform in the cloth. I backed away from Shindong and walked to Hyunjin who kept an incredulous expression, her eyes were wide. I stopped in front of her and kneeled.

-Use the little sanity that still exists in your head and let me go now.

-I'm glad you woke up, Hyunjin, you need to see something.

-YVEEESS. -I got up and walked away from Hyunjin - YVEEESS.

-Be quiet and enjoy the good music, Hyunjin.

I stopped next to Shindong, my hands grabbed the dagger that was still stuck in his thigh, pulling it out. The asshole's eyes widened, the blood trickled down his body.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! - he half screamed and half choked because he began to cry, his eyes began to roll as if he was about to pass out again but I didn't let him, my hand slapped his face several times.

-Wh... What d... do you want from me?

-STOP, YVES. FUCKING SHIT. - I looked at Hyunjin who moved trying to free herself.

-You know what I want.

I circled him putting the dagger in my belt, I stopped on the other side where his hand was still in one piece, since the other one I broke at once. I held the sledgehammer and dragged it over Shindong's fingers.

-Tell me, you fucker, was it with these hands that you touched her? Answer me, who knows, maybe this hand will stay in one piece.

The bastard just cried, I lifted my sledgehammer and like last time backed away a bit from the stretcher. Shindong widened his eyes.

-IT WAS, YES. - the bastard yelled, keeping me from lowering the heavy object touched her with these hands.

A smile formed on my face and once again with all my strength, I broke his hand, hitting it more than five times. I stopped, breathing heavily, Shindong couldn't even scream anymore, his body just struggled trying to get rid of the absurd pain.

-You... You s... said you wouldn't d... do that

-I said I might not do it. -I let out a laugh and dropped the sledgehammer, letting it fall to the floor.

I held the side of the stretcher, which luckily had wheels, and dragged it closer to Hyunjin who kept her eyes squeezed tight, but when she noticed my presence she opened them. Her countenance was serious, but in her eyes I saw fear.

-Why are you doing this, Yves? - Hyunjin asked, but I ignored her.

-Now confess, loud and clear what you did to Lucy.

Shindong couldn't take it anymore, it was possible to see his physical reactions, his eyes rolled back indicating that soon he was going to pass -CONFESS ONCE AND FOR ALL TO END THIS. – I yelled, making his eyes land on me and Hyunjin tremble.

-I... I raped her, I raped that damn girl who went to my house everyday with those short shorts, I'm a man, do you think it's easy to keep seeing that? -a smile formed on the bastard's lips, making my blood boil. -And you know what? It was go... - I didn't let him finish.

With my dagger I slit his throat, making his blood gush from his neck and mouth, landing on me. I stabbed the dagger once again in his stomach and left it there. I closed my eyes, my heart was beating fast, the anger was still in me. How can a person admit something in such a cold way? I think Shindong knew that he wasn't getting out of here alive, so he decided to spit his words and filthy acts instead of begging God for forgiveness like everyone usually do. My eyes opened, I walked to my cabinet and from there I grabbed my Polaroid. Then I went back to the victim and like the ritual went, I took a picture of his black and dull eyes and threw it on the bed that was nearby. I went to the already dead body and removed my dagger from it.

-Yves... - I looked at Hyunjin - You... You are the Maniac Polaroid.

My hands were shaking, my heart was racing, I walked impatiently around the warehouse, walking from one side to the other. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. Of all the bad things that could happen to me, this would be the worst. I never wished so much not having attached myself to anyone, I wanted to die.

Hyunjin was tied to a chair, unconscious. The blood trickled from the sharp object in my trembling hands and dirtied the whole floor, but I didn't care, I liked this a lot, but something was out of place. Something had gone wrong and that something is called Kim Hyunjin. I wished that Jungeun didn't love her so much, I wished that I didn't love Jungeun so much. I would bring such an intense pain to my best friend, but there was no other way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... shit just got real! What do you think Yves is gonna do? What would you guys do if you were in Yves's position?


	17. You have to stop

**POV Yves**

I knelt in front of Hyunjin and put a lock of hair that fell on her face behind her ear.

-Hyunjin. - I whispered, she probably passed out, her pressure must have dropped -Hyunjin, wake up.

I shook her face a little bit and she slowly regained her consciousness.

-Yves... It was a dream, right? - her eyes roamed around the place and they instantly started to water- it wasn't a bad dream? - I shook my head.

-No, Hyunjin. - I glued my forehead on hers - I also wanted it to be.

-You are going to kill me, aren't you? - I got up and threw the blood soaked dagger on the floor.

I approached the sideboard that was nearby, opening the drawer and grabbing a cigarette from the pack of cigarettes, promptly I lit it. My hands were shaking. THINK, YVES.

Hyunjin began to cry uncontrollably and I started to walk again from one side to the other, dragging as much smoke as I could from the cigarette. Hyunjin's crying flooded the warehouse. With the cigarette still between my fingers, I massaged my right temple, trying to silence the pain. Hyunjin murmured something, I couldn't hear what, I assumed she was praying.

-SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, HYUNJIN, LET ME THINK. - the woman got scared and swallowed her crying - I'm sorry - I approached her quickly and knelt in front of her - I'm sorry.

I caressed her face and she burst into tears again.

-You weren't supposed to be here. - she nodded her head frantically - Why, Hyunjin? Why did you come here? - Hyunjin squirmed, trying to free her hands - Shhh, you won't be able to free yourself, just tell me what you came here to do.

-I've been feeling like crap these last few days. - thick tears wouldn't stop rolling down her face - Jungeun... J... Jun... - she couldn't finish the sentence and cried even more.

-I know, you two broke up. - she nodded -You were jealous of me, weren't you? - she nodded again, I hugged her and stroked her hair - Ssshhhh, it's okay, it's okay. - I said trying to calm her down, but the truth was that I didn't know if everything would be okay.

-Yes, I was jealous. - she said and I backed away.

-B…But after I realized how stupid I was being. - I got up but continued to listen attentively - I went to your house to apologize, I know it was late, Yves.

It was indeed quite late.

-But I haven't been able to sleep anyways, I thought it would do no harm, I wanted to apologize to you first, then I would talk to Jungeun. - she laughed sadly - I wanted to patch things up, it was when...

She swallowed hard and I impatiently walked from one side to the other.

-It was when you saw me put Shindong in the trunk. – I laughed humorlessly and she nodded.

-As a police officer I decided to follow you and... - she began to cry compulsively - And here we are. I can't believe you are the Maniac Polaroid. -I laughed.

-Okay, Hyunjin, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, it's not your fault.

I went to the sideboard where I had grabbed the cigarette and picked up the revolver I had stored there.

I approached the brunette who was looking at me crying incessantly. I took her phone from her pocket and put it in the pocket of my pants. Come on, Yves, you need courage for this. I went behind the chair and began to untie her arms and legs.

-Don't make any movement, Hyunjin, don't make this more painful than it's already being. -Hyunjin just nodded.

When I finished untying her, she was going to get up, but I laid my hand on her shoulder and forced her to sit back on the chair again.

-Don't get up.

I went to stand in front of her and knelt. I held her hand and brought it towards the revolver, I handed it to Hyunjin and held her hand with the gun aiming at my forehead.

-I love Jungeun more than I love myself, she wouldn't bear to lose you.

Hyunjin looked at me incredulously, my eyes watered.

-I wouldn't be able to live with innocent blood on my hands. - I whispered and quickly wiped the tear that insisted on falling.

-COME ON, SHOOT! - she started to shake her head frantically – IF YOU DON'T KILL ME, I'LL KILL YOU. - I shouted.

-You are not like that, Yves, you would never kill me. - she tried to put the gun down, but I held her wrist.

-How can you be so sure? - I laughed ironically- Look around, this is my lair, do you know how many people I've killed, Hyunjin? - she cried and shook her head - Of course you do, of course you do. - I said whispering.

-Look around you, Yves, how many innocent people have you killed? - I laughed humorlessly- None, they were all filthy pigs, you practically saved more lives than you took.

-SHOOT ME, HYUNJIN. - with my thumb I cocked the gun - It's your last chance to get out of here alive.

In a quick act she got up from the chair, I was startled and fell on my ass, landing with my hands on the floor. Hyunjin pointed the gun at me.

-Give me my phone, Yves.

-Are you going to turn me in? DON'T BE A COWARD.

-GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE, YVES. - she shook the gun at me, so decided to give her the phone. I reached for the phone in my pocket, grabbing it and handing it over to her.

Hyunjin was looking for some number and then she finally put the phone in her ear.

-Jinsoul?

JINSOUL? My heart lurched, my hands began to sweat, I don't know if was ready to be caught like this. Hyunjin kept the gun pointed at me.

-I won't be able to go to the police station tomorrow. -Hyunjin looked at me and pressed the gun's safety button, lowering it, she looked around and fixed her eyes on the stretcher where Shindong's body was.

-I have a mess to clean up. - she was silent for a while - Okay, I’ll let you know, thank you. She ended the call and threw the gun on top of me.

-I will not kill you, much less turn you in. Now, feel free to do whatever you want, Yves, but this mess won't clean itself, do you need help?

Hyunjin extended her hand to help me get up and I accepted her help.

-You should kill me, Hyunjin. - I spoke wiping some tears that still insisted on falling silently.

-ENOUGH!! I WILL NOT KILL YOU. -Hyunjin kicked the chair nearby - DAMMIT, YVES.

She was shaking, I could see that when she ran her hand over her forehead impatiently.

-I heard what that asshole said, okay?! HEARD HIM, YVES, HE HAD NO REGRETS. HOW CAN I KILL YOU OR TURN YOU IN FOR THAT? HUH? TELL ME, YOU IDIOT.

I went towards the wall and slid my back down it, letting my body fall, sitting on the warehouse floor. I propped my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands.

-You are in shock, try to calm down. -I said while Hyunjin shouted.

-Yves, Yves, I can't believe this, you are the Maniac Polaroid. Hyunjin ran up to where I was and squatted in front of me. She held my hands forcing me to look at her.

-I don't know what to say... It's a woman. - I rolled my eyes - Oh my God, Jinsoul, she... Jinsoul... -Hyunjin wasn't able to form coherent sentences anymore.

-Alright, calm down. - I said getting up and she accompanied me.

-Yves, I don't know if I’II be able to sleep for the next few years knowing this, but I won't do anything to harm you. - she said approaching me.

-Why are you doing this?

-Because we have two things in common. - she said looking into my eyes.

-And what would that be? – I asked arching my eyebrow.

-First because I also love Jungeun, perhaps even more than I love myself and she wouldn't bear to lose her best friend like this. - she said and smiled sadly - Wait, Jungeun knows?

-No, no, no. I said hurriedly - No one knows, just you and I.

-That's a relief. - I nodded because I understood what she meant - Well and secondly because no one more than I knows that these guys deserved to die. We have a lot to talk, Yves.

-Obviously we do, but why did you call Jinsoul now and to tell her that you won't work tomorrow? That makes no sense, no one would think about that. - I said and Hyunjin shook her head.

-Yes, you're right, I was just making sure that if you killed me, Jinsoul would trace this call and get you.

-Very clever, Miss Kim, but we'll have to trust each other, what do you say? - I extended my hand to the brunette who seemed to be getting used to the idea of having a somewhat peculiar friend.

-I want you to tell me everything, Yves, absolutely everything. I want to know WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE CLUES.

I laughed and started cleaning the instruments used.

-I SHOULD KILL YOU JUST FOR BEING SO BOLD, WHAT THE HELL. Now I laughed and Hyunjin, well, Hyunjin still couldn't smile, she was still in shock and I needed to keep an eye on her, for a few days, for precaution.

\---

I gathered all my strength and with Hyunjin's help we threw the pies body inside the deep pit in some cemetery that had no surveillance in Seoul. And with a gardening equipment that was there, we erased our tracks and footprints. I was already used to this type of procedure. The sun was already beginning to rise and I was really exhausted, and seeing Hyunjin's state I could say the same for her.

-Damn, I need a shower and my bed. - Hyunjin grumbled looking at herself - But I need to talk to you. -Hyunjin looked up at me and narrowed her eyes.

-I know. - I sighed tiredly -You were in shock, but now you are calmer, let's go to my house? I'll lend you new and clean clothes, you can also take a shower there.

-I don't know. - Hyunjin looked at me afraid, as if I was going to do something.

-Hyunjin... Believe me, if I was going to do something to you, I would've done it two hours ago. - the woman looked at me for a while.

-Okay, let's go, but know that if you try something, this time I won't hesitate to shoot you. - I let out a nasal laugh nodding my head.

The drive was filled with silence, each in our respective car. Slowly reality was downing on me, the love of my best friend's life had found out about everything.

Hyunjin was following me and within minutes we were already in front of my house. I drove the car to the garage while Hyunjin parked hers in front of my house. I took a deep breath and got out of the car, Hyunjin did the same and walked with me to the door. She was looking everywhere.

-I see that I'm not the only one with money, Yves. - I nodded my head, opening the door and entering the house. I took a deep breath feeling the smell of clean house.

-Wow, I never pegged you as the type of person who has a cleaning compulsion. - I arched my eyebrows. -Cleaning compulsion?

-Yes, I mean look at this, if you don't, your maid does. - I shook my head smiling.

-I don't like maids, but whatever. Upstairs, first door on the right, there's a guest room, you can shower and change there, I’II leave a change of clothes for you, okay? -Hyunjin just nodded and disappeared from my line of sight, I yawned looking around, my body screamed for a bath.

I took a quick shower and went down to the kitchen to prepare some waffles. Hyunjin still hadn't come down and at every passing second my fear of her telling everything increased more and more. I put everything on the table and footsteps coining down the stairs caught my attention. I sat on the chair, it didn't take long for Hyunjin to be in front of me.

-Are you trying to buy my silence with food, Yves? - Hyunjin joked and I rolled my eyes laughing.

-No, I'm not. - I looked at the brunette in front of me, she seemed kind of tense even with the joke - Have a seat, eat a little, it will help our conversation.

Hyunjin sat facing me, I served myself a large glass of orange juice and some waffles. Only the noise of the cutlery made itself present, I was already on the second plate and no word had been exchanged.

Out of nowhere Hyunjin cleared her throat, looking up at me, I looked at her who accommodated herself better on the chair.

-I’ll be straight with you, Yves. I want you to stop doing this sort of thing.

-What? - I asked incredulously dropping my cutlery -You said it yourself that what I was doing was right.

-Your intentions are, but your actions aren't, Yves.

-Excuse me? - I got up abruptly, walking to the bar and serving myself a glass of Whiskey.

It seems that no matter the time of day, or what I had just eaten, when felt nervous, only a good Whiskey calmed me down, and now, more than ever I needed to be calm, I needed to not regret leaving Hyunjin alive.

-Yves, can't you understand that by killing them you are practically equaling yourself to them? You shouldn't take justice into your own hands.

-No, Hyunjin, you are the one who doesn't understand. You don't understand this desire, this thirst for revenge, this uncontrollable thirst I have. - I brought the glass up to my mouth taking a big sip.

-You don't understand. - I took two more big sips - I need...

-You don't need to anymore, Yves. -Hyunjin's hand touched my shoulder, I had barely noticed that she had gotten up.

-I don't want to rat you out. Can't you understand the chaos you are causing? You are not just fooling yourself, but me too, Choerry, Heejin and Jinsoul.

With Hyunjin's hand on my shoulder, she turned me around, making me face her. The brunette let out a tired sigh and looked at me.

-I don't want to turn you in, Yves, but if you continue doing that I’ll be forced to. Jinsoul, Choerry and Heejin don't deserve to be fooled, we are all your friends, Yves.

Maybe she was right, but I had something inside me that kept me from moving forward, it was an uncontrollable thirst. I didn't need to stop, I just needed to change my method.

-You are right. - I whispered looking up and staring at Hyunjin, her countenance was still tense.

I brought my hand to the pocket of my jacket, grabbing a cigarette and bringing it up to my mouth, dragging as much smoke as possible, making my vision get a bit blurred.

-And? - I let out the smoke, taking the cigarette out of my mouth.

-And... I'll stop. -Hyunjin grinned and pulled me into a hug, I reciprocated it carefully because of the drink and cigarette in my hands.

-I'm sorry for suspecting that you and Jungeun had something. - her hands slid on my back, I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

This that Hyunjin is doing for me... The only one who would do something like this, who would stay by my side knowing what I was capable of, would be Jungeun. I think I made the right choice for Jungeun and for myself as well. I feel that I won a great FRIEND.

**POV Jinsoul**

I hung up the phone placing it on the desk of my office. I leaned my back on the chair, a question drummed in my head... What mess could Hyunjin make at 03:OOAM? She was acting very strange these last few days. Not only her, but Yves as well. The big eyed brunette changed completely, she easily accepted the fact that I didn't want anything with her beyond friendship, which was strange and made me feel a pang of disappointment. Perhaps these days away from Yves made me realize that I need to be near her, even if only to talk to her or just enjoy a comfortable silence. Yes, that was what I needed, to know Yves better.

The sound of the door opening caught my attention, I looked away from the pile of reports on my desk and looked at the door.

-Hey. - it was Jackson, my fiancé opened a broad smile - Babe, come lie down a bit, you need to rest. - I let out a tired sigh.

I really needed, but I got carried away with our progress in the Polaroid case. Yes, we made some progress, finally our man, or rather, it could be a woman, since the person left something behind. A bracelet, a similar model to the one I gave Hyunjin on her birthday. I still didn't know the details, Heejin had called me a little after Yves dropped Yeojin home, telling me the news and sending me some pictures. I awoke from my reveries when the sound of the door closing caught my attention, I stretched and got up, opting for Jackson's idea. I really needed to rest.

I walked into the kitchen to drink a glass of water and found Jackson drinking a large glass of cold milk. Only now it downed on me that my fiance was awake at this hour, it wasn't something normal of him, he always had a very deep sleep. I approached him silently, he had his back turned to me, he had barely noticed my presence, so I hugged him from behind, resting my head on his back. He smelled good, almost as good as Yves. God, why am I comparing them? It wasn't fair to either of them.

-What are you doing awake at this hour, honey?

-I woke up to see how you were and also this meeting today doesn't leave my head. - Jackson said turning to me with a tired countenance.

His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms automatically went to his neck, hugging him.

Now that I put an end to my "secret" relationship with Yves, I feel less dirty when I'm with Jackson.

-Don't worry, honey. - I whispered sinking my face in his neck, depositing a light kiss, Jackson winced a little, but then his body relaxed -Everything will work out.

-I hope so. - I pulled my face from his neck to look at him - Let's get some sleep.

Let's go. - I sealed our lips and slowly his tongue asked for passage, which I promptly gave in.

Jackson invaded my mouth, but it wasn't with thirst, just calmness. Our kiss was slow and short, ending with a few pecks. And then we walked to my bedroom.

Jackson was always there for me, but I was feeling some discomfort I lay down and he hugged me from behind, wrapping me in his body, almost merging us. But the discomfort was there, bubbling, torturing, instigating.

In the beginning of my relationship with Jackson, I didn't love him and he knew it. But with his insistence, care and attention, I slowly learned to love him. But it seems that this love is fading slowly, slipping away, I didn't feel those delightful goose bumps when we kissed a few seconds ago, I didn't want to fight for the control of the kiss nor felt safe in his arms now. Perhaps it's the stress, perhaps it's his absence in my life lately,I just didn't know what was going on, but I would fight for my fiance.

**POV Yves**

After I advised Hyunjin to go after Jungeun, she left, willing to talk to the woman after a few hours of sleep. I'll be very happy to see them together again.

Hyunjin also told me that I am Jinsoul's favorite case and that somehow she admires me. I confess that my ego inflated, it's always nice to have admirers.

I think I slept no more than two hours today. I scheduled very early to meet Chaewon. Today was the day of the meeting and her help would be essential, my sister needed to be by my side, Jackson couldn't be running my company.

Chaewon was late 15 minutes, but I didn't care, I was too lost in my thoughts about last night to get angry now. Chaewon finally entered the place and walked towards me. I was in a coffee shop nearby the company, since in a few hours I would have to be there.

-Yves, I'm so glad that you wanted to see me. - she hugged me and I could feel the sweet perfume that exuded from her.

-Why, Chaewon, guilty conscience? - I laughed ironically.

-Don't make jokes, Yves, I'm in a terrible mood. - she said, sitting in front of me and dropping her purse on the seat next to her -And I stopped to think and you were so broken that day in the cemetery, and I just made it worse, I wanted to...

-Apologize? - I interrupted her- It's alright, you'll never see me like that again, it was a weakness. - I laughed humorlessly.

-No, Yves, it's okay to suffer sometimes. - she ran her thumb on the back of my hand, but I gently removed my hand from under hers.

-For you, yes, but not for me, just forget it. - she just nodded.

-Jinsoul... - I shook my head when I heard Chaewon's voice and the deputy's name, which made my heart race.

-What?

-Jinsoul, you two seemed close.

-Ahhh, yes, we became great friends. - I took a sip of my coffee.

-I'm happy for you, you always only had Jungeun as a friend. - I looked at Chaewon and smiled. –

Yes. - I stayed for a short time just watching my sister - Chae?

-Yes.

-I need your help. - Chaewon nodded her head for me to continue - I need you to be on my side in the meeting.

-Of course, Yves, I’ll sit by your side. - Chaewon said laughing and I rolled my eyes.

-Chaewon, I'm serious, I need you to support me in this voting. - Chaewon arched her eyebrows dropping her phone on the table.

-I'm sorry, Yves, but I can't do that. What? She must be joking. I shifted on the chair bothered.

-And why not?

-Because it's not fair... Jackson is the right guy for this, he deserves the job. -Chaewon answered tranquilly.

My blood boiled, my hands balled into fists. Chaewon noticed because she looked at them.

-I don't understand your tantrum with him, he's a good and honest man.

-He's ridiculous and incompetent, Chaewon. – I spat through gritted teeth.

-No, he is not, you don't even know anything, you never go to the company to know how things are. You only go there to pick up your damn money and to insult our father.

-YOUR FATHER, YOUR FATHER, NOT MINE. - I almost shouted.

Hearing that word "father" made my stomach turn. My heart was pounding with anger. Chaewon got up opening her wallet and taking a few dollars from it.

-Enough, Yves, I've seen that there's no way to keep peace with you. -Chaewon was going to walk past me, but before I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me, getting up at the same time.

-I hope you don't let me down, because sisters support each other. - I whispered through gritted teeth.

Chaewon looked at me with so much fury, and in a rough act the girl pulled her arm, freeing herself from my hands and walking away.

-If you think I forgot about "send a kiss to Jackson", you are very much mistaken, Chaewon.

I practically shouted, drawing everyone's attention. Chaewon didn't turn around, she just showed me the middle finger as a sign of the good education that Minseok gave her.

She couldn't be serious, I don't recognize my sister anymore. She was different, something in her had changed drastically. Perhaps it was puberty, perhaps her hormones were acting like this and leaving her unrecognizable. I just hope that she's on my side today, because otherwise, make her life a living hell.

I sat at the table again and called the waiter, paying the bill. Then I left going towards the damn meeting. Why did Chaewon defend Jackson so much? Why wasn't she on my side? Those were questions that wandered my head since the cemetery. I have a new goal now, besides removing Jackson from the company I need to find out why Chaewon defends that useless piece of shit so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This meeting is going to be interesting...


	18. Disappointments

**POV Yves**

I entered the large Ha's building and went towards the elevator, there was the same guy as usual and as always he looked at me with a scared countenance. Within minutes the doors opened and in long steps the extremely attractive brunette appeared in front of me.

-Good Afternoon, Miss Ha. - the brunette flashed a beautiful smile showing all of her white and perfect teeth - Everyone is in the conference room waiting for you. - I only allowed myself to nod my head and follow the beautiful woman to the room.

I entered the room and everyone stood up, some of the gentlemen that I know since my childhood stood up and smiled, and with the education my mother gave me, I reciprocated every smile. I sat on the empty chair next to Chaewon who was on her phone. The younger one didn't even look at me, leaving me completely frustrated.

-Well, we can start this unnecessary meeting. - Minseok's voice filled the room, making Chaewon put her phone away and look at him in a serious way.

-Not unnecessary, Minseok, unnecessary was the first meeting you did without my presence.

-Why? So you can be the only one to disagree with everybody's choice, which is quite clear? Jackson is the qualified man for the job.

I looked at Jackson who was sitting in front of me, a convincing smile was present on his face, my blood boiled like never before. My urge was to stick that pencil that he hit so much on the table, right on his pulse point, making his blood splash on me and whoever was around. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, thinking about that made my heart speed up, it would be very easy to reach an orgasm with just that scene. I opened my eyes again looking at Minseok, who kept a serious pose.

-Let's see if he is as qualified as you say. - I answered dryly, turning to look at the screen, just like everyone else.

Jackson had already presented his project for the company, but being good or not, I didn't want a sexist running MY company. It may be something personal, but nothing less fair. Daniel now presented his project that was very good, this man did know what was best for Ha's. He works here since the time my mother was alive, she always said that he's trustworthy, one more reason for me to trust him. My empathy for him was incredible. He was always very polite and very attentive with me whenever I came here.

-Now that the projects have been presented for the second time. - Minseok said and I rolled my eves - The voting will be very simple.

The man cleared his throat and I looked at Chaewon, but she looked away from me.

-Raise your hand if you want Kang Daniel as president of Ha's.

I and a few other shareholders raised our hands and Minseok's secretary began to write down the names. So childish this type of voting, but it was the only way. I looked around and a lot of people raised their hands, but Chaewon. NO, CHAEWON DIDN'T RAISE HER HAND. I glared at her and she didn't look at me, I wanted to jump on her neck.

-I suppose that those who didn't raise their hands, want Jackson Wang as president of Ha's.

Everyone nodded. I blinked several times without understanding Chaewon.

-Alright, by the counting of votes here. - Minseok looked at me shaking his head - Everything remains as it was, Jackson is the president of Ha's.

Minseok paused and the applauses echoed through the environment.

-Could you leave me alone with my daughter? - Minseok pointed at me.

I looked around and Chaewon was leaving next to Jackson. TRAITRESS. I got up hurriedly, I was going to end her. But a hand grabbed me, making me take two steps back.

-You. Stay. - Minseok ordered in a controlling tone.

-Please, close the door. - he told his secretary who was at the door, the woman was scared, but answered his request, closing the door and leaving him and I alone.

-Let me go. - I said pushing him, making him release me.

-Are you satisfied? - he laughed ironically - HUH? ARE YOU SATISFIED? -he asked shouting, scaring me.

-LOOK AT THE SHIT YOU DID, YVES, AND ALL BECAUSE OF A WHIM. - Minseok put his hands on his waist - I SHOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU MORE SPANKS WHEN YOU NEEDED.

I couldn't say anything, everything was spinning.

-I AM ASHAMED OF YOU, YVES. YOU ONLY BRING ME HEARTBREAK, YOU DON'T HAVE A DECENT JOB AND YOU STILL COME HERE TO PLAY BUSINESSWOMAN.

He took two steps forward and held my shoulders.

-LOOK AT THOSE RED EYES, ARE YOU HIGH? I BET YOU ARE. DO YOU PROSTITUTE YOURSELF AS WELL? YOU FILTHY GIRL.

-ENOUGH! - I pushed him, my face was burning with anger - ENOUGHHH, MINSEOK.

-You are forbidden to set foot in this company, Yves.

-This company was my mother's and now it's mine. - I seethed.

-Yves, for your sake, I don't want you to come here, unless I call you. -he approached - Come only to sign the deposit receipts.

-You disgust me.

-You have money, why don't you use that money to travel the world? To study? God, I don't know what you do with so much money. - Minseok came closer and tried to touch my arm.

-Don't come near me. - I said putting my hand in the short space between us - Alright, I won't come back here, unless you call me. It’s really an excellent choice, disappear from here and never see you again. -I laughed ironically.

-Now Chaewon? She will hear from me, I still haven't swallowed that ridiculous voting. - I turned around and stomped out of there, without looking at anyone around me.

When I noticed, I was already outside the establishment. I looked back and a sigh escaped my lips. Knowing that I was being prohibited to come and go from where my mother occupied so much of her time didn't please me.

I reached the parking lot and I was behind my Volvo, when everything started to get in slow motion. That couldn't be real. That famous feeling of being watching from above was present. I blinked several times and rubbed the back of my hands on my eyes, it couldn't be real. Chaewon had her arms around Jackson's neck, they were in a hot kiss, his hands roamed my sister's body. I never wanted so badly to be in a nightmare. But like in a click, everything started to make sense, like a movie playing in my head. Every moment of Jackson and Chaewon in the same environment, everything was so suspicious and so ridiculously right in front of my face. She had sided with her "boyfriend" when I most needed her.

-CHAEWON? - I shouted and saw her back away abruptly from the man, I started walking in long steps towards her, I wasn't close enough, but I knew her well enough to know that she was shaking.

-Yv... Yves? - she said nervously looking around.

-I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!- Jackson looked at me scared, he couldn't say anything.

-I can explain, don't tell anyone, please. - she was already starting to cry, Jackson ran his hand around her shoulder, to comfort her.

-GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, YOU FUCKING PIG. - I said as I pushed him back

-Yves. - her voice was merely a whisper.

I took two steps forward, standing only a few centimeters away from her.

-Chae, I will not hit you like I did when you contradicted me when we were little. - thick tears rolled down her eyes - I will not even lecture you, I'm too exhausted for that.

She lifted her hand to touch me and I backed away, I'm sure that in my face was an expression of disgust.

-Of all the disappointments, of all the stabs in the back that you have given me, Chaewon, this one was by far the most painful, I can barely feel my legs.

-Yves, please, don't tell dad or Jinsoul. - she said to burst into tears again.

Oh my God, Jinsoul. I looked at Jackson and my urge was to vomit. There is nothing worse than an unfaithful man.

-You! - I said looking at him - You disgust me so much and I'm sure that Jinsoul will feel the same, I'm going to tell her right now.

I turned around and headed towards my car, Chaewon shouted something that I didn't even care to listen. Jinsoul would know everything now.

How could I be so blind? Precisely you, Yves, precisely you.

I parked the car in any way in front of the police station and entered it abruptly, when I was heading towards Jinsoul's office, I felt a hand pulling me.

-Do you need help? - the familiar voice caught me by surprise.

-Jinsoul... It's, Jinsoul, I need to talk to her. - I was breathless, I think I've never been so tired.

-Yves, she already left, she had to do something with Yeojin. - I nodded my head and took off sprinting, without even saying goodbye to the brunette.

I didn't know if it was the right thing to do, should I intrude? Should I? I couldn't let her marry a guy like that. Jinsoul is a big girl and she's capable of making her own choices. And how the hell didn't she notice? I shouldn't judge her, after all I was also so blind. All that good guy charade, all that kindness and that Mr. Perfect air was so comical. I was such an idiot. But now it didn't matter anymore, I didn't have any more time to decide.

I rang Jinsoul's doorbell and the brunette opened the door, I felt my heart jolt, adrenaline ran through my body. Was I prepared for her reaction? I would have to be.

-Jinsoul. - I said and my voice came out more dragged than expected.

-Yves. - she looked at me without blinking, those bright brown eyes.

An awkward silence hung over us, until Yeojin appeared.

-Yves! - the girl came to me and I hugged her, it was a sincere hug -Are you going to stand at the door? - she asked laughing and Jinsoul was still looking at me, only now a smile illuminated her face, it was inevitable not to smile too.

-Of course she won't, Yeojin. - the brunette said stepping to the side for me to enter - I'm surprised to see you here, Yves.

-Me too. - I confessed laughing.

-Do you want to drink something? Yeojin and I were watching a tv show and...

-No, I'm sorry. - my heart began to beat fast - Jinsoul, I need to talk to you.

I looked at Yeojin who had her eyes attentive to our conversation.

-Alone. - the girl made a similar pout to Jinsoul's, the similarity between them was incredible.

-Yeojin... - Jinsoul started.

-I know, I know, you two suck. - she crossed her arms and headed towards her room.

Jinsoul laughed at the girl's tantrum, but I was in no mood at all. As soon as the girl left our line of sight, I held the brunette's hands and inched a little closer.

-Jinsoul, it's that.. - when I was going to complete the sentence my phone beeped, I shrugged and continued - I need to tell you something.

-Okay, Yves, you can talk. - my phone beeped again and Jinsoul walked away, turning her back to me, signaling to be impatient.

I unlocked the screen and saw that there were two texts from an unknown number.

-I'm sorry. - I said sincerely, locking it.

-It's okay. - Jinsoul turned smiling, when my phone beeped again -Look, it can be important.

I unlocked the screen again and now I could read the texts calmly. Fucking nightmare, so much cowardice. My eyes threatened to cry, but took a deep breath. What now, Yves?

-Did something happen? - Jinsoul's curious brown eyes were staring at me and I needed a way out, I could no longer tell her the real reason why I came here.

-N... No... - I cleared my throat - No, everything is fine, I came here because...

I approached the brunette, making her bump her back on the pillar that was behind her. I put my hand on her face and caressed it, I ran my fingers over her lips and I confess, I missed mistreating them.

-Because I miss you. - Jinsoul widened her eyes.

-Yv... Yves. - she stammered and I felt like laughing, her nervousness was so clear when my body was so close to hers.

-Kiss me, Jinsoul. - I said and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, I swear that I could feel the taste of her lips - I won't do anything you don't want to.

-Yves, we can't

-Shhh...

This was my only way out of this, that damn text had ruined my plans. But it wouldn't be at all bad to kiss the young deputy. I mean, kissing her after what I witnessed in that parking lot, would be more delicious.

With certain brutality I clashed my lips to Jinsoul's, the brunette promptly grabbed my hair, tugging on it so hard that it was painful. I asked for passage with my tongue and she gave in, we initiated a rough kiss, leaving no room for longing. Jinsoul gasped every time that I gave her space, the taste of orange juice she had seemed to be some kind of drug, her kiss always made me dizzy. Slowly we calmed down and a smile on my lips was forming. We ended the kiss with a sequence of pecks, her heavy breathing was hitting my face, making me even more groggy.

-I missed you. -I said smiling.

Jinsoul pushed me with a certain brutality when we heard a noise coming from the door. Slowly Jackson entered the place, leaving the atmosphere even more heavy. A victorious smile was playing on his face.

-Hi, babe. - he said approaching Jinsoul and sealing his lips to hers, I wanted to jump on his neck - Hi, Yves. - I rolled my eyes.

-Jinsoul, I'm going now. - the brunette nodded frantically with a weak smile.

-What? Don't go, Yves, have a seat there, I need to tell you about a case I got today. - he said throwing his briefcase on the floor and loosening his tie.

-No, thank you, I have better things to do. - I smiled cynically.

-Stay, Yves. Have a seat. - she said slowly and with a menacing look. Then Jackson approached me, grabbed my arm and gently led me to the couch, where I sat down reluctantly.

-Who's case, honey? - Jinsoul asked sitting in front of me and Jackson followed her.

-The case of a crazy mother and daughter.

-Crazy? How so? - the blood rushed me, seething through my veins.

-Crazy, just crazy, the girl's father can hospitalize her and take away all the right she has to her mother's inheritance if he wants. - he said smiling - I forgot to say that the mother died of madness and left everything she had to her daughters.

-But, Jackson, that wouldn't be very right. - Jinsoul said and Jackson laughed amusedly, my hands were balled into fists.

-I know, but the father will only do that if the girl doesn't behave. - he winked at me and turned to kiss Jinsoul on the forehead - The girl is a little rebellious, but I think she won't want to have the same fate as her mother.

-Jinsoul, I have to go. – I got up abruptly and went towards the exit.

I left Jinsoul's apartment with a cry stuck in my throat. FUCKING BASTARD.

A thousand things happened in 24 hours, my head throbbed so much to the point of exploding. Everything seemed so unfair, I just wanted to run away, I wanted to disappear and leave behind everything I know.

I stopped at some grocery store, I entered the place and bought the most expensive whiskey of that joint. When I stepped out of the place, I opened the bottle and brought it up to my mouth, drinking it right there without any fear. The liquid went down my throat burning it, making my eyes water. I closed them, taking three more sips at once. I lowered the bottle and a wave of cough came out of my mouth due to the cheap alcohol. My vision started to get a bit blurred, not by the excess alcohol, but by the anger that invaded me. As I entered the car, I put the bottle it the passenger seat. My eyes stared at the steering wheel, an unknown fury flooded me. The day played in my head like a movie, Minseok humiliating me, Jackson taking over everything that is mine, Chaewon's betrayal, the two of them together... My stomach turned, I opened the car door hastily and started vomiting. DAMN CHEAP WHISKEY.

I threw up as if that was going to wash my soul. I moved my body back into the car and the fury was still in me, I had barely noticed my hands pounding on the steering wheel.

I wanted to run away, I needed to go away, away from everything that harms me.


	19. Escape

**POV Yves**

_* Oh, mama liked the roses she grew them in the yard_

_But winter always came around and made the growing way too hard_

_Oh, mama liked the roses and when she had the time *_

Elvis' voice coming out of the speaker made me freeze, my eyes fixed on the small boat hanging in my car, it swung from side to side as if sailing in open seas. Along with the imaginary waves, some memories came to me, taking over my mind.

_*Flashback On*_

-Yves. - my mother's sweet voice called me, I looked up, she was on the upper part of our boat calling me, I ran towards the stairs, climbing them - Don't run, sweetie, you can fall.

-I won't fall, mommy. - I reassured my mother who approached the stairs.

Within seconds I reached the top step, but my short legs didn't allow me to continue, causing me to slip. But in a quick act my mother's hands grabbed both of my wrists, helping me up.

-Yves, sweetie, I told you to be careful. - mommy pulled me close to her, hugging me tight.

My head sank into her breasts, my little arms automatically tried to close around her body. My eyes closed, I took a deep breath inhaling her natural scent. As we hugged, Elvis' voice, a singer that mommy likes, was present.

_* She'd decorate the living room, for all us kids to see_

_When I hear the Sunday bells ringing in the morning_

_I remember crying when she used to sing_

_Oh, mama liked the roses but most of all she cared *_

I felt mommy's body start to move, guiding me along with it. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to open them.

_* About the way we learned to live_

_And if we said our prayers *_

Her sweet voice joined the singer's deep voice, giving a more special touch to the song. Our bodies moved in a great sync.

_* You know I kept the family bible_

_With a rose that she saved inside_

_It was pressed between the pages_

_Like it had found a place to hide *_

Mommy stopped dancing, my eyes opened when our bodies pulled away. In slow steps she approached the edge of the boat, I did the same, I followed her to the edge. The day was beautiful, my eyes roamed around the space, but mommy kept hers fixed in one place, so I followed them.

_* Oh, mama liked the roses in such a special way_

_We bring them every Mother's Day_

_And put them on her grave_

_Oh, mama liked the roses mmmm_

_Mama liked the roses *_

My eyes landed on the island, where mommy didn't even blink, my eyes looked away to look at mommy who now had her eyes closed. The sea breeze blew against our face, her hair flew just like her white dress, she looked like an angel. The song ended and her eyes opened, the angel looked at me with her bright eye, a smile spread across her face.

-You know, sweetie... I love this song, just like I love that island. -Mommy pointed to the island we were looking at minutes ago.

-Why, mommy? - I tilted my head looking at her with curiosity.

-Because mommy went through very special moments there, with a great love and that great love always gave me roses. - she stopped looking at me and looked at the island again, she let out a nasal sigh, but not of tiredness, but of good memories.

-One day mammy promises to tell you everything, when you are more grown up.

-But, mommy, I'm already seven years old. - I grumbled slyly, making a seven with my hands - I'm already grown up.

Mommy started to laugh, pulling me into a hug again, which I readily reciprocated.

-One day, sweetie... One day that island will be ours and there I'll tell you the whole story. - she practically whispered before pulling away a little to look at me, a smile spread across my face as well as on hers too.

-Happy Mother's day.

_*Flashback Off*_

I hadn't noticed the team that flowed quietly down my face, for the first time, remembering my mother didn't make me cry of sadness but of joy, of longing. I needed to go there, the only place that made her improve for a while... The Angel island. There was a time I had to insist for Minseok to buy it, I needed it, it was the least he could do for me and my mother. Since I wasn't old enough to do it, Minseok bought it in my name, of course. I think that was the only good thing he ever did for me and for Jihyo. She was already hospitalized, but I asked for her to spend at least one day there with me, and that's what she did, but she didn't spend one day, she spent almost a week Jihyo was having improvements there, but she had a relapse, so we had to hospitalize her again.

I let out a long sigh, stretching my hand and grabbing the bottle of Whiskey, bringing it up to my mouth and drinking the content as tears streamed down my face timidly. Something vibrated in my pocket, so reached for my phone. I didn't see who it was, I just answered it.

-He... Hello? – my voice came out choked because of the crying.

-Yves? Are you crying? - it was Jungeun, her voice seemed to be worried, but a sob escaped.

I closed my eyes, squeezing them, and then I cried.

-YVES! - Jungeun called me again.

-N.. No. - I answered trying to control myself.

I brought the bottle up to my mouth, taking another sip before dropping it in the passenger seat and turning on my Volvo. The engine roar caught Jungeun's attention.

-YVES, ARE YOU DRINKING AND DRIVING? DON'T LIE, THAT NOISE IS FROM YOUR CAR.

-I... I have to hang up. I have to go to Angel.

-YV.. - I didn't let my best friend finish, I just hung up the phone throwing it to where the bottle of Whiskey was, driving as fast as I could to my destination.

I don't know how I didn't hit my car, my vision was blurred, but thanks to my skill behind the wheel, I arrived at my destination within minutes. I parked my Volvo in my usual spot, getting out and locking it, and heading to the docks where my little yacht was. I entered the boat with a bit of difficulty because of my little drunkenness. I was trying to prepare it for sail.

-Yves, where do you think you're going? - my best friend's voice made itself present.

I continued to try to prepare the boat, tears still streaming down my face. As much as the memory of my mother has caused me a sense of peace, it still wasn't enough. My day had been very difficult, a lot of pressure and humiliation. I needed to vent somehow and escape from reality.

-I...I just need some time, just mine, I need peace, get away from my day-to-day.

I answered already finishing the preparations, but froze when her arms circled my body.

-Then I’ll go with you. - Jungeun whispered with her head lying on my back - I will not leave you alone, ever again.

I closed my eyes feeling my whole body relax. I turned to face my best friend and hugged her as tight as possible. The tears came more violently, Jungeun's hand went up to my hair, starting to stroke it.

-Don't cry, I'm here and I’ll help you. Everything will work itself out. "Everything will work itself out". Surely it will all work itself out.

**POV Jinsoul**

-Jackson, what just happened here? - I asked getting up, I wasn't understanding anything.

-I don't know, Jinsoul, that friend of yours is crazy, you needed to see her in the meeting today. - he said taking off his blazer.

-No, she's not crazy and I won't accept that you talk like that about her again. - I was still totally out of breath - Grab your scattered things, you are not in your house.

-Calm down, love, you never spoke to me like that before. - he approached and I backed away.

-And from now on, I want you to warn me before entering like that inside my house.

He almost saw me kissing Yves, he almost witnessed what could have happened if he hadn't shown up like that. And I confess that I wanted to blow his head because of that.

-But we're almost getting married and...

-AND NOTHING. We are not married yet. - Jackson approached me and grabbed my arm, I tried to get rid of him, but he was infinitely stronger.

-Since when did we start being rude to each other? - his eyes were indecipherable, a mix of anger and hurt.

-Ever since you show up with that damn smell.

I couldn't take it anymore, I no longer wanted to turn a blind eye to that. I didn't deserve it, or did I?

-Let me go and go take a shower, l don't want you smelling like a whore inside my house. My phone rang and I ran to pick it up. -Hyunjin?

-I finally got to talk to you. -Hyunjin practically shouted from the other side of the call. I relaxed my body, it was good to hear my friend's voice. Even more after that strange call at 03:00AM. -I'm sorry, I was in an operation in BBC this morning, the drug dealers are taking over that place again.

Hyunjin huffed from the other side of the call, she hates everything that involves drugs, the brunette already had big pJacksonlems in her family because of that poison.

-What the fuck, did you get anything?

-Yes, we arrested some drug dealers who were blatantly selling, they are going through interrogation.

-Great, well, I'm sorry for my absence, I had family pJacksonlems. - Hyunjin let out a tired sigh, staying in silence for a few seconds - I just called to say that your wedding meeting is still standing here in my house.

-I hope you've solved everything, Hyunjin, and forget about it, we'll do it in another day, you must be busy...

-No, Jinsoul, we scheduled it, we can't postpone with everyone, not to mention that I bought a few things to eat and... beerrrr.

I rolled my eyes laughing, it incredible how Hyunjin doesn't get tired of anything, she may be having the worst possible day, but she does everything to improve even a boring wedding meeting.

-Okay, okay, I'll see you in a few minutes.

-See you soon, bootylicious.

I tried to protest the nickname, but it was too late, Hyunjin had ended the call. On one hand this meeting would be good, I needed to urgently address my wedding preparations.

-I already explained to you about this perfume, Jinsoul. - Jackson said coming after me as I went to the room where Yeojin was - I work with a lot of vain women. - without listening to him, I opened the door of her room.

-Yeojin, I know that practically your vacation is over and I was a terrible sister, leaving you alone several times.

In fact, the little one had been excited to spend her vacation with me and all I did was leave her alone.

-And unfortunately I have to go out now.

-It's okay, Jinsoul. - she got out of the bed and came towards me - I really enjoyed staying here, it's better than to stay at that boarding school.

-Yeojin. - I said resting my hand on her face, caressing it - I need to go out again today, but I promise that we will talk about your boarding school when I get back, okay?

-Yes, but is he... - she said pointing at someone behind me, and only then I realized that Jackson was next to me - is he going to stay here?

-Do you remember when I asked you to give him a chance? - she nodded her head - Well, can it be today?

-Yeojin, we'll have fun, watch some tv shows while Jinsoul will solve whatever she has to solve.

-Fine, but if I call you, will you come back? - she asked.

-Immediately.

-Okay then. - she smiled and I kissed her cheek in gratitude. I left the room and Jackson still followed me.

-What do you want? - I asked dryly.

-To know at what time you come back.

-I don't know, I'm going to Hyunjin's house, we'll discuss the wedding preparations. - I grabbed my coat that was on the bed and put it on - What is it? - Jackson was looking at me with his arms crossed.

-Today was an important day for me and you haven't even asked me how it was.

-By Yves's humor, I already know that you are the new representative of the company. My congratulations. But I confess that I can't be happy with these cases that you defend, are you aware of how cruel all of that is?

That sickened me. Jackson defended a lot of cases that went against my principals, but someone had to defend them, I know, but I would prefer that that person wasn't the guy I was going to many.

-Why does everything revolve around this Yves? Have you noticed? Everything.

-I don't have time for this now.

I walked past him towards the couch where my purse and my car keys were. I grabbed them and Jackson stopped in front of me, he leaned forward and sealed our lips.

-Please, be patient with Yeojin. - he just nodded and I left.

I rang the doorbell of Hyunjin's apartment. The door opened revealing my best friend, Hyunjin was wearing light denim shorts, flip flops and a flannel shirt. That shirt, I think I've seen it somewhere and it wasn't in Hyunjin's body.

-Get in already, bootylicious. -Hyunjin practically shouted.

-How are you? Better?

-Yes, better, and you? - she asked, stepping aside for me to enter.

-That operation with the drug dealers is exhausting me, so much that I had to take the rest of the day off. - I sighed tiredly as I hugged my friend.

-I don't know about you, but I can already see a few gray hairs growing there. - Choerry appeared next to me, grabbing a strand of my hair. I was startled by her presence.

-Leave me alone. - a pout formed in my face, making Choerry and Hyunjin laugh - It's not funny! - I felt Choerry's arms wrap around me.

Jinsoul, here. - the woman handed me a can of beer - Come, we are in the living room.

I grabbed the beer can from her hand and along with my two best friends, I joined the other girls. A few friends were there, I honestly didn't think their presence was necessary, but when it comes to wedding preparations, every woman didn't seem enough.

-I don't know what you two are doing here if it's still business hours. - I pretended to be angry.

-Well, Haseul was in charge and she let us go a little early. - Choerry said laughing and throwing herself on the couch.

-When the cat's away the mice will play. - Heejin said and I rolled my eyes, but soon joined them.

It had been over an hour, we had already planned everything for the wedding, I showed them the dresses and we already set a date for the fitting. I showed them the pictures of the place where the party will take place and they all loved it. Even Choerry, who hated the idea of my marriage with Jackson, helped in the decisions. Now it was just Heejin, Choerry, Hyunjin and I sitting in my best friend's living room, drinking and laughing.

-So, Jinsoul, are you excited? -Heejin asked, drawing my attention, the shorter one had a bottle of beer in her hand.

-Yes, l am, even though Jackson and I have been kind of distant lately because of work, but this last week we grew closer again.

Heejin smiled as she took a small sip of her beer, the shorter one accommodated herself better on the couch.

-I'm sure that everything will work out with the two of you.

-Only a crazy person like Jinsoul to want Jackson. - Choerry appeared huffing, sitting in front of the two of us with another bottle of beer.

-Choerry! Don't talk like that. -Heejin scolded her, I started laughing, I was already used to Choerry's insults towards Jackson. Heejin and Choerry began to argue, so I got up, I felt the room spin a bit due to the amount of alcohol that I had drunk. -I'm going to the bathroom.

But neither of them heard me, Heejin kept scolding Choerry as if she was her daughter, and Choerry grumbled with the world's biggest pout. I shook my head laughing as I walked towards the bathroom.

As I turned to get out of the bathroom, as soon as I got closer to the sink, I kicked a kind of basket, where were the dirty clothes. The lid fell revealing clothes covered with dirt, maybe a little fresh. I frowned grabbing the clothes in my hand. Where did Hyunjin dirty her clothes so much? Here in her apartment there aren't a lot of vases and even if there were, it wouldn't do all this damage.

-Where are you, baby? -Hyunjin's voice made itself present, pulling me from my reveries.

I threw the clothes back in the basket and covered it. Carefully I opened the door looking through the crack, my best friend was on the phone, by the way of speaking, it must be Jungeun.

-Calm down, Jungeun... Is she okay? - hearing that made me freeze and my curiosity increase.

Who were they talking about?

-Okay, baby, give her a kiss from me and tell her to get better soon, I'll see you later then.

I closed the door again, were they talking about Yves? I leaned against the door, closing my eyes, hoping that nothing has happened to her. The brunette was very strange lately and then she shows up out of the blue in my house saying she misses me, it made me think, maybe she was in trouble, or she just really missed me. I know I miss her touch, her company, her laugh. A shiver ran through my body.

Dammit, I need to ask Hyunjin. I opened my eyes moving away from the door and opening it, but she wasn't there anymore. When I returned to the living room, Hyunjin was sitting with the girls, she was saying something.

-Jungeun is on an island. - I approached my friends, sitting down beside them, they were all paying attention to Hyunjin.

-Island? Doing what? - I extended my arm grabbing the beer, taking a sip, Hyunjin looked at me with a faint smile.

-She's taking care of Yves, she flipped out after the meeting with her father. Jungeun found her completely drunk on her mother's yacht. According to Jungeun, she was going to sail to the island drunk.

I don't know, but I think I stopped breathing for a few seconds. My heart was beating fast in my chest. Fuck. That was the only word that came to mind, images of a fragile Yves in my arms crying for her mother's death began to torture me.

-God, that's dangerous. But is she okay? - Heejin asked, I looked at the shorter one who had a frightened countenance.

-Yes, yes, Jungeun took care of her. She's back tomorrow, but Yves will stay, she said that she wants to spend some time alone there.

I needed to call her, ask her how she was. What a shitty friend you are, huh Jung Jinsoul? I felt that something was wrong and now this whole thing with her father... Dammit.

-Jinsoul... - I shook my head turning it towards Choerry who was calling me - Jinsoul.

-Hi... Sorry.

-Are you alright? You look like you are in another world, you didn't even hear my question. Do you know anything about Yves? Because no one knows, have you stopped to think about that? - Choerry questioned.

-I don't know. - I was still lost in my thoughts.

-Yves is very mysterious, maybe I should look into her a little bit. -Choerry said jokingly.

-You will not do that, Choerry, she's a good person, she's just private. -Hyunjin seethed.

-Hey, I was just joking. - Choerry said raising her hands in surrender- But it would be fun, wouldn't it, Jinsoul?

-I'm sorry guys, I have to go. - I got up quickly grabbing my purse.

-Easy, where are you going? -Hyunjin got up.

-I need to see Jackson. - I grabbed my purse and headed towards the exit.

-Jesus, Jinsoul, a friend of ours is not well and you want to see your little fiance?! expected more from...

-Not now, dammit.

I turned abruptly, Choerry stopped talking, widening her eyes, just like Hyunjin and Heejin.

-I have to go, I’ll call her later. - I turned around, opening the door and leaving as fast as I could. No, I wouldn't call her, I would go after her.


	20. Angel

**POV Jinsoul**

I left Hyunjin's apartment in a hurry. My heart raced in my chest. I pressed the elevator button frantically, I needed to see Yves today, needed to look into her eyes and tell her that everything would be alright, or at least be by her side. I don't understand this feeling of protection that I'm having for this woman, but the simple fact of knowing that she might be suffering and I'm not around her, not even to hold her hand, could simply eat me alive.

I got in my car and everything was spinning a bit, but I took a deep breath so that I could keep the calmness running through my body. I searched for my phone in my purse and dialed Jungeun's number as started the car.

-Jinsoul? - the tired voice on the other side answered.

-Jungeun, where are you? - I hurriedly asked as I took a turn.

-I'm on an island with Yves.

-How is she? - I was begging the Gods for her to be calmer.

-Well, now she's in the shower, but she's very bad, I'm trying to put her pieces back together.

DAMN IT!

-Jungeun, I want to see her, what's the name of the island?

-What? You are coming here? It's the Angel Island. It's the only one with that name in the surrounding areas, there's no error. Do you want me…

I ended the call before she could question me. I threw my phone in the passenger seat and disappeared through the streets of Seoul. Driving past some traffic lights, I reached my apartment, parking the car in front of the building in anyway. I was breathing hard, I confess that I didn't understand why my body was reacting this way.

With a bit of difficulty to find the keys, as always, I managed to open the door. My eyes roamed around the apartment. Empty. I went to Yeojin's room and turned the knob, it was locked, she never locked the room.

-Yeojin. - I knocked on the door and didn't get an answer - Yeojin, open up, it's me. - I waited a few minutes and the little one opened the door for me.

-Hi, are... are you okay? - I noticed that her eyes were red. Was it possible that she had been crying?

-Now I am. - she hugged me and I bent down, lifting her chin and making her look at me.

-Yeojin, did something happen? - she looked at me in silence - Jackson. Where is Jackson?

-I'm here. - the male presence appeared behind me and I stood up -Nothing happened, we were watching a horror movie and she got scared and locked herself in the room, right? - he asked looking at her.

-Yeojin, sweetie, was that it? - the little one nodded her head frantically.

-Unnie, don't leave me alone anymore. - I bent down again, hugging her.

-I won't, I'm here because of that, go to your room and grab a backpack with some clothes, we are going to make a little trip.

-Where are we going, unnie?

-We are going to see Yves. - I said, smiling weakly as I remembered the reason why I was going to see her.

-I like Yves. - Yeojin turned around and started packing her things, and I turned around coming across an angry Jackson.

-You are going where? - he asked putting his hands on his waist.

-Jackson, I know that all this sounds stupid and that it seems that Yves is always in our lives, but she's my friend now and she's going through a difficult time and I'll be there for her. - I said going to my room, grabbing a small backpack.

-But what about me, Jinsoul? What about us? You are leaving everything as if I don't mean anything to you.

-Don't be dramatic. - I stopped packing and turned to him - I will go see Yves with or without your permission. - I finished putting the clothes in the backpack, closing it.

-YOU WILL NOT SEE THAT PETTY LESBIAN.

My eyes widened, my stomach turned at the disgusting words that Jackson spat in my face. I had never seen him like that, I don't recognize him. I don't know if good guy and loving Jackson is the real Jackson or if this disgusting sexist Jackson is.

-You don't own me, Jackson, try to remember that we are not married yet.

I opened the door, Yeojin got out first pulling me along, but I stopped, turning to face the man already standing and coming towards me.

-Jackson, keep my car keys. - I said extending my hand to hand my keys to him.

-What? You aren't going to take your car?

-I won't need it.

-Let's go, unnie. - Yeojin said, I could see by her face that she was still a little scared.

-Are you sure you want to go? You can stay with Jackson if...

-I'M SURE! - she was very convincing.

-When I get back, we'll have a serious conversation. - I said to Jackson who looked at me furiously.

We took a cab to the docks where there were boat and yacht rentals.

-Unnie, are we going to travel in one of these? - Yeojin asked excitedly.

-I hope so. - I answered stroking her hair - Sir, sir! - I called a guy and only now realized that he was too young for me to be calling him "sir".

-Please, Miss, my name is Kihyun, don't call me sir. - I blushed instantly and even more when Yeojin started laughing, I wanted to give her a spanking.

-I'm sorry. - I apologized sincerely and he just laughed because of my embarrassed state - I want to pay for you to take me to the Angel Island.

-I'm sorry, Miss, but first we don't do that kind of service here, and second the Angel Island is private. - he said scratching his head.

-Well, about it being private, I think we can solve that. - I grabbed my phone and called Yves, but it was in vain, it went straight to voicemail and I was already starting to get annoyed, so I called Jungeun.

-Jungeun I'm so glad you picked up.

-I shouldn't since you hung up on me. - I laughed awkwardly.

-I'm sorry, Jungeun, but I'm here at the docks and the guy doesn't want to take me to the island because it's private.

-Obviously it's private, it's Yves's. Jinsoul, look for a guy named Kihyun and tell him that I authorized, he knows me, I always come here with Yves.

-Well, Kihyun said that he doesn't do that kind of service. - I said looking at him who now laughed awkwardly.

-What a lazy man, let me talk to him. - I just extended the phone to him and the two seemed pretty close.

Jungeun would explain everything later. Kihyun handed me the phone with a smile.

-When Jungeun is determined, no one can stop her, shall we go? - I smiled, but I wanted to hug him and jump around in gratitude.

It didn't take long and we were already on the Angel Island. It looked like a piece of heaven. There was a house, not as luxurious as Yves's, but it was a very beautiful house, all of wood and well kept. All the nature around seemed to be planned, the island was huge, at least as far as my line of sight allowed. I'm wondering why she doesn't live here, I would.

-We arrived, fam. - the young man's deep voice alerted.

-Oh yes, thank you. - I thanked Kihyun who placed our luggage out of the boat carefully. Yeojin was sleeping, so I gently shook her. -Yeojin... Come on, we have arrived. - the girl opened her eyes looking at me with some difficulty - This island is beautiful, I'm...

-Speechless? - Kihyun completed and I just nodded - That's because you haven't seen it in the morning, it's already quite dark here. - the illumination around the house left everything with a romantic air, it was impressive, I was literally speechless.

I got up carefully, helping my sister who remained totally sleepy. Carefully I guided her out of the boat and paid the young man.

-I'm sorry, but you gave me too much money...

-Oh yes, can you wait a bit, please? I think my friend is going back with you. - the young man nodded.

My feet sank into the beach's thin sand. I practically carried Yeojin to the front door, and with my index finger rang the doorbell more than five times. Jungeun's voice made itself present behind the door, which was opened abruptly.

-Jinsoul. – Jungeun hugged me as soon as she saw me.

-Yves, how is she? Is she okay? Did she eat something?

-Hey, calm down, she's lying in bed, she must be sleeping, and no, she didn't eat anything.

She has to be joking, she drank so much and didn't eat anything. I have to fix that. Jungeun greeted Yeojin and waved to Kihyun.

-Come in. - she pulled me by the arm, dragging us inside.

Upon entering my jaw dropped, the simplicity that the house showed to have on the outside, didn't compare to the inside, everything was much more luxurious, the furniture was perfectly distributed across the environment, but everything very cozy.

-Oh my God, your little sister is sleeping standing, poor thing, take her to one of the guest rooms. Make yourself at home.

I didn't say anything, I just watched Jungeun and a sleepy Yeojin disappear from my line of sight. I had barely realized how much my body was tired. I can say that today was one of the most busy days of my life. I allowed myself to look around the house, and then approached a large fireplace where there was some picture frames, most of them were of Chaewon on the island. One of them caught my attention, where along with the two children there was a very beautiful woman, it was definitely Yves's mother. I grabbed the picture to observe it in more detail. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, so I put the picture frame back on its place. I looked back and it was Jungeun, Kihyun was still outside, waiting for her. She didn't know it yet, but she was going back to the city. All I wanted was to keep Yves company, make her something to eat and sleep with her. Take care of her and make sure that she would be fine. But I couldn't do that with Jungeun here, she would suspect something.

-Jungeun, I just left Hyunjin's house. - Jungeun widened her eyes, looking very sad.

-Today would be our reconciliation day. - she said sadly.

-Oh! Why don't you go see her?! I mean, Yeojin and I will stay as long as Yves wants, and I can take care of her.

-I don't know, I promised that I would stay here with her.

Please, Jungeun, don't be difficult, please, leave me alone with Yves.

-Look, you are always with her and she knows that, Jungeun. Go get your woman. And by the way, I didn't even know that you two were fighting.

Jungeun laughed awkwardly. The woman stood for a while looking at me as if she was having an internal battle. I grabbed her hand and caressed it, Jungeun blinked a few times as if she was coming out of a trance.

-Do you promise to take care of her and apologize a lot for me? - the way Jungeun spoke, the way she cares about Yves was as if she was the most precious thing in the world for her.

Maybe she was, now Hyunjin was also included in it. It’s wonderful to see that Yves has someone who cares so much about her. Jungeun, although not blood related, was practically Yves's only family. The woman looked at me waiting for the answer, so I just nodded, receiving a tight hug in return. I was determined to take care of Yves again. And even though I've decided to stop our madness, I already knew where all of this would end up, and you know what? I really didn't care.

-I’II explain everything to her and apologize to Yves for you. - I said laughing and she accompanied me.

-You are right, I'll talk to her later. Hyunjin needs me now. - I smiled more excitedly than necessary- Yves needs cuddles and now that you two will be practically alone, you can do that better than me.

WHAT? WHAT DID SHE MEAN BY THAT?

-I left so hastily that I didn't even have time to bring clothes, well, I'm going now. - she hugged me and left the house.

I was paralyzed, I couldn't say anything, just think about what Jungeun had just said.

The house had four bedrooms, and I quickly stopped by the room where Yeojin was, she was asleep in a deep sleep. I was still worried about her, I just kissed her on her forehead and left in search of the room where Yves was. I didn't take long to find it, it was the only closed door besides the room where Yeojin was. Carefully I opened the door, entering the room. Yves was curled up in bed, sleeping like an angel. A broad smile formed on my face. Yves didn't know, but behind all that armor there was a sensitive Yves. I decided not to bother her. So I went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, and soon I was putting the soup in the tray to bring to her. I climbed the stairs slowly, stopping at the door and opening it with care.

I approached the huge bed where Yves still was sleeping peacefully, wearing only a striped white blouse. I put the tray on the nightstand beside the bed, sitting next to the brunette who had her face turned to me. Her face was a little swollen, indicating that she had been crying a lot. My heart lurched at the thought of a fragile Yves. NO, DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT, JINSOUL. I took a deep breath and rested my hand on her hair, stroking it lightly.

-Yves. - I whispered - Yves? Wake up. - slowly Yves's eyes opened -Good, wake up, it's me.

-Jinsoul? - she asked sweetly and I smiled nodding my head - What are you doing here? - her voice was slurred, maybe she was still drunk.

God, how much alcohol did this woman ingest?

-I heard that you needed a friendly shoulder. - I said without stopping stroking her hair.

-Jungeun is here, you didn't need to come. - her voice tone sounded more like an "I'm sorry for bothering you again" rather than rudeness.

-I know, but I wanted to come here and take care of you, Yves. - I bent down and kissed her forehead.

-I like when you call my name.-Her eyes were almost closing

\- Hey, wake up, don't sleep, I made you some soup. – already with her eyes closed, she grimaced and murmured something inaudible - Come on, get up, slowly.

The brunette protesting with grimaces got up slowly, leaning her back on the headboard. Yes, she was still drunk. I decided then not to hold any conversation with her and only feed her, but it was hard, very hard.

-Yves, please, you are not a child anymore. - she was refusing to open her mouth so that I could get her to eat - One more, please. - I said, and then she opened her mouth with her eyes closed.

She was about to fall asleep again, so I decided to stop, she had already eaten a little, better than nothing. I put the tray back on the nightstand and helped her lie down, immediately the brunette fell asleep. I covered her, because it was very cold, then I grabbed the tray to take it to the kitchen. It was then that I saw that Yeojin watching TV.

-Yeojin. - I called her as I sat beside her - is everything alright? I thought you were asleep.

-Yes. I guess I couldn't sleep anymore. Is Yves asleep? - I nodded my head.

-Yeojin, what happened today at home? Did you and Jackson fight? - I felt the girl get uncomfortable and that was worrying me.

-N... No, I just got scared of the movie. - she smiled weakly.

-Why didn't you tell him that you are scared of movies like that?

-Unnie, I think I'm going to try to sleep, I want to see Yves tomorrow morning, can I go to sleep? - I stayed looking at her features for a while and she was still scared.

-Alright, you can, do you want me to sleep with you?

-No, you can stay taking care of Yves.

-Okay. - she approached me and kissed my cheek, to then leave.

Since when someone who gets so terrified of a horror movie, is able and prefers to sleep alone? There was something fishy about this story and I would find out.

After several hours awake waiting to see if Yves would wake up needing something, I decided to go to bed. Maybe I should sleep with Yeojin, but something pulled me to Yves. I wish I could stay with her, sleep with her, feel her scent and her tranquility, I needed to know that she would be fine, and so I did. I took a quick shower, putting on only panties and a loose shirt. I crawled under the covers, my arms wrapped around Yves's waist, who didn't even move with my touch. It didn't take much for me to fall into a deep sleep.


	21. Make Love To Me

**POV Yves**

I woke up cussing for being awake, I wanted to never wake up, GOD, every part of my body ached, my head seemed to be a mile a minute, it throbbed in a short time of two seconds. I began to remember all the things that happened yesterday and I was grateful for being here, so far away from everything and everyone. But I remember seeing Jinsoul here. I opened my eyes so fast that my head throbbed, but I didn't care, I looked to the other side of the bed and nothing, no one. God, how I wanted the beauty here with me today, it would be so good to have her care. You are turning into a spoiled sissy, Yves. If my head wasn't hurting so much I would be able to laugh at my own thoughts.

I moved to the left and then to the right, I was practically rehearsing to get out of bed, Jungeun was probably rehearsing her lecture for me as well. I got up and went to the bathroom to do my morning hygiene, to then get changed. Jungeun had left painkillers on the nightstand, I thanked mentally.

Descending the stairs, I felt the good smell coming from the kitchen, my stomach growled, begging for food. I remember that in the dream with Jinsoul, she took care of me and fed me soup.

-Yves? - the shrill voice echoed through the environment, scaring me and making my head throb.

-Yeojin, lower your voice. - the familiar voice said.

Jinsoul was in the kitchen and Yeojin came towards me, it was inevitable not to smile.

-Hey, little one, what are you doing here? Are you alright? Do you need something? - I asked giving Yeojin a bear hug.

-As far as I know, you are the one who needs care. - Jinsoul said and smiled embarrassed.

-I'm sorry.

-Unnie said that you were in a bad place just like that day when we were at the cemetery and that we were going to take care of you. - I smiled at the girl and approached Jinsoul who was in the kitchen.

Yeojin turned her attention back to the tv show that she was watching.

-This looks like those melodramatic movies, romantic comedy style. - I said as I got close enough to Jinsoul to deposit a kiss on her cheek.

-How are you feeling? - Jinsoul asked as she picked up the pancakes that were on a platter, walking past me to put them on the table.

-I think something ran over me. - I laughed awkwardly and she shook her head - I thought that you being here was a dream.

-And did you want it to be? - the brunette put the juice jar on the table and turned to face me.

-No, actually I was hoping for it to be true. - I said and a smile blossomed on Jinsoul's lips. An almost awkward silence began to hover, but I broke it. -Jungeun, where is she?

-Oh yes, Jungeun went home to see Hyunjin. When I was about to open my mouth to protest, she continued.

-And you will not fight with her because it was I who insisted for her to go. - I started laughing and Jinsoul accompanied me - Come, you need to feed, because yesterday I couldn't do it properly.

-I'm sorry. - I asked embarrassed.

-It's okay, Yves. Yeojin, come eat breakfast. - the girl got up from the couch and joined us - I hope you don't mind that I came.

-N...No, no. - I cleared my throat - Jinsoul, it's okay. - I said smiling and grabbing her hand, but she discreetly broke the contact.

After eating breakfast, Yeojin asked permission to stay in her room because she wasn't feeling very well, I found it odd because the girl was always so cheerful and electric.

-Jinsoul, what's wrong with her?

-I don't know, she's like this since yesterday. - Jinsoul sighed tiredly - I went to Hyunjin's house and left her at home with Jackson and...

-WITH JACKSON? ALONE? SHIT.

-Yes, why are you so altered? - she asked innocently.

-I don't like him. - I got up irritated. How could Jinsoul be so blind to the point of not seeing that her sister didn't like him too? -Are you stupid or what? Haven't you ever noticed that she doesn't like him?

-Don't talk to me in that tone, Yves. - Jinsoul got up and came to me -She's practically a kid and kids don't have to want anything.

-You never asked her why she doesn't like him, right? - I shook my head. Jinsoul blinked her eyes rapidly and opened her mouth several times, but didn't say anything.

-Never mind, forget it. - I approached her and hugged her.

-I'm a terrible sister. - Jinsoul said with a choked voice against my chest.

-Shhh, it's okay, you can still talk to her. - I said stroking her hair, but the obvious was that I would talk to Yeojin.

For so long I've been having my suspicions and she would have to tell me everything.

-I don't even worry about what my sister thinks, Yves. - the brunette said as she pulled away from me.

-Look, it's okay. - I put my hands on her face - She's fine. - Jinsoul breathed heavily - Okay? - she nodded.

-Okay. - she gave me a weak smile and walked away - I can't imagine Jackson being mean to her. - she said and sat on the couch.

-He probably didn't do anything. - I lied to leave her tranquil.

Jinsoul was thoughtful, and in a few minutes the silence made itself present until I cut it.

-I want to show you two the island.

-What about your hangover? - she asked laughing.

-That's why we are going to stay a little bit in the swimming pool doing nothing, and as soon as I feel better we'll explore the island. - Jinsoul just nodded.

I approached the brunette and felt my heart jolt.

-I was so happy to wake up and see that it wasn't a dream. - the brunette smiled sweetly, putting her tongue between her teeth, which made my heart race even more.

-You should've seen your tantrum to eat, Yves. - she said laughing and I accompanied her.

-Okay, let's not talk about that, did you bring a bathing suit?

-Well, I thought I was going to stay all day in bed taking care of you, so I didn't bring anything. – I inched closer to her, sitting next to her on the couch, and it was possible to feel her breath hit my face.

-In bed? - she nodded -You thought about being all day in bed with me? - I wrapped my arms around her waist and the smile disappeared from Jinsoul's face.

-Don't confuse things, Yves, I came here as a friend. - I rolled my eyes and she huffed -You went to my apartment and kissed me, I reciprocated it, but don't think that it was the right thing to do, I don't want to have to tell you all that again. - I let go of Jinsoul's waist and stared at her.

-I have some bathing suits here, come, I'll show them to you. - I said seriously and left towards the room, and she followed me.

We were already for a good while in the pool, I mean, Jinsoul and Yeojin, I just kept an eye on the two, lying on a lounge chair. The two were entertained with each other. Jinsoul had the most delightful laugh in the world.

-Yves, take my annoying sister out of here, I got tired of her. - Yeojin said breathlessly and Jinsoul laughed uncontrollably.

-Are... Are you better? - Jinsoul asked, trying to control the laughter.

-I am and I'm going in there. - I got up taking off my sarong.

-Yves, can I go in and eat something? -Yeojin, you just ate. - Jinsoul rebuked her.

-Great idea, Yeojin. And while you're at it, please make some sandwiches for the trip, we are going to explore the island after. - the girl nodded and left the pool, and I got in.

Jinsoul was watching me apprehensively.

-Don't look at me like that, Yves.

-Like that how? - I asked swimming closer to her, so close that I cornered her, with no way out.

-I don't know, you look at me differently. - she said laughing.

-Come on, Jinsoul, let's call a truce. - I put my hand on her neck and started a massage - I miss your kiss, your scent, your body.

-I miss it too. - she said with a weak smile.

-Well, we have this island to ourselves, let's enjoy, soon you'll go back to your little fiance's arms and I won't intrude. - I said and leaned in to kiss her, but Jinsoul put her finger in my mouth, stopping me.

-Why, Yves?

-Why what? - I asked without understanding.

-Why do you want to be with me?

-Because you are good at what you do, Jinsoul. - I smiled mischievously.

-Aren't you afraid to fall in love with me? That type of question was kind of funny.

-No, I don't run that risk, but if you are afraid to fall in love with me, it's better to not even try. - I backed away a little and some water waves made Jinsoul's light body swing.

She looked so beautiful, without makeup, wet hair and rosy lips.

-I'm going to help Yeojin. - she said and swam past me, going towards the little ladder to get out of the pool.

**POV Jinsoul**

I didn't understand Yves, I don't know how she can't feel threatened by my presence, I mean, no one is immune to falling in love, she wasn't.

I went to the kitchen and Yeojin was finishing making the small sandwiches.

-Jinsoul, do you mind if I don't go on this trip?

-What? Why, Yeojin? -I'm a little tired, we played a lot, water tires me. - she said with a weak smile.

-Alright, but we'll talk later, okay? - she just nodded.

I put the sandwiches and juices inside a basket and went outside after Yves. The brunette today had the most beautiful eye color I've ever seen. Yves was almost carved of how perfect she was. She was wearing a black bikini that stood out in her tanned skin.

-Shall we go now? - I asked approaching her.

-Where is Yeojin? -She said that she's tired and went to lie down. - Yves looked at me a little worried, but nodded and waited for me to get dressed.

We were walking for a few long minutes and exploring the woods that were there. I confess that couldn't stand walking anymore.

-Yves, are you sure that we aren't walking in circles? - I asked like a spoiled girl, but I was already hearing the sound of water.

-Don't be lazy, deputy Jung, we're almost there.

And indeed we were, Yves held my hand when we arrived to the place. God, it was a beautiful waterfall, everything was so beautiful. There were huge rocks, I felt like the smallest of beings, but also the most alive.

-Do you like it? - she asked smiling.

-It's beautiful, Yves. - I smiled back - The water is so crystal clear. - I said approaching the water and putting my feet in it, cringing right away -And cold too. - I said and Yves started laughing.

-You can go in if you want, I just wanted to show this to you. - she said almost as a whisper - I'm going to sit here, if you want you can go explore.

And I went, around there was only a dense forest, but I knew that the way back wouldn't be a problem. The smell of water, fresh soil and flowers was mesmerizing.

-Yves, let's go in for a little? - I called Yves, but she was putting something hastily inside her backpack, I approached to see what it was, but lost balance. Luckily, there were a lot of rocks and I could hold myself on to one.

-What do you have there?

-It's nothing. - she closed the backpack - I'm coming. I have to hold you, otherwise, clumsy as you are, you might kill yourself in less than ten minutes. - she said laughing and came towards me.

-You want to go in? - I just nodded, and Yves, from behind me, held my waist and guided me so that I could get into the water safely.

After a lot of jokes and teasing from Yves, we decided to sit down and eat the sandwiches that Yeojin had prepared. Spending this time with Yves made me forget everything, I didn't even remember my name.

-Yeojin is good with sandwiches. - she said laughing.

-I taught her. - I bragged proudly, and yes, I made delicious sandwiches.

-My mom used to make very tasty sandwiches as well.

-Yves, tell me more about your mother or about you. - I asked apprehensively, but I asked.

I wanted to know more about her, to go deeper in her life. Being with Yves was like stepping into the unknown, it was a nice unknown, that makes you shiver. It was like being in heaven, but in the dark sky, those where you can't see the clouds, but you know they are there, so you take a step forward without knowing what will come. Yves was my dark paradise.

-What do you want to know, Miss Jung? - she joked.

-Jackson, what he said in my house, it left you quite shaken.

-He was talking about my case, Jinsoul. - she smiled sadly. I suspected. What an idiot, as if it's not enough to be in these ridiculous cases, he still has to torture people?! -So, it was basically that, my father hospitalized my mother in a sanatorium and I always fought him because I wanted my mother with me. - she sighed tiredly and I ran my hand on her back to comfort her.

-Yves...

-It's okay, Jinsoul, I won't cry, don't worry. - I removed my hand from her warm skin - And then I started getting more rebellious, have you heard that money buys everything? - I just nodded - Look around, all of this is mine, money really buys everything. With my mother hospitalized and Chaewon and I underage, my father was the one who took care of the family money, and since he couldn't handle my "rebellion' and for his "peace of mind", he paid the psychologist I frequented for false reports .

-I'm so sorry, Yves. - she laughed humorlessly.

-So, with those false reports he managed to hospitalize me as well. I ran away from those places several times, but my mother died and I no longer had a reason to fight, not even to live, so he left me alone when I left home. He started to pretend that I no longer existed for him.

-That's a monstrosity, Yves.

I was in shock, how can a father do that to his own daughter?

-That's what Jackson was talking about. - she looked at me, it seemed that she wanted to tell me something, but backed off - it was a message from my father, that if I interfere in the company's business, he'll hospitalize me again.

-Yves, that can't happen, it won't.

How can Jackson be in the middle of this whole mess?

-I have a medical history, Jinsoul. - she laughed, but I didn't see humor in her voice tone - He has power, he has money and he has the best lawyer in Seoul.

-Jackson... – my voice was barely a whisper.

-Yes, Jackson. I'm screwed, if I step out of line I'm in a lot of trouble.

We were in silence for a long time. Yves wasn't crying, she didn't seem angry, she was just tired and I understand why she came to isolate herself in this island. It was understandable. But I wasn't okay with Jackson being involved in Yves's case and the way he spoke to her. A sudden anger towards him was settling in me.

-Let's take one last dive before going back? - she suggested, pulling me from my thoughts.

Yves stood up taking off her tank top and her denim shorts, I stood up repeating the same process as her, standing only in bikini.

-Come, give me your hand. - I looked at Yves with fear because of the mischievous smile on her lips.

-What are you going to do? - I asked approaching the brunette who kept her hand stretched.

I walked carefully because of the slippery rocks. When I reached her, Yves's hands wrapped my body, carrying me on her lap.

-HAHA. - Yves shouted.

The brunette approached the edge of the rock, jumping with me on her lap directly into the water. A high-pitched cry escaped my throat, but was soon silenced by the water.

I came up to the surface already out of breath, my lungs were screaming for attention. I took a deep breath as I swam close to a rock near me, I grabbed it and looked around, not finding Yves.

-YVESSS, YOU IDIOT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! - I yelled, but no sign of the brunette, a chill ran through my body.

What the fuck, where is she?

-YVES?

Desperation hit my body, she could only be joking. I dived in again, I kept swimming underneath as much as I could. I came up to the surface again, this time near the waterfall, my breath was altered due to the shortness of breath and nervousness. My eyes roamed everywhere.

-YVEEESSS, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHOW UP.

-BOOOO...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. - I screamed.

I felt her arms close around my body, pulling me into the waterfall. My heart raced because of the scare and even more when the cold water dropped on my head. I started to struggle, which only made it worse, her arms closed even more around my body. I closed my eyes, squeezing them, when I felt my back come into contact with the solid rock.

-Shhh, don't overreact. - I opened my eyes when I heard Yves's voice.

-YOU BITCH! - I closed my hands into fists and started hitting her shoulder - DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU SCARED ME? - her laughter echoed as she tried to dodge my punches - I WAS WORRIED!

-I'm sorry. Ouch, that hurt - she grumbled, but I didn't even care, I continued to hit her -THE HELL, JINSOUL.

Yves held my wrists, pinning them above my head against the rock.

-Your punches hurt, you know?

-I don't care. Now let me go or…

-Or what?

Yves's eyes were no longer focused on mine, they went down straight to my mouth and mine towards her against my will, making me salivate just by imagining the taste she had. I missed those rosy and fleshy lips.

-Say it, Jinsoul. - Yves inched her face closer to mine, she began to brush her lips on my ear - Say that you are going to moan in my ear. -Yves sucked my earlobe, my eyes closed automatically.

A shiver ran through my body going straight to my crotch, I felt a pang. Yves's hands freed my wrists and gently went down my arms to my waist, where she squeezed hard.

-Yves... - I moaned involuntarily, the brunette's lips trailed until finding my mouth, the tip of her tongue circled my lips.

-Y... Yves, no, no. - my eyes opened, I needed to fight against the thirst that I felt for Yves. I brought my hand to her shoulder, trying to push her away from me. -I... I can't…

-Shhh. - Yves pressed me harder against herself - My island, my rules. - Yves's voice came out so hoarse that it made me moan again.

Her breathing accompanied by a nasal laugh indicated that Yves realized that I was already completely surrendered to her. Even though was fighting against it, I wanted it, I needed it.

-Tell me that you don't want it. - Yves's eyes opened, the brunette leaned her forehead against mine and then leaned her soft lips against mine - Tell me, and I'll stop right now.

SHIT! Yves was good, she knew what to do, she knows my weaknesses and she knows how much I need her right now.

She didn't have to say anything else, who was I trying to fool? I wanted her as much as she wanted me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her fiercely, immediately asking for passage with my tongue, and Yves gave in. We were always breathless, but I didn't care. Yves's hands released my waist, and the brunette slid her hands to my ass where she squeezed with want, making a moan escape my mouth, but due to the kiss it was muffled. The strong water was falling down on us and it made things even more delightful. Yves was cold, she was so delicious and I could only think about that chilled mouth sucking me. Yves ended the kiss by sucking my lower lip.

-Fuck, Deputy. - she moaned when my lips slid directly to her pulse point, sucking it with want.

Yves's hands squeezed my ass harder to then slide down to my thighs, where she squeezed and massaged.

-So hot, I wanted so badly to have you.

-At the moment you can have everything. - I sealed our lips and she smiled.

My hands slid from her shoulders, going towards her neck, where my fingers got lost in her wet hair. We initiated another kiss, only calmer, unhurried, just for old times' sake. Yves's right knee gradually spread my legs and moved to fit between them. I pulled her hair making her head arch back, separating our lips, my tongue went to her neck and then to her mouth again, leaving a wet trail, and with my teeth captured her lower lip, biting it and sucking it. Yves moaned in satisfaction, her knee between my legs pressed my pussy, making it throb.

-Hmm.

Yves further spread my legs, fitting her body between them. My breath was already unregulated, even inside the water my body was boiling. Her hand gripped my right thigh firmly, lifting it up to her waist. Carefully I tried to steady myself, I needed her inside me urgently.

-I want to see how wet you are. I looked at Yves, her eyes had changed color. God, how I loved that. -It's already late, I'm going to fuck you real quick.

Yves's right hand went to my sex, making my heartbeat increase. My hands went down to the brunette's breasts and I snaked my hand inside her bikini, reaching her completely hard nipple and squeezing it.

-OOOH, JINSOUL. - Yves moaned so loud that it echoed through the kind of grotto behind the waterfall where we were.

I inched my mouth closer to her ear where I ran my tongue on her earlobe. Yves snaked her hand inside my bikini.

-Shit. - I moaned when I felt her finger coming into contact with my bundle of nerves, she began to make circular movements on my clit.

-Ye... Yeah, Y... Yves, faster.

Yves immediately answered my request, stimulating it faster. I began to move along with Yves's fingers, my pussy begged for more contact at each rock of my hips. With my hand still on her breast, I brought it out of the bikini, leaving her rosy and hard nipple exposed. I didn't even wait a minute, I brought my mouth to it and with the tip of my tongue circled it. I looked at Yves, the brunette bit her lip containing a moan.

-Oh my God, Yves...

Without giving me time to complete the word, Yves penetrated me with two fingers. A feeling of being completely filled invaded me, making my whole body tremble. My eyes watered due to the so unexpected contact. I mouthed her nipple containing the moan and sucked it hard.

-Fuck, Jinsoul. - the brunette moaned with her fingers completely still inside me, I needed more, I began to rock my hips demanding more contact.

-Fuck, you are so tight. - Yves's fingers began to move inside me in a slow and torturous back and forth.

-Shut your damn mouth and fuck me, Yves.

That being said, the brunette's eyes opened, burning with rage and arousal. I didn't need to say anything else for her to increase the speed of her thrusts.

-Yeah, Yvesss.

I brought my mouth to the brunette's, brushing my lips on hers, my forehead pressed on hers, our eyes were in an inexplicable connection, it was as if I was inside a vast green forest. Yves thrusted deeper every time, hitting every time my most sensitive spot, I couldn't handle it for much longer. The brunette's mouth went down to my neck, breaking our eye contact, my eyes closed when she bit my neck. My pussy throbbed more and more with every thrust.

-Cum for me. - Yves said with her mouth mistreating my skin - Cum! In my fingers. - the brunette removed her fingers from inside me.

-What the fu... - I couldn't complete the sentence, it was cut off by a loud moan as soon as Yves penetrated me again, but this time with three fingers, increasing even more the contact.

I can't handle this for... for much longer. - my voice came out choked.

-Don't hold back, baby.

Oh my God, my womb contracted, the walls of my pussy began to close, facilitating my orgasm. Yves began to stimulate my bundle of nerves.

-I... I'm gon... gonna cumm. - I warned feeling the climax arriving hard.

Yves began to increase the speed of her thrusts, my fingers dug into the flesh of her back. It took three more thrusts for the orgasm to hit me hard and my body to start convulsing.

-YVEESS. - I moaned loudly as I came, the brunette kept the thrusts until my body softened in her arms.

Gradually, Yves stopped, she removed the hand that was holding my thigh against her waist and lowered my leg slowly. Our breaths were uncontrolled. The brunette laid her head on my shoulder and I hugged her, bringing my hand to her hair, starting a caress. Yves slowly removed her fingers from inside me, making me groan softly with the break of contact. I could live with her inside me, I wouldn't mind.

**POV Yves**

My body was limp, my legs wobbly because of the orgasm I reached along with Jinsoul. She was the only one able to make me reach an orgasm without contact so easily. When my breathing regulated, I pulled my head from her chest to look at her.

-You are so beautiful. - I whispered softly.

The brunette looked at me with her brown eyes, they were shining. A shy smile formed on her lips, making me laugh.

-Don't be shy, I'm just telling the truth.

-Thank you, Yves. - the brunette whispered close to my lips, initiating a slow and delicious kiss, my hands embraced her waist, pressing her to me, we only ended the kiss due to shortness of breath.

-We better stop before we start a second round. - the Deputy said laughing.

-I wouldn't mind. - Jinsoul slapped my shoulder, laughing along with me.

-Stop being naughty, Yves. Come on, let's go, its already getting dark. - I released Jinsoul and she got up, and I did the same - Yeojin must be dying of hunger, let’s go. - I just nodded

It was already practically dark when we arrived home, the way back was very quiet with a comfortable silence. The house was gradually coming into our line of sight, already with the lights on.

-Damn, you two took your time. - Yeojin complained as soon as we entered the house.

-No one told you to stay here. - Jinsoul flashed her tongue to girl who looked incredulously at her sister- We swam in a beautiful waterfall.

-AAAAH, really? - the girl looked at us with a sad puppy face.

-Hey, don't make that face, little one. - I approached Yeojin hugging her from the side - Some other day I'll take you there, okay? - Yeojin nodded her head with a beautiful smile, that smile was identical to Jinsoul's.

-Are you feeling better, Yeojin? - Jinsoul asked, drawing our attention, Yeojin just nodded her head again.

-Great, I'll prepare something for us to eat, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. - Jinsoul smiled with her tongue between her teeth in a childish way, I barely noticed when a smile formed on my lips - Now come on, shower time.

-Aaah. Unnie...

-Aaah nothing, hurry up. - Jinsoul approached us and started pushing us - The same goes for you too, Yves.

I rolled my eyes, but decided not to question, I just went up along with Yeojin. I really needed a shower.

Already on the second floor, when Yeojin was going to her room, I decided to do something that I should've done a long time ago.

-Yeojin? - I called the girl who turned around - Can you come here for a second? I want to talk to you. - she just nodded and came to my bedroom in silence.

I closed the door so that Jinsoul couldn't hear in anyway.

-Have a seat here. - I said patting the bed beside me, and she sat down.

-Yeojin, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer me only with “yes" or "no", okay? - she nodded, but she had a curious look in her eyes.

-Yeojin, do you trust me?

-Yes, Yves.

Great.

-Yesterday when Jinsoul left you alone, did Jackson do or say something that you didn't like?

-Yves, I don't want to talk...

-Just yes or no, Yeojin. - I was firm.

-I'm not going to answer...

-You said you trusted me. I decided to appeal to sentimentality. Yeojin was silent for a long time, staring at a random spot in the room.

-Whatever you tell me, Jinsoul won't know, this is just between you and me, because we are a duo. - I said holding her chin, making her look at me - I'm going to ask again, okay? - she nodded.

-Did Jackson say something or do something that you didn't like?

-Yes.

She said yes and my heart lurched, my hands balled into fists, I could feel my blood boiling through my veins. I got up from the bed and started to walk from one side to the other, under Yeojin's stunned gaze. My next question would define everything. I was afraid, I confess.

-Yeojin, did he touch you in some way that you didn't like? - I squatted in front of her, closing my eyes tightly, my heart felt like it would jump out of my chest.

Memories of Yeojin and Jackson in that restaurant came with full force into my head.

-No. - her voice wasn't more than a whisper.

-Is that the truth? - she just nodded - Do you want to tell me what happened?

-He didn't do anything to me, but can you please ask Jinsoul to not leave me with him anymore? I don't like him.

I don't know, but I felt that she was telling the truth and a wave of relief ran through my body. I hugged the girl without even knowing if she wanted to be hugged.

-Don't worry, sweetie, you won't ever stay alone with him again. - I said releasing her, who now had a smile on her lips.

-Thank you for being honest, now you can go take a shower, before the Deputy arrests us and leaves us without dinner. - Yeojin and I laughed, and she left the room soon after.

Maybe it was just a younger sister tantrum, jealousy most likely, but since I know that Jackson is bad news, I would keep an eye out. If he steps out of line, I will know.

\----

Dinner was pretty tranquil, we were all hungry. Yeojin told us about how she wasn't eager to go back to the boarding school, and I could understand her very well. I would talk to Jinsoul about that, it doesn't seem right to leave a girl locked in a school for so long.

Now we were watching something that was on TV, I on one couch and Jinsoul on another with Yeojin lying in her lap, already dozing.

-Yeojin - Jinsoul called her, drawing her attention - Go to bed, we are leaving tomorrow morning. - the girl nodded, getting up and coming towards me to give me a goodnight kiss, to then kiss her sister on the cheek.

As soon as Yeojin climbed the stairs, I got up and threw myself on the couch where Jinsoul was.

-I talked to her. - I said laying on her lap -With Yeojin about Jackson. - Jinsoul widened her eyes and began to stroke my hair - Nothing happened, she just doesn't like him. - Jinsoul breathed in relief.

-Did you believe her? - she asked apprehensively.

-Yes, don't worry.

Obviously I wouldn't tell her about my suspicions, I'll just keep an eye out. If something is actually happening, I wanted to be the first to know, for obvious reasons. I got up and inched closer to Jinsoul.

-Since this is our last night here, we can enjoy it a little more, what do you think? - I said to then steal a peck from her.

-Yeojin might see, Yves.

-Let's go to the bedroom, no one will see there.

I opened the bedroom door with Jinsoul glued to my neck, once I closed the door, I ran my hands down her back and turned her, pinning her against the door to then take her lips. A hot and engaging kiss. Jinsoul had her hands deep in my hair. I ran my hands down her thighs and lifted her, causing her to wrap her legs around my waist, and then pinned her against the door again.

-Oh! Yves. - she moaned breaking the kiss, but I was sure that she moaned in pain.

-I'm sorry. - I smiled awkwardly, but she laughed and sucked my lower lip.

Holding Jinsoul, I walked to the bed and placed her down carefully on the edge, the brunette had her legs spread and her eyes fixed on me, her lips were red and swollen. She looked beautiful. I took off my clothes in an abnormal hurry, to then take off Jinsoul's shirt and bra. She just watched everything. Having her eyes watching my every move was exciting. I knelt down and unbuttoned her denim shorts, throwing them in some corner, and then I laced my fingers on the sides of her panties. 

-Yves, Yves. - Jinsoul drew my attention.

-What is it? You don't want to do this? - I removed my hands from her hips and supported them on the mattress.

-No!

-No? What the hell.

-No! It's not that. - she sighed - You are too hasty.

-I'm sorry, do you want me to go slow?

-YVES! - she exclaimed - Let me talk. I was scared as I waited for her to continue. -Yves... Make love to me?

I was in silence for a few seconds, trying to assimilate everything, that request was like taking a punch in the stomach.

I looked into Jinsoul's eyes and she had expectations in them, so beautiful. I don't know if I could answer all those expectations, but I could try, couldn't l? After all, making love is almost the same as having sex, but with more feelings, it’s not very hard to have feelings for Jinsoul.

I woke up from my reveries and her eyes were now dull, sad maybe. I didn't say anything, still kneeling on the edge of the bed, I leaned over and sealed our lips. I started a calm kiss, that would be my answer. We could hardly kiss, Jinsoul smiled between the kiss. That smile left me weak. Knowing that I am the reason for her smile made me feel good, made me feel alive.

The brunette lay back and I straddled her without breaking the kiss. I was naked and she was half-naked. Jinsoul began distributing wet kisses on my neck. I ran my hands under her body and held her firmly, sliding her up on the bed. I bent down and removed her clothes completely. I sat on her hips and Jinsoul's hot eyes were on me, my already wet pussy came into contact with her stomach and Jinsoul had her nails digging into my hips. The brunette arched back and began to move me on her stomach, and I started helping her, rocking my hips more and more.

-Jinsoul. - I moaned her name, then the brunette looked at me and sped up a little more, I'm sure that there will be marks of her nails digging into my flesh.

When I was starting to get out of breath, Jinsoul got up, causing me to be sitting facing her, on top of her legs, with mine around her hips.

Her eyes burned me, undressed me, I was almost embarrassed, and when I was going to protest, she took my lips, initiating a calm kiss, but fiery. It was a wet and hot kiss. Jinsoul moved her tongue almost in slow motion, torturing me, making me want more.

-Yves. - I looked into her eyes and she smiled, I had never seen her eyes so happy.

-Feel this. - Jinsoul put my hand on her chest and I could feel her heart, it was completely wild, it was inevitable not to smile, I caused that in her, that excitement, that thrill.

-I can guarantee you that mine is not much different, Deputy Jung. - I said smiling to then seal our lips.

I laid her back again gently and began to distribute kisses all over her body, I started on her neck, going down her breasts, without mischievousness, only affection. I kissed her stomach, thighs and finally reached where she most craved me. Jinsoul's inviting pussy was different, it looked even more attractive. I kissed her slick folds and saw the liquid trickle down, the scent it exuded, God, it was so delicious and feminine. I ran my tongue along the full extent of her sex and Jinsoul arched her back. She spread her legs more for me, surrendering herself with all her heart and soul. I started to circle her clit, the silence in the room was being gradually disrupted by the moans that the brunette let out. I stayed for a while sucking, licking, biting and kissing her sex, her bundle of nerves was completely swollen and Jinsoul was already sweating. The brunette's skin glistened because of the sweat, her breasts were so slick, which made them even more inviting.

I crawled over her, sliding my body up Jinsoul's, reaching her right breast. I looked at her and her eyes were in a dark brown tone, they glittered with lust and expectation. Slowly I sucked her nipple, circling it with my tongue until leaving it sensitive, and then turned to the other and did the same. Jinsoul wouldn't stop moaning. I massaged the other breast as I finished sucking the other one. I was giving small bites and I swear that the brunette went to another dimension with this act. I pulled my mouth from her breast and moved up a little to kiss her red lips. Kissing her was so good, her kiss was like a drug, that at every day, at every moment, I wanted more, I needed more. I slid my hand to the middle of her legs and Jinsoul automatically squeezed them, trapping my hand against her intimacy.

-Jinsoul. - I called her after ending the kiss, she took about 5 seconds to open her eyes and look at me, she was so beautiful, so mine.

-Spread your legs.

Jinsoul squeezed her legs tighter, causing my hand to press more in her sex.

-Spread them more, baby. - I whispered in her ear and I felt her soften in my arms, she was groggy.

I began to stroke her soaked pussy and Jinsoul moaned relentlessly in my ear, letting out puffs of hot air against my skin. The brunette scratched my back as I sped up my superficial movements. She was so wet, and knowing that it was for me and only me, made my sex throb.

-Jinsoul, look at me. - I asked and the brunette stared at me.

I entered two of my fingers inside her slowly and carefully, and her expression changed, her mouth made a perfect "O". I began to move slowly and she fidgeted impatiently. I kissed all over her neck and began to suck her pulse point. I sped the thrusts and Jinsoul timidly rocked her hips, helping me.

-Yvesss. - she moaned louder when I entered my third finger.

Jinsoul was tight, so I would have to go slowly, she was sensitive too. Everything now was more intense, she moaned louder and I pumped in and out of her deeper every time.

-Aahhh, Yves. - Jinsoul panted and I sped up, feeling the walls of her pussy close around my fingers.

-I... I'm gonna cum. - she warned before her sex opened and closed tirelessly around my fingers.

I didn't stop thrusting, it was so delicious to feel her sex gushing her cum in my fingers as it closed, it throbbed so deliciously.

Gradually Jinsoul's body softened and relaxed on the mattress. I removed carefully and slowly my fingers from inside her, she had her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face. Slowly I let my body land on top of Jinsoul's sweaty and exhausted body.

**POV Jinsoul**

Yves turned and I rested my head on her chest, listening to her breathing gradually regulating along with mine.

For a second I thought she had fallen asleep until I felt her hand begin to stroke my hair, she pulled to the side the strands of hair that insisted on falling. It was so nice to stay that way with her that I didn't want to ever stop.

-Come here. - she asked and I thought about protesting, but thought better.

I moved on top of her and laid my head on her shoulder, sinking my face in her neck. Her hand began to play with my fingers, time or another she intertwined our hands and the silence was present. I didn't notice, but I had a smile on my lips.

-Jinsoul... - she called me and I made a nasal sound for her to continue -About your relationship with Jackson...

She pulled back a little, trying to meet my eyes and I did the same, our bodies parted and I almost groaned in frustration with the absence of her warmth.

-Is there any possibility of the wedding not happening?

-What do you mean, Yves? - I asked and she seemed to get nervous, she sat on the bed and covered herself with a sheet.

-I don't know, Jinsoul, he doesn't seem to be a good guy. - she said scratching her head.

-Why are you telling me this? - I arched an eyebrow and got up from the bed, reaching for the robe that was there and putting it on.

-I don't know, I just don't like him very much.

-But that's not your decision, it's not you who has to like.

-Alright, I just want you to think about it, okay?

There was nothing to think about that, but I nodded. Was Yves somehow having some feelings for me? I won't deny that I was starting to create expectations about her. I can't, I know, but I was and having asked her to make love to me today was a mistake that won't happen again. It was the best night of my life, but it can't change anything.

I crawled back onto bed and Yves was still sitting, I sealed our lips smiling and she had a weird cute pout on her lips that I didn't understand.

-I'm going to take a shower. - she nodded her head and threw her body back, lying on the bed again.

\----

I was lying on the bed trying to check the text messages on my phone, but the signal was very bad. Yves stepped out of the bathroom with a black robe, I was wearing a pink one and I was wondering who it belonged to. Maybe she brought more women here too. A tingle on the tip of my tongue tormented me, but I wouldn't ask. The brunette was tying it around her waist when she looked at me with an amused smile on her lips.

-What is it, Yves? - I asked to know why she was looking at me so amusedly.

-Chaewon.

-What?

-The robe you are wearing is Chaewon's. - something inside me sighed in relief.

-But I didn't say anything. - I tried to shrug.

-You didn't need to, you women are all alike. - she rolled her eyes and went to her dresser, starting to comb her hair.

-As far as I know, you are also a woman, Yves.

She spoke as if I was some bimbo that she found out there. "All alike'. PLEASE.

-Yes, I am and if I have no patience with myself, imagine with other people's jealousy? I have no patience at all. - Yves said in such a tranquil way as she combed her hair that my urge was to shove that brush down her throat.

-Jealousy? - I laughed ironically - Spare me, Yves, I have more to worry about.

-Like what for example, Jinsoul? - she turned to me and I took a deep breath, she never lost that ego of hers.

-Like for example, going to sleep, because I want to leave tomorrow morning. - I got up from the bed and I was going to stomp past her, when:

-You sleep with me today. - she said firmly, holding my arm. I jerked away from her, which made her release my arm.

-No.

-You are going to sleep away from me because of a nonsense?

-You said that women are all alike, you should know.

-You are not alike, Miss Jung. - she walked over to me and put one hand on my waist, and the other she tangled in my hair, holding tight -You are mine.

I could only be going crazy, but I felt hers. I could be having the worst of delusions, but I also wanted her for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It seems that Jinsoul is starting to have feelings for Yves. But is that enough? Would she come to the point of ending her relationship with Jackson?


	22. Hurricane

**POV Jinsoul**

After those days with Yves and Yeojin on the island, my head felt like a complete disorder, not only my head, I confess, but I couldn't do much, I didn't have many way-outs.

I returned to my work, which by the way was a lot. I had to leave the Polaroid killer a bit to the side, I had new cases, I was informed that while I was with Yves on the island, a completely tortured body had been found, and now I was on my way to the autopsy room. Not to mention that today I would have to be in an investigation regarding the BBC case, one of the biggest drug points of Seoul, and also where one of the leaders would be the suspect of having killed Lucas. Lucas's murder had many holes, we just didn't dig further by request of the family, they didn't want to know the truth, and since everything appeared to be a drug case and because it involved a powerful drug dealer of Seoul, we decided to file the case. I don't know how I can continue in this profession. A lot of the times we have everything, evidence, witnesses and competence, but we can't fulfill our service because everything revolves around the mafia. Lucas's case with that drug dealer was more than an example of this corrupt system, and unfortunately I couldn't do absolutely anything.

But with the BBC case, there's a slim chance of things working out. We have been patient and we've waited, but now it's the time, we have powerful witnesses and strong evidence. Obviously nothing about it would be peaceful, it would be practically an invasion.

I arrived at the autopsy room, opened the door and found Choerry, Heejin and some people from forensics.

-Damn, that's nasty. - Choerry grumbled looking away from the dead body in front of us.

I approached the small table where everyone from forensics did their proper hygiene protocols, and I took a pair of gloves from a small box and put it in my hands, then I walked back to the corpse. Heejin appeared next to me.

-Where was the dead body found?

My eyes observed every little detail, I had the strange habit of analyzing the features of each corpse, and well, this one had a softness on his face that made me a little frustrated, who would die happy?

-Well, he was found by a gravedigger in one of the graves that had been dug. We analyzed the site and we are certain that that wasn't the place of the crime. Do you see his arms? -Heejin asked next to me pointing to his handless arms, I just nodded my head -As you can see he's practically handless, something very heavy hit them, breaking them into pieces. -Heejin pointed to a pot full of some pieces of flesh - The cut on his throat was how he died, the dry blood on the corner of his mouth shows that the victim choked on his own blood before dying.

-We went to the crime scene, there was no trace, not even footprints. -Choerry said looking at the body with certain disgust - Without leaving any trace, that looks like the work of...

-Jungeunac Polaroid. - I completed with my eyes fixed on the body.

-No, it can't be, Deputy. -Heejin said drawing our attention, I turned my eyes away from the body to pay attention to what she had to say.

-Why can't it be, Ms. Jeon? -Heejin adjusted her glasses with the tip of her finger, looking at us.

-Well, even though the visibly tortured victim matches the serial killer we are looking for, he was killed with a deep cut in his throat. - Heejin explained pointing to the cut in the victim's throat before turning around and going to a small table.

I approached the shorter one who was holding some pictures of victims, all of the Jungeunac Polaroid.

-As you can see here in the photos and also in the reports, he tortures even more the victims and with this one, the person seemed in a hurry to kill, a cut in the throat shows the desperation or anger for something that the victim had said.

-You are right, but we can't rule it out, we don't have many cases where the victims are tortured like that. Have you checked the victim's record?

-Yes. His name is Hee Shindong, a big realtor here in Seoul, his record is clean, no criminal record. His family has already been notified, in fact, they called the night of the disappearance saying he was missing.

-Alright, Heejin. And the bracelet you said you found? I completely forgot to check it, can you bring it to my office when you're done here?

-Of course! - the shorter one answered.

-Deputy Jung. - Rose's voice drew my attention, I turned my body to look at the blonde.

-Yes?!

-There's a call for you. - the young woman said straightening her uniform. Rose is an intern that they hired to take care of my files, a secretary.

I just nodded and approached the blonde who kept a smile on her face. We walked till we reached the front of my office, and the whole time couldn't take my eyes off the blonde's sculptural body, I have to admit that she's very attractive. I shook my head, letting out a nasal laugh at my thoughts.

-Thank you, Rose, please, transfer the call to my office. - the girl nodded her head as I headed to my office.

Upon entering I closed the door and the shutters, I took a deep breath feeling the scent of my house, I did everything to leave my office with that familiar scent, this way I would work with more tranquility, which helped a lot. I approached my desk and sat on the chair, and it didn't take long for the phone to ring.

-Jinsoul. - said the familiar voice.

-Mom? - I asked curiously.

-Yes, Jinsoul, tomorrow Yeojin has to go back to the boarding school, I need you to bring her home until tomorrow afternoon.

-Mom, I want to talk to you and dad about the boarding school - I took a deep breath, this conversation wouldn't be easy - I don't think that keeping her in a boarding school is the right thing for a girl like Yeojin.

-You have no moral to say what is right and what is wrong, Jinsoul.

-Mom, it has been so many years, it was just an adventure. The ghosts of my past always came back when I spoke to this woman.

-An adventure that cost us our reputation, do you think that that's right? Your father and I forgave you, we let you frequent our house again, but do you think God will forgive you for that? - she said everything with so much rancor and I felt angry, after all the wrong ones are them, they were the ones who threw me out of the house when I was only 15 years-old for having been caught kissing a girl, all because of that stupid religion.

-I find it funny that you are talking about reputation.

-Jinsoul, bring Yeojin till tomorrow afternoon. - she was going to hang up, but I called her attention.

-This conversation is not over, I'll bring Yeojina, but only to get her things. - I said hanging up the phone, feeling my heart in my throat, it was the first time that I was facing Yuri, for the first time I will not let her poison me or Yeojin with those stupid beliefs of hers.

This had gone too far, I had to face her, and everything seemed to be a thousand times more necessary after I met Yves. Despite the circumstances and the awry way in which we relate, I couldn't let Yuri keep torturing me, saying that I am a mistake or an aberration. After she forgave me, I started to do everything she wanted, from never being with girls (until I met Yves), to become engaged to an exemplary man. The truth was that my little adventure with a girl was nothing more than that, a silly curiosity that unfortunately was discovered. I didn't feel that I really liked women, until Yves, until that damn brunette, she fucks with my mind, she disarms me and imprisons me when she wants.

I heard knocks on the door and told the person to come in.

-Deputy. - Heejin's voice filled the room.

-Please, Heejin, close the door. -Heejin closed it and sat on a chair facing me. She had a small plastic bag in her hand, and handed it to me.

-This is the bracelet. - I put the plastic gloves that were on my desk and opened the bag.

-It's identical to the one I gave Ms. Kim on her birthday.

-They are very common, I gave one just like that to my niece last week. -Heejin said and in fact I had to agree, since Yves had also bought one like that to give Hyunjin on her birthday.

-Okay, Heejin, you can put it along with the other evidence. - Heejin got up, putting the bracelet inside the bag.

-Jinsoul. - the shorter one had worry in her eyes - I heard about your new case with the drug dealers. - I smiled sadly - I wasn't here before to see your method of work.

-I know, Heejin, don't worry. - I smiled at her who reciprocated.

-It's very dangerous, Jinsoul, please. - she sat down again and held my hands - Promise me that you'll be very careful.

-I've done this many times, Heejin. - I said and she laughed - Don't worry.

I got up and approached her, who also got up, her eyes were teary.

-You are not going to cry, are you? - she shook her head - come back and fill this precinct with stupid thugs and then we'll go out to drink, who knows maybe one of those body shots that Jungeun does. - she laughed amusedly and hugged me.

-Please, take care. - I just squeezed her more in my arms.

-What a touching scene. - we were interrupted by Choerry who had an ironic tone in her voice, Heejin released me and we started laughing - I came to let you know that you have to leave in 10 minutes, Jinsoul.

-Well, I'm going now because I have a lot to do with the forensics team. -Heejin said and left my office, leaving Choerry and I alone.

-Jinsoul, you go and come back DEAD. - she stressed the "DEAD* - Because if you come back alive, you'll have to explain to me what you were doing on a deserted island with Yves.

I could swear that my face turned redder than a tomato. Since I had arrived at the precinct, I didn't have time to talk to Choerry and explain.

-Choerry, calm down, we'll talk when I get back - I smiled, kissed her cheek and started getting ready, putting my safety equipment and my belt, handcuffs, radio and all that I needed.

-Has anyone already told you that you look sexy in uniform? - Choerry said and I laughed - I'm serious, you should come to work like that more often.

-You're a freak. - I said still laughing. I turned and grabbed my revolver from the desk.

-Has Jackson already asked you to dress like that in bed?

-CHOERRY! - I scolded her and she started laughing - I'm going now, you are a pain in the ass. - I said turning around and leaving the office, but it was inevitable not to laugh at Choerry's remark.

Jackson wasn't the kind to have fantasies and I also didn't intend to fulfill them in case he had, but with Yves, God! I put my gun in the proper slot and laughed at the memory of all the times I spent with her.

**POV Yves**

I ended up spending less time than planned on the island that brought me so many good memories, and thanks to Jinsoul and Yeojina have another memory to keep in my mind. Being with them during this time was quite nice, I no longer felt the need to hide, but I confess that everything was still a chaos.

My eyes were fixed on the white ceiling of my bedroom, my breathing was calm, memories of the three of us on the island played in my head, I had barely noticed when a smile welled up on my face. Silly. The noise of my cell phone vibrating caught my attention, I let out a growl when I saw the phone on the other side. I stretched my body in such a way that my bones cracked, providing me a wonderful sensation. I grabbed it and looked at the screen, it was Jungeun.

-Jungeun!

-WHERE ARE YOU?

Jungeun practically shouted into the phone, I had to move it a little away from my ear. Something was wrong. Jungeun is one of the calmest people I know, you have to be a complete son of a bitch to piss her off.

-Calm down, Jungeun, I'm home.

-Yves, you have to come to Eclipse's NOW.

Shit. Jungeun practically hung up on me. "Yves, you have to come to Eclipse's NOW” Yeah, I really need to drop the melodrama and move on. I have a job. I got up immediately, decided to put my life in order. I walked to the bathroom, taking off all my clothes on the way. I entered the box and turned on the shower, letting the jet of cold water fall on my body.

I didn't take long in the shower, much less to get dressed and eat something. In less than an hour I stopped with my Volvo in the Eclipse employees' parking lot. I took a long drag on my cigarette that remained trapped between my lips, and got out of the car, locking it. My hands were sweating a little due to my nervousness. As I walked to the entrance I took my last drags on the cigarette and then threw it away, entering the dark environment, and from a distance I spotted Jungeun she was concentrated cleaning the counter.

-Look who it is. Yves. - a gentle voice caught my attention, I turned to look at Jennie, the owner of the club, aka my boss. She almost never came here, she was always very busy -You decided to make an appearance? Did you remember you have a job?

-Jennie, so... sorry.

-No need to stammer. - the woman approached me, bringing her hand to the lower part of my back.

That irritated me.

-Come, let's talk in my office, I have many pending business with you.

The brunette removed her hand from my back, making me relax, I hate when people try to be in control in my presence. Jennie climbed the stairs in a provocative way, her pencil skirt lifted with each step, showing her garter belt. I have to say that Jennie and I already hooked up a few times, especially when I had to skip work. But I've always been very exemplar, it just happens that my life was upside down. Yeah, think have to repeat the dose. I smiled mischievously at my thoughts. Jennie opened the door and entered her office, and I followed her, entering her flawless office, I must say that this is her best quality, besides managing.

-Well, Yves. - the girl circled her desk and approached the small liquor counter - Whiskey? - she asked without looking at me while preparing a glass.

-Yes. - I answered, approaching the desk.

Jennie prepared two glasses with a good amount of Whiskey, of course, the best. The brunette walked over to her desk, extending her arm to hand me my glass. I accepted gladly, grabbing the glass from her hand and bringing it up to my mouth, taking a big sip.

-Have a seat. - Jennie said as she sat facing me, I followed her advice and sat down. The brunette grabbed some papers that were on her desk, organizing them in a pile, to then pick up her glass and bring it up to her mouth.

\- Old Whiskey equals good Whiskey.

-Yes. - I let out a nasal laugh. That was more than obvious.

-Well, Yves, I asked Jungeun to call you so we can talk, I want to understand what's happening to you. - I took a deep breath, a pang in my head indicated that a good fuck won't solve my problem this time. I brought the glass up to my mouth again, taking another big sip.

-You didn't need to ask Jungeun to call me, I was already on my way here. Anyways, I have some problems, family problems, and well, I had to solve them, but I want to come back and fully commit myself here.

-Yves, I understand. Jungeun explained to me that you have problems, just like we all have, but I don't see her frequently not showing up to work without justification. - I opened my mouth to speak - Shhhhh, let me finish.

The brunette got up, drinking her Whiskey, and stopped in front of me, leaning her body on the desk, almost sitting. My eyes rested on her thighs. Her nasal laugh caught my attention.

-Yves, Yves, Yves. - Jennie moved away from the desk and approached me - If you think that by fucking me you'll walk away scratch free, you are very much mistaken, and as much as I want to be very well fucked by you on top of this desk, you are in a lot of trouble.

Her face was centimeters away from mine, I smiled, my ego was inflated due to hearing the woman's desires. I caused this effect on many women and it was very nice to hear this from their mouths.

-What do you mean, Jennie?

A knock on the door made the brunette smile and back away from me. In strides she approached the door, opening it abruptly, revealing a girl with black hair. She has my height and a beautiful face, as if it was drawn by the Gods, her lips are rosy and fleshy. Her taste in clothes is similar to mine.

-You can come in, Joy. - the girl nodded her head, entering the office.

My eyes followed her, the girl sat next to me, but before she extended her hand, greeting me.

-Pleasure to meet you, I'm Joy.

-The pleasure is all mine. - I extended my hand, holding hers firmly - I'm Yves.

Jennie approached us smiling, the girl let go of my hand and turned to the brunette who was looking at us with a smirk on her face. Threesome? I knew that Jennie was very adventurous and it wouldn't be my first time, but I thought I was always enough for her.

-Yves, Joy will be your replacement, I'm keeping you away indefinitely.

-WHAT? - I stood up looking at her incredulously, this bitch can't do this, I need this job, I need to sing, it was one of the only things that brought me peace - YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

-Please, Yves, control your voice tone. - the brunette looked at me seriously - I'm your boss and I'm giving you some vacation time, I want you to solve your problems, you are a known person in the media, subcelebrity, but you are. Thanks to your mother's company, everyone knows a Ha and I don't want troubles in my club, please understand. - my hand closed so hard around the glass of Whiskey that a part of the glass broke, cutting my hand - Shit, Yves.

-Shit. - the girl who until then was quiet watching everything, got up quickly, approaching me.

-Don't come near me. - I got up walking to the door, Jennie had gone to her personal bathroom to get something to stop the bleeding, but I was with zero patience, at any moment I could grab the shards of the broken glass and cut both bitches' arteries.

I descended the stairs almost running, going straight to the counter. Joy insisted on coming after me, doesn't this girl have a sense of danger? Jungeun saw me and widened her eyes, she ran towards me and saw the blood running down my hands.

-What the fuck, Yves, what did you do? - Jungeun dragged me into the bathroom where she placed my hand under the water, I groaned in pain - Joy, please go to the counter and grab a strong drink. - the girl nodded, disappearing from my line of sight.

-How do you know her name is Joy? Please don't tell me you already knew. - I looked at Jungeun incredulously, but she didn't look at me, she was focused on pulling the shards from my hand - FUCK, BE CAREFUL. - I groaned when a big shard was pulled out.

-What are you talking about, Yves?

-OUCH, FUCKING SHIT. - another shard - I'm talking about... – Joy opened the door bringing a bottle of Vodka - I'm talking about this black-haired bitch. - Jungeun silenced me with the burning of the drink in my cut, believe me that the urge to kill Jungeun also arose in that moment.

-You are the fucking bitch! I'm helping you and you are cussing me. -Joy snapped, stopping beside me.

Jungeun now bandaged my hand with a bandage that she found in the first aid kit that was there in the bathroom. With my free hand, I pushed the girl, to me she was the last hurricane that would turn my life into a living helL

-Fuck you, you will not take my place.

-Yves, stop, you are acting like a kid. - Jungeun said, pissing me off even more.

-Already did, honey.

My blood rushed in such a way that I pulled my hand from Jungeun's care and walked towards Joyy who did the same, stomping towards me. The door opened, revealing Jennie and Changkyun. Jungeun's arms encircled my waist and Changkyun's encircled Joy's, both of them holding us.

-Jesus Christ, Yves, stop. - Jungeun spoke close to my ear, holding me tight.

My eyes were throwing daggers at Joy, the girl was still struggling in Changkyun's arms, who was trying to calm her down.

-ENOUGH YOU TWO! - Jennie's shout made the two of us stop and everyone look at her, the brunette was almost fuming through her nostrils - Yves, go home. Joy, stay here and meet the team and then come up to my office so we can talk.

-What? Jennie you are not thinking about removing Yves...

-Ms. Kim, I already made my decision, Yves will now have time to solve her problems and when she proves worthy of her job again, she’ll return. Otherwise Joy will continue here. This is my final word.

Son of a bitch. Oh, how I want to choke that thin little neck.

-Changkyun, release Joy and accompany Yves to the exit. Changkyun just nodded, and just like him, Jungeun also accompanied me to the exit.

-This fucking sucks, Yves, I'm sorry. - the tall and blond young man grumbled touching my shoulder, I flashed him a weak smile -You don't need this job, Yves, you know that.

-You are wrong, this job is my safe haven, I feel good here, only in here I can be me. FUCKING SHIT.

-You know that you can work in another club, you have passed in all the tests and in all the nightclubs in Seoul, I remember you bragging about it - Changkyun said laughing and I agreed.

-Changkyun, take care of the band and everyone, keep an eye on Jungeun, I'll try to come here every night. - I let out a sigh and looked at Jungeun who had a worried countenance - Relax, Jungeun, I'll do everything to come back, mark my words.

I brought my hand to the pocket of my jacket, taking a cigarette and bringing it up to my mouth, lightening it.

-I’II be back in less than 2 weeks. - I winked at my best friend who smiled at me. Then I spotted Jennie leaving the club, going towards her car.

-Now go in, unlike me, you two need this job. - they both nodded and walked into the club.

I walked up to the brunette's car, throwing the cigarette away, she had her back turned to me, looking for what I figured to be the car keys.

-You have a lot of nerve to trade me. - I said holding her stomach and pinning her against the car.

-Oh, my dear Yves, I would never trade you, I'm just trying to help you. - she said and I moved her hair to the side, licking her neck until reaching her ear, Jennie trembled and I smiled.

-You've never treated me like that before, you know? - Jennie let out a nasal laugh, she knew she had pissed me off. I turned her around and opened her overcoat, she was only in lingerie. -You are such a little bitch, just look at this.

-You know that all this is for you, don't you, Yves? - the brunette said biting her lower lip, and I felt a pang in my sex.

Women, the more sluttier the better, they are such teases and hot in bed. Jennie was living proof of that. I held the her neck, causing her to arch her head back, I grabbed my pocketknife from my pocket and ran it between the valley of her breasts. I pressed it against her skin hard enough to cut her, Jennie moaned, in pain and pleasure. I brought the sharp object down to her bra and cut the center, making the brunette's full breasts pop out. My mouth watered at the sight of that trickle of blood running down her white skin. I leaned down and licked the same path as my knife, licking the blood. I straightened myself, releasing her neck, to then take the girl's luscious lips in a kiss.

-I feel so honored for such production. - I said after finishing the kiss and smiled cynically, to then the brunette take my lips again in a kiss.

The night would be long.


	23. BBC

**POV Jinsoul**

-Allow me to say how beautiful you look, Deputy Jung.

-Chanyeol..

-What? Just speaking the truth. - he said with a wink. This was the price to pay for working with flirtatious men.

-Don't make me regret having brought you. - I said laughing cynically.

-What? N... No, I'm sorry, this is the case of my life. - Chanyeol was whiter than he already was. I started laughing and he got embarrassed.

-It's okay, I was just kidding. - a torturous silence hung in the environment.

My hand grabbed the collar of my bulletproof vest, pulling hard, checking it one last time. Me and 5 other agents were inside the black van finishing the final preparations. I grabbed my baby, taking one last look at the cylinder, to then put it in the holster of my belt.

-I found it strange that you didn't bring Choerry or Hyunjin with us.

-Well, I've always been very professional and... - I stopped and took a deep breath - Today is a complicated day...

-Dangerous... - he completed and I nodded.

-I don't want them involved in this, unfortunately my heart spoke louder. - I smiled weakly and he nodded, pulling me and giving me a kiss on my forehead.

In this operation I opted for not bringing my two best agents. I know, it wasn't one of the best decisions, but I couldn't handle knowing that something could happen to Hyunjin and Choerry. I simply couldn't. The two of them weren't very happy with my decision, they wanted in on this mission, but they'd understand.

-Deputy, we arrived, we'll stay here near the site.

My heart was in my mouth, I had done this a few times, but there was no use, in every time I'd feel as if I was being pushed off a cliff. Adrenaline, that was the main reason why I chose my profession.

-You seem a little nervous.

I looked at the young man who was looking at me with a worried countenance. I don't know, but some strange feeling ran through my body. I shook my head, taking a deep breath, pushing away the bad thoughts.

-Yes, I'm fine, just excited and a little nervous.

I didn't lie when I said that I was excited, I must say that going into combat is one of the things I most like to do. Cleaning the streets from bad guys and monsters was something very gratifying, it was why I studied and dedicated myself at the police academy, not to stay behind stacks and stacks of papers, doing TV interviews, trying to explain cases that were hard to solve, like the Maniac's. I smiled at Haseul, transmitting her confidence.

-You already know what to do, right? - everyone in the van nodded -Never, under any circumstance exchange shots in places where there may be civilians who are not our targets, even if it costs you your life.

-We don't have much time. -I heard Soyeon say.

-Alright, this operation will not be easy at all, after months of investigations and thanks to the inside information, today we are finally going to clean the BBC area. I repeat, you already know what to do, keep the groups like in training and under no circumstances exchange shots near innocent people, even if it costs you your life.

-Even if it costs you your life. - Chanyeol repeated with a vacant look.

-It will not be easy, but we'll succeed. When all this is over, we'll have a beer. - I smiled weakly and opened the double door of the van, getting out first, with two P228 in my hands. For safety, the Colt weighed on my back, and inside my combat boots I had a seal knife.

The backup was close behind, my team and I would enter ahead. Stupid matter of hierarchy, but even if it wasn't, I wouldn't do it any other way.

I could feel my heart racing. We walked to the warehouse, where perhaps today there would be a meeting of the major dealers of Seoul. For months, special agents were infiltrated, for long torturous months, working for those filthy people, just to wait for the right time. And today was the right time, we couldn't waste it.

In slow steps I leaned against the big back door of the warehouse.

-Do they have men at the front? - I asked whispering to the man next to me, he nodded his head.

-What are you waiting for, then? - I asked impatiently and a little less than half of my men went to the front of the warehouse.

We surrounded the place with 35 men. Yes, this operation required all that, not to mention my team that was a total of 15.

Everyone was already in their proper positions, ones passing information to the others. Haseul motioned for the agents with tactical shields to go ahead. A short countdown started. My heart started to race like never, sweat trickled almost in slow motion down my face. I was never religious, but in this moment I asked God to protect us in this operation. I motioned for some of them to break the lock that separated us from the drug dealers.

-Jung, everything's ready here out front. - I was informed by radio that they had "taken care of the men at the front of the warehouse. The infiltrated men were inside, undercover, which would make things easier for us.

-Let’s go.-I whispered to everybody through the radio.

As if in a blink of an eye, Haseul and I pushed the door with our feet so that it would open. When the big heavy door opened, Kim and his team entered first stealthily. Behind them was me and my team. All the damn dealers were in the middle of the huge warehouse separating drugs, there were women there too, helping them while others watched an old TV and checked the perimeter. I moved forward with my team, the place was big, there must be a lot of them. The scene was comical, they were many, but they were all wearing lab coats and rubber gloves, not to contaminate the drug.

-THIS IS THE SEOUL POLICE DEPARTMENT! - my voice echoed throughout the warehouse, making everyone move quickly to grab their guns - LOWER YOUR WEAPONS, THIS PLACE IS SURROUNDED, SURRENDER YOURSELF AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!

The first shot was fired, hitting the shield of one of my agents. And without even realizing, a shooting started. There was a large table in the center where they had weapons, heavy guns, and those motherfuckers didn't stand on ceremony, they ran to the center and filled themselves with ammunition. I ran to a big cask on my left, no bullet had left my gun yet. Shouts and threats echoed through the environment, the euphoria was noticeable. One of the women ran past me, but I grabbed her, starting a close combat, which obviously I won, immobilizing and handcuffing her.

I took a deep breath, sweeping the place with my eyes. A white nebula was present, some container with a lot of cocaine must have burst.

I stood up with my gun in hand, Haseul in front of me had started a close combat with one of the men. I approached and hit the man's head with my gun, seeing him fall unconscious.

-Thank you. - Haseul said with a weak smile. I grabbed a pair of handcuffs that were attached to my belt and threw them on top of the fallen man's back

-Take care of this one. - I said and took off running towards a mysterious door. Half of the men were being pursued by the police officers.

Chanyeol was with me, I on one side of the door and he on the other. I looked at the young man and counted to 3, when we got to 3 we broke down the door by kicking it. I entered with my gun already cocked. We saw 3 men and then we ran to the other side of the room, hiding behind a cask.

-This will not end well for you if you react. - I shouted so they could hear me, but a shot was fired at the cask, but luckily they missed it.

Then I got up quickly, coming across a tall African American man with a gun pointed at me. We kept eye contact for about five seconds, then his eyes fixed on the gun in my hand. That was my chance, for a split second I held my breath, I felt the sweat trickle down my forehead, and pulled the trigger. I didn't even have time to think if it was the right thing to do. The man fell in front of me, there was no doubt, he was dead. I rarely missed a shot. The other two men came out from where they were hiding and I heard another shot, this time it was Chanyeol. He hit one of them, but didn't kill him. We ran towards the other fallen body.

-I hit his leg. - Chanyeol said nervously and I nodded as I handcuffed the man who alternated between cussing and groaning. In a quick exchange of glances with Chanyeol, I understood what he wanted.

-Jung, we need to go down, Sehun always stays in his office. - I just nodded.

Sehun was one of the biggest drug dealers of Seoul, and the BBC area was his. Our steps were quick and stealthy, there were a lot of bodies on the floor, most were bad guys, some handcuffed and immobilized, and others in a large pool of blood, giving their last breaths. With my peripheral vision, I saw a figure surrounding us.

-CHANYEOL, WATCH OUT! - the shot fired grazed my agent's arm, quickly I shot the assailant, hitting his right leg. He fell to the floor, he wouldn't bother us anymore.

-SON OF A BITCH! - Chanyeol exclaimed, placing his hand on the cut on his arm.

-Are you okay?

-Yes, come on, we don't have time, he's probably trying to escape already. - Chanyeol warned me, starting to move. I just nodded and followed him.

We went down a big staircase inside the warehouse, coming across Sehun's office door.

-Now. - Chanyeol opened the door with his Benelli XM1014 cocked, we entered the room and saw Sehun escaping through a hole on the wall.

We ran to the hole on the wall, it was pretty narrow. I got in the hole easily, but Chanyeol couldn't get through.

-Dammit! Jung, come back, let's go around.

-Chanyeol, I dictate the rules here, I'll be safe, continue through here and you go around. - Chanyeol was looking at me worriedly, but didn't question me, just nodded - Do you know where this tunnel ends?

-Yes.

-Good. -I didn't wait for him to say anything else, I just left crawling as fast as possible.

That escape route was made especially for Sehun to escape, only a few people could fit there. It was very well thought out. I was already getting tired, the end never arrived and the little oxygen there only worsened the situation. I made a small turn and from a far I spotted someone. It can only be him. I could already see the end of the tunnel. Sehun got out through another hole, standing up. And I drew my gun, shooting his leg. This was my chance, I started crawling again. The sound of splashes on the floor indicated a heavy rain. I got out of the tunnel, receiving the heavy rain against my body. I stood up and looked around.

-Deputy!

The noise of the radio along with Chanyeol's voice caught my attention. My eyes swept the ground, spotting trails of blood being erased by the rain.

-Chanyeol, I'm going after him, I can't lose the trail. I shot that asshole's leg.

-Okay, Deputy, I'm coming. The warehouse has already been taken by our men, the transportation vans are on their way to take the dealers who were caught.

-Great.

My feet were running as fast as possible, following the practically erased trail. I began to feel my bulletproof vest weigh, which made it more difficult for me to move. Why did it have to rain right now?!

-We'll catch him, Jung. - Chanyeol said when he caught up with me.

We were running down a high hill, when I lost balance and rolled down, stopping only at the bottom of the hill. Everything was very quick, I didn't even have time to think, I fell hard on the ground, luckily I protected my head. I groaned in pain, that shit was really high. While writhed in pain, Chanyeol was already in front of me with his gun pointed at the man, who was looking around, trying to find an escape route. But the bottom of the hill led us straight to a dead end. Behind me there was a big door, to my left there was a huge wall and to my right, well, to my right was the hill from where I fell. I got up and pointed my gun at the man as well.

-This doesn't have to be difficult, throw your weapon towards me. - I said positioning myself in front of Chanyeol.

-Why would I do that?

-If you don't want a bullet between your eyes, do as I'm telling. - I seethed through my teeth.

I was showing strength, I couldn't falter. My heart was pounding and my throat dry.

-I have nothing to lose. - the man said and it scared me, he had nothing to lose and had a gun pointed at me.

The thick drops of rain hurt when they got into contact with my face, but all the dirt was being washed away.

-We can make a deal if you surrender yourself without resistance. - the man looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

-SLOWLY! - Chanyeol shouted as he watched the man place his gun carefully on the ground. I sighed in relief at the sight of him surrendering.

Sehun kicked the gun towards us and raised his hands above his head. Chanyeol looked at me and I nodded my head, putting my gun in its holster. The rain had left my bulletproof vest heavier than ever. With his gun pointed at the man, Chanyeol slowly approached. And after grabbing my handcuffs, I approached him as well.

I felt my heart dropping when Sehun kicked Chanyeol between his legs and then hit his head against the wall. I hurried to grab my gun again, but it was in vain. As if in slow motion, everything around me disappeared, I felt my head hit the ground hard and my sight getting blurred. Sehun was on top of me and I could barely breathe, when I heard a shot. Soon after, my body became lighter, I couldn't see clearly, but I felt him getting off me. An excruciating pain warned me that something was wrong, with trembling hands I touched where it hurt the most and lifted my hand to look at it. Blood. I touched the hurt spot again, closing my eyes instinctively when I felt a twinge. A groan of pain slipped through my lips. I turned to the side with my hand on my wound, the rain was hitting hard against my body nonstop. I forced my eyes and saw Chanyeol lying down, he was waking up.

-Chanyeol - I tried to call him, but my voice was barely a whisper- Dammit, Chanyeol. - I closed my eyes and a few tears of pain mingled with the water drops of the thick rain.

Chanyeol got up slowly, he had his hand on his head, the blow was probably strong. He quickly looked around until his eyes fixed on me.

-JINSOUL! - he shouted as he approached. I didn't say anything, just groaned as I applied some pressure in the wound on my abdomen.

-I need help here! - Chanyeol said hurriedly to the radio in his hand.

-For the love of God, somebody help me. - he shouted as he was lightly stroking my wet hair. Thick tears started rolling down his face when he noticed that the radio was having problems due to the large amount of water that infiltrated it.

-Shhh. - I said looking down and seeing a considerable amount of blood mixed with water - Everything will be alright. - I tried to calm him.

I'll go get help. Please don't close your eyes. - he said kissing my forehead and running out of my line of sight.

I was starting to get cold, my sight was more cloudy than expected, I felt weak, but the tears insisted on streaming down my face.

I was already about to pass out when I heard voices echoing in my head and hands holding me. Familiar faces and strange faces. A loud cry drew my attention, that meant that I wasn't doing very well. It was all a blur. At last, I felt my body lighter and the water was no longer hitting my body. The loud sound of a siren seemed like a great lullaby.

-Jinsoul, stay with me. - said the familiar voice that my brain didn't bother to recognize. -Jinsoul, open your eyes. That seemed to be the most difficult task that I was facing, keeping my eyes open, everything invited me to close them.

-Can you hear me? - that voice echoed for seconds and then, silence.

Nothing would change if I closed my eyes for a little while, right?

**POV Yves**

My sweaty body was on top of Jennie's, moving in a frantic pace. Until I felt my chest burning and the air leaving me. I tried to breathe, but it was in vain. My heart looked like it was being squeezed by strong hands, my legs buckled and my hands began to sweat. I couldn't control my body and let it fall anyhow on the mattress.

-Yves, Yves, are you okay? - the woman was shaking me and calling me, but all I could hear was the hollow sound coming out of my throat when, in vain, I tried to breathe.

A sudden anger settled in me, I wasn't being able to control my senses and that was pissing me off.

-YVESSS?

-I am... - a burning sensation in my body made my voice falter, my heart was pounding and my lungs ached due to lack of air, I closed my eyes tightly.

-Yves, you are scaring me.

Fuck, her voice only worsened the situation, the will to stick my hand down her throat and rip her vocal cords was big. Jennie's voice disappeared and the shaking stopped. I opened my eyes, taking a deep breath again, bringing me relief, as if in a burst of bubbles the air made itself present in me. I never felt my heart beat as fast as it was beating now, I was breathing fast, receiving the air gratefully. I closed my eyes, taking another deep breath, and a scent invaded my nostrils, along with a sequence of coughs that came out of my mouth. I got up from the bed quickly, coughing incessantly, my eyes started to water. I brought my hand to my throat in an attempt to relieve the pain and the coughing that wouldn't stop. That scent belonged to one person only. Jinsoul. I

It looked like a joke, but Jinsoul's scent was ingrained in my nostrils. I dragged myself to the bathroom, still coughing, my body was shaking and sweating cold. The memory of the girl came into my head. I brought my trembling hands to the bathroom's sink, filling it with water and splashing my face with it. The coughing was slowly stopping, but not the damn scent, it wasn't the scent of her perfume, but her natural scent. I turned around and left the bathroom, picking up my clothes and quickly putting them on. I need to get out of there, that scent was killing me. Fuck this. I turned abruptly, coming across Jennie, who was wearing a wine-colored robe.

-I brought you a glass of water. - she said, handing it to me.

-You should've brought a glass of Whiskey.

-What happened? - she asked and images of the Deputy were still invading my mind. I brought my hands to my temples in an attempt to make it all go away.

-I'm not feeling very well. - I grabbed the glass of water and drank it at once - I'm going home.

-You don't want to stay? - Jennie asked, touching my arm - Yves, I'm worried about you.

-No, I'm sorry, I promise to make it up to you later. - I approached the brunette, sealing our lips quickly. I backed away and headed towards the exit, passing by the nightstand and grabbing my car keys.

When I stepped out of Jennie's house, I took a deep breath, I don't know if Jinsoul's scent was still there or if it was my mind playing tricks on me. I entered my Volvo, slamming the door. A strange feeling was running through my body as my car drove through the streets of Seoul. Maybe I was just tired.

I walked into my house, going upstairs to take a long bath. I entered the bathroom and turned on the bathtub's tap, letting the water fill it as I got undressed and served myself a strong drink. I added some bath salts and entered the bathtub, letting my body relax in the hot water that covered my body, leaving only my head and arms out. I reached out and grabbed the glass of Whiskey, taking a big sip. I closed my eyes, enjoying the bath salts, the deputy's scent was no longer present, I brought the already lit cigarette up to my lips, taking a drag, letting the nicotine bum my throat. What the fuck was that in Jennie's house? That question drummed in my head. The familiar ring of my phone caught my attention, and without opening my eyes I reached out and grabbed it, picking it up. It was already late.

-Hello?

-Yves! - Yeojin choked voice made my eyes open - Jinsoul... My heart lurched, Yeojin broke down and fell into tears, scaring me. I quickly sat up on the bathtub.

-Calm down, Yeojin, please, tell what's happening. Was it Jackson? Did Jinsoul leave you alone again? - I got up from the bathtub, getting out of it -Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you.

-Yves, it wasn't Jackson, it wasn't anybody, I mean it was somebody...

Dammit, Yeojin. I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body.

-Yeojin, for the love of God, tell me what's going on. - her crying was the only sound on the other side -Are you alone?

-Yves.

-Choerry? Choerry, what the hell is going on?

-Yeojin wanted to call you, but she couldn't say it... Yves... - Choerry made a long pause and I didn't dare interrupt her, the woman's voice was choked as well - Jinsoul was on a mission today and she was shot, she's in the hospital.

My phone slipped from my hand and fell to the floor. I blinked several times trying to assimilate everything.

"They say that when two souls find each other, what is highlighted first is not the physical appearance, but the similarity of the souls. They understand each other and miss each other, they get sad and feel each other's pain."


	24. Medical report

**POV Yves**

When I calmed down, I called Choerry again and wrote down the hospital's address. I put on the first outfit I found and drove to the location. I was refusing at all costs to believe that what happened to me while I was with Jennie was something more than a coincidence. But coincidence or not, it doesn't matter, what matters now is only Jinsoul's state. I parked near the hospital and headed towards the reception.

-I'd like to know in which room is Ms. Jung Jinsoul. - the young woman who was looking at me with a bored expression, started typing something on her system. My hand involuntarily squeezed my phone, was clearly impatient.

-I'm sorry, but there's no Jung Jinsoul here in this hospital - the woman looked at me, chewing a gum. I was about to kill her, choking her with it.

-Look again. - I said without a shred of patience.

She went back to search and looked at me cynically. The sound of the computer keyboard along with the gum that the chubby woman was chewing, was irritating me more and more.

-Like I said, there's no Jung Jinsoul here.

I slammed my free hand on the counter and laughed humorlessly. In an abrupt act, I turned the computer screen towards me.

-Here, for the love of God, it's Jung with ‘g’.G! - If I had correctly pronounced Jinsoul's name then I'd never find her here.

-You seem a little nervous, Yves. - that familiar voice made my body shudder.I turned slowly, coming across Jackson, he had a victorious smile on his lips - In fact, I always find you like this.

-I'm not in a good mood today, I just want to know how's Jinsoul. Where is she?

-You shouldn't be here.

-Please, I want to see her. - I gathered all the calmness I had. I swear I didn't know why, but I needed to know if the brunette was alright.

-You don't want anything, Yves. - Jackson inched closer- Do you really think that you can invade my life like this? Try to steal my job? My wife?

-I didn't steal anything from you, you are the one who's taking everything from me. - I closed my hands into fists - But Jinsoul... - I took a deep breath and laughed sarcastically - Jinsoul will never be yours, and you know why? - he remained silent - Because you don't deserve her and she'll realize that

-That's what we'll see. - he said through gritted teeth.

-I've already lost too much time with you, tell me where she is.

-I will not tell you. - he said crossing his arms.

-Room 45, Miss. - the voice of the woman at the counter sounded like music to my ears, and I didn't even bother to turn and thank her, just smiled at Jackson who huffed angrily.

In long strides I arrived to my destination, finding Choerry crouched with her hands buried in her hair. I approached her and kneeled in front of her.

-Choerry. - my voice came out as a whisper.

In the same instant, she looked up at me, her eyes were completely red and wet. I grabbed her hand and stood up, pulling her with me.

-I should've gone with her, Yves. - Choerry hugged me, catching me completely by surprise. Gradually my body relaxed and I automatically hugged her back.

-Shhh, calm down, everything will be alright. - I whispered in her ear.

Choerry sniffed, pulling away from me. With the back of her hands, she wiped her eyes.

-Please tell me how is she. - I asked before my heart exploded.

This feeling of wanting to protect Jinsoul was so strange. But this anxiety of wanting to see her was even more unknown to me.

-She's undergoing a medical procedure, we don't know if the bullet punctured any organ. - Choerry sighed, letting a few tears escape - She lost a lot of blood.

I didn't know what to feel. It was a mixture of helplessness with concern. My body was shaking and my heart was strangely tight.

-Yves! - I felt a body collide against mine, it was Yeonjin - I'm sorry for calling you like that, it's just... I... - the little girl couldn't complete the sentence, her gaze was lost and confused, which made my heart hurt even more. I wasn't there just for Jinsoul, but also for Yeonjin. The girl sounded so sad and scared on the phone.

-I told her that what she did was wrong. - Choerry said with a firm voice.

I crouched down and looked at Yeonjin, who also had her eyes reddish and wet.

-Hey, it's okay, you can call me anytime. You know that, don't you? - she nodded embarrassed.

-Is unnie gonna be okay? - she asked full of concern.

-We don't know yet, Yeonjin, but I promise you that nothing bad will happen to her. - I flashed her a smile with the intention of comforting her, and she reciprocated with a weak one.

-They said that it was a very bad man who did this to her. - her eyes watered and she hugged me.

-Unfortunately there are a lot of bad people out there, Yeonjin. - I stroked her back as she sniffled. We stayed like that fora while until she slowly calmed down.

-Do you want to meet my parents? - Yeonjin asked, pulling away from my arms.

-Oh yeah, the witch is here. - Choerry muttered, reminding us of her presence.

-Choerry! - I scolded her and Yeonjin frowned - I'd love to, Yeonjin. - Yeonjin pulled me by the hand.

For the first time I would meet the parents of one of my "affairs". Jinsoul and I are an affair, right? Right. The funny thing about all this is that Jinsoul knows more about my family life than anyone, except for Jungeun, and I don't know anything about hers. I don't know if her parents are married or divorced, if they are nice to her and Yeonjin, I don't even know their names. Perhaps because she's just an affair? I had barely noticed, but I was already in the waiting room where there were some people gathered. Hyunjin, some police officers that I didn't know and possibly Jinsoul's parents.

-Mom. Dad. - the girl caught their attention - This is Yves, she's a friend of unnie.

-Nice to meet you, ma'am. - I said holding out my hand to the woman who reciprocated the act, and so did her husband as well.

-Yves's the one who has a huge Island where unnie took me.

-Oh, really? Yeonjin doesn't stop talking about how beautiful the Island is. –I smiled awkwardly.

-You'll take me there again, won't you, Yves?

-Yeonjin! - the woman said seething and I laughed.

-Of course, as soon as Jinsoul gets better.

-Over my dead body! – I heard Jackson's deep voice.

-You don't have a say in anything. - Yeonjin said angrily.

-That's where you're wrong, kiddo. - Jackson brought his hand to Yeonjina's hair, ruffling it, leaving the little one even more angry.

Yuri held her and scolded her, while Jackson glared at me without blinking.

-Jinsoul is my future wife and well, Yves knows that very well. – he stroked Yeonjin's hair again and my blood boiled.

-Don't. Touch. Her. - I said slowly through gritted teeth. Jackson took a step forward, challenging me, and I took another step forward, putting Yeonjin behind me.

-Can you two stop? I'm already nervous enough. - Yuri's choked voice made itself present, drawing our attention. Jackson and I kept our stands, glaring at each other. A dispute of egos.

-Yves. - Hyunjin came towards us and put her hands on Jackson's chest, pushing him away from me - Let's go for a walk. Without breaking eye contact with Jackson, I walked past him, being guided by Hyunjin.

-Relax, Hyunjin. I will not punch his head against the wall until it bleeds. - I said letting out a nasal laugh. Hyunjin stopped to look at me, arching her eyeSehuns. She had no sense of humor. -What? I'm serious. Well, on a second thought, it wouldn't be a bad idea...

-Yves! -Hyunjin scolded me, making me laugh. I approached her and pulled her towards the cafeteria that was there in the hospital.

-Relax, okay? I need you to tell me what happened to Jinsoul. - she just nodded and followed me.

A few minutes later, the day was already clearing and Hyunjin told me everything she knew about the operation. Even though she wasn't there, she knew everything, and I must say that Jinsoul is not a simple Deputy, she really helped the people who live in the BBC area. That place is a very dangerous one, well, it was very dangerous.

-So, the name of the guy who did that to Jinsoul is Sehun? - I asked with my hand balled into a fist under the table. Hyunjin brought her cup of coffee up to her mouth, taking a small sip, to then put it back in the saucer.

-Yes...

Sehun... So that's the 'name" of the son of a bitch who shot my Jinsoul. "My Jinsoul"... Mine? Why had I thought that way?

-Yves... -Hyunjin's hand shook my shoulder - Dammit, Yves, did you hear what I said?

-Uh? Sorry, Hyunjin...

-Yves, I'm serious, don't even think about doing anything to Sehun. – I looked at her, raising my eyebrows.

-I won't do anything, Hyunjin. I already told you that. Relax… - I rolled my eyes, grabbing my cup of tea and taking a small sip - Fuck, they don't sell Whiskey here?

-I will not relax, Yves. Lately you've been very close to Jinsoul, and I know that you two have become great friends, but can't you see how weird it is? You can't simply want to solve your problems by killing people. -Hyunjin said seriously and whispering.

-Why don't you believe me? If I go back to do what I used to do, I won't be putting only myself at risk, but you and Jinsoul as well. - I huffed and got up, but Hyunjin's hand circled my wrist, preventing me from leaving. I looked at her hand and then at her face.

-I'm sorry, Yves... I... It's just a lot to handle.

-It's okay. - I sat down again and held her hand, and we stayed in silence for a while.

-I'm going to the bathroom. -Hyunjin said and left towards the WC at the end of the corridor.

I got up and went to get another coffee at the counter when I saw Jackson with his back turned, talking on the phone. I approached to listen to the conversation.

-I know, I should've gone today, but there was no way for me to. Jinsoul is in the hospital. - he seemed impatient. -You have to be more understanding, it's not easy for me too. He could only be talking to Chaewon. They are both disgusting. -I promise that tomorrow we'll see each other. I know that I have to make it up to you. When I was going to get closer, I saw Hyunjin coming back. And almost sprinting, I went back to the table and waited for her.

-We better go back. I think they are going to give us some news. I just nodded my head and followed Hyunjin to the waiting room, where everyone was. Jackson was right behind us.

-Jungeun called me, she said that she couldn't reach you. - Choerry said to Hyunjin when she approached us - She's on her way here.

-Oh, okay, then I'm going to wait for her at the entrance. -we nodded and Hyunjin disappeared from our line of sight.

A tall and thin man, already in his forties, approached Yuri. He was wearing a white coat, probably the doctor. My heart lurched. Choerry and I looked at each other and hurried closer to the man.

-Well, we removed the bullet that was lodged, thankfully it didn't cause much damage. Even though she was wearing her bulletproof vest, due to the very close distance she was shot and because her vest was too wet, it lost some of its durability. - he made a pause and looked at the chart. My hands were sweating and I believe that everyone in that room was like me.

-She lost a lot of blood and... - he made another pause - Jinsoul suffered a very strong blow to the head, a head injury, she's in a coma. - he continued to speak, but I wasn't listening to him anymore, the ground opened at my feet, my legs buckled and I felt that I was going to collapse right there. I heard some people crying, but not me, I had no reaction.

-Will she pull through? -I heard one of the cops ask, and I turned my attention to the doctor.

-There's nothing that can be done regarding the coma. Every person reacts differently. It all depends on Jinsoul. - he was straightforward. So Jinsoul could stay like that forever? -She can't have visitors today, only one person can stay with her. After that the man left and we all just stood there without knowing what to do.

Jungeun arrived with Hyunjin and Choerry told them about Jinsoul's state. I heard Jungeun crying, but I didn't have the courage nor the strength to get up and comfort her. I just didn't know what to do.

-It's already morning and we all have work, unfortunately we can't stay. - Choerry said as she got up - So, Mrs. Jung, are you going to stay? Because I can if you want. - the woman tried to protest, but her husband spoke first.

-It's better, there's nothing to do, we are going home, Yeojin can't stay in this environment, or she can get sick. - the man said.

The woman was still thoughtful.

-Choerry, without Jinsoul at the precinct, you are the most suitable to lead the patrols. You know that, you can't stay. -Hyunjin said - What about you, Jackson?

-I'll stay. - I finally spoke - What? Don't look at me like that, I want to stay, I'm on vacation. I stay here as long as necessary.

-You will not stay. - Jackson said as he approached.

-Oh really? And why won't she stay? Are you going to? - Choerry asked.

-I'm a very important man now, I'm the director of a very prestigious company, so unfortunately I can't, but come to see her as soon as can.

-Then you keep your mouth shut. Yves stays. I got up and approached Mrs. Jung. -Would you mind if I stay?

-Honey, I don't mind. Thank you. I promise to come as quickly as possible. - she smiled and I nodded.

Gradually everybody left. The sun was already bright outside, when finally I was alone in that cold environment. I called a nurse so that she could guide me to Jinsoul's room.

The nurse just gave me some recommendations and gave me some numbers for me to call in case I needed. The service in that hospital was impeccable and I felt good knowing that Jinsoul was safe and being taken care of there. At last I opened the door, Jinsoul was pale, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I approached her and stroked her soft hair. My heart felt like it was going to explode. Carefully and following the nurse's recommendations so that nothing would go wrong, allowed myself to bend down and kiss her forehead.

-Jinsoul? - I called in vain and felt my eyes water. -Jinsoul? - I called again in vain. -I know that you can hear me, I know that you can. - I stroked her hair again – I’ll be here for you.


	25. Second Day

**POV Yves**

I was awakened by the nurse when she entered the room to perform some medical procedures. Slowly I realized where I was and GOD, it wasn't a dream, Jinsoul still had her eyes closed and a serene expression.

-Good Morning, what time is it? - I asked as I accommodated myself better in the small armchair that was there, and only then I realized that my hand was intertwined with Jinsoul's.

-Good Afternoon, it's already 1PM. - she said smiling, a beautiful smile by the way - Some people came to visit Ms. Jung.

-Oh, okay.

-You can ask at the front desk for them to put a bed in here, in case you spend more nights here.

-That'd be great. - I said gratefully. I fixed my hair and grabbed my purse. -I'm going home to take a shower and I'll be right back. - the young woman just nodded.

When I opened the door, I came across Jackson. The man looked elegant, he was wearing a navy blue suit and his hair was impeccable. I walked past him without saying anything, and he entered Jinsoul's room.

-Yves. - I heard someone call me, I turned around and it was Choerry.

-Hey, Choerry. - I smiled weakly and approached her.

-How is she? - she asked anxiously.

-You know... The same. - she nodded her head sadly - Look, I'm going home, I'm going to eat something and then I’II come back. I don't want to stay here with that asshole Jackson.

-Can you believe that I practically had to drag him here? - Choerry was looking at me and I saw the hatred in her eyes - We came together, called him and he simply told me that he couldn't come. - I huffed and shook my head.

-He's a coward, that's what he is. - I felt my phone vibrate and grabbed it from my purse, it was Chaewon - Well, Choerry, I'll be back in 2 hours tops. - she just nodded and I turned around, picking up the phone:

-To what do I owe the honor of your call? - I asked ironically.

-Yves, we need to talk.

-I don't have time for this. - I said already outside the hospital.

-I just want to talk to you, please.

-Here's the deal, you have 10 minutes to be in front of my house, otherwise, forget it. - I hung up the phone and entered my silver Volvo, starting it.

I haven't even stopped to think about everything that was happening. I had such a quiet life before Jinsoul walked into it. I can't even say how big is the damage that she's done in these last few months. I didn't feel like crying, I felt strong, but the idea of not knowing when she will wake up or if it will happen someday, simply killed me over and over again.

I turned the corner of my street and I could see one of the company's cars parked in front of my house. I parked my car and got out of it.

-You were fast. - I said smiling.

-I was already here. - she said awkwardly - How's Jinsoul?

-Don't act like you care. Chaewon huffed. This was beyond ridiculous.

-Yves, I haven't been sleeping well since that incident.

-What you call "incident'', I call betrayal, in every possible way. You are dirty, Chaewon, I won't even invite you in, I don't want your impurity in my house. - I said everything in one breath and Chaewon started to cry, and I felt that I was about to break down as well.

-I'm sorry, Yves, I was weak.

-No, you are being weak, you are still with him. - I felt dirty just by talking about it - Don't you have an ounce of compassion? Jinsoul's in the hospital in a coma and you are calling that bastard, asking him to come to see you. - I laughed humorlessly, already feeling sick with all that conversation.

-Yves, I haven't seen him in a while, I can't.

-Liar! You are lying straight to my face, I don't know if I'm more disgusted by you or him.

-Yves...

-Shut your mouth and get out of here. I don't have time for this since I have to go back to Jinsoul and take care of her while you fuck her fiance. - I shoved her to the side and she moved a little, letting me enter my house. A loud cry flooded the whole environment, but I didn't look back, I could falter otherwise.

I threw myself on the couch and I felt as if a thousand trucks had run me over. And as if in slow motion, some memories started to torture me:

_-Why, Yves?_

_-Why what?- I asked without understanding._

_-Why do you want to be with me?_

_-Because you are good at what you do, Jinsoul. - I smiled mischievously._

_-Aren't you afraid to fall in love with me?_

I propped my elbows on my legs and sank my hands in my hair. The knot in my throat was bigger, I closed my eyes and the memories came back:

_When my breathing regulated. I pulled my head from her chest to look at her._

_-You are so beautifuL -I whispered softly._

_The brunette looked at me with her brownn eyes, they were shining. A shy smile formed on her lips, making me laugh._

_-Don't be shy, I'm just telling the truth._

_-Thank you, Yves. - the brunette whispered close to my lips._

A few uncontrollable tears began to bathe my face. Jinsoul needs to wake up, there's so many things that I want to tell her, so many kisses that I want to give her, so many caresses that I want to share. I feel cursed for having had the opportunity but not the intelligence to tell her everything that I really wanted. I tried in vain to dry the tears that insisted on falling. I closed my eyes tightly and the freshest memory made itself present:

_-Yves, Yves. - Jinsoul drew my attention._

_-What is it? You don't want to do this?- I removed my hands from her hips and supported them on the mattress._

_-No!_

_-No? What the helL_

_-No! It's not that. - she sighed - You are too hasty._

_-I'm sorry, do you want me to go slow?_

_-YVES!- she exclaimed - Let me talk. I was scared as I waited for her to continue. -Yves... Make love to me? I was in silence fora few seconds, trying to assimilate everything. That request was like taking a punch in the stomach._

_I looked into Jinsoul's eyes and she had expectations in them, so beautiful don't know if I could answer all those expectations, but I could try, couldn't I? After all, making love is almost the same as having sex, but with more feelings, it's not very hard to have feelings for Jinsoul. I woke up from my reveries and her eyes were now dull, sad maybe. I didn't say anything still kneeling on the edge of the bed, leaned over and sealed our lips. I started a calm kiss, that would be my answer. We could hardly kiss, Jinsoul smiled between the kiss. That smile left me weak. Knowing that l am the reason for her smile made me feel good. Made me feel alive._

I opened my eyes, feeling them bum, the cry that before was stuck in my throat echoed throughout the room. I balled my hands into fists and then threw some object that was on the small table in front of me. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch Sehun. I got up and I no longer had control of my fury, everything in front of me was turning into shards. I'm going to find that son of a bitch whatever the cost, but he will pay for everything he did to Jinsoul. I grabbed my phone and dialed the most obvious number.

-Yves? What a surprise.

-Chuu, I need you, NOW.

\---

I walked by the hospital's front desk hoping to be received with good news. I had taken more time with Chuu, far more than planned. It was night already, and unlike what I expected, I came across Heejin crying in Choerry's arms, who was comforting her, stroking her back. I approached the two quietly, it was possible to hear their sobs.

\- I called the shorter one.

Heejin turned to me with her eyes red because of the tears, and her nose was even redder than her eyes. She released Choerry and threw herself into my arms, hugging me tight.

-Yves... Yves. - her words came out slowly due to her sobs, my heart tightened more in my chest than my arms around her small body.

-Shhh. - I stroked her back, trying to calm her - I thought you were at Changkyun's parents' house.

-I... I was, but I heard what happened. - Heejin sighed, pulling away from me a little to look at me - I had to come back earlier.

Heejin barely completed the sentence and was already drowning in tears. I looked at Choerry, she was barely holding, she was trying to be strong, but the two bags under her bloodshot eyes indicated a sleepless night due to crying.

-Choerry...

-I... I'm fine, Yves... - I didn't let her finish, just pulled her close so she could join me and Heejin in a hug.

I know that this was strange, I was even wondering such act myself, but in that moment I wouldn't let my ego dominate, but my heart. I squeezed them against my body, and Choerry couldn't hold it anymore and let her armor fall, breaking down in tears. We stayed like that for a long time, just hugging. Then Choerry told me that Jinsoul didn't have any changes, and hearing that was like walking towards a cliff.

Choerry and Heejin left, leaving only Yuri and I. In that moment she was in her daughter's room, and since I had to wait for her to leave the room so I could visit the beauty, I decided to go to the cafeteria inside the hospital. I was walking slowly and calmly, without hurry, walking by several rooms. In all of them there were relatives crying... Some of joy and others of sadness. I'm not a religious person at all, but there was a faith inside my body that screamed for me not to lose hope in my humanity. My thoughts distracted me until I reached my destination. I took care of ordering an espresso as I sat on one of the counter's stools.

-Hey, I see that you're here again. - a woman's sweet voice next to me caught my attention, I grabbed my coffee, bringing it up to my mouth as I turned to look at the owner of the sweet voice.

-Oh... Hi. - I flashed my best smile to the nurse who takes care of Jinsoul.

-You came to see your friend? - the nurse asked the obvious as she sweetened her coffee, and I just nodded my head, taking another sip of my coffee - She's very lucky. I always see friends and family in her room, she seems to be a very dear person.

-Yeah, she is. It's impossible not to love her.

The young nurse and I were having a tranquil conversation, she was telling me about all the times she witnessed a patient waking up from a coma, she was probably trying to cheer me up.

-Why are you doing this? - I asked bringing my cup of coffee up to my mouth.

-This what?

-You are trying to give me hope.

-Because I know that it's possible, because I've seen a lot of people waking up and I guarantee that there's nothing more exciting. And that young woman there seems to be strong, but not enough. - she said and I sighed - But that's exactly why she has you. - I remained in silence, just listening to the woman - I studied a lot, Miss, but nothing compares to what I learned in life.

-And what was that?

-I learned that in these moments, love is important, very important. And I know that they, the patients in a coma, feel the presence, feel the environment and especially the love. That motivates them. - the woman paused and smiled at me - Well, now I need to get back to work, see you around...?

-Yves, my name is Yves. - I smiled at the young woman who was already standing, straightening her white uniform.

-Okay, Yves, bye then. - the nurse said as she turned around and went on her way.

-Can I ask you something? -I asked, drawing the woman's attention, who stopped in the same instant.

-Of course, Yves.

-Is there something that I can do to help Jinsoul? I mean, besides being here, something more... physical? - that question was pounding in my head, I wanted to help in her recovery.

The nurse looked at me, narrowing her eyes, and approached me.

-Unfortunately there's not much to be done, but I advise you to talk to her. - I looked at the nurse who kept a serene expression.

-But talk about what?

-About things that she likes or even about your day to day. She may not remember after she wakes up, but it will be special.

-Thank you…?

-Sana, my name is Sana. - she smiled and turned around again, going on her way.

**POV Joy**

The audience here was amazing and I felt very welcomed and accepted, but wherever I went I always heard relentless questions about Yves. I didn't mind, not really, I also wanted her around. I got off the stage, already being greeted by Jennie.

-You were incredible, dear. - she complimented, pulling me into a hug.

-Thanks, I was a little nervous, but I think it went well. - I said smiling.

-Indeed. - Jennie smiled and handed me a bottle of water. I grabbed it and drank it, my throat was completely dry.

-It's been a while since I've done this.

-If you were rusty, then I can't wait to see you fully active. - she winked at me - But I came here because I heard that you wanted to talk to me.

-Yes, can we go to your office?

-Of course. - Jennie said motioning for me to go ahead, and so I did. We walked by some people dancing, until I saw the metal door. I opened it and waited for Jennie to enter.

-Well, be straightforward. - I said as I sat down on the chair in front of her desk. The woman went around her desk and sat facing me, motioning for me to continue - I want Yves here, in fact, I need her here.

-I know that and she'll come back. - the woman said, serving herself a glass of wine from the bottle that was on her desk

-It turns out that I can't wait that long, I need her here until tomorrow at the latest.

-You can't handle things without Yves here, Joy? - the woman asked cynically.

-That's beside the point, just call her and tell her to come back to the club. - I got up and walked out of her office, letting the door slam shut I went towards the bar and sat on one of the stools that were there.

-Let me guess, a strong drink? - Jungeun asked.

-I don't drink on duty, Jungeun. - I gave her my best smile.

-Yves would actually say that she doesn't work sober. - she said and we burst into laughter - Alright, I’ll prepare you something very light then, you've already finished your shift. - she looked at me, narrowing her eyes, and eventually I agreed.

-Jungeun, Yves isn't coming today? - asked a woman as she sat next to me.

-Well, she's on vacation. - Jungeun said as she handed me the drink -This is Joy, she works with us now, she'll work with Yves. - the woman looked at me and flashed me a lovely smile.

-Pleasure to me you, my name is Chuu. - she said and extended her delicate hand.

-The pleasure is all mine, Chuu. - I winked at her.

-Well, for a change Yves stood me up again, but since she's not here, would you like to keep me company? - she asked and I looked at Jungeun who rolled her eyes and then laughed - Only until my real company calls me.

Great, this was all that I needed, it might come in handy.

-Of course, why not?!

**POV Yves**

I went back to the waiting room and stayed there until Mrs. Jung left Jinsoul's room. I talked to her and offered to spend the night with the girl again. At first she was reluctant because she didn't want to abuse my goodwill, but soon gave in and left to go home. Upon entering the room, the cold atmosphere hit me hard.

-Hi. - I approached Jinsoul's fragile body - Well, I had a conversation with the nurse who takes care of you and she advised me to talk to you.

I made a small automatic pause, waiting for an answer, but nothing was said. Only her breathing and the heart monitor beeping indicated that the Latina was still there.

-I know that I'm not very good with words, but I can try. - I let out a humorless laugh - start with how my day went...

I told her about my day, I told her some funny facts, and as much as I didn't receive an answer, I felt that she was paying attention to everything I was saying. And strangely enough, it made me feel very good.


	26. The Other

**POV Yves**

_*Flashback On*_

-Look who crawled out of their grave!

-Yeah...

-Why were you gone for so long? I missed you.

-I missed you too, but I'm calling because I need your help.

-Anything for you, baby. - I laughed at her flirty way. Chuu was a really good friend, she was always at my disposal, sexually speaking or not.

-I'll pick you up, tell me where you are and I'll be right over.

-I'm home, you know the address by heart.

-I'm coming over, then. - the woman agreed and I just hung up the phone.

I parked my car in front of Chuu's luxurious apartment, the girl possessed a millionaire inheritance from her parents who died in a car accident. Every time that I joked about her being retired since she was born, she would always tell me that she has a job and that she likes what she does. I never asked what she does, nor have the interest in anything about her personal life. The truth is that I knew very little about my lover. In fact, I knew nothing beyond the wonderful scent that her body had. I'm kind of disconnected from those things, and she also never made a point of showing me more about her life.

Thanks to me coming here constantly, the doorman just opened the door with a smile and let me pass. Within minutes I was already in front of Chuu's door, ringing the bell.

The young woman opened the door with a smile, I approached and then she leaned over to seal our lips. I pulled away from her face, in vain, the clash of our lips made me blush.

-What happened to the old Yves?

-I'm sorry, beautiful. I'm just having a bad day.

-Alright, I'll make it better. Are you coming in?

-Yeah. - I followed the woman who was wearing skimpy clothing, she clearly wanted to tease me.

I entered the cold environment of her home, everything was impeccable, I'd even say that no one lived there, everything was in the most perfect order.

-All very neat. - I complimented and she turned to me, holding the collar of my jacket.

-That's because you still haven't seen my bedroom. - Chuu said and laughed mischievously - Do you want a drink?

-The usual. - I said and winked at her. Chuu turned around, going towards the mini bar that was there, and I went to the couch, throwing myself on it.

-But tell me, Yves, what are you doing here? Since you clearly didn't come here for sex.

-How do you know that? - Chuu walked up to me and handed me a glass of Whiskey.

-Because I'm wearing your favorite lingerie and you didn't even notice.

Chuu was wearing a tiny white skirt. She sat on the couch in front of me and spread her legs, causing the skirt to almost rise up to her waist. And she was indeed wearing my favorite lingerie. An involuntary moan got stuck in my throat. She was stroking her wide open legs as she looked at me. I sighed and downed the strong drink, feeling it rip my throat.

-I'm sorry, I was distracted. - I said smiling and then she closed her legs, straightening the skirt in her body- You're right, I didn't come for sex.

I made a pause and tried to control my emotions, because just by remembering the real reason of being there, a fury settled in my body.

-You know the best places in Seoul, Chuu. - I said and she nodded - But I know that you know the worst as well. - she raised her eyebrows- I know that if I wanted a call girl, you'd know where to get me the most beautiful and finest woman.

-But you don't want one, right?

-I know that if I wanted a hitman, you'd get me one.

-I'm not sure. - the woman said laughing, and took a sip of her Martini.

-Chuu. - I said letting out an ironic laugh.

-Come on, Yves, I know that you don't want a call girl or a hitman, you wouldn't hurt a fly. - she said laughing and I accompanied her.

-You're right. - I said holding out my glass so that she could serve me another dose, which she promptly did. I made an almost tragic pause, I had to be very careful with my words. -Chuu, what I want is to find a drug dealer. - the woman came back and handed me the drink.

-Why get your hands dirty? Tell me what you need, I bet I have it at home.

-I need to find Sehun. - I said and she almost spat her drink.

-Don't get involved with those people.

-Relax, it's just business.

-He's on the run anyways. - she said with a shrug.

-Come on, help out an old friend.

-You don't know who you're dealing with, Yves.

-It's just business, he’ll like it.

-Okay then. - the woman sighed and got up, putting her glass on the center table - Tomorrow we'll go after what you want, but today, you'll sChae and have lunch with me.

-Alright, but I can't take long because I have to visit a friend in the hospital.

_*Flashback Off'_

**POV Jackson**

I parked my car in the garage and turned it off, but before getting out, grabbed my briefcase with papers and projects. I got out of the vehicle, activating the alarm, and walked to the door already with the key in hand. When I tried to open it, I noticed that the door was already open. Chaewon. I entered the house, coming across her sprawled on my living room's couch. I flashed a smile, bringing my free hand to the knot of my tie, loosening it a bit.

-Chaewon... I thought you wouldn't come today. - I caught the blonde's attention as I approached, leaving the briefcase on the empty couch and walking towards her.

-I really wasn't going to, but I have to talk to you. - Chaewon was practically whispering, which I found strange since the blonde was always excited about us being together, but today she was crestfallen and with her eyes reddened.

-What happened, Chaewon? - I sat next to her and one of my hands grabbed hers, but she pulled away - Chae...

-No, Jackson. - Chaewon shook her head, sniffling - I can't do this anymore. At least not now that she's in that hospital.

I took a deep breath, running my hand down my face. I looked at her, who was already in tears, and approached her again, but it was in vain.

-Chaewon, baby, you know it's not like that...

-Not like that? Jackson, I feel dirty! - Chaewon looked at me with her face completely wet with tears - My father is getting worse every day, my sister doesn't even want to look at me, your wife...

-Future wife. - I corrected her.

-Whatever, she's lying there while you cheat on her with me! - she seethed, to then lower her head and breakdown in tears.

I kept looking at Chaewon without any reaction, I really didn't know what to do. When I realized that she was calming down, I got up and went to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. I put it on the center table and cautiously approached her, hugging her. At first Chaewon struggled against me, trying to get away, but I kept my arms firmly around her until she gave in and reciprocated it. I bet that that lesbian bitch sister of hers filled her head, damn her, not even with her freedom at risk she stops being a pain in the ass. I broke the hug and got up abruptly, walking to the mini bar that was in my living room.

-What is it, Jackson? - Chaewon asked, getting up and walking up to me. I didn't say anything, just continued to prepare a glass of Brandy - Did I do something wrong?

-You did, Chaewon. - I turned to face her, taking a big sip of the hot drink that went down burning my throat - Why did you talk to her? You know that your sister hates me and wants to do everything to screw me.

-N... No, Jackson, it's not like that..

Chaewon tried to touch my arm, but I dodged her touch.

-Of course it is, I was willing to give up my marriage to have a future with you. - I looked at Chaewon, taking another big sip -As long as you continue to listen to your asshole of a sister, we'll never work.

-No, Jackson, please, I'm sorry. - Chaewon approached me, holding my face with her hands.

Her lips touched mine and in her eyes I saw fear, I knew that I had her eating out of the palm of my hand again.

-Promise me that you will not listen to your sister, that you will avoid seeing her as much as possible.

-Jackson, I...

-You can do it, baby, for our sake... For the sake of our future.

Chaewon brought her delicate hands to my neck, pulling me to her, initiating a hearty kiss. My hands went down her back, resting on her waist, where I squeezed, pulling her body closer against mine. The kiss was becoming deeper, our tongues fought a battle for dominance, and I automatically started walking with Chaewon. Without breaking the kiss, we fell on the couch. I tried to accommodate myself between her legs while my hands went down to her thighs, stroking them, making Chaewon moan on my lips. I was already feeling my lungs burn due to lack of air, when Chaewon pulled her lips away from mine, leaving me completely frustrated.

-Can I go to the bathroom? - she asked already breathlessly, I just nodded.

The girl disappeared from my line of sight, entering the bathroom with a golden bag in hand. I was thinking about the various ways to possess that virgin body when I heard my phone ringing:

-I can't talk right now. - I said when I picked up.

-You've been very distant from business. - the rude voice on the other side of the phone scolded me.

-I promise to make it up, soon you'll know.

-I really hope so, you know that some partners are impatient.

-I have to go. I hung up the phone as soon as I saw Chaewon.

My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing, Chaewon was wearing a black lingerie, it was inevitable not to feel my cock starting to bother inside my pants.

-You look so beautiful. - she was looking at me shyly, her face was red like a tomato.

I approached her and glued my body to hers, and gradually I felt her arms wrap around my neck. Delicately I backed her back against the wall behind her. My cock already about to explode inside my pants, pressed into her still covered sex by the fine lace of her panties. Chaewon shivered at the act and it was inevitable not to smile with her naivety.

Oh, how I love this naivety.

**POV Yves**

-Chuu, are you sure we are on the right route? - I asked as I drove through the streets of BBC. It doesn't make sense for Sehun to continue here, not after the police raid.

Yves. - Chuu's hand landed on my thigh, stroking it, and I looked at her, raising my eyebrows.

-Don't tell me to relax, Chuu, and please, take your hand off my thigh. - I grumbled, grabbing her hand and cutting off our contact.

-Whatever. - Chuu huffed, leaning against the seat -I don't know why you are after Sehun if I have what you want.

-Chuu, I understand that you have, but I need to take care of some business with him, I already told you that. - I flashed her a smile as my mind wandered through the various ways to take that useless' life.

I kept my eyes open, watching every corner. I've been here before, wouldn't say that it's one of best places in Seoul, but it's also not the worst. Looking around, it seems that Deputy Jung did a great job.

-Yves, stop here. - Chuu pointed to the other side of the street, in front of an alley. I maneuvered the car, parking it in front of the alley, and Chuu looked at me - Yves, stay here, I'll be right back.

-But, Chuu...

The brunette was no longer in the car. I just watched her with all her charm as she walked and swayed her hips into the alley. Chuu stopped in front of a door, knocking only twice, she said something else and the door opened. Chuu entered and a thin and tan guy poked his head out, looking around, to then close the door behind him.

It had already been half an hour since Chuu walked in that door. My feet drummed the car floor and the cigarette trapped between my lips was burning with each drag. My patience was running out. I was about to get out of the car and find out what was taking so long, but the door opened abruptly, revealing the girl who walked out with a triumphant smile. Chuu got into the car more excited than normal. The bitch was high.

-I know. - the girl ran the back of her hand on her nose.

-You know what? - I asked, releasing the smoke through my lips. Chuu smiled, inching her face closer to mine, leaving it a few centimeters away.

-Duh... I know where Sehun is, baby girl. - Chuu answered excitedly, and in a swift act the brunette sealed our lips, but soon backed away -You're welcome, Yves.

\-----

I entered the waiting room without much hope and without any fear, because as they say "bad news travels fast". I found Hyunjin sitting in the cold waiting room and at her side was Jungeun and Heejin. The three were having a random conversation, while Choerry was a little far in a phone call. I approached the small group and greeted them with a kiss on the cheek.

-Thank you for what you've been doing for Jinsoul, Yves. -Heejin said.

I sat beside her and her hand grabbed mine, her thumb stroking my hand.

-You don't have to thank me, I know that I don't know her for that long time, but she's helped me a lot. - I answered.

Choerry approached us and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

-Snow white. - I rolled my eyes. - Don't roll your eyes at me. I came to thank you for what you've done, Jinsoul's nurse told me that you've been talking to her and that it helps in her recovery.

I felt my cheeks blush.

-She was indiscreet. - I grumbled, making all of them laugh.

-She didn't do it on purpose. I'm glad she told me because now we are also going to start talking to her more, we want her to recover fast. -they all nodded at what Choerry had said.

Knowing that makes me feel better. I found it strange to just stay silent looking at the girl's serene body, but after I started to talk to her, it helped pass the time.

Before long the room got empty, little by little they all left unwillingly. In the end only there was only Yuri, who had just arrived, and me.

-Yves. - Yuri's satoori caught my attention, I looked up to look at the short woman in front of me.

-Yes?

-You can go home, have a good night's sleep. Today I'll spend the night next to my daughter. - for some reason I got bothered by it, but she's the mother, I had no other option but to agree.

-Okay, Mrs. Jung, but let me just spend a little minute with her. - the woman just nodded smiling.

I got up and walked to Jinsoul's room.

-Hi, Jinsoul. - it was so comical how I got so shy next to the girl - Well, Jinsoul, I wanted to tell you that I didn't feel very well on the night that you were shot.

I sighed as I remembered the horrible feeling that was not being able to breathe. I sat on the armchair by the beauty's bed, I could see her from here.

-It was the worst feeling that I've ever felt, and somehow I knew that I had to do with you. - I laughed humorlessly.

With my eyes fixed on a random spot, memories began to echo in my mind. A burning sensation in my thumb caught my attention, and I could see that involuntarily the nail of my index finger was making back and forth movements on the side of my thumb, causing a small wound, but I was too immersed in my thoughts to care.

-When I was younger, my grandpa told me a story. - I made a pause, feeling strangely ridiculous, Jinsoul might not be listening - I have nothing else to do, right? Might as well. – I said to Jinsoul, but it was more like me thinking out loud.

-Well, he told me that in the beginning of mankind, men weren't like today. There were 3 sexes: men, women and androgynous. Can you imagine the madness?

I laughed at the memory of how my grandpa had described how the androgynous were.

-Androgynous were higher beings, they possessed four hands, four feet, and one head with two faces. They were very fast and their agile movements were envied by the other beings.

I got up and approached the bed where the girl "slept" serenely.

-The man is the son of the sun, the woman the daughter of the earth and the androgynous the son of the moon, because they had rounded shapes. They were powerful, ambitious, and thought they were superior to the other beings. - I looked at Jinsoul and stroked her hair.

-The Gods couldn't stand their arrogance, but what would be of the God s without their homage and worships? They decided to keep them alive, however they'd punish them.

I cleared my throat. I no longer felt so ridiculous talking to her.

-Zeus then, to decrease the androgynous' arrogance, to take away their pride, broke them into two, leaving them with a human appearance. The beings then, no longer had the agility they had before. It was a lesson of humility, the beings broken into two would spend their lives looking for their other half, they would spend their lives feeling what the other felt, they would spend their lives waiting to find them. They learned that alone they aren't complete, that they need to love, that together they are powerful. Do you believe in soul mates, Jinsoul?

I laughed humorlessly. The hope of hearing an answer wouldn't leave my chest.

-I bet you do, you are a hopeless romantic.

I wrapped a lock of her hair between my fingers.

-Jinsoul, wake up, I feel empty without you. I don't know what I'm saying. -a lump formed in my throat - I don't know what I'm doing, I just no longer feel anything, I need to hear your voice, please Jinsoul, wake up, for me.


	27. Know That I'm Here

**POV Yves**

_*Three months later*_

3 months have passed since the last time I visited Jinsoul in the hospital. But I was always informed thanks to Choerry, Heejin, Hyunjin and Jungeun.

I returned to my old hobby, but of course, I had to change a lot of things, not only the method, but also my choice of victims. I have to admit that my dark side only surfaced due to lack of hope. Jinsoul was the only one who controlled me and understood me, even not knowing who I am. And now, after so long in that hospital bed without any reaction, without any sign that she could wake up, I was hopeless and living with the little humanity I had left.

I stopped going to the hospital, I just send gifts sometimes. My heart for some reason was hurting and getting increasingly weakened in that place. I decided not to see her anymore. It was a good decision. It didn't make any difference anyways. Spending hours at her side without being sure that she was listening or that someday she will wake up, was only destroying me. I moved on, I went back to work at the club the next day. Joy and I were strangely getting along well, she was a little nagging, bossy and incredibly talented, we had more in common that I expected.

It has also been 3 months since I haven't spoken to Chaewon, she texts me almost every day and it was through her that I found out that my father was hospitalized a few times, and in the same hospital that Jinsoul was. But I didn't bother to go see him, in fact, I haven't bothered with anything at all. I've only devoted myself to music, it's the only thing that has made me feel good in these last few months.

I turned on the TV on a random channel, but something caught my attention. In a newscast they were talking about the brutal murders that have taken place in these last few months. I brought a spoonful of cereal up to my mouth, my eyes were focused on the news. The taste of the cereal along with the milk almost made me moan.

"A series of murders have left the population on alert. After the disappearance of the Maniac Polaroid, we have a new kind of maniac. The police didn't reveal if the murders have a pattern or some kind of method, they also didn't say if there's any connection between the two maniacs."

I let out a nasal laugh, bringing another spoonful of cereal up to my mouth. I turned off the TV, a cynical smile was playing on my lips.

The police didn't reveal anything because they don't know absolutely anything.

I try to be humble, but it was inevitable not to think that I'm more intelligent than the entire Seoul Police Department. Pitiful in a sense.

As an everyday habit, I woke up to go to the flower shop. Walking by some beautiful flower arrangements, I saw the woman who worked there tirelessly every day.

-Hello, Bom. - I said smiling, and delicately the woman turned to look at me.

-Yves, sweetie, long time no see. - she said obviously joking, since I've been coming to her establishment every day for the last 3 months.

-I brought you some coffee. - I said extending a closed box in my hands.

-Sweetie, you know that I don't drink that crap. - she said feigning irritation - Come, have a seat, I'll serve you some real coffee.

-I'm kidding, Bom. I brought those doughnuts that you liked the other day. -I said laughing and watching her disappear from my line of sight in slow steps and waving impatiently at my joke.

The smell here was always very good, the atmosphere was fresh and the conversation with the old lady was good for me. I sat down on the old chair that was there near the table. This chair has been my favorite place for the last 3 months.

Within minutes, Bom brought a cup of coffee for me and another for her. Gently she handed me mine and sat on the rocking chair in front of me.

-How are you? - she asked.

She's been asking that every day, in fact I heard that question everyday, but nothing compared to Bom's, she really cared.

-I'm fine and you?

-Manse has been a pain in the ass. - she said like it was obvious.

-He's an adorable kid.

-Take him then. You don't know what you are saying. - Bom said and I laughed.

Her sense of humor was enviable, she was in her eighties and she was good-humored and wouldn't stop working for a single day. Manse is her grandson, he's six years old. She takes care of him since her daughter died in a car accident with her husband. Manse was always very polite to me, in fact he loved me, or the doughnuts that I brought for him. Weird, right? I managed to fill Jinsoul's absence just by knowing this little family.

-Aunt Yves - the little boy shouted when he saw me.

-Hey champ, your grandma is here telling me to take you with me. – I said picking him up and sitting him on my lap.

-She says that to everyone who comes here. - he said hiding his face in my neck.

-I don't need to take you, I just have to bring doughnuts and you are mine. - I said tickling his belly under his shirt.

The little one writhed in my arms and I stopped when I noticed that he was out of breath.

-You already know what to do, right? - I asked and he nodded his head.

Coincidently or not, Mrs. Bom's flower shop was right next to the hospital that Jinsoul was in. Since the first day I come here, Manse takes the flowers to the hospital and asks for them to be delivered to Jinsoul's room.

-We'll be right back, Mrs. Bom. - I said and got up with Manse on my lap.

I went to the entrance where Bom had already left the flowers that would be delivered to Jinsoul and grabbed the bouquet, going towards the hospital entrance with Manse.

-This one is bigger than me. - the little one grumbled when I handed him the bouquet.

-Stop being grumpy, take this one and I’II give you a doughnut as big as you. - the boy's greedy eyes almost popped out of his face, then he turned around quickly and clumsily walked to the hospital's front desk.

I couldn't enter that place anymore, I was defeated. But while she's in there, I will send her flowers every morning so that she has me closer to her, so that she knows that I haven't forgotten her.

-Yves? - I heard the familiar voice behind me.

-Choerry. - I said hugging the brunette.

-You came to bring the flowers?

-Yes, how is she?

-You know, the usual... But there's something I need to tell you, I was going to call you to have dinner today, but since you are here, tell you now.

-Where's my doughnut, Yves? Well, not a normal doughnut, but a giant doughnut. - Manse said with his hand outstretched.

-And this midget? - Choerry asked, messing with Manse.

-I'm not a midget! - he seethed.

-Does he bite? - Choerry asked looking at me - Hey little guy, you're very nervous.

-Choerry, leave the boy alone. - I said laughing - Look, wait for me here, I'm going to take him back to his grandma and we can go for a coffee, then you can tell me everything.

-Okay, then I'm going to see Jinsoul and I'll call you when I leave.

-Deal. - I said looking for Manse's hand so that we could get out of there.

We returned to the flower shop and I handed the doughnuts box to Manse who disappeared with them. I sat back in the chair and Bom was still there.

-You should stop thinking about those things, sweetie. - she said seriously.

-What things?

-You have a good aura, Yves, but you also have a bad one.

-We all do.

-Does it make you feel good?

-Bom, I don't understand.

-Destroying the man who did that to the girl who you bring flowers, would it make you feel good?

It was amazing how Bom was something more than just a simple old lady.

-You have no idea.

-I can see who you are, you do the wrong things for the right reasons, just be careful not to turn into one of them, you don't deserve it.

-I have to go. - I got up abruptly, that conversation had left me dizzy.

The truth was that since I came here she got right the reason why I went there, but I ended up thinking that it was pure luck, because the flower shop was right next to the hospital and it's kind of obvious why someone goes there.

-Yves? - she called me and I turned around - Don't make plans for today. - I looked deep into Bom's eyes and she didn't seem to be there.

God, how many legends I've heard about Korean witches, but like I said "legends", until now. Bom was one, there was no doubt. But anyways, she was a white 'witch", she only did good.

I just nodded and left the establishment.

-Choerry. - I caught the woman's attention, who had just finished a phone call.

I approached her cautiously, preparing myself for some bad news involving Jinsoul.

-Yves. - Choerry almost whispered.

-Is everything alright, Choerry? You look haggard. - I asked visibly worried, Choerry smiled weakly and shook her head - Don't lie, I know something's wrong. Did something happen to Jinsoul?

-No, Yves. - Choerry sighed, shaking her head - She remains the same, it's just...

Choerry's eyes began to water and I couldn't help myself, I pulled her into a hug that was promptly reciprocated.

-Shhh, Choerry, calm down and tell me what's going on. - Choerry rested her chin on my shoulder, her sighs indicated that she was crying.

-Yves. - Choerry pulled away from me a little to look at me - It's almost certain that I’ll be promoted to Deputy.

Now I understand the reason why Choerry's like this, no one anymore has hopes in Jinsoul's recovery.

-Yves, I feel bad, of course it's a dream of mine, but it's my best friend's job. She's there in a coma, without giving any signs of improvement and I'm here without being able to help her, just stealing her job.

-No, Choerry, you are not stealing.

Choerry shook her head, lowering it. I took a deep breath and brought both my hands to her face, lifting it and making her look at me.

-Choerry, listen to me very carefully, okay? - Choerry nodded her head -When Jinsoul wakes up, she will be very proud of you, she will wake up and she will thank you for still coming here even without hope, for maintaining order in the precinct. Don't feel bad for this opportunity. And don't ever say that you aren't helping her, because you are, and a lot.

Choerry stayed for a while looking at me, sneaky tears still streaming down her face. With my hand, I wiped them, and in doing so I woke her up from her trance.

-Thank you. - Choerry flashed a smile - Thank you for your words and for being at our side.

-You don't need to thank me, okay? You can always count on me. -Choerry pulled me into a tight hug that made me groan.

-Has Yuri been coming to the hospital?

-No, to be honest, I don't think anyone has. Yuri calls me and I update her. - she sighed - Jackson has been coming more often, of that I'm sure.

-Do you have hope? - I asked feeling my heart compress, I mean, compress even more, because since everything that happened at Jennie's house, I've been feeling an absurd fatigue and a pain in my heart as if it was imprisoned.

-It has been 3 months and we haven't heard anything, Yves. I don't know what to say. - I just nodded - I wanted to talk to you about that I've seen Jackson a lot in these last few day; he decided to postpone the wedding and he asked for my help to cancel everything that was already prepared.

-What do I have to do with that? – I asked ruder than expected.

-Anyways, he said that Jinsoul's assets are blocked.

-Which is obvious.

-Let me finish. - she said already impatient.

-Well, he told me that since everything's blocked, even the money she has in the bank, and since the hospital is a private one and one of the best... - Choerry made a painful pause - He will transfer her to a public hospital, he said that he has no conditions to keep affording it all, especially for an "indefinite period".

-Choerry. - I said already waiting for her to say that it was all a joke, but she remained silent.

-I have no conditions either, Yves. - the brunette said already starting to cry in front of me again - At least not now, when I'm promoted, maybe I can.

-Tell me that that's a lie, Choerry! - I said angrily - CHOERRY, TELL ME THAT IT'S A LIE.

-It's not - the woman sighed and her crying began to increase - He's a son of a bitch, Yves, he can afford it, he just doesn't want to.

-Choerry, give me his address please.

-What are you going to do? - she asked tearfully.

-Don't worry. - I put my hand on hers and squeezed it - I can afford it, can afford everything, I won't let anything happen to Jinsoul, Choerry, I will not. - I smiled weakly at the brunette who already controlled her crying.

-Promise that you'll punch that asshole?

-I promise. - I said laughing.

\----

After talking to Choerry, I went straight to Jackson's house. That motherfucker will pay for this.

I rang the doorbell, one, two, three times. I heard voices, but I didn't care. Jackson opened the door, he was shirtless and not wearing any pants.

As if in a blink of an eye, I palmed my hands on his chest and made him fall on his ass on the ground. I entered the apartment and closed the door.

-Are you crazy? Coming to my house and attacking me like this? - he asked indignantly still on the floor.

-Shut the fuck up! - I said walking from one side to the other- How dare you?

-Jackson, what is... - I heard a voice die down, I recognized that voice -Yves? What are you doing here?

I turned around slowly to look at Chaewon, she was only wearing a shirt, probably Jackson's.

-I can't believe what my eyes are seeing. - I said through clenched teeth.

-I'll let you two talk. - Chaewon said almost whispering, but in long strides I approached her and grabbed her arm.

-No, you will stay and hear everything, you little bitch. -I seethed and threw her on the couch. Chaewon was already in tears.

-Yves, get out of my house. - he said calmly.

-Not before you hear everything that I have to say. - I said and placed my hands on my waist, my breathing was heavy and my heart was racing - How dare you, you fucking ass? How dare you transfer Jinsoul to a public hospital, just because you don't want to spend your fucking dirty money?

-Jackson, you did that? - Chaewon asked and in her voice tone she showed disappointment

-I didn't do anything.

-BUT YOU WANT TO! - I shouted.

-Yves, I’ll pay. - Chaewon said and I turned to her, my urge was to scrape her face on the floor.

-You'll pay? -I asked and she nodded her head frantically -YOU WILL PAY? - I shouted and saw her shudder in front of me - You are pathetic, Chaewon. I pity you.

-Don't talk to her like that, Yves. - Jackson approached and grabbed my arm.

-Let me go, you asshole! - I said turning around abruptly and hitting a full punch on his nose with my right hand - You two disgust me!

I took a deep breath, I was about to explode.

-When Jinsoul wakes up, she will find out about all this. - I said heading towards the door, but before I saw Jackson whimpering because his nose was bleeding.

-You are fucking crazy, Yves, you'll pay for this.

-I hope you don't do any shit, you have your cards up your sleeve just like I have mine. - I whispered keeping my eyes fixed on his.

-Is that a threat, Yves? - Jackson asked, I could feel his eyes glaring at me, he was burning with anger.

-Just a warning.

-Bitch. - that's what I heard last before slamming the door with brutality. God! I hated that asshole so much.

When I got into my car, I felt a colossal burning in my hand. FUCKING HELL!! I waited a little for my emotions to cool down so that I could start the car. I went home, a lot of things had happened today and I needed to rest before going to perform tonight.

\---

I walked through the Eclipse's doors, leaving behind Seoul's fresh atmosphere to give way to the stifling heat. The club was crowded, couples and singles everywhere. I crossed the crowd of people, stopping all the time to greet some “friends". I approached the counter where Jungeun and two other bartenders were working quickly, preparing the best drinks of Seoul. I sat down in an empty stool in front of Jungeun, and even though she was concentrated on preparing some drink, she noticed my presence.

-Hey, Yves. - Jungeun said finishing the drink and handing it to the brunette next to me, who coincidently was Chuu. She grabbed the drink, but at the mention of my name she turned to look at me.

-Hi, baby. - she said taking a big sip of her drink.

The brunette approached me, putting her free arm around my neck as her body accommodated itself between my legs.

-Hi, Chuu. - I said and smirked, Chuu smiled back and inched her face closer to mine, but I turned it on time, leaving the girl hanging - Jungeun, give me two shots of Whiskey with two ice cub...

Chuu's lips on my neck made me lose focus. My hands automatically went to her waist. Her mouth was cold because of the drink, her lips ran up my neck until reaching my mouth, where she sealed her lips to mine. The longing to have someone in my hands was big. I hadn't been with anyone since that day at Jennie's house. Chuu's tongue asked for passage and I promptly gave in, initiating a calm but deep kiss.

-I suggest that you two eat each other someplace else. - Joy's voice made me smile between the kiss, and I finished it with a bite on Chuu's lip.

-What a killjoy, Joy. - Chuu said and turned to the woman with a frown on her face and a little pout on her lips.

-Yves, here you go. - Jungeun called me, making me turn around to grab my Whiskey.

-Yves! - Jungeun grabbed my hand, stopping me from grabbing the glass, and held it, analyzing the bandage that was around it - What did you do?

\- I…Well… - Jungeun was looking at me with her raised eyebrows and with that face that said "I know when you are lying so don't even try" -I... You see, the things is...

-Baby. - Chuu whispered close to my ear, making me lose my focus, her mouth bit my earlobe. My eyes closed automatically with the shiver that ran through my body.

-I wanted you so bad today. - she continued whispering - But today I have work stuff to solve.

Chuu pulled away from me, my eyes opened to look at her better. Even with the dim light it was possible to see the smile on her face.

-I know that I never missed one of your shows, but I really have to go. -her smile gave way to a pout.

-Alright. - I answered suspiciously. Chuu never missed one of my shows, her apartment could be on fire and she would still be here.

-Then I'm going. - Chuu inched closer to me and sealed her lips to mine, but soon pulled away - Bye, girls.

Jungeun and Joy said goodbye in unison before Chuu disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

-Yves, I wanted to talk to you about you changing the repertoire. -Joy seethed.

-It's only today, I'm asking please and you know that I don't usually ask.

-Alright, but only today, I like things black and white. - she said taking a sip of her Whiskey. That was another thing that Joy and I had in common, drinking, she was a good company.

-Weren't you the one who said you didn't drink on duty? - I asked laughing and she frowned.

-You don't give me another choice.

-Okay, let’s go to the dressing room. - I said and Joy promptly followed me to it.

I fixed my hair and marked my eyes with a black eyeliner. I was ready.

-Yves, do you mind singing alone today? - Joy asked and I turned to the woman behind me.

-Why?

-I don't feel very well, I shouldn't have drunks° much. - she said laughing and I accompanied her.

-Okay, just take a cab and go home. I’ll take care of things here. - the woman just nodded and grabbed her things - Just text me saying that you got home okay.

-Worried about me? - she asked arching her eyebrows.

-Not really, I just don't want to be accused of being reckless for not driving you home myself safe and sound. Now get out of here. - I didn't have to say it twice and Joy disappeared from my line of sight.

It wasn't the first time that she asked not to sing and the left. Maybe it was time for her to go to the doctor.

-Yves, shall we go? - Changkyun said upon entering the dressing room and just nodded.

It's show time.

Everyone was loving the songs as always, I felt alive with each applause, with each shout, with each chorus accompanying me.

-Attention, my friends. - I said after finishing a song - There's a song that I want to sing today and well, it's a little out of what I usually sing here. I heard some shouts and made a pause until they stopped. -I want to dedicate this song to a friend who is in a difficult time, the name of the song is Heart Like Yours. More shouts echoed through the environment. Only Changkyun and I were on stage.

**Third Person POV**

Yves found it necessary to take a deep breath before beginning, she needed to control herself, her crying was clearly stuck in her throat, but the song began smoothly. The first words slid from her lips as if she already wanted to tell them for a long time.

_* Breathe deep, breathe clear_

_Know that I'm here_

_Know that I'm here_

_Waitin *_

Memories of Jinsoul in that hospital bed made themselves present in Yves's mind with each letter sang by her.

_* Stay strong, stay gold_

_You don't have to fear_

_You don't have to fear_

_Waitin'_

_I'll see you soon_

_I'll see you soon *_

The last sentence was said by her almost like a promise, not to her, but to Jinsoul. The audience was quiet, or it was what Yves thought. In front of her the crowd had disappeared to her surprise, but it was only a trick of her mind.

_* How could a heart like yours_

_Ever love a heart like mine?_

_How could I live before?_

_How could I have been so blind?_

_You opened up my eyes_

_You opened up my eyes *_

That known feeling by the big eyed brunette began to settle, her raspy voice faltered with each sentence said. Yves was having trouble breathing, feeling her heart squeeze. She took a deep breath again, seeking strength to finish what she had started. It seemed the worst idea to her. Singing to Jinsoul had brought her the best memories she had with her, and that was messing with something unknown to her.

_* Sleep sound, sleep tight_

_Here in my mind_

_Here in my mind_

_Waitin *_

On the other side of the city was Jinsoul, confused and trying to understand, trying to react, wondering why she didn't have control of her body. Opening her eyes was now a matter of honor. The girl wondered why she had so much difficulty in moving.

Yves was singing to an audience who didn't understand her motives, she was singing and feeling her heart that before seemed to be crushed inside the tiniest bottle ever made, shattering it into pieces. Yves sighed in relief, feeling that incredible feeling that took over her body, she felt like crying and she didn't stand on ceremony, she let the stubborn tears wet her face, but she didn't stop singing.

_*_ _Come close, my dear_

_You don't have to fear_

_You don't have to fear_

_Waitin_

_I'll see you soon_

_I'll see you soon *_

Jinsoul, with all the strength she had, was trying tirelessly to open her eyes, trying to and out what was happening around her, something was blocking her, was it possible to be stuck in a dream?

Yves finished the song before it came to an end, she couldn't handle it anymore. The without reason and crazy happiness that she was feeling wouldn't leave her. She felt that it was time to go back to see the beauty, she didn't understand the reasons why she stopped seeing her and she was cussing herself a thousand times for having made that decision.

She thanked the audience still hearing the notes coming out of Changkyun's guitar. Even with the song's abrupt interruption, the audience applauded tirelessly.

-Changkyun, I need to go, I need to see Jinsoul. She said without shame for letting the tears fall.

-Is she okay?

Her friend asked worriedly. Yves knew that she was, something inside her was telling her that she was. And she's been trusting her instincts a lot in the past few months.

-I'll keep you updated.

Yves left running towards the parking lot. Seeing Jinsoul was her plan tonight and nothing would stop her. She got into her car and drove it to the hospital as if her life depended on it. Some ignored red traffic lights tonight would be just a few more to add to her collection of infractions and she knew that of all of them, this was the smallest.

Jinsoul, tired of wandering in her own mind looking for answers, decided that she would keep calm, she needed to be calm actually. She could hear the silence being broken by a beeping noise, she wanted badly to know where she was, but no effort that her memory did gave her clues.

**POV Yves**

Why the hell do I feel like my heart beats now? Why am I feeling Jinsoul's scent again? Why is this without reason and crazy happiness leaving me with this silly smile on my face? All of these questions had answers, but I needed to seek them by her side, the place that I should never have left empty.

I parked in front of the hospital and went to the front desk. I had stopped crying, but that didn't mean that I no longer wanted to cry. I was just controlling myself.

-Good Evening, I'm here to stay the night with Ms. Jung as her companion. - I said to the usual receptionist at the front desk.

-Good Evening, just sign here and don't make any noise, the patients are already sleeping.

I grabbed the pen from her hand and nodded my head frantically in agreement. I aimed the pen at the visitors' book and only then I could see how nervous I am. My trembling hand resulted in a crooked and blurred letter.

-Thanks. - I answered out of breath and almost ran towards Jinsoul's room.

I stopped in front of her room. It was closed as usual. I stood for long seconds just staling at the door until making the decision to open it. There was hope was screaming in my chest. Then I touched the cold doorknob and the thought that she might be cold took over my thoughts. I turned the doorknob and a dark room was revealed to me.

The spark that was ignited, waiting for something that even I didn't know what it was, went out. Jinsoul was immobile, her expression serene. I turned on the light and I could see that my flowers were scattered throughout the room, giving life to it. I actually felt stupid now. For how long are you going to wait for something different to happen, Yves? I ran my hand through my hair and then closed the door.

-Why did you do this to me, Jinsoul? - I whispered, approaching the bed where she was -You look even more beautiful today.

A smile tugged at my lips. I sat on the armchair that was there beside her and held her cold hand.

-Are you cold? I took off my jacket and placed it on top of her fragile body.

I held her hand again and brought it up to my lips, depositing a sequence of kisses, and I felt my face wet, I was crying again. FUCKING HELL! The silence was excruciating. In fact, the world to me has been silent since I no longer can hear her voice. The world has been black and white since I no longer can see her brown hazel eyes. My body has been dead since I no longer can feel her delicate touch.

_* Breathe deep, breathe clear *_

I hummed the song that only a few minutes ago I dedicated to her.

_* Know that I'm here *_

-Come on, Jinsoul, you can do it.

It was so stupid how many tears I was letting fall, but I wasn't being able to control them anymore.

_* Know that I'm here_

_Waitin' *_

I whispered the song, I no longer had the strength to go on. I looked at Jinsoul, nothing made sense, I wanted to go back in time and not have fallen in love with those eyes since the first day I saw her.

I was wishing that everything turned into dust, when an almost imperceptible touch made my whole body stiffen. I could have sworn by everything that is sacred in the world that I felt Jinsoul lightly squeeze my hand.

-Jinsoul! Jinsoul! - I said desperately and got up, running my free hand through her soft hair - Please, did you do that? Jinsoul, please, do it again, I'm here.

As if to answer me, she squeezed again, only harder this time.

My heart was going to jump out of my mouth. I didn't know what to do, I could only cry. I wanted to scream.

-Jinsoul, tell me that this is not a dream.

My body was shivering and I couldn't move, any movement that she did I'd know. Jinsoul then squeezed my hand again, harder and without letting me go.

-Oh my God, Jinsoul! I love you so much, baby, everything will be alright. I'll be right back.

My heart was racing so fast, the tears fell violently down my face. I ran to the door, opening it abruptly.

-I need help over here, please, somebody! - I shouted in the hallway and soon a nurse, who was walking by, ran to assist me.

-What happened? - the woman asked worriedly.

-She... I... She... - I was stuttering too much, I couldn't speak a coherent sentence.

-I’ll see what's wrong. - she ran to the bed and I accompanied her.

-She moved. - I managed to say after taking a deep breath and controlling my crying.

-Are you sure about that? - she asked, turning to me.

-I am, I swear. - I approached the bed again and held Jinsoul's hand -Jinsoul? Jinsoul, show her, baby, let us help you. Jinsoul squeezed my hand again. The nurse got emotional just like me and then left the room. -Everything is going to be alright. - I ran my free hand on her face, caressing it. Jinsoul turned her face slowly, almost in slow motion. -Jinsoul? Jinsoul, can you hear me? Look at me. Her eyes were opening and God, I was so grateful. The brunette turned to face me and I could see those hazel eyes that I missed so much. -Jinsoul, is everything okay? The tears rolled violently down my face. The brunette opened her mouth and tried to say something, but nothing came out. -Shhh, don't make too much effort, everything will be alright.

The door opened and two nurses were accompanying Sana.

-Yves. - Jinsoul's voice whispered my name and my heart started beating so fast.

I turned to the brunette again and a nurse pulled me away from the bed, making my contact with Jinsoul break.

-No! No! I want to stay with her. - I tried to get closer, but Sana's hands held me.

-Yves, calm down. - she said, taking me to the comer of the room -They are just going to see if everything's okay with her.

-But I want to be close to her, you can't do this to me. - I said anxiously, trying to contain the tears that were streaming down my face.

-Call someone, a family member or a friend. Soon they'll let people visit her, but now you need to leave. - she said holding my arm gently and guiding me out of the room.

Sana closed the door.

There I was, having a second chance, a chance to do everything different. I didn't know why, why me of all people, but I was having a second change and I wasn't going to waste it. Having Jinsoul back is everything that I've been asking for the last 3 months. For 3 fucking months. And now I have my girl back and I will not let her get away.

I'm not good at having feelings for someone and if this is happening it's because Jinsoul brought it out of me.


	28. Discovery

**POV Yves**

I needed to call someone, my head was spinning, I didn't know whether to scream, to cry even more or if I simply just sat down on the floor and tried to calm down. I chose the third option after counting to ten, and then sat on the cold hospital floor next to Jinsoul's room door. I buried my hands in my hair. Choerry, she needs to know. I grabbed my phone from my pocket to call the brunette.

-Ms. Yves? - I heard a voice calling me, but my thoughts were far away - Yves?

-Yes... - I said trying to show a bit of attention.

-Yves, look at me, it's me, Sana. The name "Sana” brought me back to the real world, reminding me of the young nurse who took care of Jinsoul, maybe she has good news.

-Oh. Hi, Sana. - I looked at the young woman in front of me, I allowed myself to analyze her, I had never noticed how beautiful she is.

Sana has a genuine beauty, she's thin, tall and her blonde hair was a charm.

-Hi, drink some water, you are whiter than normal.

Sana held out a glass in her hand, I looked at it and then looked at her. Sana just smiled in a reassuring way, so I grabbed it and brought it straight to my mouth, taking two big sips. The water went down my throat with a certain burning at first, but soon started to numb the pain of thirst that I had barely noticed I had.

-Thank you. - I thanked her, taking another sip - How is she? Can I see her now?

-No, not yet, but you'll soon.

A pang of disappointment hit me with full force again, leaving me visibly sad. I wanted so badly to look into those eyes again, I wanted so badly to tell her that everything is alright.

-Hey, relax.. Why don't you call someone else? From what I remember, this room used to be full of people to see her, they'll like to know.

-Oh my God! - I palmed my forehead - I completely forgot, I have to call everyone.

-Do that, now I have to go back to see how your friend is. - Sana smiled, supporting her hand on my thigh to get up - I'll call you when she's ready to receive visitors.

I just nodded and watched the young nurse disappear from my line of sight. With an absurd speed, I found Choerry's number in my contact list and called her. It was already on the fifth ring and I was about to give up, when Choerry's hoarse voice spoke:

-Who's bothering me at this hour?

-Choerry? - I asked in a choked voice.

-Yves? What happened? - she had noticed my trembling voice.

-Choerry, our girl woke up! - I only heard Choerry's breathing get heavy -Yes, Choerry, she woke up, please come be with me, I'm going crazy.

I felt my tears about to overflow, but I held them in.

-Are you kidding me? You better not be joking with a cop, you bitch.

-N... No, Choerry, I swear, I'm not kidding. - I said anxiously and heard Choerry laughing on the otherside, she was having a crisis.

I remained silent, my silence meant that I wasn't kidding.

-Oh my God, Yves, I'm on my way there. It was the last thing said by Choerry before she hang up the phone without even saying goodbye.

\---

I waited for her arrival, walking from one side to the other, wearing down unmercifully the sole of my combat boots. My gaze intercalated between Jinsoul's room and the entrance of the waiting room.

Before long, Choerry arrived at the hospital. I saw the brunette walk hurriedly among the nurses in the hallway.

-Yves! - she said before giving me a tight hug - Don't play with me, Yves, please tell me that you saw her wake up.

-I saw her, Choerry. - I said pulling away from her to look into her hopeful eyes - I looked into her eyes and she said my name.

Choerry started crying and hugged me again.

-I wanted to be here to see it, I should've been.

-It's okay, what matters is that she's alright. Choerry pulled away and just nodded her head.

-Did you call anyone else? - she asked, taking her phone from her purse.

-Yes, I called her mother and she said that she was on her way.

Choerry rolled her eyes, which made me laugh. I don't know why so much rancor towards that woman.

-I'll call everyone else, I still can't believe this.

Sana came out of the room and already out of breath we surrounded the young nurse in search of answers. My heart was racing so fast in my chest, the scene of watching Jinsoul squeezing my hand and looking at me was very much alive in my mind. At the memory of her saying my name, my urge was to scream.

-Where is she? I need to see her. - Choerry said agitated.

-Calm down, Ms. Choi, we are taking care of her, soon you will all be able to see Ms. Jung. - Sana calmed Choerry, making her less agitated -I just came to see if Ms. Yves was calmer, I need to go back.

We both nodded and Sanaa went back to Jinsoul's room. Choerry took advantage while we waited and called everyone, even Jackson. No one wanted to believe. I still found myself doubting the reality.

Little by little everyone arrived. Jinsoul's parents were crying like babies. Yeojin, unlike her parents, kept a broad smile on her face. Jackson also arrived, but at the moment I wasn't in the mood to argue with him, I was just happy to finally have Jinsoul back to "life".

Sana and the doctor who takes care of Jinsoul came towards the big group in the waiting room, announcing that we finally could see the beauty, but no more than three people at a time. And so it was done, group by group everyone entered her room, and I kept sitting, waiting until everyone left.

Choerry was beside me, tapping her foot on the floor nonstop. Her nervousness could be noticeable by miles away.

-Dammit, Choerry, I'm already nervous enough and you keep tapping your foot nonstop. - I grumbled, bringing my hand to her knee and holding it firmly, making the brunette stop.

-I can't. - Choerry pouted and removed my hand from her knee - I really need to see her, I still can't believe that she's awake.

-Neither can I, but you don't see me tapping my foot on the floor. - I crossed my arms, trying to keep calm.

-I don't know what you are talking about, it was you who saw her wake up. Ahh and speaking about that, what were you doing here at that hour? I thought you didn't come here anymore. - Choerry asked.

What exactly made me come here? I was also wondering that. Was it something that I felt? Was it like that day at Jennie’s house? I shook my head trying to get away from that thought.

-Well, - I said confused, I didn't know how to explain.

-Yves, stop that! - Choerry hit my hand, forcing me to remove it from my mouth.

I looked at my finger and a trickle of blood ran down it, I had barely realized that I was hurting it with my teeth.

-Shit! - I let out louder than expected, causing some police officers, who were there, to stare at me - This hurts!

-Tapping my foot at least doesn't hurt anyone. - Choerry said arching her eyebrows - Come on, tell me, what were you doing here?

I just came. - I shrugged and Choerry raised her eyebrows - The thing is…

-Choerry, let's go. - Heejin called the brunette, beside her was Hyunjin and Jungeun - Come with us, Yves. I'm sure they don't mind if the five of us go in together.

-No, you four can go ahead, I'll go after. - I flashed a reassuring smile.

-Okay, let's go then, Choerry. -Heejin called her again.

-Yeah. - Choerry got up, but before going she glanced at me - You are not off the hook, big eyes.

I laughed awkwardly, seeing the girls enter the room. And through the crack that opened, I could see Jinsoul slightly sitting on the bed with a weak smile at the sight of her friends.

Obviously I was dying to see her, everyone came out of that damn room saying how well she is, how she's talkative and calm. I was dying to ask how she was and in return get an answer and not a damn stupid silence. But I wanted to do that alone, just me and her, that's why I was determined to let everyone go in first.

-It was thanks to you, Yves. - Sana said when she sat beside me, scaring me.

-Jesus Christ! You scared me, Sanaa. -I looked at the nurse, bringing my hand to my chest - Dammit, don't do that again!

-Sorry. - she apologized but then started laughing, I rolled my eyes and couldn't resist and smiled at the charming young woman.

A pleasant silence settled between us, only other people's conversation could be heard, but I wasn't interested in eavesdropping, never was.

-You know, Yves... - Sana broke the silence, making me look at her, but she kept her eyes fixed on Jinsoul's room - I think the connection that you have with that young woman is very strong. - she finally looked at me.

-Why do you say that? -I asked curiously.

-I'm not some kind of witch or fortune teller if that's what you are thinking. - she said and I started laughing.

If only she knew...

-It's just that Jinsoul is asking about you to everyone who enters that room.

I didn't know what to say, but a smile tugged at my lips. My face was burning, it probably was completely red. I shook my head and remained silent just like her. We stayed like that until my turn to see Jinsoul arrived. She said goodbye and went back to work.

_*One week later*_

-Yves, where are you? - Hyunjin's impatient voice came out muffled because of the loud noise of where she was.

-Argh. - I groaned accidentally - I... I'm on my way, Hyunjin.

-What was that noise? You are fucking, right? Sorry, I'll hang up, but please hurry up.

-Okay, see you in a little while. – I finished the call with my free hand and put the phone back in the pocket of my black pants.

I held the body trying to drag it to the bag, and with a lot of effort I put it in the middle of it. A lock of hair fell on my face as I tried to control my heavy breathing. With the back of my hand I removed the lock of hair from my line of sight and took advantage to wipe the little sweat that was on my forehead. I looked at the 80 Kg body and found myself wondering how I was able to knock him out, kill him and drag him to this bag. Only science can answer me this. I found myself laughing alone with my thoughts.

I wrapped him in the black bag and thanks to the science that I still haven't discovered, I put him in the trunk and drove him close to his work, an asylum where he worked as a nurse. I still haven't decided on a new method, I just decided that I wouldn't kill rapists anymore. Unfortunately I had to leave the Maniac and my beloved Polaroid aside and give life to a new "vigilante”.

Everyone can think that I'm crazy or a psychopath. Crazy I know that am, but I turn my craziness into something good for society, which is never seen with good eyes. Everyone judges me just by killing someone, but they don't care about the trash that was removed from society.

After dropping the man's body, I drove to the club, feeling my body light. Even though it's my night off, I scheduled with Hyunjin and Joy to relax a little and have some drinks.

I parked my Volvo in the employees' parking lot and walked to the front of the club, coming across a huge line. Crowded as always. It's no wonder that Eclipse is considered one of the best nightclubs in Seoul. In my opinion, the best. I walked by Wonho, one of the new security guards, and greeted him briefly to then enter the stuffy place. The electronic music room was full, lots of people dancing and making out in the middle of the dimly lit dancing floor. I walked by everyone, squeezing through until reaching my favorite room, where I sing. I climbed the stairs in long strides, fortunately it wasn't crowded. I took care of crossing the room, greeting some people, until reaching the table where Jungeun and Hyunjin were sitting. They both had their backs turned to me.

-Hey, sexy. - I deepened my voice, smelling my best friend's neck.

In the same instant the two of them turned to me. Jungeun gave me a push, but Hyunjin got up angry, thinking that it was some guy with ulterior motives. The dim light didn't help them to recognize me. And I couldn't hold it anymore, I burst into laughter. As soon as Jungeun realized that it was me, she started laughing too.

-What the fuck, Yves, I was going to punch you. -Hyunjin grumbled, sitting back again.

\- Relax - I said amid laughter.

I circled the table and sat facing both of them. I didn't even have to ask, just lifted my arm and Alexa saw me, the blonde already knew what I wanted and it didn't take long for my wonderful glass of Whiskey to arrive.

-You and that poison... - Jungeun said taking a sip of her beer.

I let out an ironic laugh, bringing the glass up to my mouth and taking a sip of the drink that no longer burned my throat like in the beginning.

-Where's Joy and Chuu? - I asked noticing their absence.

-They both came, but Chuu had to go solve some work stuff and Joy had to go handle some family matters. - Jungeun answered.

I arched my eyebrows looking at the couple in front of me. Hyunjin was stroking Jungeun's neck while Jungeun was looking at me curiously.

-Since when do you care about Chuu, Yves? - Jungeun asked.

-I don't. - I answered calmly, taking another sip of my Whiskey.

-Heeeey, I'm here. - Choerry appeared next to our table wearing a tight black dress that reached her knee. Choerry approached us and greeted us with a kiss on the cheek.

-Have a seat, Choerry. - I offered the chair next to me and Choerry readily accepted the invitation and joined us.

-Yuri... - Choerry rolled her eyes - She wanted to spend more time with her daughter. Poor Jinsoul.

-Why "poor Jinsoul"? -I asked curiously, Yuri didn't seem to be a bad person.

-In front of people Yuri is an angel, but when it comes to Jinsoul and her choices... - Hyunjin made a brief pause, letting out a nasal laugh - She changes.

-I agree. - Choerry said - But let's change the subject, or better, let's have fun. Oh! And Heejin isn't coming, she's having some problems with Changkyun and she doesn't want to see him.

-If that blond son of a bitch hurt my little girl, he will have to deal with me. – I said and the girls laughed.

But I wasn't joking. Heejin is too pure to be hurt by mundane things.

Choerry raised her hand to ask for a shot of tequila. That night would be long.

\---

-Good Morning. - I said smiling after closing the door.

-Are you going to be my babysitter today? - the beauty asked with a charming smile on her lips, which made my heart warm.

-Do I look like a babysitter? - I asked laughing.

I put the box with the doughnuts beside the bed, on the table that was there.

-Well... Just kidding, you don't. - Jinsoul laughed and then narrowed her eyes, looking at me - Then what are you doing here?

-I heard that today you are going to be discharged and well, I'm here to take you home. - I said turning to sit on the armchair.

-Yves. - she called me, holding my hand, preventing me from moving.

I looked at Jinsoul who had her eyes shining, then I looked at her hand holding mine and remembered when she woke up, the sign that she had given me.

-I missed you so much, why didn't you come before?

-You are a very dear person, Jinsoul. A lot of visitors, a lot of people wanting to see you. - I smiled weakly and freed my hand from hers, Jinsoul smiled back and closed her eyes - Let's just wait for the doctor to give you the all clear.

The brunette just nodded her head without opening her eyes.

-Do you want to take a shower? I can help you. -I said when I sat down.

-I'm fine, Yves, leave me. You weren't even supposed to be here, Jackson could take me home.

-Listen here, you idiot! - I got up from the armchair and positioned myself beside Jinsoul's bed - Jackson is a fucking asshole and you know it, don't use him to get to me because it won't work, find someone better than him and only then you can try to use them against me. - I said everything in one breath.

Jinsoul was looking at me scared, the silence filled the room and she didn't take her eyes off me. Our eyes were fighting a battle, in which the winner didn't have a prize.

-I'm sorry. - she said, lowering her head.

-No, it's okay, I'm the one who should apologize. - Jinsoul smiled at me weakly and I reciprocated - Are you hungry? - I asked and the brunette sat up on the bed.

-Yes. - she answered, so I grabbed the doughnuts box and put it on top of her legs - But I'm hungry for something else.

She pulled me by the collar of my jacket, inching my face closer to hers. I could feel her breath hit against my face.

-I'm hungry for you, Yves. - she said to then seal her lips to mine with calmness.

It was a nostalgic kiss, there was only room for longing.

I was feeling blessed. A week ago I didn't even know if I could have hope of Jinsoul waking up and today I'm here, enjoying her soft lips. And I feel that everything is just beginning.

The kiss was slow and there was no tongue involved, just a brush of our lips. Jinsoul was warm. I buried my hands in the brunette's hair.

I heard the sound of the door being open, but I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't want to stop, I waited so long for this moment.

-What the fuck is this?

Jinsoul pushed me with a certain brutality. The familiar voice made me look towards where it came from. -Choerry? - Jinsoul said almost in despair - I can explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit! Choerry just saw them kissing. But you guys are going to have to wait till chapter 30 to see Choerry's reaction. The next chapter will be a 'week before. I don't know if y'all noticed, but in this chapter a week was skipped, you guys don't know what happened when Yves first went to see Jinsoul after she woke up. The chapter will start right before Jinsoul wakes up and it will go from there in Jinsoul's POV, and it will tell what happened during that week.


	29. The Re-encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be 'a week before', it will start right before Jinsoul wakes up from her coma and it will go from there in Jinsoul's POV.

**POV Jinsoul**

_*Flashback On* - *A week before*_

_* Breathe deep, breathe clear. *_

I heard the soft voice humming. I was trying to move, making a colossal effort to do so, but nothing happened, was I lost in some kind of limbo perhaps? It looked like a limbo, everything was torturous, the cold, the soft voice that sounded concerned, the smell of alcohol and mint that was hovering in the air. That scent...

-Come on, Jinsoul, you can do it. Jinsoul?

I felt a soft hand touch my skin, I didn't know exactly where the touch was, I was just feeling it.

_* Know that I'm here_

_Waitin' *_

Everything is very confusing. I know that Yves is here, but why can't I see her? Why can't I touch her? I just could feel her presence, her voice, her scent. She was present in everything. I felt my heart beat faster, that husky voice making me come out of my state. I gathered all of my strength and for a split second I can say that I was able to move my hand. What the hell am I doing here?

-Jinsoul! Jinsoul! - she said desperately.

I felt her stroke my hair. I wanted to scream, I wanted to tell her that I'm here, that it's me.

-Please, did you do that? Jinsoul, please, do it again, I'm here.

To try and answer her, I squeezed her hand again, only harder this time.

Yves, get me out of here, I'm so scared. My subconscious shouted.

-Jinsoul ... me ... is not a dream.

I was so desperate and starting to freak out. No, it's not a dream, I squeezed her hand again, but this time I kept a firm hold on her hand, indicating that I'm here and that I want to get out of this state. I began to feel her hand sweating and shaking.

-Oh my God, Jinsoul, baby... everything ... alright. I’Il be right back.

No, I didn't want her away from me. I tried to squeeze her hand again, trying to keep her close to me, but it was too late, she had already left, bringing the fear again.

I heard the sound of a door opening. Footsteps and voices came towards me.

-I am, I swear.

The voices made themselves more present, it was no longer just a whisper, and now I could be sure that it really wasn't a dream.

-Jinsoul? Jinsoul, show her, baby, let us help you.

"Baby" that term of endearment made my heart race, I immediately squeezed Yves's hand.

-Everything is going to be alright. Her hand stroked my face, making a wonderful caress. -Jinsoul? Jinsoul, can you hear me? The words were stuck in my throat. -Look at me. - the brunette said, encouraging me to wake up from where I was.

Slowly my eyelids started to open. The strong light forced me to force my sight, everything was cloudy.

-Jinsoul, is everything okay?

I looked at the brunette with difficulty, but I still could see her beautiful eyes.

-Yves. - I whispered hoarsely, my throat was burning.

The nurse suddenly took her away from me, I wanted to scream and ask her to let her stay by my side, but I couldn't, my voice wouldn't come out.

An uproar formed around me, I didn't understand anything, I didn't know where I was, but some women and a man approached me. My sight was better and so were my senses, I gathered that they were doctors. I didn't understand why I was in a hospital, I was still very confused, but I haven't had time to ask, because they filled me with questions like "How are you feeling?' or "Do you remember anything?". After a good time analyzing me, Dr. Kim explained to me everything that happened, and I barely even noticed, but I was already shedding some tears. I was never a religious fanatic like my mother, but I was more than grateful to God.

-Stay for a few minutes and then let others come in, she needs to rest. -the nurse said to a group of people who were entering my room.

Finally the shadow that prevented me from seeing who was there disappeared, the door was closed and my mother's face bathed in tears made my heart sink.

-Daughter. - she said as she approached and grabbed my hand.

-Mum. - my voice came out like a whisper.

-Unnie, I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up. - Yeojin's anxious voice made me smile.

-Everything is fine now. - I said and they all nodded.

Hyunsik wasn't saying anything, he just let a few tears fall silently.

-How long? - I asked.

-You were in a coma for a little more than three months.

Hearing that was more painful than expected, I was in a coma for three months, what if I didn't wake up?

-But everything is okay now. - my mom said, running a hand through my hair.

Hyunsik approached me and kissed my forehead, and automatically my eyes closed, increasing the feeling of my father's kiss. A kiss that was rarely given thanks to the absence of my family.

-Who's here? Is Yves here?

-She's here, unnie, when we arrived she was already here. - little Yeojin said beaming.

-Yes, your friends are here and Jackson too.

Jackson... our wedding, our plans, our life, nothing was making sense at the moment, I could only remember those brown big eyes burning on me.

-We were so scared, honey, but you are strong, very strong. - my mother said already controlling her tears.

-How are you feeling, daughter? -Hyunsik finally spoke.

-I feel fine, dad, just a little confused. - I answered hoarsely, feeling my throat dry.

I stretched out my hand, grabbing the glass of water that was there. l let the water slide into my mouth, between my lips and down to my throat, relieving it.

-I don't have much to say. - I said feeling an absurd tiredness in my body.

-Daughter. - Yuri approached me again, adjusting her glasses on her face - I think it's time for you to stop playing cop and marry Jackson to be a good housewife and wife. - she said grabbing my hand.

-You just got to be kidding, Yuri... you can't even wait for me to leave the hospital before you start your ridiculous and unnecessary speeches. - I spat through gritted teeth.

-Ridiculous speeches, Jinsoul? I'm your mother and I just want your wellbeing...

-My wellbeing or yours? - I started to get altered.

-Our wellbeing... Do you think I want to bury my daughter? You have everything in your hands, the family business could be yours. I forgave you once for acting against the laws of God.

-ACTING AGAINST THE LAWS OF GOD? REALLY, YURI? JUST BECAUSE... -a twinge in my head made me stop, a groan escaped my mouth, my vision started to become blurred.

Fuck. I groaned inwardly.

-ENOUGH, YOU TWO! -Hyunsik shouted. Yuri opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Hyunsik. -NOW IS NOT THE TIME, YURI! YOUR DAUGHTER JUST WOKE UP FROM A COMA, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT KIND OF SUBJECT.

-I'm tired, very tired. - I said feeling dizzy.

-I'm sorry, daughter. - Hyunsik approached me and kissed my forehead yet again, my whole body tingled and my heart warmed up - We'll leave now, you need to rest, right, Yuri?

Hyunsik looked serious at the woman who just nodded and turned stomping out of the room. Yeojin kissed my cheek to then leave my room towards the exit to accompany the woman.

\----

I received the visit from a lot of friends from work, all worried and some still recovering as well. It was nice to see all those familiar faces, I felt loved and happy to finally feel alive. I was excited to see my friends and Yves, well, I know that Yves is here because she was the first person I saw when I woke up, she wouldn't leave, I know she wouldn't. I don't know why, but her presence was what I wanted most at the moment.

Three months have passed, everything may have changed, and what if Jackson decided to move on with his life? And what if Yves...

-Jinsoul?

The familiar voice filled the room and I automatically felt my eyes fill with tears again.

-No, stay where you are. - Choerry said when I tried to it up on the bed.

-Girls, it’s so good to see you. - I said whispering.

-You gave us a scare. - Jungeun said smiling at me.

-I know and I'm sorry, but this deputy here is tough. - I said jokingly, making all of them laugh through tears - Is Yves still here?

-She is, Jinsoul, I think she's waiting to come in alone.

Hearing that sounded like music to my ears and I couldn't help but smile.

-Hey, what's up with that silly smile? - Choerry asked.

-Did I miss something? -Heejin asked raising her eyebrows.

-It's just that she's my first memory. - I answered smiling, looking at some random spot in the room - Her eyes don't leave my head, her voice keeps echoing everywhere.

-Oh my God, Jinsoul, you could hear while you were in coma? - Heejin asked.

-I don't know, Heejin, that's what I want to know, it may have been a dream. - they just nodded - Is Jackson still there? Why hasn't he visited me yet?

-He must be ashamed. - Choerry let out and Hyunjin nudged her, making her groan.

-What? Why?

-Ask him. - Choerry said already approaching me and giving me a kiss on my forehead - We need to go, but be back tomorrow.

-We'll come back. - Jungeun said and then they all said goodbye with an absurd and suspicious hurry, leaving me with a huge question mark.

What the hell did Jackson do this time?

Jackson came in as soon as the girls left. The exchange of glares between Choerry and Jackson made my stomach turn, something happened.

-Babe. - he approached me and I swear that if my body didn't feel so weak, I would jump out of this bed so that he couldn't touch me.

-Jackson, Choerry told me everything. - I bluffed, waiting for him to tell me everything.

-She didn't have to meddle, it's our relationship. - Jackson backed away a bit.

God, if he tells me that he cheated on me, I don't even know what to say. I haven't been the most faithful in our relationship, not to mention that I could never wake up. Until when would he wait for me?

-Jackson, I'm weak, please spare me my energies and explain yourself. - I was straightforward.

The man in front of me had a crestfallen expression.

-Hey, it's okay, tell me what happened. - he remained with that face that resembled one of a lost puppy - Come closer, I missed you.

Jackson stroked my hair and flashed me a charming smile, that smile that knocked down my walls.

-Babe, it's so good to have you back. - he said still smiling.

-Jackson.

-Alright, well, I didn't know for how long you were going to stay like that... - he said embarrassed.

I knew it... The bastard!

-And your assets were blocked and I didn't have any other alternative but to transfer you to a public hospital.

Public hospital? So that's what happened and not him cheating on me?

-You were going to transfer me? - I asked through clenched teeth.

-I didn't do it.

-Jackson, you have enough money to keep me here, I can't believe that because of some amount of money you were going to do this to me.

The disappointment was too much to handle, the tears came easily. It was hurting to know that the man I would marry was an asshole.

-Jinsoul, I didn't know for how long you were going to stay like that. - he said squeezing my hand, which I promptly pulled away.

-Jackson, please, I don't want to look at your face right now, you can leave.

-Babe?

-Please. Jackson. Get. Out. - I said through clenched teeth, feeling the tears fall down my face.

The man didn't say anything, just left the room and left me alone crying.

Three knocks on the door caught my attention, whoever it is can go away because I don't want to see anyone.

-I don't want to see anyone. - I answered the knocks with a dejected and choked voice. The door opened ignoring my request. Awesome. My day couldn't get any worse.

-But what the fu...

I shut my mouth when my eyes met Yves's intense eyes, the first thing I came across when I woke up. Even with my vision blurred by tears, I could lose myself in the immensity that they are.

-Jinsoul. - Yves came in and closed the door.

Slowly she approached me, and her expression that before was soft, now was tense.

-What is it? Are you feeling okay? I'll get the nurse.

-No, Yves! - I stopped her, Yves was already turning around to call someone, but stopped instantly - I'm just sad and tired due to the excess of information that I received in the last few hours.

Yves inched closer to me, sitting next to me on the bed, her eyes fixed on mine. I analyzed her, her expression didn't say what was going on in her head, but her eyes had a certain glow, a rare glow.

-Be more specific, please. - she asked without breaking our eye contact.

-My mom is a start and Jackson...

Without even completing the sentence, I burst into tears. I was cussing myself for being so emotional.

-Jinsoul? - she whispered and came closer, wrapping her arms around me.

With my face buried in her neck, I cried all the hurt that I was feeling. She just stroked my hair and squeezed me against her a little more every time.

I was crying for all the times that Jackson got sick and how I was always at his side, never in any way I thought about leaving him. I was crying for all the nights that I had to give myself to him unwillingly, just to see him happy, just to satiate him. I was crying for feeling so disposable, for feeling like I didn't matter to him, all this time together, all the kisses and promises of love, all the commitments and caresses. Nothing seems to be real now. Where is the love now? Where is the compassion? It hurt, but it hurt because of his intentions, it didn't hurt because it was a public hospital, it hurt because he didn't even think twice, it hurt because he didn't remember that I'm the love of his life.

Yves was still there, holding me when I was falling apart in her arms. I don't even know from where I was getting so much strength to cry, I just cried. But gradually I started to control my tears.

-He's an idiot, don't cry for him, he doesn't deserve it. - she said when I pulled away from her body.

-We are getting married in 3 weeks, Yves, I feel terrible.

-You can feel better then, Choerry cancelled everything. - she said with a smile on her lips - Don't worry, it's all cancelled, even the date.

-Of course he would cancel. - I said laughing humorlessly - He wanted to transfer me to a public hospital, leave me there, of course he wouldn't have plans to marry me. - I lowered my head feeling embarrassed, I didn't want Yves to see me like this.

-Hey, I would never let that happen. - she held my chin, making me look at her, her eyes were glowing - I was already taking care of everything so you could stay here.

-Really? -I asked, I couldn't believe it.

-Yes, did you see that bandage on Jackson's nose?

I searched in my mind the way that Jackson looked when he was here and oh my God, how could I forget to ask him about it? He had a small bandage on his nose, it seemed to be a little swollen.

-I did, but I didn't ask.

-You're welcome. - she said victoriously, which made me burst out laughing, and she accompanied me -You have no idea how much I missed that laughter of yours, Jinsoul.

-It's weird for me, it seems like yesterday that we were on that Island. - I said, and a smile tugged on Yves's lips.

Silence filled the room, until I decided to break it.

-Thank you, Yves. - I said feeling embarrassed.

-Don't worry about it, I would do anything to keep you here, comfortable and with the best care, and punching Jackson was something I wanted to do for a long time. - Yves said laughing and I accompanied her.

-I feel better to know that while I was here in this room, there was someone out there who cared about me.

-Jinsoul. - Yves called, inching her face closer to mine and holding my hand, delicately kissing it. Her eyes were burning over me, a shiver settled all over my body. -Forgive me?

-For what? - I asked.

-In these last three months that you were here, I didn't come to see you. - receiving this news was like being stabbed in the stomach -I don't know how to explain to you, I was very angry at myself for not being able to do anything for you. - she said and I lowered my head - Please, look at me, can you forgive me?

How could I blame her? How? What was I expecting? That she would come see me every day? Life had to somehow continue its flow. But is Yves dating now or something? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and when I finally looked around, I saw my room full of beautiful flowers.

-Only if you tell me that it was you who sent me these flowers.

Yves looked at me confused and then I pointed to the bouquet of roses that was on the table that was there.

-Oh yes, I sent you flowers every day. - she said proudly and kissed my hand a few times, and the silly smile on my lips was hard to hide - But not those over there, those are ugly, my God. - Yves said and I laughed.

To know that Yves cared for me, even if from afar, it already made her someone better than Jackson. I don't know why the hell I keep comparing the two, but it was inevitable.

Her presence made me feel good, her touch was good for me, everything about her made me feel good, it was like a drug and I feel that somehow I woke up for her, because she needs me and I her. Maybe it's time to accept this whole situation.

-Get me out of here, Yves, take me home. - I said pouting.

-I'm not a doctor, or anything like that, but I don't think that you can leave today. - she laughed and I huffed.

-I just want to leave.

-Jinsoul? - she said seriously as her hand suddenly touched my face.

With her thumb, she began to caress my cheek and my eyes automatically closed, enjoying Yves's rare caress. My heart sped up and at the same time felt at peace, as if everything that happened in the last hours had disappeared. Yves's warm breath hit against my face, her breath had a fresh smell of mint chewing gum. My eyes opened, but Yves kept hers closed, and then her lips met mine, initiating a slow and delicious brush of our lips. My eyes closed again and my breathing started to get heavier.

-Jinsoul... I need to feel you. I... I still can't believe that I finally have you here.

I wanted to scream that it was reciprocal, I wanted to scream that seeing her eyes again was the best thing that happened to me.

-Feel this.

Yves pulled away a little and grabbed my hand, bringing it to her left breast, where I was feeling the accelerated beating of her heart.

-I don't know why, but I haven't felt it like this in so long. - I looked at the brunette who let a silent tear escape - Do you remember when you showed me your heart on that Island? - she asked.

-I wanted you to feel how I was feeling alive. - I said and she smiled sweetly at me.

-It's exactly like that how I'm feeling, alive. Ever since you woke up. Feel it.

With all the delicacy in the world, Yves pressed my hand on her chest.

Still with my hand feeling every unabashed beat that her heart made, I looked into her eyes and we stayed staring at each other for so long that I don't even know how much time passed. My heart that was racing, gradually connected with hers. I grabbed Yves's hand without breaking our eye contact and brought it to my heart. The beating of our hearts were synchronized, we were one person now.

-Synchronized. - she said smiling, letting another tear fall. After she said that, I felt her heart race and mine accompanied it.

-Yves... - my voice came out like a whisper.

-Jinsoul, I...

-You only have one more minute, Yves. - a blonde nurse entered the room and warned us.

Yves quickly removed her hand from my chest and wiped her tears quickly.

-Alright, Sana. - she said as she backed away from me.

I felt that they were too intimate due to the accomplice eyes contact. The young woman left the room and an awkward silence hovered in the air.

-I'm the last person on the list, when I leave you'll be here alone. -Yves said.

-You can't sleep here?

-Technically it's already morning, Jinsoul, you need to rest. We'll talk about everything later, okay?

I felt that that "everything” was really everything.

I just nodded.

-You'll come back? God, I sounded like a needy and sulky three year old.

-I will. Yves inched closer and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes to feel her natural scent, then she pulled away, leaving the place where her lips touched warm.

"When two lovers are completely in love, the connection of their eyes has the power to connect the heart beats and the breathing, they are connecting the soul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will continue with Jinsoul's flashback, and before it ends it will go back to "normal time' from where Choerry walked in on them kissing.


	30. Clarifying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will continue with Jinsoul’s flashback, and before it ends you'll see 'Flashback Off’, and then it will go back to "normal/present time" Choerry walking in on them kissing.

**POV Jinsoul**

_*_ _Flashback still On*_

-Jinsoul, how are you feeling this morning? - the doctor asked me as he examined me quickly with a pupil light thingy.

-I feel fine. I just want to go home. - I answered feeling my stomach growl, too loud, since the doctor laughed, and I blushed in embarrassment - I'm also hungry.

-Of course you are, you'll be able to eat right now, and about you going home the answer is no, you still need to stay a few days under observation. - he said and I huffed.

God only knows how I want my bed. I can't stand to stay here anymore staring at these cold walls.

-How long?

-Just a few more days, Jinsoul. - he said, writing down something on my chart - But if it makes you happy, I'll free visitations for you.

-At least one good news, but it's not enough. - I said feigning irritation.

-And what would be enough?

-I want to eat, but not this hospital food. Can I call a friend to bring me something else to eat? -I asked and I'm sure I looked like a hungry kid.

-I see that you have a good appetite. - he said touching the tip of my nose, and I blushed - Alright, you can call your friend.

-Thank you. - I said a little too excited. The man just nodded and left the room, leaving me alone, again.

I looked at the clock that was there, it was 12:15PM, explaining why I was hungry. I leaned on the bed to grab the phone, when I heard two knocks on the door.

-Come in.

The door opened, but I had to get up a little to see who was entering. God, it was a little boy, he had a bouquet of roses in his hands, it was inevitable not to laugh when he almost tripped over with his short little legs.

-Hello.

-Hi. - he said embarrassed, and then just approached me and handed me the bouquet.

-Thank you, they are beautiful. - I said inhaling the good scent that the roses gave off.

-They are not mine. - he said with his little hands behind his back and his gaze fixed on the floor.

-It doesn't matter, you brought them and I'm thanking you. - he laughed and blushed like a tomato.

I felt like laughing, but he would get even more embarrassed.

-Who asked you to bring them?

-Aunt Yves. She said that she wasn't coming in, but that I could come into your room to talk to you, and she also said that she's going to give me a doughnut bigger than me, but I think she's lying to me again, last time she said she was going to give me one and she didn't, she just gave me a bunch of normal doughnuts, they were so many and I ate them all, but it gave me a stomachache.

The little boy said everything in one breath, and I was focused trying to accompany everything. When he finished to breathe, he blushed more, if that was possible. I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

-Aunt Yves lies sometimes, but I promise you that when I get out of here, I'll give you a doughnut bigger than you. – I said and got up to put the roses in the empty jar that was there, especially for the roses that got every day.

-You promise? - he asked a little excitedly.

-Yes, I promise. I crouched down to try to stay at the same height as the little boy. His dark eyes like the night were pure tenderness.

-Wow, you are more cool than aunt Yves, and I'm gonna tell that to her.

-Alright, little guy. What's your name? - I asked as I ran my hand through his dark silky hair.

-Manse. And you, what's your name?

-I'm aunt Jinsoul. - I said squeezing his cheeks, and he laughed to then blush again. He’s adorable.

-Aunt Jinsoul, I'm going now, but I'll be back tomorrow.

-Promise?

-I give you my word of a man. - he said tapping his chest, all proud, earning another laugh from me.

I approached him and kissed his cheek, and then the little boy left the room, leaving me smiling.

Yves was really a surprising being, only she to make me laugh when I'm hungry. And on cue my stomach growled again. I needed to call someone, but who? Choerry, Heejin and Hyunjin were working and I didn't want to bother. Jungeun works at night and well, yesterday I already bothered her enough. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to have lunch with Jackson and clarify some things. No, it wasn't.

I grabbed the phone and forced my memory a little to remember his phone number. God, I was still very confused, but I finally remembered. I dialed the numbers and on the second ring, he picked up:

-Hello.

-Jackson?

-Jinsoul, good afternoon. - he said a little coldly from the other side of the phone.

-Hum... Hi, Jackson, do you want to come here and have lunch with me? The silence was bothering me, he wasn't saying anything. -Jackson? Are you there?

-Yeah, yes, I'm here. - he stammered - I want to, it's what I most want, what do you want to eat? An Italian restaurant opened here, right next to the company, and I'm sure that you'll love it.

-Okay, bring me anything, I'm starving. – I said and he laughed on the other side.

For a moment I remembered that Jackson that I met, gentle and kind. I missed that time so much, but it seems that unfortunately there's no turning back.

-I’II be there in 10 minutes. - he said and I said goodbye.

I hung up the phone and waited for him anxiously. I didn't know what we were going to talk about, but I know that it would be a tough conversation.

In exactly 10 minutes the door opened, revealing an elegant Jackson, too elegant even.

-You've been dressing this well all this time? - I asked with a little venom.

He didn't have money to keep me in this hospital, but he had to buy clearly very expensive clothes.

Jackson huffed and entered the room, dosing the door behind him.

-I have to dress properly since I'm the representative of such a big company, don't you think?

-Of course. - a twinge of guilt hit me - I'm sorry. - I said and he approached, putting the containers with the food on my bed.

-Well, I brought a lot, you must be really hungry.

-I am.

I grabbed the first container and opened it, feeling the delicious scent coming from it.

-Jinsoul, I think we need to talk.

-Jackson, not now, don't make me lose my appetite, please. - I said and he just nodded, helping me unpack everything.

Lunch was tranquil and quiet, I finally felt alive, but the worse was to come, I really needed to have a conversation with Jackson. I looked at him and didn't recognize him, he looked like a stranger to me. Unfortunately life drove us apart.

-Why, Jackson? And don't tell me that it was because of money, because I'm seeing that it wasn't. - I asked already feeling a lump in my throat.

Not again, I wasn't going to cry anymore.

-I don't know, after 3 months I think I lost hope. - he answered with his head down.

-Yves was going to keep me here, do you have any idea what that means? - I asked and he kept his head down - Stop looking at the fucking floor, be a man at least once in your life and look me in the eyes, Jackson!

He immediately looked at me. I looked into his eyes and God, I really didn't recognize him, I could only see a beautiful and superficial shell.

-You are talking about Yves, Jinsoul? - Jackson asked with a sarcastic laugh - She was the first to give up on you, she was the first to stop visiting you, just to go back to that poor little life of hers. It was me, Jinsoul, I was the one who came here everyday to know how you were doing!

-But she's not the one I'm in a relationship with. You are, or were. I don't know...

-Are you blind? Can't you see that she likes you, Jinsoul? That bitch likes you and she's trying her best to take everything away from me.

-And what's the problem of her liking me? At least someone here desires me. - I said and saw his eyes burning with hatred.

-I never lose a woman to another woman, even if for that I have to take drastic measures. - he said with balled fists - You don't know what I'm capable of, Jinsoul.

-Your problem is with me, leave Yves out of it.

That whole conversation was scaring me. Jackson was always a very tranquil guy, but always very jealous.

-What happened to us? - he asked and I remained in silence - My mom calls me every day to know about our wedding.

-Jackson, why... -I was going to ask him why he hasn't told her, when I was interrupted.

-I didn't have the courage to tell her that we cancelled everything.

-You can't keep that from her, you need to tell her, Jackson.

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything we've been through, I wanted and want things to be different.

I stayed in silence for I don't know how long, the way he said it, it had been very strong.

-Jackson, do you love me? - I asked almost whispering.

-Enough to ask you for forgiveness and a second chance. - he said, he seemed so sincere, but I couldn't say anything.

-I need to think. - that was the fairest answer that I could give him at the moment - Just give me time.

-Okay. - he said standing up clumsily - Can I come and visit you every day?

-Of course, above all, you are my friend. - I said and he inched closer, kissing my forehead.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to go back in time and have our love again, have him again, but everything seemed to be so lost, would it be possible for everything to change?

Jackson left the room, leaving me thoughtful. I didn't want to see anyone else today, which I know wouldn't be possible.

The warm water was falling hard on my body, making a kind of massage. My body still hurt because of what happened, but what hurt the most was my emotional state, even having forgiven Jackson, I still felt bad for the lack of consideration. And don't even get me started on my mother... But time heals all wounds.

-Jinsoul? JINSOUL... - the voice of nurse Sana echoed in the room.

I stretched my arm carefully to turn off the shower, I didn't want to get out of there ever, but the presence of the nurse and the fact that my hands were already wrinkled made me get out against my will.

-I'm here, Sana. - I replied to the young nurse. I stretched my arm and wrapped the white fluffy towel around my body. It didn't take long for Sana to enter my line of sight.

-Christ! You scared me. - she said with her hand on her chest - Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to take a shower? I could've helped you.

-Sana, you know that I already can handle things on my own. - I answered, calming her.

-Alright... I just came to see if everything's okay.

-It is, thank you.

-Okay, if you need anything just call me. - she said smiling, and then left the room, leaving me alone.

I started to dry myself, the soft towel moved down my body with lightness, and the delicacy in certain areas gave me shivers. Staying all this time in coma left my body more sensitive. I stopped with my hands on my breasts and squeezed them, initiating a light massage. My eyes closed and in the same instant I imagined Yves's lips on them. I bit my lower lip containing the fire that was ascending.

-The sun has arriveeeeeed!

My eyes snapped open. Dammit, Choerry.

-I'm changing, Choerry. - I answered.

My heart was racing and my voice a little breathless. I turned around, hanging the towel in its place, to then grab a sort of coat and put it on. I also grabbed a pair of panties that looked more like underpants and put it on as well. Slowly and carefully, I dragged myself out of the bathroom, finding my best friend sitting on the armchair next to my bed.

-Finally!

Choerry got up and walked towards me, holding my arm to aid me, and slowly we reached my bed where I lay down.

Choerry remained standing, looking at the table where the roses were.

-Look, flowers! Apparently Sunfish was here.

I let out a discreet sigh, trying not to show my disappointment I looked back at my best friend who was looking at me with a curious look, but I just shook my head, I didn't want to talk about Yves right now.

-How are things at the precinct? - I asked, changing the subject.

Choerry turned to me, putting the flowers in their place. The woman approached my bed and sat back on the armchair beside me.

-Things are good. - I arched my eyebrows - Oh, no, I mean , things are slowly moving. After you were shot even with the bulletproof vest, the general president was pressured to get more resistant equipments, and he also has been visiting us more often.

-Really? - I asked surprised.

For a man who didn't even care about the safety of his own people, now he starts visiting them, it's a curious change.

-Yes, and not only that, he's about to dose the Maniac Polaroid case.

-No, Choerry! He can't do that, the person is still on the loose, killing...

-No, Jinsoul, not anymore, the Maniac stopped, apparently, but something much worse came... A new serial killer. - Choerry said.

Wait... Maniac "retired' and now there's a new serial killer, much more cruel? No, there must be something wrong. I shook my head trying to undo the mess it became.

-But, Choerry... "Worse" in what way? - I asked curiously - I need to go back to the precinct, I need to know every detail!

I removed the sheet from my body and started to get up. Strong twinges in my injury wouldn't make me give up, but Choerry would, the blonde grabbed my harm and laid me down again.

-Stop it! Are you crazy? My God, you are acting like a child, you are still not 100%. Get better and when you go back, I'll inform you of every detail myself. Now you need to stay lying there, eating this awful food and recovering.

Choerry bent over, giving a lingering kiss on my forehead. I let out the air that I was holding. Despite everything, I was feeling very well cared for. Choerry was my best friend, my safe haven.

I looked at the girl who was looking at me, and her eyes started to get shiny and watery. A chill ran through my body, those eyes, she was about to cry. One thing that I can't stand is to see my best friend crying.

-Jinsoul, I have something to tell you. - Choerry whispered.

I looked at her who was crestfallen and playing with her own fingers.

-I don't even know how to tell you this, I feel really bad, but I want you to hear this from my mouth.

-What happened, Choerry? Look at me. - I asked impatiently.

Choerry let out a breath of air and lifted her face, revealing her teary eyes.

-You are making me worried.

-Jinsoul, you know how these people are, everything that matters to them is productivity and, well... - Choerry made a long pause, to then continue -I don't know if they believed in your recovery, but they wanted to promote me to deputy.

Choerry could hardly speak because of her sobs.

So this is the reason for her tears. But this is wonderful, if the worst happened, Choerry would be perfect for the job.

-Choerry, but that's incredible!

I brought my hand to the girl’s hand and held it gently, initiating a light caress with my thumb. Choerry looked at my hand and then her gaze met mine, her astonishment was evident.

-But... Jinsoul, I was...

-No, you weren't going to steal anything from me. -I interrupted her -You more than anyone deserve a job like that, of course that it's sad to see that some people no longer had the slightest hope in my recovery, and to be honest I think it's a miracle to be awake right now.

Choerry smiled through her tears and got up, and very carefully she hugged me.

-A miracle is me having a friendship like yours. - she pulled away a little and looked at me smiling -You're a rare thing, Jinsoul. I thank God every night for having you in my life.

-Choerry, I understand that feeling that you were feeling, but you don't have to feel guilty anymore, okay? - the girl still containing her tears just nodded - And if they want you to have the job, I won't find it a bad thing.

-No, Jinsoul, that will not happen, they want you obviously. They are looking forward to your return.

-You don't know how I'm excited.

-Sometimes I can't even believe that you're back, I missed you so much. - Choerry smiled and I reciprocated. Smiling through my tears, I hugged my best friend, a hug that was worth more than words. I definitely love Choi Choerry.

_*Flashback Off*_

**POV Yves**

-Yes. - she answered, so I grabbed the doughnuts box and put it on top of her legs - But I'm hungry for something else.

She pulled me by the collar of my jacket, inching my face closer to hers. I could feel her breath hit against my face.

-I'm hungry for you, Yves. - she said to then seal her lips to mine with calmness.

It was a nostalgic kiss, there was only room for longing.

I was feeling blessed. A week ago I didn't even know if I could have hope of Jinsoul waking up and today I'm here, enjoying her soft lips. And I feel that everything is just beginning.

The kiss was slow and there was no tongue involved, just a brush of our lips. Jinsoul was warm. I buried my hands in the brunette's hair.

I heard the sound of the door being open, but I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't want to stop, I waited so long for this moment.

-What the fuck is this?

Jinsoul pushed me with a certain brutality. The familiar voice made me look towards where it came from.

-Choerry? - Jinsoul said almost in despair - I can explain.

I ended up falling in a sitting position on the armchair, my heart was more than accelerated, the blood vanished from my body, I was probably more white than normal if that was possible. There she was, Choi Choerry, standing in the doorway with a mixed expression of astonishment and indignation.

And what if she has some kind of prejudice? I mean, ignoring all the circumstances, obviously. No... Choerry is not like that.

-Why haven't you started explaining, Jung Jinsoul?

Choerry spoke through clenched teeth, she was more than angry, because as soon as she stepped into the room, the door was closed with such brutality that made me jump from the armchair.

-Choerry, calm down, please. Me kissing Yves is not a reason for such fuss.

Jinsoul seemed less scared. Choerry was looking at her with a glare, I have to admit that it scared the shit out of me.

-It's not a reason, Jinsoul?

Choerry was already standing beside Jinsoul, her hand was on her waist showing indignation.

My eyes alternated between the two. Slowly, I got up and took two steps towards the door.

-HEY, SUNFISH! - Choerry screamed, which made me jump, causing me to almost fall to the ground - Where do you think you're going?

The girl approached me, grabbing the collar of my jacket, and with ease she dragged me to the armchair and dropped me on it. In no moment I tried to stop her, I was too weak for that.

-Do you think that you can kiss my best friend like that and then sneak out?

I looked at Jinsoul and the beauty was holding in her laughter. When her eyes met mine, my eyes were shooting daggers at her, making her put on a serious expression.

-Choerry, control yourself, we are in a hospital. - Jinsoul said too calmly.

-Don't give me that shit, Jinsoul! - Choerry crossed her arms under her breasts, a huge pout formed on her lips - Why didn't you tell me, Jinsoul? I had to catch you and this sneaky bad girl kissing.

-Wait... You're only angry because she didn't tell you? - I was finally able to speak with indignation.

-Do you think that I was born yesterday? I notice and feel the sexual tension between the two of you from miles away, and I've suspected since Hyunjin's birthday. - Choerry looked at the two of us, narrowing her eyes - You two always disappeared together and showed up together. And you, Jinsoul! Ahhhh! Now I understand your nightly disappearances and why you always left Yeojin with me.

If I was red? More red than a tomato probably. Jinsoul looked the same way as well, the girl practically hid underneath the bed sheet.

-Choerry!!! - Jinsoul yelled at her - Can you stop embarrassing us?

-Okay. I'm sorry, Jinsoul, but seriously... I'm upset, why didn't you tell me that your affair was with that soft jaguar aka Yves when I asked you?

I rolled my eyes when I heard the ridiculous nickname that Choerry had given me.

-I'm sorry, Choerry... I thought that you'd judge me for having something with a woman and because I'm cheating on Jackson. - Jinsoul said everything in a crestfallen way.

She's so cute.

But the loud laugh that Choerry let out made the both of us look at her confused.

-Seriously? - Choerry asked amid laughter- First, I would never, ever in this life be upset with you because you're cheating on that ridiculous asshole.

Choerry stopped laughing and took on a serious posture.

\- I’ll never judge you for being with a woman, in fact I'm dying to know how lesbian sex works, you'll have to tell me all about jaguar's magic fingers.

-Hey, I'm here. - I raised my arms in indignation - Can't you two wait till I leave?

I got up and the two of them were looking at me, laughing.

-Stop laughing! I'm going to go now and let you two talk. - I grabbed my phone and looked at the time - I really have to go, I have to talk to Chaewon.

I approached Jinsoul, the beauty didn't take her eyes off me. I bent over, and when my lips met her forehead, my eyes closed. The scent of her hair was intoxicating.

-I'm sorry for not taking you home, but Choerry is here and Jackson will arrive soon.

-Speaking about Jackson, he's taking his time to come pick me up. - Jinsoul said, looking confused at me and Choerry.

-I haven't seen him for quite a while. Thank God.

Choerry made a cross sign, earning a laugh from me, but I soon stopped because of Jinsoul's glare.

-I better get going. - I said approaching Choerry, saying goodbye with a kiss on her cheek.

-Take care, Sunfish, our conversation is not over yet. - Choerry said. I raised both hands in surrender, and then turned towards the door, leaving the room.

Choerry found out my little affair with Jinsoul, and I strangely feel light, perhaps it's because I trust her a lot. Whatever. Now I have something more important to do. I was going to take Jinsoul home, but since I'm not anymore, play a little more.

\---

I put on my black leather gloves and grabbed the hook of the big gate, and with a bit of force I pulled it, making the gate open. I entered the place with a smile on my face. I closed the gate and walked slowly to my stereo, and with my iPod in hand, I plugged it on the device. Within seconds “Run" by Awolnation flooded the environment. Some groans were heard, but I increased the volume and the groans were muffled.

I removed my jacket and threw it on the chair. And as a ritual, I grabbed my cigarette, bringing it up to my mouth, and with my lighter I lit it, taking a long drag as I walked to the switch. The smoke escaped through my nostrils. My fingers reached the switch, turning on the light of my precious tool panel, my eyes scanned the entire table and by pure will stopped on my little set of knives, next to it there was an ax. I grabbed the knife set and walked to my destination. There he was, half naked with his arms and legs tied up, suspended from the floor in a circle like the one from a dart game, where he's the main target, my target.

-Hmmm. - I moaned, taking another drag.

My eyes were closed, enjoying the beats of the music. With my eyes still closed, I threw one of the knives, hitting right next to his head, making a slight cut on the trash's ear in front of me. I opened my eyes and let the smoke escape slowly through my lips. The piece of shit squirmed incessantly, which made me laugh, a heartfelt and satisfying laugh.

-After a week stuck in here, I’ll finally be able to give you what you truly deserve. Do you want to play a little?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yves is back in action. Who's her victim? Prepare for the next chapter because it's huge! So many different things happen in it, y'all are gonna be like *WHAAAAAAtt* at the end of it


	31. Curse In Disguise

The image in this chapter is the object that Yves used, it’s called "Pear of Anguish".

\---

**POV Yves**

I put on my black leather gloves and grabbed the hook of the big gate, and with a bit of force I pulled it, making the gate open. I entered the place with a smile on my face. I closed the gate and walked slowly to my stereo, and with my iPod in hand, I plugged it on the device. Within seconds “Run" by Awolnation flooded the environment. Some groans were heard, but I increased the volume and the groans were muffled.

I removed my jacket and threw it on the chair. And as a ritual, I grabbed my cigarette, bringing it up to my mouth, and with my lighter I lit it, taking a long drag as I walked to the switch. The smoke escaped through my nostrils. My fingers reached the switch, turning on the light of my precious tool panel, my eyes scanned the entire table and by pure will stopped on my little set of knives, next to it there was an ax. I grabbed the knife set and walked to my destination. There he was, half naked with his arms and legs tied up, suspended from the floor in a circle like the one from a dart game, where he's the main target, my target

-Hmmm. -I moaned, taking another drag.

My eyes were closed, enjoying the beats of the music. With my eyes still closed, I threw one of the knives, hitting right next to his head, making a slight cut on the trash's ear in front of me. I opened my eyes and let the smoke escape slowly through my lips. The piece of shit squirmed incessantly, which made me laugh, a heartfelt and satisfying laugh.

-After a week stuck in here, I’II finally be able to give you what you truly deserve. Do you want to play a little?

I picked up the other knife that was in my hand and licked it, causing a small cut on my tongue. The metallic taste flooded my mouth. I like this, this tension. I like the taste of blood. I like to see how it drips and spatters. I was home, in my private paradise.

-I'm sorry, do you want to say something? I approached the man with a smile on my face. -I can't hear anything.

I removed the gag from his mouth and then he spat on the floor. Pure blood. I confess that I couldn't control myself, I've been torturing him for a week.

-You bitc..

-Shhh! - I interrupted him, putting the gag again - This is my favorite part.

_* I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things_

_I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things_

_I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things_

_I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things_

_Run! *_

The heavy guitar solo invaded my ears and I felt like screaming. In my veins flowed pure excitement.

-Are you afraid?

The man shook his head, as I spun the knife skillfully in my hand, walking from one side to the other.

-No? Wait... I know!

I stopped in front of him, pointing the knife towards him.

-You want to know what you did to me to be here, right?

He nodded his head slowly.

-You are so stupid! You are a criminal and you still want to know what you did wrong. Pathetic. - I said, letting out a nasal laugh. I started walking from one side to the other again. -I wanted to do this fast, but you know what? I can't. You fucked up my life for 3 fucking months.

Remembering everything that I felt while Jinsoul was in a coma was not easy. The sleepless nights I spent looking at the ceiling, wondering if I would have her back. Every morning when I'd get out of bed, I'd go to the hospital, but I couldn't go in. All the reckless drunkenness that made me have sex with random women. But none of them were enough for me, they weren't Jinsoul. The anger was growing stronger inside me, if that was possible. My eyes began to water due to the memories of those 3 horrible months.

-You almost took away from me one of the people I love most in this world. - I said, turning my back to Sehun.

I couldn't look at him and talk about love at the same time. I ran the back of my hand on my face, preventing the tears from falling. I need to be strong and show who's in charge.

-Operation BBC, do you remember?

I turned back to face him, who looked at me with fear. I inched closer, putting the knife close to his face, to then remove the gag again. I needed to hear him.

-I... Ye... Yes, I remember. - I stammered.

-What else do you remember? - I asked as I walked away from Sehun and stroked the metal handle of the small knife that was in my hand, my thumb outlining the detailed design of the object.

-WHAT ELSE DO YOU REMEMBER? - I screamed.

I squeezed the handle of the knife, and with the fury that my body possessed, from a far, I threw the knife without even aiming. The object fully hit the man's arm and he howled in pain. I went to the table where left my knife set and grabbed another one, and in long strides approached the man again, he wouldn't stop screaming.

-You won't want another one, will you? - I asked, touching the tip of the knife on his face.

I dragged it down a few centimeters, forming a thin tear on his skin. By the cut, blood ran down his face. He groaned in pain.

-As you wish.

I plunged the other knife on his other outstretched arm. And then, in quicksteps, I grabbed another knife and returned to my previous position.

-Another one?

-N... No! No! I'll talk! I’ll talk! Please!

He was already crying, in pain and shame. God, how this part was pathetic. I tossed my hair to the side, totally impatient. Until he began speak:

-I shot a young officer. I... L.. I shot her. The man was crying.

-Exactly. You shot her.

The feeling of deja vu hit me fully. I remembered when I was with Jennie. For some reason, I'm sure that it was in that moment that Jinsoul had been shot. I found myself looking at a random spot in the warehouse. I shook my head to push away the memories.

-The cop is my girl. And no one hurts my girl. - I said before sticking the knife in his leg.

By far, this was the most personal work that I had ever done.

As he groaned and cussed me, I went to my mini bar and poured myself a glass of Whiskey. I didn't wait another minute to take three big sips of the best drink ever invented. The distilled liquid went down my throat easily and without causing any discomfort.

-Tell me that that bitch died! Tell me! You cunt! - he shouted, but thanks to my loud music playing, I couldn't hear much - Come on!

I approached him again with my glass of Whiskey in hand. I took another big sip to contain the desire I had to silence that piece of shit.

I removed the knives that I had stuck in his body, one by one, listening to his groans and painful cries. I walked to the table and picked up a white flannel, and I started cleaning my knives, watching the blood shining along the blade's metal. A true work of art. Yes, a true work of art. After cleaning, I put them back in their place. The man was screaming, cussing me and saying things that I couldn't care less. I normally filtered what the bastards told me; they couldn't mess with my mind, they can't get inside my head, it would be tragic.

-I’ll be very honest with you.

I drank the rest of the Whiskey and poured myself another dose. I went to the cabinet that was there and grabbed my Polaroid. I sat on the chair that was beside the table, facing the criminal. His wounds were bleeding incessantly, I wanted to laugh.

-My dear, you'll have the most painful death that I've ever planned. We are going to play so much...

I put my glass of Whiskey on the floor and positioned the Polaroid. I inhaled deeply and held my breath. I pressed the button on my little toy and promptly the photo came out from it. I got up and walked towards him, inching as close as possible.

-Look at this, you look so handsome. Do you think my deputy will like it?

-You bitch! Get me out of here! I'm going to kill you!

-Let's be realistic, you won't. - I said laughing.

I put the photo and the Polaroid on the table, to then pick up my glass of Whiskey, I took another sip, feeling my throat burning. I was already getting drunk, it was time to stop. I couldn't mess anything up.

-I can't drink anymore today, do you want a little? Maybe it will help with the pain.

I walked back to Sehun and poured the drink on the wound in his leg, the man howled in pain. Would I be a terrible person if I was enjoying those screams more than anything in life?

-Just get this over with. Please. - he begged, and how good it was to hear that

-Okay then. Tell you what, are you seeing my tool wall over there? - I asked as I pointed to my lovely paraphernalia, this will be at least curious - I'll get this over with, and lucky for you, you can choose your instruments of torture!

-You are sick! - he said with a weak and hoarse voice, and I laughed.

-Yes, I am. Come on! Chop chop! Or I'll choose my favorites, and I don't think you'll like it.

I turned around and went to my babies.

-Pick one for torture and another, let's say, more lethal. The man was looking at the instruments nervously and shaking his head. -Come on! I'm in a hurry now.

-I will not choose, you can't do this!

-Oh yes, I can. I can and I will. But, since you're shy, let me give you a little push.

I analyzed my toys excitedly and picked up a portable gas blowtorch. I tested the flame and saw Sehun's face become even paler, if that was possible.

-Do you know what this is? - I asked, passing the object from one hand to the other in front of him - Well, it will burn good part of your skin and then I'll remove it with tweezers. You'll feel so much pain!

I made a brief pause and smiled sadistically at him.

-Then see with what I'll end the servi...

-OK, OK! I'LL CHOOSE! - the poor man shouted - I'll choose.

-Good boy! Go on, choose two. - I smiled cynically, putting the blowtorch back in its place. I put my hands behind my back, in a patient posture.

-Oh my God, where are my manners?! I didn't introduce you properly to my collection. You see, on the right side you'll find my toys for torture, and on the left side you'll find the more fatal ones. Now you can choose.

Sehun's eyes moved from one side to the other. I was cold in the warehouse, but he was sweating like a pig.

-That one. - he said.

-Which one? This one? - I asked, following his eyes that were fixed on a tool on the right side.

The man just nodded his head, and I grabbed the object, smiling.

-And that one. - he looked at a knife on the other side.

-I'm sorry, this is a little embarrassing. I know that I told you that you had to choose two, but you made such a good choice that you won't need a second tool.

Sehun widened his eyes, staring at the small object in my hands.

-I was actually hoping that you'd choose this one, you know why? - I asked as I approached the man - I asked you if you know why!

-I... I don't know. - his voice was shaky.

-Because I feel that ever since Jinsoul fell into a coma, it was like you had fucked me, fucked me in the worst possible way. And look at that, now I have the chance to reciprocate. And you were the one who chose. - I said lifting the object and smiling - Thank you for that. I even think that God will forgive you.

I went to the table and grabbed another white flannel, starting to clean the object with a bit of Whiskey. I take good care of my tools, I like everything very clean, as it should be. God forbid that these bastards die because of some infection and not by my hands. I shook my head laughing.

-Allow me to introduce to you.

I went to the cabinet and grabbed my bottle with chloroform, to then approach the man who was tied up in my target wheel.

-This object is called Pear of Anguish. Let me be more straightforward.

I made a dramatic pause and took a deep breath, to then pour the chloroform in the flannel that was in my hand.

-I'll stick it into your rectum and then turn this here, are you seeing? – I showed him the screw on top of the object - Then it will open and it will completely tear you up inside. Shall we start?

-N... No, ple... please! - Sehun started crying uncontrollably, powerless to struggle for salvation.

I rolled my eyes and poured more chloroform in the flannel, then I moved it to his face and pressed it against his nostrils. It didn't take long for the man to lose consciousness, leaving the dead weight of his body hanging from the chains.

Sehun was already bound and gagged on the floor with the pear of anguish already stuck in his rectum. Only God knows how unpleasant it was to perform that act. But everything was going well, I was already cleaning my warehouse and waiting for him to wake up. After all, what would be the fun of all this if he was passed out? This bastard would pay for having hurt Jinsoul. He'd be my welcome gift for the young deputy.

Sehun groaned, drawing my attention to him. Finally, he was awake. It's time to have some fun.

-You woke up, sleeping beauty? I was already bored.

He was trying to say something, but the gag took care of leaving him very silent.

-Yes, I gagged you because you are going to scream a lot and I'm not in the mood to have a headache.

Without further delay, I approached the man who was lying face down and put my foot on his head, to then lean down and turn the screw that was out of his ass. Then I started to turn and turn. Sehun screamed and screamed, and I was already beginning to see the blood coming out of his rectum. He writhed in agony, but because he was tied up and because I had my foot on his head, he couldn't move much. I turned it one last time, I couldn't turn it anymore, the pear of anguish was open to its fullest.

At this point he was all torn up inside, including his intestine. It was only a matter of time now. He would die of internal bleeding after his organs started to collapse I removed my foot from his head and the man began to writhe, scream, groan and drool.

In long strides, I approached my tool wall and grabbed my ax, and because of its weight, I had to drag it through the floor towards Sehun's lifeless body. I held it with both hands, one at the edge and the other in the middle, to then lift it above my head. Without further ado, I brought the blade down, hitting his neck once, twice, until his head was detached from his body. The blood spattered on my face, my eyes closed in satisfaction. My chest rose and fell due to my heavy and irregular breathing. I opened my eyes and came across a body and a severed head in the middle of a sea of blood.

-I’II finish my cleaning. Don't make anymore mess, darling. - I said to then turn and light a cigarette.

That was for you, Jinsoul.

**POV Jinsoul**

It was so good to be home. The best place. I missed it so much.

-Jinsoul, go take a shower. I’ll prepare some soup for you.

-Choerry, please, not soup! I've been eating that for a week now. - I said as I sat on the couch - Can we order a pizza?

-I’ll order it.

-Jackson, not you. I know that things are better, but... I want to take it easy. -I said cautiously, I didn't want to hurt the man.

-It's okay, I understand. I'll come back tomorrow. - he said as he approached me, kissing my forehead.

-You better call me before coming.

The man backed away with a surprised countenance.

-Oh! Of course, I... I'll call. - Jackson smiled awkwardly and quickly said goodbye to Choerry and Heejin, to then leave.

-That's my girl! -Heejin celebrated, and I laughed awkwardly.

-You did the right thing, Jinsoul, don't feel guilty. He needs to know the consequences of having made so many mistakes. - Choerry said, sitting beside me.

The girl held my hand, kissing it tenderly.

-I know, it's just that... I feel sorry for him!

-I'll order the pizza to lift your spirits. -Heejin said, grabbing the phone and leaving the living room.

-What is it, Choerry? Why are you looking at me like that? - I asked Choerry, who was looking at me in a curious way.

-I still can't believe that you hooked up with Yves. - she said and I laughed.

-And why not? - I asked, still laughing.

-Yves hooks up with so many women. How did you fall for her game, Jinsoul? - she asked, and she looked worried.

-I don't even know, honestly. It started as a silly attraction and ended...

-Ended...?

-While I was in coma, right before I woke up, I heard her say that she loved me. - I said thoughtfully.

-Are you serious, Jinsoul? Couldn't it have been some delirium of yours?

I didn't say anything, just started to think about the many possibilities of it having been, in fact, a delirium.

-Jinsoul, Yves was always hooking up with that woman, I can't remember her name.

-Chuu?

-Yeah. I know that Yves was with her several times. Jungeun always commented about it.

-Several times?

My head stopped to analyze everything. It was obvious that Yves wasn't going to abstain from carnal pleasures. God, she likes it so much and she's so good...

-Yes. I'm sorry, but I think it may have been a delirium or a friendly “love you", you know? Like I love you. - Choerry said, running her hand down my arm, and I smiled weakly.

It was inevitable not to show my frustration.

-I told them that it was the first pizza after 3 months in a coma that you were going to eat and they said that they'll be here in 10 minutes! -Heejin came back to the living room, celebrating and very proud of her power of persuasion.

Heejin! I'm very proud of you! - Choerry said, and she and her high-rived, and then Heejin sat facing us.

Dinner was pretty peaceful, and they told me some important things that happened at the precinct that I missed. But I was excited, because I was going back to my job on the next day. I'm sure it will be a busy day.

-Well, I'm going now, but Heejin will stay. Right, Heejin?

-Yes, I'll stay with you, Jinsoul. If you don't mind. - the shorter one said.

-Of course not, I don't want to sleep alone anyways. I'm having horrible nightmares.

-You'll sleep in the same bed? Be careful, Heejin! - Choerry said, winking at me, and I didn't know where to hide my face.

-Choerry! - I scolded her.

-Oh my God, Choerry, Jinsoul will not do anything to me. - Heejin said indignantly, and I was already more red than a tomato.

-Nothing surprises me anymore.

-Bye, Choerry! I think you were on your way out, right? - I said, pushing my friend out of my apartment.

When we reached the door, she turned to me.

-It's so good to have you back! I’ll never get tired of saying this, Deputy Jung. - Choerry said and my eyes watered instantly.

-It's so good to be back. - I smiled and she hugged me tight.

I couldn't express my joy at being really well and alive. Choerry released me and pulled Heejin into a hug, and then she left.

I closed the door and Heejin hugged me sideways. We walked in silence to the couch, where I threw myself with her at my side.

-And what about you, huh?

-What about me, Jinsoul? - she asked curiously.

-I haven't heard you talking about Changkyun. - I said and looked at her. Her eyes watered - What happened, Heejin? Please don't cry.

With my thumb, I wiped the silent tear that fell down her face.

-We are not together anymore. - that was all she said.

I confess that I was surprised. They looked so good together, but she seemed to be very hurt.

-And why not, Heejin?

-Well, some things happened. And I know that everyone expected me to marry him, but that's not what I want, and it's definitely not what he wants. - she said, and I felt a bit of hurt in her words.

Heejin was very reserved. I didn't want to invade her space. She'd talk to me when she was ready.

-Are you okay?

-Yeah, I just miss what I thought we were. - she said and sighed. I hugged her, and she looked even smaller with my arms wrapped around her.

-Now I just want to live my life and find someone who, actually, loves me. - she said against my neck.

-I love you, Heejin. Everything's gonna get better.

-I love you too, Jinsoul. - she smiled warmly at me - But, there's this guy, he's been asking me out practically every day.

-Really? What's his name?

-Jooheon, well, we are getting to know each other, we'll see, I don't want to get hurt again.

-You won't, Heejin, I won't let that happen. - I said and then I hugged her.

And I really wouldn't, I'd find out everything about this Jooheon person. Heejin's soul was too pure to be tainted with rubbish.

\---

-No! Jinsoul won't like it.

It was Heejin's voice, but who was she talking to?

-Of course she won't like it, Heejin. That's the fun of it.

Hyunjin! When I was going to open my eyes, I felt a weight fall on my body. Waking me up. Fuck. She's heavy.

-WAKEEEE UPPPP, JIINSSOOUULLL! -Hyunjin's roar was dose to my ear, making me flinch.

-Dammit, Hyunjin, I'm already awake! - I grumbled, rubbing my eyes, which slowly opened - Stop shouting and get off me!

I pushed her with my hand, but she didn't budge.

-You are very heavy!

Hyunjin and Heejin burst into laughter. The brunette crawled to my side, as I sat up in bed. My sight was already adjusting to the light. They were already properly uniformed.

-Dammit! I'm late?? - I asked, taking impulse to get up, but Hyunjin's hands stopped me, making me sit again.

-Relax, you're not late. Just eat your breakfast peacefully. - Hyunjin pointed to the tray that was on my right side, on the nightstand.

There was a bit of everything there. I realized that I was hungry when my stomach growled loudly.

-I think someone's hungry. -Heejin said laughing - Come on, Hyunjin, let Jinsoul kill what's killing her.

-Hey, leave my killer appetite alone! And speaking about killing what's killing me, did you hear something about BBC? Is everything alright? And Sehun?

-Hey, easy there. - Hyunjin got up, circling the bed and stopping by my right side.

My eyes followed her for an answer. The brunette grabbed the tray and put in on my lap.

-Eat and I’II answer you.

I just nodded my head, picking up a piece of toast and bringing it directly to my mouth.

-Well... BBC is now a much better place since our police invasion and Sehun's disappearance. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to find him yet. But I swear on my life that do everything to catch that bastard.

So Sehun is still on the loose. A chill ran down my spine. But it was expected, after what he did, it was normal for him to go into hiding.

-I understand, Hyunjin. He's a rat. - I made a brief pause, taking two big sips of the wonderful orange juice - It took us months to find him the first time.

-Okay, enough of that subject. Now eat everything, Jinsoul. We're looking forward to having you in charge again.

I nodded my head and started to enjoy the splendid breakfast made by my friends, as they told me trivial things.

We got out of my wonderful vehicle. How I missed it! I spent the whole drive enjoying the scent of the seat's leather and even the Seoul traffic. Hyunjin remained focused on her phone during the entire drive, but the strangest thing was that Heejin did the same thing.

-Anxious, Jinsoul? -Heejin asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

My eyes remained focused on the precinct's entrance. People were coming in and out normally, some officers walked by me and greeted me. I just nodded my head at them.

-Not anxious, but eager. Now it was Hyunjin's hand that touched my shoulder.

-Then let's go, Jinsoul. Time to get back in action. -Hyunjin spoke, and I looked at her and smiled. I nodded my head and started to walk towards the entrance.

I stepped inside the precinct and noticed some changes in its appearance. It had been refurbished. This place reeked confusion, the way I like it. I was confident to be back. I was wearing a light green blouse, dress pants and a pair of black Scarpins with red soles. I was dying to know where my gun was.

-I don't know if Choerry told you, but after you were shot, some changes happened, in appearance too. - Hyunjin said normally while we walked into the place.

-She mentioned it. - I answered, walking past the reception, going straight to the offices.

When I walked through the door, I came across darkness. What the fuck...?

-Hyunjin, what's...?

-SURPRISEEEEEEE!

All the lights turned on and people came out of hiding. A large banner with "Welcome, Deputy Jung written on it adorned the place. In the middle of the room there was a table with food and drinks. My eyes, within minutes, became a sea of team. I couldn't say anything. I really didn't expect so much affection and consideration. Everyone congratulated me for my recovery. I know that some did it grudgingly, but just by having my friends by my side, I can say that it's a great relief. I felt loved and... powerful again. This was my place, definitely.

I was dying to know everything about the new maniac, and about my old and beloved Maniac Polaroid. But no, here I am drinking coke from a plastic cup and eating snacks, enduring the gossip from my coworkers' personal life. Maybe I was being a bit ungrateful for the party, but I spent 3 damn months away from the thrill present here and away from my career.

-Can you at least pretend that you're liking the surprise? - Choerry grumbled under her breath.

Choerry and I were in a small circle listening to Jonny's story, a chubby officer who takes cares of the squad's equipments.

-Choerry, I just need to work. I loved the surprise. - I looked at my best friend and flashed a sincere smile - Thank you, Choerry.

-Don't just thank me. Heejin was the one who had the idea and Hyunjin took care of the food and drinks. Can you believe that she wanted to bring alcohol? - Choerry said and I started laughing, and it didn't take long for Choerry to join me.

After the little reunion, I headed to my office. And there I was, looking at everything around me. Everything was a little changed, obviously; Choerry was here, she worked here while I was gone.

I heard two knocks on the door and gave permission to enter. The door opened slowly, revealing Chanyeol, my partner on the day that I was shot. He was the one who was with me. Chanyeol was pale as he looked at me. My eyes watered and I started crying uncontrollably. He ran up to me, hugging me tight.

-Chanyeol…I'm so happy to see you. He was also crying, his voice was choked. -Thank you. - that was all I said.

-Thank YOU, for being alive, for being well. - he said as I sobbed in his arms - It was the worst scene of my life, seeing you there lying on the ground, bleeding, with the rain hitting your body.

I pulled away from him, already controlling my tears.

-I know, I'm sorry.

-Working with you, Deputy Jung, was an honor and I’II never forget that night.

The young man firmly saluted, in an inappropriate act, since we weren't military, but I understood it as a show of respect. And I felt like punching him, I was too fragile and he was making me cry.

-I have something for you. - he said as he turned around, leaving the room, to then return within seconds - I asked to take care of it in your absence. - he said to then hand me a box, which I opened.

-My gun! - I said surprised - Thank you so much, Chanyeol.

-You're welcome. It's good to have you here again.

-It's good to be back. - I said smiling.

Chanyeol excused himself and left my office. A few minutes later, someone knocked on my door again. God, this day would be busy. I told whoever it was to come in.

-Welcome back, Miss, I'm happy for your recovery. - a young woman entered the room and kept looking at me with a silly smile.

My gaze alternated between the package in her hands and her face. It took a bit of time until she realized.

-Oh, I'm sorry... This came for you.

The woman extended the package towards me, and I grabbed it carefully, it was a little heavy.

-Thank you. - I thanked her without taking my eyes off the package in my hand.

There was no sender, only my name. Strange and curious.

-You can go. - I said to the woman, who left right away.

I closed the door and approached the desk, putting the package on it. I walked around my desk, sitting on my chair, allowing my body to relax. It's so good to be here. I closed my eyes for a few seconds that seemed like hours, and then I opened them, coming across the box. I brought one of my hands to it and pulled it closer to me, while with the other, grabbed a pair of scissors. I got up and analyzed it one last time before cutting the duct tape. A strange smell caught my attention. Blood. I grabbed the two sides of the box, and when I pulled, the whole box fell apart, revealing a platter with a cover. I grabbed the handle on top of the cover and pulled it, determined.

The person who haunted my life and my dreams for 3 months was in front of me, it was as if a weight had fallen on my chest I was having a lot of trouble breathing, all the hairs on my body stood on end. I stood there, static, dropping the stainless cover, which fell to the floor with a clang. I took two steps back, feeling everything spinning.

_Sehun was on top of me and I could barely breathe, when I heard a shot. Soon after, my body became lighter, I couldn't see clearly, but I felt him getting off me. An excruciating pain warned me that something was wrong, with trembling hands I touched where it hurt the most and lifted my hand to look at it. Blood._

I looked at my trembling hands and all that I was seeing was blood. So I screamed, I screamed as loud as I could. My legs became weak. Slowly, let my body run down the wall until I was completely sitting on the floor.

-JINSOUL?

Steps towards me made me look at the person.

-OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?

-BLOOD IN MY HAND, CHOERRY! - I began to wipe the blood on my clothes wildly, when my best friend squatted down in front of me and grabbed my arms.

-Shhhh! Calm down, Jinsoul, there's no blood on you. Calm down, please! - Choerry said as she grabbed her radio - Hyunjin, come to Jinsoul's office right now. Call the forensic team. We have a little gift here.

After having been taken to another room and having calmed down, it was time to face reality. I didn't want to feel what I felt. I wanted to be able to face the facts like I always did. But there I was, standing in front of my office, people coming in and out of it, walking past me with curious looks.

-Are you sure you want to go in there? Look, Jinsoul, if you want you can go ho...

-Don't you even dare finish that sentence! - I faced Choerry with a serious look - I know that I just had a little panic attack, but it's time to face the facts.

Choerry didn't say anything, just stepped aside to let me enter the room. I walked into my office and there he was, or rather, only his head on a silver platter. Sehun, the guy who months ago had shot me and was on the run. The guy accused of trafficking, child enticer, among other things. His record was more dirty than a stray dog.

-Any fingerprints? - I asked as I put on gloves.

-None, Deputy Jung. I only did a brief analysis and there are several fractures in his head. On his face there are some cuts, especially on the lips. The victim probably got into a close fight or was beaten before dying. - Heejin pointed to each fracture and tried to explain as much as possible.

I remained attentive to her every word.

-Do you think this is some threat of some successor of Sehun? - Hyunjin asked as she took some pictures.

I looked at the brunette who stopped what she was doing to look at me, but my gaze soon returned to the platter in front of me.

-No... It doesn't make sense. Why would he go to all this trouble of putting in on a platter and bring him to me? - I said, with my eyes fixed on the severed head.

Sehun's head had been placed on a platter, his eyes were still open and looking up, as if looking at the killer. His nose was crooked, maybe it has been broken, and his mouth... I inched closer, something caught my eye.

-Does anyone have a flashlight? - I asked, stretching my hand back.

Promptly a flashlight was placed on it. With my thumb, I turned it on and pointed it towards Sehun's mouth. Something white and pointed was inside. I brought my free hand into his mouth and grabbed the object that was there, pulling it out.

-What the fuck is this?

There was a lot of blood. It seemed to be some kind of paper, but it was a different material than plain paper, it was stiff. I grabbed a flannel from my pocket. Choerry approached me and as soon as I cleaned the surface, an image was revealed. My body trembled, my hands started to get shaky, a knot in my stomach caused me certain discomfort.

-He's back... - Choerry's voice came out as a whisper.

My eyes remained fixed on the small Polaroid picture of Sehun's eyes. The picture was horrible.

-Do you think it's him? - Choerry asked.

I looked at Choerry, but my eyes soon returned to the picture. I turned it to the other side and there was something written:

_"Welcome back, Deputy. Since I admire your work, I'm giving you a little welcome gift on a silver platter. It's very good to have you back. By: Maniac Polaroid"_

Several feelings went through my body. Fury, fear, and admiration. Yes, I admire him. Maybe it's time to finally meet him. But the question is: How to find him?

**POV Yves**

-Ms. Ha?

-This is she. Who am I speaking with?

-This is the Seoul Central Hospital.

God, it was the same hospital where Jinsoul was hospitalized.

-What happened?

-We have your father hospitalized here and he needs a blood donation urgently. Since you are his daughter, we thought that you'd make the donation. It's essential.

-Well, he has another daughter. Ask her to do it. I'm busy now.

-Ms. Ha, about your sister, I think you should speak personally with your father's doctor about it.

-I suggest that you start looking for other donors then. I hung up the phone, huffing.

The fuck.. Why the hell were they after me? Why can't that bitch Chaewon donate? To hell with everything.

After turning around on the damn bed endlessly, I cussed myself for being so weak. I got up and got dressed, cussing nonstop. I shouldn't go, I really shouldn't. I got into my Volvo and went to the hospital. Facing this environment was very unpleasantly familiar.

-Hello. Where is the blood donation room? -I asked the old receptionist.

-You came to donate to someone in particular? -Yes. Look for Ha.

The sound of the keyboard as always annoyed me, but the lady easily found Minseok's record and guided me to the waiting room.

I walked up there, coming across Chaewon sleeping on a couch.

-Yves? What are you doing here? - Sana's sweet and familiar voice caught my attention.

-Sana, how nice to see you again. - I said, approaching the young woman to give her a warm hug - I'm here because my father is hospitalized and needs a blood donation.

-I'm so sorry, Yves. - she said with a sad countenance.

-Oh, don't be. - I laughed ironically- At least I could see you.

The woman blushed instantly, making me laugh.

-I'm sorry, force of habit. -I apologized.

-What? Being flirty?

-Yes. - I laughed and she accompanied me - Can I invite you for a coffee one of these days?

-Or another drink? - she asked nervously.

-Of course, whatever you want. Give me your number?

-No. That over there is the shifts' board. - Sana pointed to a board on the wall full of names - See which ones are mine and stop by at the end of my shift.

-And what if one day I come and you can't?

-I’II find a way. - Sana winked and smiled at me, and I reciprocated. She was a lovely young woman, an excellent friend too. -Now I need to go. Hope your father gets better. I just nodded and waited for her to leave.

I headed towards the couch where Chaewon was sleeping and shook her several times, but nothing happened.

-Chaewon, wake up! - I seethed through clenched teeth.

-I don't think that shaking her will help. - I heard a deep voice behind me and turned to face a young man, I think he's the doctor- She spent the whole night here and she was very agitated, we had to give her something for her to calm down. - he said seriously.

-Are you the doctor? - I asked and he nodded - What's going on?

-Ms. Ha, your sister arrived here with your father and he...

-Please, I don't care about him or what he's doing here! - I interrupted him angrily.

-Well, your sister can't donate blood because we do a battery of tests and her urine test detected a drug abuse. - he said in one breath.

-What? Drugs? Chaewon barely takes pills for headaches! There's some mistake here.

What the hell... Chaewon is doing drugs? She's the most uptight and fearful girl I know. Something wasn't right. I looked at the girl thrown on the couch and a pang of disappointment ran all over my body. Anyways. I shook my head to push away all of those thoughts that I was having now, the image of Chaewon doing drugs was eating me alive.

-Let's get this over with, I'll make the donation.

The doctor just nodded and led me to a room where would be performed some tests and the filling of some forms.

After some time in the waiting room, Chaewon was still asleep. I'd take her home when all of this was over. The doctor showed up with a folder, probably my exams.

-Finally! You took your time. The man must be almost dead. - I said laughing, obviously it wasn't that funny for the young doctor -Where am I going to make the donation?

-Ms. Yves?

-What?

-I'm sorry to inform you like this. - the man was pale - We already put him on the urgent list for blood donation, because you can't be the donor.

-Why not? I smoked some cigarettes and drank one glass of Whiskey, only. If it's so urgent why aren't you doing anything? Just do the damn procedure!

God, that man was driving me mad.

-Yves? I looked to the side and Chaewon was waking up.

-Ms. Ha, your blood type is not compatible with your father's. From the records we have and from the forms that you all filled, your father has blood type 0 and your mother as well.

-And what does that have to do with this?

-Yves, oh my God... - Chaewon made a brief pause - Minseok is not your dad.

-What? That's an absurd!

-It's obvious that we need more tests to confirm it, but it seems that the two of you are not blood related.

I felt everything spinning around me. What the fuck... Minseok isn't my father? My whole life living with a guy who wasn't my father?

-Yves?

-No, Chaewon, this is some kind of mistake. It can't be true. I counted to ten to calm my nerves.

All the memories of the man came to mind, all the unrighteousness that he threw on me. Minseok always treating me and Chaewon with indifference. Now thinking about it, everything kind of makes sense. God, if he wasn't my father, who could it be?

**POV Jinsoul**

-Deputy Jung?

-Yes? - I asked, lifting my head to face who it was - Oh, I'm sorry, sir.

I got up to greet Mr. Kim.

-Please, sit down, don't strain yourself. - he said, and right behind him entered a girl - I'm glad that you are back, Ms. Jung.

-Thank you, sir, but nothing compares to my happiness to be here.

-I imagine. This here is your life, right? - he asked, taking a seat and motioning for the girl to sit beside him.

-Of course, sir. - I said, sitting down as well.

-I'm glad. - the man said, resting his hand on my desk and smiling -Jinsoul, this is Joy. She's working with us in Seoul now. You'll see her around here a lot. Maybe you two can even be friends. - he said laughing.

I smiled, extending my hand to the girl in front of me. I confess that I was surprised. Joy had a somewhat different look.

-It's a pleasure, my name is Jinsoul, at your disposal.

-Likewise, Jinsoul. - she said after we shook hands.

-Jinsoul, Joy is our newest secret agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much has happened... Damn... The Maniac Polaroid is back! How do you think Hyunjin will deal with Yves after this? And who's Yves's father? And freakin' Joy is a secret agent... What do you guys think she's investigating?


	32. Sister

**POV Jinsoul**

-Jinsoul, I'll be right back. I'm going to accompany Joy to the door. I just nodded at Mr. Kim and saw him get up accompanied by the woman, who flashed me a smile, to then leave.

I grabbed my phone and checked the texts. Nothing from Yves. Why did she have to be like this, so oblivious to everything? I had some texts from Yeojin. God, I missed my little sister so much, but I didn't know when I'd see her again. I put the phone back on the desk and relaxed in my chair.

-Deputy Jung? - Mr. Kim was back - Can we talk a bit before you return to your tasks?

-Of course, sir. - I smiled gently and saw the man sitting in front of me again – I’ll be honest, I didn't use to see you here, you rarely answered my calls too... To what do I owe the honor?

I wasn't able to completely contain the sarcasm, since he was a somewhat inaccessible man. That has always annoyed me so much, but there was not much to do.

-That means that you're excellent at what you do. - he said and it was inevitable not to smile - If our contact was scarce till now, it was because you've been performing your role well.

-But you are here now. It means, then, that something is wrong...? - I said, uncertain - Or did you just come to welcome me? - I asked and he laughed nodding.

His fingers began to drum on the desk, which started to make me nervous, impatient.

-How's the Maniac Polaroid case?

-It's something very delicate, sir. It's almost like looking for a ghost. Agent Choerry still hasn't had time to completely update me on the case, but I fear that we haven't had much progress.

He didn't seem surprised by what I said.

-It's very common that the whereabouts of those criminals isn't discovered, but I hope that we can catch him.

-Me too, sir. Although I feel that he's doing us a favor, does that sound weird?

-I understand, Ms. Jung. - he smiled and stopped drumming his fingers on the desk, and I thanked inwardly - Today we had an unusual activity here at the precinct, don't you agree?

-Yes, it was horrible to receive a man's head addressed to me. - I smiled weakly at the memory of the unpleasant incident.

-Don't you think that this has become too personal to the Maniac? Aren't you afraid?

I didn't understand where he was trying to go with that conversation.

-There's nothing personal, I don't have any connection with this killer.

-Oh, I'm sure you don't. - he smiled and I tried to reciprocate - Well, how are the wedding preparations going? - he asked suddenly, drastically changing the subject.

He had come over here to ask me personal questions?

-It's not going to happen anymore. I mean, I decided that not long ago.

The man now looked rather surprised.

-Why?

-I'm sorry, sir, but that's only Jackson and I's business.

Mr. Kim arched his eyebrows incredulously. I didn't want to reply to him in such a way, but I also couldn't let my private life be exposed like that.

-Alright, Deputy. - he got up and buttoned his suit jacket - Jinsoul, you are off the Maniac Polaroid case.

-He couldn't be serious! It was the case of my life.

-What? But why? - I asked, standing up.

-Ms. Jung, to what extent goes your professionalism?

What the hell kind of question was that??

-Why are you asking me that? - I fired, stunned with the absurd implication of that questioning.

-Just answer. - he said firmly.

I got out from behind the desk and went towards the chubby man, having serious difficulties in managing the anger that was coursing through my body. I stood a few centimeters away from him.

-I can assure you that it goes far beyond what you can see.

I could be putting a loaded gun towards my head, but now I didn't care. He was questioning my professionalism and still removing me from my best case.

-Ms. Jung, we've been investigating your life for a few months now. -he said that in such a tranquil way that I felt like choking him while I watched him walking around the room.

Why were they meddling in my life?!

-And with what justification, can I know?

I huffed. This could only be a joke!

-What you do between four walls is not my problem. - he said a little more sharply.

Maybe he was offended. I laughed ironically. He certainly wasn't more offended than me.

-I'm glad you know. -I said, putting my hands on my waist, waiting for him to explain himself.

-Until your personal relationships start to be my business. - he added, making me even more offended, but, above all, confused.

-What does this have to do with the Maniac Polaroid case? What does my personal life have to do with you?

The man ran the back of his hand on his forehead, wiping the sweat concentrated there.

-Please, Mr. Kim, don't take the case from me. This is my chance, it's the case of my life. - I begged.

-Jinsoul, you are the best I know, I just need...

-Need what, Minjun ? -yes, I called him by his first name - What? You come here and fill me with compliments, you tell me that you're happy with my return, you tell me that I'm your best agent, and you want to destroy my career? You are investigating my life!

-Jinsoul...

-Minjun, please, you know me! You also know that I can do this. I'm asking you as a friend.

I was almost begging the man.

-Okay... But I have bigger plans for you, Deputy Jung. - he said crossing his arms -Are you willing to face the many challenges?

-I am, sir. I guarantee that I am.

-Very well, I have some requirements then. If you say that you're so professional like that, I want to see what is your limit

-Anything, sir. I breathed in relief.

l couldn't lose the Polaroid case. I couldn't. More than ever, now it was personal.

-I’ll be back. We'll talk it over more calmly.

**POV Yves**

I decided to talk to Chaewon, even with her still being under the influence of drugs. A lot of things needed to be said.

The already familiar chill ran down my spine as the gates of Chaewon's house were being opened.

-Chaewon, we’re here. - I said, driving by the beautiful garden that the house possessed - Chaewon? I nudged the blonde who squirmed in the passenger seat. -The night was good, huh?! Know that I won't allow this anymore.

Chaewon woke up, opened her eyes with certain difficulty and got out of the car as soon as I parked in front of the door. The blonde speed-walked inside and was on her way up the stairs towards her room. Some employees came to greet us, including Jisoo, the housekeeper.

-Chaewon, I'm not done talking to you. The blonde shrugged and continued walking up the stairs. -Chaewon, I will not tell you again. Either you come down, or I'll drag you down by your hair. Chaewon stopped walking, but she didn't turn around.

-Miss Yves, calm down. - Jisoo said.

I just looked at the woman and made a subtle gesture for her to be quiet.

-You care now? - Chaewon asked, turning around and walking down the stairs.

She was awful, she needed at least a bath.

-I’II always care, Chaewon.

-Really? Because I remember, exactly three months ago, when you treated me like trash at my boyfriend's house. - the blonde inched close enough so that I could see the fury in her eyes.

-Look at what you've become... - I laughed ironically - Mom would never be proud of you.

-That's good, because finding out that you're not Minseok's daughter makes me not be proud of her too.

Without thinking twice, I raised my hand to hit a slap on Chaewon, but Jisoo stopped me. I looked at the woman incredulously, she had no right to meddle in family matters like that.

-Let her, Jisoo, I want her to do it.

-Miss Yves, I'm sure that you are not in your normal state right now. I've known you since you were a little girl, I know your temper very well, and hurting Chaewon is the last thing you want in life. - the woman said in one breath, making me stop dead in my tracks.

She was right. I didn't want to hurt Chaewon... I just wanted Chaewon back.

Chaewon sat on the couch, putting her elbows on her knees and burying her hands in her hair. A loud crying filled the room. I had no reaction. The girl was crying incessantly. I looked at Jisoo, who encouraged me with her gaze.

I approached the younger girl and knelt in front of her, to then hold her wrists, forcing her to face me. Chaewon's moist eyes made my heart lurch. As soon as she laid eyes on me, she knelt in front of me and hugged me tight. She was falling apart in my arms.

-Chae. - I whispered, but she didn't stop crying- How long have you been using drugs?

Chaewon pulled away from my arms and was slowly controlling her tears.

-Tell me, let me help you.

I felt that this messed up situation in Chaewon's life was partially my fault, after all I left her, I abandoned her, I left my baby sister at the hands of Jackson and Minseok, practically.

-It was the first time. - she said, wiping her tears and sitting on the couch, and I accompanied her.

-Chaewon?

I expected her to tell me the truth.

-I swear, Yves. - she reaffirmed.

I looked at Jisoo and she just nodded in confirmation. Surely the woman would notice if Chaewon showed any different behavior at home, so I believed in what Chaewon was saying.

-Why did you leave me alone?

That question from my baby sister made my heart hurt. I lifted my hands and wiped the tears falling from her face.

-Can you forgive me? - I asked and Chaewon just nodded, hugging me again, tighter - I will no longer be absent, even with all the shit that you do.

-Please, Yves, don't leave me, I only have you and dad.

-I won't. - I said, breaking our contact - And about Jackson...

-Yves. - she interrupted me - Please, let's not let that break us apart.

-I was going to say that, I promise to try.

After a while talking to Chaewon, we ended up making up and even recalling some moments of our childhood, which allowed us to finish that conversation in a more positive way. I asked her not to tell Minseok that I knew that I wasn't his daughter and she agreed. Chaewon also promised me to not do drugs anymore, but I'd have to keep an eye on her anyways. She didn't want to tell me the reasons that led her to do it, but I'd find out, I sure would.

I arrived at my house, but couldn't relax enough to sleep for a long time. Through the open window, I could see that it was already night time. I stayed for a while in bed, letting my mind wander to Jinsoul. I just wanted to see her face when she received my little present.

Yves, you are very sordid. I laughed at my own thought. Let's hope she doesn't have a heart attack... No, Jinsoul was strong.

I got out of bed, and after a long bath, I walked to my silver Volvo, already imagining the many excuses that I'd make tonight.

I brought my hand to the front pocket of my jeans and grabbed the car key, unlocking the door. I was about to open it, when I felt something pinning me against the door.

-What the fuck? - I cussed, trying to free myself.

A sweet scent invaded my nostrils. That somewhat familiar scent betrayed her. Apparently Jinsoul received my welcome gift.

-Go fuck yourself, Yves! - Hyunjin growled.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled it with all her might, turning me around and pinning me back against the car, making me let out a groan and an ironical nasal laugh.

-You're a sick fuck! I knew that I shouldn't have trusted you! Her thin fingers encircled my neck, and with strength, squeezed it.

-Hyunjin... Hyunjin...

The lack of air suddenly present made me bring my hand up to her wrist and crush it, trying to make her release me. But it was no use. Hyunjin looked at me with hatred.

-Hyunjin... Hyun...

My legs started to falter, my eyelids began to feel heavy and I blinked incessantly. Soon I'd pass out, I knew these effects.

-You have to be hospitalized in a mental hospital, Yves. - she said, squeezing even more her fingers around my neck -You didn't see... You didn't see how scared she was by that madness of yours.

My eyes closed, my body begged for air... Suddenly, Hyunjin released me, causing a sequence of violent coughing. My lungs burned with the excessive amount of air that I inhaled reflexively.

-What's going on? - Jungeun's worried voice made itself present.

-Easy, Yves, breathe. -Hyunjin said.

The brunette began to help me, as if she wasn't trying to kill me seconds ago.

-I was talking to Yves and suddenly she started having trouble breathing. -Hyunjin told Jungeun.

I couldn't say anything, my throat was still burning miserably, and I couldn't control the spasms of my lungs. Jungeun's long and thin fingers circled my wrist, lifting one of my hands, while her free hand patted my back.

-Yves, breathe, for the love of God. - Jungeun begged, still patting my back.

-I'm okay. - I managed to say, controlling myself - I'm fine. What are you doing here? - I asked Jungeun as best as I could articulate, since my voice still sounded as if I had just drowned.

She kept looking at me worriedly.

-Well, I came to sleep with you today. - she said with a weak smile on her lips - But... What are you doing here, Hyunjin?

-I... I... - the brunette stammered and I laughed inwardly, satisfied with her nervousness - Well, I got your text saying you were going to sleep here and I decided to stop by and see if you needed anything. - Hyunjin added quickly, and I wondered how the bitch had made up an excuse so fast.

Jungeun nodded her head, seeming convinced with her excuse.

-Right. Well, I don't think we need anything.

-No, Jungeun. - I interrupted the couple's dialogue - I have plans today.

-You do? A date? - she asked curiously.

Since her eyes had already lost that worried and nervous glow, I assumed that my face's usual pale color was already coming back. Although I suspected that bruises would appear in my neck soon.

-Well, I hope so. - I replied mischievously.

Jungeun rolled her eyes, letting out a totally forced laugh that almost made me laugh.

-If you want to stay here, it's okay. Mi casa es su casa. - I said in an attempt to have some truce, but Hyunjin didn't seem moved.

-No, we're fine. Sleep with me today, baby. -Hyunjin added, turning to her girlfriend.

-It looks like you guessed that I'd be turned down by Yves. - Jungeun replied smiling.

-I'm sorry. - I apologized awkwardly.

-Maybe Yves is getting predictable. - Hyunjin jabbed a bit too coldly to seem friendly, but Jungeun didn't suspect anything.

I just shrugged.

-I'm going now, before it gets too late. See you later, girls. - I said and turned around, opening my car door.

-See you later indeed. - I heard Hyunjin "threaten" before driving out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin is going to be a problem for Yves...Or?


	33. All I Want

**POV Yves**

I knocked twice on the door and it didn't take long for Jinsoul to open it, still in work clothes. She looked so beautiful.

-Yves, I was surprised when the intercom showed that it was you. -she said, stepping aside for me to enter her apartment.

-I just can't sleep.

-No? Take a seat, please. - Jinsoul asked. I removed my jacket and sat on her soft couch.

-Why did you come here, Yves? - Jinsoul was direct, and I didn't expect she would be -You disappear and show up out of nowhere all the time, it makes me confused.

-I know. It's just that... I'm having some family problems. - I tried to justify myself - But now I don't want to talk about it. - I added sincerely.

After all I didn't want to put her in this mess that was my life.

-I want to know about you. How are you?

-I'm fine. Today the day was busy at the precinct, but I enjoyed being back. - Jinsoul said, proud of her work.

She seemed to be fine, so she must have accepted my little gift with open arms.

What should be only a brief pause after her answer, became an uncomfortable silence between the two of us. I watched her from the corner of my eye. There was a damn tension in the air. I got up and sat beside her. Her mouth was so inviting with her lips parted. My eyes moved up, meeting Jinsoul's, they were so deep.

-Jinsoul... - I whispered uncertain, and buried my fingers in her hair, initiating a light massage.

-Yes. - she said, unconsciously inching closer and leaning towards my caress.

The brunette pressed herself against the side of my body hard, crumpling my worn out shirt, as she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

-No, don't say anything. - she added with a muffled voice against my skin before I could say anything - Come.

That single word made my heart pound in my chest. Jinsoul got up and pulled me with her, guiding me to her room. The silence now spoke for us. She opened the door of her bedroom and I entered first, closing the door right behind her. Our eyes were in an intense connection. I held her waist and pulled her closer to me. I walked around her body and positioned myself behind the Deputy, leading her a little more to the center of the room, as I felt the scent that her hair exuded.

-Jinsoul, I don't know if I can make this something more special... I started to unbutton the Deputy's blouse. -I just want... you to feel. - my voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

I couldn't wait for this moment anymore. I missed her so much, her touch, her kisses, her damn scent.

-Yves, I...

-Shhh! Don't say anything else, Jinsoul.

I kissed her already bare shoulder, my hands running down her arms. Her skin was so hot. I kissed her shoulder again, while with the other hand I moved her hair to the side. I traced slowly a wet path to her pulse point on her neck, place where I opened my lips and sucked with want, brushing my teeth lightly. Jinsoul tilted her head to the side delicately, giving me more space, her body completely leaning on mine now.

-Can you feel it? - I asked, and noticed Jinsoul's heavy breathing - Can you feel in my touch how much I desire you?

I kissed her neck again, this time running my tongue on her sensitive skin.

-I feel it, Yves... - she whispered weakly, causing me intense shivers.

I let my hands wander down her stomach. I felt all of her hairs stand on end in her skin. Everything was so intense. I felt my body on fire, I felt every part of me about to combust just by having her so close to me like that. I unbuttoned her pants and Jinsoul leaned slightly forward to help me undress her.

-One day you made me this request, and today I'm making it to you. I don't want this to be just carnal... I want you to never forget it.

I turned Jinsoul to face me and her eyes had an undefined glow. It was more than lust. I took a deep breath to continue, I'm not saying that saying these things to Jinsoul was hard, it wasn't, but I confess that something inside me was fighting against it. I caressed her face with my thumb. I could feel her eyes burning on me.

-Yves, I...

-Please, let me do this right, okay?

I closed my eyes and searched for her hands, intertwining them with mine. I stood for a few seconds subtly playing with her delicate fingers, still with my eyes closed. I took a deep breath, to then open them.

-Jinsoul... Make love to me?

She stood in silence, she opened and closed her mouth several times, the chocolate of her eyes darkened almost completely, I confess that preferred to have a glass of Whiskey in my hands now. I had never said anything like that to anybody. The brunette's silence was killing me. I wet my lips and opened my mouth, but I also couldn't say anything. I tossed my hair to the side in a nervous act.

-Jinsoul, if you don't say anything now, I...

-Shhh! - the brunette put her index finger on my lips, interrupting me. I brought my hand to hers and cut the touch of her finger on my lips, to then give a delicate kiss on the palm of her hand. I couldn't face Jinsoul.

-Today we won't do anything that is not love, Yves.

My heart lurched, I felt like exploding. I smiled inadvertently against her hand, causing her to look into my eyes again. She was blushing. How could that woman be such a girl at the same time? Needless to say that that was my cue to seal our lips. We initiated a calm kiss, Jinsoul wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands rested on her waist. I pulled her closer to me, feeling the heat shock between our bodies. I was cold and Jinsoul was hot, burning. I ran my hands down her back, feeling her soft skin. Our mouths moved in an absurd sync, her lips perfectly fitted between mine. Her teeth avidly bit my lower lip, in an almost painful pleasure. I squeezed her more between my arms and her mouth parted subtly, allowing my tongue to invade it hungrily.

God, I missed this so much.

Jinsoul moaned softly in my mouth, squeezing my shoulders. Her fingers gripped the fabric of my shirt, and the two of us seemed to realize the bothersome fabric. Breaking the kiss, the brunette removed my shirt and then leaned forward to kiss my collarbone. I felt my body heat up instantly when her fleshy mouth went up to my neck. Skillfully, I felt Jinsoul unbutton my pants. I removed my combat boots with my own feet and she removed her Scarpins with hers. I looked into her eyes and I got lost for two seconds in that dark immensity. The tone that those eyes had when Jinsoul was in my arms made me sigh.

-You are beautiful, Deputy Jung.

Jinsoul smiled and kissed my mouth with more desire. I pushed her lightly so that I could lay her in bed. Gently, I laid her on the soft mattress and Jinsoul crawled back to the headboard of the bed without breaking our eye contact. The girl's body was so beautiful, she was practically drawn by the Gods. I got on top of her hot body and felt mine shiver instantly. The heat that her body emanated and the expectation of what was to come made me even more sensitive. It was as if our bodies exchanged intense electrical loads.

-I was so afraid of losing you, Jinsoul. - I said, stroking her face.

-I'm here, Yves. - she calmed me down.

-I feel finally at peace... - I confessed. I removed a lock of hair that was falling on her face and put it behind her ear.

-It was so hard for me. - I said, giving a weak and awkward smile - I thought I was going to go crazy.

-I can imagine you crazy. - she laughed and made me laugh too.

Jinsoul initiated a light caress on my cheek.

-It was all so fast and so slow at the same time... - I said and she didn't stop caressing my face, with a smile on her lips and with teary eyes - I don't know how it happened, but... I love you more than I expected. - I confessed, wiping the tear that escaped her eyes - I've never felt this for someone and it wasn't something planned. - more tears insisted on falling - Don't cry, please. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this.

Her tears fell silently. I kissed her eyes and stared at them so intensely that I felt my breath falter. Jinsoul affected me so much. Damn Deputy. I inched closer to her and I could've sworn that I felt the taste of her mouth without even touching it. Her breath mingled with mine, which was making my heart race, and by the intensity of her breathing, her heart was also beating desperately. In a split second, our lips were glued in sync and unhurried. I was enjoying every touch of Jinsoul and that was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Jinsoul was there, so...

-Mine. - I whispered, breaking the contact of our kiss – I’ll make you my woman today, Jinsoul.

-Yes, Yves, please. - her breath oscillated, her chest rose and fell heavily.

Hearing that was like releasing a million butterflies in my stomach. I got up, sitting on her legs, and took off my bra, leaving my breasts free. Jinsoul stared intensely and unhesitatingly at my naked body, and liked to see her eyes desiring me so much. She smiled, biting her lower lip as she looked at me, and that was so fucking sexy. I leaned over again, deepening our kiss even more. I slid my mouth down her chin, leaving a wet trail of kisses on her jaw until reaching her neck, making the hairs in that area stand on end.

-They are so beautiful, Yves... - she whispered, kind of incoherently, as she writhed beneath me, making me feel a pang in my groin - I'll never get tired of saying it.

As I kissed her pulse point, I searched for Jinsoul's hand with my left hand and slid it up my ribs until reaching my breast. There. I made Jinsoul touch me. With my hand over hers, I made her squeeze my nipple lightly. I kissed her lips again and removed my hand from hers, and Jinsoul continued massaging on her own. I brought my other hand to her bra, snaking my fingers inside. Just by feeling that her nipple was hard earned me some more pangs in my groin. I interrupted our kiss and she looked at me completely flushed, panting. I returned her gaze carefully and she smiled weakly in permission, so I brought my hands to the clasp of the piece on her slightly arched back and opened it. I was hypnotized. How could she be so perfect?

I've been with so many women that I can't even count, but what I was sure of is that I didn't want any more, not now. None besides Jinsoul... Her body, her skin, her scent was enough for me.

I leaned over again, kissing her mouth calmly, a wet kiss, almost in slow motion. It was possible to feel her hardened nipple touch my breast, I was feeling the hairs on her body standing on end beneath my body and that was arousing me more than anything that I had ever experimented. I pulled away from her mouth, going down her body, looking at her who was looking at me intently. I deposited a kiss on her left breast and she sighed, closing her eyes and slightly arching her head back. Then I ran my tongue over the nipple of her breast, seeing Jinsoul biting her bottom lip, containing a weak murmur. Her skin was so soft. I'd need her every day, she was like a drug... I couldn't and didn't even want anymore to control what I felt for her. I put my mouth around her nipple, as if in a kiss, and Jinsoul writhed a little more. I sucked her left breast as I massaged the right, and I could hear Jinsoul finally let out a moan, making my whole body shiver. I moved to her right breast and did the same thing as I massaged the left, and she buried her hands in my hair as she let out short moans. All that was leaving me completely groggy, her moans, her heavy breathing, her body pinned by my hands, which were on her waist, her touch, her hot taste on my tongue, everything...

I went up again, giving her a kiss full of desire. Jinsoul buried her fingers in my hair and wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing me intently on her, making me control myself as not to moan. I fit my hips in between her legs and pressed her sex. This time Jinsoul wasn't the only one to moan. I continued to press more and more. The beauty removed her hands from my hair and began to press my body against hers, sliding her hands down my back, clawing, until grabbing my ass. I smiled against her lips. I went down again to her breasts, kissing them again. She writhed nonstop. I kissed her tummy, leaving a reddish trail across the area, until moving down a little more to have the sight of Jinsoul's panties. They were soaked.

-Jinsoul, your panties are so...

-Wet? - she said and then let out a long sigh -Yes, they are and it's your fault, Yves.

I curled my fingers on the sides of her panties and lowered them slightly, almost exposing her sex. I started kissing and giving light hickeys on the area that was now exposed. Jinsoul let out moans and her fingers now gripped the bed sheets. She had her eyes closed and I saw her breasts rising and falling violently due to the heavy breathing. I pulled up her panties again and I could hear Jinsoul groan in frustration, making me laugh. My breath hit hot against sex. She was completely wet and I wasn't much different, but she still didn't know that. So I went up her body again and Jinsoul looked at me with her curious brown eyes. Then I grabbed her hand and shamelessly put it inside my panties. When I felt her delicate fingers touch my pussy, I let out a loud moan, but I quickly removed her hand when I felt the brunette stimulating me.

-I saw how wet you are, Jinsoul. - I said breathlessly - I just wanted you to know how mutual it is and it's your fault.

I went down again, kissing her stomach, and when I looked at Jinsoul, she was sucking the fingers that had touched my pussy.

Fucking hell of a woman.

Jinsoul rocked her hips shyly. I scratched her thighs lightly and she shivered. Over her panties, I kissed her pussy, feeling my mouth water. I heard the brunette's breath falter and she unwittingly opened her thighs, gripping the bed sheets even more. I curled my fingers on the sides of the thin fabric of her panties and finally removed them. I was mesmerized by the scent that exuded, so feminine, so Jinsoul.

God, why did Jinsoul have to be so perfect?

I inched closer and inhaled her scent again. I slid my fingers over her sex and it was Jinsoul's turn to moan louder. She was so sexy! I moved my fingers up again and they slid with ease due to the wetness of her intimacy. I pressed two fingers on her clit and Jinsoul writhed. As I kept her sex pressed, I kissed her groin, and Jinsoul rocked on my fingers. I began to slide them faster and she moaned louder. I replaced my fingers for my tongue on her clit and sucked lightly. She wouldn't stop rocking her hips against my mouth. I ran my tongue across her sex, feeling Jinsoul's taste was like being in paradise. My sex wouldn't stop throbbing and I was dying to feel Jinsoul touching me too.

-Yves... - she moaned and I intensified the movements of my tongue on her pussy.

I was squeezing her thigh with one of my hands, and with the other opened her slick folds to facilitate the movements that my tongue did. Jinsoul was saying incomprehensible words and I raved against her sex. It was so incredible to make her moan like that, my sex throbbed just by hearing her desperate voice uttering incoherent things. I let my tongue play for a little while, sucking her clit. She had buried her hands in my hair, as if in a plea for me not to stop, but I stopped. I positioned one finger at her entrance and pressed a little. Jinsoul was very tight and that drove me crazy. So tight and hot. I entered her slowly, feeling my finger slide into her easily. I looked at Jinsoul and she had an expression of pleasure on her face. She started to rock her hips with my finger inside her. I pumped in and out of her, slowly at first, then intensifying as her body gave me clues of how she wanted it.

-You are so wet, Jinsoul. - I said and she moaned more - I like touching you so much.

As I pumped in and out of her with want, I started to suck her clit, making her writhe in my mouth.

-Yves... - she let out louder than expected - Don't stop.

She was wet enough for me to be able to put three fingers inside. She was so tight and I was afraid to hurt her somehow, but she didn't complain, just moaned again and again.

-Yves... - she said again and I continued, this time faster, when I felt the inner walls of her sex crush my fingers violently and Jinsoul writhe in bed and moan loudly.

She was crying out and I was moaning against her sex as well. Some contractions succeeded, but I didn't stop, I kept the intensity. Jinsoul was at her apex and I tried to keep her there for as long as I could, feeling her body tremble intensely, her fingers digging into the bedspread. I noticed that it was over when her body went limp on the pillows. She was more breathless than ever, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her hair disheveled, some strands of hair glued on her sweaty face. I kept my fingers inside her, I didn't want to break this contact, I was still feeling mild contractions around my fingers. I kissed her sex, in a caress, as she fought to control her breathing.

-We've barely started and you're already finished. Don't you think it was too fast? - I asked, raising my eyebrows.

-Who said that this was over, Yves? - she asked laughing, and I threw myself beside her.

**POV Jinsoul**

A smile appeared in Yves's lips. I couldn't wait any longer, there was no time to admire that smile, I just wanted her mouth on mine, on my body. My lips met hers, initiating a deep kiss. Her mouth was so soft. Our tongues intertwined as my hands squeezed her waist and pulled her on top of me. Yves held my hair firmly, tugging it back before our mouths separated, I captured her bottom lip with my teeth, giving a light bite. Yves laughed when I released it, and I was satisfied with the red mark that was present on it. Yves's mouth slid down my neck, and I released her waist, bringing my hands directly to her neck. My fingers slid through her soft hair as her hands slid down my body, stopping at my waist, where she squeezed. Yves's body rubbed deliciously on mine. I opened my legs more, allowing her to accommodate herself better.

-You want a second round? - Yves asked against my neck before pulling back to see my answer.

I just nodded, biting my lower lip. As if there was any possibility of me being able to say no to her now...

Yves's hands rested on my stomach and slowly slid up to my breasts, my eyes closed when her fingers wrapped them. My body vibrated almost painfully, the arousal starting to make me hungry for her. Yves leaned over, inching closer. Her lips brushed my ear.

-Jinsoul, do you have any idea what you cause in me? - she asked in that dragged and sensual voice that drives me crazy, as she sucked my earlobe.

A throaty desperate moan escaped.

-Today you'll be only mine, Yves.

I leaned forward, depositing a teasing kiss on her lips. I inverted our positions and now I was on top. Yves had those black spheres consuming me, desiring me, begging me. Yves closed her eyes when my lips slid down her chin, the brunette threw her head back, giving me full access to her neck. Her pulse point, so inviting. I couldn't resist and sucked hard, leaving there an inevitable mark. Yves's hands grabbed my ass firmly, squeezing hard. I wanted more contact, I wanted to tease her. I began to rock my hips on her lap, creating a delicious friction between our sexes.

-Ohh, Jinsoul! - she moaned hoarsely and breathlessly, making my pussy throb.

I left her neck, descending slowly, running my tongue to the valley of her breasts, depositing kisses on the area, while still rocking my hips hard over her. Yves's hands released my ass and went up to my hair, where her fingers got lost and held tightly. I wasn't the only one needing a stronger contact, Yves also begged for it, because her waist moved along with mine desperately. My lips slid to the side, meeting her hard nipple. Without further ado, I mouthed it and sucked harder than necessary.

-Fuck, Jinsoul. - Yves moaned, tugging my hair a little more firmly.

-Ohh, Yves... I missed your body so much.

I sucked it again with want, making her moan louder. I descended my hand between our bodies and touched her sex.

-So wet... - I moaned on her breast.

With my right hand, I began to massage her clit. My free hand went up to her other breast, to her nipple, holding it perfectly between my index finger and my thumb. I squeezed it with certain pressure, while my tongue circled her other nipple.

-Fuck! - Yves moaned shamelessly - I can't handle it anymore, Jinsoul.

She had her eyes closed. Her face was already slightly flushed. A sheen in her skin indicated the sweat already beginning to form on her face. Her bottom lip was trapped tightly between her teeth. And as if sensing that I was watching her, Yves opened her eyes, staring at me.

I... need you inside me. - she begged.

I released her nipple and went down to her navel, distributing hickeys and light bites. Yves spread her legs even more, allowing me to move down and fit in between them. My gaze alternated between her face and her rosy pussy, all soaked. My hand slid on her thigh while my lips moved up her groin with light kisses.

-Jinsoul... - Yves stammered, and with her hand that was holding my hair firmly, she gently pushed my head towards her pussy - Don't torture me!

Her husky voice was like a device that sent vibrations straight to my sex, driving me more and more mad. With two fingers, I parted her slick folds, leaving her more exposed to me. My tongue touched her soft flesh, moving across her pussy until reaching her clit, where I sucked avidly.

-Oh God, you do that so well!

The brunette's hand that was buried in my hair, gave light tugs. My tongue moved skillfully on her clit while my hands held her thighs firmly.

-Jinsoul... I need you inside me.

Yves moaned delightfully. The brunette couldn't contain herself, she rocked her hips incessantly in my mouth. I slid one of my hands to her pussy and pulled my mouth away, watching her as I brought the tip of my finger to her wet and throbbing entrance. Yves opened her eyes, begging with her gaze.

-Is this what you want? - I asked, pressing only the tip of my index finger.

Yves nodded quickly, letting out a moan. Without much effort, two of my fingers slid into her, her pussy throbbed around them. I kissed her tummy and went up, leaving kisses all the way to her mouth, which was open. Her heavy breathing hit against my face. I started to move my fingers, pumping in and out of her slowly. Her hands released my hair and slid down my back.

-Harder, baby... - Yves moaned hoarsely.

Hearing her calling me baby almost brought me to an orgasm. I could hear her calling me that at all times. I moved my lips to her ear.

-Repeat that. - I whispered, to then suck her earlobe.

The hairs on her neck stood on end. I backed away to look at her. Yves looked at me with a few strands of hair glued to her forehead, one of her hands went up to my neck, grabbing my hair firmly, pulling it and inching my mouth closer to hers.

-Fuck me hard, baby. - Yves whispered lustfully. My whole body trembled and my pussy contracted, throbbing hard.

-Ohh, Yves... - I moaned before sliding my fingers out of her pussy and thrusting them again, hard.

My fingers kept a steady pace. I could feel the inner walls of her pussy close more and more with every thrust and I could feel her short nails digging into my back. Yves mouthed my breast and I moaned surprised.

-Fuck!

I threw my head back, moaning hoarsely, without losing the rhythm of my fingers. Yves ran the tip of her tongue in circular movements on my nipples, alternating from one to the other. I wouldn't be able to bear it for much longer, I already felt my inner walls closing more and more.

-Cum for me, baby, please? - I whispered, thrusting deeper every time, hitting her most sensitive stop repeatedly.

Yves moaned against my breasts at each thrust, her hands massaged them, her tongue worked skillfully on them.

-Aahhh... - Yves moaned when my fingers went deep, hitting her g spot decisively.

Her inner walls closed hard around my fingers, her body trembled under mine, her eyes closed in pleasure. Seeing her that way made me reach my climax, my inner walls closed around nothing, my womb contracted, my body shook violently, bringing me to a long orgasm along with her. My fingers were still moving inside her, my body was weak and floppy, still receiving spasms with the same frequency as I felt her sex throbbing. Slowly, I removed my fingers. My body fell on hers without any strength. Just like my breathing, Yves's was also heavy. My body was sweaty, completely slippery, the strands of my hair gluing to my back and forehead. We stayed like that for a good while, until our breathing returned to normal. My eyes were closing, while Yves's arms encircled my waist, giving me more comfort. The tips of her fingers started to move on my back, causing a comfortable shiver.

-Jinsoul. - Yves called me.

I lifted my head slowly to face her. Yves had a tender glow in her eyes. My heart raced and I didn't know why. I only knew that looking at Yves was the most intense and dangerous thing that I could do.

-Yeah, Yves? - I asked, and she then removed the strands of hair that were glued to my forehead.

The brunette leaned forward and sealed a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes to enjoy even more the gesture. Yves sighed and looked back at me.

-I... I love you and you were the best thing that could have happened to me, you are everything that I want.


	34. Be my girlfriend

Be my girlfriend (34)

POV Yves

I opened my eyes with some difficulty and noticed that Jinsoul was beside me on the bed, she was warm. I shamelessly stroked the girl's bare back and slowly she shivered. I wet my lips and deposited a kiss on her soft skin, the brunette shifted slightly with a smile flourishing on her lips. I kissed her again and gently squeezed her waist as I inhaled her sweet scent. A cool breeze invaded the room making us shiver, and the brunette snuggled her back into my front instantly.

I lay down pulling the covers, covering my body. Jinsoul turned to me with a tender smile on her lips, still with her eyes closed. I automatically covered her body as she slid her hand on my stomach and buried her face in my neck. I felt her deep breath and my whole body vibrated on alert.

-Good Morning, baby.

"Baby". My eyes automatically sparkled. When Jinsoul realized what she said, her face began to turn red.

-Shhhh! - my right hand went up to her face initiating a light caress in order to reassure her -I... I like it.

-And I like it when you say you love me.

-As if I've said it besides yesterday. - I said laughing.

-And you did... At the hospital, don't you remember? When I was in coma?

I widened my eyes in surprise because she heard it. My face began to heat up, I knew that now I probably looked like a tomato.

-I can tell by your face that it's not something from my head, huh?

I didn't know what to say, my mouth opened and closed a few times and Jinsoul laughed. I lowered my head, burying it in her neck, hiding. The beauty's delightful laughter echoed through the room. I allowed myself to inhale the scent of her perfume, it was sweet and intoxicating. My lips touched her neck and Jinsoul's whole body trembled in my arms.

-Yves... - Jinsoul said in a moan - Yves, don't start. Jinsoul's hands went up to my shoulders, pushing me back.

-It will be quick, Jinsoul.

I gave another kiss on the girl's neck, making all the hairs on her skin stand on end.

-Stop, Yves, you're a temptation, but no!

Jinsoul pushed me back again and I pulled away from her neck.

-No, Yves… as much as I want this so badly, I have to go to the precinct.

-Now?

-Yes, I'm going to take a shower and you are going to make breakfast. -Come on, I'm late. - the brunette was firm.

I got out of the bedroom and went to prepare a good hearty breakfast for us while waiting for Jinsoul to get out of the shower. Last night hovered over my head, amplifying the sensation of wellbeing that I was feeling.

-You made juice? - I heard Jinsoul's sweet voice and felt her perfume flooding the kitchen.

-"Thank you, Yves, you're so sweet and I appreciate the effort". - I quipped - But yes, I made juice.

Jinsoul laughed and approached me. The brunette was wearing short shorts and a shirt almost bigger than her shorts. She was a temptation, her body was statuesque.

-Sorry. - she said still laughing after resting her chin on my shoulder and wrapping her arms around my waist.

That whole situation was so delicate, not that I don't like having Jinsoul close to me, I like it, I love it, but I confess that it was something so new. I had the habit of giving beautiful orgasms to random women and at the crack of dawn they would no longer find me. And that was what I called relationship.

-You... you are very close. - I said nervously.

-You don't like affection, Yves? Jinsoul released me and backed away, turning around and sitting at the counter.

-It's not that, I can burn myself. - I laughed awkwardly, and the brunette gave me a smile in return.

My phone broke the silence, and I picked it up from the counter to answer it.

-It's Jungeun, can you keep an eye while I talk to her? - I asked, and Jinsoul promptly came towards me and grabbed the spatula from my hand, focusing on the scrambled eggs.

-Jungeun? Good Morning, beautiful. - I said and I could hear an amused laugh from Jinsoul.

-Wow, who are you and what did you do to my friend's morning moodiness? - Jungeun joked.

-Hahaha, Jungeun. Very funny. What do you want so early?

-I went to your house and you weren't there, I was very intrigued, because you don't usually spend the night away from home.

-Yeah... Well, I did.

-That's obvious, but why? - Jungeun asked questions and Jinsoul seemed to understand the situation and laughed time or another.

-I slept at my girlfriend's house.

-It's easier to believe that you were killing someone. - Jungeun said and laughed, and I swallowed hard.

-Really?

-Really what?

-Nevermind. - I said shaking my head.

-Yves, I'm serious, I'm worried, where are you?

-I already told you.

-Oh yeah? Then bring that woman to the club today, I want to meet her.

-You can bet I will.

-Ugh, you are so childish, Yves. - she said to then hung up on me.

-God... Rude much? - I commented aloud still outraged by Jungeun's act.

I turned around and Jinsoul was staring at me with her arms crossed.

-What did you say, Yves? - she asked curiously.

-She wanted to know where I was and I said I was with my girlfriend.

-What? - the brunette asked shocked, backing away slowly.

-What's your doubt, Jinsoul? I approached and poured juice in the glasses that were on the table.

-The doubt is regarding this. - she said pointing at me and then at her.

I looked at Jinsoul and she had an anxious and nervous expression, she was waiting for an answer. I was so nervous that sometimes I forgot to breathe.

-I don't know what you're talking about.

-Yves! - Jinsoul raised her voice, making me look at her -Are we dating? - she asked now whispering and with curious eyes.

-Do you want to? - I asked lifting her chin so she could look at me.

-Do you want to?

-Jinsoul, I just know that I will not stand someone touching your body - I said stroking her face, and she laughed shyly - I can't stand someone kissing you, because you are mine, Jinsoul, you are mine even if you don't want to.

I inched closer and sealed our lips quickly.

-Every part of this damn body of yours is mine and... baby, if you don't agree with that, I'll have to kill you.

Jinsoul laughed and then shook her head.

-I would arrest you before that, Ms. Yves.

-You would?

-Yes, I have a nose for criminals, or did you forget?

-No, but I think I'm much smarter than you, Deputy Jung.

-You think you're smart? How smart? - she asked raising her eyebrows.

-Enough for you to never find out that I killed all of your former shitty boyfriends. - I said and she opened her mouth in a perfect O, in surprise.

-Even Jackson?

-Oh no, I'll leave him for you to kill him yourself.

-This conversation is morbid, Yves. - she scolded me to then put her arms around my neck.

-Are you ready, Deputy Jung? - I asked sealing our lips.

-For what?

-To be introduced as my girlfriend.

-Yves, I accept, but not as your girlfriend, I accept to get to know you better.

-Deal then. - I said smiling.

I pulled away and started to put the coffee on the table, and the brunette helped me.

-So, how was your first day at the precinct?

-Well... bad, because I received some news about my best case, and frustrating of course, because it's complicated. - Jinsoul paused everything she was doing to look at me - He, or she, the killer gave me the head of a guy as a "welcome back'. - she added and I made a confused expression - Well, when I say head, it's really a head, Sehun's head.

-Wait! Sehun? The son of a bitch who almost killed you? - I asked even knowing everything, and Jinsoul nodded - That's fucked up...

-Yes, it's fucked up, but interesting. You'll think I'm crazy now, but I admire him a little, I mean... He's cleaning up the city, until today all of his victims were rapists that would probably take us a long time to catch.

My heart was racing, Jinsoul seemed excited, she was gesticulating the whole time. Hearing her say those things was something unexpected.

-He's also very careful and smart... and his photos...

-Photos? - I asked.

-Never mind, let's eat, I'm starving. - Jinsoul smiled and turned around grabbing the juice jar.

-Apparently I have a competitor in the fight for your heart. - I said holding in a laugh.

Jinsoul dropped the jar again and approached me, her hand hit my shoulder.

-Ouch, Jinsoul... relax, I'm kidding.

-Idiot- Jinsoul laughed and stared at me, she inched closer and sealed our lips tenderly - You don't have any competitor.

I couldn't contain the huge smile that formed on my face, Jinsoul was changing everything in me, she left me completely disarmed when she was so close to me like that.

POV Hyunjin

It was possible to hear Jungeun's shouts in the kitchen, I shook my head laughing as I opened the bag of popcorn and poured them in the bowl, to then salt them a little. Carefully, I grabbed the two big glasses with Coke and walked back to the living room. Jungeun had slept in my apartment and so we decided to spend the rest of the day together, but I hardly knew her plans with Choerry, they wanted to go to the club later. When I got to the living room, Jungeun was laughing as she threw her phone aside. I approached her, leaving the things on the center table.

-Is the person you were talking to by any chance the reason for all this laughter? - I asked sitting next to her and Jungeun nodded still laughing - If you don't stop imma get jealous.

I adjusted the cover over my body and stretched my arm, grabbing the popcorn and my glass. Slowly, Jungeun stopped laughing and inched closer me, giving me a quick and intense kiss.

-Silly, I was talking to Yves. - she said before stretching herself to grab her glass.

Yves... The thought of turning Yves over to Jinsoul hovered over my head more and more. Jungeun loved her so much and that weighed a lot, but I also can no longer hide this from Jinsoul, she needs to know who Yves is.

-Heyyyy! - Jungeun snapped her fingers in front of me - Earth to Hyunjin.

-Huh? Hey, baby, I'm sorry. – I said and shook my head to push away those thoughts - I need to call Jinsoul.

-Ahh, no baby! - Jungeun grumbled grabbing my waist, throwing one of her legs over my body, her face buried in my neck, and I shivered due to the delicious feeling of her breath hitting against my skin.

-It will be real quick, choose a movie in the meantime.

Jungeun nodded as I grabbed my phone. I got up with some difficulty and walked away, exiting through the living room door and going towards the balcony. A delightful breeze hit against my face while waited for the girl to answer the phone.

-Hey, Hyunjin! - Jinsoul's excited voice made itself present.

-Hey. Everything okay with you? - I asked as I walked to the balcony.

-Yes, I'm very well and you?

-I don't even know why I asked, from your excitement I can tell that you're more than well. Can I know the reason?

Jinsoul huffed from the other side of the line, making me laugh. My eyes were attentive to the sky, living in an apartment had its advantages, the view is really beautiful.

-You'll know soon... - she said

\- Stop! - Jinsoul grumbled, laughing softly.

Someone must be with her.

-Jackson's there?

-No! Jackson and I aren't exactly together, remember?

-Oh yeah, true. - the silence dominated the call - Jinsoul, I need to tell you something serious.

-Okay... I'm listening.

-I don't think it's a good idea to tell you over the phone.

-The girls want to go to the club today, see you there and you can tell me. I have to go now. See you later.

-See you later.

I walked inside again, leaving my phone on the shelf, and went back to the living room, Jungeun had her eyeglasses on her face, which made her look so fucking sexy. She was paying attention to the movie as she ate popcorn. She has been so happy and calm lately. And that only made my decision to tell everything harder. But I would tell, regardless of the consequences, because I'm sure that this will affect me too.

-Finally... I was tired of waiting so I started it. - Jungeun said drawing my attention.

-It's okay. - I smiled at my girlfriend, who smiled back.

I walked over to the couch and lay down, Jungeun snuggled into me like before, she laid her head on my chest and my hands automatically went to her scalp, initiating a light massage.

After watching almost a marathon of clingy romantic movies, Jungeun and I got dressed and went to the club, today is her day off, finally.

We sat at the usual table, it's as if it is already ours. I had already drunk about two rounds of Tequila shots, my body was hot and small beads of sweat were forming on my skin.

The voice of the singer on stage drew everyone's attention, but mine, my thoughts wouldn't allow anything, my mind worked in search of some way to tell Jinsoul about Yves.

"Jinsoul... Yves is the Maniac Polaroid."

No, I shook my head.

"Jinsoul, I was investigating Yves and found out that she's the Maniac Polaroid."

No, no, awful, I held my glass tightly and brought it up to my mouth, I took four sips and my head instantly spun, my vision started to become cloudy.

-Hyunjin, you better slow down, baby. - Jungeun said close to my ear, her hand was on my shoulder, and even being an innocent act it made all the hairs on my body stand on end.

-Relax, baby, and enjoy. - I said and turned my face, staring at her closely, and I sealed our lips in order to relax the woman - Today is your day off. Incidentally, I don't know why the hell you like to come here on your days off.

-I like it here, all of my friends come here and Yves also comes here all the time, this is like her second home.

-Can we not talk about Yves, or anyone?

-You are acting weird, Hyunjin. But okay, just don't drink too much, please. I sealed our lips again and smiled to reassure her.

-Jesus Christ... You two are so clingy. - Choerry said appearing in front of us, the brunette was extremely beautiful in a tight red dress, and right behind her was Heejin and a guy who I had never seen.

Choerry approached Jungeun and hugged her warmly, the two laughed at something before the girl sat next to her.

-Hi to you too, Choerry. - I said pretending to be offended.

-Shush, I've already seen you today. - Choerry grumbled, tossing her hair back.

-No, you haven't.

-Whatever, Hyunjin, I see you all the time. - she said dismissively, making me roll my eyes.

-Hi, guys. - Heejin's voice made itself present.

We all looked at her and at the guy next to her. She approached us and greeted every one of us with a kiss on the cheek.

-Guys, this is Jooheon, a friend of mine, I found him at the entrance of the club alone, so I invited him to join us, he's new in town.

-Hello, Jooheon, make yourself comfortable.

After a long conversation, everyone curious about Jooheon, of course, they asked a million questions.

-Hello, girls! - Changkyun's deep voice interrupted the interrogation. Heejin seemed to want to disappear from the environment and so she did, she invited the young man beside her to dance.

-Hi, Changkyun! - Choerry said excitedly, and then we all greeted him.

-Have a seat. - Jungeun offered.

-It's okay, Jungeun, I just want to know about Yves, is she around?

-She said she would come.

-I want to know about Jinsoul, is she really coming? -I asked already looking forward to our conversation. -Jinsoul is on her way, I just talked to her by text. - Choerry said, putting her phone inside her purse. Changkyun just thanked us and said goodbye, disappearing into the crowd.

-This whole situation with Changkyun is so awkward. Poor Heejin. - Choerry commented.

-Tell me about it. - I said after drinking another shot of Tequila.

-Yves must be waiting for her "girlfriend". - Jungeun joked.

-Wait a minute... - Heejin returned to the table, drawing our attention -What do you mean? Yves is dating? Everyone started laughing and I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh too, after all it's Yves we are talking about.

-I'm serious, guys, she insisted that she's dating. And she's been with her supposed girlfriend since yesterday.

-If it's true, there are people who won't like this and I'm not talking about Chuu or the others that Yves hooked up with. - Choerry commented.

-I think I know what you mean, Choi Choerry. - Jungeun said laughing, exchanging knowing glances with Choerry.

-Who won't like what? - Jinsoul's sweet voice filled the place despite the music being loud.

Yves appeared right behind the girl with her totally predictable look. Ripped worn out jeans, a band shirt and her inseparable combat boots.

-Good Evening, ladies. - she said forcing her husky voice because to the loud music.

-I knew it, Yves, I really should've bet with you. - Jungeun said laughing.

-Jinsoul, can we talk? It's important.

Seeing Yves by Jinsoul's side caused me a chill, it wasn't right, I needed to tell everything to Jinsoul as soon as possible.

-Just a minute, Hyunjin. - the girl said.

-True, Jungeun, you should've bet. - Yves said laughing - I would win for sure.

Yves lowered her gaze and we all followed, the brunette had her fingers intertwined with Jinsoul's, who had a radiant smile on her face.

-I introduce you my... - the brunette stepped back and looked at Jinsoul.

I couldn't believe what was happening, it wasn't fair, not now.

-You can say girlfriend, Yves. - Jinsoul said, making everyone at the table get lost in some sort of private parallel world, just like I was - But, in fact, we're getting to know each other. - the deputy completed.

-God... - I heard Jungeun whisper.

This looked like some kind of joke, I shouldn't be surprised that Yves was one step ahead of me, after all that is what she does, she plays dirty, very dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin's plan went down the drain lot. And they are finally "together"! You’re gonna love the next chapter 'wink wink'


	35. I'm loving your skin

**POV Yves**

After giving some explanations about our relationship, we started drinking. Jinsoul was drinking a little more than me, she was happy and that made me happy too.

Hyunjin wouldn't take her eyes off us, I know that she wasn't satisfied with this whole situation, but I'd fix it.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jinsoul informed and got up, joining Hyunjin.

I confess that a bad shiver ran down my spine, making me get uncomfortable.

"Yves, let's get some drinks?"

"Let's go, Lippie." I said and got up, following my best friend.

"I still can't believe that you hid this from me." Jungeun grumbled as she put the glasses on the tray. We ordered a few glasses and two bottles of Tequila. Today the night will be long, I was in the mood to have fun.

"I'm sorry, Jungeun, but we agreed to keep things between us, and you never cared about my affairs anyways." I grabbed the two bottles, and carefully we walked back to our table.

"I wouldn't care if your affair wasn't with one of our friends."

"Jungeun, I wanted to tell you, but it's complicated..." I brought my free hand to my nape and scratched it. "Jinsoul was engaged... So..."

Jungeun stopped and looked at me, I stopped along with her.

"It's okay, Yves. I'm happy that you told us. I really hope that you two are happy, but don't think that you will escape, you hear me? You'll have to tell me everything, every little detail, later... Even though I had my suspicions."

Jungeun approached me and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes with her touch and smiled. "Now let's go, everyone is thirsty."

"Yes, ma'am." I said seriously, making Jungeun laugh.

We got to the table and put the glasses and bottles on the table. They celebrated the arrival of the drinks. I looked around looking for my Deputy, but didn't find her. Hyunjin wasn't there either, they hadn't come back I have to admit that I was a little apprehensive, Hyunjin was very angry with me the last time we saw each other.

"Hey, I arrived at the right time!" The whisper in my ear made my whole body shiver, the intoxicating perfume gave her away.

"Chuu." I confirmed softly.

“Can we go to my house today?"

Chuu's tongue slid up the length of my nape, going towards my ear, where the girl mouthed it and sucked delightfully, disarming me, making all the hairs on my body stand on end.

Tease.

I turned to face her, my hands went to her face, holding it, while Chuu's hands landed on my waist. Everyone around was watching me.

"Chuu, I'm sorry, but it's not gonna happen."

I gave her a weak smile, freeing myself from her arms. Chuu looked at me incredulously.

"Did I do something wrong, Yves?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, beautiful."

Jinsoul came up behind me. Her voice was ironical and authoritative, making my legs tremble.

"Yves is taken now."

"She is?" Chuu asked, arching her eyebrows.

Jinsoul took a step forward. The Deputy seemed sober, she seemed to know what she was doing. Intimidation was her specialty.

"I'm sorry about this, Chuu. I know that you and Yves know each other for quite some ti.."

"You also know that I satisfy her better than anyone, right?" Chuu interrupted her.

I looked at Jinsoul and at no time did the serene expression on her face change. She seemed totally tranquil with the situation. I have to admit that all that was turning me on. Obviously there's been other "fights" between girls with whom I was involved sexually, but none of them involved the person who's been turning my world upside down.

"I tried." Jinsoul looked at me and smiled cynically. "Get rid of this, go get lemon and salt. When I get back, I don't want to see her here." She said to me, before turning around and going towards the bar.

"Chuu..." I whispered, holding the woman's arm. "I'm with Jinsoul now, I'm sorry."

The brunette shook her head, her eyes were burning, and without saying anything, she turned and disappeared into the crowd. I was a little bummed out with the situation. Chuu was a friend that I didn't like to hurt. I know that she likes me, more than I can reciprocate, but I wanted everything to end in the best way.

"Have a seat, Yves." Heejin said, pointing to the chair beside her.

"I'm going to help Jinsoul." I said to her and turned, going towards the girl, who was leaning on the bar.

"I can help you." I whispered in her ear.

"Did you get rid of her, Yves?" Her voice was serious.

"As you asked me." I rested my hands on her waist, leaning against her from behind. Jinsoul was focused, handing her card to the bartender.

"I truly hope not to go through that again, Yves."

Jinsoul turned to face me, holding a small container with lemon slices and a bit of salt. I grabbed it from her hand and brought my free hand to her neck, initiating a light caress.

"I don't need this. I really don't need this whole situation. You're warned."

Jinsoul bumped into me, breaking our contact and walking away.

"Joe, keep this for me." I put the container on the counter and winked at the boy before turning around.

In long strides, I was able to reach the brunette. I held her arm and pulled her to the left corner of the club. She complained about something, but the loud sound wouldn't let me hear. I threw her against the wall, hearing her moan in pain.

"It's quiet here." I said, gluing my body to hers.

"Quiet for what, Yves?" Jinsoul looked around noticing little movement. We were next to the emergency exit.

"You have no idea?" I asked, resting my hand on her thigh.

"Is this the place where you bring your bitches?"

"It is." I smiled cynically. "Do you want to be my bitch today, Jinsoul?" I asked, to then press our lips hard.

**POV Jinsoul**

Kissing Yves is one of the best things in the world. When my mouth touched hers, it was like bringing peace; all the anger that was in my body vanished. Seeing Chuu with Yves tested more than my patience.

Yves brought her hand to the inner side of my thigh, her hand started moving up, reaching my groin. A shiver ran through my body. Her velvet tongue explored every corner of my mouth, her breath was intoxicating.

"You're so delicious, Deputy Jung." Yves whispered in my ear as soon as she ended our kiss.

Her lips slid between my neck and ear, turning me on, leaving me close to the abyss. My eyes closed and my breathing sped up, my pussy closed against nothing.

"Yves..." I moaned involuntarily. I tried to calm myself down, but her husky voice echoed in my mind. Yves started sliding her hand again, her bold fingers touched my pussy over my panties.

"Hmmm." She moaned. "Almost just the way I like it." Some people passed by. And as much as I didn't care, now wasn't the time.

"Idiot." I cussed, pushing Yves away and walking away in long strides towards our table, hearing the brunette laughing behind me.

If Yves thinks that she can play with me, she's very much mistaken. I'm the one who calls the shots here.

"Finally! I was about to go after you." Choerry said, making me look back. Yves wasn't there. Perhaps she was mad.

I sat down under Hyunjin's watchful gaze. She was acting very weird today.

"Hyunjin, I forgot that you wanted to talk to me. We can talk now if you want."

"It's okay, Jinsoul. I drank a bit today, better leave it for another day."

"Alright then, whenever you want." I smiled at the brunette who reciprocated.

Yves showed up and sat two chairs after mine. What a lovely beginning of a relationship. She was probably angry because I didn't give in to her wills when she wanted.

This will not stay like this.

Hyunjin grabbed one of the bottles of Tequila, she was going to serve herself some, when I leaned forward and grabbed the bottle from her hand.

"Yves." I called her, but she remained busy in a conversation with Heejin. "YVES!" I spoke a little louder, the sound in the club was also loud.

Everyone looked at me.

"Lie down on the table, I'm going to do a body shot on you." The brunette blinked several times, and I could hear Choerry and Jungeun's excited squeals. Heejin had a curious expression.

"The old Jinsoul from college is back!" Jungeun said and I winked at her. She started to clean everything that was on the table with the help of the others. "Before I dropped out of the Psychology College, Jinsoul and I had good moments in college parties." Jungeun explained herself under Hyunjin's curious gaze.

"Come on, Yves, are you scared?" I teased her and she let out a humorless laugh.

"In the end, you'll have to show your panties, Yves! If they are wet, you'll be exposed." Choerry said and everyone burst into laughter. Yves, without breaking eye contact with me, lay on the table, lifting her shift up to her breasts.

"Do you want lemon?" Hyunjin asked, handing me a thin slice.

"And salt." I said and she handed me a little bit. Yves had her eyes glued on me, and she wet her lips all the time.

**POV Yves**

Jinsoul came to my side and stared into my eyes. She wasn't on the table. Jinsoul was having control over me, which made me more aroused. I was there for her to do whatever she wanted... Well, she wouldn't exactly do whatever she wanted, but my conscience didn't say that.

"Are you alright?" She smiled shyly, her accelerated breathing hit my face. She stroked my hair, removing the strand that was on my face. I just nodded. "Okay."

Jinsoul then returned to her initial position.

"Why am I feeling so much sexual tension?" Heejin asked and I laughed nervously.

Honestly, I was on fire, my breathing was more than heavy and I was aware that it was quite evident. Jinsoul poured the salt above my navel. The thin and cold fingers touching me to place the salt in my skin made me shiver. I wanted to scream. She then unbuttoned my pants and I let out a breath of air.

"Be strong, Yves." Jungeun leaned over and whispered in my ear. I let out an uncontrolled laugh; I was too nervous.

Jinsoul lowered my pants a little, they were almost reaching my sex when she stopped.

Is she crazy?!

"Wow, that's sexy!" Choerry said and I struggled to look down. Jinsoul, sweet Jinsoul, wasn't there anymore, there was a fierce woman that was surely going to drive me crazy.

"Get on with it!" The male voice was Jooheon's.

Jinsoul grabbed the thin lemon slice and approached me.

"Do you like lemon?" She asked smiling. I nodded. She then held between her fleshy lips half of the slice and leaned down. GOD! I was paralyzed, she touched my chin indicating that I should open my mouth, and so I did. Jinsoul put the other free half in my mouth, our lips brushed against each other, it was a very light touch and I shivered. The brunette left me with the lemon in my mouth and smiled. She wants to kill me!

"Don't drop the lemon, Yves. I'm going to need it." She said, winking at me. I almost moaned.

I felt the liquid come into contact with my skin, Jinsoul poured the drink above my navel and positioned her mouth where she had lowered my pants. Very close to my pussy.

Bitch.

As the liquid moved down, I felt her skillful tongue capturing and snaking all over the wet area. Everyone around was shouting and cheering, but I was too far from that place. I was miles and miles away. Her tongue moved quickly and in circles, and I just wanted her to suck lower.

In one swift act, Jinsoul sucked the salt remnants that were still there, she licked the entire area and moved up nimbly, meeting my eyes. I was on fire. The brunette then, with certain pressure, took the lemon from my mouth, pressing her lips to mine. I don't know for how long we stayed like that, but it was delicious. She cut the contact, removing the lemon from her mouth, giving one last suck, and winked at me, smiling devilishly.

"Holy shit, Jinsoul." Hyunjin spoke.

I blinked several times, trying to bring my soul back. I was out of orbit, crazy, aroused. I needed that woman.

"I want some of that." Heejin said, making everyone laugh. It was when I woke up from my daze. Jungeun ran a napkin down my stomach, wiping it. Then, I pulled my pants and zipper, got up and lowered my shirt.

"So, Yves, did you like it?" Choerry asked, smiling.

Is she crazy?! What kind of question was that? What I most wanted now was the Deputy's tongue sucking every corner of my body.

“It was good... I've had better." I smiled cynically and Jinsoul didn't seem to care, she probably knew that I was lying.

"Hey, Jungeun." Jinsoul called my best friend.

"Yeah, Jinsoul?" Jungeun approached the beauty.

"Wanna go dance?" Jungeun just nodded.

Jinsoul grabbed her hand and walked away, dragging Jungeun to the dance floor. I pulled a chair and sat down facing the two of them that began to dance slowly.

Rihanna's voice took over the space. Everyone on the dance floor got excited, including Jinsoul and Jungeun who started to dance slowly to the rhythm of the song, running their hands down their bodies, making it all very sensual.

Even with the dim light, it was possible to see Jinsoul's brown eyes; they were glued to me. The Deputy swayed her hips and lowered herself to the ground in a delightful way.

Jungeun, suddenly, approached the beauty, gluing her very sexy body to Jinsoul's. They slid their bodies in a synchrony that was driving me crazy.

I closed my eyes trying to control myself. When I opened them, Jinsoul was next to me. Without time to think, I found myself standing next to the girl who was rubbing herself on me. My hands rested on Jinsoul's waist, seeking more contact, but it was in vain; she dodged.

Jinsoul held my shirt firmly as she swayed her hips for me and made me feel her heavy breathing against my neck. I couldn't take it anymore... I needed to touch her.

"No teasin', you waited long enough” Jinsoul sang in my ear.

"You're right, I've waited long enough." I intertwined our hands and turned, pulling the beauty out of the dance floor.

"Yves...What are you doing?"

"Why did you tease me like that?" I asked breathlessly, as I pushed Jinsoul into the bathroom, locking it.

"If you get it right, I'll give you a surprise." The girl skillfully steadied herself and started removing her heels.

Jinsoul had teased me in every possible way, I was sore from so much arousal for that woman, but one thing was certain, I wasn't understanding her purposes.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you playing with me? I want to go." I approached and helped the brunette balance herself better.

Jinsoul was sexy and a little altered. Her hair was disheveled and her expression was tired, her lips slightly swollen. I've never seen her so fiery... I should be thanking God for that and believe me, I was.

"Can't you understand that I can't wait to have you, Yves?" Jinsoul put her hands on my shoulders, and instinctively I held her thighs and pulled a bit the hem of her dress up.

Without much effort, I sat Jinsoul on the bathroom counter. She was so beautiful that it was inevitable not to fall for this little game of hers. She had my heart in her hands. She knew that danger and sexual tension was the key that opened my little box of sexual pleasure. Despite not being together for a long time, she knows me like no one.

"Damn Deputy, don't tease me." I said in a threatening tone.

I pulled her hair, causing Jinsoul to lean her head back, a thin and graceless squeak left her throat. I kissed, licked and sucked her neck, bruises already were everywhere. Without further ado, I put my free hand between her legs. It was damp in the inner walls of her thighs, and going up a little more, I felt my heart give a jolt, my mouth went dry and a nervous laughter escaped my lips.

"N-no panties, Jinsoul? Seriously?" The brunette laughed cynically and bit her lower lip. "You little bitch."

As if it were possible, I was more nervous of how aroused I was, my pussy contracted inside my tight jeans, my panties would surely go straight to the trash of how wet they were.

"Is it wet, Yves?" She asked, playing with my sanity. I fingered her soaking wet pussy, and swallowed the excess saliva that I had barely noticed that formed in my mouth. "Huh? Is it the way you like it?"

I entered two fingers mercilessly in her wet pussy and saw her expression change.

"Fucking shit, Yves! Warn me first!" Jinsoul said a little too loudly. I laughed satisfied. Her surprised expression was slowly changing to an expression of pleasure, as I moved my fingers inside her.

Her wet flesh made my fingers slide easily. The inner walls of her sex crushed my fingers in small spasms, allowing me to imagine for an instant my tongue instead of my fingers.

God! How I wanted to suck that pussy.

"I want to suck you, Jinsoul, you are so delicious!"

"You do?" The brunette asked almost unconsciously. Jinsoul placed both her hands behind her on the counter and opened her legs more, so that I could move my fingers better inside her.

"Do you remember the first time we were here? Do you?" I asked as I leaned and kissed her neck, while my hand worked in a delicious back and forth in her pussy.

"You took me by surprise that day, Yves." Jinsoul rolled her eyes and her heavy breathing smelled of alcohol and mint.

I removed my fingers from her sex, they were luscious by the natural lubricant that her pussy offered.

"Open your mouth and suck." Jinsoul didn't stand on ceremony, she let me put my fingers in her mouth and sucked so deliciously that made my pussy throb painfully.

The Deputy's brown eyes on me burned me. It was so good to fuck Jinsoul, but it was surprisingly more delightful to fuck her knowing that she was mine and nobody else's.

"Do you remember our first fuck?" I asked as I removed my fingers from her mouth. Jinsoul just nodded and threw a loose strand of her hair back, as usual. "And do you remember that time when you rubbed that damn gun in my pussy?"

"My gun misses fucking you, Yves." She joked, making me let out a nervous laugh.

I buried my hands in the brunette's hair and kissed her fiercely. I asked for passage with my tongue and Jinsoul gave in, letting out a nasal moan. I explored the inside of her mouth, feeling her velvet tongue greeting me warmly. The brunette placed her hands on my waist, gripping my shirt, making me let out breaths of air when I was allowed.

"Jinsoul," I said after ending the kiss with a sequence of pecks. “Do you remember when we fucked inside the car?"

"Small spaces are so good, right?" She said, squeezing my waist even more, making me sigh.

"Did you like it there? My car is in the parking lot." I said.

"I wanted a different place today." The Deputy said. I lowered Jinsoul from the marble counter and saw her stagger slightly. "You forgot to mention that we fucked on that Island and yesterday." The brunette winked at me.

"We made love on those days, and today, Jinsoul, today I'm going to fuck you so good that your pussy will remember for three days that I was there.”

Jinsoul, who had her hands on my neck, squeezed tightly.

"I'll be waiting." She turned and started putting on her heels.

After straightening ourselves, or at least attempting to, we headed to the exit of the bathroom, holding hands. Upon opening the door, we noticed a small amount of people who were complaining about the closed bathroom. Jinsoul and I burst into laughter and went on our way, feeling the shrill volume of the sound of the club take over my thoughts.

"You two look terrible." Choerry said laughing.

“We’re having fun." Jinsoul countered. "And were already leaving, if you want to know." The brunette said and kept walking, heading towards the bar.

"You'll take good care of that woman, won't you, Yves?" Choerry asked worriedly.

I grabbed one of the bottles of Tequila from the table and raised it in greeting.

"What do you think?" I asked laughing.

"I'm serious."

I know that her concern wasn't because I was drunk or because Jinsoul was drunk, but because we are in a relationship. I wasn't an expert in dating, but what I did know is that I wanted to know Jinsoul, I wanted to make her happy and I think for now, that's enough, right?

"I know, believe me." I said, and then turned around, going towards my woman. "Jinsoul, what do you want?"

"I was ordering something to drink." She said smiling.

"I have a bottle here” I showed her the bottle of Tequila and saw the brunette apologizing to the barman, who didn't make a very nice face.

"Joe, is there a problem?" I asked the young man.

"It's just that it was already ready, Yves." He answered upset by the loss of the sale.

Jennie was so cheapskate that she charged the bartenders for the "waste drinks", and if a 20 year old boy is working here is because he really needs.

"It's okay, just drink that drink and add it to my tab." I said, and then received an accomplice look from the boy.

"I'm sorry." Jinsoul apologized to the young man.

"Don't apologize, he won't treat you that way again, right?"

"No, ma'am."

That was what I heard last before holding my woman's waist and guiding her to a more private place.

"Where are we going, Yves?" Jinsoul was fine, she was lucid, she was only slightly altered, dazed. I guided her effortlessly.

"We're going to a place where no one will bother us."

We passed by some people, some known and some not, we bumped into almost all of them. The club was in fact very crowded today, which would be good for Jennie and that made me happier, in case she found out what I'd do in her precious office.

"Jinsoul, this is my boss' office.” I said as I bent down to grab the extra keys that were under the carpet.

Only I had access to these keys. There was a time when Jennie and I had our sexual games, so I used to surprise her.

"Oh, Yves, I'm sure that this fits in Article 150 of the Penal Code for breaking and entering." The young Deputy said seriously, and I stared at her. "What? Don't look at me like that! The penalty is 6 months to 2 years... That because we still don't even know which other aggravating factors we're going to commit, and I don't even need to say that in my case it would be worse, do I?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

The sound of the club was so loud that we needed to almost shout to communicate.

"I have the keys, it wouldn't be breaking and entering." I raised the keys, showing them to Jinsoul.

"Do you think I'm kidding, Yves?"

"We aren't going to commit any felony." I said, and the woman still looked serious. "Can you please turn a blind eye?"

"What's in it for me?" She asked, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Tequila?"

"Give me the damn keys, I'll open the door." Jinsoul took initiative and grabbed the keys from my hand, making me laugh.

We entered the place and I closed the door. Jennie's office was spotless, the woman left everything in the most perfect order. It would be a pity the damage we'd do today.

"It's better in here, right?" I asked, because of the comfort and because of the noise that had diminished a lot.

Jinsoul walked around the place in her high heels, looking at everything carefully. The brunette slid her hand on the arm of the leather couch that was there and I watched her intently.

"Can we play a little?"

"What do you have in mind, Jinsoul? I can't take this for much longer." I said and opened the bottle of Tequila, taking two sips straight from the bottle.

Jinsoul maintained an impish grin. Her brown eyes were black, practically devouring me. The brunette removed her dress slowly, teasingly, before positioning herself on the couch, on all fours, giving me the vision of paradise: her delicious ass and her soaking wet pussy. I took another sip of the drink, feeling my throat burning. An erotic dome settled in the atmosphere, leaving my body all warm as I watched everything. Jinsoul brought her hand to the middle of her legs and started masturbating there, on all fours, for me. She could be exhibitionist when she wanted to. Her thin fingers circled her clit and then moved to massage the entire length of her wet pussy. The brunette moaned shyly, she didn't seem to want to expose the arousal that she was feeling as she masturbated for me.

"Y-Yves..." She whispered and I inched closer.

"Keep going, Jinsoul, touch yourself for me real good” I said, slapping a small spank on her ass, hearing her moan in surprise.

"Are you enjoying watching me?" She asked, to then thrust two fingers into her pussy, which made her moan and cry out.

"Hmm, do as I'd do with your pussy... Does it feel good?" I knelt down and could feel the sweet smell that her sex exuded. My heart was beating so fast.

"Let me savor your taste?"

I know that she wanted my mouth on her pussy as much as I wanted, but she wanted to test my limits and I'd tease her like this, like she did to me with that damn dance. Just remembering it, my body trembles with pure arousal. Jinsoul pumped her fingers deep inside and then removed them, distributing the natural lubricant all over her pussy.

"I'm so wet, Yves. You'd love to suck me..." Jinsoul teased me and I felt a sharp twinge in my sex.

I took another sip of Tequila and my vision blurred for a few seconds. The sound of Jinsoul fucking herself was killing me! Each thrust she gave herself was like another throb in my pussy.

"Please, Jinsoul, you're killing me here..."

I involuntarily licked the mouth of the bottle, when Jinsoul moaned after thrusting deep inside. Her body began to tremble and she started moaning louder, she was cumming. For a split second, she removed her hand from her pussy and brought it to her right breast, squeezing it hard, while the other hand supported her position on the couch. Cautiously I touched the mouth of the bottle on her pussy, feeling Jinsoul shiver even more with the touch. I lightly rubbed the object in her sex, and forced a little at the entrance, just to hear her moan, which wasn't hard. The hard object slid easily through her flesh. I rubbed faster over the length of her pussy and watched in detail, like a spectator watches a show, the viscous liquid of her pussy wetting the mouth of the bottle.

"Oh! Baby, you came so good," I cut the contact of the object in her pussy and brought it straight to my mouth, taking another sip, feeling this time the best mix that I'd ever experienced. The taste of her cum with Tequila was driving me completely crazy. I placed the bottle on the floor and put my hands on the brunette's ass so that I could suck any remnants of cum that remained.

"Yeah, Yves... Suck me." Jinsoul gave small spasms, still signs of the orgasm.

When I finished, the brunette allowed herself to turn and fall on the couch, exhausted.

"I'm still not satisfied." I said, lying on top of her.

I started kissing her neck while my hands moved towards her breasts, initiating a slow massage. Jinsoul purred when the tip of my fingers captured her nipple, pinching lightly.

"I told you that I was going to fuck you real good, didn't I?" I asked, pinching harder, Jinsoul moaned delightfully. "Answer me!"

"Oh, Yves, yes!" Jinsoul moaned muffled against my skin. "Shut up and fuck me then."

Just by hearing her talk like that, it made me moan against her neck and made my legs tremble. I descended my hand on her soft skin, hot as hell, down to the middle of her legs, where I touched her already sensitive sex. I stood and removed my shirt and then my bra, throwing them on the floor. I leaned down again, bringing my lips to her shoulder where I left a bite.

"Jinsoul..." I whispered when the brunette squeezed her legs, trapping my hand. "Open your legs."

"Wait, I liked it on all fours." She said devilishly and I smiled before sealing our lips.

Jinsoul kissed me with want, she was fierce, she wanted to devour me, she moved her tongue inside my mouth quickly. Her breath with alcohol and mint was turning me on more than anything. I broke the kiss and earned a strong bite on my lower lip. I moaned in pain and pleasure.

“On all fours was indeed better." I said, getting up from on top of her so that she could position herself.

"You're talking too much today, Yves. What happened to you?" She teased me, laughing.

Jinsoul was completely out of it, she was trying to intimidate me. But the question is Who can intimidate Yves?

"I'm going to show you who's the boss here, Jinsoul. It seems that you still don't know."

The brunette's threatening expression disappeared. I could have sworn that she shivered.

"Turn around and get on all fours." I ordered and she didn't dare argue, she reared her ass leaving her rosy and wet sex even more exposed. "Fuck, what a beautiful ass! I'll never get tired of saying this."

I slapped a spank on her ass and Jinsoul yelped in surprise, to then moan.

"You like it like this, don't you? On all fours." The brunette nodded with a dragged voice that made my pussy throb.

"Yves..." She whispered.

I knelt down and put my hands on her ass again, running my tongue along the length of her pussy, already feeling her taste of pre-cum going down my throat.

"So delicious."

I sucked, licked and bit her pussy. Jinsoul no longer had control of what she was saying, she moaned nonstop as she rubbed her pussy on my face. I ran two fingers at her entrance, pressing them slowly, and she moaned loudly, making me laugh against her sex.

"Fuck my pussy already, come on!"

Hearing her moan such dirty words made me want to be without pants so I could relieve somehow the almost uncomfortable pressure in my pussy. My tongue slid the length of her pussy until stopping on her clit, where I sucked Jinsoul with want, as I felt my own orgasm arriving, making me moan against her sex I wouldn't last much long. I leaned over and kissed her neck. Jinsoul turned her face and gave me a clumsy kiss, due to our positions, but a calm kiss this time, as my hand moved down her ass until reaching her soaking wet pussy. I pressed the moist entrance a little, listening to the sound of my fingers pressing her pussy, making me writhe in arousal. With my wet fingers, I moved them up to the valley between her buttocks, skimming my index finger in her puckered hole, making Jinsoul shiver. I heard her moan when I circled my finger, pressing a little more. I switched my fingers, now the middle finger smearing the hot hole, and I felt a spasm bellow my touch, making me moan.

I kissed her neck again and rested my forehead on her back. I pressed my finger again, feeling another spasm from her butthole.

"How do you feel?" I whispered in her ear.

"Ready."

I was also ready. Slowly I entered my finger in her hot hole, my pussy was throbbing incessantly. It was so tight! I entered the whole finger and left it still until the beauty got used to it. Gradually, her body relaxed and then I started a slow back and forth inside that narrow and tight place. Jinsoul moaned muffled, as she bit into the leather of the couch.

"Is it hurting?" I asked worriedly.

"Fuck... Another one." She asked and I promptly obeyed, putting another finger.

Jinsoul slowly forced her body back, going towards my fingers, encouraging me to go faster.

"Moan, Jinsoul." I ordered. "Moan with the fingers of your woman fucking you so good."

"Fucking shit, go faster!” She said, making me lose my sanity.

I intensified the back and forth, feeling my own orgasm getting closer. With every thrust, the walls closed more and more against my fingers.

"Fuck, Jinsoul... I... I'm g-gonna... Aaah..." I could barely finish the sentence.

I felt the inner walls of my pussy closing, my eyes closed. As I fucked Jinsoul wholly, I was coming deliciously, with my heart racing. Jinsoul brought one of her hands to the middle of her legs and started masturbating, while the other gripped the couch tightly. It was the most delightful vision that I was having.

"Damn Deputy, I'm gonna make you cum so hard."

"Ooh, Yves..." She moaned again before exploding into a new orgasm. Her anus closed against my fingers, indicating that Jinsoul was still cuming.

"Yeah, baby, cum for me..."

I knelt down, still with my fingers buried in her. Jinsoul still moved her fingers in her pussy, the liquid trickled down between her legs and her fingers. I licked everything that l could.

"Keep sucking me." She ordered as she circled her clit slowly, still with a few spasms.

I removed my fingers from inside her and licked what was left of her cum. Her so delicious pussy was slightly swollen and very sensitive. We let our sweaty bodies fall on the couch and Jinsoul didn't seem to mind my weight on her back I don't know for how long we stayed in silence, but nothing needed to be said. Jinsoul was mine, only mine. And she loved it, she reveled in my possessiveness. She loved to be my submissive, she loved to be my girlfriend, she loved to be my bitch, she loved to be... Mine.


	36. There's No Forgiveness

**POV Yves**

Two weeks had passed by, two strange weeks, strange in the sense that my world got turned upside down, being more specific, Jinsoul is the reason for that, the girl brought in me what I believed to be the worst of feelings, the feeling of love. I love Jungeun, she's like a sister to me, but with Jung Jinsoul was different, a different love. During these two weeks, the Deputy and I spent good part of our time together, getting to know each other outside our work schedule, of course, but even so the Deputy sometimes surprised me with her visits, according to her, she only went to enjoy my voice.

I had just woken up, I was exhausted, I stayed up late yesterday helping with some things in the club. Jinsoul, just like me, also stayed late at the precinct. I had taken a break from my hobby, but the Deputy was at full blast, Seoul wasn't such a quiet place.

I got up and without further ado did my morning hygiene, I got dressed and descended the stairs, I was very excited, today I had agreed to spend the day with Jinsoul and someone else in particular, but first I had to go to Jungeun's house, I promised her that I'd tell her everything about this "relationship" of mine with Jinsoul. With our busy days, we barely had time to talk.

I was driving in a hurry through the streets of Seoul, I missed talking to my best friend. I stopped the car in front of her house, got out and locked it, and walked to her door and hurriedly rang the bell twice. It was possible to hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to the door.

"You were fast, did you miss me?" I asked, being wrapped by Jungeun's arms.

"Idiot." Jungeun pulled away, slapping me on the shoulder. "I didn't think you'd take my threat seriously and come here today. I'm glad you realized who the boss in our friendship is." I started to laugh.

"Baby, who are you talkin..." Hyunjin didn't finish the rest of sentence once she appeared at the door and saw me hugging her girlfriend. The brunette looked at Jungeun and then at me. If a look could burn, Hyunjin's would surely have charred me.

"Hello, Hyunjin." I approached the brunette with a cynical smile on my lips, and she didn't move from where she was, only brought her hand to my back as I hugged her.

"What are you doing here, Yves?" She grunted lowly through clenched teeth, and I let out a nasal laugh.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? This is my best friend's house, I come here whenever I want" I whispered before pulling away and looking at Hyunjin, who kept a serious countenance.

"Hum..." Jungeun cleared her throat, drawing our attention. "Is something going on?"

The both of us looked at her, Jungeun had a confused countenance, her eyebrows were arched and her arms crossed across her breasts.

"It's nothing, baby, can we go to the living room? I made some cookies." Hyunjin said, moving to the side so I could enter.

Jungeun just nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. I didn't look back, just kept walking, being guided by Jungeun.

We sat on her black leather couch, it made me remember the night when Jinsoul and I had had crazy good sex in Jennie's office. That morning Jinsoul and I left in a hurry, because surprisingly Jennie showed up at the club, luckily I had woken up before and had seen her car arrive.

"Earth to Yves!" Jungeun snapped her fingers in front of me, I shook my head and looked at my best friend who started laughing. "Where were you? It seemed like a nice place because the smile on your face doesn't fool anyone..."

It was nothing... I mean, it was something good... It was Jinsoul." I smiled, biting the corner of my lip. I didn't even notice that Hyunjin was already sitting next to Jungeun.

"Awwww!" Jungeun sighed dreamily, making me stick my tongue out "Don't make that face, Yves. I found it strange in the beginning, but now I think you two were made for each other. I want you to tell me everything, you're always dodging the subject."

"Yeah, Yves, tell us how it all happened... We want details." Hyunjin said, drawing my attention.

Cynic.

"Why don't we leave it for another day?!" I ignored Hyunjin and looked at Jungeun, who pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. Her puppy dog face was my weak spot. "No, Jungeun, not that face!"

The woman insisted on keep making that stupid adorable cute face.

"Okay, okay, I’ll tell." I huffed, burying my fingers in my hair, tossing it back.

Jungeun smiled victoriously and clapped her hands in celebration. I looked at Hyunjin, she was looking at my best friend with admiration and passion.

Sucker.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything from the beginning..."

"What do you feel for her?" Hyunjin asked, running over Jungeun's interrogation.

Hyunjin thinks she intimidates me just because she's a fucking cop. I don't accept being intimidated, I could very well break her face on this little coffee table and use one of the pieces to tear her artery, but Jungeun was there, and it’s with her I came to talk to and open up, so it will be for her that I'm going to answer that question.

"I love her." I let the words slip through my mouth as my eyes remained fixed on some spot. "I... I fell in love with her, at first it was just a friendship with benefits, but over time some things happened to us that don't happen in this type of friendship”

"What kind of things?" Hyunjin asked.

I took a deep breath, looking up, the two of them were staring at me attentively, but my focus was only on my best friend, her eyes were shining.

"Jealousy... I know that that is normal to happen..."

"But not with you." Jungeun said. "You've changed so much, Yves, even before this 'relationship', despite keeping that tough posture, you've softened a lot" My best friend's hand grabbed mine, initiating a light caress. I looked at my hand, but then turned my eyes to Jungeun who smiled tenderly.

"Jinsoul changed me a lot, I even opened myself to her." Jungeun widened her eyes in amazement. "I'd rip someone's head off for Jinsoul."

"Everyone at the precinct noticed that” Hyunjin said, drawing our attention.

She has got to be kidding me...

"What do you mean, baby?" Jungeun asked laughing.

"Oh heck... Didn't I tell you that the head of the guy who almost killed Jinsoul appeared at the precinct as a gift for her?" Jungeun was shocked, shaking her head. "Well, baby, it arrived there wrapped up and everything, who knows if it wasn't Yves and her romanticism”

Hyunjin looked at me with a sarcastic smile, my free hand balled into a fist, my teeth were so clenched that my jaw was starting to hurt.

"Idiot." Jungeun slapped Hyunjin's arm before starting to laugh. "Yves wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I wouldn't be so sure, baby." Hyunjin said, fake laughing and looking at me. "Especially with her dark looks."

The two of them laughed, and I at the most forced a smile.

The tense moment had already passed and Hyunjin decided to stop provoking me, but I don't forget things easily, no one provokes me and gets away with it.

"Baby, I'm going to the kitchen to get the cookies.” Hyunjin said, getting up, but before, she left a string of little kisses on Jungeun's lips. It was very evident how much they liked each other, a pity.

"I'll help you with the drinks." Jungeun was already getting up, but I stopped her.

"Stay there, Jungeun, I'll help."

"Amazing, the women of my life working together." My best friend joked, making us laugh.

My smile disappeared as soon as we started to walk towards the kitchen. Hyunjin was a few steps in front of me, so vulnerable, I could end her right here, but I wasn't a coward to the point of doing that. Once we walked through the kitchen door, I only took two large steps, reaching her and pushing her towards the wall, Hyunjin tried to turn around, but it was in vain. I grabbed her hand and moved it behind her back, my leg between hers, pinning her against the wall with all my body weight.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Hyunjin cried out.

I pulled Hyunjin from the wall and turned her around, pressing her back hard against the wall again, she groaned and glared at me with fury. I brought my forearm up to her neck, pressing it, and the brunette's hands held it firmly in a failed attempt to free herself.

"It's too bad that I know how to immobilize someone, isn't it, Hyunjin?" I pressed my arm harder against her throat, and her nails dug more into my skin, but the anger that I was feeling didn't let the pain be felt.

"W-wha-t ar-e y-ou do-ing?" She groaned with lack of air. I let out a sarcastic laugh through clenched teeth, looking deep into her eyes, just like she was doing.

"I will be quick, you know very well what I'm capable of, don't you.” I asked, and Hyunjin remained in silence with her jaw clenched. I took a deep breath and pressed my arm even more against her throat. "I asked you a question, and when people ask a question they have to be answered."

"Y-yes. Hyunjin nodded with difficulty.

"Great. I didn't want us to get to this point, but you gave me no choice. Do you have any idea how much I trust you? I left in your hands my biggest secret and for what? For you to keep threatening me all the time only because I killed a piece of shit who almost got your best friend killed?" I let out a nasal laugh, shaking my head. "I thought we were going to be great friends, but with you threatening me like this it won't work but relax, sweet little Hyunjin, I'm not going to do anything to you... Two special people in my life like you and strangely so do I. But..." I made a brief pause, inhaling a bit of air. Hyunjin was no longer trying to get free, and my arm wasn't pressing her throat with force anymore. "First, as you can see, I don't like when people threaten me and try to control me, and second, if you want to drag me to hell, I can very well drag you along with me."

"How? There's no evidence." Hyunjin said, letting out a nasal laugh.

"You're right... There's no evidence at all against me, but I can't say the same thing about you..:'

"What does that mean, Yves?" Hyunjin asked, arching her eyebrows.

"Nothing... I just want you to know that if I'm good at hiding evidence, I'm excellent at planting them."

"You bit..."

"No, no cussing." I interrupted her. "Because of an oversight on your part, you have a bounty on your head now." Hyunjin was breathing heavily, visibly angry. "I'm going to release you before Jungeun shows up, I just hope that you're understandable and forgive me for this aggressive moment."

I released Hyunjin and backed away, the brunette looked at me intensely.

"What are you two doing that's taking so long?" Jungeun appeared in the kitchen, looking at us.

"Nothing, Jungeun, I was just helping Hyunjin, and she suddenly got dizzy. I think it's best to take her to a doctor." I pretended to be concerned.

"Baby, for real? Oh My God!" Jungeun approached Hyunjin, bringing her hands to her face, and the brunette pretended to be a little sick. And I just watched the two. "Let's go to the doctor."

"No, baby! I'm already starting to feel better."

My phone vibrated in my pocket and its typical ring indicated a call, excused myself and went out to the backyard, where I grabbed my phone from my pocket and saw that it was Chaewon's number. I answered the call and brought the phone to my ear:

"Hey, baby sis."

Chaewon and I had improved our relationship since our conversation. During my free time, when I wasn't at work or with Jinsoul, I'd seek my little sister, just like she'd seek me. She showed signs of having stopped consuming any kind of drugs, and the name and subject 'Jackson' was extremely prohibited among us.

"Yv-Yves.' A loud sob came from the other side of the call, she was crying.

"Chaewon, what happened?' Concern took over me, my sister was sobbing nonstop, I was scared shitless. "Calm down, Chaewon, take a deep breath and talk to me, where are you?"

"I-I'm in the hos-pital."

"What are you doing there? Chaewon, did you get hurt? Are you drugging yourself again?" I was desperate, walking from one side to the other, filling her with questions. "Chaewon, for the love of God, answer me!"

Jungeun and Hyunjin appeared at the door, my best friend was looking at me with concern.

"D-da-d, h-he's gonna die!"

She was talking about Minseok. I should be happy with this news, but I wasn't, Chaewon was hurting badly and she needed me.

"I'm on my way... for you! But first I need to stop by someone's house, I'll be there in 20 minutes.'

I ended the call, and the two of them were still staring at me.

"I need to go to the hospital... Minseok is dying."

**POV Jinsoul**

These last few weeks have been some of the best in my life, ever since Yves and l started a "relationship” everything has been easier and more exciting, even if work is boring, and that's strange for me because I've never felt this way with someone, not even with my ex-fiance Jackson. I still hadn't told him about my relationship with Yves, even though he was sending me text messages every day asking me how I was doing, if he could come here or if I wanted to go out, which made Yves furious, the brunette wanted me to tell him at once, but it was complicated.

"I can't, Jackson, I'm sorry, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Jinsoul, you never can... How do you want me to fix our relationship, our engagement?'

I rolled my eyes, letting out a deep breath. I need to tell him, make him lose his hope.

"Jackson, I need to tell you something, but it has to be in person...”

"Great, I'm on my way there to pick you up so we can talk."

What?

"No, Jackson! I already told you, I have to go somewhere.”

The intercom began to ring, drawing my attention. Saved by the bell.

"Jackson, I'm going to hang up, I have to go."

"I miss y..."

I didn't let him finish, just hung up, I didn't want to hear those words. I ran to the intercom and answered it, it was just the doorman asking permission for Yves's entrance. Just by hearing her name, my heart started racing. I gave permission and asked the man to free her access to my apartment without the need to be announced.

I ran to my bedroom, and checked myself one last time in the mirror. I was wearing casual clothes, we weren't going to a sophisticated place, just a walk around the park. I grabbed my purse and went back to the living room, and there she was with her usual look. Sexy as always. Her black hair was loose and curled, very wild, which made her look even more sexy.

I didn't stand on ceremony, I approached the brunette who had a weak smile on her face, and when I got close enough she wrapped her arms around my waist, bringing my body closer to hers. My arms wrapped around her neck, which I quickly pulled to me, and our lips met. Yves's body, which was tense before, started to relax, and her velvety tongue asked for passage, which I promptly gave in. My fingers wandered to her black hair, and when her tongue touched mine, I couldn't help but sigh. Her hands were firm on my waist, squeezing in that delicious way.

Yves's kiss was like eating cotton candy, that delicious feeling of having it melt in your mouth, and that's how she made me feel. I melted in her lips. We ended the kiss with a few pecks, and the brunette didn't take long to sink her face in the crook of my neck, as usual. Her breath hit against my skin as I inhaled the vanilla scent of her hair. We stayed hugging each other for a good while, her hand sliding up and down my back as my fingers continued to caress her scalp. A sigh escaped from Yves.

"Jinsoul?" The brunette said, pulling away from my neck. Her countenance was a sad one, but her eyes remained bright in a very light brown.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't think I’ll be able to go out with you." Yves whispered with a sad look, and my heart squeezed in my chest imagining something bad.

"What happened, baby?" The brunette sighed and held me closer against her body.

"I have to go to the hospital... Chaewon... she called and she's not feeling very well, she told me that Minseok is dying."

Wait... Minseok?

"Isn't Minseok your father? I'll go with you." I said calmly.

"You don't have to, baby. I don't want you to waste your day in a hospital." Yves was visibly downcast.

"Shhh." I brought my index finger to her lips, making her shut up. "Nonsense, I want to be with you, even if it is in a hospital supporting your sister. Remember?! We're together."

Yves flashed me a broad smile, the brunette inched her lips closer to mine, sealing them.

"I love you." Yves whispered with her forehead still resting against mine. I smiled, feeling the delightful warmth that I always felt when Yves said that to me, those words always made my heart beat faster. "Now let's go, because Chaewon is really not well."

"Let's go!"

The drive to the hospital was made in silence, but a pleasant silence, all the while Yves's right hand was on my thigh, stroking it lightly.

When we arrived at the hospital, a chill ran down my spine and some memories of the time I spent there flashed through my mind. Yves's hand was intertwined with mine, and we only separated them when the brunette spotted Chaewon. They hugged each other tightly. Chaewon's face was red and wet with tears. The two of them stayed like that for a while, and that made me remember Yeojin and how much I missed her.

"Ms. Chaewon” A gray-haired man appeared, approaching Chaewon and Yves. The two of them let go of each other and turned to look at the man.

"Yes." Chaewon said, trying to wipe her tears, which was in vain.

"Your father... he's already conscious and said he wants to see you." From what everyone said, Minseok seemed to be very ill.

"It's so good to hear that!" Chaewon's tears began to run down her face harder. The girl held Yves's hand firmly and pulled her towards the room, but Yves stopped dead in her tracks.

"I... I'm not going, Chae." Yves whispered.

Why doesn't she want to go see her own father?

"Please, Yves." The younger one begged through sobs. "Please... He told me he wants to talk to you.”

"But I don't have anything to say to him!"

Chaewon lowered her head, utterly dejected, and started crying again. I approached the two of them, who barely noticed my presence, and my hand touched Yves's shoulder, making her look at me. She was visibly lost.

"Hey." I whispered. “Go with her, if something happens, I’II come in and get you out of there. She needs you, Yves.”

Yves studied me for a few seconds, and then she took a deep breath.

"Okay... I'll see what that man wants and then we'll leave." Yves inched closer to my face, sealing our lips, and Chaewon, who was in front of us, widened her eyes in surprise.

"If you need anything, be there for you, okay?" I said with my forehead still resting against hers, and the brunette nodded, opening her eyes.

Yves walked away from me and disappeared into the hallway. The room where her father is, wasn't too far away. Three minutes had passed when Yves's loud and altered voice echoed in that place. I got up and ran towards the room, stopping at the door, and a nurse also appeared at my side.

"Everything's fine, no need to worry, I'll call you if something happens." I said to the worried nurse.

"Look, lady, I need to get into this room." The nurse placed her hand on the doorknob, and I grabbed it.

I can't believe I'm going to do this, I thought to myself.

"Deputy Jung." I grabbed my badge and showed it to the young nurse. "This is an order to not enter this room.'

"You can't do that."

"Look, I can, but I'd rather ask you nicely to go do your job on another floor." After saying this, I saw the young nurse glare at me and turn around, striding out of that floor.

I opened the door and no one had noticed my presence.

"How dare you call me daughter?" I heard Yves ask, visibly altered. "Don't think that just because you're dying give you that pleasure!"

"Yves, please..."

"Don't, Chaewon!" Yves glared at her sister, who backed away, crying even more. “Don't interfere. And you!" She pointed to the chubby man lying on the bed. "Don't tell me that you made me come here to call me daughter. After everything you did to me and my mother..."

"Shut up, Yves!" Minseok yelled, making all of us jump in fright. "Don't you dare talk about your mother!"

"Don't YOU dare talk about her, you've let me think during all these years that I was to blame for her death, I'll never forgive you for what you did, how could you?” Yves was red, the veins in her neck were pulsing, I was scared because I had never seen her like this.

"D-did w-what?" Chaewon asked, entering the conversation.

"Tell her, Minseok, you disgusting man!" Minseok remained silent, his gaze towards Yves was one of fury, which made me angry at him, how can someone look at her like that? How can a father look at his own daughter with hatred? Yves let out a nasal laugh, shaking her head. "You're going to continue to play the victim in front of her? You're going to continue to throw all your mistakes on my back?"

"I. Already. Told. You. To. Shut. Your. Mouth!" The man said slowly, breathing heavily, to then close his eyes, grimacing, in pain.

"Yves?" I called her.

Automatically she looked at me, there was fury, fear and disappointment in her gaze, and my desire was to get her out of there and hug her as tight as my body could. It broke my soul to see Yves like that. I approached her, grabbing her hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Let's go, your sister too, it's not worth it to stay here arguing, it's only going to hurt you and your sister." Yves just nodded.

"Come on... Chaewon." Yves called her, and the crying girl looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here, do you want to come with us?"

"N-no, Yves... Thank you anyways." The younger girl answered, standing beside her father, who was glaring at us.

"Alright, if you need me, you have my number and you know where I live and work, don't hesitate to come and find me when it's about you, because from this man I don't want to know anything else."

Chaewon just nodded, and Yves and I turned around, walking towards the exit.

"Running away as usual..." Minseok said, letting out a sarcastic laugh.

Yves was going to turn around, but I stopped her, turning and striding towards the man sprawled on the bed.

"Listen here, I don't know you, but I don't have any consideration for you. I don't know what you did to Yves, but I hope to never know, because if I do, only God knows what I can do to you! You better not talk to my woman like that ever again, are we clear?" I was huffing with anger, and Minseok was looking at me in fear, I bet he wasn't expecting this from me, I bet no one expected this from me, not even myself. "I'll take your silence as a yes... have a good day!" I turned around and walked over to Yves, who was looking at me in amazement. I grabbed her hand and dragged her away from that place.


	37. Let It All Go

**POV Jinsoul**

We exited through the hospital doors in silence, l still didn't know how to react to everything I had just witnessed in that room, Yves's father yelling at her like that was really one of the worst scenes I've ever seen.

Our hands were intertwined, and mine were sweating drastically, my heartbeat racing. I just needed to get Yves out of that place. I took another step forward and we were standing in front of the Volvo. I released the brunette's hand still in silence and opened the car door, and that was when she slammed it close with such brutality that made my body freeze.

I turned to face Yves, she was huffing, her nostrils were inflating and then releasing the air violently. A dark layer covered her brown globes, and around them it was reddish, I had never seen her eyes like this.

"Y-Yves..." I stammered. "Are you okay?"

"Jinsoul, I'll just say this once” Yves took a step forward, causing my back to hit the car door. "Don't meddle in my life, I don't need protection, much less from a cop, I hate when people invade my space, don't repeat what you did in there ever again, are we clear?”

"But, Yves, I just..."

"Just nothing, just don't meddle, it's my life and you don't have any access to it." Yves said slowly and in such a threatening tone that swear it made me shudder. I had never seen her like this.

"Okay." I said dryly, and took a deep breath, to then look at the brunette who was still huffing angrily. "Take me home."

Yves backed away and went around her Volvo towards the driver's seat. I got into the car, buckled up my seatbelt and took a deep breath, as to not go mad right there and get out of that car.

The brunette started the car and drove like crazy, no wonder we met in an almost running over. I laughed unintentionally at the not so fresh memory, making her look at me seriously.

"What?" She asked humorlessly.

"Nothing." I didn't want to talk about it with her, I was still very scared and angry about everything. "This is not the way to my house, Yves:'

"Because we're not going to your house."

"Indeed, we aren't going anywhere, I'm the one who's going. I'm no longer in the mood to go out." I said, watching Yves turn around the car and stop in front of the hospital again. "Did you forget something?"

"Yes, wait for me here." The brunette said and got out of the car. I looked to the side and didn't see her entering the hospital, she had disappeared from the sight I had through the rearview mirror.

A few minutes alone gave me time to breathe and to think that maybe I may have been somewhat invasive concerning Yves's life. Nothing explains her reaction towards me, but Yves hadn't had many relationships, maybe she doesn't know how to handle stuff like this yet.

I heard the sound of the back-door unlocking, and looked through the rearview mirror to see a little human being getting into the car.

"Hi, auntie” The little boy extended his hand to greet me, and reciprocated.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked Manse as Yves got into the car with such a silly smile that made my heart race. “What are you doing, Yves?"

"Well, I already told you about him, Jinsoul."

"I know, Yves, I know him, but what are we going to do with him?" I asked, still not understanding her plans.

"His grandma can't handle his mischiefs anymore, so I asked her to leave him with me today and she agreed, is that alright with you?"

"Of course, but where are we going?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" The little one asked excitedly.

"Well, I already have some things planned, how about we go to..."

"I want the doughnut of my size that you promised me a long time ago." He said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Oh sweetie." I reached out and stroked his velvety hair. "Yves lied to you, doughnuts of your size don't exist.'

"Jinsoul!!!" Yves scolded me, making me laugh, and then she started the car.

"What, Yves? He needs to know, never promise a kid what you can't deliver."

"I never make promises I can't deliver." She said seriously. "Manse, one day I’II give you that doughnut, okay?” She told the boy, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"You trust her?" I asked the boy.

"Of course." He said confidently, making Yves let out a laugh.

"Why?"

"When you were sleeping in the hospital, she asked me to deliver flowers everyday because she said you were going to wake up and find the room all beautiful." Manse said, making my eyes teary.

"And you didn't think I was going to wake up?" I asked curiously.

"Some ladies in white in your room said you weren't." He was certainly talking about the nurses.

"What matters is that I knew she was going to wake up, right Manse?"

"Yes!" He said excitedly.

Yves looked at me and I felt my heart warm up, she conveyed me an indescribable safety, she was my save haven.

\---

After eating at Balans, Yves insisted we go to the park, she said that she wasn't in the mood for movies or theater.

The brunette was now going to buy popcorn for Manse and for the new friends he had made here. I was just sitting on the grass under a tree waiting for my girlfriend to come back.

My girlfriend.

God! How that was so new to me, anyways, despite the stress earlier today in front of the hospital, which we hadn't addressed yet, everything was going very well. It was funny to see Yves dealing with children, she didn't have much patience with them, but she tried.

"Ugh, Jinsoul, please explain to this kid that he can't eat too much sugar." She came towards me yelling, and Manse was right behind her, huffing.

"But I want more popcorn!!!"

"Jinsooouulll” Yves was squirming, and I laughed at them both.

"Manse, your grandmother asked Yves to not give you too much sugar, she said you get restless."

"And God forbid this kid turning any more restless." Yves huffed as she sat down.

"Alright then, give me the money and I'll buy salt popcorn instead!” The little boy held out his little hand towards Yves, who laughed and handed him some money. The boy ran off, almost stumbling over his clumsy legs.

"I don't want to have children." Yves said seriously.

"You don't?" I asked laughing. The brunette made a long pause, and then answered:

"Never."

"Alright then, baby." The silence of a few seconds between us was comfortable, whenever we were together it was as if nothing needed to be said.

"That little motherfucker!" She said, drawing my attention, making me turn to see Manse running past us with a huge bag of sweet popcorn. "I'm going to kill you, kid!" The brunette shouted at that the little who was laughing, running towards his little friends, and I laughed at the fact that a kid could easily trick Yves.

"Calm down, Yves, it was obvious that he was going to do that."

"You knew?"

"Of course." I said and Yves huffed, shifting and laying on my lap, snaking her hand inside my blouse, stroking my belly. I felt a shiver run through my whole body with the brunette's daring touch. "He's a kid and he thinks he's smarter than us, and he is."

The sound of the cool breeze as it blew against the leaves of the trees, Yves's caresses under my blouse, all of it was making me relax, and allowed myself to close my eyes for a few instants until I was interrupted.

"I think it looks sexy." She said almost like a whisper.

"And I thought you didn't want to talk about it." Yves was circling her finger around my scar, where I had been shot.

"Jinsoul, I didn't want to talk while we were having sex, I didn't know how you felt about it, if you felt insecure or if you had bad recollections." Yves slightly lifted my blouse and tilted her head, kissing my scar, a tender kiss. "I think you look much better with it"

"Really? It doesn't look ugly?"

"Jinsoul, it's your story, it's what you are, it's beautiful."

"My story is out there, exposed to you and to many, but I don't know yours, you hide it.” I said and Yves turned impatiently. "I'm sorry if I'm invading your 'space', Yves, but if you wanted that much space, you should have thought twice before wanting to date me, because wanting to share things is part of it, you know?"

"Jinsoul..." She began, getting up and sitting next to me. "I'm sorry, I know I was an idiot." She made a brief pause, to then proceed. "It's just that there are a lot of things in my story that."

"That what, Yves? I want to know with whom I'm getting involved with."

"Jinsoul, my story is full of gaps."

"Start with your story with your father." I said, and Yves's countenance changed.

"He's not my father."

"Jesus, Yves, why do you deny it so much?" The brunette bent her knees and leaned against the tree.

"I'm serious, I found out recently that he's not my father."

"What? Really?"

"Yes! But it's not only that, do you remember my mother's story?" I just nodded so that she could go on. "Well, then, she got messed up like that because..." Yves made a long pause and I saw her holding back her tears, she was about to open up to me and it was hard on her.

"Yves..." I called, touching her arm.

"No, Jinsoul." She chucked humorlessly. "It's okay, I'm not going to cry."

"If you don't want to tell me right now-"

"You're right, you need to know me, and well, you're about to learn a part of my story." The brunette tossed her hair aside, and I inched closer to her. "My father, I mean, Minseok, he was a drunken jerk, he got home drunk almost every night. He was a frustrated man, a failure and he was envious, because my mother was a great businesswoman and she was the only one who was successful and earned good money."

Yves talked about Minseok with so much grudge, all I wanted was to get that bad feeling out of her.

"Whenever he got home, he forced her to have sex with him." Yves said, closing her eyes. The brunette lowered her head to her knees, and I touched her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "I witnessed countless fights, she didn't want to go to bed with a drunken, and so he'd hit her sometimes." Yves said angrily. "I remember as if it was today, there was this one day when he got home after a day of drinking, he always paid everything with her money, and that day he got home and the screams began, until she refused him. He kept shouting, demanding her touch, and she denied once again... Chae was too little to remember, I wasn't."

"Yves, I'm so sorry." I felt my heart knot, Yves was suffering as she told me all that, but I felt that she wanted to vent.

"And then he grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me to my bedroom."

"Yves, I don't know if I want to-"

"He threw me on the bed and tore my shirt harshly, I screamed and tried to fight him, and then my mom reached me and said something that hovers my head every damn night, Jinsoul."

"Wh-hat did she say?” I was already crying uncontrollably, but Yves wouldn't let a single tear fall, she was firm behind her armor.

"'Yves is the most precious thing I have, Minseok, take your hands off her, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her ever again’. And since my mother died, I try to do just that, to never let Minseok hurt me, and I never did again."

"Yves, what happened?" Yves got up somewhat altered and started pacing back and forth, and I got up too.

"What do you think, Jinsoul?” The pause that Yves made was torturous. "He raped her, in front of me.” The brunette said through clenched teeth, and then punched the tree as hard as she could.

"Yves!" I exclaimed startled, still stunned by all the information. "You hurt yourself." I approached the brunette who had her head rested on the tree and her hands flat on its sides, she was huffing, her chest rising and falling quickly. "Yves?” I called her, touching her shoulder, but didn't get a response.

"I saw my mother being raped, Jinsoul! By my “own father."

"Yves, I'm-"

"You're sorry? I know, everyone is." The brunette looked at me and her eyes had the same tone I had seen in front of the hospital. Scary! "Everyone's sorry, but no one does anything about it. My mother went to the company every god damn day, falling apart, full of bruises, and everyone knew what was happening, but no one had the decency to help her, she needed help!"

"Yves, I have no idea what you went through." My hands were sweating and I just wanted to hug her.

"Little by little, he took my mother's sanity, and it didn't help that she was dying of guilt due to all I had to witness. Have you ever seen someone die of sadness, Jinsoul?"

"I... no." I whispered.

"With my mother more and more doped with meds, Minseok legally won the right to commit her to a mental hospital and thus taking over everything she possessed!” Yves said anxiously, gesturing with her hands, for a moment I thought she'd cry.

"You were also committed to one, weren't you?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yes, but I wasn't insane, just became a rebellious teenager. Minseok was already an important man, or he thought he was, anyways, he was afraid of scandals, and obviously, was afraid that I'd make one, so he used his influence to buy fake medical reports!” She laughed humorlessly, as if remembering something.

"Auntie Yves?" Manse's soft voice broke us out of our bubble. Yves looked at the little boy but didn't answer. "You look sad, are you sad because I bought the sweet popcorn?” Yves remained silent, just looking at him. The silence was already starting to become awkward when Yves shook her head and then answered:

"I'm not, champ." She said, forcing a smile. I know that the last thing Yves wanted to do right now was to smile, but she made an effort for the boy. "Your grandma is going to scold me, but I'll take the blame, don't worry." Yves ran her hand through Manse's hair, messing it up, and it was inevitable not to smile.

"Don't be sad, auntie Yves." He lowered his head, sad. “I'll give you some popcorn and you don't need to give me a doughnut of my size anymore, okay?"

Manse was a sweetie, it was so clear how much he and Yves liked each other, in their own way, but they did very much.

"Champ, why don't you go play some more? We're leaving in a bit." She said, drawing the boy's attention. He just nodded and walked away somewhat thoughtfully.

I looked at Yves who had already sat on the grass.

"Yves, are you okay?"

"I am." She said dryly.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a while? I can go play with-"

"Jinsoul, just stay here with me." She said, and I sat down. Yves then lay down on my lap, and I stroked her hair affectionately.

\----

My day with Yves and Manse yesterday made me feel a whirlwind of feelings. I couldn't concentrate on my work, and there were piles of cases on my desk, but I could only think about Yves and everything we had talked about

Mr. Kim had called me that morning, informing that he'd be here around late afternoon, he was probably arriving and I just wanted to get out of here. I've never wished to not be in this precinct as much as I was today.

"Deputy Jung?" I heard the familiar voice call me.

"Choerry? Do you need something?"

"Mr. Kim is here." The brunette said and I felt my stomach turn. I felt that that conversation wouldn't be a very pleasant one.

"Thank you. Send him in please." Choerry nodded and left, and then Mr. Kim came in.

"Deputy Jung, how are you?" He asked, and I got up and shook the man's hand.

"Anxious to know what the matter is. How about you? How are you?"

"More anxious than you, this isn't going to be easy." He said, and then I sat down, trying to figure out what the topic of that conversation would be. "I came here to finally disclose to you the reasons why Agent Joy's here."

"I never see her around here, sir.' I answered honestly.

"Because that's the intention, she's not supposed to show up here, only when necessary, she's working on a secret case."

"I'm sorry, sir, but what exactly do I have to do with it? She doesn't work for me, or does she?” I didn't understand why so much mystery regarding this woman.

"You're right, she doesn't.” The man started drumming his fingers on my desk, making that annoying sound again. “I want you to work together, Jinsoul."

"Together?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Jinsoul, do you remember when I said that we investigated your life?"

"I don't know if I want to talk about that, sir.”

I couldn't believe that he was going to address that again.

"Deputy Jung, I'm sorry to inform you, but we need your help, or even your life will be in danger."

I felt my sight get blurred, so I rested my elbows on the desk and buried my hands in my hair, taking a deep breath, trying to bring oxygen to my brain, I needed to think, there was something going on in my life that I didn't know about, and Mr. Kim had answers. I needed to know.

"What do I need to do?"

\---

** _*A few days later* (still Jinsoul's POV)_ **

An uneasiness ran all over my body. The loud beat of the music would serve as a distraction to my mind if I wasn't so unsettled. Through the gap between the crowd I could see Yves talking to Joy.

What is this woman doing here?

I feared her presence, even though we were now officially partners. We didn't know each other, trust wasn't exactly our word, and seeing her with certain intimacy with Yves made me somewhat nervous. How much was she lying? How far does her cover go? I wasn't good at camouflaging myself, but now it was necessary.

God, why was everything falling apart? Why with me? But I needed to be strong, it was the occupational hazard. Being cold was almost an obligation, but now, being calculating was more than obligation.

I got up and walked to Yves. My heart was hammering fast in my chest, it seemed to dance to the rhythm of the song. When I got close enough, I hugged Yves from behind, drawing her attention.

"Jinsoul?" The brunette asked, tilting her head back.

"Yes.” I answered, depositing a light kiss on her shoulder, and then looked at Joy, who had a neutral look in our direction.

Yves turned to face me, she had a beautiful smile on her face. I sighed as soon as I felt her lips touch mine in a brief peck. I just couldn't pretend anymore. Tonight would be more important than anything else, I felt like crying.

"Jinsoul,” Yves pulled back a little, facing Joy again. I positioned myself by her side and kept my arms firmly around the brunette, somewhat possessive, I confess. “this is Joy. Joy, this is Jinsoul, my girlfriend."

"Ooohh, so this is the famous Jinsoul. I'm finally getting to meet you." Joy smiled and extended her hand, and I did the same, shaking her hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you." I forced a smile.

"We've come here so many times, and you've never had the fortune to meet her before." Yves said to Joy.

"Yes, I had some problems.” Joy smiled and looked at me, making my whole body stiffen.

Joy averted her gaze, now staring at something behind me and Yves, so I automatically turned towards the person who caught her attention. I was certainly not expecting that. The person started walking towards us and I already felt uncomfortable, I just wanted to blow it all up in there.

"I loved meeting you, Jinsoul, now if you don't mind, I have to go." Joy said, walking past us and going straight towards Chuu.

Yves turned to face me after watching the two women disappear into the crowd. Her expression was somewhat confused.

"What's got you frowning?" I asked as I hugged her waist again, my head resting on her shoulder, as I inhaled her scent. Yves was completely tense, but then relaxed, reciprocating the hug.

"It's nothing." She murmured, depositing a kiss on my head. I stood silent, I knew that there was something unsettling her.

Strangely, Yves and I opened up to each other more easily in these last few days, she fascinated me more and more with each day that passed, but there was knot in my chest. After tonight, I don't know if things will ever be the same.

"Okay, okay, I suspect that Joy is with Chuu.” She finally said.

"Are you jealous, Yves?" I pulled my head away from her chest to look at her with a frown. Yves widened her eyes that I loved so much, quickly shaking her head.

"No, no, Jinsoul, I'm only jealous over you-" The brunette widened her eyes even more when she realized the words that escaped her mouth. A smile formed on my lips, and then I laughed. "Ugh, as if... 'I just came to enjoy my girlfriend's voice.." She imitated my voice. "Isn't that what you say when you come to keep an eye on me at the club? I didn't know jealousy had a new name."

So cocky.

A sensual beat began to play, and her hand squeezed my waist tightly, pulling me against her. I turned to face the dancefloor and Yves stood behind me, as the shrill sound took over my whole body. The brunette now had her cold hands stroking my belly, and I rubbed myself against her as I swayed my hips deliciously for her, making her hands press my waist against her. I knew that Yves was seeking more contact of my body against her sex. Her breathing got heavier, blowing against the back of my neck, as I swayed my hips again. I bit my lower lip, containing a moan, and quickly turned to face the brunette. Even with the dim illumination it was possible to see her dilated pupils.

"Do you have any idea how much you turn me on when you do that?" She whispered close to my ear, and I closed my eyes, a mischievous smile gracing my lips.

Yves is definitely my ruin, she's my heaven and hell, she's my Dark Paradise. How do we get to the common denominator? We are so different. How did I let myself get carried away? I have no answers and don't think ever have them.

I opened my eyes slowly, staring at her, and my heart sank, and I was damn sure that a semblance of pain took over my face.

"Jinsoul, are you okay, baby?" Yves asked as she looked at me seriously. Her arms were even more firm around me.

I shook my head, pushing away all those thoughts, and then took a deep breath, once, twice, thrice. Then, my right hand slid down her shoulder until reaching her hand, which I held, intertwining our fingers.

"I'm fine." I replied, trying to convey sincerity. I pulled away from her body, but kept our hands together. Yves was still looking at me worriedly, and that only made me feel worse. "Come, I want to enjoy this night with you."

I walked away, pulling Yves with me, and she didn't even question it, just continued to follow me.

**POV Yves**

The night was going well, but Jinsoul was extremely glued to me, everywhere I went, she went too, not that that was bad, we were really having a good time. I was strangely loving all this.

Jinsoul's lips trailed down my neck, causing a delicious sensation all over my body. My hands went up to her face, holding it and pulling it towards my lips, and as soon as they touched, I felt her tugging my hair. I moved one of my hands down to her waist, where I hugged her tight, while my tongue wandered through every inch of her mouth.

"Excuse me?” A voice called us, but I ignored it, nothing around mattered to me when I was kissing Jinsoul. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" The voice asked, and Jinsoul laughed between the kiss. "I think have to pull you away from each other forcefully!" A hand touched our shoulders in order to pull us away, and I let out a groan of disapproval when Jinsoul ended the kiss by biting my lower lip.

"What the fuck!" I grumbled, opening my eyes to see who it was. “Of course it's you, what the hell, Choerry, weren't you hooking up with that Wonho dude?"

"I was, I'm not anymore, and I don't want to be alone.” She grumbled, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Sunshine, what happened?" Jinsoul asked, getting up from my lap and sitting on the chair next to Choerry. "Where's everyone? They were all here a few minutes ago.'

"What happened?! What happened is that this lovey-dovey mood you two have going on was bothering everyone. You two do know that the world doesn't end tomorrow, right?'

We're not that lovey-dovey today. Are we? Dammit.

"I'm sorry, Choerry, but tell me what happened. You and Wonho seemed to be getting along so well, he seems to be a very polite and kind guy." Jinsoul said, enveloping Choerry in a comforting hug.

"I was starting to really like him, but a madwoman approached me when I was waiting for him to come back with the drinks, and she claimed to be his wife and the mother of his children."

"Children?" I asked, arching my eyebrows.

"Yes! I just want to go home, take a good shower and sleep, but Heejin decided to disappear with that Jooheon guy. That guy doesn't give me a good vibe either." Choerry lowered her head, and Jinsoul patted her shoulder and looked at me. I already knew what she wanted.

Dammit, I don't want to leave now. But Jinsoul continued to glare at me with those brown eyes, and I huffed.

"Choerry... Come on." I got up, calling the brunette who immediately looked at me confused. "Let's go, I’ll take you home, Jinsoul is also very tired."

I looked at Jinsoul who smiled at me thankfully. Choerry didn't refuse, just got up and walked out of the club alongside Jinsoul.

**POV Jinsoul**

Yves's car pulled up in front of Choerry's house, a simple house, but one that stood out from the rest, not to mention her well-kept yard.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you, Choerry? You seem to be dejected." I asked, very worried about my best friend. She really was down, Wonho had really caught Choerry's interest a few days ago, and since then the two of them have hung out often.

When I get my hands on him, I swear I'll kill him for making my friend suffer.

"It's okay, Jinsoul. Don't worry, I just want to rest, tomorrow is a new day." Choerry said with a weak smile. "Not to mention that sunfish over here must have other plans for you."

"I really do." Yves said nonchalantly.

"Yves!" I slapped her lightly on the arm. "I don't know who's worse, Choerry who even being sad makes these kind of jokes, or you who still agrees.”

Choerry and Yves started laughing, but I wasn't in the mood at the moment, for anything at all, I just wanted to leave soon and do what I had to do.

"Let's go. Bye, Choerry, if you need anything just call me." I said goodbye with a kiss on her cheek, which made her smile.

It didn't take long and then it was just me and Yves driving down the streets of Seoul. Only the low sound of the radio made itself present, it wasn't that pleasant silence, I was uncomfortable. I wish things could be different.

"Is everything alright, baby?" Yves asked, breaking the silence. "You're too quiet." 

My heart began to beat faster, this was the reaction that she caused me every time she called me like that. I looked at the street and realized that Yves was driving towards her house.

"Yves... I want to go to my apartment" I said calmly, without looking away from the street.

"Alright, but you still haven't answered me. Is everything okay with you?" She asked again, and this time she looked at me with concern.

"Yes, I'm just tired." I said briefly, as a knot was already forming in my throat.

Yves didn't say anything else during the whole drive, she seemed to have noticed something, I could see it in her, the way she was breathing, it was heavier, I bet her heart was beating faster than ever. Her hands were shaking with every change of gears, her expression remained serious, with her fleshy and inviting lips in a straight line. I wanted to keep looking at her, to keep appreciating every little detail of hers, Yves fascinated me so much so that I barely noticed when the car pulled up in front of my building.

"Come on, Jinsoul.” Yves said as she opened the door, but I remained quiet with my eyes fixed on the dashboard with only one thought.

"Yves." I called her, and along with my voice, another one came up in the background, a sweet and harmonious voice. 'Let It All Go’ started playing, drawing my attention, and setting a mood I didn't need right now.

_*I don't know why, I don't know why_

_We need to break so hard_

_I don't know why we break so hard_

_But if we're strong enough to let it in_

_We're strong enough to let it go oh oh_

_Let it all go, let it all go, let it all out now *_

Fucking song...

My throat started to ache, and Yves looked at me with concern.

"Yves... I... I.."

"Are you feeling ill?" Yves asked, grabbing my hand. "Jesus Christ! Your hand is cold and sweaty, Jinsoul. I'm going to take you to the doct-"

"No, Yves! I... I..." My mouth opened and closed, but the words didn't want to come out, they choked on the knot that had formed in my throat.

"Jinsoul, you're scaring me..."

I closed my eyes tightly, and as I listened to the raspy voice along the song, the words finally flew free:

"I want to break up with you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...SHIT!


	38. Close To You

**POV Jinsoul**

"I want to break up with you."

"What?"

"Yves, please, don't make this any more complicated for me." I said, feeling my throat knot.

"You're joking, right? Because if you are, it's not funny at all." Yves said, running her hand through her hair, she was impatient. I got up from the seat and dosed the car door, silencing that damn song.

"Yves, as much as I like you... As much as I love your touches..." Yves swallowed hard, listening to me in silence. "As much as being close to you today makes me feel good..." God! I couldn't look at her, she had a bittersweet sadness in her eyes, they gleamed from a far. "As much as-"

"I told you that I loved you, Jinsoul."

"I know, but-"

"No, shut up! Jinsoul, I told you that I loved you, do you get that? Do you have any idea when was the last time I said I loved someone I was in a relationship with?"

“Yves…”

"Never! Did you know that I've never wanted to be in a relationship with someone other than you?"

"You didn't date alone, you weren't alone in this, I also wanted this, Yves..."

I wanted to disappear, I wanted to kneel right there and burst into tears. This was so damn hard.

"Crazy as fuck, huh?!" She said, laughing humorlessly.

"We were never going to work, Yves, we don't have a future together." I approached the brunette who took a step back, making me sigh.

"I… I opened up to you.” A few tears were already falling as she gestured with her hands.

"You trusted me and you can alway-"

"Exactly, I trusted you." The brunette wiped away the tears that insisted on falling. "I should have never opened up to you, I'm such a fool."

"Yves, this has nothing to do with you trusting me, you'll always be able to trust me."

"Of course it has, today you were super affectionate, and I don't usually like that, but I was enjoying it, I accepted your affection, and all for what? To end the night like this? You're not trustworthy.” Yves wiped away the tears that fell down her face and lookup at the sky, taking a deep breath.

"No!" She motioned for me to shut up, still staring at the sky, with her hands on her waist. She was trying to pull herself together.

The brunette turned her back to me, with her hands still on her waist, and time or another I saw her wiping the tears that insisted on falling.

"I feel so grateful to have found you." I said, and Yves turned to face me.

“You made me a better person, you showed me a side of me that I didn't know, Jinsoul." She laughed humorlessly. "Because believe it or not, I haven't had many references of love.”

"I want you to find someone." The choked sobs in my throat were killing me.

"I don't want to love anyone else." The brunette had controlled her tears, and she put her hands in her pockets. "I still love you and I don't know what to do with that."

"Don't worry, I'll try to kill this too."

"I let myself get carried away, Yves, I gave myself wholly to you, but we don't have a future." The sky seemed gray, and a fog covered the street. The day looked sad, but I... I was falling apart. "We're not alike, and as much as our time together has been wonderful, I'm realistic, we'd be nothing more than badly healed wounds to one another, as we are now, so it's better to break up while there's time."

It was inevitable not to let a tear fall, Yves was ashamed, I could see that in her, she was blaming herself, punishing herself for having let herself get carried away. I don't think she'll ever f...

"I'll never forgive you." She said, taking a deep breath, and taking over her strong and steadfast posture again. "I'll never want to hear from you again, you're nothing but a selfish spoiled little girl.”

"I just want you to understand, we don't have a future, Yves..."

"And with whom do you have a future with?" She made a long pause. "With Jackson?" She shouted, and I could see the vein in her neck pulsating. "While you were in that damned hospital bed, he was in my sister's bed, cheating on you, that's what you want, isn't it?"

Yves's words hit me hard, my legs wobbled so much so that I had to take a step back to lean against the car door. She could only be bluffing.

I took a deep breath, taking over my defiant look again, I couldn't let myself get shaken up, not in front of her, not anymore.

"Then Jackson and I are even, Yves. What did you think? I cheated on him with you, it would be very hypocritical of me to be offended." I said, and Yves looked me in the eyes incredulously. "So that's that, Jackson and I are even and we don't owe anything to each other, and as far as know, it's the same for you and me." I made a pause and took a deep breath. Yves was still with her imposing air, but I knew how much she was suffering, how much she was punishing herself for having let herself get carried away. Dammit! "Goodbye, Yves." I turned and walked into my building, I didn't want to look back, I knew that she was still there, looking at me, trying to understand, but I needed to be strong, and I would be.

\----

_*A few days later* (still Jinsoul's POV)_

Empty... My chest felt hollow, my heart was barely beating, my mind was empty, my life was empty, I thought of nothing but of flashes of that night, the night I broke up with Yves. She made me feel like myself, made me feel like a woman, Yves was turning into my safe haven. So why all that? Because of fear? Maybe, but one thing was certain... Her words had affected me gravely.

Today was the.. ? What day, month and year are we really in? I didn't know, the darkness of my room wouldn't even let me know if it was day or night. I remained in that bed for hours, days, it embraced me and comforted me, made me forget about the world outside, if it still exists.

Here I am, lying in my bed, curled up in the blankets, with empty thoughts and a fucking wound in my chest. I felt entitled to grieve, needed to go through this before pulling myself together.

My throat burned, I was thirsty, but nothing seemed strong enough to make me move from here, but I'm an adult, and even if all I wanted was to stay in this bedroom until I no longer feel the need to punish myself, had to try harder, to take one step at a time, and so I did. I slowly left the room, dragging myself across my apartment. The stairs were cold, all the curtains closed, but a gap between them allowed me to see that it was night. It didn't matter either way.

I walked to the kitchen, without even bothering to turn on the light. I opened the fridge, illuminating the space around me and making my eyes burn, leaving my vision blurred. Gradually, I got used to the dim illumination that the light of the fridge provided me with. I looked inside it, looking for something that would take the burning away from my throat, finding only an old pizza box, an apple and a jug of water. I promptly took care of grabbing it, pouring myself a large glass, which I brought to my mouth, letting the cold liquid slide freely down my throat, healing what bothered me insistently.

The sound of the intercom rang, startling me. I looked at the device on the wall that kept repeating the same sound. I just stood there, watching the small white device. Whoever it was would give up just like the other. I simply ignored the annoying noise and dragged myself back into my room.

I looked for some migraine medicine in the nightstand, but found the pack of pills empty, I had already taken them all, so I threw in the towel and let the pain take over, lying down, covering myself and returning to the same position. Like in a movie, everything came back, the memories, the fears, the duties. I let the thick tears fall down my face, wondering until when, until when I'd feel like someone's poking an open wound, my wound. I closed my eyes tightly, in the hopes that everything would pass, but it was in vain, I still felt like that... Putting up with the pain until I fell asleep due to weakness.

\----

_"Yves?" I asked, hearing my voice echo._

_Everything around was a blur. A thick red layer covered Yves's clothes, she had blood on her hands, a guilty look on her bright eyes, and a genuine and relieved smile on her lips._

_"Yves? What are you doing?" Yves didn't seem to hear me. She just studied her hands that were dripping blood._

_"Jinsoul, feel!" The brunette looked at me, smiling._

_My mouth felt moist, so I swallowed the saliva that had accumulated. God! It wasn't saliva. A metallic taste flooded my palate, and there was no doubt in my mind that it was blood._

_"Blood? Why, Yves?"_

My mind became a blur, and I felt my body being shaken from side to side, so I opened my eyes with certain difficulty, looking at the person who was fighting for my attention. The sound of the TV jumbled with her voice. I had to try hard to focus on the woman in front of me.

"Jinsoul?! Oh my God!" Hyunjin said, there was a certain desperation and pity in her voice.

"Yes.” I said with certain difficulty. My voice came out hoarse after so many days without communicating with anyone.

"What happened to you? Jesus!” The brunette got up and ran into the kitchen. "Where are the things in your fridge?"

"I dreamed about Yves." I said whispering, my throat burning. "It was more like a nightmare." Hyunjin wasn't listening to me, just kept grumbling about something that I couldn't understand. “It wasn't her blood, I know, everything seemed so real, so disturbing, so-"

"Jinsoul!" Hyunjin shouted.

"I wasn't afraid, it was something else...”

It didn't take long, and my friend was in front of me again with a glass of water. My eyes glittered, and I grabbed the glass from her hand, lifting it up to my mouth and drinking with want. The dream was so real that felt the taste of blood on my lips. Hyunjin wouldn't take her eyes off me, she watched my every move, as an awkward silence hoovered over us.

"Jinsoul." Hyunjin called, breaking the silence. I shrugged, the most important thing right now was to control the knot that was forming in my throat. "Jinsoul!” Her voice became more authoritative, and without even giving me time to look at her on my own, the brunette gripped my chin, turning my face towards her. “Look at me and tell me right now what happened to you!”

Hyunjin was looking at me with hurt and a mix of fury and disappointment. Her breathing was altered, her chest rose and fell violently. I didn't say anything, just lowered my gaze, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what had happened myself.

"You're not going to talk? Well, I am.” Hyunjin grabbed me by the arms, pulling me up.

"Ouch! Hyunjin, you're hurting me." I groaned in pain, but the brunette ignored me, just kept dragging me. And I didn't have the strength to fight back.

I only realized where we were when the light illuminated the whole environment, revealing my bedroom. I quickly closed my eyes tightly.

"Open your fucking eyes!" Hyunjin said through clenched teeth, but I shook my head, so she gripped my shoulders with her hands and shook me hard. "Open your eyes and look in the mirror!” The woman shouted.

Her voice sounded choked, like she was fighting back her tears. What was I doing? She's my friend and she's worried about me. Slowly, opened my eyes, my vision was blurred, but gradually I could see what was around me. I looked at Hyunjin, there were tears on her face, and the knot that was in my throat broke and I just let the tears run down my face. Hyunjin pulled me to her, hugging me tight. I buried my face in her chest and let the tears flow freely, washing everything I felt, as my friend stroked my hair in a comforting way.

We stayed like that for a long time, in a comfortable silence, until Hyunjin broke the silence again.

"Jinsoul." She called me. I almost didn't hear her because of the so soft way in which she spoke. "Do you feel better? Tell me what happened. If that bitch did something to you-"

"No. No,Hyunjin." I pulled my head away from her body so she could see how serious I was. Then I lowered my head again when I remembered the horrible way it ended.

"Then what happened?" Hyunjin asked with certain desperation.

"Calm down, please." My eyes filled with tears again. "I'll tell you."

Hyunjin nodded, and I grabbed her hand and took her to my bed, where we lay down. My arms hugged her waist and my head rested on her chest, and then the brunette reciprocated the embrace, snuggling me into her arms.

I told her everything that happened that night, to some extent. I told her about my uncertainty of a future with Yves by my side, and told her about what she had told me about Jackson. Hyunjin never interrupted me, much less made any remark, she just listened to me attentively.

"I just don't feel like doing anything..." I finished amid a sob.

"Honestly... You did the right thing by breaking up with her." I looked at her as I wiped away the tears that still insisted on falling. "Now, about Jackson... Isn't her sister too young for him?"

"Ugh, forget about it" I said impatiently. "Everyone has their own flaws." I felt my mouth sour after defending Jackson.

"Are you listening to yourself, Jinsoul? You're defending a guy who cheated on you." Hyunjin made a brief pause and studied me, I was visibly bothered by her words. "Wait... Please don't tell me that you're thinking about getting back together with him!"

"Hyunjin..." I admonished, too weak to counter her accusations.

"For the love of God, Jinsoul! Jackson is an asshole! He's sexist and he's a homophobe, and he cheated on you with a girl who probably doesn't have her period yet." Hyunjin exploded, letting out everything that seemed to be bothering her.

"We're even, Hyunjin. I don't know if you remember, but even though I was planning my wedding, I spent most nights in Yves's bed." I lowered my head and took a deep breath.

The pain came harder, it was as if the wound in my chest had just ripped even more. That subject shook me up severely, so much so that I barely noticed the tears rolling down my face again. I was no longer in my friend's arms, I was standing, pacing back and forth while Hyunjin looked at me sadly.

"If you came to meddle in my decisions, please, do what the others did and don't even look for me!"

"Are you kidding, Jinsoul? Have you seen how many missed calls from Heejin, Choerry and even from Jungeun you have? We were all worried about you!"

I lowered my head, bringing both my hands up to my ears, covering them. I closed my eyes tightly, and even then the tears escaped freely.

Silence settled between us, and it was only possible to hear my sobs and the brunette's heavy breathing. It didn't take long for me to feel Hyunjin's arms around me.

"I… I'm sorry, Jinsoul." The brunette apologized in a whisper, depositing a kiss on my head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I came here to help you, and instead, I'm making things worse.'

My arms loosened, sliding down Hyunjin's waist, and I hugged her back as hard as I could. Hyunjin seemed to be literally holding me in her arms, I felt weak, about to fall.

"It's okay." I said softly. "I think I needed to hear that... I just need some time, I want to get everything sorted out, starting with my mother." I opened my eyes, finding Hyunjin's. She's visibly anxious and worried.

"Are you sure?" The brunette asked, and I just nodded my head. "I don't want to see you worse than you already are."

"She'll know how to take care of me, Hyunjin, my mother has her opinions but she's not a monster."

"Your mother kicked you out of the house out of sheer ignorance."

"Hyunjin..."

The brunette stood silently, watching me, and after a while she let out a heavy breath of air. "Alright then, but if she does anything that upsets you, just call me and I’II go pick you up."

"Don't worry, I will. I'm going to take advantage of the days off that Mr. Kim gave me and I'm gonna go there." I soothed her.

Hyunjin stayed in my apartment for a while. The brunette went to the supermarket, filled my fridge and shelves with food, fruit and water, and prepared a nice dinner. I ate so much, I had hardly noticed how hungry I was. I never spend any more days without eating.

After I promised to keep her informed of my physical and emotional state, the brunette left, leaving me alone again. Hyunjin's concern made me think of Yves.

How is she? I hope she's not in the same state I'm in, I worry about her, maybe I should call. I stopped in front of my mirror and looked at my reflection, I looked like a real mess. First I have to take care of my emotional state, and only then contact her. I don't want her away from me, even if she can't stand the sight of me. It's been days, maybe the anger has subsided.

I grabbed my suitcase and packed a good amount of clothes, and when I finished, I plugged my phone into the charger. As soon as it turned on, I was able to see more than 100 missed calls and text messages.

God!

I ran my eyes over the calls and texts, and something in me wanted to see Yves's name there, but it wasn't.

I dialed a number with a certain hurry, and brought the phone up to my ear and waited. On the third ring, the soft voice with a certain accent spoke:

"Hello! Daughter?"

"Mom, prepare my room, I need you.”

**POV Yves**

I dragged the black plastic tarp with Seunghyun's body with some difficulty. I hated when they were overweight, it made things a bit harder. I entered the place reserved for my work and the screams flooded my ears. I had forgotten to use the gag.

"Jesus Christ, shut your mouth, or I'll shut it myself!" I shouted as I dragged the plastic tarp to the chair reserved for Seunghyun. ”Daesung, say hi, this is Seunghyun. Seunghyun, this is Daesung, your game partner." I laughed as Daesung cussed me incessantly. "You're very rude, Daesung."

With much effort and practice, I finally managed to put the unconscious man in a sitting position on a chair facing Daesung. There was a lot of noise in my warehouse, voices and cries for help echoed all over, but I decided to ignore it, after all, Seunghyun would wake up very soon and I needed to have everything ready.

Can you imagine? Seunghyun was sitting facing Daesung now, his arm stretched by a hook that was attached to his wrist. And on the other end of the hook? A bucket suspended by a holder, which would easily be turned, letting the contents drop on Daesung's head, but only if Seunghyun made any sudden movement with his hand. Did you imagine it? I was delighted with the scene. Above Seunghyun's head there was also a suspended bucket, which would only turn if his partner Daesung also moved his hand.

Inside the buckets there was acid, more specifically, caustic soda with water. The soda in small quantities, like the volume of a bucket, would bum the skin of my preys, severe burns, but if used in large quantities... Well, in large quantities it would be able to dissolve bodies.

"I must say that Daesung and Seunghyun are my favorite duo. Daesung cooperated well with my game, and Seunghyun? Well, Seunghyun didn't even bark. He couldn't either way." I laughed and turned around, going towards my table, grabbing my gloves and my clipboard.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Yieun shouted at me and then started to cry.

"You made a very good question, Yieun." I turned towards them, and quickly studied my clipboard.

I had ten men in my warehouse, ten disgusting beings. This was by far my dirtiest work. I had made duos, one man facing the other. There were five duos, it was a game. They all had buckets with acid above their heads, and they were all shitting their pants, and I was loving every second of it

"Alright, five of you are awake and the other five are unconscious." Despite the fear stamped on their faces, they listened to me attentively, as if expecting a change of heart, a hope. "When your game partners wake up desperate, you need to keep them calm, so they won't lower their arms and..." I gestured towards the buckets. "Well, you know, so that they don't drop the buckets with acid on your heads."

"You're a sick bitch!" One of them shouted.

"Oh! I'm the sick one here?" I approached the man and studied the clipboard, flipped the page and finally found what I wanted. "San! You think I'm the sick one here? Let's see... You've been arrested twice for assaulting your wife, and you were released right away, correct?" The man lowered his head and I hit a slap on his face, causing his arm to sway, and consequently the bucket above his partner's head, but it didn't turn. "That was close, right, mister?" The man began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'll never hit her again!" San pleaded, as the others watched attentively.

"Of course you won't." I took a deep breath and looked at the clipboard again. "What hasn't been said yet, is that you raped your stepson, right?"

They all widened their eyes, as if everything suddenly made sense.

"Why do you guys look so scared?" I asked laughing. "Did you remember something? Huh?" I walked across the space between them with my hands behind my back. "Did you remember someone you've raped?"

"Please, ma'am, I've never raped anyone." The man at the back drew my attention.

"Of course you did." I said as I approached.

"I swear, I swear I didn't." That's what they'd all say.

“Alex, right!” He nodded his head. “Jinnie? Fourteen years old? Doesn't ring a bell?"

I inched closer to the piece of shit, and looked deep into his eyes. Something bad hovered in them, and a shudder ran through my body.

A shrill laugh echoed through the warehouse. I looked to the side and Yunho was laughing derisively. I took two steps towards the man. "You think it's funny?" I asked and he nodded, still laughing nonstop. "You're a stupid bitch, I can't take you seriously." My blood boiled instantly with that man's words. "You know what, Yunho?! I'm not going to wait for Jongho to wake up." I said, pointing at his game partner. "Fuck you!" He said, and then spat at me.

I wiped my face with my hands, threw the clipboard on the ground and put on the gloves I had in my pocket. The loud music helped me get into the mood. While Yunho kept cussing me.

"Dialogue isn't really your thing, is it?" I said, holding his arm, the arm that was attached to the hook. Yunho tensed up in the chair with my threat. "Just watch what this bitch can do."

I lowered the man's arm, making the bucket of acid turn and drop on his partner Jongho, who was unconscious. The man woke up startled and screaming in pain. I walked away from Yunho and the others, standing in the corner, watching them. Jongho, in desperation as he attempted to situate himself, moved quickly, letting the bucket above Yunho's head turn and drop.

I looked at the asshole who had challenged me, and waved goodbye. Screams flooded my ears. And the splatters of acid woke up the other men around.

The ones who were awake, begged those who had just woken up to not move. I laughed, laughed at their vain desperation. They'd all die, but that thread of hope kept them alive.

Gradually, they all woke up, and the smell of burned flesh began to invade my nostrils. Repulsion was inevitable. The two men squirmed in their chairs as they prayed to their God, or whatever they believed in. I sat down on the chair that was next to my table, and waited until they calmed down. Obviously, the men wouldn't melt completely, not yet, but good part of their faces was badly burned.

The mess was made, the game had begun. Half of the men were crying, begging me to forgive them. I'm not God, I don't know if they knew that, but some looked at me as if I was the devil himself, and that was something I liked. I didn't have pity, didn't have compassion, I knew what they had done, and nothing, nothing at all, would make them better people.

\----

After spending a few hours in that warehouse, the smell of burned flesh started to become unbearable.

"What a smelly idea, huh? God, you guys stink." I said, flipping the magazine in my hands.

The bucket had already dropped on two more duos, now only two remained.

"I said that Daesung and Seunghyun were my favorites, they're holding up so far, and it’s been three hours." Time or another I interacted with my preys, they always replied with screaming, sobbing and cussing, I was already used to it. "This is going to give me so much work to clean, but it will be worth every second, you know?"

The others squirmed, struggling in their chairs with their exposed, painful wounds.

"Don't worry, they're going to die." I said to the 'unharmed' men. "There's no solution, they are dead, they just don't know it yet. As for you-“

When I was about to complete the sentence, I saw Mimo lower his arm, which promptly dropped the acid on his partner.

"You killed yourself, you coward." I said and laughed at the poor man who was looking up, waiting for his bucket to turn.

Mimo screamed scandalously. Because he was looking up, the acid fell directly on his face and throat, corroding the entire area of his neck, killing him almost instantly. As for his partner, he still felt pain from the bums.

"Mimo is a smart guy." I said as I got up and approached Daesung and Seunghyun. "You know what? I'm bored.'

"Wh-hat are you going to do?"

"I'm tired, I want to go home and get rid of this smell of rotten flesh."

"P-pleaase” Daesung begged, but I ignored him and grabbed Seunghyun's arm, and as soon as I did, he started to breathe heavily and started to pray. "Please, stop!" Daesung cried out, watching the scene.

"Did you stop when Yoona asked?" I just lowered Seunghyun's hand, and he didn't even protest.

The same process was repeating itself. I backed away and looked around the warehouse, it was completely dirty, but every second here was worth it. I still had a lot of work though, those bodies wouldn't dissolve on their own.


	39. Maniac Polaroid x Deputy Jung

**POV Jinsoul**

_*3 Months Later*_

I felt I was close, very close to getting what I wanted, to discover all that foulness. I know it wasn't one of my best ideas to be following these trails by myself, but I couldn't risk calling Joy and losing what already had.

I stopped the car in a remote place, away from my target. Everything around me seemed to be in slow motion, I was tense, I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins, I felt the air entering my lungs and exiting quickly, my accelerated heartbeat. I wanted to scream. Being close to something as great as that, for me it wasn't easy; for an important case, decisive actions were necessary.

"Come on, Jinsoul, you've already faced a warehouse full of armed drug dealers." I said to myself, in an attempt to calm myself down. And it seemed to have worked, I felt confident. I grabbed my gun from the passenger seat, my good luck charm, and kissed it, to then put it into my holster, attached to my thigh.

I opened the car door and got out. I looked around, and it was pretty late, no one passed by that dark, deserted street. Nothing populated this place, there were only abandoned warehouses that once used to be factories. It was a place worthy of a horror movie, there was no sign of civilization fora radius of 70KM. Just bushes, fear and a long road.

With agility, I grabbed my gun and aimed it at the rusty door of the warehouse. It was huge. A chill ran through my body, but I didn't give up, I took a step forward. The dim illumination was due to the fact that today was the Blood Moon; the day when the earth separated the sun and the moon. The dim, reddish glow light forced me to force my eyesight.

I took another step forward, stared at my hands holding the gun, and felt my legs falter. There was fresh blood on them. My breath began to get heavy. I brought my hands closer so that I could analyze them more clearly, and all the blood was gone.

"You can only be going crazy, Jinsoul." I whispered to myself.

Working for the police had been the best choice I'd ever made in my life, but sometimes, the stress was so intense that it could drive you crazy. I focused on my mission again, taking a deep breath, to then push open the warehouse door, which revealed a wide, gloomy corridor.

An unknown smell invaded my nose, causing me chills. I tried to keep going, even though my survival instincts told me to turn around and run. But my job was exactly this: going against my survival instincts. In spite of that. I thought I'd collapse at any moment. I was more nervous than I've ever been on any other mission. Perhaps I was still traumatized because of what happened in BBC, I thought as I wiped the unusual excess of sweat from my forehead, then wiping my hands on my pants.

I saw an old staircase, rotten, like everything else in that place. I looked around the environment, in a standard police procedure, and walked hastily to the stairs. There was a wooden door there, it was ajar, so I walked in, and that was when a strong smell of fresh blood hit me hard.

I watched, in horror, the scene in front of me. There was a man hanging upside down, and the blood that flooded the place, dripped from him. I looked down and saw a pair of combat boots, but the man attached to the steel hooks wouldn't let me see who was behind.

God, what is this?

"Seoul Police Department! Drop whatever you're holding and put your hands behind your head!" I shouted to the person hiding behind the body.

Nothing happened. The silence of the warehouse was interrupted only by my heavy breathing and by the thick blood dripping from the body in the center of the warehouse.

"I told you to drop whatever you're holding!" I said more firmly. "Put your hands behind your head and move to the side so I can see you."

"Jinsoul..." The husky, familiar voice made my legs wobble and my stomach turn. A chill went down my spine and for a minute I thought I might pass out. I couldn't say anything.

Was my brain playing another trick on me?

**POV Yves**

_*Flashback On: 1 hour earlier*_

The nicotine mingled with the Whiskey in my mouth. The lit cigarette burned in my fingers as I took another big sip of my Jack Daniel's. The only sound that could be heard was the one from the chains clanking under the dead weight of the body that swayed slowly from one side to the other. A smile graced my lips as I slowly ran my eyes over each object, the tip of my fingers sliding over them, helping me find the one that would quench my damn thirst... Yes, I was thirsty, very thirsty.

"You could help me choose, Jongin. What do you think?" I asked, without diverting my attention from the objects in front of me.

I brought the cigarette to my mouth, pulling as much smoke as possible. My vision became blurred. I was waiting for the man's answer, which I knew wouldn't come. I turned, circling his body until I was facing him. I let out all the smoke through my nose along with a nasal laugh.

"The pig blacked out again." I grumbled, bringing the bottle up to my mouth, tilting it, drinking the last two sips.

Without any hurry, I placed the empty bottle on the table, and the cigarette that occupied my hand, I moved it between my lips. Then, crouched in front of the man, and my right hand went up to the gray tape on his mouth. The tip of my fingers grabbed it, pulling it roughly.

The man woke up startled, letting out a shrill scream. I laughed at the scene, stood up and walked away. The noise of the chains clanking, along with his screams, became my background music. The fact that the pig had blacked out several times was understandable, I had already had a lot of fun with him. At the moment, I just wanted to be able to see his blood leaking like water in a cracked bucket.

"No more games!" I said, silencing him.

I circled his body again, facing the table now. I needed something very sharp to finish that. I closed my eyes and let fortuity guide me. My hands slid over each object, until they stopped unconsciously. They stopped over a 'Katana Tanto'. I smiled devilishly as I grabbed the so delicate object, but that, nevertheless, could cause great damage.

I walked towards the man again. Jongin was still struggling and crying. I analyzed his body, which was hanging upside down, like slaughtered meat in a butcher's shop. It was already bleeding due to all the cuts. I held the handle of the Katana and pulled it, sliding it out of its sheath.

"WH-HAT A-ARE Y-YOU GOING TO DO?" The man cried out, as he got more and more desperate.

I ignored his grunts and continued to analyzing the object in my hand attentively. Even with the dim illumination, the blade still gleamed.

"You know what, Jongin?" I threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it with my combat boot. "I'm tired of playing. Tell me your last words.” I raised the Katana just above his genitals.

"NO, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Jongin began to struggle like a fish out of water. The chains clashed against one another at a frantic frequency.

Motherfuckers, always begging God in their last minutes on earth. But God didn't exist when they committed their cruel acts of perversion.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK OF GOD IN THE LAST FEW DAYS!"

"YOU PSYCHO BIT-"

With all my strength, I stabbed the Katana in a considerable depth. It didn't take much strength to tear his flesh to his chest. The blood splashed across my face as his body struggled. Jongin screamed and cried in pain; his screams were like an anesthetic to the past that will never leave my mind.

Gradually, the man ceased his screams. My eyes were closed. My heart thudded in my chest, in the ecstasy of that moment. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of my heart and the chains, until everything went quiet. I opened my eyes and came across the body in front of me. It still held the Katana, it was stuck in Jongin's chest, the cut was big, his guts were almost overflowing through the opening. I pulled the sword and lifted it to the light. My eyes observed the layer of blood gleaming along the blade. So beautiful.

When I finally stopped paying attention to the Katana, I looked around. There was blood everywhere, and I'd have to clean up all that mess before getting rid of the body. I put the sword on the ground and looked again at my 'work of art' before fetching my machine to take the picture. Now, with the Polaroid in hand, I was choosing the best light for the final part.

"Seoul Police Department! Drop whatever you're holding and put your hands behind your head!" A feminine voice shouted, echoing throughout the warehouse.

My breath faltered, I immediately recognized that voice... My body was taken by a certain torpor, as I quickly rationalized what that meant. So this was it? This was how everything would end?

"I told you to drop whatever you're holding!" I stood motionless as I decided what I should do. "Put your hands behind your head and move to the side so I can see you."

My eyes unknowingly found a photo on the wall, one in particular. A bothersome nervousness began to take over my body, preventing me from thinking straight. The owner of those brown eyes was right there, after all that time.

"Jinsoul..." My voice came out hoarse, and incredibly carefree.

I don't know how I was able to say something, nothing in my body wanted to obey my commands, it was like I wasn't me anymore. On the inside, everything was a chaos, but on the outside, I remained neutral in face of that whole situation.

"Jinsoul..." I repeated, taking a step to the side. I was ready, I needed to see her. I was facing my worst nightmare.

Yes... Jinsoul is my nightmare. After she told me that everything was over, we didn't exchange a word... I was afraid, very afraid. Not for my life, being shot by Jinsoul or arrested by her would be irrelevant here. I just needed to know how she was, just needed to see her one last time.

She was standing motionless in front of me, but slowly, her arm lifted along with her so familiar gun. She was aiming at me, trembling. Her eyes were wide with horror, but they were lowered, she wasn't looking directly at me, as if she didn't want to believe what she was seeing in front of her.

My heart sunk in my chest, as if a ton fell on it. Not because I had a gun aimed at me, it wasn't the first time that happened, but because of seeing her like that

"No... No, no..." Jinsoul whispered, more to herself than to me.

Reality seemed to be absorbed in waves. I thought about approaching, but my legs were too weak. My heart beat fast in my chest, and I suspected that at any moment it would fail. It was hard to breathe.

In the beginning it was all a game, a chase... In which I was the target, who always managed to get away in the most cunning of ways. Laughing at the stupidity of the Seoul police was one of my favorite hobbies. But things changed when my case landed on Deputy Jung's hands... What I wanted most was to be discovered by her, so that she would have the knowledge of all of the meticulously thoughtful moves, of all of the most instigating details. Because I was sure that she'd know how to appreciate them properly. And that made things get much more exciting. Thinking about the Deputy following my clues made me plan every move with twice as much care. My researches were even more intricate. And I was able to make the police finally find out the pattern of my victims. I thought that nothing could stop me from dictating the rules, after all, I called all the shots.

Until everything went wrong. I met Jinsoul. Looking back now, I could clearly see the diversion, the step in the wrong direction, which led me to this exact moment, where I knew that everything would come to an end. I got to know Jinsoul, and little by little, she got under my skin, breaking down my walls without me even noticing, to the point of discovering what I hadn't been for a long time... something I didn't even know still existed in me. The deputy brought me life again, made me smile, and unexpectedly, made me want to be a better person. She made me face my past nightmares and overcome them. Because nothing really mattered if I had her by my side. Jung Jinsoul became my balance between heaven and hell. And there in that warehouse, with her gun aimed at me and with her eyes struggling to put together the final pieces of that puzzle, I realized that I really loved her. Every time I said 'I love you', it never was just for the sake of saying it. Every feeling I felt, in that exact moment, was the living proof of how much I loved that woman. For the first time in a very long time, I was scared, because I was sure that today was my judgement day. Now I was face to face with my fate, reflected in those brown eyes; my huntress, my captor, my balance and the source of the greatest fear of all my fears -the one of being happy.

_ *Flashback Off* _

**POV Jinsoul**

"Jinsoul." The familiar voice repeated, making my heart race.

I looked down, and watched her combat boots take a step to the side, coming out from behind the bloody body. I couldn't look up, I didn't want to face that person. I kept my gun up, but my eyes lowered, refusing to face that reality.

"No..." I whispered. "No."

All of a sudden everything was in slow motion, my breath weighing a ton. I looked up, and that more than familiar and more than desired silhouette was there in front of me. There was the truth.

"Yves..." It came out as a whisper, I just couldn't say anything else.

Suddenly, the weight of my body was unbearable. I was praying to God or any other higher being for my eyes to be betraying me, for that to be nothing more than a damn hallucination. Without any control of my body, I fell down on my knees, my whole body trembling. I felt like throwing up, my stomach was contracting violently, but there was nothing there. I took a deep breath, concentrating all I had left on keeping the gun up at least.

"Jinsoul, stand up, please."

The brunette's big eyes were serene, she seemed to be in some kind of trance or ritual. I rested my left hand on the floor to steady myself, and something cold and thick soiled my fingers. The blood from the slashed corpse. My stomach turned again. I felt weak, I didn't have the strength to understand what was happening.

"I can explain." Yves said, moving to take a step forward.

"Stay where you are or I'll shoot." We both knew that that wasn't going to happen, I was in no condition to shoot anyone, I could barely control my breathing; but Yves didn't dare disobey.

I closed my eyes tightly and lowered my head, trying to regulate my breathing; a failed attempt. After feeling my head throb, I opened my eyes and stared at the dirty floor, the tips of my long brown hair getting dirty from what I knew to be thick blood.

"I'm the Maniac Polaroid." Hearing those words felt like a punch.

"Shut up!” I shouted, covering my ears.

Like a snap of a finger, everything started to make sense to me, all the evidence I had of the Maniac... My thoughts were buzzing. I sat on my heels, one hand still rested on the floor, and the other holding the gun. I wanted to silence those thoughts, so I rubbed the barrel of the gun on the side of my head, in a failed attempt to make it stop hurting.

The note left at the precinct's door..." I said thoughtfully. "It was the anthem."

"Yes, it was." The brunette said. "Oh, say! Can you see by the dawn's early light, what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming." Yves sang, and it sounded like the most macabre thing I had ever heard.

"'Eclipse’ written in the center of the note..." I wanted to scream, how could I be so blind? "The nightclub."

"I gave you clues, I wanted you to find me, Jinsoul." The brunette took a step forward.

"Don't come near me." I said, my mind still trying to figure things out. I got up slowly, leaving my gun on the floor. I could feel tears falling down my face. "The bracelet I gave to Hyunjin, you were going to give her one just like it... It was your fucking bracelet, Yves, wasn't it?" I asked, and Yves remained silent, just staring at me. I hated to be looking at that so familiar face, when now I knew that I never really knew her, that she lied to me all the time. "Answer me, you idiot!" I shouted.

"You found my bracelet."

"So this is your lair? Where you do all your dirty work?" I started pacing around, feeling the sticky floor beneath my feet. "Are these your tools?" Yves just nodded. And a sudden anger made my blood boil.

How could I be so stupid?

Furiously, I kicked the stretcher that was there, and it stopped right under the dead man, receiving all the blood that was still dripping from him. Then, I ran my hands over all those torture instruments attached to the wall, knocking them down, from axes to sharp knives, causing small cuts in my hands, but I didn't care.

"Jinsoul, you're going to hurt yourself." Yves warned, coming closer.

I stared at the brunette in such an intense way that I'm sure the devil himself was in my gaze. I felt so much hatred that I couldn't even put it into words, it didn't even fit in that filthy warehouse.

"Lucas..." I whispered.

"Oh! That bastard gave me so much work... I almost got caught." Yves approached, picking up the baseball bat I had knocked over. With every passing minute, I hated her nonchalance more and more, the unconcern with which she spoke. "I still have the recording of him confessing, you know?'

Yves turned her back to me and walked towards the body of the dead man, which was still hanging. I was motionless. Blood dripped from the cuts in my hands, but I couldn't feel pain.

"I used a baseball bat to torture him." She said, stroking the object in her hands. "Just like this." She said, to then hit the bat on the dead man's ribs, making the body sway precariously. "He groaned in so much pain!" She let out an ironic laugh. "And like this!" Yves hit the bat on the man's body again, three more times, and then tossed it to the floor. "You know the rest... I bet your team of experts told you exactly what happened here."

"Jungeun!... She said you slept with her that night..." I paused, and Yves looked at me curiously. "Oh my God, Jungeun, she..."

"No!" Yves said loudly. "Jungeun has nothing to do with this, she really thinks I slept with her. She had worked so much at the club that day that she didn't even notice me leaving in the middle of the night."

I thanked inwardly for that. I knew that nothing had destroyed me more than Yves, and I didn't want anyone else involved in this. A few tears fell down my face, and I felt ashamed. For the first time during all these years as a Deputy, I've never felt so powerless.

"I love you..." I whispered. "I've never loved anyone like I love you, Yves."

Yves looked at me in surprise, and sensing my weak mood, moved closer to me. Her eyes were shining, she had something undefined in her gaze. Her clothes were soaked with blood, everything in her had blood, and I didn't look much different.

"This is me, Jinsoul." Yves inched closer, now standing a few centimeters away from me, her breath blowing against my face. Tears still ran down my eyes, washing my face, covering it with shame.

"I don't like who you are, Yves." Our eyes wouldn't look away not even for a second, I couldn't escape our damn connection.

"No. You like who I am, and you hate yourself for it." She said, rubbing in my face my most secret and abstruse truth.

"I hate you!" I yelled, pushing Yves back. The brunette fell to the floor in a sitting position, right on a pool of blood, her hands supporting her weight. My treacherous brain made me remember the times those hands touched my body, how I had given myself wholly to her. And that was when I felt as if the hatred was increasing and overflowing my skin. "You have no idea how angry I'm feeling right now, Yves." I laughed ironically. "You have no idea of the mess you turned my life into."

"You think everything's about you, don't you?" Yves stood up, facing me with her head held high. "You love me, and let me tell you something else, you worship Maniac Polaroid!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Yes, you worship Maniac Polaroid! This whole time the evidence was right in front of you, deep down you knew it was me!" Yves laughed humorlessly and put her hands on her waist "You're not that dumb, Jinsoul, but you didn't want to find me. You blocked yourself, Jinsoul! You know that I'm better than your ethics."

"You don't know what you're saying! You're a murderer, Yves."

"And you aren't? How many men have you killed? You think you're better just because you have that damn badge?" Furiously, Yves tore the badge off the shirt I was wearing, tearing it in the process, and tossed the only object that distinguished us to the corner of the warehouse. 'There! Now what? We’re not so different after all.”

“You and I will never be the same, Yves."

“You know what? Fuck you, Jinsoul!" The brunette turned and started pacing around the dark place.

I stood still, just looking at everything around. I couldn't cry anymore, there was no more room for pain, I was exhausted and bewildered. I wasn't like her... Was I? We couldn't be the same! We were opposites. Bad guy and good guy. I had killed countless bad guys, it was within my ethics, to take those bad men off the streets, but what about her? Wasn't she doing the same? I closed my eyes tightly. We couldn't be the same! Yves had metaphorically hit me so hard that I felt like I'd never be the same again, I was scared.

I looked around, trying to find some explanation that would calm me down, and on the wall of the warehouse there was a single Polaroid picture. I got closer to it, I confess that I was afraid of what I would see. I picked up the small object that was stuck to the wall, and to my surprise, there were no dead eyes in that picture. It was a picture of me, on the island.

But how did she get this? I wondered, forcing the memory:

_We were walking for a few long minutes and exploring the woods that were there. I confess that I couldn't stand walking anymore._

_"Yves, are you sure that we aren't walking in circles?" I asked like a spoiled girl, but I was already hearing the sound of water._

_"Don't be lazy, Deputy Jung, we're almost there." And indeed we were, Yves held my hand when we arrived to the place. God, it was a beautiful waterfall, everything was so beautiful. There were huge rocks, I felt like the smallest of beings, but also the most alive. "Do you like it?" She asked smiling._

_"It's beautiful, Yves!" I smiled back. "The water is so crystal clear" I said approaching the water and putting my feet in if cringing right away. And cold too." I said and Yves started laughing._

_"You can go in if you want, I just wanted to show this to you." She said almost as a whisper. "I'm going to sit here, if you want you can go explore."_

_And I did. Around, it was only possible to see a dense forest, but I knew the way back, so it wouldn't be a problem. The smell of water, fresh soil and Rowers was mesmerizing._

_"Yves, let's go in for a little bit." I called Yves, but she was hastily putting something inside her backpack. I approached to see what it was, but lost balance, luckily, there were a lot of rocks and I could hold myself on to one. "What do you have there?"_

_"It's nothing." She closed the backpack. “I'm coming. I have to hold you, otherwise, clumsy as you are, you might kill yourself in less than ten minutes." She said laughing, and came towards me. "You want to go in?" I just nodded, and Yves, from behind me, held my waist and guided me so that I could get into the water safely._

"I keep it here to remind me that you are my balance between madness and sanity, Jinsoul." Yves explained from behind me, breaking me out of my bubble.

"Does it work?" I asked, facing the brunette.

"You tell me." She retorted, in a low tone.

I threw the picture on the floor, and went towards a table that was there. I sat on the chair and buried my hands in my hair. I didn't know what to think, nor decide what to do. If I could, I'd run out of there. Perhaps it would have been better to have followed my instincts this time, before entering that warehouse and all this madness. If I could, I'd go back in time and never set foot here... I'd never have kissed Yves in the bathroom of that club.

_I got up, and in hurried steps, headed towards the narrow metal door that said 'WC' in matte black. I opened it, seeking fresh air. I was feeling too light. I went to the bathroom sink and washed my hands, then sliding them around my neck, feeling freshened up, but not enough. The alcohol was starting to affect me, and I was cussing myself for having drunk so much earlier today. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, one, two, three times, and that was when I felt a hand wrap around my waist, pulling me back. I widened my eyes and saw through the mirror that it was Yves._

_"What are you doing?' I asked, totally still. Her hands on my belly made me shiver. I felt weak._

_"I wanted to apologize once again tonight." She said, with a mischievous smile on her lips._

_"For what?"_

_"For this.” That was the last thing she said before turning me around and sealing our lips. Her breath was a mixture of mint and alcohol, which was making me even more drunk. I still had my eyes open. She pressed her lips hard against mine, and slowly, began to ask for passage with her tongue, and involuntarily, I gave in. It was almost as if by instinct. When her velvety tongue touched mine, I felt my body relax, like an anesthesia. I allowed myself to close my eyes, and brought one of my hands to her hair, tugging lightly, which made her hold my thighs and lift me, placing me on the sink. We kissed with want now. Her right hand moved to my hair, tugging on it, causing a delicious pain._

_"I'm sorry.” Yves's voice came out breathless. "I'm sorry, Jinsoul."_

_"You're always apologizing.” I said, remembering when we had first met._

_I started walking towards a little red haired girl who was waving at me, I took two steps forward and a strong wind ruffled my hair, covering my line of sight, I quickly tried to pull the strands off my eyes, when I suddenly heard the brakes of a car right in front of me followed by a sequence of honks. I took two steps back due to the fright, my heart skipped a beat and my mouth went dry instantly. Finally, I was able to see and there was an already very embarrassing row of cars forming behind the silver Volvo that almost ran me over._

_A woman with wavy black hair stepped out of the car, she was wearing tight black leather pants sticking to her body and a flowing white tank top. She approached me, screaming half a dozen things that I couldn't hear, she grabbed my arm and quickly spun me around, she was analyzing me, probably to see if l was okay._

_"I'm alright" I said. "I'm sorry, I didn't see your car."_

_"God, you could have died!" She exclaimed, with a weak smile. "You look scared." She said, pulling me by the arm and leading me to the sidewalk. "I'M GOING, JUST WAIT! THE HELL!" She screamed to the row of cars that kept honking behind her car._

_Then, the woman entered her beautiful Volvo and parked it at the corner of the coffee shop. She got out of the car and came towards me smiling. She had red lipstick on her lips, and her flawless teeth were the whitest teeth I had ever seen._

_"I'm sorry for the scare..."_

_"Jinsoul, Jung Jinsoul."' told her, extending my hand._

I don't know for how long I stayed there, motionless, remembering all those things that flashed in my head without any control, but one thing was certain, there was no way out, I loved Yves. I loved her more than I loved myself.

"Why did you do that, you idiot?" I exhaled through clenched teeth as I got up, once again pushing Yves to the floor.

**POV Yves**

Jinsoul's hands spread on my chest, making me lose balance. I slipped on the pool of still fresh blood that was there concentrated, falling on my back on the floor. I felt a burning run up my spine.

Jinsoul climbed on top of me and started slapping me. She was screaming uncontrollably, hitting painful slaps and punches everywhere she could reach from that position.

"Why?!" She roared, kind of breathless. And that was when she slapped my face so hard it made me turn my face to the side, and I tasted my own blood in my mouth. I didn't stop her, I didn't do anything, I just accepted the sentence. Jinsoul was judging me in that moment, she was physically taking out all the anger she felt for having been deceived on me, and I just received it all, without retaliating.

Jinsoul was calling me names and was cussing unknown words without any control or filter, but that to her made a lot of sense. Her breathing started to become more and more breathless and tired, her tears and sweat mingled on her face, and I could see, little by little, how fragile she was emotionally. That made my heart sink even more. So I hugged her tightly, while she struggled in my arms. I squeezed her tighter, resisting her attempts to pull away from me again. Gradually, the cussing was replaced by sobbing. Weakly, she hit her balled fists on my shoulders, until her fingers gripped the front of my shirt with certain desperation, and she buried her face in my shoulder, finally falling apart. I just stroked her hair and held her tight, giving her as much time as she needed.

Slowly, Jinsoul pulled her face from my chest and looked me in the eyes. I held her gaze, but without any warning, the brunette crashed her lips against mine.

My heart stopped in that moment. I could think about the fact that Jinsoul had just discovered that I was the Maniac Polaroid. I could think about the fact that a few months ago she had told me never again. I could think about how much I had missed the taste of her mouth in those first weeks. I could think about a million things, but all I could think about was that Jinsoul was kissing my mouth... and it confused the hell out of me.

Her hands still gripped the front of my shirt, and there was a mix of feelings in that kiss that I couldn't decipher; but I wanted them all. My hands soon went to her waist, pulling her closer to me, making her whole body touch mine. And no memory of mine could live up to her kiss, to the softness of her mouth, to the taste of her tongue, to the delicious sensation when she bit my lower lip.

After long minutes like that, she stood up, straightening her hair. My hands were reluctant, but I released her waist and watched her back away. Her hands were covered in blood due to the cuts she had made when she handled my knives improperly.

“Are you done?" I asked.

The brunette in front of me had her eyes fixed on me. A devilish smile slowly crept to her lips, and a shiver ran down my spine.

For a minute I let my mind wander to the fact that a few hours ago I had killed someone; and now, here I was, at Jung Jinsoul's feet, afraid of her next moves.

Jinsoul began to unbutton her navy-blue blouse at the same time as she removed her black heels. After unbuttoning the last button, Jinsoul opened her blouse, giving me the sight of her breasts trapped inside a lacy black bra. The brunette took off her blouse with mastery as she stared at me fixedly without saying anything. I remained motionless, a sort of short circuit happening in my head... I wasn't sure if that was real or if it was some delusion of mine.

Jinsoul had already lowered the zipper of her black skirt. And without me having the time to process what was happening, Jinsoul was completely naked in front of me, except for the holster on her thigh, where she usually hid her gun. The dim illumination of the place created shadows in Jinsoul's body, the golden glow was mesmerizing.

When I looked down at me, I realized how deplorable I looked, bathed in blood. My hands were completely stained and my clothes were soaked. This was by far the bloodiest death of all. I moved to stand up, but Jinsoul took two steps forward, making me stop. The golden light bathed her body and I could perfectly see her curves, her perky breasts, her hourglass waist, and God help me, her smooth pussy. I salivated at the memory of all the times I possessed her.

"Yves, are you aware that you screwed everything up?" She broke the silence, taking me completely by surprise.

"Jinsoul, I..."

"Shut up, don't call me Jinsoul. It's Deputy Jung to you." She said, coming closer to me.

I didn't know what to say, much less how to act. With my hands flat behind me, I crawled back a little to get away from the deputy, but it was in vain. Jinsoul came close enough to stand between my legs, looking down at me with superiority.

"I don't really know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Get up and take off your clothes." She ordered, and I stared at her, like really stared at her, to see if it was a prank, but it was impossible to read her expression. I got up, regaining my arrogance, and looked at her with my head held high, after all, I'm the danger around here. I took off all my clothes in a rough way, angrily. "Are you aware that you broke me in many ways, Yves?”

"What do you want from me?" I asked impatiently, feeling too exposed. My body, still stained by the blood, shivered due to the chilly air that was inside that warehouse.

"From you? Hmm... I don't want anything from you." Jinsoul said, and I stared at her, frowning, not understanding what she was hinting at. "But I do want something from the Maniac Polaroid."


	40. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter is basically smut lol but it a little different, you might not be used to this kind of smut, I liked it a lot, but not everyone does, so if you don't appreciate it, just don't read this chapter, well, read only the end, and then wait for the next one.

**POV Yves**

"What do you want from me?" I asked impatiently, feeling too exposed. My body, still stained by the blood, shivered due to the chilly air that was inside that warehouse.

"From you? Hmm... I don't want anything from you." Jinsoul said, and stared at her, frowning, not understanding what she was hinting at. "But I do want something from the Maniac Polaroid."

"I don't understand.”

"Let me be more clear to you... at least one of us can be honest." Jinsoul inched closer to me. My eyes followed her movements, but I barely noticed the deputy picking up her gun and bringing it to my pussy, like that time at the police station... My body froze as soon as the object touched my bundle of nerves. My eyes closed due to the circular movements that the girl began to make. It was as if we had traveled back in time. A smile formed on my face. "I believe you remember my precious baby, don't you, Yves?" Slowly, the tip of the gun slid down my slick folds, stopping right at my entrance. "Do you understand now what I want, Yves? Or do I really have to spell it out to you?” I couldn't contain the moan that escaped between my lips after Jinsoul tilted the cold gun. "That's what I thought.” Jinsoul leaned forward, inching her fleshy lips closer to my ear. "I want the Maniac Polaroid today." She whispered, and then sucked my earlobe. My heart raced frantically in my chest. "Now suck this..."

Jinsoul pulled out the gun and slid it back up, circling my clit again, going up to my breasts, where she circled the gun around one of my hard nipples, and only stopped when the gun was right next to my mouth. My eyes opened, as did my mouth. Slowly, Jinsoul rubbed the gun over my lips, wetting them with my own lubrication and with blood, for having touched my stained body. I wrapped my tongue around the barrel, licking it, and then trailed my tongue over the remnants that remained on my lips. I looked at Jinsoul, her eyes were so black, I'd never seen them like that before. They followed my every move. My tongue worked around the barrel of the gun as she watched everything attentively. She didn't have the usual tenderness in her look that she always had when we had sex. Jinsoul looked completely cold and detached.

Slowly, she pulled the gun from my mouth. The girl's eyes were still fixed on my lips, so I ran my tongue over them, moistening them.

"What do you want from the Maniac Polaroid, Deputy Jung?"

Jinsoul let out a nasal chuckle. Her gaze started drifting between my eyes and my mouth. The gun in her hand was still pointed at me.

"I want her to fuck me, in the most rough way possible." She leaned closer, her heavy breathing blowing against my face, her gun against my jaw. "I want her to fuck me mercilessly."

"Jinsoul..."

"No. It's Deputy."

"To hell with your demands!" I interrupted her. Quickly, my hand closed around the barrel of her gun, while my body moved to the side, getting out of her aim. My hand twisted to the side, causing her wrist to turn, and automatically, making her release the gun. "I'll give you what you deserve, you shitty cop!" I said aggressively, dismantling the gun and throwing it away from us, all before Jinsoul could even say something. I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her hard against me, completely closing the space there was between us. Her body slammed against mine, and without a second thought, I took her lips in a kiss.

The kiss was fierce, almost painful. I bit her lip hard and sucked her tongue. Jinsoul gasped breathlessly, but didn't dare complain. Nothing mattered, not even the blood around us, not even the dead body that was still hanging. It was just me and her, in a parallel world. I pulled her closer to me, soiling her body with blood, just like mine. One of my hands was tangled in her hair, tugging on it, keeping her exactly where I wanted her; and with my free hand, I squeezed her ass, then sliding it down her thigh, lifting it up a little. Jinsoul readily understood and supported her hands on my shoulders as her legs wrapped around my waist. My tongue explored every inch of her mouth, and my pussy throbbed like I had never felt it before. The rubbing of Jinsoul's pussy on my stomach told me how wet she was. Soaking wet. My lungs were screaming due to the lack of air, but who cared?

With her body suspended from the floor and pressed against mine, I went towards my stretcher, which didn't look much different from the rest of the environment, bloody, but I didn't care and Jinsoul didn't seem to either. I put her on the floor and moved the stretcher from under the dead man. The brunette smiled mischievously when I removed my bloody hands from the stretcher and smeared her breasts with them, to then squeeze hard. I lost myself for a few moments in her brown eyes, now more black than ever. She was so close that I could feel her breath against my face. My finger trailed over her so fleshy lips, I still didn't believe that that was really happening.

"Do you like it like this?" She didn't answer, but time or another she'd let a moan escape. "I asked if you like it like this, bitch!" Jinsoul's brown eyes changed color instantly, her expression turned serious, lust overflowed from her eyes.

"I do." She said when I squeezed her breasts again.

"You must be so wet, you little bitch... This turns you on, doesn't it?" I asked, and Jinsoul swept her eyes quickly around the place, to then bite her lower lip. "Lie down on the stretcher." I ordered and she obeyed, lying down, soiling her whole body with blood.

"Yves, I..."

I didn't let her finish, just took her lips in a kiss again. I wouldn't let her ruin things. Not today. My tongue invaded her mouth again, and I leaned my body forward, laying her down. I climbed on the stretcher, my legs settling on either side of her waist. The kiss deepened. My body trembled with excitement. My hands released her face, sliding down her arms, holding them firmly and lifting them above her head. I broke our kiss with a hard bite on her lower lip. My hands slid to her wrists, holding them tightly. I moved my body slightly down, closing the space there was between our pussies. I sighed when I felt how wet she was. I rocked my hips slowly, and my pussy throbbed, clenching around nothing, as our bundle of nerves rubbed against each other.

"Fuck..." The deputy moaned. I took advantage of her distraction and attached her wrists to the latch built into the stretcher. Jinsoul opened her eyes when she felt it. "What the fuck is that, Yves?" She asked, moving her wrists.

I smirked at her desperation.

"Shhh." I whispered against her mouth. "There is no Yves here... Just you...” I moved my face in a torturously slow way to her ear, to whisper with my lips against it "And the Maniac.”

Jinsoul bit her lower lip as I felt her body writhe slightly under mine. I sat up upright on her lap to watch her reaction. There was a certain fear and tension in her gaze, but she was clearly enjoying this little game.

I rocked my hips on her lap again. We were both so wet that my pussy slid easily over hers, letting our clits rub against each other with mastery.

"Ye-eah..." Jinsoul moaned.

I leaned forward without stopping rocking my hips. Moans escaped freely from both of us. I buried my head in the crook of her neck, running my tongue up to her ear.

"Tell me how much your pussy loves mine rubbing against it, Jinsoul." whispered in a moan.

The girl didn't say anything, but her moans intensified even more as I increased the pace. My hands went to her breasts, and without wasting time, I started massaging them.

"Ooohh, Yves! I'm so close!" She moaned loudly, rocking her hips along with mine, seeking her climax.

"I know you're close. I can almost feel your pussy throbbing against mine.” If she thought that I'd give her the taste of orgasm right now, she was completely mistaken. "But it's still not the time for you to come.”

Instantly, I stopped moving and got off her, getting down from the stretcher.

"What? What the fuck?!" Jinsoul groaned furiously, completely frustrated.

I smirked at how frustrated the Deputy was. Her body was glowing under the dim light due to the layer of sweat, and a few strands of her hair were already glued to her forehead. I didn't look much different.

"I think you forgot that..." I inched my lips closer to her ear, "you asked for the Maniac Polaroid, and she doesn't like to do things fast." I whispered, finishing with a bite on her earlobe. I pulled away and watched the girl, her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling, completely breathless. "Let's play a little.”

Jinsoul immediately opened her eyes to watch me, but I disappeared from her line of sight, walking over to my clothes. I picked up my white shirt, which wasn't so white anymore, and headed to the table where most of my toys were scattered, due to Jinsoul's earlier attack. I grabbed my dagger and used it to cut the hem of my shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing, Yves?" The deputy asked without any patience.

I left my dagger on the table and walked back to Jinsoul.

"Let me tell you something, Jinsoul..." I stopped close to her head. "The more swear-words that come out of your mouth, the longer I'll leave you without cumming."

I grabbed the small piece of cloth that I cut from my shirt and brought it to Jinsoul's eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" She grumbled, moving her already reddened wrists.

"Shut up and stop moving or your wrists will get badly hurt." I tied the cloth firmly around her eyes, blindfolding her. "I'm going to help you relax with a little game.”

I leaned forward, capturing her lower lip, sucking on it hard, then releasing it. Jinsoul moaned softly due to my sudden action. I backed away from her and walked to the sink. Jinsoul was strangely quiet as I washed my hands, removing all traces of the already dried blood.

"Yves?" Jinsoul asked, almost in a whisper. I walked to my table, grabbing my dagger. Next to it on the table was a small stereo system, which I turned on. "Yves, a-answer me.” She was nervous, so I went back to her side. "Goddammit, say something!" I climbed on the stretcher, avoiding making any kind of contact. Hanging on the ceiling were more chains, which I used to hold myself. “Yves..."

"Shut up and fuck me with your mouth." I whispered hoarsely.

I positioned myself in a way that was, as far as possible, comfortable for both of us, with my knees on either side of Jinsoul's head and my hands grabbing the chains that were hanging from the ceiling. While supporting my weight carefully, I slowly lowered myself until Jinsoul's lips touched my pussy. She moaned at the touch and I felt a sharply delicious twinge in my womb. The brunette began with circular movements of her tongue, and then licked up and down my slick folds, dragging a long, satisfied sigh out of me. She pressed her tongue harder, causing that delicious pressure.

"Ye-yeah, Jinsoul..." That was all I could say as I rocked my hips against her mouth. Jinsoul knew exactly how to drive me crazy... Her warm tongue played in my most sensitive spot, sliding so easily. I was soaking wet. "God, I want to kill you!”

At great cost, I moved back. It still wasn't the time to reach my climax, and even though I was in the mood to send everything to hell, I had enough willpower to move away from the brunette and all the pleasure she was giving me. The clatter of the chains slamming against each other when I released them, echoed throughout the warehouse, startling Jinsoul.

I opened the two hidden sides of the stretcher, giving her more space. "Spread your legs for me, Jinsoul! Jinsoul took advantage of the space that was granted to her and spread her legs as much as she could.

With the attachment that was attached to the stretcher, which worked as a handcuff, I tied her right foot. Then, I moved to the other side and tied her left foot.

"Is it hurting, baby?" Jinsoul didn't say anything once again. She was now completely tied up, completely exposed. "How do you have the courage to get so vulnerable before me? Bad choice, Ms. Jung, because I only stop when I see blood dripping on this floor.”

"I'm not afraid of you.” Jinsoul bluffed; because it was clear the tension of the exposed muscles on her face, on her abdomen, on her thighs... Fuck, she was so fucking hot.

"Fear turns me on immensely, Ms. Jung, but what about you? Does it turn you on too?" Jinsoul remained silent.I removed the blindfold from her eyes and she just stared at me, she seemed to be memorizing every detail.

I stroked the valley between her breasts, watching her skin shiver.

"I bet your pussy is soaking wet right now.” I slid my hand down her body until reaching her sex, where I touched unceremoniously. Jinsoul bit her lower lip to contain a moan. "Let me fetch some toys... Do you like to play?'

"Yves..."

"Yves? I'm sorry, but there's no Yves here." I laughed sarcastically and headed to where Jinsoul had knocked over my instruments. "Let's see, I have a baton here, do you like it? No? Pity." I laughed again at her lack of response. "This here you know very well, don't you? Tell me what it is." I approached Jinsoul.

"It's an electroshock weapon."

"Indeed. Good girl." I said laughing. "Well, I got it from a cop. You have no idea how many men in uniform, who are supposed to be good, but they just aren't." I said as I remembered the police officer, another one of my preys. "Anyways, I don't know what training you had to had to use this kind of weapon..." I said, shooting an electric shock in the air, consequently making Jinsoul tremble a bit with the scare. "But I had to learn by practicing with it. I can shoot 128 times before the gun discharges. And if I take off this thing here..." I said, removing the attachment from the gun. "The voltage can increase up to 40 times. Very powerful, isn't it? Do you know what that would cause, Ms. Jung?" Jinsoul hesitated before answering.

"Neurovascular arrest, with the risk of permanent paralysis.” I loved the way how Jinsoul couldn't resist the opportunity to show her knowledge. She was so invested in everything. Clearly, the only mistake she made in her life had been me.

"Would you like to play a little with it?” I asked, firing another electric shock to the air, frightening Jinsoul. She shook her head and I laughed. "Alright." I approached the weapons again. "Oh! This is perfect." I grabbed the gear and approached Jinsoul again. "Do you know what this is, Jinsoul?' The brunette nodded her head. “Of course you do, it's a dagger.”

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked in fear.

"I'll do better than that."

"What do you intend to do?"

"Please, don't make me put a gag in your mouth, I want to hear your moans.” I said and Jinsoul fell silent. She knew I'd gag her if I wanted to. She had fear and arousal overflowing from her eyes.

I walked slowly to my stereo system and chose a random song. 'Sting’ by The Neighbourhood started playing.

_* I tried to be someone_

_I lied to be someone else for you_

_If I had done something_

_A little bit differently_

_We would've moved_

_In a better direction than this, baby *_

"I like to listen to music when I work, you know?" I said as I approached Jinsoul again. Iron my hand up and down her smooth thigh, sliding my hand countless times. Jinsoul was silent, just watching everything attentively. "We hurt each other so badly." I said with my head lowered, feeling my eyes watering. I looked up to face the brunette, and stroked her blood-soaked hair, smiling at her. "If I plunge the knife in your heart..." I said, sliding the blade of the dagger on her body, stopping with it on her left breast. "You'll have an instant death, doesn't it sound good? No pain?" Jinsoul just nodded her head slowly, agreeing. "Do you know where your jugular is, Jinsoul?"

"Tell me." The brunette broke the silence. I walked to her left, turned her neck, and slid the tip of the dagger on that area. A trickle of blood ran down, making Jinsoul close her eyes due to the burning sensation.

"It is right here, only two centimeters below your skin. You die in two minutes." I said, and then let out a long sigh before bending over her. I licked all the blood that had run down her neck, making her shiver.

_* If you were human_

_If you were who I assumed you were_

_You wouldn't have done this *_

"How ironic can this be, Jinsoul?"

The music flooded the environment and I enjoyed every second of it. I was in a dome, in a kind of bubble with Jinsoul, where there was only her, me and the music.

_* You say that you love me_

_But you act like you don't_

_You used to adore me_

_Laughed at all of my jokes_

_Don't take this the wrong way_

_You put me in harm's way_

_You put me in harm's way_

_Imagine our children_

_How fucked would they be_

_Mommy's a psycho_

_Daddy lives in a dream_

_Don't take this the wrong way *_

"Don't take this the wrong way." I whispered the last line of the song.

I trailed my hand once again up and down the brunettes thigh, and made a cut with the dagger. Jinsoul gasped heavily, it wasn't a deep cut, just enough to open a line of bright red on the brunette's skin. I waited for her to recover from the initial impact and made another cut, then another and another. Jinsoul moaned and it was hard to tell if it was in pain or pleasure or the two of them mixed together. There was now a messy line of cuts on her thigh. Her olive skin was being stained by the blood that trickled down her body. She squirmed, however, the cuffs held her hands and feet so tight that Jinsoul was almost motionless, forcefully.

"Shhh!" I said, inching closer to her face. "I've made some cuts on you and if you keep squirming, your blood will run faster and result in a hemorrhage. You don't want that, do you?" I asked, and Jinsoul's eyes were wet from crying.

I wiped away her tears, and ran my hand over the cuts on her leg. Jinsoul groaned and her thigh contracted involuntarily due to my touch on her cuts. I took her lips in a calm kiss, just to calm her down. My tongue invaded her mouth, it was like being in heaven. Jinsoul's fleshy lips could take me from hell to heaven in seconds. My body began to heat up, and the brunette's breathing became more breathless. I was sure she no longer remembered how the cuts burned. With my blood-soaked hand, I trailed it up her sculptural body, feeling her skin heat up beneath my hand, and slid two fingers in her pussy. I broke the kiss and put those same fingers in her mouth, making her taste herself, and then, with my hand still soiled with Jinsoul's blood, I squeezed her cheeks, leaving red stains on them.

"You drive me crazy." I said, to then release her face and kiss her cheek, feeling her blood on my lips. She moaned in satisfaction at the warm touch of my lips.

I climbed on top of the stretcher and positioned myself on top of the brunette, our pussies touched. She moaned, I moaned. I leaned forward, over her body, and released her hands, and then her feet. Jinsoul lifted her body, with me still on her legs, we were now staring at each other, her breath blowing hard against my face. I put the dagger on her hands without looking away from her gaze.

"I love you, Jinsoul."

The brunette looked at the weapon in her hands and then at me. Jinsoul brought the sharp weapon up to my lips, sliding the blade lazily down, making a considerable cut on my lower lip. Then, she kissed me fiercely. I moaned in pain and in pleasure against her mouth. When she stopped kissing me, she slid the blade down my skin with excessive force, from the valley between my breasts to just below my belly button.

"I trust you." I whispered, seeing the blood trickle down to my pussy.

"I want to eat you out." She said, and it was my turn to lie down on the stretcher that was soaking wet, staining my whole body.

Jinsoul positioned herself between my legs, and without standing on ceremony, thrusted her tongue into my warm entrance, dragging a hoarse moan out of me. She sucked my pussy, which was moist with blood and arousal, and she lapped everything up, moaning in pleasure. I held onto her hair in an attempt to get more contact from her mouth on my pussy.

"Get down from the stretcher.” I ordered, and she faithfully obeyed. I sat up and motioned for Jinsoul to approach. "Kneel. I want you to eat me out very slowly, I want to feel your tongue thrusting into my pussy."

The brunette knelt in front of me obediently. I grabbed her hair firmly and made slow movements, guiding her. I arched my head back when she nibbled on my nether lips.

"You like to eat me out, don't you?" She didn't say anything, and all I could hear was the delightful sound that her mouth was making by sucking me. "Ooohh! Jinsoul, you are so good at that. Your fucking mouth is a delight."

I was going crazy, I had never felt as aroused as I was feeling right now. Being there, in my warehouse, my second home of pleasure, with Jinsoul eating me out, all smeared with blood; it was as if it was the fulfillment of my fetishes.

"Slowly." I said, guiding the brunette. "Real slow, okay?" Jinsoul obeyed me, running her tongue up and down my pussy almost in slow motion. "Hmmm! Yeah, just like that...” I started rocking my hips shyly. "Don't rush, I want to really feel your mouth." I sped up my movements, hearing Jinsoul moan against my pussy. The brunette was as aroused as I was. "I'm gonna cum for you." Jinsoul licked up and down, then in circular motions. My end was inevitable when she thrusted her tongue into my entrance and sped up the pace. "Damn you!" I was cumming, my body convulsed, and I tugged on her hair so hard that I heard her moan against my pussy, feeling the last spasms. Jinsoul's soft mouth lapped up every trace of my cum. "Yeah, baby, lick everything I gave you." It was so much that it ran down her chin.

I watched the brunette attentively as she got up. Jinsoul had so much arousal in her eyes, she was practically begging me to satisfy her. I gripped her waist firmly and pulled her close to me, and without further ado, she kissed my lips. I felt the taste of my own cum still in her mouth. The brunette would inhale deeply whenever she could. She buried her hand in my hair and tugged it back, making me lie down on the stretcher.

Silently, Jinsoul climbed on top of me, fitting her legs into mine, making our sexes touch, to then initiate a delicious friction. She seemed completely out of her mind, like she was only being guided by her arousal.

"Make me cum and make me cum now!" She ordered me, staring at me.

Jinsoul brought her hands up to her sweat-dampened hair and tied it in a sloppy bun, leaving a few strands loose over her shoulder. The heat in that moment was colossal.

I smiled at the Deputy, who smiled back, and then held her hips firmly, making her close her eyes. I initiated a slow back and forth movement, making our pussies rub on each other. Jinsoul sighed and moaned with every movement.

"Faster." She asked as she opened her eyes.

"Say it again." I asked, gradually speeding up the movements.

"Oh! Yves..." She moaned, rocking her hips, desperately trying to reach her climax.

"Come on, say it again."

"Faster, make me cum!" That's what I needed to hear to speed up. Her breasts swayed with the perfect rhythm our bodies were making. Jinsoul's pussy slid over mine with ease because of our lubrication. The brunette moaned loudly when I squeezed one of her breasts hard, her mouth open in a perfect 'O', and she wouldn't stop moving, she was madly chasing her orgasm. I tried to keep her steady so she wouldn't fall, she looked like she'd pass out at any moment. "Yves..." She said loudly.

"Cum for me." I asked, hearing the brunette moan louder.

I couldn't think about anything else besides pleasuring Jinsoul. The only decision I had made in that moment, was the one to make her cum. She moved with mastery, knowing exactly what she was doing. She was driving me crazy.

Can you imagine how good the deputy was at what she did? She had me eating out of the palm of her hands.

"FUCK!" Jinsoul intensified the rocking of her hips, she was cumming. I tightened my grip on her waist, conveying her safety. The brunette began to move her body slower, and a smirk graced her lips. Still with her eyes closed, Jinsoul took deep breaths to try and control her breathing.

Carefully, the girl moved back, breaking the contact of our bodies. She still had her eyes closed, and her breasts rose and fell as her heavy breathing dictated.

"Stay here." I said as I got up from the stretcher, going towards my Polaroid camera. I looked back and Jinsoul was completely lying on the stretcher, she was over the moon, in her parallel world, enjoying the last sensations of her orgasm.

I approached her and raised my camera.

"Deputy Jung?" I drew her attention. Jinsoul opened her eyes, staring at me. I stared at them through the lens of my Polaroid, took a deep breath, and pressed the button, hearing the click, making a photo come out of the device. "I think you're going to need this for your dossier, Deputy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be a series of flashbacks of what happened during those 3 months that passed, what Jinsoul was up to, and how she got to the warehouse. A lot of questions will be answered. This fic is coming to an end, but there's still a lot to see, a lot of surprises ;) And of course, the continuation of this chapter, of what happens next, will only come after these flashback chapters. So be patient and pay attention to the next few chapters, and get ready cause some are a bit sad :/ but at least it all leads here, and they love each other and can't live without one another.


	41. Family

**POV Jinsoul**

_*Flashback On - 3 Months Before*_

"Mom, it's okay, I'm satisfied, thank you.” I said, rejecting the fourth sweet that my mother was offering me.

"You look so thin, daughter, I don't know what happened, but you look very down." I sighed heavily, remembering the days I spent in bed without eating anything, just feeding my mind with memories of Yves.

My father approached, running his hand through my hair, comforting me, giving me the affection I needed in that moment.

"I know, I haven't really been feeding myself well." I confessed. "Mom, dad, I want to tell you something, it won't be easy." I got up from the comfortable armchair to stand before them, who stared at me with wide eyes, as if waiting for the pronouncement of the apocalypse.

"You're worrying us, sweetie." My father said. He leaned back on the armchair and rested his elbow on the arm of the furniture, and then scratched his chin. "Yeojin.” He drew the attention of the girl who was watching some show on TV attentively. "You better go to your room."

"But dad..." My younger sister grunted.

"No buts!" He scolded her with his tone and with his gaze.

"No, dad, leave Yeojin here, she's a big girl, well, in my eyes at least, and I also want to talk about her." I said, and Yuri adjusted the glasses on her face impatiently.

"What are you going to talk about me, unnie?"

"Yeojin, you can stay, but only if you remain quiet, okay?" I asked, and the girl just nodded her head without saying anything.

"Come on, Jinsoul, you're making me nervous." My mother got up and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"I'll start from the beginning..." I took a deep breath, making a pause, trying to mentally organize the subjects by topics, because there was so much to talk about with that family. "When you kicked me out of the house-"

"I thought we had already moved on from that." Yuri interrupted me.

"When you kicked me out of the house!" I repeated in a louder tone, in protest so that they'd let me continue. "I was just a teenager, only God knows what I went through out there, having to live in relatives' homes as a favor until I was financially secure." I said, and saw Yuri lower her gaze, the woman showed all the regret in the world in that moment.

"We were religious fanatics, but what matters now is that after you got into a coma, a lot of things changed, Jinsoul.” Hyunsik defended himself.

"I haven't finished." I said firmly. "Well, it happens that kissing that girl didn't mean absolutely anything to me..."

"You kissed a girl, unnie?" Yeojin asked in surprise, and it was inevitable not to laugh.

"Yeojin!" Hyunsik scolded her.

"Anyways, I spent every day of my life trying to make you accept me back, trying to make you forgive me... How many times did I say I was sorry? How many times did I apologize?" Yuri exchanged a sad glance with Hyunsik, and both of them lowered their heads thoughtfully. "Doesn't matter, I grew up, I educated myself, I have a promising career and I even got engaged, and that was what hurt the most, the fact that the forgiveness I wanted only came when I started having a relationship with a man."

I remember until this day the day that my aunt, with whom I had lived for a while, told Yuri that I was engaged. The woman called me the same day asking me to have lunch with her and Hyunsik in their home, and to bring the boy, and all that after many years without stepping into that house. I was so happy with the supposed forgiveness, so dazzled by the possibility of having my family back, that I didn't even realize how wrong the whole situation was; the wrong motives, the wrong pardons.

"I'm sorry, Jinsoul... Please forgive us..." Yuri said, already letting a few tears fall.

"I was so happy to have you back, and despite knowing that Jackson was the only reason why you accepted me back, I didn't care, because to me it was enough to come here every Sunday to have lunch with you, that was all I've ever wanted, to be with my family again, even if it meant that I'd have to be engaged to a man!

"But it's not as if you didn't love him." Hyunsik said as Yuri wiped away her tears.

"True, I loved him, very much, but it got to a point where I didn't know if I loved him or if I loved the idea that he was the open door to this house for me." I took a deep breath, and looked at Yeojin, and now I was regretting having let her participate in this conversation, I didn't expect it to be so intense. "When I realized the stupidity I was doing, I practically started to repudiate you, pushed you away from my life... And Jackson? I continued my relationship with him until I realized how I really felt about him."

"I don't know what else to say other than apologizing to you for making you go through all those things, my daughter." Yuri said, sitting down on the couch again and burying her hands in her hair.

"And I found out I didn't love him anymore, I found a new love! I thought it would hurt less to talk about Yves over time, but it seems that it hurts more and more. "And if you are so regretful like that, you won't be surprised to know that that new love I found, it was with a woman."

"Damn!" Yeojin said in surprise. If I wasn't so tense, I'd laugh at the girl.

Yuri lifted her head to look at me, and I couldn't decipher her look. Hyunsik just stared at a fixed point on the wall, as if he was in some kind of trance.

"Yeojin, go to your room!" Hyunsik ordered. The girl stood up, and was about to walk past me, when I held her arm.

"Yeojin isn't going anywhere." I said. "Go back to your place." Apprehensively, Yeojin sat back down.

"I don't think this conversation is appropriate for her." The man said.

"And why not? Why was talking about Jackson okay but not this? Is there a problem? Is the fact that I'm in love with a woman a problem for you?" Yuri remained silent, just staring at me.

"She's a kid, and you don't have to confuse her head with these things yet." Hyunsik insisted.

"Yeojin, stay put!” I said to the girl, who was more apprehensive than a few seconds ago. "After all, Yeojin doesn't even like Jackson, and I'm sure she'll be very happy to know that the person I'm in love with is Yves."

"Yves?" The girl asked hopefully with a broad smile on her lips.

"See?!" I said facing Hyunsik, who seemed to relax a little more. "Kids have a pure heart, they don't distinguish gender, only who's good and who's bad."

"Jackson is bad?"

"That's not what I meant, sweetie." I ran my hand on her head, stroking her hair lightly.

"I accept!" Yuri finally spoke. "If you're with this girl, who has a big heart of gold and who proved to be very good to you while you were in the hospital, and if you're happy, that's all I care about, Jinsoul."

"Me too!" Hyunsik said, flashing me a gentle smile.

"This is so cool, unnie!" Yeojin said as she got up, hugging me, and I smiled, feeling my eyes watering.

Even though I was no longer with Yves, I wanted to be at peace with my family, I wanted them to accept who I am and my choices. I had finally achieved what I had fought so hard for for long years.

"Unfortunately, Yves and I are no longer together." I said, and Yeojin pulled away, staring at me seriously. "Things happen, sweetie." I stroked her hair and smiled weakly. "Sometimes duty calls.”

"Did something serious happen, daughter?" Hyunsik asked, showing concern.

"No, I mean, this breakup is the reason why I'm so down and feeding myself badly." I laughed humorlessly. "But soon things will get better, I'm going to talk to Jackson, I think we can still give our story one more chance."

"Jinsoul, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, not for us." Yuri got up and approached me, pulling me into a hug. "I don't want to ever make you feel forced to do anything, my love, I love you so much!"

Hearing that from my mother was the strength I needed most in that moment. I reciprocated the woman's strong embrace, and felt the peace and calmness run through my veins. For like two seconds, I had completely forgotten about my broken heart, and for a moment, I smiled and cried of happiness.

"I love you too, mom, but this is a decision I made on my own, I think we need this second chance." I said when the woman pulled away from the hug. "There's one more thing I want to talk about."

Yuri and Hyunsik looked at me apprehensively again, with that look of whom couldn't handle any more tense conversations. And I confess, I felt the same, I was tired, but everything needed to be cleared up, the time was now.

"I don't want Yeojin to frequent that boarding school anymore, it's ridiculous." I huffed. "You're punishing her, trying to keep her from making the same 'mistake' as me, but that's not fair, you should let her make her own choices." I finished, and heard a delightful laugh coming from Yeojin. I looked at the girl, who wouldn't stop laughing, and slowly, Yuri and Hyunsik joined her, and I just stared at them without understanding anything. "What? I'm serious!" I said and Yeojin laughed even louder. "Young lady, stop laughing, I'm trying to help you!"

"Jinsoul, we already removed Yeojin from the boarding school, for quite a while now." Yuri explained to me, making me laugh too. "We saw that we made a mistake with you, and we were doing the same thing with Yeojina, she's growing up so fast, and we were losing all that precious time." Yuri motioned for Yeojin to go to her, and then the woman hugged the girl, who had a sly smile on her lips. "And we don't want to lose any more time when it comes to the two of you."

"We don't want to lose you." Hyunsik completed, making me let a few tears escape.

I knew that there was a superior being up there that always protected me when I was more fragile. I had lost Yves, and that entity knew that the only people in the world who could lift me up again were the Jung family, no one else.

**POV Yves**

_*Flashback On - 3 Months Earlier*_

I opened my eyes, staring at the white ceiling of my bedroom, and dragged myself out of the bed with a single thought. To go to the Island. I know that going there won't help me solve any of my problems, but something tells me I should go there, perhaps to clear my thoughts, to gather all the known facts and find a solution for them.

My phone's typical ringtone sounded, drawing my attention. Chaewon's name was flashing on the screen. Maybe I can fix something. I unlocked the phone, bringing it up to my ear.

"You promised!" Chaewon's sad voice sounded as soon as I picked up.

"Yes, I promised not to leave you” I made a brief pause to sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm a lousy sister."

"I'm glad you know." Chaewon huffed from the other side of the line.

"Hey! You didn't have to agree. I was going to call you anyways."

"Oh really? And to what do I owe the honor of your exclusive call?" Chaewon sounded clearly irritated and ironical, which I didn't have much patience for, but I deserved all she was throwing at me.

"Funny." I said dryly and rolled my eyes. "Pack a bag with a few clothes and meet me at the dock, I’II be waiting for you there in 30 minutes."

"But-“

"But nothing." I interrupted her. "This is not a request. I'll be waiting for you." I ended the call. These days be spending with Chaewon will be like being on a huge rollercoaster, everything can go well, but at the same time it can all go wrong.

\----

As agreed, Chaewon was waiting for me at the dock, she had a closed countenance, first indication that everything could go wrong. Chaewon in a bad mood... My patience reaching its limit... The two of us on an Island... I hope neither of us ends up dead.

At dusk, my boat docked in front of the big Island. Chaewon spent the whole way sulking and asking me where I was taking her, but the moment the girl saw the Island, she got more excited. Chaewon hadn't been to the Island since my mother's death, not because I wouldn't let her come, but because she didn't know that that Island was mine.

"Oh my God... This Island, mom..."

"I know, Chae." I stopped the boat, turning it off. "Mom always brought us here."

"How come you still come here?" The girl asked. I let out a heavy breath, walking to her and grabbing all our stuff.

"Come on... We have a lot of unanswered questions for each other, but before that, I really need a shower.” Chaewon just nodded and followed me, didn't question anything.

I watched her, saw the sparkle in her eyes, saw how enchanted she was with all that, and seeing her like that filled my heart with joy and hope of having that sweet little Chaewon who always looked for me during the worst storms. Having to accept the fact that Chaewon was no longer that girl who idolized me wasn't easy at all, but seeing that sparkle in her eyes made me go back in time.

I guess I was wrong... First indication of good things to come during these next few days with her.

After taking a much needed shower, I didn't bother to blow-dry my hair, just put on loose-fitting shorts and a large t-shirt of a band. I descended the polished wooden staircase and walked to the kitchen. I started to prepare a delicious lasagna, Chaewon's favorite. My intuition is getting better and better, I had the excellent idea of stopping by the supermarket before coming here, luckily, because the fridge and shelves were almost empty.

"Yves…" Chaewon walked into the kitchen, calling me, but then stopped. I turned to look at her. The girl sniffed the air just like a little puppy, which made me laugh. “Are you making what I think you're making?”

"If you're thinking about lasagna with white sauce, then you're thinking correctly.”

Chaewon let out a little shriek before running up to me and hugging me tight. At first, my body remained stiff, but didn't take long to soften, and then my arms wrapped around her, reciprocating the embrace, full of longing.

"How long has it been since we hugged like this?” The girl asked with her head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, in an attempt to remember the last time, but nothing came. My hands slid up and down her back.

"It's been a very long time..." I felt the lump in my throat, but I contained myself, I didn't want to startle her. "So long so that I don't even remember."

Chaewon didn't say anything, just hugged me tighter.

When we pulled away, we finished dinner, set the table, and sat down to eat, like the family we used to be.

I kept myself focused on my lasagna, silent, avoiding talking with my mouth full, just like my mother taught me. It's funny how we carry all those teachings with us for the rest of our lives.

"Eating like this in silence irritates me, can you say something?" Chaewon asked, drawing my attention. I looked away from the plate to watch her, the girl looked like an animal that had just been rescued, which made me question the way Minseok had raised her.

"Chaewon, how's Minseok?" The question came out without me even realizing it.

Chaewon placed her knife and fork on the plate and started staring at me with arched eyebrows. "Are you feeling alright, Yves?” Chaewon lifted her body, bringing her hand to my forehead, pretending to be measuring my temperature.

"Stop being an idiot." I pushed her hand away.

"I'm kidding, sis. It's just that I'm not used to this kind of question involving dad coming from you."

Me neither...

"I don't know why I asked that." I let out a heavy breath. "I... I actually wanted to know if he treats you well."

Chaewon looked at me confused, and I averted my eyes from hers, getting up with my plate and taking it to the sink. I was wondering why I asked that question? I was always afraid Minseok would try something with Chaewon, but he never did... I wouldn't forgive myself if that pig had done something to her.

Chaewon approached me, putting her plate inside the sink. I picked it up and started washing it. I really expected an answer from her, and God, I hope it's not the worst. Chaewon leaned her body against the marble counter by the sink and then sat down on it.

"I miss having moments like this with you... I'm still very hurt by your disappearance, I need you by my side."

"You didn't answer my question, Chaewon." Even without looking at her, and with my focus on washing the dishes, I was attentive to her every move. Chaewon was right, but at the moment I needed to be sure that he never touched her inappropriately.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YVES! CAN YOU DROP THAT FUCKING PLATE AND LOOK AT ME?!" Chaewon yelled.

I dropped the plate roughly in the sink, I don't know if it broke, and started staring at her. My nose was inflated, my breathing was heavy; signs that my patience had already flew out the window.

"WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO ANSWER ME? HUH?" I asked a little altered, and Chaewon looked at me incredulously. "I NEED TO KNOW CHAEWON, I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID AND I AGREE WITH YOU, BUT NOW... NOW I NEED TO KNOW, I HAVE TO HEAR IT FROM YOU THAT HE'SA FUCKING GOOD FATHER TO YOU!"

Chaewon changed her expression from incredulous to startled. Fuck, things weren't supposed to be like this.

"Yves, what did dad do to you? Why do you hate him so much? I'm tired of having these questions surrounding my head every time I see the hatred and contempt you have for him." Chaewon's voice came out as a whisper, visibly heavy, it was as if she was letting out everything she's been feeling for years.

Maybe it was time for her to know everything?

No, it wasn't. My mind could be fucked up, however, not enough in this case, because as much as Minseok was disgusting, Chaewon saw him as a good father. It would be a great way to get my revenge before his death, but I wasn't cruel to that point, to the point of hurting my own sister, my only family.

"Chae..." I approached, wrapping my arms around her, hugging her tightly, and she promptly reciprocated. "I want to tell you so many things, so many things that I keep to myself and can't tell anyone."

"Not even Jungeun?"

"Not even Jungeun." I lifted my head to look at her. "What happened between me and your father is one of the things that I'd like to share."

"Then why don't you tell me, Yves?"

I closed my eyes when I felt the touch of her hand on my hair.

"Because I don't want to ruin the father image he has for you, because I don't want to break your heart the way mine has been for a very long time, but I promise to tell you everything one day."

Incredibly, Chaewon respected my decision. She's really growing up. I pulled away from her to then flash a broad smile. "It's been a while since I've seen you smiling like this, Yves... The last time I saw you this way, you were with Jinsoul."

I closed my eyes at the mention of her name. It's weird, but I don't feel angry at Jinsoul, I'd even like to know how she's doing. Something that day made me feel that every word was totally forced, and since then I knew who would really come out hurt in that story.

"Ho-how do you know about us?"

"Did you forget that I saw you two kissing in the hospital?" She asked laughing. God, of course, she had seen us and I didn't even notice it.

“And how do you feel about it?" I asked her. Chaewon always knew about my sexual orientation, but she had never seen me with anyone.

"I don't feel anything, the only one who has to say how she feels is you, sis." She said, and I lowered my head with a sigh. I wanted so badly to tell her that we're still together and happy... but the truth is we aren't.. "Hey, what happened?"

"Did you say something to Jackson?" I lifted my head, ignoring her question.

"No, I didn't say anything... It's not my place to tell him."

"Much less mine, but whatever. We're not together anymore." I said dismissively, pulling away from her. "Come." I extended my hand to her. "How about we go choose our rooms?"

Chaewon smiled before grabbing my hand, and then I led her around the house.

"What about that one there, Yves?" Chaewon asked, pointing to the dark wooden door at the end of the corridor.

Not all of them were available.

"That...That's..." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door. With my free hand, I delved it into my pocket, grabbing the master key. I brought it to the lock in the door, opening it slowly.

"What's in there, Yves?" Chaewon asked, already impatient.

I opened the door, bringing my right hand to the switch, turning on the lights. The room lit up. Her scent was still there, just like all her things, from clothes, to the incense she liked to light, according to her, it gave a good energy to the place.

"This is mom's room, Chaewon." I said calmly.

Chaewon looked at me, then looked at the room, letting go of my hand, to then walk in. I took a step forward, entering it as well, breaking the promise I made to not going in without her permission. Chaewon didn't ask for permission, just started touching everything, and I must admit that that bothered me a little, mom used to get upset by that, she didn't like people touching her things, she made a point of organizing everything, as if she had a well-kept secret in there somewhere.

"This was all hers?" Chaewon asked, already inside the closet.

"Yes. Everything is just as she left it."

"That explains the excess dust, you should ask someone to clean it, mom wouldn't like this at all."

I huffed in irritation. Mom wouldn't like her messing with her things, that's what she wouldn't like.

I walked to the closet, Chaewon was holding a beautiful dress in front of her body, she was looking at herself in a big mirror, there were tears on her face. I relaxed my body in an attempt to get rid of this weird feeling.

"You'll look beautiful in that dress." I drew Chaewon's attention, and she looked at me through the mirror. "Mom used to wear it a lot, she'd like to see you in it."

"What do you mean by that, Yves?" Chaewon asked, already knowing the answer.

"I mean that if you want to keep it, it's fine." I said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Chaewon asked with tears on her face. "I can hear you huffing from afar because I'm touching her things."

"I'm sure." I let out a nasal chuckle.

My fingers wandered through the clothes lined up in the hanger. I crouched down to see the shoes, there was no greater pleasure than going through my mother's things, they reminded me so much of the past...

"Yves, look what I found." Chaewon said, drawing my attention. I stood up and walked over to her, there was a shoebox in her hand, but it wasn't used to keep shoes, there were a lot of things inside it.

"Let me see." I grabbed the box from her hand and walked out of the closet. "This box, Chae... I remember that mom got very angry with me when I found it once."

I sat on the edge of the bed, and Chaewon did the same. I opened the box carefully, and the girl next to me tilted her neck to see what was inside. My eyes focused on the small journal surrounded by objects and photos. Without even thinking twice, I grabbed it, and held it so tightly that my eyes closed slowly. Chaewon grabbed the box from my lap and started going through the things there.

Do I open it or not? That was the only doubt in my head.

"Why haven't you opened it yet?" Chaewon asked. My eyes landed on her briefly, but then went back to the journal. “Yves..." Her hand touched mine. "It's not as if you're invading her privacy. That journal might have things that mom would like to tell us."

I looked at Chaewon again, trying to find a wrongness in her words, but there was none, she was right. I turned my attention back to the small book in my hands, my fingers wandered through the faded, dusted cover, until I lifted the tip, opening it:

_This journal belongs to Jihyo.- It said in well-drawn golden letters._

A lump formed in my throat, my eyes almost couldn't see anything due to the sea of tears that had gathered in them. Just by seeing her name... her handwriting... it made my chest bum with nostalgia.

I turned to the next page. My eyes ran over her writing. Her handwriting, even hurried, was perfectly round:

_This is the only place where I can be myse_ lf.

Next page:

_I think I'm in love with the gardener's son, dad can never know about it._

I started reading out loud at Chaewon's request:

_We talked yesterday.. But dad saw us resulting in some heavy scolding, but l was too happy to get upset._

I turned a few more pages, mom stopped talking about the gardener's son, she only talked about simple things from her day to day, until I got to the tenth page:

_I SAW HIM AND WE TALKED AGAIN! I'M SO HAPPY HE ASKED ME OUT!_

I heard Chaewon let out a nasal chuckle by my side, we knew that that wasn't about Minseok. He wasn't the son of a gardener, he came from an important family, however, a broke one.

_Today dad introduced me to Minseok the son of his friend :( I'm sad because he told me that he'd be my future husband. How can I tell dad that my heart belongs to someone else?_

"Wait... Does this mean that mom didn't love dad?" Chaewon asked, shocked, which made me roll my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Now let me continue..?

_I'M SO HAPPY! Today we met near the dock, he took me to a beautiful Island. I can still feel his soft lips on mine. I'm definitely in love with him._

In the next twenty pages, mom only wrote about her adventure by his side. That's how she always referred to the boy who stole her heart, she never mentioned his name, and I needed to know his name, I needed to know the name of the man who made my mom so happy.

_I'm sorry to have forgotten you for so long, journal, but he has been making my days more and more incredible. But today had to come here to talk to you. We argued today he was jealous over the fact that Minseok and have become great friends._

"It looks like I'm watching a romantic movie?” Chaewon whispered. I looked at the girl next to me, she was smiling, and that comforted my heart. "Keep going."

I nodded my head and turned to the next page. The date was a little distant, as if she had abandoned her refuge again:

_Oh, journal, you must be tired of hearing my apologies and lamentations know... But he makes my world spin so slowly, even after tonight... It was exactly on the Island that we named Angel on a flowery meadow after a lovely dinner that we made love for the first time... I've been over the moon ever since. Nothing will break us apart not even dad._

I heard a sniff next to me, and looked at Chaewon, she was crying.

"What?! You're crying too!" She murmured through her sniffs.

Me? Crying? I brought my hand up to my face, touching it, and it was indeed damp, I hadn't realized how much that affected me, but in a positive way.

Do you know when your heart breaks into a million pieces?

I made a brief pause as Jinsoul crossed my mind. Yes, mom, I know...

_No, you don't, you're just a journal, but don't feel down you're better than a psychologist. Today was my graduation. Minseok came as my date and I thought he'd be jealous but instead he smiled, smiled sadly with his eyes before ending everything, ending everything we built. He told me that he accepted an athletic scholarship, and that he's going to study hard so that one day he can give me everything I deserve so that my father will accept him. I told him I love him the way he is, that dad won't stop me from living by his side for the rest of our lives... But his pride and insecurity spoke louder, Daniel left with the promise of coming back._

"Daniel..." I whispered, whispered in an attempt to try to remember people I might know with that name.

"I love and hate this Daniel at the same time..." Chaewon grumbled. “Don't look at me like that, just keep reading”

My eyes went back to the journal, I turned the page and was startled by the date. It had been years:

_Just look what I found... An old psychologist and friend. I thought I had lost you but no I just forgot you on this Island. I have so many things to tell you. It's been years. I got married, had a beautiful daughter with big brown eyes. Yves, my most precious possession. Now I'm pregnant with another little girl Chaewon, my angel is almost coming into this world. I got married and I'm sorry to disappoint you but it wasn't to the one I always talked about. You won't even believe it... Yes, it was with Minseok but calm down. I can explain myself. I came back to explain everything, there's no need to get mad at me. After Daniel left me I was devastated, I wasn't feeding myself right, I wouldn't even come out of my bedroom. I wouldn't let anyone see me but weirdly, Minseok convinced me to open the door to him and we got closer than ever, he picked up every piece from my broken heart and was able to put it back together. Yes, he conquered me, we started dating in less than a week. Don't judge me for falling in love so easily, especially during such a hard time. When we celebrated a week together Minseok persuaded me to sleep with him, we made love. After two weeks I began to feel heavily nauseous and to add to the fire my menstruation was late. And it was thanks to a pregnancy test that I discovered that I was pregnant with Yves. What I thought would mean my death was quite the opposite. My father congratulated us. With the congratulations came the wedding and after the wedding came Yves's birth. My beautiful big-eyed jaguar. Now I understand how good it is to write in you. You're back to being my therapist on such hard days as these. Chaewon for was born. My beautiful little girl. But that wasn't the only thing that happened... Daniel came back, he reappeared. I never imagined that I'd feel all those butterflies again._

With every page I read, I feared the worst. Mom began to tell how much she and Daniel got closer again:

_Today we went out, Daniel, Yves, Chaewon and me. It had been so long since the last time had fun like today. Yves and he are strangely alike in their ways and habits and that arose a huge doubt in my head. You must be wondering about Minseok, my dear husband who's no longer home for more than five minutes. I really fear to ask where he goes to come home so late reeking of alcohol and cigarettes._

_Daniel has been pressuring me, asking for a DNA test for the obvious... Yves is definitely his daughter._

I looked at Chaewon with wide eyes, the girl looked at me in the same way. I needed to continue, I needed to know:

_ The test comes out today. I had to pay for it. Daniel is still searching for a job, one that's already guaranteed in my company, but he refuses to accept... he refuses to accept... _

"Yves... Daniel... That name isn't strange." Chaewon whispered.

Chaewon was right, I recognized that name, there was only one person knew with that name. The noise that Chaewon made when she flipped the box on the bed drew my attention.

"What are you doing, Chaewon?" I asked startled.

"I'm looking..." Her hands grabbed a bunch of Polaroid pictures. "Looking for more information in these pictures.

I got closer to her and we started to go through them one by one, they were almost all of mom, she was always smiling, and there were some of me with Chaewon; until Chaewon stopped in one.

"What's mom doing hugging Daniel from the financial department?"

My heart jolted in my chest and I got up quickly. FUCK! IT'S SO OBVIOUS!

"Fuck, fuck...” I started saying to myself, and tears began running down my face. Chaewon approached me. "It... it was all in front of me... Everything, Chaewon.”

"For the love of God, calm down, Yves." Chaewon grabbed my arm and sat me down on the bed. It was all so automatic. Every word coming from Chaewon became a whisper, my mind wouldn't allow access to anything, senses, sight, hearing, everything was a blur. "YVES! YVES!" Chaewon started shaking me, bringing me back to this world. "Drink a little."

I grabbed the glass that Chaewon was extending to me, and brought it up to my mouth, drinking everything in three gulps, relieving my throat from the discomfort it was feeling.

"Chaewon..." I whispered. "It's all so obvious!"

"What's so obvious?"

"My intuitions, do you remember the day of the meeting when we were deciding if Jackson would take over Minseok's position or not?" Chaewon nodded her head "Well... My intuitions kept screaming for me to choose Daniel, he's the only one I always treat well in that place." I got up, raising my arms. "This is my safe haven... Here! Where they used to meet! Daniel is my father, Chaewon!"


	42. Dinner

_ *Flashback still On*  _

**POV Yves**

Heavy rain fell outside, splashing against the windows, washing the whole Island. I decided to dedicate all my time to my sister Chaewon, owed that to her, just like she owed me some explanations.

"Chaewon." I called her. She was focused on a movie, not paying any attention to me. I rolled my eyes for being ignored. "Chaewon!"

"Hmm." She grunted without looking away from the TV.

Chaewon grew up too much, she grew up without a mother by her side, to help her and advise her in the 'tough' times of her life. And I failed her as well in that regard... I left her alone with that man, and didn't help her go through the tough times she had.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, scolding myself for being a lousy sister.

"Chaewon." I called her again, and this time her eyes met mine. With her eyebrows arched, Chaewon probably wondered why I had interrupted her.

"I know that my name is beautiful, but if you keep calling it, sooner or later it will tire my ears." She grumbled in a mocking tone before throwing a pillow at me. I dodged the object and stared at her seriously.

"You're so gonna pay for that!" I got up from the couch, and without letting her react, I attacked her with the several pillows that were on the other couch.

"YYVVEEESSSS! STOP!" Chaewon shrieked, writhing, as I attacked her. Our laughter flooded the whole house, bringing the joy that it hadn't witnessed for a long time. "F-for th-the love of God..."

I stopped instantly, still laughing, and ran my hand through my hair, tossing it to the side, away from my face, to then sit down beside her. She was still laughing, trying to take deep breaths to catch her breath.

Little by little, my breath, just like Chaewon's, went back to normal. We remained sitting, staring at each other, a broad and very happy smile gracing our faces.

"You've grown up so much, Chaewon." I whispered without taking my eyes off her. "I know I was never a good sister to you... sorry." I lowered my gaze to my hands, which played with the rings I had on my fingers.

"Yves, don't say that..."

"Shhh." I interrupted her, looking back at her. "You know it's true, Chaewon, you've already grown up without your mother, and to make things worse, without your big sister as well! The only female figure in your life. I'm so sorry, even though I'm completely fucked up, I'd do anything for you, I still do! Maybe you wouldn't even be with Jackson, and much less doing drugs.” Chaewon's countenance closed as soon as I mentioned Jackson's name, and I shook my head to make it clear that I hadn't finished yet. I brought both of my hands to hers, holding them. "Chaewon, if I were by your side, I'd have done everything for you to be everything I couldn't be...A normal teenager, like those whose only concern is school grades and the most popular boy in school." I lowered my head, letting out a nasal chuckle. "Well, I think I'll skip that part of the most popular boy in school."

"Yves, I know that." The girl said. My eyes were fixed on our hands, where I was doing a light caress with my fingers on the back of her hand.

"What I mean is that I just wished you did all those things in their own time." Using my free hand, I caressed her face lightly. "You grew up so fast, little one, you don't know how much it hurts me to see you involved with drugs and with a man who doesn't even deserve to step on the ground you walk on."

I finally blinked, wiping away the sea of tears that obstructed my vision, and a few of them fell silently down my face. Chaewon was looking at me so intensely, her face was already red due to the tears, she didn't say anything, just stared at me. I didn't know if that had hurt her, but I had to let out what I thought, I had to take over my role of big sister. Suddenly, she released my hand, and hugged me so tightly that my eyes closed, enjoying every second of that hug.

"Yves..." Chaewon whispered, breaking the silence and our hug. "I'm sorry for soaking your clothes." She said laughing, wiping away her tears. I laughed too at the sight of our clothes' deplorable state.

"It's okay... Chaewon, I'll always be by your side.”

Chaewon smiled as she ran her hand through her hair. "I know, and you can relax.” The girl got up. "That was the first and last time I used drugs. And about Jackson... I don't think we're together anymore.” Chaewon turned around and disappeared up the stairs. I thought about going after her, but she needed space, and now she knew she could count on me.

\-----

After my relaxing bath, I put a pepperoni pizza in the oven, I was starving, and then I lay down on the couch. My mother's journal was in my hand, and I read every word attentively, enjoying every moment she spent beside my father.

"Reading mom's journal, Yves?" Chaewon asked, sitting down next to me. I closed the journal and looked at her, accommodating myself better on the couch.

"Yes..." I answered, taking a deep breath.

"Could you read to me?" She asked, and I just nodded.

_Dear journal my angel Chaewon took her first step. I thought Yves would get jealous over the excessive attention I gave the little girl, but no, she stood by our side smiling happy for her sister's achievement. With every passing day, I see how much Yves looks like Daniel. Speaking of him, we keep seeing each other. l feel bad for all I feel for him, I thought it had disappeared, but it's all blooming again. And you must be wondering why I feel so bad ?Because of Minseok, because even though he's more and more absent from my life and my daughters' lives with every passing day, I still love him and he's still my husband._

"Do you think mom cheated on my dad?" Chaewon asked me seriously.

I shook my head, but maybe she should've had cheated on him, dumped his sorry ass, and maybe she'd still be alive, here with us.

"Well, then proceed, Yves." Chaewon asked smiling.

I continued the reading, which started to become more and more intense, sometimes I had to read quickly and silently to then only repeat out loud some parts, cutting others. With every word of my mother, it was like I felt how sick she was getting due to Minseok's attitudes. I had to stop my reading, there were many things there that not even I knew, and I didn't know if I'd have the courage to know... Mom was getting more and more mentally ill with every passing day, and all because of that monster.

I closed the journal, leaving it on my lap. My eyes were fixed on the golden letters that formed my mother's name.

"Why did you stop, Yves?" Chaewon asked.

I looked at the girl, she was looking at me with a rebuke-like look. I shook my head, running my hand through my hair, removing the strands of hair that insisted on obstructing my vision.

"I'm tired of reading, and I'm hungry." I made a quick excuse.

"Great, why don't you go see if the pizza is ready while I continue reading?" Chaewon asked, getting up. The girl approached me and tried to pick up the journal from my lap, but I grabbed it first.

"No, Chae..."

"Why not? Huh?? I have as much right as you." She complained in a rampant tone.

I huffed, staring at her. Why did Chaewon have to be so pushy?

"Chaewon, please understand... If even I decided to stop reading, it's because things are no longer very good."

And they really weren't, the dark side of my mother's fairytale was starting. Minseok becoming aggressive, threatening her for her to cut all ties with Daniel, only made her worse with every passing day.

"You are you, and I'm me, Yves!! I want to continue reading!"

"Mom was going mad! Is that what you want to read? Huh? Of course you want to read... You were too little to remember how much she sank deep!" I spit out the words angrily.

"Yves..."

"You know what, Chaewon?" I extended the journal towards her. "Fuck it! Read all you want." I left the journal in her hands and got up, stomping off to the kitchen, tired of protecting Chaewon from the drastic family reality. There, I opened the oven, removing the hot pizza from inside, and put it on the table, serving myself a good piece.

"Yves..." Chaewon appeared in the kitchen, drawing my attention. "I'm sorry." The girl approached me and hugged me. I let out a heavy breath, relaxing my body, and reciprocated her hug, wrapping her in my arms, hugging her tight. "You're right... I don't want to see how mad mom was getting."

Relief ran through my body, I didn't know how Chaewon would react by reading all the evil her father had done to our mother, she wouldn't bear such cruelty.

"You have no idea how happy I am with your decision." I whispered in her ear, still hugging her. "Everything in its own time, Chaewon, everything in its own time..."

**POV Jinsoul**

Everything in me was shaking, I felt an absurd need to disappear in that moment, but with the bit of courage I had, I grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar number I didn't want to dial ever again.

"Hello." I heard the thick voice after the third ring.

"Jackson?"

"Jinsoul, what do you want?" The man's gruff voice made my stomach turn.

God, what was I getting myself into?

"I want to see you, that's what I want." I said firmly, and then I took a deep breath.

"Why that now?"

"Because I have many things to talk to you about and I want to look into your eyes while I do it, that's why."

"I don't know..." I felt that Jackson was about to falter.

"Jackson, please!" I insisted. The call was silent for long seconds.

"Alright then, I can come by your house at 7PM, what do you think?"

"Perfect, I'll be waiting for you." I hung up the phone, feeling my hands shaking. I've never had to control my emotions so much before as to not screw everything up. Well, it was done, at 7PM I'd meet Jackson Wang.

\-----

I was about to put the last piece of cutlery on the table when the intercom rang.

"Yes?" I said seriously.

"Ms. Jinsoul?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Jackson is here at the gate, you had forbidden his access to the building, and that's why I'm calling you." My building's doorman said.

"It's okay, I called him to come here, you can let him come up today, thank you.”

"Okay."

I hung up and turned towards the mirror that was there at the entrance, and checked myself one last time. I looked particularly gorgeous, with a red dress that reached my knees, and with light make up and wavy hair. I needed to look perfect to initiate this new phase of my life, and I indeed looked very perfect.

It didn't take long for me to hear two knocks on the door, and my heart raced. I held the doorknob, took a deep breath, and opened the door, coming across a very elegant Jackson with red roses in his hands.

"Jackson..." I whispered.

"Jinsoul, you look beautiful" The man said with his typical charming smile.

"You look very handsome too, Jackson." I said, smiling so naturally that almost believed it. "Please, come in." I stepped to the side so that the man could enter.

"I brought these for you." He extended the flowers towards me.

"They're beautiful." I smiled forcefully, and pointed to the vase on the table. "And let's just say that I was already expecting flowers.” I said laughing, and walked over to the table, putting the flowers inside the vase that I had placed there.

"It's a bit dark here, don't you think?" He asked behind me, and laughed.

"It's ambient lighting, and well, I thought it would give a cozy atmosphere to our dinner."

"You made dinner?" He asked, and I turned to him, looking into his eyes.

It was hard to decipher Jackson's eyes, but something told me that he was giving in into my perfect atmosphere.

"Yes, we almost never had romantic dinners, and since I'm trying to redeem myself with you, I thought it would be the perfect moment for it, do you like it?" I asked, approaching Jackson. His hands rested on my waist, and our eyes were connected.

"Yes, very much, and it smells wonderfully." He said smiling.

"I made shrimp curry, it smells deliciously, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes, the food smells good too, but I was referring to your perfume." The man then leaned forward and inhaled the scent that exuded from my neck. I tilted my head to the side so that he could smell the perfume better, and then, an unexpected act from Jackson made my whole body shudder. He had lightly touched his lips on my neck, giving me a tender kiss. I felt my stomach turn, I wasn't feeling very well that night, but I'd remain firm.

"Hey, take it easy, dessert only comes after dinner." I said laughing, and he did the same. I broke the contact between our bodies and circled the table, asking him to sit. When he did so, I did the same, facing him.

"I confess I was surprised by your invitation, but I'm even more surprised by all this." He said as I removed the napkin from the ring, and then the man did the same.

"Jackson, I was going to wait for dinner to be over to have this conversation."

"But I prefer to have it now, Jinsoul." I sighed deeply, gathering all my strength to start that conversation.

"Then I'm going to be pretty straightforward with you." I started.

"Straightforward and honest, please." The man said seriously.

I poured some wine in my glass and then drank all the liquid, feeling my throat burning. I needed all the boost I could get so I could continue. I poured more wine in my glass again, and Jackson stared at me, already impatient.

"Jackson, I cheated on you while we were together." Jackson balled his hands into fists, but didn't say anything, so I proceeded. "I cheated on you with Yves." The man clearly started breathing heavily, and I saw his eyes darken. "Many, many times." I smiled a little at the memory of the countless times I was possessed by Yves. "She made me cum on the kitchen counter, on my bed, in the office of her club, in the precinct's interrogation room, against a rock on the beach, inside the car, under a waterfall... She made me cum even when she wasn't present, and all that happened while I was still with you." An ironic laugh escaped my lips, but I immediately tried to contain it.

Roughly, Jackson slapped his hands on the table and stood up.

"Jinsoul, if you called me here to humiliate me, you."

"Sit back down!" I interrupted him and stood up as well. "I haven't finished yet."

"No, I think you're done." He glared at me with his eyes.

"Now it's your turn to tell where you made Yves's little sister cum." I let out a nasal chuckle. Jackson stared at me, trying to understand everything. "I think we're on the same boat, don't you think? The pot calling the kettle black? Don't be hypocritical, Jackson, be a man and sit back down again." I said, sitting down and placing the napkin on my lap. I drank some more of the wine and poured myself some more, pouring some for him as well. The man stared at me for a few seconds, but then sat back down and drank his wine. "Now can we dine in peace?" I asked smiling.

"Yes."

\-----

Dinner was pretty quiet, we both had our heads buzzing with thoughts and possibilities. I had already gone so far, I couldn't fail, not now.

"Dinner was delicious, Jinsoul."

"Thank you, I made it thinking of you." I said, leaning a little closer to the man who was sitting on the couch.

"I missed this so much, you know that?"

"You did?"

"Yes, of you being so attentive, romantic, thinking of me." He said, caressing my face. "But I still don't understand what you want with this."

"It's simple, Jackson, I want you back, I want to try this again, being with you." I felt a lump in my throat, I was holding myself to not fall apart. "I want to be your woman, your friend, your partner, and especially, your lover."

"I like that idea." Jackson smiled, inching closer to me. “You know, that girl was just a pastime to me, it only happened because you were too absent."

"I know, I understand that, but please, forget all that, forget about Yves too..." I took a deep breath to then proceed. "Jackson, stay with me tonight?"

I didn't have to say anything else, the man kissed me with so much want. I felt his furious tongue inside my mouth, seeking space. His hands wandered on my waist, and I started becoming nervous and breathless. I rested one of my hands on his leg, and Jackson sighed at my touch, and then, without me being able to protest, the man grabbed my hand and placed it on top of his hard shaft. I felt like screaming and puking.

"Jackson..." I interrupted, pulling my hand away, breaking all the contact. "We better go to the bedroom."


	43. Seduction

_*Flashback still On*_

**POV Jinsoul**

The heels of my black high-heels echoed with every step I took in the reception of that luxurious building. Every gaze there was on me, modesty aside, I knew I looked hot, after all, I had dressed myself wittingly for that occasion.

"Good Morning, Miss." The young woman behind the counter said.

"Good Morning, do you remember me?"

"Miss Jung, right?" She asked with a charming smile on her lips.

God, when did women get so attractive like this?

"That's right, so you don't need to announce my entry." I turned my back to the young woman and walked slowly towards the office door.

"But, Miss, I... Wait! Miss?!" Jackson's secretary said desperately.

"Thanks!" That was what I said lastly before I entered Jackson's office.

Jackson had his back turned to the door, he was talking on the phone, his voice tone was clearly altered, and as soon as he noticed my presence, the man turned around and glared at me.

"I hope you fix this as soon as possible, I don't allow mistakes." He said and then hung up the phone, almost throwing it on the desk. “Jinsoul, what do you want here?" Jackson was being rude, and there were motives for such behavior. But I hadn't woken up, dolled up like a woman ready for seduction, for nothing. I'd fix this situation.

"I came to apologize for yesterday."

"Apologize? You left me high and dry, literally." A laugh escaped my lips at the sight of how frustrated Jackson was. "And you still have the nerve to laugh at me, I'm done, you can leave, I have a lot of work to do."

"Jackson, who do you think you are to talk to me like that? I made a mistake, I tried to go to bed with you, but so many things crossed my mind, and I just couldn't consummate the act" He just stared at me attentively. Even though his male pride was hurt, Jackson still wanted me, and he was just waiting for a plausible excuse to finally forgive me and try to have sex with me again.

I stepped closer to the man, who spun in his chair and spread his legs further apart, in a request, and I gave in.

"Go on." He said. Then, I sat on his legs, grabbed his tie, and smiled.

"It wasn't meant to be yesterday, can you have a little more patience with me?" I asked and then sealed our lips. "I promise that I'll satisfy you soon." I accommodated myself better on his lap, inching closer to the man. The volume in his pants was already clear.

"Yeah? And may I know how you're going to satisfy me?" He asked in a mischievous tone. Jackson's big hands were holding my face, and slowly, he inched his lips closer to mine, kissing me. His hands now roamed my thighs, squeezing them and holding me tight, forcing my body down.I felt his shaft completely hard.

God... How easy it was to manipulate situations with men, you only had to use sex.

"You look so beautiful today, is all this for me?" He asked, stroking my face.

"And who else would it be for?" I asked, and then Jackson's phone rang. Carefully, he grabbed my waist so that I would get up, and so I did.

"Just give me a second, I have to take this." Jackson picked up his phone from his desk, and went to the corner of the office. I sat down on his chair and spun it to face the computer. An email was open, it was rather confusing. I looked at Jackson, and he's voice tone was altered again, just like when I heard him a few minutes ago.

I grabbed my phone and took some pictures of the computer screen, then I scrolled down a little and could see an already open email, in it were some miniature photos, so I took some more pictures of it and then left everything as it was. Jackson didn't even notice my presence there, he was practically screaming on the phone. That conversation didn't make sense to me, he was just saying that he didn't want to know, that he wanted the payment. Upon hanging up the phone, Jackson walked over to the desk, dropped the phone on it, and leaned in to seal our lips.

"Babe, can you pour me a strong drink?" He asked, still giving me light pecks on the lips.

"Aren't you working?"

"Jinsoul, please..."

I didn't say anything else, just got up and went to his mini-bar, and poured him a good dose of Whiskey.

"Tough day?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"You have no idea." Jackson motioned for me to approach him and sit on his lap again. "Can I sleep in your house today?"

"I think I’ll stay late at the precinct today, but call me, to see if our schedules match." I gave him a brief kiss, feeling the taste of strong Whiskey in my mouth, and pulled away, finishing with a little peck. "I'm going now, you're full of work, and I'm no different."

"Well talk later." He said when I got up.

"Of course." I turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Jinsoul?" He called me, and I turned around, raising my eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"I'm really loving this new Jinsoul." Jackson said, and then took another sip of his expensive Whiskey.

"My love, she exists only for you." I winked at him, and resumed my way to the door.

Jackson can't imagine how much this new Jinsoul exists just because of him, he has no idea how much I'm striving for him.

I walked by the reception almost running, briefly greeted the receptionist, and left the building. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number as I walked towards the parking lot.

"Good Morning, how are you?" I asked.

"Good Morning, good and you?"

"I'm more than good, I'm wonderful." I joked.

"Did you call me to say you had sex?"

"I don't think you have enough intimacy with me to joke like that." I said seriously.

"Wow, okay, I'm sorry."

"Anyways, I want to see you, we have work to do."

"Where can we meet? In the club?" Joy suggested.

"No, God, I'm not ready to see Yves." I said, already getting into my car.

"She's not doing well, you know?" Joy said, leaving me speechless on the other side of the phone. I took a deep breath, remembering the harsh words I said to Yves, and a lump formed in my throat.

"Joy..." I couldn't complete the sentence.

"I'm sorry, Jinsoul... We can meet at that coffee shop around the corner of the club, what do you think?"

"Perfect." I ended the call and threw my phone in the passenger seat.

With my hands firm on the steering wheel, I lowered my head, and felt the lump in my throat burning.

"Only God knows how much I miss you, Yves." I thought out loud.

I started the car and drove out of that place. Memories of everything I lived by Yves's side started playing freely in my mind. All the fights, the reconciliations, the kisses, the caresses, everything that was good and bad was alive in my mind. Even though I opted for another path, that would never nullify what I still feel for her, nothing and no one will ever nullify that.

I wasn't ready to see her, I wasn't ready to look into her eyes, I felt ashamed of the way everything ended.

Trying not to think about Yves, I drove through the streets of Seoul, praying for those photos in my phone to be worth something. I needed to end this as soon as possible, I felt unstable, I felt that at any moment I could freak out and throw everything down the drain.

\-----

"Jinsoul, this here is a bit useless, don't you think?" Joy said, and then took a sip of her coffee. I rolled my eyes and counted to ten.

"Look, we're in the dark here, and I think anything is valid." I countered.

"Yeah, anything but this here." The woman said shrugging, and threw my phone on the table.

"It can't be that useless... Dammit!" I grabbed the phone and analyzed the images, zooming in on everything, but nothing, there was nothing there that could satisfy me. "Oh! Wait!" I said excitedly.

"Wait what?" Joy got up and dragged her chair closer to me.

"Down here, there's a link, well, it's only half of a link, but it should lead somewhere." I said.

"You're right, maybe this is the breakthrough we need." Joy and I looked at each other joyfully, excited by the possible discovery.

"There must be a plethora of combinations to complete this link though, Joy." I put the phone on the table and buried my hands in my hair.

A plethora of combinations for a damn link, I needed evidence, anything that would put an end to the nightmare I was living.

"Jinsoul, everything will be alright." The woman patted my back.

"No, it won't, you have no idea what I'm going through." The lump in my throat came back, my eyes watered, and I took a deep breath to not burst into tears there, but it was in vain. "I try not to think about her everyday, every damn day, Joy." I let more tears fall, and Joy just stayed silent, respecting my pain. "Has she been hooking up with anyone?"

"No, Yves closed herself a little, that usual contagious joy is gone, she's not the same."

I lifted my head and wiped away the tears that still insisted on falling, I needed to be strong. "What are we going to do with this information? We're lost."

"I'm here, aren't I? I’II figure something out, for all of us, don't worry, I have a hacker friend, he'll find a way to find the right link combination, he'll get us something."

"And when can we do that?"

"I'll go to him, let's just say that it's all a bit illicit, and you're miss goody two-shoes, you'd be horrified with the things you'd see." Joy said, and then laughed.

"I hope this doesn't cause us any problems, because I honestly don't need any more, you know." Joy nodded and got up.

"You take care of the bill?"

"Leave it to me, but let me know as soon as you know something, okay?" I got up from the table and put a few bucks on the small plate where the bill was.

"Of course, I’ll let you know." She said, rolling her eyes. "And Jinsoul?"

"What is it?"

"Yves likes you a lot." She said with a kind smile.

We walked out of the coffee shop, and I put on my sunglasses, heading to the parking lot, with Joy right behind me. I didn't know if she was trying to play cupid, or if she was just trying to cheer me up.

"And how do you know that?" I asked as I got into the car.

"Because every time someone mentions your name, she says a swear-word and goes somewhere else." Joy laughed, and it was inevitable not to join her.

"That's not funny, you know? That's her way of suffering. In my case, every time someone mentions her name, I cry." I started the car, my destination was the club.

"You need to be stronger, you need to focus entirely on Jackson if you want to make this work."

"I know, Joy, I'm trying, I swear I am." I made a turn and stopped at the red light. I watched the people cross the street, and that was when recognized Manse. He was holding hands with an older woman who thought was the boy's grandmother. I honked and lowered the windows of the car. The boy looked seriously towards me, and as soon as he recognized me, he let go of his grandmother's hand and came running towards the car.

"Auntie Jinsoul!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, little guy, how are you?"

"I miss you and auntie Yves." His expression became sad, then Manse looked at Joy in the passenger seat and his countenance closed. "You aren't dating auntie Yves anymore?" Manse asked, crossing his arms. Joy burst into laughter, and I joined her.

"Hello, ma'am, how are you?" I greeted Manse's grandmother.

"I'm good, sweetie." She answered in a rather tired voice.

"Get in, I'll give you two a ride." I said, and the woman didn't stand on ceremony. Manse got into the car, followed by his grandma.

"You didn't answer me." Manse spoke.

"Manse, don't be indiscreet!" Manse's grandmother scolded.

"He's very smart." Joy whispered to me, and I just nodded and continued driving.

"Me and your auntie Yves are open to new possibilities, Manse." I said a little anxiously.

"You dumped her, didn't you?" The boy asked furiously, and everyone in the car laughed uncontrollably.

Changing a bit the course to drive them to the hospital, I felt something bad run through my body. I didn't know if it was because of all that talk about Yves, or if it was because I was going back to that hospital.

"Manse, I like Yves." I tried to explain to the little boy.

"Of course you do." The older woman said, and I looked at her through the rearview minor.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I just confirmed that you like Yves, and that's why you're doing what you're doing, right, sweetie?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't understand." I said somewhat awkwardly, had no idea why that woman was saying that.

"Sweetie, I feel good things coming from you, I feel strong values and ethics, but there will come a day when you'll have to choose, you'll have to choose between your ethics and your heart."

"I think both things go together, ma'am, my heart and my ethics." I countered.

"What would be of the light if there was no darkness?" She asked, rambling a little.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." I turned the corner of the hospital and parked in front of the flower shop.

"All I want to say is that everyone has their truths, there's not only one truth in the world, know that if it is right for you, then that is what is right." She said, leaving me a little thoughtful. "Thank you for the ride, sweetie."

"Auntie, when are you going to take me for a ride again?" The boy asked excitedly, but I was still a thousand miles away, trying to understand what that old lady said. "Auntie?" He insisted.

"I'll come pick you up with Yves soon." I answered with half a smile.

Manse got out of the car, followed by his grandma, and then came over to my side, stretching his little arms into the car, pulling my face for a kiss.

"See you then."

"See you, kiddo."

"Nice to meet you, lady." He said to Joy, who threw lots of air-kisses at Manse.

"See you, ma'am." I said goodbye to Manse's grandmother.

"See you, and thank you once again." She thanked again, and I just nodded. I waited for them to get into the flower shop, and only then did I start the car again.

"Okay... That was weird as fuck." Joy said, looking at me.

"I know, very weird." I shrugged and drove towards the club.


	44. Engagement

_ *Flashback still On* _

**POV Yves**

There were a bunch of ashes from my cigarettes in the ashtray. I felt my body numb on the armchair, as much as it was comfortable. I had lost track of time. I only know that I've been here for so many hours that my stomach complained incessantly.

"Jungeun, this one looks good!" I said for the thousandth time to my friend.

"Yves, you said that about all of them." She grumbled as she lowered the strap of the pale-yellow dress.

“Can I at least go to the kitchen to get a sandwich?"

"No!" She huffed, looking at me as if I had asked for the legalization of marijuana. "You're a terrible friend!"

"You're right, I suck, so why don't you grab your 106 dresses and go try them on for a real friend?" I said ironically, pointing towards my bedroom door.

"I can't believe you said that, Yves!" Jungeun threw the dress on the bed furiously. Her eyes began to water.

"Look, I've been here since I don't even know when, watching you try on dresses, the jewelry, looking at hairstyle magazines. I've been sitting here for countless hours, just smoking, starving, and you tell me I'm not a good friend?"

"Go eat, Yves, go and then come back here in a good mood, or I'm really going to change best friend."

"Lippie, the blue lace dress looked beautiful on you, but I'm sure that Hyunjin will love you just like this, exactly how you look right now." I said with mischievous smile on my face. Jungeun looked at herself briefly, she was only wearing white lingerie.

"Yves..." She said, taking a deep breath. "I won't say it again, get out of here." Jungeun had a serious posture and was pointing at the door. I just grabbed my pack of cigarettes and exited the room.

After eating a big sandwich, I went to the guest bedroom, where was the package I was hiding from Jungeun for weeks, and in a certain way, I was also hiding it from me, because I was so eager to give it to her, but I had to wait for the right time, and now it was the time. I went back to the bedroom and leaned against the door.

"Jungeun." I called, drawing the attention of the woman who had just ended a call. "I bought this for you." I extended the silver package to her.

"What is this, Yves?" She asked curiously, already untying the knot quickly.

"It's my wedding gift."

"Yves...” She said, and then paused, letting the package fall. "It's beautiful!"

"It is..." I whispered.

"Yves, I..." Jungeun turned to the mirror, and held the pearly salmon dress to her body. "I'm speechless, it's wonderful!"

"I knew you'd like it." I approached Jungeun and stood behind her, looking at her through the mirror. I held her waist and hugged her from behind. "I can't believe I'm going to lose my girl."

"You're not going to lose me, Yves." Jungeun said, turning around to face me. "Quite the contrary, you're going to win another girl, you've won Hyunjin, now she's your family too." Jungeun's eyes were teary, and mine were no different.

I couldn't believe Jungeun was getting married. Of all the people who have gone through my life, Jungeun was the only one I couldn't bear to lose. She didn't know what I did in my free time, but I was sure that she was the only one who wouldn't abandon me, the only one. I remember as if it was today, when I left Minseok's house, he had been pissing me off for a long time, wouldn't give me money, money that it was mine by right. Chaewon had to help me with her allowance, and well, Jungeun found me with nothing and simply gave me everything, and I'm not talking about money, because money comes and goes, but she gave me shelter, gave me her home, gave me her love, gave me her friendship and her companionship. That's why I'd do anything for this woman, and I don't mean killing, because that is easy for me, but I'd die for Jungeun, and if I had a million lives, I'd die a million times for her.

Memories crossed my mind, and I remembered the first time we met, I remembered everything we lived, and now, having to share her with someone else comforts me, I didn't feel worthy of so much love.

"Jungeun, I love you!" I said, already bursting into tears, as I hugged her.

"I love you too, Yves!" She squeezed me even tighter in her arms, and we stayed in that tender moment for countless seconds. I didn't feel like moving. "But I want to know something." She said, pulling away.

"What?" I asked, arching my eyebrows.

"If you were going to give me a dress, why did you wait for me to try on almost every dress in Seoul?" I laughed at the sight of Jungeun's furious expression.

"Because I know you, Kim Jungeun, and with or without this dress, you'd try on almost every dress in Seoul." I said and sat on the bed. "Now try it on for me." I said, and then the woman took care of putting it on.

"It's perfect, Yves." Jungeun had a broad smile on her face as she admired herself in the mirror. "It's more beautiful than the others, and you know it, you shouldn't have let me waste so much time, I have so many things to do."

"You only think it’s perfect because you've already tried on every possible dress in the city, I know you, and you didn't waste that much time. And I already hired people to prepare everything in your house, and cancelled everything you had already asked for."

"Yves, you what?!” She asked, startled.

"Trust me, Jungeun.” I said, lighting a cigarette. "It was more than time for me to use my mother's money, I have so much money that I don't even know what to do with it, and besides, I know you're a bit short on it because you're paying the tuitions of your psychology classes."

"Yves, it wasn't necessary, Hyunjin wanted to pay, but I refused, I refused because she's already going to pay for the wedding, it was a deal."

"Jungeun, don't worry, okay? It's done." I took another drag on my cigarette and checked the time on my phone. "By this time, there must be people in your house already, enjoying the Hyunlip’s engagement party."

"Hyunlip?" She asked.

"Yes, the name of the person who tops comes first." I said, and then laughed.

"Oh my God, you're ridiculous, Yves!" Jungeun laughed, and threw a pillow at me. "So yours and Jinsoul's would be Yvesoul?" She asked laughing, and I just rolled my eyes. "Well, I really need to get ready, I'm already late."

"Yes, you are, little missy."

\----

After a few more time getting ready, we went straight to Jungeun's house. I had organized a huge party, didn't spare any penny with my friend. Obviously, it wasn't a fancy party, even because I wouldn't feel comfortable in an environment like that, but it was a complete party. Jungeun's engagement would be remembered for many months.

I parked next to the huge row of cars, got out, and opened the door for Jungeun to come out.

"You look beautiful!" I told her, and a broad smile graced her lips.

"We both look beautiful!" She corrected. I actually looked very beautiful, I decided to leave my usual style aside and opted for a tight navy blue dress, it was backless and short.

"Indeed!" I closed the door of my Volvo, and started walking towards Jungeun's house. "Is that Jinsoul's car?"

"You didn't think she wouldn't come, did you?"

"No, I know, I just..." I took a deep breath three times. “It’s just going to be hard." I smiled weakly at Jungeun, who hugged my waist.

"If you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to stay, Yves."

"No way, I'm not going to leave my best friend's engagement because of an ex-girlfriend." I said, stopping in front of the door. Jungeun laughed and turned the doorknob.

As soon as we walked in, a rain of applause started. Euphoric people came over to us, and the smile on Jungeun's face showed how happy my friend was with that moment. Hyunjin approached us and kissed her fiance on the lips.

"Thank you, Yves, it's all very beautiful." Hyunjin said a little awkwardly.

"I did it from the bottom of my heart, believe it.' I said, and Hyunjin smiled at me. For the first time in a long while, I saw a sincere smile coming from her.

I walked farther into the house and came across people I knew, and many I didn't know, they pJacksonably were Hyunjin's friends from the police station. Speaking of police station, at the beverage counter was Jinsoul. I don't think I've ever seen her look so beautiful; next to her was Choerry, Heejin and Jackson.

"Jackson?" I whispered to myself. I walked to the beverage counter, and as soon as Choerry saw me, she smiled and came towards me.

"You look breathtaking, Yves. You should definitely forget your jeans more often." She teased, handing me a red drink, which I didn't recognize.

"I don't know if I want to drink, Choerry." I said, handing back the drink. "And you look very beautiful too."

"Thanks, but not drinking today is not an option." She shoved the unknown drink towards me again. I held the glass and began to walk towards the others. "Yves, be strong." Choerry whispered in my ear, and I looked at her without understanding why she had said that

"Yves, you look so beautiful!" Heejin said, pulling me into a hug.

"You really look very beautiful today, Yves, but not as much as Jinsoul." Jackson said ironically, and hearing his voice already made my stomach turn.

"Thank you." Jinsoul said to Jackson with half a smile, which was interrupted by a peck on the lips from Jackson.

Jinsoul kept her eyes open, looking at me. So that was it? She had broken up with me to be with him? Well, that if she wasn't already with him while we were dating. A sudden anger took over me instantly. Jinsoul stared at me and I stared at her, I couldn't believe she wasn't going to say anything, that she would just keep staring at me with a guilty look. We stared at each other for long minutes, and then I drank the whole drink at once, and only then could I recognize the strawberry mojito in my mouth. Some conversation was happening around us, but we couldn't look away from each other. Even though we weren't together anymore, Jinsoul being with Jackson was disgusting, and I deserved at least an explanation. Her eyes were screaming something, but she didn't say anything, didn't even apologize.

"I can't believe this!" I said, looking at her angrily, already having reached my limit. I slammed the glass on the counter and walked away from them.

"Yves..." I heard Jinsoul's voice as soon as I stomped out of there.

"Yves!" The second voice calling me wasn't Jinsoul's, and that was the only reason why I stopped. "Yves, I'm so sorry..."

"I can't believe this, Choerry." I turned around, already in tears. "I can't believe she did this to me." My hands were shaking, and I could only move them around. "I'd do anything for her, Choerry, what did I do wrong?" Thick tears rolled down my face. "I can't understand, help me, Choerry, what did I do wrong?" I asked lastly, and Choerry pulled me into a comforting hug.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart! Jinsoul doesn't deserve you." Choerry rocked me like a baby, and I have to admit, it was calming me down. "Don't let them ruin this night, don't let them." Choerry said, and I pulled away from her hug, wiping away the few tears that still insisted on falling.

"They won't ruin anything."

**POV Jinsoul**

I felt like the most insignificant being on the planet, I wanted to disintegrate myself here and now. Seeing Yves hurt more than any open wound. Seeing Yves seeing me with Jackson, made me feel like the most stupid person in the world...

The strange knot in my throat was present, and every time Jackson touched me, I wanted to pull my gun out and shoot him in the forehead. But I just smiled and took care of reciprocating his caresses unwillingly.

"Jinsoul, I don't want you to go talk to Yves." Jackson said, his voice slightly altered.

"I'm not going to talk to her." And I really wouldn't, I didn't feel worthy of giving her any explanation right now, the best I could do for her was to disappear from her life, and that's what I'd do. "But I want you to know that I'm not going because I don't want to and not because you don't want me to, Jackson." I retorted.

"Whatever, you're not going, and that's more than great." The man said, holding me by the waist and pulling me closer to him. "Do you want another drink?"

"Yes, Vodka, neat, please." If today I was going to have to face Yves, and wouldn't be able to have her kisses, then I'd have the company of a strong drink.

"Hey, you excited today?" Jackson asked, handing me the shot-glass with the Vodka, which I drank at once. "Jinsoul, take it easy."

"Yes, I'm pretty excited." I answered with a forced smile on my lips. The Vodka still burned inside me. A delightful dizziness took over my body, and I took a deep breath.

"Jinsoul, are you okay?" Heejin asked me, concerned. Even she knew I was shaken up with Yves's presence, even she knew that I still loved her.

"Yes, Heejin, I just want to have fun." I turned to the counter and grabbed the bottle of Vodka, pouring myself another shot. "Excuse me, I'm going to dance." I turned and Jackson grabbed my arm, however, I dodged the man and headed to the dancefloor.

Yves was standing in the corner of the dancefloor, she was staring at me, glaring at me, and since I couldn't have her, I would no longer care about what I did or didn't do in front of her. I made a commitment, and also made a commitment to Jackson, and I needed to honor them both. I didn't know if at the end of all this I'd be happy, but I'd die knowing I did what's right. In my office in the police station, I found out who Jackson really was, and if I shared a bed with a monster, I'd destroy him, even if for that my happiness needed to be compromised. No one deceives Jung Jinsoul and gets away with it. Mr. Kim had given me a chance and I wouldn't waste it.

_*Flashback inside the already flashback On*_

_Mr. Kim had called me that morning, informing that he'd be here around late afternoon, he was probably arriving and I just wanted to get out of here. I've never wished to not be in this precinct as much as I was today._

_"Deputy Jung?" I heard the familiar voice call me._

_"Choerry? Do you need something?"_

_"Mr. Kim is here." The brunette said and I felt my stomach turn. I felt that that conversation wouldn't be a very pleasant one._

_"Thank you. Send him in please." Choerry nodded and left, and then Mr. Kim came in._

_"Deputy Jung, how are you?" He asked, and I got up and shook the man's hand._

_"Anxious to know what the matter is. How about you? How are you?"_

_"More anxious than you, this isn't going to be easy" He said, and then I sat down, trying to figure out what the topic of that conversation would be. "I came here to finally disclose to you the reasons why Agent Joy's here."_

_"I never see her around here” I answered honestly._

_"Because that's the intention, she's not supposed to show up here, only when necessary, she's working on a secret case."_

_"I'm sorry, sir, but what exactly do I have to do with it? She doesn't work for me, or does she?" I didn't understand why so much mystery regarding this woman._

_"You're right, she doesn't." The man started drumming his fingers on my desk, making that annoying sound again. "I want you to work together, Jinsoul."_

_"Together?" I asked, arching an eyebrow._

_"Jinsoul, do you remember when I said that we investigated your life?"_

_"I don't know if want to talk about that sir" I couldn't believe that he was going to address that again._

_"Deputy Jung, I'm sorry to inform you, but we need your help, or even your life will be in danger."_

_I felt my sight get blurred, so I rested my elbows on the desk and buried my hands in my hair, taking a deep breath, trying to bring oxygen to my brain, I needed to think, there was something going on in my life that I didn't know about and Mr. Kim had answers. I needed to know._

_"What do I need to do?"_

_“At the moment?" He asked, and I just nodded my head. "Just listen to me very carefully"_

_His posture grew more serious, and I remained silent as I watched him removed some pictures from his briefcase, depositing everything on my desk._

_"Do you recognize this man?" He asked, pointing to one of the pictures. "I take it you know him very well, don't you?"_

_My eyes focused on the picture, and upon recognizing who it was, my eyebrows arched. My eyes alternated between the image and Mr. Kim's serious look. Why the hell did Mr. Kim..._

_"You must be wondering why I have so many pictures of your fiance... Am I right?" I nodded my head once again. "Well, Ms. Jung... For a few years now, the FBI has been chasing possible suspects that are involved in a child grooming program, and Jackson Wang, your fiance, is among the suspects."_

_After hearing his words, my head automatically throbbed and my heart pounded, and Mr. Kim, upon realizing the visible shock in my expression, fell silent. My eyes closed tight, thousands of questions formed in my head. It couldn't be true... Jackson would never harm not even a fly, let alone innocent children and teenagers. But at the same instant Yeojin broke the personal conflict within me; her disapproval of staying with him, disapproval of me maintaining a relationship with him. What if he did something bad to her? A knot formed in my throat, my hands buried in my hair, gripping it hard. Silent tears fell down my face. I had never felt as much disgust and fear as I felt in that moment._

_"Here, Ms. Jung." I opened my eyes with my vision slightly blurred. Mr. Kim, who had disappeared from my line of sight, reappeared holding a glass towards me. "There's a bit of sugar in the water to help you calm down."_

_"To help me calm down? Seriously?" My voice came out incredulous, and choked, due to the knot in my throat and the endless tears. "How long have you known this?"_

_“Some time now.."_

_“Some time now? Do you really want me to calm down after finding out that my damn ex-fiance is suspected of enticing minors, and that my department knew about it and still kept me uninformed?" I asked through clenched teeth. He may even be my boss, but at the moment I didn't give two shits about my damn job._

_"Ms. Jung, I understand your shock, but I ask you to show more respect towards your superior! It's not like you're in any kind of danger"_

_"I'm not, but my sister is!" I seethed, slamming my hand on the desk. "I have a little sister, and since you investigated my life, you should be aware of the danger she was in!"_

_Kim fell silent, his lips remained in a straight line, and his hands, which before were balled into fists, relaxed. In that office it was only possible to hear my heavy breathing, due to the crying that didn't seem to cease. Slowly, the gray-haired man sat back down on his chair in front of me, and settled into an upright and superior posture. I was angry, very angry, afraid for my sister, praying inwardly for him to not have done anything to her._

_"Jinsoul." Mr. Kim drew my attention. "I'm sorry for that lapse, but as I had said... This operation has been happening fora few years now, suspect." Mr. Kim made a brief pause, scratching his unshaven beard. "The FBI got in touch as soon as they heard that Jackson Wang was residing right here in Seoul, and when I realized who it really was, I personally asked to take care of this case. At first, the FBI refused because we're just the local police, but after I showed them your record and how competent you are, and after telling them how close to the suspect you are, they agreed, but on the condition that one of their most competent agents would come help with the case."_

_"Joy..." I whispered as I digested every word that Mr. Kim was saying._

_"Exactly. At first she tried to gather evidence on her own, even tried to infiltrate the company where Mr. Wang works at but unsuccessfully, so they turned to us for help. We intended to tell you sooner, but that horrible accident happened..."_

_"When I was shot..." I bit my lower lip before getting up, pacing back and forth._

_"Yes..." Mr. Kim made a brief pause, getting up and approaching me. His hands went to my shoulders, making me stop walking to look at him. "Ms. Jung... I need you in this case, I understand your shock, your fear and indignation. He's just a suspect, but he can also be the mastermind of the whole operation!"_

_Was I in shock? I was! Was I indignant? I was! Of course I was, how could I have been so blind for so many years... But it wasn't just the fact of being blind... Jackson was too smart, always has been... But above all, I was very afraid, afraid for Yeojin, my most precious treasure._

_"So, Ms. Jung... I need you to tell me again if you're willing to help us or not."_

_"Yes!" I answered firmly, without even thinking twice. I was seeing red. Jackson was suspected of being what I hate the most, and adding the fact that he has always been close to my younger sister, to think that he may have done something bad to her, it only made me want to get justice._

_"Great! That was exactly what I wanted to hear." Mr. Kim was smiling due to all the eagerness I transmitted in my answer to his proposal. "I'm aware of your break up with Mr. Wang, I presume you're happy as you are now, but I need you to get back together with him, but this time only as a cover, I trust your acting skills. I need your extreme discretion, don't tell what you're doing to any of your coworkers, or your cover and Ms. Joy's, along with the whole operation, will go down the drain. Are we clear?" I nodded my head firmly. "Very well. Joy will get in touch with you, I want you working together as soon as possible."_

_I nodded my head once again. Mr. Kim got up and smiled at me before turning around and walking towards the exit._

_"Mr. Kim.” I called him, preventing him from leaving._

_"Yes?"_

_“Thank you for the opportunity."_

_"I trust you, Jinsoul." Those were his last words before he disappeared from my line of sight._

_*Flashback inside the already flashback Off ; the normal flashback continues*_

I finished the dance, feeling the beads of sweat trickling down the valley between my breasts. I took one last sip of the drink and saw everything around me spinning, my stomach turned. I needed some fresh air.

**POV Yves**

Jinsoul was clearly drunk, Heejin found her in the middle of the dancefloor and took her outside. I had the urge to go after them to see if everything was alright, but I just stood there, watching the women on the dancefloor. On the other side was Jackson, fidgeting in his phone. God, how I wanted to go there and punch him in the face.

"Attention here, please!"

The sound gradually decreased, and everyone, little by little, stopped dancing and turned their attention to the center of the dancefloor where Hyunjin was.

"Thank you. I want to say a few words." Hyunjin said, looking at Jungeun, who was blushing, embarrassed. "First of all, I want to thank the presence of everyone here in this so special evening.” Everyone applauded and cheered. "I also want to thank Yves who provided us with this beautiful party. Thank you, Yves." Hyunjin said, raising her glass towards me, and everyone looked at me, applauding.

"I did it from the heart.” That was all I limited myself to say. When everyone turned their attention back to Hyunjin again, I saw Heejin walking out of the house with a towel in her hands. Choerry hurried past me, but I grabbed her arm. "Choerry, what's going on?" I asked, letting go of her arm.

"Jinsoul is feeling sick, it seems she drank too much and doesn't feel very well.” She said, and then walked out of the house.

"And lastly but not least, I want to thank the woman of my life, Jungeun." I heard Hyunjin say, so I turned my attention to what she was saying. "Of all the people in the world, God couldn't have chosen a better one to be mine. I love you!" Hyunjin said, pulling Jungeun closer to her to then kiss her tenderly. Applause took over the whole place.

I was tempted to go outside, but I didn't know exactly what to do. I knew that Jinsoul was no longer my problem, but knowing that she was feeling sick gave me a sudden urge to take care of her. When I finally decided to go outside to check things, I saw Jackson heading for the exit, so I stopped instantly.

**POV Jinsoul**

"Get him out of here." I said as soon as I saw Jackson approach. Another spurt of vomit was dumped on the ground. Choerry was holding my hair and Heejin was helping me balance myself.

"Jackson, Jinsoul doesn't feel very well, we'll take care of her here and then we'll take her home.” Choerry said as soon as the man ran his hand up and down my back.

"Jinsoul, do you want me to stay?' He asked, ignoring what Choerry had said.

"Didn't you hear what she said? Go away, leave me alone." My voice came out shaky and choked.

"She's embarrassed, Jackson." Heejin said, and then patted my back twice. Jackson just nodded to her.

"I'm going then, Jinsoul, when you feel better, call me." He said, patting my back. I nodded to the man, and then turned to sit on the sidewalk. Choerry and Heejin followed me.

When I saw Jackson get into his car and drive out of there, I couldn't be strong anymore, I let the team flow freely.

"Jinsoul, what's going on?" Heejin asked worriedly.

"Jinsoul, you're worrying us." Choerry said, moving my hair back. I didn't say anything, just cried.

I didn't even know for how long I stayed there crying and crying, I just couldn't stop. Choerry and Heejin were saying words of encouragement, trying to encourage me to tell them what was going on. But I felt too weak to talk. I lowered my head between my knees and cried even more. Thick tears fell to the ground, and nothing made my pain stop.

"Yv…Yves...” That was all I could say before crying more and more.

"Jinsoul, you were a real bitch today, I don't even know why I'm here comforting you."

"Choerry!” Heejin scolded the taller one.

"I'm serious, Heejin, what Jinsoul did to Yves, you don't do that shit not even to your worst enemy." Choerry said, and it was like rubbing salt into my wound. "She could be with anyone, but Jackson, that was the biggest low-blow you ever did, Jinsoul... And you know what? I'm angry, and I'm not going to stay here anymore.” Choerry got up, making Heejin get up as well.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Choerry!" Heejin said, and I could only cry more and more.

"Jinsoul made her choices, and I can't just overlook her poor choices. If she's hurting, if she got drunk and is here crying, it’s because she deserves it. And not poor Yves who's inside dying of concern for her, who doesn't even deserve it." Choerry said lastly to then turn around and walk towards the entrance of the house.

Heejin sat down again and hugged me. I stayed there for a long time, crying and crying. The woman said nothing, she just comforted me, and little by little, my crying ceased and I calmed down, but I still felt very drunk. I lifted my head, and saw Yves walking to her silver Volvo with a brunette. Before getting into her car, she looked at me, and I don't know how long that moment lasted, but it was an eternity.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number of the only person who in that moment would understand me and wouldn't judge me.

"Hello."

"Joy, can you come pick me up?"


	45. He's Gone

_*Flashback still On*_

**POV Yves**

_*Some time later*_

_* All my life I've been searching for the answers *_

I sang the song with all my soul, it was the last one from my repertoire tonight, and I usually didn't sing it, but today I wanted to, and as incredible as it may seem, it was the song everyone was enjoying the most. Maybe it was the vibe I was conveying them through the song.

_* How did I lose so much of the things that really matter?_

_Is there no paradise, cause I feel no joy or laughter *_

Changkyun was by my side, helping in the vocals. Everything flowed perfectly well, until I saw my friend asking to leave the stage after someone couldn't identify motioned for him to approach. I just nodded my head and continued the song.

_* Seems everything I touch only turns into disaster_

_So I ask myself_

_How do you want to be remembered?_

_As a sinner or a saint, as a hero or a villain? *_

In a short version of the song, I finished the last line. Changkyun was on the other side of the room, pacing back and forth. I knew something was going on. Still under applause and requests for me to sing more, stepped off the stage, and Joy went up.

The more than familiar introduction of "Hold me down" began as I walked over to Changkyun. The man, who was already white before, was pale, as if he's own life had left him. I touched his shoulder and he turned abruptly, startling me a little.

"Changkyun, is everything okay?" I asked calmly, I didn't want to freak out over nothing.

"Yves, everything is not okay."

In hurried steps, I saw Heejin appear from the crowd with a glass of water in her hands.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, turning Changkyun to face me. The man still looked as if he had seen a ghost. Heejin started crying, leaving me even more astonished. "Changkyun?!" I yelled in the hope he'd go back to normal and say something. Heejin extended the glass of water towards me, and I refused. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I grabbed it and looked at the screen, it was Chaewon. "38 missed calls..." I whispered, looking at the screen of my phone without being able to put the pieces together regarding why Chaewon had called me so many times.

"Yves, your father..." The man sobbed in a heartfelt cry. "Minseok passed away!"

That was like a bomb thrown in my lap. I'd been waiting for this moment for so long and it had finally arrived. I wanted that, didn't I? I was happy it happened, wasn't I? No, I wasn't, but I wasn't sad, I was surprised. As much as I knew that death comes sooner or later, you never truly expect it to come. I was used to dealing with death, I saw so many lives slipping through my hands, but in Minseok's case it was natural. As much as I knew he was sick, as much as I knew that his end was near, I think deep down I didn't want it to happen, because of Chaewon.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, walking in hurried steps towards the parking lot. "Chaewon?" The noise was still loud, so I went to my car. Changkyun and Heejin were right behind me.

"Yv-Yves." Chaewon's voice was choked, and I only could only feel a lump in my throat. "Dad died, Yves, I need you." The girl burst into tears, and I couldn't help myself, a desperate sob left my throat

"I'm on my way!" I said and hung up the phone angrily, initiating a sequence of kicks in the tire of my Volvo. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I could only cuss.

"Yves, stop!" Changkyun grabbed me from behind, and I fought back, but the man was visibly bigger and stronger than me.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed before bursting into more tears. "Bastard! Why did you have to die right now, you son of a bitch?!"

Changkyun released me. My legs faltered and I fell to my knees on the dirty ground of that old parking lot I buried my hands in my hair as I cried uncontrollably. Nothing seemed to stop the thick tears from falling. Heejin sat down next to me and hugged me, I tried to push her away, but the woman kept me in a tight hug.

"I'm here." That was all she said. I turned and hugged her, letting the tears flow freely down my face.

"Why, Heejin?" I asked, pulling away from her. "Why did he have to die?"

"These things happen, Yves." She said, putting a few strands of my hair behind my ear. l sat on my heels and just stared at nothing, while Heejin told me beautiful things which I didn't bother to understand. We stayed there for so long that I had lost track of time. Heejin was stroking my face and blowing it, and gradually, my crying ceased. Changkyun was no longer near us.

"I need to see Chaewon." The woman just nodded. We got up and then opened my Volvo.

"You're not driving!" Changkyun's voice came up behind me. I didn't object, just handed over my keys and headed towards the backseat. Heejin came with me, letting me lie down on her lap as she rocked me like a baby.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not recognizing the course made by Changkyun.

"I spoke to Jungeun, we're going to Jinsoul's house, she's there with Chaewon. They took her there after the hospital. Minseok's body is being prepared.”

"Jinsoul?" I thought to myself out loud.

"Yes! He answered.

I didn't want to see Jinsoul, but I had no more strength to fight back, so just let them guide me.

\---

I wore all white for Minseok's funeral, his death was the release of all the anger inside me, of everything bad that dwelt in my heart, and now that all that had died, this was the burial. Everyone looked at me judgingly, but I could care less. Chaewon said I was being a little rude, but it was nothing compared to how rude Minseok was with me my whole life.

"My condolences." Aunt Hyoyeon said. A distant aunt I hadn't practically seen since my mother passed away.

"Thanks, aunt." I said with half a smile.

Across the grave was Chaewon, and incredibly, she was in tears in Jinsoul's arms, with Jackson in tow. It was all pathetic. And why the hell was Jinsoul so close to Chaewon?

"Why the hell is Jinsoul so close to Chaewon?" Choerry asked next to me, practically speaking my own thoughts aloud.

"I have no idea." I said.

"How are you?" She asked, touching my shoulder.

"I'm fine! I looked at her and flashed her a half smile.

"No, you're not, but you'll be, Yves." Choerry looked at me with pity, and nothing in this world made me angrier than receiving pity looks, and today I had received many.

"He was a bad person, Choerry, he doesn't deserve my tears, doesn't deserve my pain! I said without even filtering myself, and immediately regretted having said that after seeing Choerry's astonished expression.

"Sorry, one day you'll know." I said coldly, and Choerry just nodded, still confused.

I felt a delicate hand touch my shoulder. Here we go again, another stupid condolence crap. As if I was really going to miss him. I turned around with my best orphan expression.

"My condolences." The voice said almost in a whisper. Jinsoul leaned in to hug me, and I just dodged her. I looked to her side and there was Jackson, I felt my stomach turn.

"I'm so sorry, Yves." He said seriously.

"Well, shove your insignificant condolences up your ass and get the fuck out of here." Jackson's eyes burned on me. "Both of you.” I looked at Jinsoul, who seemed to suffer with everything that was happening. She seemed to want to say more than she did, but I didn't give two shits right now, I just didn't want to see her today.

I turned around and started walking towards Chaewon. The girl hugged me, and that's how we stayed until Minseok's funeral was over. After a little prayer, everyone started leaving. Chaewon walked in front of me alongside Jinsoul, who hadn't left like I asked. I didn't care, as long as she wouldn't address me.

"Yves." Jungeun pulled me into a hug, and I reciprocated it. "It's over.” She whispered in my ear.

"It's over, Jungeun.” She pulled away and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to your apartment with the girls, and don't worry about anything, okay? I'll handle things there. I'm going to tidy everything up and I'm also going to prepare Chaewon's room, I suppose she'll want to stay with you for a while."

"She will, thank you, be there in a few." Jungeun just nodded and started walking towards the others.

I sat down beside the tombstone. I was finally alone in that graveyard, needed some privacy with Minseok.

"I forgive you for everything you did to me and to your family.” I whispered, staring at the tombstone. Few tears began to fall involuntarily. "I forgive you for having been the worst father anyone could have. I forgive you for having been a prick. I forgive you for having been the most disgusting husband a woman could have. I forgive you, I said and felt my body lighter. Tears and more tears flowed freely, I was no longer holding back, I just let it all come out of me. It was all over. Six feet under the ground was my worst nightmare, my frustrations and my anger.

"Yves?" I heard a thick voice call me. I looked back and it was Daniel. "My condolences." The man said, holding out his hand to help me up, and so I did. I was shaking, his presence had suddenly made me nervous. "I knew Minseok for a long time, long before you were born. I also knew your mother, and it’s because of her that I'm here with you.”

The man looked at me with admiration, and I was no different, he was my father, my real father, the man my mother loved all her life, the man she wanted to share her life with, the man she admired and loved. The tears that had ceased before, began falling down my face again. I couldn't help the emotion I was feeling and cussed myself a thousand times for it. Without thinking twice, I hugged the man, I hugged him so tight that I could hear his heavy breathing. I gripped his denim jacket and inhaled the woody scent he exuded. Tears and more tears washed my face, but I didn't care, I just wanted to enjoy that moment, with my father.

"You know, don't you?" I asked, hugging him tighter, and being reciprocated.

"Not that someone told me about it." He laughed awkwardly. “But I had my suspicions, you always had a personality similar to mine.” I pulled away from Daniel and looked him in the eye. There was so much of me in there. "Particularly, the part that always clashed with Minseok."

"I never suspected, I just saw my mother's journal and found out everything." I said, wiping some tears away.

Daniel held my face with his hands, and with his thumbs, he wiped away the tears that still insisted on falling.

"Your mother was and always will be the woman of my life, and knowing that she left me you, Yves, makes me the happiest man in the world." Daniel said, kissing my cheek to then pull me into another hug.

"We have so many things to talk about."

"We have all the time in the world now, sweetheart."

**POV Jinsoul**

_*A week later - Flashback still On*_

The tires of my car squeaked on the asphalt, and the abrupt braking made the smell of burned tires present, and made my car sway a little. Without even waiting another minute, I got out and walked hurriedly towards Jackson's apartment building.

"Jinsoul, you need to be fast! He just stopped by a coffee shop near the company. I don't know how long he'll be."

"I know, I know, Joy! Just do your part, keep an eye on him, and let me know when he's coming." I waited for the doorman to get distracted, and then sneaked past the narrow door that was there.

The ways of entering without authorization were infinitely more exciting, and less bureaucratic, after all, a permit to enter Jackson's apartment could take forever and it would draw too much attention. Already inside the elevator, with Joy still on the line, I could clearly hear her heavy breathing, she was nervous. I crouched in front of the rug that read 'Welcome', and with shaky hands, grabbed the spare key that he always had there.

"Fine! Do you part too." Joy grumbled. I rolled my eyes, and miraculously managed to open the door with efficiency, even while shaking.

"I'm already inside, what should I look for?" I asked, going to the small dresser by the door. I opened the first drawer, it was a mess.

"Try to find something that will help us with the link situation, since my friend still hasn't discovered anything."

"Alright."

My hands rummaged through the drawer that was more than messy, in search of some password, or paper with something written down. I had some doubts in my head regarding if that would work, after all, Jackson was a lot smarter than he looked. After rummaging through the three drawers, I walked away, and that was when I noticed how much Jackson's lifestyle had changed after taking over Minseok's position at the company. I shook my head at the thought of Yves.

"Focus, Jinsoul, now is not the time for that." I whispered to myself, heading for Jackson's bedroom.

"Really do focus, because he was about to leave the coffee shop, but was stopped by a couple, probably his friends."

Upon entering Jackson's room, the scent of his perfume exuded everywhere, and I must say that male perfume was one of my biggest weaknesses.

"Probably the only good thing about him." I mumbled as I opened the closet, rummaging through every piece of clothing.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was talking to myself. Keep an eye on him, Joy."

I turned my attention back to the clothes, rummaging through every pocket, be it from his pants or jackets. I even rummaged through his collection of briefcases.

"Jinsoul, Jinsoul! Did you find something?"

"Fucking giant closet! I'm not going to find anything here, Joy!"

"He's leaving! You won't find shit in his bedroom! Doesn't he have some place that he usually uses for work?"

"The office, Joy! It was under renovation, but since his things aren't here anymore, I presume it's already ready."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Shut up." I grumbled, leaving the bedroom, but first I checked if everything was as I found. I ran down the huge corridor until reaching his current office. I opened it, coming across a well-organized, modern place. I ran to the desk, where there was an open laptop, and I turned it on in order to dig for something.

"Fuck! It's protected."

"What's protected? Jinsoul, come on, hurry up, he just left the coffee shop, you have precisely ten minutes, fifteen if the traffic helps."

"The computer, it's password protected!"

"Of course it is... We don't have time for it now, search the whole office, and if you don't find anything, we'll just have to try to access the computer another time."

"Alright." I let out a heavy breath and turned off the computer.

I went through everything as fast as possible, always putting things in the same place again. I didn't want my cover to go down the drain. Jackson, besides being extremely observant, had a certain OCD when it came to his things. I came across a locked drawer, and the only key that would access it was probably along the other keys that Jackson always carried with him. I needed to open that drawer at all costs, there was clearly something very important in it.

"Fuck!" Joy's voice sounded. "You need to find a way to get out of there right now, Jinsoul!"

"Why?" I asked as I grabbed a few paperclips and tried at all costs to open the drawer. I wished Choerry was here, she was really needed in these situations, if there was something the girl knew how to do besides drinking and flirting with several guys in one night, that was to easily break into any place without any damage.

"I lost sight of him, Jinsoul! I don't know where he is! But he must be arriving at any minute!"

"Joy, you only had one job! You only had to keep an eye on him!" I raged as I tried at all costs to open that damn drawer.

The sound of the door opening drew my attention, making me stand up in a jolt. I looked around, looking for something that would explain why I was there alone, in his office.

"Joy! Joy! He's here, I have to go, I’ll make some excuse. Don't worry."

I didn't wait for her answer. Jackson's footsteps sounded more and more close, which made me quickly remove the electronic device from my ear, turning it off. I quickly put it inside the micro-pocket there was in my panties, a place I was sure he wouldn't touch. Not now.

I quickly sat down on the desk and unbuttoned the first four buttons of my white blouse, showing my white lingerie. The noise of the doorknob turning told me that it was time to positon myself, I tried to look as sexy as possible. Jackson opened the door and came across me. His gaze conveyed anger and indignation, until he analyzed my body. Automatically, the man dropped his briefcase, which fell to the floor, and I bit my lower lip at the sight of how lost in me he already was without even touching me. I barely noticed him walking, his soft, strong hands were on me in less than a second, his lips attacking mine, and reciprocated unwillingly.

"What are you doing here, Jinsoul?" Jackson asked after pulling his lips away from mine. His voice came out breathless, his hands were still working on the buttons of my blouse.

"I came to surprise you, did you like it?"

Jackson didn't answer, just attacked my neck with his mouth. His beard rubbed against my skin as his mouth sucked the so sensitive area, but I no longer felt affected by his touches.

"Jackson." I moved my hands to his shoulders, trying to push him away, but it was in vain, he was overcome by arousal, I could feel his extremely hard shaft rubbing against me. "JACKSON!" I shouted, pushing him away.

"What is it?" He asked, startled.

"You're too hasty today, honey." I got off the desk and walked as close as possible to his body. "I presume you're hungry, how about I make some lunch?"

"Jinsoul, I just want you." He grunted, moving towards me again, but I dodged him.

"Easy, take it easy." I smiled sarcastically. "Everything in good time." I sealed my lips on his before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the office towards the kitchen. My phone vibrated, and I took it out of my pocket, it was a text from Joy.

“Who is it?" He asked as soon as he saw me distracted by the phone.

"It's from work, honey, nothing to worry about." I clicked on the screen and opened Joy's text message:

_'We're in luck, my friend was able to decipher the link...I need to see you urgently!’_

"What do we have for lunch?" Jackson asked, looking around. I hadn't prepared anything to fool him.

"Looks like we have a big fish." I said ironically.

"Well, I'm not seeing any.”

"I'm sorry, honey, but I have to go."


	46. The Website

_*Flashback still On*_

**POV Jinsoul**

"How did you fool him?" Joy asked as she opened the door of her car so that could get in.

"I have my ways, but that doesn't matter." I said, somewhat excited about the recent discovery. "Where are we going?" I got into the car and closed the door.

"We are going to my hacker friend's house, and you might be surprised by the way. But let me tell you right away that he only did this because I asked." Joy started the car and drove out of there with a colossal rush.

"Do I know him?"

"Very well." The woman said, and then let out an ironic laugh.

"Oh God! I'm not ready for more problems, can you kindly tell me who it is?"

"Calm down, Jinsoul, you need to relax, you'll know soon enough." She said, and I rolled my eyes at her lecture. "But tell me, you didn't find anything at Jackson's apartment?'

"Nothing, besides me being even more disgusted with him." Joy made a sharp turn and drove into a dead-end street. "We're in the right place, right?"

"Yes." The woman laughed and parked her Mercedes. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go." I took a deep breath. "I don't think I have anything else to lose, right?"

"I don't know, Jinsoul, only you know that..."

"Alright, let's go." I let out a little giggle and got out of the car. Joy walked in front of me in hurried steps. We were in a simple, small house, however, very well taken care of. Joy rang the doorbell and then our access to the house was granted.

"You've never been here before?" Joy asked as we walked in.

"Why on earth would I have been here before?"

"Hello, good afternoon, Jinsoul." The familiar voice made my whole body go stiff for a second.

"Changkyun?" I looked at the man to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "What... What? What, how?" I stammered involuntarily.

"Now that we're done with the introductions..." Joy interrupted my thoughts. "Can we focus on what matters?"

"Okay..” That was all I could say. "I hope you've never used your 'powers' to do bad things."

"No, of course not, I'm just very interested in these matters, like the Deep Web, you know? And I ended up getting good at it." He said proudly. "There was this one time though, but it wasn't anything bad, that Yves asked me to access the precinct's system to delete something from her record”

"Yves what?" I asked, astonished.

"It was nothing important, I think she got into a fight and was booked." He said tranquilly.

"Was this a long time ago?" I asked as I began walking behind Changkyun, who led us to a room full of computers.

"Yeah, it was a while ago, don't worry." He said with a gentle smile, pulling out a chair so that I could sit down, and so I did. Joy sat down beside me on the other chair. "By the way, the police system is very easy to hack." Changkyun said, and I felt my cheeks burn with such embarrassment. "It was actually with you guys that I teamed how to hack into other places, I gained a lot of practice with the Seoul police!

"Enough chitchat!” I interrupted the conversation before Changkyun could embarrass me more. And then I heard Joy's ironic laugh, which made me pretty irritated. "Come on, show me what you got because I don't have all day."

Changkyun shrugged and sat down on his chair, put on his eyeglasses, and began typing words that didn't make any sense to me, and gradually, recognized on the computer screen the Ha's company website.

"I'm still a bit shocked by what we're going to see here. I suppose Yves doesn't know about this, right?" Changkyun asked.

"What does Yves have to do with it?' I asked.

"Keep paying attention, Jinsoul.” Joy scolded me.

"Well, let me explain." Changkyun stepped forward to untie the knot that was forming in my head. "This is the Ha's company website, however, in this same website there is a ghost site, as if it were a portal to a website in the Deep Web, you know what that is?"

"Yes, I know, I'm just surprised they were able to do something like that." I answered.

"You haven't seen anything yet, absolutely anything, it keeps getting better." Joy said. “Changkyun, our little genius, got the administrator's info, or rather, the info of the three masterminds of this gang of child enticers."

"Please, tell me that his name is there!" I almost pleaded for good news.

"Whose name?" Changkyun asked, confused, and I looked at Joy.

"He doesn't know who we're looking for, I thought it was better for him not to know." She said.

"You did good." I said, and Changkyun rolled his eyes and continued.

"I got access to the 'customer portal and to what they call 'menu.." Changkyun opened a window that showed pictures of young kids. There was a complete file and all, detailing the physical appearance of the minor and how old they were.

"This is sick.." I said, feeling my stomach turn at the sight of such depravity. And the names?"

"I'm in fact, really, but really surprised by this." He ignored me. "I want explanations, what's going on?"

"Changkyun..." Joy began. "We can't tell you everything, but I think it's fair that you know that I'm a secret agent working for the FBI." She said the obvious and the man just stared at her so that she would continue. "Well, I went to the club on an undercover mission, which was to find out if Chuu had any involvement with this gang, and from what you discovered, she's one of the members." Changkyun widened his eyes in surprise.

"Chuu? What do you mean? I didn't find any Chuu here." He said.

"That's because her real name isn't Chuu." I said, and then the man turned his attention to me. "Her real name is Kim Jiwoo."

"For real?"

"Yes!"

"So, these people, Jongin, Jiwoo and Minseok are the masterminds of this gang?" He asked.

"Minseok? What does Minseok have to do with this?" I was surprised.

"I told you it only got better.” Joy laughed as she looked at me.

"The other name among the members of the child enticers gang is that of Minseok." Changkyun completed.

"Joy, I can't believe this, he's a son of a bitch!" I said angrily. "The motherfucker has been using Minseok's name for all this depravity. How are we going to get him now?"

"I have no idea, Jinsoul." Joy said a little sadly. "But we already have Jongin and Chuu in our hands." She said, and it was inevitable not to celebrate inwardly. "Changkyun, you were a tremendous help to us, thank you very much, but we have to go now, there's still more to uncover."

"I'm at your disposal. Whenever you need me, and if I know how, I'll help." Changkyun said.

"I'm completely frustrated, Joy, completely." I said, getting up. "I mean, I'm happy about this discovery, but my problem is him, you know? And we’ll never get any evidence against him like this, his name will never appear anywhere."

"I know, Jinsoul." She said, touching my shoulder. "But one step at a time, okay?"

"Okay."

**POV Yves**

My fingers drummed on the steering wheel in the rhythm of 'One Dance', and Jungeun, who was next to me, sang along with the singer, showing how much her sweet voice was extremely beautiful and pleasing to the ear.

I brought the cigarette up to my lips, taking a deep drag to then let the smoke escape through my nostrils. Smoking relaxed me a lot, especially when I was stuck in traffic right near my destination.

"Come on... No one deserves to be stuck in traffic." I grumbled, slamming my hand on the horn.

"I thought that poison you smoke was supposed to relax you." I looked at Jungeun, arching my eyebrows. The woman pretended she didn't say anything and went back to singing the song, closing her eyes. And I couldn't help but smile.

"Did you know that you sing extremely well?"

"No, Yves, I don't, and don't even start with your speech that my voice is too beautiful for me to keep working as a bartender." Her altered voice tone showed that she wasn't in the mood to have that talk, she never was, her future scared her. It was sad to see my best friend so unsure of her choices. I didn't question her mood change, I simply fell silent. I was silent for almost one hour to be more exact, one hour stuck in that damn traffic.

We had precisely 20 minutes left for Jungeun's flight to take off, and we still hadn't exchanged not even a single word. I didn't know why that subject annoyed her so much, but I wouldn't question it, I knew Jungeun. At least we had already gotten out of the infernal traffic.

"Yves...” Her whisper drew my attention. "I'm sorry..."

"Shhh." I whispered, pulling her into a hug. "You don't need to apologize, Jungeun." I squeezed her more against me, my right hand slid up and down her back while the left remained in her hair in a comforting caress.

"I... I'm nervous." She said, with her voice muffled against my neck. "There's so much going on, Yves... the wedding, that other problem, and you're being great to me, and yet I treated you badly."

"Hey!" I held her face with both hands and lifted it, making her look at me. "Relax, okay? Everything will work out. Always does!"

"Passengers of flight 234 bound for Hawaii, proceed to gate 3, the plane will take off in 10 minutes.” A very sweet feminine voice informed through the speakers.

"You need to go."

Jungeun didn't say anything, just hugged me tightly before getting up and grabbing her only luggage.

"Don't miss me too much, okay sunfish? And especially... Don't get in trouble!"

"Yes, ma'am.” I saluted, earning a loud laugh from my best friend before she hugged me again. "I'm going to miss you so damn much... If it was up to me, I'd go with you, but I can't leave Chaewon."

"It's okay, Yves... You don't have to worry, okay? Your sister needs you now more than ever."

I just nodded my head, and Jungeun smiled at me, hugging me again before releasing me and heading for gate 3. I stood there the whole time, watching her disappear from my line of sight. I must say I didn't know what would be of me here without my best friend, but just like me, Jungeun also had her priorities, and at the moment, they were to go to Hawaii to fix everything. As for mine, they were to be with my sister.

I drove into the Ha mansion, driving through the huge open gates. Minseok never spared any penny, the entrance had a beautiful garden with all kinds of flowers and plants iJisooinable, and in the back there was a large fountain with a waterfall.

I shook my head. Not even my mother's death made Minseok change his materialistic and show-off way of being. I parked in front of the front door, and as I got out of the car, Jisoo, the housekeeper, was already waiting for me by the door with a smile on her face. Jisoo was the only one besides me who was aware of Minseok's cruel acts against my mother. Well, not entirely, she only had witnessed a few of the physical and verbal aggressions. She even tried to help my mother, but at the request of my mother, she didn't meddle anymore, even though she condemned such acts. Sometimes I wondered why she still continues to work for my family, even after my mother's death, but I think it's because of Chaewon. If it was or not, I was very grateful to her.

"Jisoo!" I approached the old lady with a smile on my face. Jisoo opened her arms to welcome me into a comforting hug. "I missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry, Yves." She whispered, still hugging me.

"Don't be for me, Jisoo." I pulled away a little to look at her. There were traces of sadness in her features. As much as she knew the real monster that Minseok was, I understood why she was sad. 'Be for Chaewon, she's the one who needs help right now."

"Oh my sweet girl..." Jisoo lowered her head, shaking it. "Miss Chaewon is so dejected... She didn't even eat today. I'm so glad you're here, she needs you more than ever."

"It's okay, Jisoo, I came to sChaewon...”

"Really?!" Chaewon appeared at the top of the stairs, her face was swollen and red due to all the crying. My heart instantly clenched at the sight of her so dejected.

"Chaewon..." I pulled away from Jisoo and went towards Chaewon. She descended the stairs running, that when she hugged me, the clash of our bodies was so strong that I had to take two steps back.

"Please, please, tell me you're here to stay." Chaewon whispered in my neck amid sobs and tears. My arms held her tighter, and my hand went to her hair, initiating a comforting caress.

"I promise, I'm here to stay." I whispered. "I swear! I've always wanted to be by your side, always."

Chaewon didn't say anything, just burst into more tears, and without me even realizing it, I was crying too. Crying for Chaewon, for Minseok, for Daniel, and especially for Jinsoul.

I didn't know exactly for how long I stood there with her in my arms, but I didn't care... It was like time had stopped. Something was happening, something I hadn't felt in a long time, since my mother's death. I was really feeling at home. Slowly, Chaewon began to pull away, and I ended up grumbling without meaning to.

"I love you, Yves." Chaewon said, looking into my eyes. Her simple words made me smile.

"I love you too, sis." I hugged her again, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Now no more crying, okay?" Chaewon nodded her head. "And how about you eat something?"

"Oh no, Yves..."

"Oh yes! You can't not eat. I'm going to ask Jisoo to prepare two neat sandwiches for the both of us."

"Okay, fine..." She said, rolling her eyes.

After we ate, Chaewon and I decided to watch some movie, like old times, but the girl was so tired due to the sleepless nights that she ended up falling asleep on the couch, so I took care of waking her up to take her to her room.

I closed the door of Chaewon's room carefully, and in slow steps, I took the opportunity to get to know every room of the big house. A lot had changed since I left, but fortunately, some things still had my mother's touch. I smiled at the memory of her, she always shouted for me not to run in the hallway, but I never obeyed. Before, coming back to this house, never did me any good, never made me feel in a real home, but now it was all different, the hug that Chaewon had given me made me feel, more than ever, at home and part of the family. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, smiling and shaking my head, as I grabbed my pack of cigarettes from my back pocket, taking one and lighting it, bringing it up to my mouth. When I looked up, I came across a familiar door, mom used to forbid me to go into that room. The curiosity that came along with the memory made me automatically walk to the door. And an inner battle began inside me...

Do I go in or not?

I think I stood there for a long while, just holding the doorknob and noticing the details of the door's dark wood. Mom had many secrets, she was a very mysterious woman.

"Fuck it!" I huffed, opening the door.

The smoke that was stuck in my mouth, escaped between my lips. My shoulders, which were tense, relaxed in the sheerest disappointment...

Disappointment of what? So many years had passed, of course things wouldn't remain like they were.

Okay... Even though I didn't really know what was in this room before, the disappointment of it just being a luxurious office was inevitable. I walked farther into the room, closing the door behind me. The office was a little big, the huge bookcase occupied good part of the space, and in the middle, there were small armchairs and in the center of them there was a coffee table with a few things on it. I brought the cigarette to my mouth, taking one last drag, and walked towards what had really interested me... The mini bar had some drinks, all strong, but as always, I opted for a good glass of Whiskey with two ice cubes. I brought the glass to my mouth, taking two sips, and I felt my body relax, quenching the thirst of alcohol that my body already felt. I walked to the main desk and sat on the big chair, the office probably belonged to the deceased, but without caring, I started rummaging through her things while I enjoyed the company of the nice Whiskey.

I found a few files of key cases, some won, some lost, with lots of important information, of how each trial went in court, but among all of them, there was a single case still open, which caught my eye.

"Kim Jongin..." I whispered before I began to read his case.

I dropped the papers on the desk and leaned my back against the back of the chair. My eyes were fixed on the papers. Jongin didn't have any charge from what I could read here, but he had Minseok's services at his disposal, which was very strange.

"I'm going to find out what this bastard is up to." I whispered to myself.


	47. The Beginning Of The End

_*Flashback still On*_

**POV Jinsoul**

"Sir, I'm telling you, things are complicated." I said, pacing back and forth, hearing the heels of my high-heels echoing in the office.

“You date the suspect, it’s not possible that you haven't found anything.” Mr. Kim, time or another, slapped his hands on my desk, startling me. The man was visibly nervous.

"Jackson is a very clever man, he used another person's name on the website, and it’s the name of a dead man, there's not much I can do with that." I said, heading to my desk, sitting on my chair.

"Jinsoul, either you find something more plausible, or they remove us from the case, and this is a very big case, we need answers." Mr. Kim said and got up, making me get up as well to see him out.

"Alright, sir." I closed the laptop where was open the website used by Jackson to entice minors. "I'll figure something out, I’ll solve this case."

"That was exactly what I wanted to hear." The man held out his hand, and I reciprocated with a rather rough handshake. "I trust you, Deputy Jung." I just nodded with half a smile and watched the man leave my office.

I sat back on my chair, rested my elbows on the desk, and buried my hands in my hair. God! I needed a solution, Jackson could not get away with this. He'll pay for every bad thing he has ever done to people. And I'd make sure I was the person who'd make him pay.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number of the only person who has been there for me lately. Joy.

"Hey, Jinsoul." She said, yawning.

"Oh my God, you're still sleeping?"

"Things were rough last night at the club, Yves didn't show up, so I had to cover for her and ended up staying late."

"Whatever!"

Yves probably had a new little girlfriend. That was the only reason for her not to show up at the club, she loved that place.

Yves was such a delicate subject at the moment, I was feeling like crap for not being by her side throughout all she was going through. All the family problems she was living, required at least some support from me. But no, instead here I was, focused on my personal revenge against Jackson, and I would succeed.

"How can I help you, Jinsoul?"

"The meeting with Mr. Kim just ended..."

"How did it go?" She asked excitedly.

"It wasn't very exciting, well, I showed him everything we found out, the real identity of everyone and the website, however, it's not enough proof, at least for Jackson to be arrested as well."

"Yeah, I figured, they want to catch everyone." Joy said, and then let out a sigh. The poor woman was exhausted.

"I need you to find out where Jongin will be tonight.”

"Hehe, we’re in luck, I was going to save this surprise for later, but I can't stand to see you stressed." She said. "I heard Jiwoo scheduling to meet someone today, and that someone may very well be Jongin."

“And when were you going to tell me that?" I asked, irritated.

"As soon as I woke up, but you ruined my plans to sleep another fifteen minutes."

"Ugh! Since we already know where he lives, I'll wait to approach him when he's on the way, this way it's safer, I don't want to be in the vicinity."

"Well, it's your call, I'd approach him even inside his bathroom if I had to." She said, earning a laugh from me.

"Oh my God, you're helpless!"

"But why do you want to approach him really?"

"I'm going to offer him protection, and a very reduced jail time, if he hands over his partners."

"That's a little risky, don't you think?" She asked.

I got up and started pacing back and forth, thinking about the myriad of things that could go wrong with this approach. Maybe Joy was right, but I'd have to take a chance.

"Maybe, but we need to try. And it will happen today."

"Jinsoul, it would be easier if you went with a team, with a warrant, everything well organized."

"And miss the chance when he gets scared? He has a lot of money and can have many alibis. The bureaucratic way complicates things too much, because it almost never works. So no, I want to approach him in a calm and clear way, I want to do it my way."

I ended my call with Joy as soon as she said she wanted to sleep more. I have to admit that Joy has been an excellent partner, and most of the time, a great friend, at least she hears my whines and comforts me in some way.

\---

I practically spent the whole afternoon hiding near Jongin's house, the man would only go out at night, like Joy had said, but I didn't want to risk it, so I remained firm and strong while I waited for him. It was dark already, and it wouldn't take long now for me to approach him. My phone rang, and I leaned back to grab it from the back seat.

"Where are you?"

"Still here, Joy."

"He hasn't left yet?" She asked anxiously.

"Not yet... Joy! Joy! Wait, he's leaving now! Bye!"

"Be caref-" I didn't hear Joy complete the sentence, I just hung up my phone, tossed it to the passenger seat, and watched Jongin leave his house.

**POV Yves**

Even though his clothes weren't the best, even though his suits weren't exactly tailored, and even though his car wasn't one of the best, Jongin seemed to be a very busy and important man. I've been watching him for a long time.

I threw the cigarette away, letting all the smoke out of my mouth, and with my eyes always attentive, I started the van again, slowly following him, as far as possible. I spent a short time following him until his car drove into a garage in a middle-class neighborhood. I stopped the van in front of the garage, while the man took his time to come out I adjusted the mask on my face and soaked the cloth with a lot of chloroform, enough for the whole drive. It was already late at night, there was not even one person present to tell the story, just a car parked nearby, but it had been hours since the car was parked there.

As soon as Jongin came out and turned to lock the garage, I got out of the van without making too much noise, and in quick and cautious steps, I approached him and grabbed him from behind, lifting the soaked cloth directly to his face, covering the area of his mouth and nose. Jongin was startled and tried to hit me with an elbow, but I held him tighter, pressing even more the cloth on his face. He kept struggling until he blacked out for good. I relaxed my muscles, still holding the heavy body. My breathing was breathless and my heart was beating fast in my chest. The feeling of fear made me more alert, my eyes swept around the area as I dragged the body to the van. It wasn't easy at all to drag him there, but the worse was to put him inside the vehicle.

I tied him up with a reinforced rope and closed the van's double back door. I looked around one more time to make sure that there was no one watching me, or someone who had witnessed something. The parked Mercedes caught my eye, and I thought about approaching it just to be sure that there was no one inside, but I gave up, I didn't have time for that. I needed to get out of here as quickly as possible. I ran to the door, getting into the van, and with my hands a bit shaky, I turned the key in the ignition, driving out of there, leaving behind the neighborhood and the mysterious Mercedes.

It may even be a paranoia of mine, but even though I was on the practically empty road, the bad feeling of being followed was still present. That Mercedes made me more paranoid than ever, it seemed that every car I saw around me was the damn car. I punched the steering wheel, cussing myself for having been so careless. I lifted the mask a little from my face, taking a deep breath, but my breathing remained heavy even after I tried to relax, the damn nervousness left me like that. I stretched out my arm, turning on the radio and reaching for my pack of cigarettes. Without further ado, I lit one up and brought it to my lips, taking a deep drag, one way or another, that paranoia had to go away. And it did, I had already taken the turn to the narrow and discreet dirt road, and it had been a good while since I was driving on it, and no sight of any car. I needed to be faster though, before the effect of the chloroform ended.

"True, Gyuri, the situation of the Seoul Police Department is not one of the best, even with the disappearance of the Maniac Polaroid, the police have been under a lot of pressure." I arched my eyebrows, and stretched out my arm to increase the volume of the radio, but without taking my eyes off the road. Only a few more minutes for me to reach my destination. The families of the victims of the Maniac Polaroid demand the case not to be closed without being solved, they want the Manic to be arrested and to pay for his crimes. So far, Deputy-" I turned off the radio before the name of that woman, who I've been trying to get out of my thoughts and my heart, was spoken.

“This can only be a joke, I did society a favor and yet they keep calling me that ridiculous name." I let out a nasal chuckle, shaking my head.

I made a sharp turn, getting out of that road, driving past a few trees that blocked the view, finally reaching my destination.

I stopped the van in front of the big warehouse and got out of it, removing my mask. I drove the whole way with the mask on my face, the fear of being caught screamed inside me, even after being fully sure that no one was following me and that no one would find me. I feared the bad feeling that still surrounded me.

Jongin gave me a lot of work, from dragging him inside, to suspending him from the chains on the ceiling of my warehouse like slaughtered meat in the butcher's shop. I left him hanging, tied up and gagged, while I waited for the effect of the chloroform to pass. I grabbed my bottle of Whiskey, and without even grabbing a glass, I savored it from the bottleneck itself. With a cigarette already trapped between my lips, I sat down in front of the pig, and that was how I waited for him to wake up.

Gradually, Jongin's eyes began to open, blinking slowly. I lowered the chains a little.

Time to play. - Whispered my subconscious, and I nodded my head as if I were answering it. I got up and walked to my stereo system. The noise of the chains suddenly became present, and I looked back, Jongin struggled in desperation, his eyes were wide and looked everywhere, his scream was muffled by the tape that gagged him. It was what I loved most about them, seeing the desperation because they were helpless. In their eyes I could see all the evil that they caused, and deep down, could see the end that I would give them.

"You wanna know something, Jongin? I took a big risk for you today, because I will hear nothing besides your groans of pain." I smiled devilishly.

Jongin's eyes widened more and more with every slow step I took. I walked over to my tool rack, and brought the bottle to my mouth, taking big sips while my eyes ran over the sharp objects. The liquid heated my body and burned my throat. I could be more creative if I used one of my toys tonight, but no, I wanted to end everything at once. I left the bottle on the table and the cigarette trapped between my lips, and unhurriedly, I grabbed a pair of Martial Arts gloves and put them on as walked again, but this time towards Jongin.

"Wanna know another thing, Jongin? I had the pleasure of learning a little bit of Martial Arts when I was younger." I stood facing the man. That was very useful, I learned to defend myself, to immobilize people, and especially to let out all the anger I feel right here." I pointed to my heart before punching him hard in his stomach. Jongin groaned in pain, and it was like music to my ears. "Of course that I don't really follow to the letter everything that Martial Arts preaches." I clenched my jaw at the memory of the reports in his file. I shook my head and gave another punch. I laughed at the tears that started falling down his face, his crying was barely audible due to the gag. "Should I feel pity because you're crying?" I asked, not getting an answer. I got even more angry, and with all my strength and anger, punched several parts of his body. My hand shook along with his flesh with each precise punch on his stomach, ribs, chest; and I couldn't stop, it was all like an escape mechanism, everything I had been feeling was released with every punch on the pig's body. I only stopped when I started getting breathless and tired. "I..." I took a deep breath, putting myself back together. "I asked you a question, you pig! And when I ask something, I want answers, understood?" I asked again, and this time Jongin made an effort to nod his head, he was tired, the pain had already taken over him.

I pulled the tape from his mouth with all my strength, making him groan in pain. Jongin had blacked out more than three times, trying to make me end things right away, but I wouldn't let him.

The pig had already confessed his crimes. With sheer shamelessness, he told me in detail exactly what he did to his victims, and although he knew of his near end, it was visible in his words and in his features that there wasn't a single bit of regret in his actions. So I tortured him, I cut him, stabbing my dagger as close as possible to his body's lethal spot. I wasn't okay, I've never been like this. None of them ever were as explicit in their words as Jongin was. Jongin could be more sadistic than anyone, and there was more to be dragged out of him, but I couldn't bear to look at his filthy face anymore.

I covered his mouth with tape again. The blood of the dagger trickled down my hand, so I placed it on the table, along with the other tools, and without further ado, I grabbed the chains and pulled Jongin's body up.

"Enough of this, Jongin, I'm tired of looking at that filthy face of yours." I grunted, grabbing the bottle of Whiskey.

The nicotine mingled with the Whiskey in my mouth. The lit cigarette burned in my fingers as I took another big sip of my Jack Daniel's. The only sound that could be heard was the one from the chains clanking under the dead weight of the body that swayed slowly from one side to the other. A smile graced my lips as I slowly ran my eyes over each object, the tip of my fingers sliding over them, helping me find the one that would quench my damn thirst... Yes, I was thirsty, very thirsty.

"You could help me choose, Jongin. What do you think?" I asked, without diverting my attention from the objects in front of me.

I brought the cigarette to my mouth, pulling as much smoke as possible. My vision became blurred. I was waiting for the man's answer, which I knew wouldn't come. I turned, circling his body until I was facing him. I let out all the smoke through my nose along with a nasal laugh.

"The pig blacked out again." I grumbled, bringing the bottle up to my mouth, tilting it, drinking the last two sips.

Without any hurry, I placed the empty bottle on the table, and the cigarette that occupied my hand, I moved it between my lips. Then, I crouched in front of the man, and my right hand went up to the gray tape on his mouth. The tip of my fingers grabbed it, pulling it roughly.

The man woke up startled, letting out a shrill scream. I laughed at the scene, stood up and walked away. The noise of the chains clanking, along with his screams, became my background music. The fact that the pig had blacked out several times was understandable, I had already had a lot of fun with him. At the moment, I just wanted to be able to see his blood leaking like water in a cracked bucket.

“No more games!" I said, silencing him.

I circled his body again, facing the table now. I needed something very sharp to finish that. I closed my eyes and let fortuity guide me. My hands slid over each object, until they stopped unconsciously. They stopped over a 'Katana Tanto'. I smiled devilishly as I grabbed the so delicate object, but that, nevertheless, could cause great damage.

I walked towards the man again. Jongin was still struggling and crying. I analyzed his body, which was hanging upside down, like slaughtered meat in a butcher's shop. It was already bleeding due to all the cuts. I held the handle of the Katana and pulled it, sliding it out of its sheath.

"WH-HAT A-ARE Y-YOU GOING TO DO?" The man cried out, as he got more and more desperate.

I ignored his grunts and continued to analyzing the object in my hand attentively. Even with the dim illumination, the blade still gleamed.

"You know what, Jongin?" I threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it with my combat boot. "I'm tired of playing. Tell me your last words.” I raised the Katana just above his genitals.

"NO, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Jongin began to struggle like a fish out of water. The chains clashed against one another at a frantic frequency.

Motherfuckers, always begging God in their last minutes on earth. But God didn't exist when they committed their cruel acts of perversion.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK OF GOD IN THE LAST FEW DAYS!"

"YOU PSYCHO BIT-"

With all my strength, I stabbed the Katana in a considerable depth. It didn't take much strength to tear his flesh to his chest. The blood splashed across my face as his body struggled. Jongin screamed and cried in pain; his screams were like an anesthetic to the past that will never leave my mind.

Gradually, the man ceased his screams. My eyes were closed. My heart thudded in my chest, in the ecstasy of that moment. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of my heart and the chains, until everything went quiet. I opened my eyes and came across the body in front of me. It still held the Katana, it was stuck in Jongin's chest, the cut was big, his guts were almost overflowing through the opening. I pulled the sword and lifted it to the light. My eyes observed the layer of blood gleaming along the blade. So beautiful.

When I finally stopped paying attention to the Katana, I looked around. There was blood everywhere, and I'd have to clean up all that mess before getting rid of the body. I put the sword on the ground and looked again at my 'work of art’ before fetching my machine to take the picture.

Now, with the Polaroid in hand, I was choosing the best light for the final Part.

"Seoul Police Department! Drop whatever you're holding and put your hands behind your head!" A feminine voice shouted, echoing throughout the warehouse.

*Flashback Off' 


	48. Russian Roulette

**POV Jinsoul**

It was by far the best sex of my life, the way Yves touched me, the intensity with which our bodies moved, the ease with which my skin shivered, and all that scared me, I was scared of never feeling that again. Lying on that stretcher, covered by a stranger's blood, feeling my head spin and my body begging for hers incessantly, I realized that there was no way out of this tragic event. I loved Yves, there were no doubts at all, that was the only certainty in my life.

I looked at the brunette, I looked deep into her eyes, and looked for some remnant of humanity in her, and the worst of it all was that I found it. Her eyes full of doubts, two teary black orbs bathed in desperation. There, in front of me, was the same old Yves, the same sweet and kind Yves. How was it possible? Why the hell did I see her as human? She had done atrocities to people that even God's doubtful about. Was my heart then camouflaging the truth? I stayed there for so long, wondering, that I hadn't even realized that Yves was no longer there. Something inside me calmed me down, told me not to fear her, she wouldn't hurt me, would she?

My skin, bathed in blood, was sticky and burning, and I begged inwardly for a warm bath. It was even comical to want a bath amid a situation like this, but I wanted a bath; but what I really wanted, more than a hot bath, was a...

"Cigarette?" Yves offered, like someone offering milk to a hungry baby.

I sat up on the stretcher and grabbed the cigarette from her hand. I took a deep drag as Yves sat down next to me. Between us was the polaroid photo that Yves had taken of me. I looked at it and a bad feeling went through my body.

"Yes!" I broke the silence.

"Yes what?" She asked, taking a drag on the cigarette without looking at me.

"I admire you, I worship you.” I said, and felt the tip of my tongue burn because I was admitting something so out of the ordinary. "And no... I never knew it was you, because I was in love with you, Yves." I paused, to then proceed. "And love makes us blind.”

"I love you too, Jinsoul." She said, and then we stayed in silence for long minutes.

"So what now?" I asked, fearing her answer.

Yves could be as crazy as she was, but she wasn't a coward, she wouldn't run away. Yves was the type of woman who was sentenced to hang and still invited her family and friends to watch the event. She'd die with her courage, she'd give me her head on a silver platter if she thought that that would make her brave. Well, not Yves, but the Maniac Polaroid.

"You're the one who has to tell me that." Yves said.

"I don't know what the right procedure for this is, but.." I let the sentence die.

"But?"

"I guess I have to thank you for Sehun, right?" I said, feeling my throat tightening. "Was that some kind of proof of love?"

"No exactly, I just combined business with pleasure." She said.

"I see..." I whispered, and lowered my head, thinking about what I should do.

"I'm sorry for ruining everything." She whispered.

"Do you have a shower somewhere? I need-" I didn't need to finish the sentence, Yves just pointed to the left corner of the warehouse.

I got out of the stretcher, and then gathered my soaked clothes, my badge thrown on the floor, and my gun.

"I have clean clothes there as well."

"I'm so sorry, Yves!' I said, taking one last look at the brunette before heading to the bathroom.

I walked to the shower box and turned the water on. I left my things on the sink and then got under the hot water.

I felt filthy, and I really was, and the proof was on the red that trickled down my body and that painted the white floor. I closed my eyes and let the water run down my body, as if it was possible to wash what I felt inside. Slowly, I opened my eyes and picked up a sponge, and with plenty of soap, I began rubbing myself. The small cuts burned, just like it did inside me. My chest burned... A big and strong burning, indecipherable, maybe incorrigible...

_The woman with the pair of the biggest eyes I had ever seen, entered her beautiful Volvo and parked it at the corner of the coffee shop. She got out of the car and came towards me smiling, she had red lipstick on her lips, and her flawless teeth were the whitest teeth I had ever seen._

_"I’m sorry for the scare..."_

_"Jinsoul, Jung Jinsoul." I told her; extending my hand._

_"Yves, nice to meet you."_

I squeezed the sponge harder in my hands, closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to get rid of something impossible. It seems that it was yesterday when I met those beautiful eyes, it seems that it was yesterday the first everything...

_The alcohol was starting to affect me, and I was cussing myself for having drunk so much earlier today. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, one, two, three times, and that was when I felt a hand wrap around my waist, pulling me back. I widened my eyes and saw through the mirror that it was Yves._

_"What are you doing?" I asked, totally still. Her hands on my belly made me shiver. I felt weak._

_"I wanted to apologize once again tonight." She said, with a mischievous smile on her lips._

_"For what?"_

_"For this." That was the last thing she said before turning me around and sealing our lips. Her breath was a mixture of mint and alcohol, which was making me even more drunk. I still had my eyes open. She pressed her lips hard against mine, and slowly, began to ask for passage with her tongue, and involuntarily, I gave in. It was almost as if by instinct. When her velvety tongue touched mine, I felt my body relax, like an anesthesia. I allowed myself to close my eyes, and brought one of my hands to her hair, tugging lightly, which made her hold my thighs and lift me, placing me on the sink. We kissed with want now. Her right hand moved to my hair, tugging on it, causing a delicious pain._

I brought my hands to my lips, and with the tip of my fingers, I touched them. It was as if I felt her soft lips on mine. Yves had imprinted herself on me.

_When her soft tongue touched mine, I felt my body relax, like an anesthesia. I closed my eyes, led one of my hands to her hair and pulled on it lightly, which made her grab both my thighs and lift me up onto the sink. We kissed with fervor. Her right hand went into my hair and pulled on it causing me a pleasurable pain, and with her left hand, she positioned it between my legs and tried to move it up until she felt something._

_"What is this?" She separated our lips, but remained close to me. She looked into my eyes._

_"It's my gun." I said, feeling her breathless breath hitting my face._

_"Why the hell do you have a gun?" She asked against my neck as she mistreated the place with kisses and bites. I was on fire, I felt my intimacy throbbing, it throbbed so much that it was hurting. I seemed to be burning with every hickey and with every bite._

_"I…I..."I took a deep breath. "I'm a cop, deputy to be more precise." Upon hearing the word 'deputy’ Yves immediately backed away from me, to my surprise. I was breathless and I wanted more._

_The blood seemed to have vanished from her face. "Deputy?"_

Suddenly, I opened my eyes, realizing how fool, how blind I was for so long... Now I understood her strange behavior when she found out I was a deputy. How could I have been so dumb? I pressed my nails against the flesh of my hand, balling it into a fist, and I squeezed so hard that I started shaking. And like a burst of anger, I started punching the wall, not caring about the pain, nothing hurt more than what was going through my head now. I just wanted to get rid of this anger, get rid of this pain in my chest.

It was as if everything was a lie... Every hug, every kiss, every oath of love, every ‘love you'...

_My eyes were fixed on the white ceiling of the room, my chest rose and fell due to the lack of air, I was exhausted, still shaking because of the orgasm that I just had a few minutes ago. And it couldn't be any different, that was already the fourth, and I must admit that Yves gave me more orgasms in one night than I've ever had in all my life. We had made a deal where we'd act like normal couples; go out, go to the movies, have dinner in some restaurant, or even stay at home enjoying each other's company, watching some movie, or whatever... To get out a little of the honeymoon phase that people say every, couple goes through in the beginning of their relationship. But with us it was completely different, at first, with a lot of effort, we followed our deal to the letter, until we discovered how exciting it was to have sex in inappropriate places. It was funny how we were drawn to each other in every way. After a long time. I really felt happy beside someone._

_I struggled to turn and snuggle into Yves's body, which was no different from mine. As soon as I hugged her and touched my ear to the valley between her breasts, I could hear how much her heart beat hard. I closed my eyes as soon as her arm came around me, her hand resting on my back, where with the tip of her fingers, she initiated a light, delightful caress that gave me goosebumps. Being in Yves's arms could enter the list of the seven wonders of the world. The heat of her body warmed me, just like her arm protected me. There was nothing to fear, or maybe not... The smell of cigarette invaded my nostrils, and I immediately opened my eyes, turning them towards Yves, who looked at me with an apologetic look as she took a drag on that poison._

_"Dammit, Yves..." I shook my head, hugging her tighter. "You said you'd try."_

_"I know, I know..." Yves sighed, letting out all the smoke to the side. "It's just that you don't know how this is-"_

_"Addictive?! I know, baby, but you said you'd try to stop, for me!"_

_“I know." Yves said as she set the cigarette on the ashtray, to then hug me._

_"You know... I know that I met you like this and that it wouldn't be right to try to make you change..." I looked away from that pair of my favorite eyes and focused on the small birthmarks on my chest. "But I fear for your health, Yves." I could feel her let out a heavy breath, because her chest fell and her arms squeezed me tighter. "Aren't you afraid?" Yves didn't answer me, instead, she started laughing, but it wasn't a mere chuckle, she was legit laughing, in the most delightful and contagious way, almost crying because of it, and even though that was annoying me, I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Her laugh was a bonus to the perfection she was. Annoyed because she made me laugh and because she found a serious matter amusing. I began to hit her with not too strong slaps. "What are you laughing at?" I slightly slapped her on the arm. "Huh?" I slapped it again. "Do you see any clowns here?"_

_Yves couldn't answer, her laughter didn't allow her to. It even seemed that after I started hitting her, her laughter only increased, and so did mine._

_"Goddammit, Yves!" I grunted, hitting another slap, only this time with more force than the others._

_"Ouch, Jinsoul!" Yves complained, bringing her hand straight to her arm. "That hurt!"_

_"That was the intention, Yves." I stopped, breathless._

_Yves still writhed with the pain. I leaned on my elbow and started admiring her, smiling at how lucky I was for having her by my side._

_"Damn... Baby, this is going to get red." Yves grumbled without looking at me. It took her a while to notice that I was watching her and it only happened because of my silence. Her brown eyes stared at me. "What are you looking at so much?"_

_"You." I said, letting out a weak chuckle, and she looked at me with a smile. "Do you have any idea how beautiful and wonderful you are? Do you have any idea how much I fear for your life every day? Even for every drag you take on that damn poison?"_

_Yves tossed her head back and started laughing again, shaking her head, but this time I didn't do anything. I just admired her. I watched how the veins of her neck pulsed with every laugh that came out of her mouth, or even how her collarbone sank more and more because her head was tilted back. Gradually, her laughing stopped, but it only completely stopped when her gaze landed on mine, and that's how we stayed for a good while._

_"Jinsoul..." Yves whispered, her eyes took all and any sanity from me, all the time. I barely noticed her getting closer. Her hand touched the back of my neck, pulling my face closer to hers until our foreheads touched one another. In the same instant, I closed my eyes, enjoying more her caress on my nape and her breathing blowing against my face. "Jinsoul... Look at me!" Yves ordered. I didn't want to open my eyes. I felt too good this way, but when it came to Yves, everything became automatic in me, so my eyes opened, meeting hers again. A smile formed on her lips as soon as she wet them with the tip of her tongue. "I love you, and nothing and no one will change what I feel for you."_

_My heart pounded in my chest, and I closed my eyes tightly, just like my hand on her waist. Yves could spend her whole life saying she loved me and I could certainly hear her say it forever. My body would always react like it was the first time. I love Yves and I wanted to shout it for the whole world to hear! But how could I do that if I couldn't even tell her that? Not even when I admired her in her deepest dreams..._

_I didn't say anything. I just kissed her, kissed her in the most sincere and passionate way, substituting words for that moment, words that one day I'd be able to say, say how much I love her._

What was discreet and sneaky became impulsive, I was crying like I had never cried before. The wound that opened in my chest was bigger than when I left her. With the tears mingling with the water of the shower, leaned my forehead against the wall, and that's how I remained for a good while, crying, unable to imagine how things would be like from now on... I always feared to surrender myself to Yves, to surrender my feelings, to tell her how important she's to me, how much I love her... Yesterday I did, yesterday I confessed not only to her but to myself, in the most sheer honesty, that I love her, but a single question has been haunting me from the moment I found myself on top of a stretcher full of blood. Would all that love be enough?

I turned off the shower, moving away from the wall, and in slow steps, I dragged myself out of the shower box. My body still ached, my wounds burned a little with every move I made, but nothing will ever compare to the sensation trapped inside me. Slowly, I put on the pieces of clothing left by Yves, after all, mine were completely soiled with blood.

Her damn scent was impregnated in her clothes, so I closed my eyes, inhaling as much as possible. I didn't want to leave that bathroom so soon, I didn't want to face the drastic reality, I didn't want to deal with anything, not with Jackson, not with my boss, and much less with Yves. I looked at my gun on the sink, and then stretched out my hand to pick it up, touching the cold, hard object. The tip of my fingers ran over every detail as my mind worked on finding answers to every question that surrounded me, to every problem I had to face, to every decision I had to make... There comes a time when we need to make the decision win over the feeling.

I took from the cabinet a white shirt from Yves, and started dismantling my gun, piece by piece, and then I cleaned it. When I was satisfied, I put it back together again, feeling my hand tremble due to the wounds. One by one, the bullets were put in their place.

"She deserves something decent." I whispered to myself, feeling my voice choking.

I left the room, and the steam inside followed me. Everything was warm, my body was feverish. I swept my eyes around the warehouse and found Yves with her back turned to me, she was organizing her torture tools, still naked and completely stained with blood. She was focused, cleaning them with a white cloth. Well... Not so white anymore. I stood there for a while, just watching her from afar, and the brunette was extremely careful with everything.

I walked slowly through the warehouse, getting a little closer to Yves, and then lifted my gun and cocked it. My hands were shaking, everything in me was shaking, my heart was beating so hard that thought it would jump out of my chest at any second now.

"YVES!" I shouted at the brunette who turned to me, kneeling.

The brunette stared at me, and in her eyes I saw her end, Yves had already accepted her fate. I closed my eyes, letting a few tears fall. The gun pointed at Yves had the weight of the world. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. And then I fired the gun.


	49. Decisions

POV Jinsoul

The future is built on our decisions, it is our greatest power. Throughout life, every day and every hour, we make plans, and only our decisions will make them come true; one wrong choice, and all the plans, your whole future will go down the drain. My decision had already been made, now here I was, driving, trying to empty my mind. Avery unexpected fog covered the road, a good number of cars were already circulating.

Sneaky tears streamed down my face throughout the whole drive to my apartment, and even crying, the sore knot still lingered in my throat. With my mind a thousand miles away, I didn't even know how I was able to get home, it was as if my body was on autopilot mode, and so it remained.

I walked in, closing the door without even bothering to lock it, and went straight to my bathroom. As much as I had showered a few hours ago, I still felt dirty. Maybe I wanted to wash something that wouldn't be washed so easily. I took each piece of clothing off my body, and even after getting rid of the clothes, her scent was still on me.

I rubbed my skin with the sponge until it turned red and sensitive to the touch. Tears mingled with the water, and during it all, my mind remained a thousand miles away, empty. I was surprised that I didn't care, for the first time I was happy I couldn't think about solutions to things, it may be that this had no solution, what was done was already done.

Upon leaving the bathroom, I didn't bother to change, just put on my silk robe and let my body sink into the soft mattress, and that's how I remained. For how long? I don't know... it was like I was in a catatonic state.

I have been through many things throughout my life and my career, and nothing made me feel like this, so... empty. My soul, my thoughts, my movements, and especially my feelings had been stolen from the moment I fired the gun...

_*Flashback On*_

_I walked slowly through the warehouse, getting a little closer to Yves, and then lifted my gun and cocked it. My hands were shaking, everything in me was shaking my heart was beating so hard that thought it would jump out of my chest at any second now._

_"YVES!" l shouted at the brunette who turned to me, kneeling._

_The brunette stared at me, and in her eyes I saw her end, Yves had already accepted her fate. I closed my eyes, letting a few tears fall. The gun pointed at Yves had the weight of the world. I took a deep breath._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered._

_And then I dosed my eyes and fired the gun. In that exact moment, all the memories from when our eyes met for the first time, from our first kisses, to even when we made love, flashed before my eyes like a projector in my mind. I expected the worst, I expected the sound of the gunpowder burning. l expected the jolt that the pressure made the gun do, I was quite sure that even with trembling hands, the aim was accurate and fatal, but I was wrong... I got out of that bathroom with the certainty of what I was going to do, I had made my decision, but now reality fell over me, and I realized the madness I had just done._

_I shot her, I shot the one who gave me the best moments of my life, the one who showed me the true meaning of love, who showed me that only I can choose my destiny, not my mother or my father or anyone... Yves taught me to live and to love intensely._

_The weight fell on me. Everything became heavier, from the gun in my trembling hand, to the tears that started falling compulsively, to even Yves's arms that wrapped around my body, which was in a real state of shock._

_"Yv-Yves..." I whispered, my voice choking due to crying. "I... I..."_

_"Shhh... Cal-Calm down... It-It's o-okay..." She silenced me and hugged me tighter._

_I couldn't calm down, much less believe that she was here, hugging me and crying along with me. I had fired, hadn't I? It didn't matter anymore. I let go of the heavy gun, letting it drop on the floor, and hugged Yves. I hugged her with all my strength, with all my soul, I really gave all of me in fear of that being just a trick of my mind._

_I closed my eyes tightly and let myself cry like I've never cried before. Yves was no different, I could feel her body shaking with every sob that come out of her mouth. While I cried, I wondered: Why did I fire? Why did I try to take the life of the one who showed me happiness? I don't think I'd ever have that answer. It was funny how fate always played with us. I had played the Russian Roulette, but unlike the normal way of playing, there was only one hole without a bullet. Decision made... Future defined by that empty hole... Was that a message from fate? That our lives were meant to be lived side by side? Or was it really just not her time, and much less mine? I wouldn't be able to live with the conscience of having killed my first and only love, at all._

_Slowly, I pulled away from her warm arms, opened my eyes, and stared at her. It was her... With her black, disheveled hair; with her fleshy lips, and her eyes... her damn eyes, which almost looked like a river due to the dampness of the tears that still fell down her face. I brought one of my hands to her face, and with my thumb, I wiped away the tears that escaped. Yves closed her eyes in response to my touch and kissed the palm of my hand before pulling me closer to her and kissing me. Our lips collided, and with no hurry, our tongues touched in a caress that could be endless. And only then was I absolutely sure that it was really her there with me. I could spend my whole life kissing her without thinking about the consequences, and I wanted that! But I couldn't, not now. I ended the kiss with a long peck, and with my eyes closed, stood still, taking deep breaths. My chest rose and fell violently, suddenly the air became too heavy. I was afraid to open my eyes and face reality. When I finally opened them, I came across Yves's black orbs. She was restless._

_"What's going to happen now?" Yves asked in a whisper._

_Her voice came out so hoarse and so low that it made me wonder if that question really was for me or for herself. I sighed when her hand began drawing random things on my back. Her touches made me so vulnerable. I closed my eyes and counted to three before pulling away. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, Yves was looking at me with a neutral look, she knew things weren't alright, and so did I. I pulled myself together and faced her. Yves, standing there, completely naked and bloody, was heartbreaking, but I couldn't falter._

_"What's going to happen now? Now I need you to do what you've always done, clean up all this mess and leave the body where you've always left them. Don't call me, don't look for me. And don't think everything's fine, because nothing is fine! I need some time for myself, and you know you need it as well, don't you?" Yves just nodded her head, letting out a heavy sigh. "Great!"_

_I crouched down, picking up my gun, and when I stood back up, I grabbed the rest of my things and walked to the exit. Yves didn't say anything, and even though I had my back turned to her, I knew she was looking at me. But before I walked out of that door, I needed to say something else, so I turned around, facing the woman who was staring me._

_"Oh... And Yves, I hope you don't run away. This time fate saved me from an inconvenience, but if you run away, you can be damn sure that I'll chase you to hell if I have to, and not even fate will stop me from ending it all! This time, all the bullets will be in the gun."_

_*Flashback Off*_

Knocks on the door and the shrill ringing of my phone brought me back to reality. Slowly, my eyes opened, and unwillingly, I turned my body, watching the screen of my phone flashing, indicating more than ten missed calls. I rolled back to my previous position, staring at the ceiling of my bedroom, and ignored all the noise around me, the white ceiling seemed to be really more important at the moment.

"Jinsoul..." I heard insistent voices. "Jinsoul…” I ignored the voices once again, but two pain of eyes staring at me disturbed my concentration. "JINSOUL!"

Oh... It was just Hyunjin and Choerry. But what were they doing here?

"I-I don't know, Choerry! I think we better call 911, she seems to be in a state of shock."

"State of shock my ass, I'll fix this now!"

"What are you going to do, Choerry?”

A hard slap and a burning burned the area of my cheek, and that was enough to wake me up and make me sit up suddenly on the bed. My heart jolted and pounded in my chest due to the scare, my breathing was heavy.

"Jinsoul!" Hyunjin shouted, approaching me, bringing me closer to her. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry..." This time it was Choerry who approached. "I had to do that, I'm going to get some ice for you to put there..."

"N-No... There's no need." I whispered. "Your slap was necessary, it's okay." I answered weakly. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"What happened, Jinsoul? You disappeared all day yesterday, didn't answer any of our calls nor the department's, and when we find you, you're like this, in this state of shock."

"Nothing." I simply said. "Nothing happened."

"What do you mean 'nothing'? You-" I didn't let Hyunjin finish, I got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, the knot in my stomach was bothering me too much. I lifted the toilet lid and threw up, I poured it all out, and in the same instant, Hyunjin walked into the bathroom and held my hair until I was done. "Take a shower. Choerry and I will be waiting for you in the living room, we'll prepare something for you to eat."

I didn't protest, just nodded my head, my body was too weak. I got into the shower box and took another shower, the feeling of being dirty seemed like it'd never go away. I pulled myself together, I needed to face my problems. As soon as I finished, I got dressed, putting on a pair of jeans, a police department t-shirt that I hadn't worn for a while, and a pair of sneakers. Then, I tied my hair in a ponytail and left my bedroom, walking to the living room, finding my two friends sitting there. As soon as they saw me, they got up, and unlike Choerry, who was looking at me with a serious look, Hyunjin smiled and approached me.

"Do you feel better?" She asked worriedly, and I just nodded my head, smiling weakly. "Great! We made you a sandwich, eat!"

After eating the sandwich under their supervision, Hyunjin got a call on the radio and moved away from the both of us. Choerry was still looking at me seriously from afar, probably still mad because I broke up with Yves and got back together with Jackson. Little did she know that those two have been giving me many headaches, and not because of a love triangle, I wish it were so though, it would be less complicated...

"Are you pregnant?" Choerry finally broke the silence. It would have been better if she remained silent.

"No!" I denied as fast as possible. "Are you crazy?! Why do you think that?"

"Well... Isn't it obvious?" She asked, and I shook my head, incredulous. "Seriously? First you dump the person who makes you happy to get back together with a disgusting guy like Jackson, and now we find you in this state, what do you want me to think?"

I stared at her incredulously, trying to digest every word.

"Girls!" Hyunjin appeared in our line of sight again, drawing our attention. "We have another one..." Hyunjin looked serious, her gaze alternated between Choerry and me. "From the Maniac Polaroid! Another body was found."

I just felt my heartbeat speed up, my urge was to disappear, but I couldn't right now.

"Okay! Let's see what he prepared for us this time." I said firmly, getting up from the chair. The two of them looked at me and nodded their heads.

It was like a flashback of all the times I was in that alley to investigate a body left by the not so secret Maniac. Two of my best experts were present on the spot, analyzing the body and around.

I walked away from everyone there and answered a call.

"Hey, Joy, I was going to call you..."

"Dammit, Jinsoul! Meet me in my apartment, now!"

Without even letting me answer, Joy ended the call. I let out the heavy air in my lungs, putting my phone back in my pocket. I informed Heejin and Hyunjin that I'd be right back and that if they needed me, they just had to call. They didn't question me, just nodded their heads. To get to my car, I had to face a swarm of reporters who surrounded the place like vultures. I didn't say anything, I wasn't in the mood for that right now.

I parked the car in front of Joy's building, walked over to the entrance and rang the intercom of her apartment. Instantly, my entry was granted by the door opening. I went up the stairs, step by step, in the slowest way. I could feel my body exhausted, just like my mind. I knocked on the door twice and was immediately greeted. Joy looked as beautiful as ever. Her long, wet hair gave away that she had just gotten out of the shower, and her clenched jaw and her lips on a straight line showed that something bad was about to happen. Without saying anything, Joy stepped to the side, so I got in and walked to the living room in silence.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, but stopped dead in my tracks when I found Mr. Kim sitting with a serious posture on the couch.

"Good Morning, Ms. Jung."

"Good Morning, Mr. Kim." I limited myself to say, and it didn't take long for Joy to stand by my side, her posture was serious as well.

"Now that the two of you are here, I need a report and I need that report to show a progress in the case. Joy more than anyone knows how much the FBI has been pressuring us with it."

"Mr. Kim, we don't have a report ready yet." Joy said weakly. Dammit! I was supposed to meet Joy to make the report. I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"Why not?" Mr. Kim asked.

"No, Joy! Don't say anything! It was my fault, we were after one of the possible bosses, we were going to try to offer him a deal, a deal where he'd help us arrest everyone involved in the operation. I followed him, but I lost sight of him, and today he was found-"

"Dead! He was found dead, right, Ms. Jung?!" With his voice altered and no longer sitting, Mr. Kim stared at me, waiting for an answer. I sighed, closing my eyes, to then nod my head. The man in front of me shook his head with an ironic smile. "Dead by the Maniac Polaroid, another case that you weren't able to solve, right Jung?"

"Another?! What do you mean 'another’? I solve cases every day in that precinct! You told me yourself that I'm the best, that you trust me!" I spat out my words.

"ENOUGH!! I WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE ALL THIS, I'M GOING TO GET IN TOUCH WITH THE FBI AND HAND THE CASE OVER TO THEM!"

"GREAT!" I answered in the same tone. Joy looked at me, startled.

"CALM DOWN, PLEASE!" This time it was Joy who shouted, drawing our attention. She ran her hand through her hair, in an attempt to calm herself. "Mr. Kim... Shouting at us won't solve anything! I apologize for the lack of a report. And it's not Ms. Jung's fault that one of the suspects is dead! Give us two more weeks, and I guarantee you that we'll put the mastermind of all this in jail."

Silence was the only thing left in that room. Mr. Kim, who had been standing still before, started pacing back and forth, his index finger scratching his beard. I remained quiet next to Joy. The urge to cry hit me hard, my emotions were completely shaken up, the urge to give up on everything was big, but Joy was here, and not only as a great agent, but also as a good friend. She held my hand, giving me the tranquility I needed.

"Alright." He said, breaking the silence. "I'll give you two more weeks, no more, no less, only two. I want this solved, otherwise, I'll hand this case over to the FBI."

"Thank you, Mr. Kim, we promise not to let you down, nor the FBI." Joy said as she walked him out.

I couldn't look at him after the outburst I had. I sat down on the couch and buried my hands in my hair as soon as my boss exited the front door, and all it took was the sound of it closing for the tears to flow. Joy approached me and sat down beside me, pulling me close to her.

"Let everything out, Jinsoul. I know that we just recently met and that we're not that close, but you can cry, I won't question the reasons for your tears, because I know very well what they are, and I promise you that we'll throw him in jail!"

I looked at Joy amid my tears, she smiled at me and stroked my hair, and then I lowered my head again and cried more and more. I was really lost. Jackson was a lot smarter than I thought... Everything was going wrong, Jackson had a minor grooming business, my boss kept nagging me, pressuring me, my best friend kept judging me, and the love of my life was a killer who's been playing with me all this time.


	50. Manse

**POV Jackson**

_*Two weeks later*_

It had been fifteen minutes since I was waiting for Jiwoo outside the restaurant. The heat in Seoul was unbearable, so I decided to take off my jacket. The beads of sweat that trickled down the sides of my face bothered me more than normal.

"Why the hell is it so hot?" I thought out loud, loosening my gray-striped tie.

"Missed me?" Asked Jiwoo's sweet voice in my ear. I rolled my eyes and watched the woman circle me to position herself in front of me.

"Do I look like I missed you?" I asked ironically.

"No, you look like a football player after practice.” She said laughing.

"I don't know why you're in such a good mood, when in fact your ass is on the line." I said, and walked towards my car across the street.

"Our ass is on the line. Ours, right?" I heard Jiwoo ask as she followed me in hurried steps.

I got into my car and turned on the air conditioning immediately. Jiwoo got in as well and repeated the question. She was scared, just like I was, however, I couldn't show weakness, or my ass will definitely be on the line.

"Listen here, Jiwoo!" I leaned closer to her, and could feel her breathing getting heavy. I held her pale, delicate face with certain roughness, and the woman's eyes widened, I could swear she'd cry at any moment. "Don't be a dumb woman, okay? The cops are already on your tail, just like they are on mine." I squeezed her face harder, and Jiwoo brought both of her hands to mine, but didn't do anything. "But the difference between us is gigantic, because I don't leave traces, you stupid bitch. They will come for you and ask for my head in exchange of a reduced sentence, but give you a single alternative." My breath was now blowing hard against her face, my chest rose and fell at a violent frequency. "You will not rat me out and I'll use all the dirty money we've earned together to get you out of this trouble, because sweetheart, money is what rules in this Astral Plane. Otherwise, if you rat me out..." I inched closer to Jiwoo, our foreheads were touching now. "If you rat me out, I'll have you killed wherever you are."

I released the woman, who promptly touched her chin, groaning in pain. Jiwoo had been an excellent partner, but the end of our partnership had come, I needed to be imposing, otherwise I would be more than screwed.

"We have a deal, Jackson." She began. “Jongin could be a coward, but I'm not, you know I'm not a rat, never have been."

"I hope so, Jiwoo, for your own good." I said, putting on the seatbelt. “Now get out of my car."

"We need to talk about the breach on the website."

"I already know how that happened. To tell you the truth, I was even expecting it, and I know very well how to handle it. Now get out of the car." I said sharply.

"You're going to keep it running?"

"Yes; I want to know how far this is going."

"You like to take risks too much, Jackson." She said, letting out a chuckle.

"I already said everything I had to say to you, Jiwoo, I don't have time to chitchat anymore."

"I'm going, asshole!" The woman opened the door and got out, to then slam the door shut, rising an abnormal irritation in me.

I'm too smart of a man to be caught because of such a stupid thing, find a way to make everything go away. There was a lot of work to be done, but I'd do it gladly.

**POV Jinsoul**

"Yves." I said as soon as the call was answered.

“Jinsoul…”

"We need to meet." I said, twirling the pencil that was on my desk.

"I know. When and where?" Her answer had been so direct that I was feeling a little scared by the hurry she had to see me.

I needed to see Yves, but I was afraid of what she could do to me, didn't know her, I thought I knew her and look what happened: A serial killer.

"Look, I promised to take Manse out for a drive, what do you think of us going to that park that has that Korean food stand and tables?"

"You want a romantic picnic with me and Manse? Like a happy family?" She mocked ironically.

"No, I want to be in a public place with you, and with a kid as a witness, but take it as you will."

"Are you afraid of me?" Her voice sounded sad, and a lump formed in my throat.

"2PM, today." I said lastly and hung up the phone.

I wasn't afraid of Yves, was I? I wasn't sure of anything anymore, for these last two weeks I've been trying to find a way to fix everything. But there was nothing, nothing seemed coherent. Yves had done a lot of bad things, but why couldn't I sentence her? Had my feelings for her blocked me that much from reality?

But that didn't matter now, I still had Jackson's case to solve, and that seemed to be a bigger challenge than to sentence Yves. I felt indeed that Jackson was a bad guy, he did bad things to good people, while Yves did bad things to bad people, there was a huge difference between them, wasn't there? I shook my head to push away all those comparative thoughts. Could things be any more fucked up? My ex-girlfriend was a serial killer, and my ex-fiance was an enticer of minors. My love life couldn't be more disastrous. Life was such a bad joke.

I grabbed my cell phone again and dialed the number I had from Mrs. Bom. It didn't even ring twice before I heard the old lady's dragged voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Bom. Here's Deputy Jung Jinsoul and-“ I was going to complete the sentence when I was interrupted by her.

"I knew that Manse was bad news, but the cops?" She said seriously, and I fell silent, how could she be talking like that about a child? "It was a joke, sweetie." She said laughing, and after I got out of that trance, I started laughing too. "I know who you are, you're Yves's girl, right?"

I felt my stomach ache with that sentence. Yves's girl? God, no, I wasn't Yves's girl.

"No, ma'am, I'm not Yves's girl, but that's beside the point, I'm calling you to ask for your permission to go out with Manse today." I finally said the reason why I was calling.

"Only with you?" She asked.

"No, ma'am, with Yv-" I was going to say the rest of the name when I heard a laugh on the other side of the line. I was feeling like an idiot, and it wasn't for less. She said I was Yves's girlfriend and I denied it, to then say I wanted to go out with her grandson and Yves, like playing house. Why was life being so cruel to me? Even in the smallest details?

"It's okay, you don't need to be nervous, I'm sure Manse will be very excited, just tell me where you're going and at what time I should have him ready." She said, making it easier for me to avoid the other subject.

"Thank you, ma'am, I miss that little pest very much." I said laughing. "Well, we're going to a park today at 2 PM, is that alright with you?"

"Yes, just please be careful and make sure the boy doesn't eat too much sugar."

I laughed for a few instants, remembering the day he tricked Yves into giving him money so he could eat popcorn.

_"Ugh, Jinsoul, please explain to this kid that he can't eat too much sugar" She came towards me yelling, and Manse was right behind her, huffing._

_"But I want more popcorn!!!"_

_"Jinsooouull" Yves was squirming and I laughed at them both._

_"Manse, your grandmother asked Yves to not give you too much sugar, she said you get restless._

_"And God forbid this kid turning any more restless." Yves huffed as she sat down._

_"Alright then, give me the money and I’ll buy salt popcorn instead." The little boy held out his little hand towards Yves, who laughed and handed him some money. The boy ran off, almost stumbling over his clumsy legs._

_“I don’t want to have children." Yves said seriously._

_"You don't?" I asked laughing. The brunette made a long pause, and then answered:_

_"Never."_

_"Alright then, baby" The silence of a few seconds between us was comfortable, whenever we were together it was as if nothing needed to be said._

_"That little motherfucker!" She said, drawing my attention, making me turn to see Manse running past us with a huge bag of sweet popcorn. "I'm going to kill you, kid!" The brunette shouted at that the little who was laughing, running towards his little friends, and I laughed at the fact that a kid could easily trick Yves._

_"Calm down, Yves, it was obvious that he was going to do that."_

_"You knew?"_

_"Of course." I said and Yves huffed, shining and laying on my lap, snaking her hand inside my blouse, stroking my belly. I felt a shiver run through my whole body with the brunette's daring touch. "He's a kid and he thinks he's smarter than us, and he is."_

Did that Yves really exist? Or was it another projection of my brain?

"Sweetie?" The old lady called, pulling me out of my reveries.

"Hey, sorry, we'll pick up Manse at two o'clock, thank you for the vote of confidence once again, ma'am, see you later."

"See you later." She said, giving me the permission to hung up the phone. I put it on the desk and let my thoughts wander to that afternoon again.

_The sound of the cool breeze as it blew against the leaves of the trees, Yves's caresses under my blouse, all of it was making me relax and l allowed myself to close my eyes fora few instants until I was interrupted._

_"I think it looks sexy." She said almost like a whisper._

_“And I thought you didn't want to talk about it." Yves was circling her finger around my scar, where I had been shot._

_"Jinsoul, I didn't want to talk while we were having sex, I didn't know how you felt about it, if you felt insecure or if you had bad recollections." Yves slightly lifted my blouse and tilted her head, kissing my scar; a tender kiss. "I think you look much better with it"_

_"Really? It doesn't look ugly?"_

_"Jinsoul, it's your story, it's what you are its beautiful."_

_"My story is out there, exposed to you and to many, but I don't know yours, you hide it." I said and Yves turned impatiently. "I'm sorry if l'm invading your space, Yves, but if you wanted that much space, you should have thought twice before wanting to date me, because wanting to share things is part of it, you know?"_

_"Jinsoul..." She began, getting up and sitting next to me. "I'm sorry, I know I was an idiot." She made a brief pause, to then proceed. "It's just that there are a lot of things in my story that-"_

_"That what, Yves? I want to know with whom I'm getting involved with."_

_"Jinsoul, my story is full of gaps."_

Yves has always been a mystery, but somehow, she opened up a bit to me, she trusted me. I saw her fragile so many times that I could swear she had some kind of split personality. It was inevitable for those thoughts not to cross my mind, I simply couldn't think about anything else, absolutely anything else, only about Yves and all the clues she had given me, even if subtle, but she did.

_"Yves!" I raised my voice, making her look at me. Are we dating?" I asked in a whisper now, and with curious eyes._

_"Do you want to?" She asked, lifting my chin so I could look into her eyes._

_"Do you want to?"_

_"Jinsoul, I just know that I will not stand someone touching your body." She said, stroking my face. "I can't stand someone kissing you, because you are mine, Jinsoul, you are mine even if you don't want to." She inched closer and sealed our lips quickly. "Every part of this damn body of yours is mine and... baby, if you don't agree with that, I'll have to kill you." I laughed and then shook my head._

_"I would arrest you before that, Ms. Yves."_

_"You would?"_

_"Yes, I have a nose for criminals, or did you forget?"_

_"No, but I think I’m much smarter than you, Deputy Jung."_

_"You think you're smart? How smart?" I asked, raising my eyebrows._

_"Enough for you to never find out that, I killed all of your former shitty boyfriends." She said, and I opened my mouth in a perfect O, in surprise._

_"Even Jackson?"_

_"Oh no, I'll leave him for you to kill him yourself"_

_"This conversation is morbid, Yves." I scolded her, to then put my arms around her neck._

"Jackson..." I whispered. "Would she kill him?" I thought out loud to myself.

She killed Sehun, that bastard, but he really deserved his tragic end. I shook my head, trying to forget that turbulent day in BBC.

\---

Parked in front of Yves's house, I was still reflecting whether this was right. Two weeks ago I had found her killing a man, and today here I was... I was going for a walk in the park with her and a kid. God, but why didn't I feel that that was so wrong like that? Not seen from another angle.

I heard the car door close, Yves had gotten in, pulling me out of my parallel world, where I make wrong seem right. My inner conflict was stark.

"Jinsoul..." The brunette whispered.

Her natural scent instantly permeated the inside of my car, and a nostalgia hovered over me, I could almost feel the sweet taste of her delicate lips.

"Hello, Yves." I still didn't have the courage to face her, so I just started the car and drove to Manse's house.

The whole drive to the boy's house was silent, Yves just hummed along to the songs that played on the radio as she fiddled with her phone. And God, everything about her was too attractive. When we got to our destination, Yves got out of the car to go get Manse.

"Auntie Jinsoul!" Manse got into the car, holding out his little hand in greeting. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you, little guy?"

Yves entered the car right after Manse with a silly smile on her lips, and I still didn't have the courage to look into her eyes.

"I'm great!"

"That's good, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"I think we're all ready to go." Yves said with a more husky voice than normal.

After we ate in the Korean food stand, Manse went to play with some other kids in the park, while Yves and I remained sitting at the table, facing each other. Twenty minutes had already passed and nothing was said, until she broke the silence.

"Are you still with Jackson?"

"Yes."

"And how's that working out? You two going to get married?" Was that for real? With everything we had to deal with, Yves wanted to talk about my love life?

"That's none of your business and it's beside the point, Yves." I said dryly.

"And what's the point?"

I bent down a little and removed my gun from my ankle holster, and put it on the table, to then grab my badge that was stuck inside my blouse to put it on the table as well.

"I want you to turn yourself in, Yves."

"What? Seriously?" She asked, staring at the gun.

"What do you want me to do? Huh? The entire police force is looking for the Maniac Polaroid, and you want me to just forget it? That's just crazy."

"Jinsoul, do you not believe me? Do you not believe my story? They were all bad men! What the fuck are you doing? Asking me to rot in jail because of men, who if still alive, would be doing harm to hundreds of people."

"You need help, this is not normal, this is not how you solve problems. In the name of our relationship, if it was ever real for you, if at some point you loved me, just stop it, do the right thing."

I finished saying and saw Yves's eyes water at what I had said.

"You want to talk about love? Do you really? You left me, Jinsoul, you left me to be with Jackson, what kind of love is that? What weak love was that? After everything we lived through together, how do you think I felt? Huh? Answer me!" Yves practically shouted, letting her tears fall. Time or another someone would stare at us, but I couldn't care less.

"We're not here to talk about us, Yves."

"Oh of course! We never do, we never talk about us." The brunette laughed humorlessly. "It's funny how you come here, put your gun on the table and ask me not to be a coward, when in fact, the coward was you, Jinsoul, from the beginning, in your life, in your career, in our relationship, and with the Maniac Polaroid. The only coward here is you!"

"That's enough, Yves, I’ll give you just one more week, a single week, either you turn yourself in, or I’ll turn you in." I put my gun and my badge back in their place quickly and got up. "I hope we're clear. And let's leave now, because I don't have anything else to discuss to you."

\---

"Do we really need to search this site again?" Joy asked as she rang the doorbell of Changkyun's house again. It was already late at night.

"Of course we do, Jongin is dead, we need to find a new approach, and if we access this site from a place that isn't safe, they may know we're after them." I said, hearing the door open, and coming across a tall blond man with a sleepy face.

"I'm sorry about the time, Changkyun, but Jinsoul has no scruples and said we needed to check that website again, is that okay with you?" Joy said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, no problem, come in." The man stepped to the side, and we walked in.

After Changkyun made coffee for all of us, he sat across from me and grabbed his laptop, and started typing a sequence of codes.

"I honestly don't know why the hell you want to access this site right now." Joy grumbled.

"I have a feeling, Joy, and it's not a good one. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't see that website today."

"It's okay, I mean, it's fine by me, I don't mind helping you." The man said, earning a grateful smile from me. "Here you go, what do you want to see?"

Changkyun got up from the chair so that I could sit in front of the computer, and so I did and looked at the computer screen. I searched the website thoroughly, few things had changed, but they had.

"Their partner dies and they continue the business? Does that make any sense?" Joy asked as she looked at the screen, focused.

"Nope.” I mumbled. I continued looking, and the prices had gone down, new kids were on the 'menu'. I felt disgusted the whole time. I turned the page, already furious with so much depravity, and came across the worst image I could ever see. "It's not possible... Oh my God..."

"What is it, Jinsoul?" Joy asked worriedly.

"SICK MOTHERFUCKER!" I got up from the chair, feeling my hands shake. A few tears rushed down my face, I couldn't breathe right.

"What happened, Jinsoul? What did you see?" Joy asked again, and I just pointed to the screen.

Joy stared at the image and zoomed in.

"Is that who I think it is?" I didn't say anything, so the woman just looked at the child's identification. "That's-"

"Song Manse." I whispered, bursting into tears.


	51. Threats

**POV Jinsoul**

"What are we going to do now, Jinsoul?"

"I don't know why the hell Jackson is after Manse, I don't know what's going on, how..." My head was a mess. To think that this afternoon I was with him and that now he could be in danger... I was visibly desperate, I didn't know what to do next, but I'd have to be very cautious.

"But h-how, how did he." Joy stammered, shocked.

"I don't know! I don't know!" I cut her in a lost tone. With my elbows propped on the table, I buried my hands in my hair. "Motherfucker, son of a bitch." I whispered to myself as tears streamed down my face.

Throughout my career, I've always kept my personal life at the utmost discretion, never did one of the suspects involve my life in a dirty game like this one. Did Jackson know I was watching him? It would be too much of a coincidence for Manse to be on that website, but how did he find out about the boy?

"Jinsoul." Joy called me, touching my shoulder. "Drink." She extended a glass of water to me. My gaze alternated between her, the glass and Changkyun, the tall blond seemed worried about my state.

I grabbed the glass from her hand and drank the liquid in it. Joy looked at me worriedly when I got up suddenly and started pacing back and forth, restless. Time or another I let the tears flow. My head was throbbing, but still wouldn't stop working on trying to find answers. The reality was that staying here pacing wouldn't solve anything, I needed to act now. Tears still insisted on falling from my eyes, because just imagining something bad happening to the boy made me ill. I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to that innocent being.

"Let's go, tomorrow will be a long day." I said.

"Yes, let's go." Joy got up, and then we walked towards the exit.

"I hope I have helped." Changkyun said as he opened the front door.

"You did, a lot, thank you again, Changkyun, see you tomorrow." Joy said, and then hugged him.

"Thank you.” That was what I limited myself to say, I was still very shaken up.

I walked straight to the passenger side of the car, opened the door, and sat down before I'd fall on the ground, my legs were shaking. At the moment I could only think about Manse's safety and the safety of everyone close to me.

"You sure you want me to drive?" The woman asked as she sat down in the driver's seat.

"Yes, or I'll end up causing an accident." I said, wiping away the tears that still insisted on falling. The image of Manse in that website wouldn't leave my head. Why did everything suddenly get so hard?

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and quickly dialed Mrs. Bom's number. It was already late at night, the woman would probably be sleeping already, but I needed to know if everything was alright.

"Hello?" Manse's sweet, childish voice sounded in a sleep-laden tone, I probably woke him up.

"Hi! Manse?!"

"Auntie Jinsoul?"

"Yes! It's me, kiddo. Where is your grandma?" My voice weakened every time I heard the boy's heavy breathing. Sneaky tears fell down my face.

"She's sleeping, Auntie Jinsoul, do you want to talk to her?" His words came out more dragged than normal, sleep-laden. Knowing that he was with her made my body relax on the car seat.

"No, Manse... I just wanted to know if everything was okay with you, but I see that it is, right?"

"Yes."

"Great!" I stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to hold back my tears, I didn't want to frighten the boy. "Hey! What are you doing up at this hour?"

"You woke me up!" The boy huffed on the other side of the line, yanking an awkward laugh out of me.

"I'm sorry, Manse... Now go on, go back to sleep, cause it's already pretty late, okay?"

"Okay."

"Well... Good Night then."

"Good Night, Auntie Jinsoul. Don't forget to ask Auntie Yves to buy my gigantic doughnut, she promised!" I closed my eyes, squeezing them, my heart accompanied the squeeze. How could someone hurt a kid like that?

"Leave it to me..." I said in a trembling voice. "Good night, Manse.”

"Good night, Auntie Jinsoul."

"How's everything?" Joy asked, starting the car.

"Everything's okay with him.” I whispered while still staring at the screen of my phone. "Take me home, please, I don't feel very well."

"Don't you want me to take you to the hospital? You look very pale, Jinsoul."

"No! Relax, it's only the result of sleepless nights."

Joy stared at me for a while, but then let out a heavy sigh and followed my orders. Ever since I found out that Joy would be my partner in such a big case like this one, I decided to leave differences aside, and I discovered that besides being a cool and nice person, she's also a great friend. Yes, I already considered her a great friend, even more for having stayed by my side throughout this very difficult time even though she had no obligation whatsoever. And only then did I realize that I never thanked her for it all.

After Joy dropped me off at home, the first thing I did was get in touch with Chanyeol to ask him to put a patrol outside of Manse's house. He questioned the reason for that request, especially at that hour, but I was pretty convincing with the reasons why and he promptly obeyed me.

\---

After a very bad night's sleep, it was my day off. I've never wished so much for my days off, if it was the old days, I'd fight to not be able to rest, but everything was so messed up in my life that I really wanted a break from it all.

I tidied things up at my apartment and did what I've been doing most in these last few days... I drank. I opened a bottle of Vodka and enjoyed its company, I didn't even bother to mix it with something, I drank it neat. I knew it wasn't the best way to deal with the turbulence that my life was going through, but who cared? I didn't give two shits that it was still 11AM. I had already drunk more than several shot-glasses of Vodka with ice, two glasses of Martini, and was going to the third one. I poured the drink in my glass, brought it to my lips and took two big sips. At the moment the word 'savoring' didn't make part of my. vocabulary.

The ringing of my phone drew my attention, and I huffed just by imagining that it was work related. I walked to the object that was on the coffee table and answered it without bothering to see who was tormenting me again.

It was just Jackson, calling me to ask to spend the day with me, and I couldn't refuse. And if I was going to spend an entire afternoon with him, I'd have to be at least drunk, and I already was.

As I headed towards the couch, thinking about relaxing a little, I heard the sound of the intercom, and cussed Jackson a thousand times for coming to my apartment. He was already outside the building. Hell.

After authorizing the man's entrance, I finally sat down. I could feel my blood boiling with hatred, the images of Manse wouldn't leave my head, and with every flash of the memory, I took a sip from the drink.

The door opened and a handsome man with a bottle of wine in his hands came in.

"Is anybody home?” He joked, flashing his charming smile.

"Oh. Hi, Jackson." I said dispirited.

"It looks like someone's already drinking." The man laughed, to then approach me and seal our lips.

"Yes, I drank a little, and I intend to drink more, so put that wine in the fridge, please.” I said dryly.

"Sure, the request of a deputy is an order." I thought the tone Jackson had used was strange, but I shrugged it off.

"I need to have sex." I whispered as I watched a scene from 'Friends with Benefits' on TV. I took another sip from my drink and Jackson sat down beside me.

"Why don't we solve that now?" He asked, stroking my face.

"I'm drunk, Jackson.”

"How many times have you had sex with me while drunk?" He asked, and my stomach turned. The reminder that I let that man touch me, kiss me, possess my body, made me feel the dirtiest person in the world.

"Many times, but I'm not in the mood to do that drunk today, okay?" I said dryly, pushing the man back a little. I didn't know for how much longer I'd be able to keep this cover.

"Okay, what are you drinking?” He asked.

"I have no idea." I mumbled. I was already getting visibly altered.

"Whatever, I'm drinking Whiskey." He said. "How are things at the precinct?"

I propped up my feet on the coffee table and rolled my eyes. Jackson's perfume, which I used to love so much, was making me feel sick to my stomach. In fact, I think everything related to Jackson made me sick.

What an ungrateful, idiotic and ridiculous profession. Here I was, with a disgusting child enticer right in my living room, and I was forced to sometimes seal our lips and laugh at his dull jokes. All in the name of duty. I was here losing my fucking time while I could be having sex with someone, like I really needed to.

"Aren't you going to tell me how things are going there?"

"As if you cared.” I whispered without measuring the consequences.

"Don't be silly, babe, of course I want to know, but start by telling you how things are going in my business, okay?"

"Whatever." I said, shrugging my shoulders and taking another sip from my drink.

"Well, things sort of got a little complicated, a co-worker died two weeks ago, so there's a lot of paperwork that I have to take care of." He said, and I looked at the motherfucker. Would he really have the courage to tell me those things?

"I'm sorry." I said ironically, taking another sip of my drink.

"Are you?" He asked. "I'm not that much." He let out a nasal chuckle, drawing my attention. "He was a coward, he would end up screwing me sooner or later." I swallowed hard at his cold, honest words. Jackson got up and poured himself some more Whiskey as I watched his every move, until he turned to me. "It's horrible, isn't it? Not being able to trust someone." Jackson sat down again next to me, accommodating himself better and crossing his leg comfortably, a light smile showed his white teeth. What did he mean with that? "They say trust is the base of any relationship." Jackson lifted his eyes from his glass and looked at me, letting out an ironical laugh. "For me, a good fuck every night would be enough." Nervousness took over me, my heart started beating faster and my hands started to sweat. "But guess what, my girlfriend is a fucking cunt cop!" He said laughing.

I dropped the drink on the table and got up in a jolt.

"What did you say?!" The alcohol in my blood and the anger I felt at Jackson joined together, already preparing me to hit a hard slap on his face, but Jackson was faster, stopping me and holding my wrist. "LET ME GO, JACKSON!" I shouted as soon as I felt my back hit the wall and my whole body being crushed by the older man's, preventing me from moving.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jackson shouted, releasing my wrist, but immediately gripping my chin, squeezing it mercilessly. "Isn't it funny, babe? Can you believe my girlfriend is a fucking cunt?" The man whispered through clenched teeth with his mouth close to my face, I could feel his warm breath beating against my face. His gaze made me shudder.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"DON'T PLAY THE FOOL!" Jackson shouted, gripping my chin tighter and pressing my face harder against the wall, but he soon released it to grip my hair, pulling it, dragging me back to the couch. My legs couldn't stand, and the pain only relieved after I was thrown on the couch. "Do you think I'm dumb, Jinsoul?" Jackson approached me again. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I’M BLIND? DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D FALL FOR THAT LITTLE REPENTED FIANCEE CRAP?" He shouted against my face, and I flinched on the couch. Jackson stared at me for a few seconds as if waiting for my answer, but then he backed away as he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to control himself. I took the opportunity to stand up and jump up on him in order to try and immobilize him somehow, but Jackson seemed to be countless times stronger than me., or maybe it was the alcohol. The man threw me back on the couch and climbed on top of me, leaving me completely immobilized under the weight of his body. His big, strong hands went to my neck, squeezing it with a certain force. "Did you really think I didn't know about this? Did you really think I didn't know that I was being investigated? Did you really, you bitch?" The man squeezed my throat more and more, and it was becoming really hard to breathe.

"Le-let g-go of m-me, you bas-tard!" I was already feeling fragile; my legs were struggling. I had already knocked over my coffee table and everything around me. My gun was unfortunately too far away.

"Did you think you were going to play happy family with Yves? I saw you with her and that kid, and speaking of that, did you like the little present on the website? He's on sale." I was so angry and feeling so helpless, Jackson's weight on my body didn't give me any mobility. I just struggled against him and tried to breathe as much as I could. "Stay away from me, Jinsoul, or I can end your life and the life of everyone you love, would you like that?" That was what I last heard before everything went black.


	52. Truce?

**POV Yves**

"I-I don't know if I can call you 'dad’...” I said awkwardly, running the tip of my index finger around the brim of the mug in front of me. I lowered my gaze and remembered how many times I called Minseok 'father' out of obligation.

"I know that that will happen naturally, Yves." The man said with a smile on his lips, comforting me.

"Listen..." I said and took a deep breath. "Have you ever felt like you're doing the right thing, but your 'right' isn't most people's standard of 'right'?" I asked quickly, gesticulating with my hands, and Daniel laughed. "What?"

"You look just like your mother when you're like this." Daniel laughed, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked smiling. Anything that reminded me of my mother made me happy, anything that would bring me closer to her.

"This way you have of speaking when you're nervous about something." The man's smile faded, and with it, the glint of his eyes. Daniel was lost in his thoughts. "When she was nervous, she always spoke fast and stumbled over her words." He was staring at a fixed spot as he spoke of my mother with such passion. "She gesticulated with her hands a lot just like you do." He finally looked at me, and flashed me a grateful smile, as if finding me was the best thing that has ever happened to him.

"Do you want more coffee?"

"Yes, please, Yves." He said, so I signaled the waiter who soon brought us more of that drink I loved so much. "But going back to what you said, about things being right or not." Daniel touched my hand and then proceeded. "No one ever does what is right all the time, what is right to you may not be right to me, and vice versa. Just follow your intuition, something good always comes out of it."

Daniel was absolutely right. I knew that killing those people wasn't the best way to do justice, but it was the best way I found, so that was the right thing to me, at that moment. Jinsoul had asked me to turn myself in, that was her way of doing what was right to her, and as much as I think I deserve better than a filthy cell, bad food and sunbathing at monitored times, she deserved better, Jinsoul deserved peace, and I'll give that to her.

"Indeed, thank you... dad." I said awkwardly. Daniel squeezed my hand and smiled in satisfaction. "It's really hard to say that word, it's uncomfortable, it never meant family to me."

"Call me whatever you want, Yves, but just call me." I smiled at the man and took another sip of my coffee.

"How are things at the company since Minseok's death?" I asked.

"Jackson's in charge, and I don't understand why to be honest, it should be you there."

"Or you..."

"What? No, it wouldn't be fair." Daniel said and removed his hand from mine, and his serious posture made a comeback.

"Why not? That company was my grandfather's and then it was my mother's, and Minseok only got his hands on it because my mother died. And now Jackson's in charge, and he's not even family, you are, you're my father."

"That situation is very conflict of interest-ish." The man said.

"Of course not, I wanted you in the presidency before I even knew you were my father, do you remember?"

Daniel looked thoughtful and then nodded. "Yes, I remember..."

"I don't have enough competence to run that company, you do." I took another sip of the coffee to then proceed. "Jackson is only still in charge because I haven't had time to meet with a lawyer to take care of things."

Lawyer...Well remembered! I was going to need one, and one of the best in Seoul.

"What about your sister Chaewon? Will she accept it?"

"Of course she will, don't worry about that. If I can't help you with this, Chaewon will take care of everything."

"And why wouldn't you be able to? Are you going somewhere?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's just a manner of speaking." I said, flashing an awkward smile. "Now I have to go, thank you so much for the advice and the coffee."

"I think that's what parents do, isn't it?!"

As soon as I said goodbye to Daniel, I was determined to meet with Jinsoul. I needed to take all that weight off my back, at least once in my life, I had to be honest with everyone around me and with myself.

Inside my car parked in front of the police station, I took a deep breath to then get out and walk to the entrance. I walked through the doors, and nothing had changed, everything at the front desk was organized, there was people reporting whatever and cops leading criminals to their proper places. I approached the police officer who was behind the counter handling people's complaints, and it didn't take long for my turn to arrive.

"How can I help you?"

"I'd like to speak to Deputy Jung, is she here?"

"What do you want to discuss with Deputy Jung?" Bitch... It's none of your business.

"It's personal, can you please tell her that I'm here?"

The police officer looked at me, arching her eyebrows in disbelief, but immediately turned her attention away and began to organize a pile of papers, ignoring me completely.

"Deputy Jung is busy, whatever your personal matter is with her, wait until her shift's over-"

"Hani! If you don't want to be out of a job for the rest of your life, you better change your tone when you're talking to people who come here for help!" Choerry's voice sounded, firm, drawing my attention and the other officer's. The rude woman's eyes widened at the severity of my friend, who was now walking towards us. "Especially if that person is Yves, who is family!"

"I-I'm sorry, Officer Choi. I sw-wear I wasn't-“

"Save your excuses for later, when Jinsoul questions your attitudes here!" Choerry looked in a serious way at the other woman, who cringed with every word. I confess that that wasn't completely necessary, but Choerry should know what she was doing. "Come, Yves." Choerry called me as she entered one of the rooms there. I took one last look at the police officer and then follow Choerry. "How can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Jinsoul."

Choerry, who was smiling, frowned, not understanding my sudden urge to speak to the young deputy.

"Look, Yves, I don't know if this is a good place for you two-"

"No, Choerry! It's nothing like that." I let out a heavy breath. "It has nothing to do with our old relationship. I just... I just need her help, only she understands me!"

Choerry, who was leaning against the wall, approached me slowly, and what I least expected happened... Choerry enveloped me in a tight hug. My body remained tense, but soon relaxed.

"I know that things between you aren't going well, I see it in her face, but I don't question her or you. She hurt you and if you really need her help it's because it's something serious." I nodded my head as soon as Choerry pulled away a little to look at me. I was praying inwardly for Choerry not to fill me with questions and to let me go as soon as possible so I could see the deputy. "Alright.. Jinsoul didn't come to work today. She took the day off, and with good reason! She really hasn't been feeling well, I even suspect that she's..." Choerry realized that she was saying too much, so she took care of closing her mouth, which made me even more intrigued.

“That she's what, Choerry?"

"Nothing, Yves! Jinsoul is in her apartment..."

"Tell me, Choerry! What do you suspect?"

I was already losing what little patience I had left. Weren't we too old to play this game?

"Look, Yves... Go talk to Jinsoul about what you need, I will no longer meddle between you two." Choerry didn't even give me the chance to say anything else, because she left me there, standing like an idiot.

I left the precinct more nervous than before, if Choerry thought that I'd let that go, she was completely mistaken, if she wouldn't tell me anything, Jinsoul would have to.

An indisposition struck me, I felt suffocated, my throat burned, and everything told me that that sudden lack of air was related to Jinsoul. I never drove as fast through the streets of Seoul as I did today. I stopped the car abruptly next to Jinsoul's building, the fear that something bad was happening to her drove me out of control, my chest rose and fell uncontrollably, it burned like never before, warning me that something was wrong. I opened the car door with certain desperation, but as soon as I dosed it, I saw Jackson talking to the doorman. I hid behind the car so he wouldn't see me, and remained alert. I had to wait for him to get into his car and drive out of there before I could head to Jinsoul's building.

The lack of air increased, everything seemed to be in slow motion. I didn't have to identify myself to the doorman, the man knew me and granted my access immediately with a smile on his face, greeting me with a 'good afternoon'. I ignored him and went on my way. The elevator was slower than normal, everything was slow, even my thoughts, I couldn't think about anything. The enclosed environment only worsened my lack of air, if that thing didn't move fast, I'd end up having a panic attack in there. The beep of the elevator informed me that I had already arrived to my destination, and my body practically threw itself out of that small can. When I finally stopped in front of Jinsoul's door, I took a deep breath.

It may be nothing, Yves, after all, Jinsoul and Jackson were together. - I thought to myself.

But something told me that it wasn't just that. I looked at the door and tried to catch my breath, to calm myself down, I was in a deplorable state. I took a deep breath once, twice, thrice before knocking on the door. No one answered, a chill ran down my spine, so I knocked on the door in a more desperate way, but nothing happened.

"JINSOUL!" I shouted. "JINSOUL!" I knocked a few more times on the door, and someone from the apartment next door came out and looked at me with a not very friendly face. If I wasn't so desperate and in a hurry, I could waste my time explaining what was going on, but I couldn't afford that now. So I repeated the scandalous knocks.

I brought my hand to the doorknob and turned it, and strangely, it was unlocked. As the door opened, I could hear the TV on, but no trace of Jinsoul.

I walked in and swept my eyes quickly around the room, and nothing. I approached the couch and a body on the floor came into my line of sight. I knew those curves very well. My heart hammered in my chest in a strong beat, and the only thing I was able to do was run to Jinsoul's body, which was unconscious.

**POV Jinsoul**

The strong smell of alcohol slowly forced me to abandon the darkness. Light slaps were being given on my face, so I closed my eyes tighter, squeezing them, reflex of the slaps.

"Jinsoul!" That voice... “Jinsoul, wake up please!"

Yves!

Slowly, I struggled to open my eyes. A tear fell on my face, making me blink

"Yves?" I asked, my voice came out hoarse and weak. An ache bothered me, making me frown and close my mouth involuntarily.

"Jinsoul! Jinsoul!" Yves pulled me to her lap and hugged me. "Goddammit... You scared the shit out of me!"

I felt lost, I couldn't remember exactly what had happened, I just found the brunette's sudden appearance strange.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked with a bit of difficulty.

Yves, who was hugging me, gradually released me and looked at me seriously, her jaw was clenched.

"Excuse me?! Are you kidding me right now? What did Jackson do to you?"

Jackson? Like a blink of an eye, the events of minutes ago flashed in my mind, our argument, our physical fight and his threats before I blacked out. But how did Yves know that Jackson had actually done something to me? She wasn't here and I also don't remember scheduling anything with her in my apartment.

"Jackson? Why do you think Jackson has something to do with this, Yves?" I freed myself from her arms and supported myself on the couch, and with a boost, I got up, but a slight dizziness made me grasp the leather of the couch tighter.

"Are you serious, Jinsoul? I saw him leaving your apartment!" Yves was now standing as well. Her voice tone indicated certain incredulity.

"Him being here doesn't mean he did something..."

"Oh really? So you were simply hugging the floor when I walked in?" Her voice tone was totally ironic, and there was disappointment in her countenance.

"Maybe I was! What are you doing here? You still haven't answered me." I arched my eyebrows and crossed my arms under my breasts. That whole reaction of mine was an armor, because inside, I was in shambles. Having to lie to Yves after so much was revealed, was destroying me little by little.

"Seriously, Jinsoul? Does my presence really bother you so much?" Her voice sounded hoarse and weak, I could see the pain behind those black orbs. I wanted to run to her and hug her, feel her scent, tell her everything, tell her how much I love her even after everything, even after she hid her biggest secret from me and deceived me for months. The idea of her turning herself in still hammered in my head, after all... it was the right thing to do, but her love and how much I missed her screamed louder. "No! You don't have to answer me." Yves let out an ironic laugh, shaking her head, pulling me from my thoughts. "I came here to turn myself in, Jinsoul... Not because I think it's right, but because of you, so you can feel at peace! I thought that all the weight you were feeling on your back was because of my actions, but in reality, it's about you! It has always been about you, and when it comes to your wishes, I do everything! Even continuing that endless little game with you!"

Her words hit me so hard, they affected me in such a way, that I barely noticed that I had stepped closer to the brunette. My hands crashed against her shoulders, pushing her back "DON'T THROW ALL THE BLAME ON ME! I AM TIRED OF EVERYHTING BEING ON ME ALL THE TIME!" I pushed her again. At that point, the pain in my throat didn't even come close to the truth in Yves's words.

"Jinsoul!" I wasn't pushing her anymore, now I was slapping her. At first, Yves allowed me to slap her in the most childish way, but it didn't take long for her strong arms to envelop me, making my movements impossible. "Tell me, Jinsoul! Take all that weight off your back... Tell me that those marks on your neck and that your blackout were caused by Jackson! Tell me why you really ended our happiness! Tell me everything you've been keeping to yourself, you have nothing to lose, or do you?"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW? THEN YES! JACKSON WAS THE ONE WHO CHOKED ME UNTIL I BLACKED OUT, HE WAS THE ONE WHO THREATENED ME, THREATENED THE PEOPLE I LOVE MOST, HE WAS THE ONE WHO INVOLVED THE NAME OF YOUR FAMILY IN THIS, INVOLVED MANSE!'

"Involved in what, Jinsoul?” Yves looked at me, confused, her eyes were damp, she was probably holding back her tears just like me. The words came out so easily out of my mouth, but I couldn't be telling her that! I shouldn't, but at the moment nothing else mattered.

"Yves... Jackson isn't the man I thought he was." I shook my head. "I should've listened to you, listened to my friends from the beginning! Maybe then this burden wouldn't be on my back, maybe then I'd be in a good place with you, happy!"

"For the love of God, Jinsoul, tell me what that pig did once and for all!" Yves's hands grabbed mine, and her touch conveyed me safety.

"Please, Yves...” I sobbed, letting the tears fall. "Please! Don't do anything stupid!"

"IF YOU DON'T START TALKING SOON, I'LL DO SOMETHING WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING WHY!" She exploded. I cringed a little, closing my eyes tightly.

"Jackson is a child enticed" I finally said it, feeling a relief flow through me. Yves released me, taking two steps back. Her gaze was vague, she was shaking her head, perhaps denying what she had just heard.

"H-how... How could you get back together with him?! How could you let Chaewon hang around with him? And Yeojin..."

I approached Yves quickly, held her face in both hands and made her look at me. I couldn't let her think that I had any blame in all this.

"Yves!" I held her face tighter when she tried to pull away. "Listen to me! Look at me!" In the same instant, Yves looked at me. I knew exactly the fear she was feeling, the fear of him having done something bad to Chaewon. "I didn't know anything at all.' I took a deep breath. "I only found out about it a little after we started dating, my boss contacted me, he wanted me to take this case, wanted me to help him catch Jackson.”

"So that's why you had to break up with me?' Yves interrupted me. Her voice came out almost like a whisper.

"Yes!" I said. "I had to break up with you to try to arrest him, and that's how I found your warehouse... Yves, you killed one of the few alternatives I had to put Jackson in jail. Jongin was his partner." I made a brief pause, I needed to be careful with what I spoke, I couldn't tell her everything, not now. "Jackson is smart, Yves... He found out I was investigating him, and that's why he did this to me, that's why he threatened me."

Yves analyzed every inch of my face, in search of some bluff, in search of some trick or lie, but there were no lies, only facts.

"A-and what does my name and Manse's have to do with this?"

Dammit! I really had talked too much. If I told her about the website, Yves would most definitely go after Jackson, and now that I knew what she really was, I was sure that she wouldn't go after him to talk.

"H-he... He threatened to hurt you two, Yves.” I made a brief pause to analyze her expression. Yves clenched her jaw. "He saw us in the park with Manse, and he said that if I didn't get out of his way, he'd hurt you, Manse and Yeojin.'

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Yves, calm down, please! Don't do anything stupid!"

"SON OF A BITCH! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE'S MESSING WITH!" Yves seemed to have entered another world, a world of her own, she was talking to herself. Her hands were balled into fists. I tried to hold her face, but she didn't let me. "HE'S NOT CRAZY ENOUGH TO TOUCH YOU AGAIN, HE BETTER NOT, AND HE BETTER NOT EVEN LOOK AT YEOJIN AND MANSE!'

"YVES!" I held her face again, making her stop. "Don't do anything, please!"

"HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO NOT DO ANYTHING, JINSOUL?! THAT PIG IS RUINING YOUR LIFE! RUINING MY LIFE!"

Yves was right, ever since I found out about Jackson, he's been ruining not only my life, but Yves's as well.

"Listen to me, baby, please!" Yves fell silent. "I know what you're feeling, because I felt the same, double even. You don't know how much I want justice to be done, but, please, Yves, for me! Don't do justice with your own hands! Trust me, let me handle this."

I needed her to really hear me. I needed her to understand me. I needed her to be careful. I wouldn't be able to bear seeing him doing something bad to her. Jackson was much more dangerous than I imagined.

Yves stared at me, her gaze was intense, it was as if she was reading my every thought, every supplication that went through my mind. Her hands suddenly went to mine, taking them off her face. At first I even thought she hadn't accepted anything of what I had said, but she put my hands on her shoulders and then released them, enveloping me in a hug. I leaned my forehead against her chest and let the tears roll down my face, I was exhausted, everything in me screamed in exhaustion, my body and mind.

"I-I'm tired..." I said, choking on a desperate sob. "I'm lost, Yves!"

Yves didn't say anything, just led me to the couch. When she sat down with me on her lap, I snuggled up to her and cried, I cried nonstop.

"Shhh... Everything will be okay, Jinsoul." Yves whispered in my ear.

"Promise that you won't go after him and try to solve things your way." I needed her to promise, only then would I be at peace. Yves stayed in silence for a while, her caress on my body stopped, as if she was in an inner battle with herself, to accept or not to accept.

"I promise!"


	53. Hyunlip

**POV Yves**

With teary eyes, I remained quiet, and despite the sound of the waves clashing on the shore and the light sea breeze present, nothing would prevent anything from being in the most perfect perfection. Jungeun smiled, smiled like never before, and in slow steps, walked to the rhythm of the bridal chorus. Hyunjin, beside me, smiled even more than her soon-to-be-wife, there were tears in her eyes, and through all their excitement, I could see a future between them that I never imagined could exist.

The ceremony was coming to an end, my feet were already aching due to being on my feet for a long time. Even with that bother, I stood firm and attentive to every word, to every exchanged glance and to every vow of love that the two exchanged. Even though I was attentive, it was impossible not to look around me, especially at the deputy who was on the other side, right in front of me. She smiled through her tears, happy for her friends. It was funny the fact that I felt the same way, not just for Jungeun, but for Hyunjin as well. We had our differences, but nothing that time, or rather, nothing that Jungeun hasn't fixed between us. She really makes my friend happy, so that was enough to make me happy.

"I, Kim Hyunjin , accept you, Kim Jungeun, as my legitimate wife. And I promise to be faithful to you, to love you and to respect you." A happy sigh from Hyunjin broke the silence of the hall full of familiar faces. Her trembling hand held Jungeun's, which was no different. The wedding ring slid up Jungeun's ring finger, and she cried even more when it fit perfectly on her finger. 'In happiness and in sadness, in sickness and in health, for the rest of our lives."

"I..." Jungeun made a brief pause, taking a deep breath, she was extremely emotional; I really was afraid she'd pass out. Her gaze met mine and I smiled, whispering 'calm down’. The woman smiled slightly and nodded, and her eyes met Hyunjin's again, and it was as if she found the calmness to continue. "I, Kim Jungeun, accept you, Kim Hyunjin, as my legitimate wife. And I promise to be faithful to you, to love you and to respect you. In happiness and in sadness, in sickness and in health, for the rest of our lives." Jungeun slid the ring all the way up Hyunjin's ring finger, which fit perfectly as well.

"If anyone has any objection to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace." The old man who ministered the wedding said, sweeping his eyes around the hall, smiling, as if he had just told a witty joke. Silence prevailed in the room. I looked at the man who smiled at the couple in front of him and proceeded. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married.”

The tears that I held back so hard, fell down my face at the sight of their happiness and the intensity of the so passionate kiss that was being exchanged by the couple. A rain of applause filled the hall in celebration of the couple's union. Family and friends started hugging each other, and I.. well, I stood still staring at the Deputy who lavished her smile, not hiding her joy. After a turbulent argument where many things were revealed, it was a relief to see her smile and to be able to smile as well.

"Yves!" Jungeun appeared in front of me, her makeup was already practically destroyed by the tears.

"Lippie!" I teased as I hugged her tight. A strong slap was hit on my arm, causing me to groan in pain and laugh at the same time. "Ouch! That hurt, you know?"

“That was the intention." The woman grumbled, pulling away a little, wiping her smeared makeup.

I flashed a broad smile at her failed cleaning attempt, so I promptly set out to help her with a tissue.

"Let me help you." With the tissue, I began wiping all the traces of smudged makeup on her face. Jungeun smiled at me as she waited patiently for me to finish up. As soon as I did, I looked at my friend, and without even realizing it, we were crying in each other's arms again. "Dammit!" I grumbled. "These fucking eyelashes keep falling into our eyes at the worst moments."

"Shut up!" Jungeun said amid a laugh and her tears. "I'm so happy!"

"Me too. I'm very happy for you." I whispered, and I felt Jungeun squeeze me harder against her body. "At least this time you weren't not drunk."

"Idiot." Jungeun said, pushing me away from her body, and I burst out laughing at the sight of her sulk face and her middle finger. "You just have to ruin the mood, don't ya?"

"I love you too, babe." I chuckled as I hugged her again.

\---

A table was set up with all the names of our group of friends, and we were already accommodated and being very well served with drinks and appetizers. With the glass of Whiskey in my hand, I was carried away by the so familiar surrounding: it was right here that I was with Jinsoul wholly for the first time; the scent of the sea breeze helped me with the memories of that moment that would never be forgotten. Who'd have thought that I'd be back in this place, especially for my best friend's wedding! I shook my head, letting out a chuckle, and brought the glass of Whiskey to my lips, letting the liquid slip between them, burning my throat.

"May I know the reason for your smile?" Jinsoul's sweet voice filled my left ear, but I didn't bother to turn to look at her, I just lifted my hand to get the waiter's attention, who soon enough brought me another glass of Whiskey.

"Just memories..."

"If they are the same as mine, then they are good memories." I turned to look at the girl, she had a glass of Whiskey in her hands, more specifically in her mouth. Her brown eyes didn't look away from me not even for a second during the entire time in which the drink wet her lips. Jinsoul looked more beautiful than usual. Her black dress fell perfectly on her body, it was short and reached just above her knees, leaving her beautiful thighs showing... and what could I say about the beautiful neckline that followed the line of the valley between her breasts?! My urge was to run my tongue there. "What is it, Yves? Longing for something?!"

I let out a sarcastic laugh, about to answer her, but I was interrupted when Jungeun showed up with a very familiar man.

"Baek!" !got up excitedly to greet my old friend. "How are you? I didn't think you'd come!"

"Same here..." Hyunjin grumbled, hugging Jungeun from behind.

"Stop it, baby." Jungeun whispered, with her lips glued to her wife's.

"I'm not understanding anything." Jinsoul said, drawing everyone's attention.

"Me neither." Choerry appeared with a smile on her face, her eyes landed on my friend in such an intense way that oh la la. "Baekhyun, right?!" Choerry approached, extending her hand to Baekhyun, who looked at her from head to toe. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Choerry."

"The pleasure is all mine!" He said with a gallant smile, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips, depositing a kiss. I had to roll my eyes.

"I'm still not understanding anything!" Jinsoul said again.

Jungeun laughed, shaking her head, and I couldn't help myself and laughed at the sight of Hyunjin's grumpiness.

"Two years ago, Jungeun and I went to Hawaii." I started, drawing the attention of everyone at the table. "We had already been there several times, and in one of those times, we met Baekhyun, but it was in our last trip..." I couldn't help myself and started laughing, Baekhyun accompanied me and so did Jungeun. We looked like three fools laughing nonstop.

"And..."

"And on a very drunken night, Jungeun ended up marrying Baekhyun!" Everyone at the table was astonished, but it didn't stop me from laughing. "You had to see their faces when I had to wake them up on the beach, Hawaii isn't Vegas, but it was very much the same."

"I woke up spooning with him, and with something very hard bothering me from behind, do you know how weird that is?!" Jungeun said with a disgusted face, making everyone laugh, even Hyunjin. "Yeah yeah, keep laughing... That thing was really huge, I got up startled with Yves laughing at me nonstop."

"So that's why you went to Hawaii last week?" Heejin asked, laughing.

"Yes, Heejin. I went there to legally divorce Baekhyun."

"Wait... You two were married to this day?" Jinsoul asked, astonished.

"Yes. We tried to get a divorce on the same day, but the judge didn't grant it, so Yves and I ended up coming back to Seoul and we kind of forgot about it."

"The important thing is that she got a divorce and now she's with the right person." Hyunjin said, leaving a kiss on the back of Jungeun's neck. "No offense, Baekhyun!"

Everyone laughed after Hyunjin realized that her words might sound offensive, but Baekhyun didn't even notice, he was too busy exchanging glances with Choerry.

"It's okay." He said. "My moment with Jungeun is over. Good times."

"You didn't tell me you two had sex!" Hyunjin said, somewhat irritated.

"How do you think I knew it was big?" Jungeun asked, raising her eyebrows. "But it's all in the past, don't you agree?"

"For the love of God, Hyunjin, leave the woman alone!" Jinsoul grumbled.

"She hides the details from me, Jinsoul."

"She does? And have you ever told her that you flirted with me?" Jinsoul said laughing, taking another sip from her chink, making everyone somewhat uncomfortable, especially me.

"That's all in the past." Hyunjin said, looking at Jungeun, who then looked at Jinsoul and smiled.

"See? Past, baby, we all have one” Jungeun kissed Hyunjin, a breathtaking kiss, even for those who were watching, making us squeak and clap.

**POV Jinsoul**

The party was rolling, everything was extremely beautiful, but nothing compared to the brides. Yes, Jungeun and Hyunjin definitely lavished happiness and love wherever they went. After a long photoshoot, they had the delicacy of stopping by all the tables, thanking people's presence. I couldn't be happier for my two friends; it's beautiful to see that true love still exists, we just can't give up on finding it.

Speaking of true love, Yves and I were strangely close tonight. Incredible as it may seem, our problems didn't interfere at any moment, even though it was impossible to forget them. Our private bubble didn't go unnoticed by the others, especially by Choerry, who even flirting nonstop with Baekhyun, wouldn't stop looking at the two of us with a question Chanyeol on her forehead.

"I'm going to get more Whiskey, would you like more, Jinsoul?" Yves asked close to my ear, her hand resting on my thigh nonchalantly. The warmth of her gesture made my heart race and heat up, hitting me with a nostalgia of when everything seemed fine between us, of when we were together and nothing prevented our happiness. I flashed a broad smile and nodded. The brunette seemed to notice how much that had affected me and ended up smiling as well, before getting up and walking to the beverage table.

1... 2... 3... - I mentally counted the time that it would take for Choerry to approach.

"Why didn't you tell me that you two got back together?" Choerry appeared by my side. I rolled my eyes and looked at the brunette, she was frowning.

"We're not back together, Choerry." I replied simply, drinking the rest of the drink in my glass. The strong drink no longer bothered my throat, it went down easily, like water.

"Sure, Jinsoul... And I'm not dying to have sex with Baekhyun!"

I looked at Choerry with a disgusted face, making her laugh out loud, her mocking face made me laugh too. I missed Choerry, we hadn't had a normal conversation ever since I broke up with Yves, but I understood her motives, after all, I hadn't nor couldn't explain to her why I had ended the relationship, and because of that, I was the bitch who had broken Yves's heart for no reason at all. The laughter subsided, being replaced by the lively beat of the song that was playing. My eyes landed on my hand, my finger circled the brim of the glass. I hoped Choerry would say something, but I knew her pride would speak louder.

"I miss you." I whispered, still looking down. I felt Choerry's cold, long fingers touch my chin, lifting it, making my eyes meet hers, and then a beautiful smile formed on her lips.

"I miss you too..."

I smiled in contentment and pulled her into a hug that was promptly reciprocated. I missed Choerry so damn much, the girl pulled away right when I needed her support the most, even though it was understandable, because she didn't know the motives of my radical decisions.

"Don't think that everything's okay, Jinsoul. I still want to know everything, and don't even bother to say that it's none of my business, because I know you and I know when things aren't good for you and when you need me!" Her words made me apprehensive. I'd have to think of something as soon as possible, there were already too many people involved in this whole mess.

"Alright..."

"Great!" Choerry pulled away from me and smiled. "Now I'm going back to Baekhyun... And I think you'd better go back to Yves as well."

Go back to Yves? For a second, my heart jumped up to my throat, as my brain fought with it to explain that it wasn't in that sense that Choerry used the wording 'go back to', but I had a stupid heart. Noticing my brief confusion, Choerry just looked somewhere above my shoulder. When I followed her line of sight, I came across Yves talking to Hyunjin's cousin, the same cousin from her birthday party. I didn't want to, but suddenly, anger took over me, my heart raced again, for a completely different reason now. Was it too much to ask for me not to feel anything whenever situations like these happened? And God knows how they happened often! Damn stupid heart! The bitch touched Yves and laughed, and the brunette laughed as well, and even though she kept certain distance, for me, it was still too much, and, for some strange reason, the hand with red nails on Yves's arm awakened in me a certain urge, almost murderous. I looked away, turning back to Choerry who winked and got up. I followed her with my gaze until she reached Baekhyun and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Fuck this!"

I got up, and took a deep breath to push away the idea of breaking that girl's face. In a nearby glass window, I saw my reflection and realigned my neckline, tossing my hair to the side. I walked towards one of the big doors that faced the sea, planning my path deliberately. I walked by a waiter and simply grabbed a glass of Whiskey from the tray before reaching my destination. Walking by Yves and the skinny bitch, could hear a bit of the conversation:

"Come on, Yves... I know you're in the mood for a dance!" The woman's hand slid down Yves's arm, reaching the brunette's hand. My fingers closed tightly around the glass, and I had to remind myself again that I'd be a good girl, no jealousy scene, after all, I was the one who ended the relationship. I took a deep breath again, tilting my neck slightly to the side to relax the tension, exposing part of the skin of my neck.

"No." Yves answered vaguely as soon as she saw me walk by. "I'm here with someone..."

I didn't hear anything else, just went on my way until I stopped in the doorway. Even after hearing Yves dismiss the girl, I couldn't stop the anger that threatened to take over me, even against my will.

\---

The sea breeze blew against my body, making my hair sway with the cool breeze. I closed my eyes, trying to control myself, taking deep breaths. All I wanted most was to not be so submissive to my feelings for Yves, but when it came to her, it was impossible for me. My attempt to calm down failed as soon as the melody inside the house changed and reached me outside... Was fate playing a trick on me? I don't know. But everything only got worse when I felt Yves's sweet perfume invade my senses. Her hands touched my shoulders and a kiss was placed in the same place. I wanted to move, to pull away and say how much I hated her for making me feel all that... But I was static, my body couldn't move, Yves's touch was like a drug, it soothed all my senses, enveloped my soul... Her hands slid down my shoulders to my waist, where she grabbed firmly. Her face was glued to the back of my neck, I could feel her breath blowing against my skin. Unconsciously, our bodies started to move slowly along with the song. My eyes remained closed, and even though I knew I was being weak, it wasn't something could control at the moment.

"Come, Jinsoul." Yves whispered, and my whole body reacted to the hoarseness of her voice. "Forget about everything.” She whispered again before releasing my waist and grabbing my hand. I let myself be guided to the soft sand. We didn't let our high heels hinder us. Her hand let go of mine and she hugged my body comfortably, my arms hugged her neck and my head rested on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and let myself be guided by the melody of the song, a melody that brought me so many memories of a troubled day.

"Yves..."

"No, Jinsoul!" She interrupted me. "Don't say anything, please... Just, enjoy this."

I lifted my head to leave a light kiss on her lips as an acceptance of her request, and then rested my head on her shoulder again. I enjoyed every moment, every caress of her hand on my back, every brush of her nails in the back of my neck, every bit of her scent... I didn't know what would be of us after tonight, I doubted now if I'd have the strength to arrest her. We stayed like that... Enjoying each other's company until the song ended. Slowly, we pulled away, my eyes quickly met hers, so light and intense. The knot stuck in my throat grew even more and the urge to just let it all go increased.

"Jinsoul!" A third person appeared, calling me, completely disturbing our moment. I took a deep breath and turned to see who it was. "Oh... I-I'm sorry..." Joy was panting, looking between Yves and me. I didn't know if I wanted to kill her or thank her for interrupting that moment.

"Hi, Joy.” Yves greeted her as she pulled away from me, but she kept her arm around me.

"Hey, Yves." Joy said with a smile before looking at me again. "Jinsoul... I need you to come with me urgently."

"Alright, go ahead and I'll meet you in the parking lot." Joy nodded and disappeared from my line of sight.

"What does she want with you?"

Yves didn't know about Joy, and she was jealous, I could feel her hand holding my waist more tightly. I turned to her, arching an eyebrow, trying to hide my satisfaction with that.

"I didn't think you still got jealous over me."

"Who says I'm jealous?" Yves countered. I smiled with certain cynicism, clinging to the idea that pleased me the most instead of believing her words.

"Alright then." I pulled away from the brunette, walking towards the exit. Before I left, I turned around and looked at Yves, noticing that she was still in the same place, staring at me. "Joy is helping me with that thing, I’ll explain later."

Yves didn't say anything, but I also didn't give her a chance either, since I hurried towards the parking lot. Joy was standing next to her black BMW. As soon as she saw me, she reached inside her car and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Joy, if it's something related to Jackson, I don't want to know..."

"But, Jinsoul..."

"I'm tired of all this." I shook my head. "He's fucking with my life..."

"Jinsoul..."

"Tomorrow I'm going to ask Mr. Kim to take me off the case..."

"JINSOUL!" Joy shouted, startling me. "Damn it..." She shook her head and extended the piece of paper to me. "I have an arrest warrant for Jiwoo."

"What? How?!" I grabbed the paper from her hand and read it quickly to be sure.

"Get in the car." Joy said, already heading to the driver's seat. "We have to go, Jiwoo intends to leave the country today."

I quickly got into the car, and Joy drove out of there.

"Can you explain how this happened?" I asked, holding the car seat firmly, Joy was driving too fast, which reminded me to put my seatbelt on.

"I found an external hard drive in Jiwoo's things, and it contains all the information we need-"

"To arrest Jackson?!”

"No! Only Jiwoo..." Joy looked away from the road to look at me quickly. "I'm sorry, Jinsoul, but the HD's activity, all the information, from documents to even bank accounts, is all in the name of the Ha company, they even have Minseok's signature."

Fuck! That was the only thing that came into my mind. Jackson was smarter than I expected, during all this time, he's been acting behind the back of the person who supported him the most, but I wouldn't be surprised if Minseok was involved in all this depravity.

"But we can still make her confess, we can make her tell us everything she knows if we offer her a deal."

I nodded my head, but inside me something said no, I couldn't do that. I couldn't put the people closest to me in danger, and if Yves finds out that the name of her company is involved, her mother's company... I really don't know what she's capable of doing. And I couldn't risk losing her.

"Agent Joy." Chanyeol's voice sounded on the radio. Joy just looked at it and I promptly grabbed it and answered it.

"Deputy Jung here. We’re listening."

"Deputy, we're standing near the suspect's building, we're just waiting for you and Agent Joy to get here."

"Alright, Chanyeol, we're two blocks away."

"Dammit!" Chanyeol grumbled.

"What?"

"She's getting into a cab with some suitcases. Can we intervene?"

"No!" I exclaimed, containing in my mouth the swear-word that wanted to come out. "We have the arrest warrant, just follow her and tell us her location."

"Roger that."

"Shit! I know where she's going." Joy said, and I looked at her, and she punched the steering wheel as soon as she braked abruptly.

"Fucking traffic, we’II never get to the airport in time this way!"

"Calm down.” I took a deep breath, looking sideways. "Did you bring any gun?' I asked, and then grabbed mine from the little holster between my thighs.

"Here." Joy opened her glove compartment and picked up her revolver.

"Great!" I smiled, opening the door.

"Wait! What are you going to do?"

I didn't answer her, just got out of the car and pointed the gun in the direction of the motorcycle that was driving towards us, dodging from the cars.

"Stop! Seoul PD!" I shouted with the gun pointed and with my badge showing. Instantly, the young man on the motorcycle braked abruptly. I could see his scared look even though the helmet prevented me from seeing practically his whole face.

"I didn't do anything, ma'am." The young man said, raising his hands. The girl who was behind him on the motorcycle did the same thing, scared.

"Get off the vehicle, it's being confiscated.” In the same instant, the guy got off the bike, removing his helmet. I grabbed it from his hand and put it on. The girl who was accompanying the young man also handed me hers, and I took care of throwing it towards Joy, who caught it, getting out of her trance.

"But what did I do, ma'am?!"

"You didn't do anything, but you're helping the police department. Stop by the precinct later and you'll have your motorcycle back, intact." The young man just nodded, and I hurried onto the vehicle, starting it, before he changed his mind.

"You're crazy, Jinsoul!" Joy grumbled, incredulous with everything that was happening.

"You wanted a solution, and I gave you one, now get on the bike, we have a child enticer to arrest!'

Joy didn't say anything, just put on her helmet and got on the bike behind me. When we were about to drive out of there, we had a little obstacle, my dress.

"Shit!” I grumbled. My dress was very tight, so I ripped a slit, large enough for me to drive without feeling much discomfort. Then I put my gun back in the holster between my thighs. And without further ado, we dodged from the cars, weaving between them actually.

"I really hope she's heading to the airport." Joy shouted, close to my ear. "Because we've lost contact with Chanyeol."

I just nodded, there was no room for indecision right now, I needed to catch that bitch, I needed to make at least one person pay for all this shit.

I stopped the motorcycle at the boarding gate of the Incheon Airport. A freakin' hell of people, luggage, private security, employees, chaotic noise of calls and flight announcements, not to mention the incessant murmur of thousands of people from all over the world. In short, we were screwed and we needed a lot of luck to and Jiwoo before the she boarded the plane.


	54. Jiwoo

**POV Jinsoul**

As soon as we entered the airport, locating Jiwoo wasn't very difficult.

Without further ado, Joy and I made our way to the boarding gate, my heart was pounding in my chest, the eagerness to catch her was huge. When we got close to the place, we found Chanyeol and a small team along with him. Jiwoo was standing in a queue, waiting for her turn, her countenance didn't show a hint of concern, as if she was absolutely sure that she would escape.

"Jiwoo!" I called her, and in the same instant, everyone in the queue looked towards us, not only her. "You're under arrest!"

Surprised, she looked around, frightened, and the people near her backed away, breaking the queue. My team surrounded the whole place, preventing her possible escape. Joy, who was next to me, approached Jiwoo who looked at her in disbelief as she was being handcuffed.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney during interrogation; if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." I stood in front of her. "Did you understand your rights?"

Her eyes shot daggers at me, I could see the hatred through them. But I didn't let it intimidate me, I kept my posture superior and serious, never looking away from her, not even for a second. A sarcastic smile formed on her lips.

"Yes... Deputy Jung." She answered, still staring at me. I balled my hand into a fist, her words came out of her mouth in a mocking tone.

\---

My thumb roamed the rim of my cup, the scent of coffee invaded my nostrils as my eyes remained attentive to the woman who was handcuffed and sitting in the interrogation room. It was already past 10PM, we've been trying to interrogate her ever since we brought her in, but Jiwoo was not cooperating, she remained silent, only giving a few short answers that were useless. Unfortunately, I couldn't participate, just like Joy, because of our 'acquaintance' with the suspect. Through a thick black glass window, I accompanied her nonchalance with everything that was happening, it was extremely irritating. How can a person convey such calmness when she's done something so cruel? How could she close her eyes to sleep? How could she destroy the childhood and the life of an innocent child for money, for pure pleasure! Remembering Manse's name among the other children's, innocent and pure children, made me grip my cup of coffee tightly.

"So, do you confess your crimes?"

"I already told you... I'm not saying anything until my lawyer is present."

"We've tried to get in touch with Mr. Wang, but he doesn't seem to be very interested in helping you."

The smile on Jiwoo's lips died, her countenance started to change as she started to lose hope. My stomach turned and my hands began sweating from just imagining seeing Jackson again.

"He'll come!"

"Maybe not." The man said calmly as he took a sip of his coffee. "Come on, Jiwoo, you're a smart young woman, we both know that Mr. Wang is involved in this mess.”

Jiwoo, bored, rolled her eyes and looked at him in a serious way.

"I already told you! He's just my family's lawyer!"

My blood boiled, I couldn't believe that even though he didn't give a fuck about her, she still had the courage to defend him, to cover up for him!

"Fuck this!" I gambled, drawing Joy's and Mr. Kim's attention, who were accompanying the interrogation beside me. In a hurry, I pressed the button that looked like an intercom and that allowed me to get in touch with whoever was in the other room. "Why don't you just tell the truth? Jackson doesn't give a fuck about you-"

"Jinsoul!" Joy pulled my hand that pressed the button. "Don't do it!"

"Deputy Jung! Are you trying to ruin the whole interrogation?" Mr. Kim drew my attention. I shot him a look full of fury, and he fell silent instantly.

"What interrogation? She hasn't said shit so far, nor will she!"

"Jinsoul..." Joy called me again, and I looked away from Mr. Kim, who was still staring at me, to look at her. "Calm down. You're exhausted, we had too many emotions for one day. Let's go home...”

"I think you'd better go with Agent Joy if you still want to be part of this investigation." I looked at Mr. Kim, he was staring at me with his superior look.

My urge was to tell him to go fuck himself, but Joy was right, I was tired after the day we had. This case messes too much with me, physically, psychologically and sentimentally. I was too involved in all this, and I was aware that nothing would come out of that bitch's mouth until Jackson showed up.

"Shall we go?" Joy drew my attention again, I had barely noticed that I was still glaring at my boss. "I'll drive you home, okay?'

I nodded my head in agreement.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at my apartment, Joy was very worried about me, but I assured her that I'd be fine and asked her to keep me informed of everything, and even reluctantly, she agreed and left.

I turned the doorknob, entered my apartment, took a deep breath and went straight to my bedroom. I was exhausted. My head was bubbling with memories of that somewhat confused night. My body was burning up, I could have sworn I was feverish.

I removed my heels and threw them on the floor, the contact of my warm feet with that cold floor made me sigh in relief. I brought my hands to the back of my dress, with one hand I held the soft part of the dress, and with the other I slid down the zipper. The touch of my fingers as they slid slowly down my soft skin made my body shiver involuntarily.

Yves came to mind, her scent, the touch of her soft skin against mine, her panting breath intoxicating me, her delightful laughter, everything about her was delicious. And when I realized what I was doing, I was already half naked in my bedroom with a smile on my lips. Yves could make me feel things without even touching me. I threw the dress to the corner and walked to the bathroom, feeling my free breasts thank me for finally getting rid of the tight dress. A cool breeze hit me and my nipples hardened, and with the tip of my index finger, I touched my left nipple and circled it once, which made me close my eyes and moan involuntarily.

"Jesus Christ, Jinsoul.” I whispered to myself.

I walked to the window, closed the curtains, and went back to the bathroom. I turned on the bathtub's faucet and threw some bath salts, to then remove my panties, which were the same color as the dress I wore tonight.

I put one foot in the warm water, making my body shiver, and then I put the other. When I was finally in, it was inevitable not to remember everything that had happened between Yves and me. As much as my mind said one thing, my whole body reacted to the memory or to the lack of it, everything in me reacted. I let my imagination flow, it wasn't a sin, or was it? Such a delicious sin should be forgiven. I'd let go of all this sin that was bottled up, all this pent-up desire. Yves wasn't here, so it wasn't wrong.

Delicately, I let my hands roam around my body, letting the desire guide me, taking me to where I ached the most. I leaned my head against the back of the tub and imagined Yves in a bed with blue silk sheets, just like the ones I have. I imagined the brunette on all fours, the most wonderful sight I've ever had; her knees sunk in the mattress, her hands supported on the bed, her fingers gripping the bedsheet. Imagining her perfectly drawn curves made my sex throb between my legs, where I immediately brought one of my hands and applied pressure, to quench the desire, and ironically, I moaned. Every powerful and dirty thought that crossed my mind had me panting. With the lightness of the water in the tub, I could easily slide my fingers through my slick folds. I closed my eyes and slightly arched my back when I circled my clit a few times as the image of Yves's perfect pussy flashed through my head. For countless times I was able to delight myself with her taste. I remembered all the times I could give and receive pleasure, and I'd give anything to relive one of those moments. To feel that pussy on my tongue again, her soft skin, her delicious cum that made me feel inebriated, her sex contracting as it received my tongue inside. I began to rub my fingers frantically over my pussy, and moans escaped my lips. I rubbed myself every time I remembered Yves completely naked and surrendered to me. With one of my hands I grabbed one of my breasts and squeezed it hard, as my fingers pressed against my sex. I was a second away from exploding into a wonderful orgasm. I thrusted my fingers then to feel the walls of my pussy crushing them, making me roll my eyes due to so much pleasure.

**POV Yves**

My fingers strum the strings of the guitar, my voice slid out of my throat. With my eyes closed, I felt the lyrics invade my soul, as if I was singing to myself, facing head-on how truly loving someone had affected me and changed me in every sense.

The night was warm, even with the air conditioner on, due to the big amount of human heat present there, the place was very hot. As soon as I reached the chorus, I opened my eyes, facing the audience. The club was packed tonight, most people were familiar to me, the usual costumers, they frequented the place just to hear me sing, and that was amazing. Singing always made me feel good, always brought me peace, and seeing people enjoying my music so much was more than pleasurable. Sharing ideas and thoughts through music and realizing that people think the same as you, even if you don't know them, was crazy awesome, right?

My eyes wandered around the room, excited to see people dancing and singing along with me, but something made me stop, even stop singing. The audience continued singing the lyrics while my eyes were frozen on the man, a little different from what I was used to seeing. He wasn't wearing his tailored suits, but a casual outfit. He had a glass of Whiskey in his hand, and he seemed too attentive to his surroundings to notice me. It was clear that Jackson was looking for someone in the crowd, and the only person who came to mind was Jinsoul, the thought that he'd have the audacity to come here after my girl... Ever since the incident in Jinsoul's apartment, I never saw him again. I didn't think it was possible to have such anger towards him inside me.

As soon as I saw him getting up and paying his bill, I finished the song and thanked the audience quickly, all without looking away from him. I got off the stage, welcoming my DJ Mend, and walked to the emergency exit, where he had just exited through. I pushed the door without any hurry, Jackson had his back to me and he was trying to phone someone. I looked around and the parking lot was practically empty, there was only Jackson and me there.

"Fuck! No one answers this shit!" Jackson grumbled.

I balled my hand into a fist, my blood boiled as it ran through my body. In quick strides, I approached him, tapping him on the shoulder. As soon as he turned to see who it was, I got close enough to hit a punch right on his face.

"That's for you to know who you're messing with!" I said through clenched teeth. Without letting him react, I lifted him, holding him by his collar, and dragged him into the alley close to where we were. Jackson started laughing as soon as I pushed him against the wall.

"A punch?" He asked, turning his face and spitting blood on the ground, still with a smile playing on his lips. "What a nice warning, Yves!"

"Son of a bitch!" I pulled his collar again and pushed him against the wall with all my strength. His head as well as his body slammed against the wall hard, causing him to groan in pain. "I told you not to mess with me!" I released him, hitting a punch on his stomach. "That includes Jinsoul, Yeojin, Manse, and especially my sister!" My sight got blurred, my anger had completely taken over me and the urge to kill him was screaming all the time in my head.

The monster that dwelled inside me awoke, the monster I've been avoiding for so long. All my control had vanished, and my main focus in that moment was to kill the bastard groaning in pain in front of me. I gripped his short hair tightly, and instantly slammed his face against my knee, busting his nose.

"FUCK!" He groaned in pain. His weak body fell on the ground, and there he stayed.

I approached him, gripping his hair again, but this time I only lifted his head so that he could see me. His face was busted, his nose was crooked and gushing blood.

"Why don't we play a little?" I whispered, smiling through clenched teeth. I released him, letting him drop on the ground. "There must be something here that we can use to have fun." I walked around the dirty alley in search of something sharp, but there was only trash and a few empty bottles.

Whenever I thought about killing Jackson, I always imagined him lying on my stretcher, tied up and naked, more specifically; and no, it’s not because I have an interest in seeing him naked, but because his genitals would be our protagonist in my game of torture. I dreamed about that, about leaving him in my warehouse for many days, under my command, locked up in the place where I've already caused so much pain; a place that has also brought me a lot of peace. Maybe I'd torture him until he begged God to take his life, but then again, nope... I'd drag it on. That'd only give me more pleasure!

Since my dream couldn't be fulfilled, I had to end his life one way or the other. The most practical way it is! I crouched down and grabbed a thick bottle of cheap Vodka.

"I think I found-" I didn't finish the sentence, because everything started to spin.

A pang in my head made me groan in pain, I lost all my senses, my body fell to the ground, and my sight got blurred, but it was possible to see him getting on top of me.

"Did you really think that a half-dozen punches would knock me down?" He asked through clenched teeth. I tried to fight back, but his body was pressing against mine, immobilizing me. "I must admit that your knee fucked up my nose." His hatred flashed through his eyes, and his insanity through his smile.

Jackson brought one of his hands to my neck, squeezing it tightly. "Now you're going to learn what a real beating is, but I'm not going to kill you, you know why?" He asked, inching closer to my ear. "I want to see you alive, seeing me with the woman of your dreams by my side while command everything that your mother achieved alone."

"BA-BASTARD-" A strong punch hit my face, and then another. Jackson punched me countless times.

Jackson only stopped punching me when I could no longer open my eyes. I felt the taste of blood in my mouth and my whole face throb. When felt Jackson's weight lifting, I tried to get up, but he kicked me so hard on the ribs that the idea of getting up no longer made sense. I didn't want to give up, but I was too weak, my anger was now all focused on me, for being sloppy and giving him an opportunity to attack, thus losing the opportunity to teach that bastard a lesson, the bastard who made my life, Jinsoul's life, and so many other people's life, a living hell. I hated Jackson the way I've never hated anyone, I let myself be blinded by my anger and now I was suffering the consequences.

“Say hi to your beloved for me, Yves.”


	55. I can kill you

**POV Jinsoul**

Jackson's name was flashing on my phone screen, illuminating the whole room. With my eyes fixed on the device, I was motionless in an inner struggle about whether to answer or not. A chill ran through my body, his sudden phone call made me shudder from head to toe, and the only thing I could think of were his threats. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to control myself, at that moment all I needed was to be strong, but I didn't feel like that determined deputy I once was, full of energy and without fear. Deputy Jung disappeared from the face of the earth, leaving only Jinsoul, maybe because I was too involved, I've never been so involved in a case like I was in this one. God... I extended my trembling hand, reaching for the device that was still flashing. I let out all the air I had in my lungs and answered.

"Wh-what do you want?" My voice faltered for a moment.

Jackson let out a chuckle on the other side of the line, his breathing seemed a bit heavy.

"You better hurry, Deputy Jung." His menacing tone made me shudder from head to toe, intensifying the bad feeling that throbbed in my chest before I even answered the call. "The state in which I left her isn't good at all."

My heart missed a beat. Yeojin smiling at me came to mind; my body got so weak that I almost let the phone fall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE'S YEOJIN?"

"Yeojin? No... I haven't done anything to her yet." His voice tone came out controlled, as if he was asking me what I made for dinner.

But if it wasn't Yeojin, then...

"Wh-what did y-you do to her?" I got up in a jolt, my body trembling, fearing the worst. I warned her. Dammit! I warned her to stay away from him. "Where's Yves?"

"You better hurry..." He hung up.

My legs moved, making me walk from one side to the other, a whirlwind of thoughts swarmed in my mind. I had no idea what happened to Yves, but I was afraid to find out, I don't think I could handle it. Lately, I was so on edge that I was afraid of myself.

At the moment, I have the strange feeling that everything I do is wrong. I've been making mistakes in my life ever since I left home. With every step I took, I made a mistake. I made a mistake with Yves, in my career, with Yeojin, with Jackson. What destroys me the most is having let so many people walk all over my life, my choices and decisions. It sucks to realize something like this when time has already been lost and your hopes have already faded away. Yeah... I was hopeless now.

The cool breeze was blowing against my hair, my head was leaning on the steering wheel of my car, letting the tears fall. I was afraid of what I would face. Ever since Jackson's phone call, I didn't know what to do. I lost track of how long I've been parked in front of Yves's house, crying after my relentless search for her, with no one to turn to. A very bad feeling settled inside me. I know that the last thing we should think of was the worst, but at the moment I had already been through hell and back, now letting the very worst cross my mind.

After Jackson ended his unfortunate phone call, my body went into automatic mode while World War 3 happened inside me, and when realized what was happening, I was driving through the streets of Seoul after countless calls to Yves, with no result. It was strange, but I could finally admit to myself how much I love her. Yes. I love her. And that was one of the reasons why I was crying like I've never cried in all my life. How could I take so long to accept the fact that I love her? It wasn't as if the feeling I feel for her was small, because it wasn't. I've never felt anything like this for anything or anyone. Maybe that was why... Because it was so great that it could be scary and insane. Insane. The perfect word to define all this lie that I've been living lately, from my job, to my engagement, to my relationship with my family, with my friends. I was living the sheerest lie, the most bogus script implanted by everyone in my life, but there was only one real thing in all this, and I've been ignoring her for fear of finally having discovered who Yves really is. And do you know what was even scarier? I also discovered myself... And at the moment, what I wanted the most was to be able to be myself regardless of it being right or wrong.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, determined to put an end to everything once and for all. I moved my head away from the steering wheel, my hands still gripping it tightly, but slowly I loosened them, and with one of them, I wiped the restless tears. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number of the only person I needed to end all this shit.

It didn't take long for the call to be answered.

"Let's get this over with. Meet me at the address that I'm going to text you. I'll see you there in one hour.” I didn't wait fora reply, just hung up and started my car, driving out of there and away from the big city of Seoul.

**POV Yves**

My eyes opened slowly, the moonlight bathed only my face in that dark alley. Carefully and with great difficulty, I sat up, letting out a groan of pain. My whole body throbbed due to the hard blows I received on my body. I didn't know exactly for how long I had been passed out, but as soon as I grabbed my phone, I saw countless missed calls, but only the ones from one person caught my attention... Jinsoul! If that son of a bitch did something to her, I swear I will have no mercy at all when I kill him in the most barbarous way possible. With my hand a little shaky due to the severe pain, I took care of immediately returning her call.

"H-hello?" Jinsoul's voice sounded hoarse and weird on the other side, it didn't sound at all like the voice of the calm Jinsoul that I knew. "Yves? Is that you?"

I let out a sigh of relief, but not completely, because I still had the feeling that something was wrong.

“Are you okay? Where are you?" I filled her with questions as I supported myself against the wall to get up, letting another groan escape without meaning to.

"Yves?! Yves!" My name came out in desperation on the other side. "Are you okay? God... I-I can't believe this..." Her voice started coming out choked, it was clear that she was about to cry.

"Calm down." I dosed my eyes tightly, letting out a groan of pain. "Where are you? Are you okay?" I repeated my question, my heart pounding in my chest, I was starting to get more distressed. "Can you answer me already?! Fuck!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I thought...” Jinsoul sniffled, cutting off her sentence, she was crying. "I thought I had lost you, Yves. I couldn't find you anywhere, I didn't know what to do, I had no one to turn to..."

"Jinsoul! Calm down!" I interrupted her. "Please answer me. Where are you? And I'm... fine. Don't worry.” It wasn't a lie, considering the fact that I was alive and moving. Jinsoul fell silent instantly. I walked with difficulty to my Volvo and pulled the key out of the pocket of my pants. Her silence was making me nervous. "Jinsoul..."

"Yves... I'm in your warehouse."

I was about to get into my car, but froze as soon as I heard her words. My eyes widened, it was as if earth had stopped spinning. Did she really say that she's in my warehouse? What the hell was she doing there?!

"Jinsoul, what are you doing there?"

"Yves...I thinkI screwed things up."

**POV Jinsoul**

I ended the call when I heard heavy footsteps, and automatically pulled my gun from my pants and leaned against the old wooden wall of the warehouse, right next to the only side entrance. It could only be him. And it was. As soon as Jackson stepped inside the warehouse, I gathered all my strength and struck his head with my gun. The blow was so strong that it made him fall unconscious to the ground immediately. A thick bead of blood started running down his head to his face. Now it was too late to let my rational side come to the surface, I had a goal, and even if Yves was alive, I was more than determined to put an end to the shit-show my life had become once and for all.

I grabbed his heels and dragged him through the warehouse with a lot of difficulty, the weight of Jackson's unconscious body was already pissing me off more than normal. When I finally reached my destination, I looked around, and everything seemed black and white, memories of the last time I was here invaded my mind and I halted, still holding the man's body. I looked around again and shook my head to wake up from the trance. I dragged Jackson to the corner and used the ropes and tape that Yves had there to tie him up and gag him. Adrenaline rushed all over my body, and I just hoped Yves would arrive soon.

My mind worked insanely, searching of ways and ideas to feed all that adrenaline that was caged for so long. Looking at Jackson only made things worse. Without realizing it, I was already pacing back and forth in that abandoned warehouse, with an unconscious body in front of me. I never imagined that one day I'd want a person's death so much, want to kill someone as much as I wanted to kill Jackson. My feet halted on the ground, stopping exactly in front of him. Grunts escaped his lips, and slowly, he began to move with a pained expression.

"Jinsoul?" Without me realizing it, Yves walked into the warehouse, startling me.

I looked at the brunette and couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. Her state was deplorable, her whole face was swollen and with traces of blood everywhere. I approached her and my eyes watered. I touched her face lightly and Yves slightly backed away, making a pained expression. It was heartbreaking to look into her eyes and see that where once was white and brown, now was red.

"God... You're so hurt." I said the obvious, feeling tears stream down my face involuntarily.

Yves grabbed my hand that was touching her face and kissed it with her swollen, cut lips. Despite everything she went through, her kiss was still warm and affectionate.

"I'll be fine." The brunette tried to flash a smile, but nothing was working to make it happen.

"Smile for me, Yves." I said almost in desperation. It was terrifying to see her like that. Yves just looked at me, shook her head almost in slow motion and then lowered it, letting the tears fall.

A sudden rage filled me and took over me, she was so fragile, so different from the strong Yves I knew. Jackson broke her mask in the worst way possible. I let go of Yves's hand, balling mine into a fist, and I strode towards Jackson's body that was still lying unconscious on the ground. He had to pay for what he did.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted through clenched teeth as I struck him on the face. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted again and struck him again, this time on his belly, making the man wake up startled. I sat on his hips and began to strike many punches on his face. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY WOMAN AGAIN!" I shouted one last time, when I felt Yves grab me from behind, pulling me off of him. Gagged, Jackson just groaned as he tried to spit out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth.

Yves lifted me up and I got out of her arms, standing with my back turned to the both of them, I couldn't look at him, not now, the anger was feeling was too colossal to control, it could be dangerous, but I wanted that. When I calmed down a little, I turned around and saw Yves remove Jackson's gag, turning him to the side so he could vomit all the blood that was choking him.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I whispered to myself. "Why are you saving this son of a bitch?" I asked incredulously.

"If he dies by your hands, you'll have lived in vain." She said, already standing and approaching me.

Yves had made me think about what she had said, and she was right.

I didn't know why the hell I brought Jackson to the warehouse. What the fuck was I doing here or with my life? I had no answers to such questions, not when reason was the last thing I had inside me.

My heart sped up in a split second and I couldn't breathe. I gasped and burst into a loud crying. I looked at my shaky hands with blood and despaired even more. I was crying copiously, and I crouched down and buried my hands in my hair. I was crying so much, as if that was going to wash my soul, wash my hands and my hellish days. My head was exploding in conflict.

"Lived in vain..." I sneered sarcastically, looking down, but when looked up at Yves, my heart clenched even more. It was as if the thread of hope of my reason faded away even more. "You really don't understand it, do you Yves?" I looked firmly at the brunette, her expression was indescribable. "My whole life I lived in vain... Everything! Exactly everything was nothing more than a bogus script, where I was nothing but a puppet. There's no reason, Yves, not when I've already spilled so much blood." I let out a sarcastic laugh. "You were always right... The only thing that sets us apart is my fucking badge!"

Yves didn't say anything, just approached me and grabbed my wrists, forcing me to get up. The silence was broken only by Jackson's groans. I stood up, and then the brunette looked at me and ran the back of her hand on my face, wiping my tears.

"Fuck, Yves..." I closed my eyes tightly, tears still streaming silently down my face. "I-I screwed things up. I involved my family, I involved you! Just look at you..." I said in a choked voice tone, and then burst into tears again, gripping the collar of her shirt to then hug her.

"You just got desperate... Because of me." The brunette pushed me away from her body and held my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her. "Jinsoul, do you love me?"

Unable to deny anything at that moment, unable to run away or pretend that I was fine, I looked deep into Yves's eyes to then answer what I've been denying to myself, to her and to everyone else for so long.

"Yves, I love you." A few tears still rolled down my face. "I feel like never stop loving you. When I'm with you, all the rules and logic, things that are important to me, disappear...All I feel is how my heart beats fast whenever I'm with you."

"I love you, Jinsoul.” Yves said, and inched her lips closer to mine. I pressed my lips to hers greedily and longingly, but Yves groaned softly, reminding us that she was very hurt. Slowly, I pulled away from her delightful lips.

We stood in silence for a while, just looking at each other. Yves still stroked my face with her thumb. It was scary how much I love her, there was no explanation for the peace she made me feel, even while being in such a fucked-up situation like this one.

"We arrested Jiwoo yesterday." I broke the silence. "But nothing leads to this bastard, Yves." I took a deep breath to control my urge to cry. "This is so frustrating."

"Jinsoul, you really screwed up by bringing this bastard here." I looked at Yves who seemed worried. "It's a point of no return, there's no going back, you know that, don't you?"

Yves was right, I really had screwed things up, it was a point of no return. Drastic measures will have to happen.

"I don't want to live in a world where I can't have you, Yves." I said, already feeling more tears falling. Yves's eyes watered again, breaking my heart. "I don't want to live anymore, Yves."

"Jinsoul..."

"No..." I choked on a compulsive cry. "Yves, I'd rather die."

And I really rather die, this anarchy that became my life wasn't worth it anymore, it wasn't worth living anymore, it wasn't worth waking up every day knowing that I can't be with the person I love, with the woman who makes me feel alive. It’s not worth living close to my family when I was the reason why they weren't safe.

"Jinsoul, if you want to die, I can help you with it"


	56. Facing reality

**POV Jinsoul**

"Yeah?" I asked, looking into her eyes. And its you who's going to kill me? Like you did with all the others?"

"Do you really think I'm capable of that?" She asked with a certain disappointment in her eyes.

"I didn't think you were capable of a lot of things, Yves. And now look, you are!" I regretted what I said the moment I said it. I took two steps forward with the intention of apologizing. "Yves..."

"What do you want me to do?" She said in a more elevated tone. "Tell me! What do you want me to do? I'll do it!"

"I just want you to end all this shit already! This can only be a bad dream or a bad joke."

"Is that what I've become to you? A bad joke?" Yves said with teary eyes. I laughed in a sarcastic way, which irritated her even more.

"No, baby, after I met you, it’s been just another day in paradise." I said through clenched teeth.

I could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times we were a real couple, and did that weigh on my decisions? Of course not! If I had only lived one of those moments with Yves, all this shit would've still been worth it, but she didn't need to know that. I needed her to see the consequences of being who she is. It hurt to see what all that shit was doing to her, but it was affecting me too, but I needed answers.

"You don't mean that, you're upset." She said, turning her back to me.

"You really think so? I'm upset?" I started pacing back and forth, feeling the soles of my shoes sticking time or another to the floor of that warehouse. "I fell in love with an unscrupulous killer, my ex-fiance is a son of a bitch, my family is in danger, everyone I know is in danger. Yeah... I think maybe I'm very upset, I don't know, you tell me.” Yves was angry, even with her back turned to me I could feel her tension, I knew her enough to know that she was about to explode. Yves turned around and just stood there, staring at me for a while in silence.

"I have an idea!" She answered, somewhat euphorically.

"Yeah? I'm really curious." I said ironically.

"You need to die!"

"Wow!" I answered.

"Calm down!" She smiled before walking away. "You're going to die, but not really."

"And how does one die, but not really, Yves?"

"It's simple... We'll fake your death!" She answered excitedly. "Listen to me. We can fake your death and pin it all on Jackson. He'll take the fall!"

"What? And you'll get away with all this scot-free? Why am I not surprised by your selfishness?"

"You want me to turn myself in?" She asked, leaving me speechless. "Okay then, I’ll turn myself in to the police."

A painful silence took over, a thousand things went through my head, was I ready for that? I could never see her again... Jackson would get away with what he did, and my family would still be in danger. Nothing would be solved.

But to fake my death and let Jackson take the blame for everything? That would be impossible given the circumstances we found ourselves in.

"No..." I whispered.

"No what? You need to fucking make up your mind, you need to decide once and for all! I'm tired of being the villain of this shit." Yves spat out. "I just did what I had to do, those men were horrible people and you know that."

"Why didn't you simply stop, Yves?" I asked, already feeling my face get wet with tears again. "Why?"

"I don't know..." She replied, looking down at the floor, as if she was wondering that herself.

"Is this some kind of illness that you can't stop?" I approached Yves and gripped her bloodstained shirt with both hands. "Answer me!" I said angrily.

"I don't know." Yves let some more tears fall down her face. "I don't know... I don't know.” She repeated in a shaky voice. She was in despair.

"Answer me, Yves! Answer me right now!"

"I want out of this!" She said, clutching my fists and releasing them from her shirt. "That's why we're going to fake your death.”

A twinge in my head made my sight go blurry, I felt my legs weaken. Yves held me firmly, offering me support. I closed my eyes and shook my head, a knot formed in my mind, my throat was closing in on me and I was struggling to smother the urge I had to just run away from there. I was tired, I wanted to believe in Yves's idea, I wanted to imagine myself living in peace and happy by her side, I wanted my dreams of having a life with her to become reality. I was so lost...

My life has become such a mess, something out of a fanfiction, but meeting Yves and having her by my side has been my only sense of reality, because what I feel for her is the only true thing in the midst of so many lies.

Yves's idea was raw and lackluster, the probability of it working was almost nil. I definitely screwed everything up and I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to have the end I always wanted. That bad feeling consumed me.

"Jinsoul..." Yves was calling me, but her voice was distant.

"No..." I opened my eyes and looked at her. Yves was tense. "No! This isn't going to work!"

"Of course it will, Jinsoul. It's just us-"

"Who do you want to fool, Yves?" I interrupted her. "Look around." I freed myself from her embrace and opened my arms, motioning to where we were. "You don't see where we are? We're in your lair! We are in a place where several crimes were committed. Goddammit! Do you expect us to fake my death and then blame it all on him? All of your crimes and my fake death? For what? For us to live in hiding, always on the run, leaving our families and friends behind?" I shook my head. "I admire your idea, but it's too raw, not to mention undoable. The thing I most wanted was to live by your side, Yves, you're my happiness, but living in hiding... is it worth it?"

Waking us up from the utopian thoughts of being able to live together, I heard Jackson laugh. He was already on his feet.

"Just give her what she wants, Yves. Can't you see how weak she is? Always hiding from what she really wants. First with her parents, by getting herself into a relationship where there was never love and fidelity, just to please them and have their acceptance." His voice came out bitter, making it clear that that bothered him. "And let's not forget her job, which serves only as mask to hide how much of a coward she is."

Jackson is right, I am and have always been weak. I never allowed myself to be truly happy, always denying myself, doing what I thought was the right thing. The truth hurts but lies destroy and I've been lying to myself all my life.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yves yelled, approaching him and giving him a single blow to his stomach. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Another punch.

"Yves..." She was out of control, she wouldn't stop punching him. "YVES!" My shout echoed throughout the lair, causing Yves to stop instantly and look at me. Jackson was unconscious again. "Enough!"

"Jinsoul..."

"I said enough!" I couldn't stand to cry anymore, I could no longer handle that situation. Time was passing by, I needed to solve this as soon as possible. "Just get it over with.” I whispered.

"No, Jinsoul." Yves shook her head frantically before falling down to her knees at my feet. "Please, Jinsoul, please!" She wrapped her arms around my waist, her head on my thighs. Yves whispered nonstop. My heart clenched and my tears streamed harder down my face.

"Yves, please..." I whispered between sobs. Yves has always been a woman so sure of herself, so strong, and seeing her so fragile at my feet, begging, it only made the pain increase. "Yves..." I grabbed her arms and helped her to her feet, her eyes were closed and her tears flooded her wounded face. I pressed my forehead against hers, taking a deep breath, smelling her scent. "Look at me, baby, let me see your beautiful eyes." I whispered with my lips touching hers. She opened her eyes slowly and I smiled weakly. "You're so beautiful."

Her breathless breath blew against my face as her possessive hands went up to the back of my neck, pulling me closer, making our lips touch. She took a deep breath, warming my face. My eyes were the first to close, her tongue asked for entrance and I gave in, I let myself go. The kiss tasted like blood, but I didn't care. Her soft tongue dominated mine.

Breathlessly, we ended the kiss slowly. I didn't want that moment to end, and with my eyes still closed and with my forehead touching hers, allowed myself to lower my guard and enjoy her caresses for an instant. We were trapped in a bubble, a bubble that was only ours, where there were no problems, no truths nor lies. Only us.

I slowly pulled away, I didn't want to open my eyes, didn't want to see the harsh reality and I didn't want to see Yves suffer for having to do the right thing, so more than ever I needed to be strong. I opened my eyes and turned around, I looked to my side and saw the table full of tools. I inched closer, nothing could be heard besides my steps, and when I was close enough, I saw her dagger. It would be simple, quick and lethal. Before grabbing it, I looked up and there was my photo on Angel island. I smiled at the memory of that day, it was one of the best days of my life, it was just me, Yves, Yeojin and the natural beauty of all that paradise. Now I understand why that photo is Yves's point of balance, it conveys peace and memories that I will hold close to my heart forever.

With the dagger in my hand, I walked slowly to Yves, who stood motionless with a blank stare.

Maybe she was feeling the same fear as mine.

As soon as I got close to her, I brought my free hand to the back of her neck and pulled her face close to mine, making our lips meet, without pretense, just our lips touching each other, conveying all the love we felt for one another. Without letting her realize it, I placed the dagger in her hand and, in a sudden movement, thrusted it into my body.

**POV Yves**

The definition of being well is: being well for having a stable job, a good house and a family by your side, and well... with me it has always been the other way around. As much as I loved to sing and liked my apartment, it was always so empty... I lived every day in the shadow of my past, in the demons that awakened due to the lack of family structure, due to the things I witnessed.

I didn't kill because I liked it, I killed in the hope of quenching these demons inside me, hoping that one day it would stop, that the loneliness would disappear...Yeah... I was completely mistaken in thinking that this would get better, that this would somehow help me. The emptiness continued, until I decided to enter a very dangerous game of cat and mouse with Jinsoul.

I never thought that in this game, I would find everything I've been looking for. Deputy Jung Jinsoul exorcised all my demons and brought me peace, love and happiness.

I woke up from my reveries and fresh blood ran down my hand. Jinsoul was unconscious in my arms. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees, holding her fragile body. Trying to control my uneven breath, I looked at the dagger stuck in her chest, blood dripping like in a fountain. My eyes traveled all over her body, all over her face, searching for any trace of life. I knew the matte color that was present in her eyes and that look... It was death.

"JINSOUL!" I shouted, clinging to her body in my lap.

"Yves." Jinsoul whispered and my heart jolted.

"God! You're alive! Look at me, Jinsoul, please, look at me!" I begged. "Please, stay with me." Jinsoul choked on the blood spilling from her mouth. I brushed to the side a few strands of hair that were wet with blood. "Wait, wait, I'm going to help you." I said desperately. "There has to be a way, you can't go out like this." I examined the stab wound, I was hopeful, but something inside me knew that it was too late. "I- I just need to stanch this blood." Carefully, I placed Jinsoul on the floor and tore part of my shirt, placing the cloth on her wound, which immediately got soaked in blood. "Jinsoul... Please." Tears flowed copiously down my face.


	57. Déjà Vu

**POV Jinsoul**

_* Breathe deep, breathe clear *_

I heard a soft voice humming. I struggled to try to remember, but I was lost. Maybe in some kind of limbo perhaps? It looked like a limbo, everything was torturous and cold, the soft voice that sounded concerned, the smell of alcohol and mint that was hovering in the air. That scent... It’s not possible...

"Come on, Jindori, you can do it.” Jindori? I felt a soft hand touch my skin, I didn't know exactly where the touch was, I was just feeling it.

_* Know that I'm here_

_Waitin' *_

My head weighs a ton, and everything is very confusing. I only remember being in Yves's warehouse, but now I don't know where am. But I know she's here, I can feel her scent and her presence.

I felt my heart beat faster, that husky voice making everything vibrate inside seemed so real. I gathered all of my strength and for a split second I can say that I was able to move my hand. What the hell is happening?

"Jinsoul! Jinsoul!" She said desperately.

Everything vibrated. And in the face of all that confusion I just wanted to see her again, at least one last time. I felt her stroking my hair. I wanted to scream, I wanted to tell her that I'm here, that it's me, but I couldn't.

"Please, did you do that? Jinsoul, please, do it again, I'm here." In response, I squeezed her hand again, only harder this time.

Yves, get me out of here, I'm so scared! My subconscious shouted. I didn't expect to survive, that night I was sure that it would be the last time I would be with her, but now here I am. I couldn't understand, but it doesn't matter, I just wanted to see her.

"Jinsoul ... me ... is not a dream.” No, it's not a dream, I squeezed her hand again, but this time I kept a firm hold on her hand, indicating that I'm here and that I want to get out of this state. I began to feel her hand sweat and shake. “Oh my God, Jinsoul…baby... everything ... alright. I'll be right back.” No, I didn't want her away from me. I tried to squeeze her hand again, trying to keep her close to me, but it was too late, she had already left, bringing fear and anguish to the surface once more.

I'm... so scared... I regretted acting on impulse. I regretted letting all this fear dominate me and not let me think coherently.

I heard the sound of a door opening. Footsteps and voices came towards me.

"I am, I swear." The voices made themselves more present, clearer, and then I knew who it was and that all this wasn't really a dream. "Jinsoul? Jinsoul, show her, baby, let us help you."

 _Baby_ that term of endearment made my heart race and I immediately squeezed Yves's hand.

"Everything is going to be alright" Her hand stroked my face, caressing it tenderly. "Jinsoul? Jinsoul, can you hear me?" The words were stuck in my throat. "Look at me." Yves encouraged me, with words, to wake up from this. Slowly my eyelids started to open. The strong light forced me to force my sight, everything was blurry. "Jinsoul, is everything okay?" looked at her with difficulty, but still I could see the sea of her eyes.

"Yves." I whispered hoarsely, my throat was burning. But suddenly Yves was no longer holding my hand, a young woman took her away from me and I wanted to scream and ask her to let her stay by my side, but I couldn't, my voice wouldn't come out.

An uproar formed around me, I didn't understand anything, I didn't know where I was, but some women and a man approached me. My sight was better and so were my senses, I gathered that they were doctors. Everything was still so confusing, however I had no time to wonder, because soon enough they filled me with questions like "How are you feeling?" or "Do you remember anything?" I didn't know how to answer, I just wanted Yves by my side.

"Stay for a few minutes and then let the others come in. She needs to rest" The nurse said to a group of people who were entering my room.

The shadow that prevented me from seeing who was there finally disappeared. The door was closed, and my mother's face bathed in tears made my heart sink.

How could I be so reckless to the point of not thinking about my family?

"Daughter." She said as she approached, grabbing my hand.

"Mom." My voice came out like a whisper. The pain in my throat kept me from speaking louder.

"Unnie, I was so afraid you weren't going to wake up." Yeojin's anxious voice only made me more depressed.

"Everything is fine now." I said and they all nodded. Hyunsik didn't say anything, he just let the tears fall silently.

"You were in a coma for a little more than three months." Hearing that surprised me, I was in a coma for three months again? "But everything is okay now." My mom said, running a hand through my hair.

No! Everything is not okay. Seeing them in that state only increased the weight in my consciousness due to my reckless actions.

Hyunsik approached me and kissed my forehead, and my eyes closed automatically, increasing the sensation of my father's kiss. A kiss that was rarely given thanks to my absence family wise.

"Who's here? Is Yves still here?"

"She's here, unnie. When we arrived she was already here." Yeojin said beaming.

"Yes, your friends are here and Jackson too.”

Wait! Reality hit me at once. If Yves is here and so is Jackson, how did they both get away with everything? Especially Jackson... Yves could have easily finished the job, I gave that to her, that and her freedom, but apparently she didn't expect me to still be alive... But what about Jackson?

I took a deep breath in search of control, but what is Jackson doing here? How dare he be here?! My body was vibrating inside, I could feel my features harden, as hard as a rock Anger was screaming inside me and my urge was to get up and finish once and for all what I should've already done before, but I couldn't, not in the state I'm in and not here. I need to think things through and be very careful, after all, I don't know what his real intentions are when he's willing to risk everything to be here.

"Daughter?" Yuri called me, worried. "Is everything alright? Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No, mom. Don't worry, I was just thinking." I reassured her. They all smiled in relief with a long sigh.

"We were so scared, honey, but you're strong, very strong." My mother said, trying to control her tears again.

"How are you feeling, Jinsoul?" Hyunsik finally spoke. Confused and very angry for being so stupid.

"I feel fine, dad, just a little confused." I replied hoarsely, my throat dry. I reached out my trembling hand, grabbing the glass of water that was there. I let the water slide into my mouth, between my lips and down to my throat, relieving it and seeking some control. Apparently no one knew anything yet, I need to remain in control. 'I don't have much to

"Jinsoul." Yuri approached me again, adjusting her glasses on her face. "I think it's time for you to stop playing cop and marry Jackson. Be a good housewife and wife." She said, grabbing my hand.

What? Is this for real? I pulled my hand with the strength I had left, incredulous at the situation.

"What? You have got to be kidding, Yuri! You're going to start with this again? I knew I couldn't trust you, that conversation we had was of no user I spat out through gritted teeth.

"What conversation, Jinsoul? And watch that tone! I'm your mother and all I want is your wellbeing!" Yuri snapped back, adjusting her glasses, showing her nervousness.

"My wellbeing or yours?" I started to get even more altered.

"Our wellbeing... Do you think I want to bury my daughter? You have everything in your hands, the family business could be yours. I forgave you once for acting against the laws of God."

"ACTING AGAINST THE LAWS OF GOD? REALLY, YURI? JUST BECAUSE.” A twinge in my head made me stop and a groan escaped my mouth. My head wasn't the only thing hurting, my heart too. I thought that our conversation had taken us to a new level, a new beginning between us. Just imagining going back together with Jackson... made me sick to my stomach.

"ENOUGH, YOU TWO!” Hyunsik shouted. Yuri opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Hyunsik. “NOW IS NOT THE TIME, YURI! YOUR DAUGHTER JUST WOKE UP FROM A COMA, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS KIND OF SUBJECT."

"I'm tired, very tired.” I said with teary eyes, feeling shaky.

"I'm sorry, daughter." Hyunsik approached me and kissed my forehead yet again, and my whole body tingled and my heart warmed up. "We'll leave now, you need to rest. Right, Yuri?" Hyunsik stared at the woman who just nodded and turned, stomping out of the room. Yeojin kissed my cheek to then head towards the door to accompany the woman.

I was visited by a lot of friends from work, all worried. It was nice to see all those familiar faces, I felt loved and happy for finally feeling alive, but at the same time confused. I felt like I had already lived that before, well, I've already been in a coma once, so that's probably why I feel like this. This only made me more anxious to see my friends and Yves, I know she's here and that she wouldn't leave. I needed her by my side, only she understood me.

I didn't understand, all these conversations seemed like a looping in my life, when I think it's over, it starts over and over again.

"Jinsoul?" The familiar voice caught my attention and I automatically felt my eyes fill with tears again. "No, stay as you are." Choerry said when I tried to it up on the bed in desperation.

"Girls, it's so good to see you." I said whispering.

"You gave us a fright!" Jungeun said, smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, but this deputy here is tough." I said jokingly, making all of them laugh through the tears. "Is Yves still here?"

"She is, Jinsoul, I think she's waiting to come in alone." Hearing that was like music to my ears and I couldn't help but smile. "Hey, what's up with that silly smile?" Choerry asked.

"Did I miss something?" Heejin asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Huh?" I looked at them, super confused.

"Come on, Jinsoul. You with this silly smile asking about Yves." Choerry said, looking at me suspiciously. This was all really weird, they all knew I once was in a relationship with Yves. I decided to ignore it and drop the subject for now.

"I just like Yves, she was the first person I saw when I woke up." I lied and Jungeun, Hyunjin and Heejin just nodded, but Choerry remained suspicious, which annoyed me a little. "Is Jackson still here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes." Choerry replied, rolling her eyes. "He must be ashamed." Hyunjin nudged her, making her groan.

"What?"

"Ask him." Choerry said, already approaching me and giving me a kiss on my forehead. "We need to go, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"We'll be back." Jungeun said, and then they all said goodbye to with an absurd and suspicious haste, making me wonder what the hell was going on. They were acting very strange, acting like they didn't know about me and Yves, and apparently, no one still knows what Jackson has been up to, which made me fear even more for my safety and everyone else's.

Jackson came in as soon as they left. The looks exchanged between Choerry and Jackson made my stomach turn. I was not ready to face him, I didn't want nor could be alone with him in that room.

"Babe." He approached me and I swear that if my body didn't feel this weak, I would jump out of this bed so that he couldn't touch me.

"Babe? You're kidding me, right?" Hatred flashed across my face.

"Dammit!" He grumbled. "She didn't have to meddle, it's our relationship." Jackson backed away a bit.

"Our relationship? Are you crazy? Is this some kind of joke?" With every question, my voice grew louder. I knew that that would draw too much attention, but I couldn't control it.

"Jinsoul?" Jackson looked at me horrified. "It wasn't that serious for you to be acting like this... I simply didn't have a choice, the hospital was just too costly and I didn't know if you were going to wake up..."

"Wait!" I shook my head, confused. “You mean to tell me that you're the one who's paying the hospital bill again? Jackson, you and I are done! We have been for a longtime!"

"What do you mean done, Jinsoul? You can only be confused. The bullet surely didn't just hit your rib, but your-"

"What?!" I interrupted him.

It can't be, it can't be... I repeated over and over again inside my head. I must be dreaming or dead dead.

"Jinsoul." Jackson approached, but I pulled away.

"What- what... bullet?" I asked with a shaky, choked voice.

"Babe, you don't remember?" Jackson asked. I ignored the 'babe' and just shook my head slowly. "You-"

Two knocks on the door made him fall silent, drawing our attention. The door opened and a young woman wearing all white with fire-colored hair appeared.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wong, I know you miss your fiancee, but we need you to leave. There are other people waiting to see Ms. Jung."

Jackson glared furiously at the woman, but soon enough turned to me, inching closer and depositing a kiss on my forehead. I cringed in disgust at his touch.

"You're just confused. I'll be back later to keep you company tonight." He said before walking away.

As soon as Jackson left, I wiped my forehead with all my strength. I could no longer hold my tears and now they just streamed down my face. The repulsion I felt for him is inexplicable, but that was the least of my problems. I was already confused, but after this conversation with Jackson I felt even worse.

Three knocks on the door caught my attention, but whoever it is can go away because I don't want to see anyone. I was already exhausted, physically, emotionally and mentally.

"I don't want to see anyone." I replied with a choked voice. The door opened, ignoring my request. My day couldn't get any worse. "But what the fu-“

I fell silent when my eyes met Yves's intense ones. At first I felt so, so relieved and then I felt an immense urge to hug and kiss her. And that was what I was going to do!

"Jinsoul." Yves came in, closing the door. Slowly she approached me, and her expression that was soft before, was now tense. "What is it? Are you feeling okay? I'll go get the nurse."

"No, Yves." I stopped her. Yves was already turning around to call someone when I grabbed her arms, stopping her instantly. "I just...” I took a deep breath, I was so tired. "I just missed you." Yves remained silent. "Beautiful flowers." I said, looking around.

Yves inched closer to me, sitting beside me on the bed, her eyes fixed on mine. I analyzed her, her expression didn't say what was going on in her head, but her eyes had a certain glow, a rare glow. I inched closer to her body, hugging her waist and resting my head on her breasts. Her body tensed for brief seconds, but relaxed soon enough.

"Be clearer, please." She asked.

"I- I'm s-so confused-" Without even finishing the sentence, I burst into tears.

"Jinsoul?" She whispered and inched closer, wrapping her arms around me. With my face buried in her neck, I cried and released all that I was feeling. She just stroked my hair and pressed me against her a little more every time.

Everything that happened in the last few hours brought me such an anguish, it left me directionless and reactionless. It's as if everyone I know hadn't lived what I've lived in the past few days, months, and they really haven't, but... But it's as if they weren't themselves. Yves's embrace brought me a bit of calmness, she has that gift, but it's not enough, not with all the mess going on in my head.

Yves was still there, holding me, while I was falling apart in her arms. I don't even know where this strength to cry came from, I just cried. It took me a while, but gradually I started to control my tears. She was saying something that I couldn't bother to listen to, her presence alone overpowered all my senses.

"He's an idiot, don't cry for him, he doesn't deserve it." She said as pulled away from her body.

"He? Who?" I asked, confused, and Yves arched her thick eyebrows.

"Jackson, Jinsoul. Your fiance." She spat out in a bitter tone.

"Yves, Jackson hasn't been my fiance in a long time now." I ignored her tone and countered.

"What the fuck, Jinsoul? If my memory serves me right, you were very much engaged before you got fucking shot in that BBC case!"

"Wait! BBC?"

"Yes." Yves answered, completely confused by my change of behavior. "Are you sure you're oka-"

I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence, my body automatically softened in her arms, my sight began to blurry as I looked at Yves. She looked so worried. My body began to move and I figured that Yves was getting up, but it wasn't enough to know why, because soon enough everything went dark and I saw myself in the pitch-dark again, scared and alone.

**POV Narrator**

With Jinsoul unconscious in her arms, Yves screamed for help. It wasn't long before a medical team entered the room, pulling her away from the Deputy. Yves feared for her and was so confused by the conversation they had. She remained standing outside the room, while on the other side Jinsoul felt like it would be the end, lost in her thoughts and hoping that that was a dream.

A small butterfly flew and landed on the table next to Jinsoul. What was happening wasn't something simple, much less impossible.

Deja Vu: the feeling of living a situation you have experienced before. Having an experience that usually lasts a few seconds. The person has the impression that a particular thing, action, attitude or place with which they interact reminds them of a memory.

What was happening to Jinsoul in that moment wasn't just a simple Deja Vu. It wasn't just an impression or a memory, but something real! Jinsoul was really reliving what she had already experienced once.

Do you believe in fate? Or rather, in second chances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all... From BBC Chapter (23) Jinsoul got shot and was in a coma until Chapter 29. If you go back to Chapter 29 you'll see it begins in the exact same way this chapter does so that's a fucking plot twist! If you haven't watched "The Butterfly Effect" movie, basically, she relives everything after waking up but depending on her actions, everything can happen in a completely different way, each time with a different outcome. Just imagine all the possible scenarios...


End file.
